Pérégrinations d'une Sang-Pure Mêlée - Première Partie
by lune patronus
Summary: La guerre qui commence dehors. La compétitions des maisons à Poudlard. Il y a moi, Alisa Graves, 16 ans, mes deux meilleurs amis, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue et nos ennemis jurés, les Maraudeurs. Il y a les secrets de mon passé que je dois découvrir pour sauver mon avenir. Warning: lemon soft, Lime (indiqués a chaque chapitre) et vulgarité. Mais surtout humour, amitié, amour
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Je me présente

Je m'appelle Alisa Freya Graves et j'ai 15 ans. Mes amis m'appellent Aly, Lys, ou Lyssa.

Mon prénom n'est pas commun, et pour cause : Elyssa, c'est celui de la première reine et fondatrice de Carthages, mais en germanique, Alisa signifie de noble lignée. Et je le suis, en quelque sorte.

Mon père est un Russe, un Sang-Pur d'une grande lignée influente et importante des pays slaves, dans le top 5 des familles de sorciers de la pseudo-noblesse. Je tiens de lui des yeux saphir. Sa froideur implacable aussi, sa dureté, son port altier, son regard hautain, sa fierté démesurée, son égocentrisme, son port aristocratique.

Ma mère… Je n'en sais rien. Ma mère est morte en couche. En gros, j'ai tué ma mère en naissant. La seule chose qu'elle avait choisi, c'était mon nom. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, physiquement ou caractériellement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je tiens d'elle une longue cascade de cheveux d'or blanc qui vole derrière moi et une peau couleur clair de lune, parfois hâlée. J'aime imaginer que mon effronterie, mon insolence, mon tempérament de feu, mon mauvais caractère, mon côté aventurier, ma sauvagerie, mon côté rebelle, je les tiens d'elle.

Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que mon Sang-Pur a été souillé par des « Vélanes ». Ca doit forcément venir de ma mère, mais je suspecte qu'il y en ai aussi du côté de mon père. Ressembler autant à un Dieu vivant, ce n'est pas possible. Les Vélanes sont des créatures d'apparence humaines, les plus belles femmes que la Terre n'ai jamais portée, d'une beauté enivrante, surnaturelle… Réincarnation de la beauté, voilà. Cela doit expliquer mon côté instable.

Je suis fille unique. Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille. Ma mère est décédé, mon père, lui, est absent, très occupé par ses affaires. J'étais sensée étudier à Durmstrang, comme toute ma chère lignée, sauf que voilà : mon père a déménagé en Irlande lorsque j'avais 6 ans. Il ne me le dit pas, mais je sais qu'on a fui. La preuve on a changé de nom de famille. Même si je ne me souviens plus de mon vrai patronyme. J'étais bien trop jeune. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que la plupart de mes souvenirs clés m'ont été retirés. Drôle de sensation.

Donc, j'ai été à Poudlard. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont Lily Evans, une fille super jolie aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts en amande, qui est à Gryffondor, comme moi, une née Moldue brillante. Notre meilleur ami, c'est Severus Rogue, Serpentard de Sang-Mêlé.

On a des ennemis qui nous emmerdent depuis la 1ère année et qui se sont affublés du surnom débile de Maraudeurs. Ils sont populaires, ils crânent, ils font des conneries, ils passent leur vie entre cours, retenues, et conquêtes. Il y a Remus le sage, Peter le suiveur, et les deux leaders charismatiques et dieux de l'école, James Potter et Sirius Black. Des cons pas finis comme eux, c'est juste pas possible. Ils passent leur vie à nous défier, et je peux pas les encadrer. Lily est plutôt colère froide, et moi un putain de volcan. Et Severus, c'est leur victime préférée, alors forcément, ça pète de partout. 4 contre 1, c'est ça le courage des Gryffondor ?

En plus, en arrivant au Royaume-Uni, figurez-vous que mon père et moi avons continué à fréquenter les plus hautes sphères des familles de sorciers. Donc, je cotoie Black quasiment à chaque vacances. Depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Et je l'ai toujours détesté. Sans blague, toujours à faire son intéressant, il ne sait pas se tenir en société. Moi, je ne fais pas honte à ma lignée au moins. Je ne partage pas les pensées des 28 sacrées, quant à mon père, je n'en sais rien, je sais qu'il a besoin de ces relations, mais moi, je ferme mon clapet pour ne pas gêner mon père. On a déjà fui une fois, je n'ai pas encore envie de tout quitter parce que je ne sais pas faire honneur à mon rang et ma famille. Et lui, il est toujours là, à provoquer, à faire le crétin, et il s'étonne d'être réprimandé et puni. Alors qu'à côté de ça, son jeune frère et ses cousines savent se tenir au moins. La famille Black, c'est genre les nobles de la noblesse des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne, c'est un peu l'équivalent de ma famille dans l'ex Empire Russe.

J'ai été adoptée par les sœurs Black, du coup, je crois que Sirius Black m'a mise dans la catégorie « ennemie jurée ». Parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir été à Serpentard, mais j'imagine que ça doit être la part en moi qui tient de ma mère qui a fait ça, qui a le plus ressorti lorsque j'ai eu un Choixpeau hésitant et perdu sur la tête, car sinon, vue tout ce que je tiens de mon père et de ma famille, j'aurai fini dans la maison adverse. Et ma guerre avec Black n'aurait été que meilleure. Il ne manque que ça pour que l'un de nous finisse par tuer l'autre. Un peu comme Lily avec Potter en somme.

Donc là, c'est moi, Alisa Graves, et je m'apprête à passer un week-end au top chez les Malfoy. Sauf si Black fout sa merde bien sûr. Et il le fera, j'en suis sûre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Chez les Malfoy

J'étais allongée sur un matelas magique dans la piscine des Malfoy. On était au mois d'août, il faisait chaud et beau. J'étais là, peinard, et un sifflement se fit entendre.

« Pas mal, Graves. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses !

\- Ta gueule Black. »

Cet abruti est tranquillement assis près de la piscine, à me mater sans vergogne. Quel porc. Mais mon père m'a appris que l'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris, alors continue ma bronzette / lecture. Je vois derrière mes lunettes foncées, du coin de l'œil, qu'il est également en maillot de bain, un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore ?

Il plonge dans l'eau avec la grâce et la légèreté que notre Noble Sang nous donne (soi disant), et s'approche de moi. C'est pas un sourire en coin qu'il a, mais un putain de rictus.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Je viens de hurler en tombant à l'eau. Ca, c'était ni gracieux, ni léger. Ce gros nul a renversé mon matelas sans vergogne. Quel con ! Et lui il ricane.

« Fais pas la gueule Graves. T'avais besoin de te rafraîchir, c'es tout. »

Je le foudroie du regard, et il a un mouvement de recul. Quand je suis furieuse, mes traits sont tordus par la haine sans nom que je ressens pour ce gamin prétentieux et narcissique. Encore 2 ans à le supporter, et j'aurai la paix !

Je pose mon livre sur la petite table en fer forgé, prends ma baguette, et lance le maléfice de Jambencoton, ou Locomotor Wibbly, de manière informulée, et je vois Black qui semble couler à pic. En même temps c'est un sort qui force les jambes de la personne visée à s'effondrer, tu m'étonnes qu'il galère à remonter à la surface. Je me penche à l'intérieur du Manoir et crie :

« Dobby, Sirius boit la tasse, tu devrais venir, sinon il va mourir ! » je m'exclame avec une voix d'un calme effrayant, tout en m'allongeant sur le transat.

Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malfoy apparaît en « crac ! » sonore et sort Black de l'eau. Il est vivant, c'est chiant !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Graves, tonne Black en se penchant sur moi, le regard furieux.

-Rien du tout. Tu m'as entendu lancer une formule ? », je réponds innocemment, avec un air de défi.

Black est furieux, et rentre à l'intérieur. Faut dire que les sortilèges informulés s'apprennent qu'en 6ème année, et notre rentrée n'a pas encore commencé, donc en soi il n'a aucune preuve. Quoique, j'ai appris à pratiquer la magie informulée dès que j'ai eu ma baguette, avec mon père, il pensait que ça me servirait pour me défendre, et n'empêche qu'il avait carrément raison !

Le soir est arrivé, et je suis dans une des chambres d'amis, face à miroir de pied, en face d'une coiffeuse. J'ai une longue robe en soie couleur perle de culture à bretelles et au dos nu jusqu'au niveau de mes reins, le haut de la robe moulante, la taille cintrée, le bas ample, le tissu fluide et agréable. J'ai un train d'eye-liner pour souligner mes yeux, même s'il n'y en a pas besoin, et mes cheveux sont lâchés en crinière soyeuse dans mon dos.

Je descends les longs escaliers de marbre. Black m'attend en bas, et c'est avec une rapide grimace de dégoût que je prends place à ses côtés, ainsi que son bras.

Bon que je vous explique quand même. Les familles de Sang-Pur de partout dans le monde de la magie, se marient entre eux pour préserver la Sang-Pur, ou, comme ça peut arriver parfois, par amour, comme tout être humain normalement constitué.

En Grande Bretagne, il y a 28 familles Sang-Pur et autant de prétendants, et ça se la joue comme les famille royales moldues en somme, avec des mariages, des dots, des accords commerciaux, et tout le bazarre.

Les Sang-Pur britanniques sont Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Beurk, Carrow, Crabbe, Croupton, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt (qui s'est vraisemblabement éteinte), Goyle, Greengrass, Lestrange, Londubat, MacMillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Peverell, Potter, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley et Yaxley. Ça, ce sont les noms qui sont apparus dans le registre des Sang-Pur.

Dès qu'une famille se souille avec des Sang-Mêlés ou des Moldus, on dégage de cette liste, comme les Potter. Si on est traître à son sang aussi on dégage, genre les Weasley ou les Prewett.

Aux réceptions des plus hautes sphères il y a toutes les familles pro Sang-Purs.

Mais les familles les plus soudées, déjà liées par le Sang et le Mariage, les familles plus plus royales, qui trainent toujours ensemble, ce sont les Black, les Flint, les Greengrass, les Lestrange, les Malfoy, les Rosier, et depuis mes 6 ans, mon père et moi. Mon père se la joue comme les Greengrass : pas aussi extrémistes comme les autres, il acquiesce, et scelle ses accords commerciaux. C'est un jeu de rôle, une façade, et il est incroyable doué. OU ALORS, il croit vraiment à toutes ces conneries. En tous, cas contrairement aux Black avec leur fils, il ne me torture pas parce que je ne suis pas raciste comme les autres. En plus il serait mal placé puisqu'il a des ascendants Vélanes, dont on ne parle pas certes, mais quand même ! Parfois, je me dis que Black ne peut pas me supporter par jalousie. Et moi, je trouve ça génial de jouer là dessus.

Bref, on défile en couples, d'abord les mariés, Bellatrix et Rodolphus, Narcissa avec Lucius, moi, on me refile toujours Black, Nicholas Nott avec Tatiana Travers, Evan Rosier avec Aspasia Flint, Ourea Greengrass et Chloélia Greengrass chacune avec Regulus Black et Rabastan Lestrange.

C'est une manière qu'ont nos parents de nous exhiber. Le frère ainé des sœur Greengrass, Henry a épousé Sabine Croupton, qui a l'âge de Narcissa, je crois. Androméda Black a fui avec un né Moldu après Poudlard, je vous raconte pas le scandale vue sa famille qui se prend pour la famille royale d'Angleterre. Et moi, on me refile ce connard de Black.

En gros, on doit manger, boire, et danser, d'où les couples. C'est à ce genre de dîner qu'on a annoncé les fiançailles des Lestrange et des Malfoy. Au final, les Malfoy s'aiment, mais je doute que ce soit le cas des Lestrange. Quoique, l'aînée des Black est enceinte, contrairement à sa benjamine, alors pour ce que j'en sais…

Pour revenir à nos scrouts à pétard (et j'en ai un en face de moi), il y a eu la réception, le banquet, bla bla bla, et là, il y a des danses anciennes, et du coup je suis obligée de danser avec mon cavalier, à savoir Black. Alors ok, on danse comme des rois la valse, les slows, et en apparence, on est parfaits. En réalité, on fulmine, on se crache des insultes et se siffle des méchantes à travers des petits sourires hypocrites décernés à nos familles.

Enfin, la dernière danse s'arrête.

On va tous près du banquet, et là, me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai un super mauvais pressentiment.

J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, en fait, moi, je suis une voyante. Dans l'ancien temps, on parlait d'oracle, de prophétesse, un devin. En gros, j'ai des prémonitions, je vois ce qu'il va se passer. C'est un pouvoir incontrôlable, et souvent flou. Faut dire que je n'ai personne pour m'aider, m'apprendre à le dompter. Paraît que lorsqu'on le contrôle, on peut transmettre des prophéties, parfois même par le biais d'autres personnes, à distance, par contact, à voix haute, ou par pensée. Dingue non ? Sauf que moi je sais pas faire tout ça, je sais juste les avoir, au contact des gens. C'est rare que j'arrive à en avoir spontanément comme quand j'étais petite. Et j'en ai parlé à personne, car ce n'est pas bien vu, surtout par les temps qui courent. Les adeptes de magie noire adorent les personnes ayant ce genre de don, j'ai pas envie que tête de Serpent m'enlève avec sa bande de fanatiques.

Un verre est frappé, tout le monde se tait.

Je tourne la tête, et voit les parents de Black, Orion et Walburga, à côté de mon père, sur une estrade.

Toujours en jouant notre rôle devant les invités, mais aussi parce que c'est qu'un sale pervers, la main de Sirius passe dans le bas de mon dos.

Je me sens soudainement comme happée en arrière.

 _Je vois une silhouette fine et élancée en robe de mariée bleue nuit en satin absolument magnifique._

 _En m'approchant, je constate qu'il s'agit de moi, et en face, un très bel homme, musclé et souriant, en smocking noir, un prête devant nous, sous des arbres et des lierres. En me mettant face au mage, je vois le mec en face de moi, mon futur mari), et c'est … Black ?_

Je reviens à moi les sourcils froncés en soufflant légèrement. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je vois de nouveau Orion Black qui raconte sa vie dont tout le monde se fout, votre altesse de mes deux, et je me détourne de Sirius pour qu'il me lâche le haut des fesses (pervers à la deux mornilles cinquante !).

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Et j'ai eu une prémonition. Et si les deux sont liés, je vous jure que je vais me suicider si ça arrive ! Moi vivante, jamais ! Après tout, je peux interférer sur les événements pour empêcher ce que je vois de l'avenir arriver, mettre des bâtons dans les roues du destin, ou l'aider à arriver, je l'ai déjà fait.

« Black. je murmure en lui tirant le bras en arrière. Black.

-Ta voix mélodieuse est comme un chant elfique à mes oreilles, susurre Black avec un sourire ironique (quel nul ce gars là)

\- Faut qu'on se tire vite fait, je lui chuchote à l'oreille non sans lui écraser le pied avec mes escarpins en velours noirs au passage.

\- Boucle la, tu vas nous faire marquer. », grommelle cet abruti fini.

Donc moi, pas folle la guêpe, je retire mon bras du siens, et je recule doucement, sous le regard suspicieux d'Evan Rosier. Evan Rosier, quelle beauté ce mec avec sa carrure de gardien de Quidditch qui n'a que peu à envier à celle de batteur de Black. Je vous ai dit que le Serpentard est mon mec ? Faudra que je vous raconte cette histoire plus tard. Pour l'instant, là, j'essaye de m'éclipser discrètement lorsque les mots sortent de la voix de mon père, implacable :

« C'est donc avec le plus grand des plaisirs que nous vous annonçant les fiançailles de Sirius Orion Black et de ma seule héritière Alisa Freya Graves. »

Des applaudissements éclatent, et je vois tout le monde qui nous observe. A vrai dire, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de reculer plus que ça, je ne suis que quelques pas derrière mon p****n de fiancé, qui s'est retourné, le visage ne trahissant absolument aucune émotion ou sentiments. Comme moi quoi, je me suis redressée telle une princesse, j'ai l'air fière. Donc quand Black me tend la main, je n'ai d'autre choix que de la saisir, sous la pression de nos spectateurs. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Evan, impassible, mais il a l'air furieux. Il sait que je déteste Black et que je n'ai pas prévu ça, non ?

« T'étais au courant, m'accuse Black entre ses lèvres pincées en faisant un geste de la main à ses cousines, ravies.

-Pas du tout, je proteste avec un sourire feins, c'est juste que ça m'a rappelé comment ils ont annoncé les fiançailles de tes cousines.

-T'es au courant qu'il est hors de question que je me marie avec toi ?

-C'est réciproque, j'ai pas envie que ma descendance ait ta sale gueule. »

Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Androméda Black a fui le soir où on a annoncé ses fiançailles avec le frère aîné des Greengrass, avant qu'on ne lui colle la fille de Croupton. Pourtant, le fils Greengrass est loin d'être un raciste, mais elle était amoureuse d'un né moldu, et maintenant, elle a été reniée par sa famille de flingués du ciboulot.

Je suis dans ma chambre, en train de me déshabiller, quand j'entends ma porte s'entrouvrir et se refermer, laissant Black devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout la ce con ? Il voit pas que je suis en sous vêtements ?

Il siffle, avec un sourire satisfait. Quel con !

Je prend ma baguette et lance un Assurdiato et un Collaporta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je demande, alors que cet imbécile ouvre ma fenêtre. On n'est pas sensés être dans la même chambre avant le mariage après les ASPICS !

-Je me tire, dit-il, je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas me marier avec toi, ajoute-t-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Te sens pas obligée de te rhabiller pour moi.

-Ferme la. », je gronde en attrapant une robe de chambre. Et laisse cette fenêtre tranquille, j'ai tout fermé.

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés, l'air lugubre. Allons, je sais qu'on se déteste, mais il aurait pu trouver pire comme future femme, j'aurai pu être carrément laide, hors, je suis tout le contraire.

La pendule sonne 2h du matin, ce qui signifie que les derniers convives sont partis, et que tout le manoir est endormi.

Black lance un alohomora, ferme doucement la porte derrière lui, et se faufile dans les couloirs.

Tant mieux, comme ça, moi, je ne suis plus fiancée à ce crétin, et c'est lui qui est renié. Je suis très satisfaite, j'ai rien fait, et cette horrible vision ne se réalisera pas. PAR-FAIT.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Retour à Poudlard

Le lendemain de l'annonce de nos fiançailles, il y a eu un scandale au Manoir Malfoy. Je vous raconte même pas l'embrouille. Les parents de Black étaient hystériques, et ceux des sœurs Black aussi d'ailleurs. On leur faisait un affront, c'était un traître, une honte, une souillure, et j'en passe. Je suis presque sûre que son visage a disparu de l'arbre généalogique de Walburga Black affectionne tant chez elle, Square Grimmaurd.

Franchement, à un moment, j'ai presque eu de la peine pour lui. Si j'avais aidé Androméda a fuir ses horribles parents, bien qu'elle ai toujours fait ce que ses géniteurs et sa sœur aînée voulaient d'elle (en tant que Black, Serpentard, Sang-Pur, et tout le trala), elle s'est quand même tirée et tourné le dos à tout le monde par amour. Quant Black, lui, il s'est barré, et ça me fait des vacances : j'ai plus à me marier, sans faire honte à mon père ni briser son cercle de relations, donc pour moi, tout va bien. N'empêche, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un père comme le miens. Il fait bonne figure devant ces tarés, comme il le faisait en Russie, mais dans le fond c'est un homme bon. Enfin je crois. Après tout on ne parle jamais ce qu'il pense, seulement de ce que je pense. Et puis, il m'a quand même vendue aux Black. Du coup, maintenant, je suis vachement suspicieuse.

Là, je vous précise, on est le 1er septembre, je suis dans mon wagon du Poudlard Express avec mes colocataires de chambres, Alice Fortescue, Mary MacDonald, et ma meilleure amie Lily Evans. C'est le début de la 6ème année, et Lily, en tant que préfète, nous pompe royalement l'air avec ses remontrances. Mary MacDonald a l'air d'aller mieux. Avant les vacances d'été, elle a passé 2 mois à Ste Mangouste. Des élèves ont pratiqué la magie noire sur elle. On s'est toutes rapprochées suite à la dispute de mes deux meilleurs amis. Moi qui suis super asociale, je vous cache pas que ça m'a gavée que Lily me les impose, au début. Au final, ça se passe super bien. Surtout que si Mary est toujours vivante, c'est parce que Lily et moi, accompagnées des Maraudeurs, sommes intervenus. Et si nous sommes arrivés à temps, c'est parce que Severus m'a prévenue, même si je n'ai rien dit, puisque ce débile m'a fait promettre de la boucler. Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenues amies.

Mais ça me gonfle d'être la Suisse entre mes deux amis à cause d'une stupide altercation. Qui a eu lieu à cause de mes pires ennemis. Qui sont dans ma maison. Je vous avais dit que c'était simple, la vie à Poudlard ?

La porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre et laisse place aux Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un m'explique ce que c'est que leur surnom pourri sans blague ?

« Salut les filles, lance Potter, salut la plus jolie des lionnes, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Lily en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Salut les gars ! s'écrient Mary (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) et Alice (avec bienveillance, après tout elle a un mec)

-Ne me parle pas Potter, répond mon amie du tac au tac.

-Casse toi, Potter. », Je balance.

Je vois Black qui s'extrait du couloir, l'air mauvais. Je crois qu'il est content de me voir.

« Ne parle pas comme ça a mon meilleur ami ! s'exclame-t-il

-Quand il arrêtera de faire chier ma meilleure amie ! »

On se lance des regards dignes d'un avada kedavra bien placé. Et dire qu'on voulait me forcer à l'épouser, non mais et puis quoi encore !

Je déambule dans les couloirs, quand une main m'agrippe fermement par le bras et m'attire dans une salle de classe déserte en ce dimanche soir. Je me retourne, c'est Evan. Il me colle contre la porte, les mains de chaque côté de mon visage, et m'embrasse fougueusement. Il est beau, il est chaud, c'est interdit par ma maison, mais c'est mon mec. Je crois que parfois, je ne sais pas qui mon côté rebelle veut le plus emmerder : le cercle de mon père, ou le cercle de Gryffondor ?

En fait, j'm'en fou. Tant que c'est pas un mangemort ou qu'il ne pratique pas la magie noire…

« T'as revu ton fiancé ? finit par me dire Rosier en reculant d'un pas, les bras croisés.

-Il a fugué, on peut donc considérer que nous ne sommes plus fiancés, je dis en haussant les épaules, on sourcil arqué.

-Tu es adorable, mais tu ne connais rien de nos coutumes, ma chère. Ici, les 28 sacrés ont des contrats magiques, quasiment inviolables. Tu finiras mariée avec ce traître.

-N'importe quoi. je réponds en secouant la tête. Tu te souviens d'Androméda Black ? Elle a fui et s'est mariée à son mec, et pourtant, elle était fiancée.

-Tu verras bien. »

Je soupire et sort de la salle de classe, en direction de la Grande Salle. Evan a juste essayé de me faire peur, c'est tout. Il est vraiment débile ce Serpentard. Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas vu Black de la journée. Vous me direz, ça me fait des vacances.

Quand j'entre dans ma salle commune, je me trouve face à face avec ma meilleure amie qui me regarde l'air suspicieux. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, elle a les poings serrés et tremblants sur ses hanches, en gros, elle fulmine. A-DO-RABLE !

« Lily Pad, je m'exclame en lui sautant dessus.

-T'étais où ? s'écrie ma meilleure amie en se dégageant.

-Je suis sortie faire un tour après manger, tu sais, pour digérer. »

Ma Lily Jolie laisse ses bras pendra le long de son corps et me sourit, son regard est attendri. C'est fou ce que je peux mentir sans honte, mais fréquenter la haute de ces sorciers britanniques au Sang-Pur a fait de moi une très bonne actrice.

Nous nous asseyons et plaisantons toute la soirée, tandis que de l'autre côté de notre salle commune, notre petit cocon, Lupin et Pettigrow plaisantent avec Black, qui attire tous les regards de la gent féminine, et Potter, qui n'arrête pas de se tourner vers Lily. C'est quoi son problème ? On a passé 5 ans à tous se défier et à se détester cordialement, et depuis que Lily ne parle plus à Severus, il n'arrête pas de la regarder, c'est quoi ce délire ?

« Hé ma puce, tu trouves pas que Potter est devenu vachement mielleux et bizarre depuis la rentrée ? je demande en plissant les yeux en direction de cet abruti échevelé.

-On est rentrés qu'hier ! Tu ne peux pas affirmer ça en une journée. Autant que je sache, ce n'est qu'une technique pour m'amadouer, et pour mieux m'ennuyer par la suite, s'exclame la rouquine en me regardant par dessus son livre de métamorphose.

-Mouais. Il peut s'en passer pleins de choses en un été, je marmonne plus à moi même qu'à ma copine.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seules, dit Lily en remettant son livre sur ses genoux, tu vas me dire parler de ton été ? J'ai bien vu que tu ne disais pas tout dans le Poudlard express. »

Je hausse les épaules. Elle me connaît trop bien et ça m'énerve. Du coup, vue qu'elle m'a parlé des fiançailles de sa sœur, auxquelles j'ai tiqué, je lui chuchote l'épisode du Manoir Malfoy. Elle a la bouche grande ouverte comme le calmar du lac hors de l'eau, les yeux ronds, complétement interdite. Evitons le mélodrame, non ? Du coup, j'évite de lui parler de la blague débile d'Evan. Il est vraiment trop con quand j'y pense ce gars.

« Tu sais Puce, tu …

-JE LE CROIS PAS ! hurle alors Lily, attirant tous les regards sur nous.

-Quoi ? Je sais qu'on est belles, mais vous voulez notre photo ou quoi ? je m'énerve à l'adresse des quelques lions qui nous regardent en détournant vivement le regard. Discrétion Lil's ?

-C'est toi qui parle de discrétion ? se moque Lily en riant. Mais attends, c'est un truc de fou, ce que tu me dis là !

-Ca ne va pas arriver, j'affirme sûre de mon coup, impossible que mon père me vende à un garçon déshérité !

-Il est parti où ? s'étonne Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-On s'en moque ! J'allais avoir la corde au cou, et maintenant, je suis de nouveau libre, et c'est lui qui a la honte ! » je m'esclaffe.

On éclate de rire. Non mais imaginez un peu _Alisa Black_. Et puis quoi encore ! D'ailleurs, je ne me marierai pas. Enfin, sauf si mon père me vend à un autre. Mais on est ultra riches, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de me vendre comme un animal ou un objet de collection, sérieux ? Sa propre fille, celle qu'il a toujours aimée, adorée, idolâtrée, quand bien même mes petites révoltes l'agacent ?

« Vous parliez de nous les filles ?

-Potter, siffle ma meilleure amie.

-Lily, tu es fabuleuse habillée comme ça, note Potter l'air admiratif.

-Je porte juste l'uniforme, répond la rouquine, les yeux plissés.

-Casse toi Potter, on parlait entre gonz', je lâche pour sauver mon âme sœur à moi.

-Reste polie, Graves. T'es mieux éduquée que ça, en société, se moque Black avec son air hautain.

-Je t'emmerde Black ! C'est assez poli, comme ça ? je persiffle avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite de snobinarde de pseudo Sang Pur à deux balles.

-Si ton père t'entendait… Si toute la noblesse écoutait la princesse Graves parler ainsi. », raille Black en s'éventant le visage de ses mains comme si la simple idée allait le faire perdre conscience.

Je trépigne, il me gonfle là ! Je tourne la tête pour voir comment Lily s'en sort et… ELLE S'EST BARRÉE LA TRAÎTRESSE ! C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?

Ça, une meilleure amie ? Alisa Graves échange meilleure amie pourrie contre nouvelle meilleure amie moins pourrie. Saleté va. Potter est en bas de l'escalier qui mène à nos dortoirs, les mains dans le dos, l'air songeur. Il est vraiment bizarre, depuis qu'on a sauvé MacDonald. A croire que le sort qu'il s'est pris dans la tête l'a métamorphosé en toutou. Ridicule.

« Graves, on peut parler sérieusement ?

-J'ai pas envie de te parler. »

Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il m'horripile, c'est qu'un naz, une brute pleine de stéréotypes, d'une connerie sans borne, narcissique au possible, et même pas drôle. Comme son meilleur pote quoi.

Tiens il a l'air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je soupire. Ta bonté te perdra Alisa. Non, j'déconne, je suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, ça se saurait.

« Balance, mais fais vite, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Je suis plutôt chien.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas eu d'ennuis après ma fuite.

-Pourquoi en aurai-je eu ? je demande perplexe. C'est toi qui a fui, qui a été renié, déshérité, insulté. Un scandale, j'ajoute moqueuse, mais merci d'avoir fait ça, me rendre la liberté. Non mais un mariage arrangé, sans blague, on n'est plus au XIXème siècle, sérieux ! »

Black me regarde super sérieusement. Il s'est installé sur la table qui était entre la traîtresse et moi, les coudes sur les jambes, la tête reposée sur le dos de ses mains entrelacées l'une à l'autre.

« On a quand même un problème.

-Quoi ? je m'exclame, agacée.

-On est quand même liés.

-N'importe quoi !

-Je suis parti chez les Potter, des gens bien, contrairement à mes parents, comme tu t'en doutes aisément, puisque tu les connais. Je leur ai tout raconté. Son père, Fleamont Potter, est membre au Magenmagot. Il a déjà vu des contrats de mariage de la loi des Sang-Pur, à l'époque. Ce sont des contrats magiques. Comme … des serments inviolables. Même si je suis déshérité, on va être obligés de se marier, sinon nous serons maudits, tu comprends ?

-C'est une blague, j'espère ?

-Tu te doutes bien que j'aurai préféré, s'énerve Black, quoique, je préfère mourir plutôt que de t'épouser.

-Non mais moi je veux ni t'épouser, ni mourir, ni souffrir, ni rien du tout ! je m'exclame énervée. On va … on va trouver une faille. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais fait ça !

-Il n'est peut-être pas celui que tu crois. », lâche Black, furieux, en s'éloignant vers son dortoir.

C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ?

Donc, Evan ne plaisantait pas. A part s'ils ont tout les deux eu la même idée au même moment alors qu'ils se haïssent cordialement, et moi, je ne crois ni au hasard, ni aux coïncidences.

C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ?

D'où il parle de mon père, déjà ? Faut que je trouve une solution. C'est un business man hors-paire, y a forcément une faille, non mais !

C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ?

Putain. Alisa Black. Au final, ma vision aura lieu …

C'EST HORS DE QUESTION.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – La faille dans le contrat

Du coup, comme je l'avais deviné, Black ne l'a pas juste dit à son meilleur pote, il a cafté à tous ses potes. Maintenant, va falloir que je parle de ça à Severus. Vous me direz, c'est un génie, il aura sûrement une idée pour me sauver de mon funeste destin.

Donc, je m'assois pépouze à côté de mon meilleur pote et de Rosier, à notre paillasse, en cours de potion. Ben oui, vous croyez qu'on a appris à se connaître comment, au juste ? Certainement pas aux soirées ultra guindées de la haute société magique des racistes psychopathes.

En fait, quand Lily Pad et Sev' se sont brouillés, Lily est allée rejoindre Mary et Alice à leur paillasse, et Rosier s'est incrusté. Au début, il m'énervait, mais finalement, il est plutôt cool. Et canon. Du coup, maintenant, c'est mon mec. En plus, on garde ça secret, parce que chez les maniaques de la pureté du Sang de mes deux, ça ne se fait pas, tant qu'on n'est pas fiancés, et que les rejetons sont vachement à cheval sur les normes. Sauf Black et moi. Mais le secret, ça a un côté excitant, non ?

Trêve de mondanités, pendant qu'on prépare nos potions, j'explique à Sev' ma situation, avec Evan qui lève les yeux au ciel genre « je te l'avais dit ». Vous savez quoi, il est beaucoup moins canon, tout à coup !

« Faudrait mettre la main sur le contrat pour trouver la faille, dit simplement Severus en balançant des Bubobulb, ces grosses limaces noires et épaisses couvertures de pustules, et qui puent la mort.

-Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, je râle en taillant une plante à Pipaillon.

-T'as des origines Velane, non ? ça peut être ça la faille.

-Mouais.

-Faut vérifier tes antécédents. Du côté de ta mère, y a peut-être une faille.

-Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle, je lui rappelle.

-Le fait qu'il soit déshérité ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. », je balance

Même si pour le coup, je ne vois pas pourquoi on me vendrait à un mec pauvre. Le truc, c'est que ce sont peut-être ses parents qui vont payer, alors du coup, je ne sais pas. Et mon père y gagne quoi, à part me projeter dans le giron de la famille royale des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne ? Un mec qu'il sait que je déteste ? Il veut voir la prunelle de ses yeux malheureuse ou quoi ?

Ça fait quoi, genre 10 minutes que je m'excite sur ce Palissandre ? Cette situation m'énerve. Sans blague, c'est quoi son délire à mon père.

Mais FIGUREZ VOUS, que ça ne s'arrête pas là, et là, je suis super en colère. Au moment du déjeuner, les hiboux arrivent. Black reçoit une beuglante de ses parents qui l'insultent de honte, d'infamie, de traître à son Sang, de rebelle, d'insolent, qu'ils auraient dû le harceler et le torturer davantage pendant son enfance, pour qu'il rentre dans le moule, qu'il leur fait honte, qu'heureusement ils ont Regulus qui un véritable hériter Black. En temps normal, j'aurai rigolé et je me serai foutu de lui pendant des mois. Là, bizarrement je ne trouve pas ça drôle, du coup, ça m'énerve encore plus. Je peux même être ravie du malheur de mon ennemi, à cause de la saloperie qui lui sert de géniteurs. Si c'étaient des gens biens, je me serai bien marrée, mais là, du coup, non. Gâcheurs de plaisir va !

Je reçois une lettre, et mon cœur loupe un battement.

C'EST MON PÈRE.

Garde le contrôle Alisa, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as toujours très bien joué ton rôle, ton père est fier de toi, et il ne doit pas être radical comme les autres nuls qui lui servent d'associés, de clients, de vendeurs, et d'amis, puisqu'il ne m'a pas pourri la vie quand je suis rentrée à Gryffondor… Non ?

« _Ma chère enfant,_

 _J'ai eu une réunion avec les Black, concernant la fugue de leur fils._

 _Le contrat tient toujours._

 _Vous aurez pour mission de l'amadouer, de le faire rentrer dans le moule, afin que cette union ait lieu._

 _Vous êtes une excellente actrice, cela devrait donc être aisé._

 _Notre destin est entre vos mains._

 _Ne me décevez._

 _Alexei Graves_ »

IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE LA ?

Ah le traître. Là, j'avoue, j'ai grave les boules, même si mon masque de reine des glaces n'a pas bougé. Je suis furieuse. Je dois séduire Black pour honorer un contrat qu'on a fait dans mon dos, sans mon consentement ? Je ne suis pas une marchandise, non mais !

C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?

Il le sait qu'on n'a jamais pu s'encadrer.

Et puis de quel avenir il parle ? On est genre ULTRA RICHES, plus riches que les Black, alors qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?

« Poussin ?

-Puce, je réponds en grognant.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Le truc qui ne va pas, c'est que je viens de me rendre compte que ma meilleure amie a loupé le Poudlard Express avec toutes ces péripéties. Du coup, je lance un Assurdiato, et je lui raconte tout, en gardant un self-control que je ne me connais pas. Elle me regarde, scandalisée. Ben quoi, les nobles et les rois moldus faisaient ce genre d'alliances non ? Alors pourquoi ça la choque tant que ça au juste ?

« On va trouver un moyen. », me réconforte ma petite tornade aux cheveux roux, en me prenant la main sous la table des Gryffondor.

Elle a ajouté une connerie monumentale genre « il y a pire que Black. » Elle a fumé de la drogue de moldus ou quoi ?

Je balaye notre table du regard. Je suis clairement désespérée là. J'ai envie de mourir. Si j'étais du genre à pleurer, je le ferai. De rage, les nerfs qui lâchent, tout ça.

Black s'est barré avec Lupin et Pettigrow. Potter zieute dans notre direction.

Attendez, Black n'a pas dit que le père du bigleux était au Magenmagot ?

« Potter

-Salut Graves, me dit-il, le visage qui s'éclaire, en tapotant sa main sur la place à côté de lui

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Moi aussi. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le Poursuiveur crétin qui passe sa vie avec un vif d'Or ? Vous me direz, un Souaffle, ça prend plus de place.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assois à côté avec classe et volupté. Sérieux les gars, on peut être exaspérée, mais déchirer sa race quand même !

« Tu es la meilleure amie d'Evans.

-Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà.

-Elle me déteste.

-Moi aussi je te déteste.

-T'es chiante, t'es au courant ? s'exaspère-t-il

-On me le dit tout le temps, c'est un peu ma mission dans la vie. Ouvre le dictionnaire au terme connasse, tu verras ma photo avec une couronne, un sceptre, te faire un geste on ne peut plus grossier, j'ajoute en minaudant.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aides avec elle. »

ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?

C'est entièrement sa faute si mes deux meilleurs amis se font la gueule comme des chiens de faïence, comme si nous avoir emmerdé pendant 5 années n'était pas suffisant. Il a fumé quoi le Capitaine en carton de notre équipe ?

« A faire quoi ? je demande en me contenant.

-A la conquérir. »

J'éclate de rire. C'est une blague ? Une manigance ? Un stratagème ? Une stratégie ? C'est la meilleure de l'année et pourtant on n'est pas le 1er avril.

« S'il te plaît Graves, articule Potter, gêné et agacé (ce qui me fait encore plus marrer, on va pas s'mentir).

-Ok, je vais enquêter pour toi Potter, je serai ta taupe, mais je ne trahirai pas ma meilleure amie !

-Top la. »

A contre cœur, je lui tape la main qu'il a levé à côté de sa tête, même si en fait, j'avais très envie de taper sa tête, justement… Avec mon poing.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? me demande-t-il.

-Je crois savoir que Black t'a parlé de notre petit problème de papiers, je hasarde l'air de rien en buvant une tasse de thé.

-Oui, on en a parlé avec mon père qui …

-… Travaille au Magenmagot, par Merlin Potter, tu peux arrêter de te vanter deux secondes ?

-C'est bon, grommelle-t-il.

-Bon, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ou plutôt, de ton père. Faut qu'il trouve un moyen de faire annuler ce mariage à deux mornilles, sinon, je vais mourir !

-Si vous ne le faites pas, vous allez mourir donc…

-Plutôt recevoir un baiser du détraqueur !

-Ca aurait pu être pire que Sirius, non ? »

QU'EST-CE-QU'ILS ONT TOUS AVEC CA PAR MELIN ?

« Bon Potter, faut que tu demandes à ton père s'il y a moyen de trouver une faille. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des gosses attardés. D'ailleurs je ne veux pas de gosses. je m'empresse d'ajouter. Ahhh, mais ça voudrait dire que Black poserait ses mains sur moi, je réalise avec une grimace écoeurée.

-T'as une idée ?

-Mes aïeuls peut-être ? Pose la question. »

J'ai dit ça, et je me suis tirée fissa.

Avec un type du Magenmagot de mon côté, ça devrait le faire, non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Comment j'ai fini célibataire

 _Un flash vert. Des types avec des masques horribles. Des gens qui hurlent. Une maison qui prend feu._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il est 3h du mat'. C'était quoi ce rêve ? N'importe quoi, vraiment. Je transpire.

Bon, je suis d'une lignée de Sang Pur Slave/Scandinave (probablement, sinon vous l'expliquez comment mon deuxième nom au juste ?), avec des ascendants Vélane (pas très Sang-Pur tout ça, mais passons), une fille de bonne famille (dès que les ringards de la haute ne sont plus là, je ressemble a une racaille, mais soit). Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Parce que je vais aller me laver, tiens ! Mais pas dans notre salle de bain, sinon je vais réveiller les filles, et elles vont m'en vouloir. Je déteste les filles, je préfère traîner avec des garçons, c'est moins chiant. Mais j'adore mes 4 colocataires, donc ça fera l'affaire.

Je m'extirpe de mon lit avec ma baguette. Un petit Lumos, quelques détours bien chiants dans les couloirs hors couvre feu. Et me voilà devant la salle de bain des préfets. Je balance le mot de passe. J'ouvre l'eau pour remplir la baignoire. Je fais 30 minutes de yoga pour me fatiguer un peu. J'enlève mon short pyjama (en vrai, c'est un shorty, mais on s'en cogne), mon débardeur pyjama ultra court (quoi, ces fringues ne sont plus à ma taille mais je les adore !), et je me glisse dans l'eau chaude.

On est bien là les gars.

Un sifflement me réveille en sursaut. Je me retourne, chope ma baguette sur le repose tête de la baignoire de marbre, avec seulement les yeux qui dépassent et là je vois Black. Saleté, qu'est-ce qu'il fout l du mat' celui là ?

« On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici, sale pervers ? »

Ouais, je suis pas aristocratique le matin a 3h du mat, foutez moi la paix. Comment ça, je le suis jamais en dehors des soirées de la haute attardée ? Vous, je commence à ne plus trop vous apprécier.

« Pervers ? C'est toi qui t'exhibes devant moi ! », me balance-t-il en me pointant du doigts.

Ce monde est-il sérieux ? Je soupire, rapproche toute la mousse vers moi pour me cacher de ce con pas fini et …

QU'EST-CE-QUE BLACK FOUT DANS MON BAIN A BULLES ?

J'ai poussé un cri de fillette hystérique (ce n'est pas mon style, même moi, ça m'a choquée), et Black éclate de rire. Pourquoi m'exaspère-t-il autant ?

« C'est cette histoire de mariage qui met tes hormones en ébullitions ?

-Dans tes rêves Black, plutôt me faire piétiner par des centaures affamés que te laisser m'approcher !

-Alors on va mourir ! Sauf si … Cornedrue m'a dit que tu cherchais une faille ?

-Occupe toi de tes affaires !

-Ce sont, mes affaires ! Je me suis enfin débarrassé de ma famille mais je t'ai toujours dans les pattes ! »

Charmééééée. Tout le monde me dit que j'aurai pu avoir pire que Black, mais lui, il a quand même hérité de la meilleure, je suis vachement perdante dans l'histoire !

Au fait, j'ai jamais compris les surnoms débiles qu'ils se donnent, les Maraudeurs.

Il y a un bruit de porte derrière nous, je me retourne et … Evan ?

MAIS PUTAIN Y A UNE POUF DERRIÈRE LUI !

Salaud !

Bon, on se contient, soit digne Alisa, ça ne t'atteinds pas, parce que tu t'en fous des mecs, tu te souviens ?

Ouais mais mon amour propre ? La nana bafouée. Tu me diras, personne n'est au courant… Mais moi je le sais. J'ai les nerfs.

Je tiens à me féliciter car j'ai réussi à garder mon masque de reine des glaces. Merveilleuse que je suis.

Il me regarde et regarde Black tour à tour, le regard noir.

Black sourit, comme un débile. Il a l'air fier de lui.

Le petite pétasse derrière mon futur ex a l'air à l'ouest. Je la traite de pétasse, mais si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas que je suis sensée être avec lui, puisque personne ne le sait (l'excitation du secret, vous rappelez-vous ?)

Et ce sale traître de Sev' qui m'a rien dit. J'vais le taper ce Sang-Mêlé à deux mornilles.

Calmons-nous palsembleu ! Pour autant que je sache, Evan est discret, donc mon meilleur pote est hors de cause.

OUF.

Evan tourne les talons avec sa pute de bas étage.

« Je crois que ce mec te désire, lâche innocemment Black.

-Lâche moi la grappe. A la base, je voulais me détendre moi, je marmonne.

-Au fait, moi aussi, je te toucherai pour rien au monde. »

Quel menteur, les filles m'envient, me jalousent les garçons me désirent, m'aiment. Et pas juste à cause de la magie qui coule dans mon ADN en partie Velane, y a que des traits et des courbes parfaites dans ma famille, côté sorciers aussi.

Un peu comme les Black.

D'ailleurs ce con me fixe. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi beau. Un vrai Black quoi.

Dommage qu'il soit aussi prétentieux, arrogant, narcissique, fier de lui, hautain, égocentrique …

Bon, ok, moi aussi j'ai ce genre de défauts, mais je le montre que lorsqu'on me provoque. Quand on cherche, on trouve, vous connaissez ? Mère maquerelle, mais jamais injuste, vous comprenez ?

« Black, arrête de me fixer. je dis en fixant un point devant moi, la mousse cachant mon corps.

-J'observe ma future femme. » me répond-il, goguenard, moqueur.

Il fait exprès pour m'énerver. Je déteste Sirius Black, au cas ou quelqu'un n'aurait toujours pas compris.

Le lendemain, je suis d'humeur trèèèès désagréable au petit déjeuner. Bon, clairement, je ne suis plus avec l'autre Scrout à Pétards puisqu'il emmène une pouf dans la salle de bain, mais faut quand même que je lui en foute plein la gueule au passage. Et ma dignité, dans l'histoire, non mais ?

Une main m'agrippe le bras et m'attire dans une salle déserte. SUPER, je vais être en retard en Métamorphoses, cours tenu par ma directrice de maison, une personne adorable, j'vous l'dis ! Et je suis pas sensée avoir des amis qui remarquent quand je disparais ? Je vais en changer, ça leur apprendra à cette bande de nuls !

« Pas mariée, et tu prends déjà des bains avec lui ?

-Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ? je réponds, le visage dur. C'est toi qui était accompagné de quelqu'un. Black et moi, c'était pas prévu, et j'ai juste pas réussi à m'en débarrasser. Il aime juste me gâcher la vie.

-Le hasard et les coïncidences, tu n'y crois pas pour les autres, mais pour toi oui ? Peut-être que finalement, vous vous aimez, sinon vous ne prendriez pas de bain ! »

Il se fout de moi là, on est d'accord ? Bon ok, les choses se sont mal goupillées, mais je ne suis pas allée au bain avec Black. Lui, il est venu avec une fille. ET nous aimer ?

ON PEUT PAS SE PIFRER SANS BLAGUES !

Je toise Evan de haut en bas, le regard noir, mais ferme. Aucun sentiment ne transparaît, je vois bien que lui aussi, sait qu'il s'est fait grillé, et qu'il ne fait pas le fier. Sauf que moi j'ai rien fait, et que lui allait le faire. Il est dégoûté. Il a compris.

« Vous avez trouvé un endroit isolé pour faire ce que vous avez à faire j'espère. », je balance en sortant de la salle, la tête haute, avant de courir jusqu'à ma salle de métamorphose, comme une dératée, pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était pas quelqu'un de bien. »

Lily, ma meilleure amie, toujours aussi sympa. Madame je sais tout, insupportable quand elle fait ça. Je soupire bruyamment et continue mon sortilège d'apparition d'oiseau de manière informulée, puisqu'on est ENFIN sensés le faire de manière officielle, maintenant. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais plus faire de coups en douce d'ici quelques mois, puisque quasiment tout le monde saura utiliser la technique informulée, et que je suis une élève pour ainsi dire surdouée.

J'adore jouer des tours à ceux qui sèment le vent, pour récolter la tempête que je suis…

CHIOTTES !

En potions, Rosier (oui, c'est plus mon mec, donc il repasse au nom de famille), a eu l'idée de laisser sa place, pour rejoindre ses copains Lestrange 2ème du nom, et Mulciber (le gros naz qui a torturé ma nouvelle copine).

Du coup Sev' et moi on se retrouve tous seuls comme des cons.

Donc, comme les Maraudeurs foutent encore le bordel, Slug nous envoie Black.

Je soupire de manière exaspérée, Sev' est furieux, et Black ... On s'en fout, je le déteste.

Et Lily aussi par la même occasion, sale traîtresse, tout ça, c'est de sa faute !

Heure du déjeuner, j'avais vraiment trop faim. Ça fait 10 ans que je vis entre l'Irlande, l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre, et je n'apprécie toujours pas leur cuisine. La Russie me manque. Heureusement pour moi, à Poudlard, il y a de tout, même de la cuisine française.

J'attrape une louche de patates sautées et un steak d'hippogriffe. Un régal.

Les hiboux arrivent, et Lily ouvre le journal et le lit à toute allure.

« Il y a eu une attaque, m'annonce-t-elle, Une famille de moldus. »

Je vois l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je prends le journal une fois qu'elle a finit, et lit l'article.

La photo c'est… une maison en feu… ils parlent d'un sort impardonnable et d'un nettoyage de la scène de crime par le sort Feudeymon.

C'est… C'est ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve.

On peut avoir des visions, quand on dort ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – Mon grand père Graves

J'ai rejoint Severus à la bibliothèque pendant une heure de trou, à sa demande, à savoir, par le biais d'un morceau de parchemin en forme d'oiseau, griffonné dessus.

Entre deux étagères, je le trouve enfin le nez fourré dans un magazine qui semble dater du demi siècle dernier.

Je racle la gorge, et il lève un regard noir qui s'adoucit en me voyant :

« Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.

-Bonjour Sev', ça va, moi je vais très bien, je me moque gentiment.

-J'ai réussi à trouver la trace d'un Graves au MACUSA. C'était un Auror, me dit-il en m'ignorant complètement (j'ai parfois la folle envie de cogner sur mes amis, je l'avais déjà dit ?)

-Aux Etats Unis ? je demande étonnée.

-Oui. Percival Graves, il était directeur de la Sécurité Magique et le bras droit de la présidente Séraphine Picquery. A l'époque de Grindelwald, me précise-t-il en me tendant le journal.

-Nous sommes russes, j'objecte après avoir lu en diagonale l'article, et observé cet homme d'âge mur, séduisant, aux yeux et cheveux noirs de jais.

-Ca pourrait être ta mère, la russe, parce que Graves c'est plutôt anglophone.

-Peut-être qu'elle l'était, peut-être pas, en attendant, mon père a un fort accent, même plus que moi.,je précise (oui, j'ai un petit accent de l'est, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?)

-Peut-être que ta grand-mère paternelle était russe, et qu'à la retraite ou la mort de ce Graves là, ton père a vécu en Russie, propose Severus, en tous cas, il devait être important puisque Grindelwald a usurpé son identité vers 1926. »

Je relis plusieurs fois l'article, et franchement, à part découvrir à quoi ressemble un membre de ma famille autre que mon père, je vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider pour me débarrasser de ces chaînes qu'on appelle mariage.

« Je vais pousser mes recherches, affirme Rogue en faisant volte face.

-Du coup, tu vas bien ? », je le hèle.

Mrs Pince me gueule un gros « SILENCE », quelqu'un lui explique qu'elle fait plus de bruit que nous, là ?

Bon Severus est parti, ce sale lâche.

Du coup, je l'imite.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas tous mes esprits, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette découverte. Je serai en partie américaine ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi on m'a appris à parler anglais en même temps que le russe, mais quand même. Mais nous n'avons jamais été aux Etats-Unis, mon père était extrêmement fier de son pays, ça l'a chamboulé de venir en Grande Bretagne. Mais si son père est américain, pourquoi on n'est pas partis Outre-Atlantique ? Il ne parle jamais du reste de sa famille, j'ai toujours pensé que tout le monde était mort, s'ils sont morts aux USA, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas y aller ?

Bon, et surtout, COMMENT ÇA M'AIDE POUR CASSER CE CONTRAT DÉBILE ?

En cours de sortilèges, j'en parle à Lily, pendant que nous nous entraînons au sortilège de copie, j'ai nommé le sort « Gemino », de manière informulée. Vous vous dites « mais comment peut-elle lancer un sort et bavarder en même temps ? ». Je suis une femme, je peux faire deux choses en même temps. Et puis je suis un génie !

« C'est peut-être à cause de ton grand-père que vous avez quitté la Russie, me propose la belle rouquine alors qu'elle abandonne le sort que nous devons apprendre pour lancer un bel 'avis', faisant apparaître des oiseaux.

-Qui en Russie voudrait se débarrasser d'un homme d'affaires ? Surtout si son père était aussi important, je réplique agacée tout en lançant un sort de confusion à Potter qui fixe ma meilleure amie avec des yeux de Merlans fris.

-Telle est la question ! Comment as-tu découvert ce lien de parenté ?

-C'est Severus, je répond nonchalamment en faisant le sort aguamenti (oui, je soif, et alors ?). Tu sais Puce, il serait peut-être temps que tu lui pardonnes, il s'en veut, il a compris.

-Il n'a pas répondu à ma question et ne compte pas le faire », lâche ma future ex meilleure amie avec un regard mauvais vers moi.

Oui, Flitwick est à moitié en train de s'extasier de nos sorts et de nous réprimander par la pensée. Et la parfaite Mme Je Sais Tout Qui Ne Jure Que Par Le Règlement n'apprécie pas qu'un professeur ne puisse mal la voir. Ce qui est dommage, parce que moi, je m'en fiche complètement, de l'avis des autres, y compris des enseignants. Même si j'ai toujours évité les retenues, vous imaginez la tête de mon père ?

En tous cas, j'ai envie de crier à ma meilleure amie que sans Severus, notre nouvelle copine Mary serait sûrement morte. J'ai envie de lui crier que Severus est amoureux d'elle. Mais j'ai promis de la boucler, et je suis une personne de parole.

Je vois que Potter arrête pas de me faire des signes, qu'est-ce-qu'il me veut celui là ?

Ah oui, si je veux l'aide de son paternel, faut que je sonde Lily pour lui. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire, je peux juste lui répéter ce que je sais sans importuner ma jolie meilleure amie ? Mais j'ai donné ma parole. Fichue parole, tiens !

« Lily Pads…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, je continue de trouver que Potter est beaucoup trop bizarre…

-Comment ça ?

-Avant il passait sa vie à nous défier, et maintenant, il te dévore du regard.

-Il doit être content parce que je ne parle plus à Severus, souffle mon amie après avoir haussé les épaules.

-Il veut peut-être te séduire maintenant ?

-Si tel est le cas, ce doit être un pari. Tu sais que je ne peux pas le voir. »

Je m'esclaffe. Ben quoi, j'aurai essayé, non ?

A la fin du cours, je m'en vais à la salle d'études pour travailler sur mon cours de divination. 50 cm de parchemin … Taré !

Bref, je travaille dessus pendant que Lily travaille sur ses runes anciennes, en face de moi. Un crayon à papier (je crois que c'est le terme pour cet objet moldu) noue ses cheveux en demi chignon, pendant que des mèches rebelles tombaient le long de sa nuque. Ma meilleure amie est magnifique, et il ne s'agit pas de magie démoniaque qui coule dans ses veines, contrairement à moi. Enfin, je dis ça, mais même les sorciers de ma famille qui n'ont pas été « salis » par l'ADN Velane sont beaux. Bon, j'avoue, je n'en sais rien, c'est ce que mon père m'a dit quand je lui ai fait la réflexion quand j'étais petite. Mais peut-être, maintenant que j'y pense, qu'il a dit ça pour me rassurer et que j'arrête d'avoir de la peine. J'avais 4 ans après tout.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir avant mes 6 ans. Je me souviens de la Russie, des moments passés ensemble à voyager dans notre belle patrie mais … Le reste, c'est trou noir.

Je secoue la tête, et, en faisant ça, je vois que Potter s'est installé à côté de moi. Il fixe Lily, les coudes sur la table, le menton et les joues dans ses mains, le regard brillant. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi orgueilleux et insupportable je dirai qu'il admire ma meilleure amie.

« Potter, grogne celle-ci

-Tu es vraiment merveilleuse Evans. Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? », hurle Lily.

Elle lance un coup d'œil au professeur McGonagall qui lui lance son regard perçant 'il y en a qui travaillent ici', se lève d'un bon, et sort en fulminant de la grande salle. Je m'apprête à l'imiter, me levant tranquillement, quand Potter me chope le bras et tire dessus pour que je me rassois.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, Potter ?

-Elle pense quoi de moi ?

-Elle te déteste ! T'as passé 5 ans à martyriser notre meilleur ami, et même s'ils sont brouillés, tu es tellement imbuvable qu'elle pense que tu fais ça parce qu'on t'a défié.

-N'importe quoi ! Je l'aime vraiment, sa force de caractère, son sens de la justice, sa beauté.

-Surtout le dernier point, je marmonne (ben oui, je lui fais pas confiance, ce changement de situation c'est trop étrange). Au fait, j'ajoute en me levant, tu peux demander à ton père des infos sur un certain Percival Graves ?

-C'est un membre de ta famille ?

-Possible, je dis en ramassant mes affaires à jeter dans mon sac.

-Et toi, tu vas continuer de m'aider avec Evans ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, en vrai ? La rajouter à ton tableau de chasse ? Tu te doutes que je ne ferai pas ça !

-Je veux en finir avec ce tableau, c'est elle que je veux. », m'annonce Potter avec un regard d'enfant boudeur.

Je me retourne et pars telle une reine sans demander mon reste. Je suis sûre qu'il se fout de moi, celui-là !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – Shopping à Pré-Au-Lard

Le mois d'octobre, vous savez avec quoi ça rime ? ça rime avec SORTIE À PRE-AU-LARD !

Je suis juste HEU-REU-SE !

Je vais aller me balader avec Lily, ensuite on va rejoindre Alice et Mary, ensuite, pendant qu'Alice ira rejoindre son prétendant, Frank Londubat, et que Mary et Lily iront flâner, moi, je retrouverai Severus.

ÇA VA ÊTRE TROP BIEN !

Qui dit Pré-Au-Lard, signifie pas d'uniforme ! ça, c'est vraiment le pied. J'enfile un jean noir coupe boyfriend troué de partout des cuisses aux genoux, une chemise de cachemire manches trois quart rouge moulante avec les boutons du haut entrouverts, mes bottes noires en cuir de dragon, je suis prête ! J'ai attaché mes cheveux qui ont la même couleur que la lune (ou que l'argent.. ou l'or blanc… je vous laisse décider !) en une tresse épi de blé sur le côté, avec un fin ruban de satin saphir (couleur de mes yeux, je vous le rappelle quand même) qui s'entrelace dedans.

Je rejoins Lily dans la Grande Salle. Potter lui parle, et quand j'arrive il lève les yeux vers moi et souris faiblement. Je vois Lily de dos donc je vois pas trop ce qu'il se passe, juste que Potter a l'air tout penaud.

« Salut Graves !

-Potter, t'embêtes encore ma copine, dis-je tandis que Lily me prend le bras, avec toute la fierté dont elle peut faire preuve (tête haute Evans, on dirait une reine).

-Ta … Quoi ? Vous … Vous ? Deux ! s'exclame Potter en nous pointant alternativement le doigt vers nous deux.

-Casse toi Potter, je siffle.

-T'en as mis du temps ! Merci, souffle Lily en m'entraînant avec elle, tandis que Lupin et Pettigrow éclatent de rire, et que Black aboie.

-J'avais besoin de sommeil. »

Nous discutons joyeusement. A Pré-Au-Lard, nous nous arrêtons à Gaichiffon, le magasin de prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, afin de s'extasier sur les robes. Ca me permet de voir lesquelles plaisent à Lily, après tout, c'est bientôt Noël, et le 30 janvier, il y a son anniversaire (la nana chiante quoi).

Après quoi, nous allons à Honeydukes faire le plein de bonbons, de caramels, de cubes de glaces à la noix de coco, des confiseries fourrées au miel, et diverses variétés de chocolat (pour nos soirées pyjama, et aussi, j'ai tout le temps faim en cours). Le 9 janvier, il y a l'anniversaire de Severus, du coup je lui achète ses confiseries préférées.

Ensuite, nous retrouvons Alice et Mary aux 3 balais, pépouze. Je demande du Wiskhy Pur Feu, Lily un rhum Groseille, Mary une bièraubeurre, et Alice de la liqueur d'œillet.

A la fin de la 4ème tournée (chacune paye à son tour), je sors en direction de la cabane hurlante, pour retrouver Severus.

Alors que je m'approche, je vois qu'il se dispute avec 4 connards… Ouais, dans le mille, les maraudeurs.

« Alors Servilus, on t'a manqués ? sort Black avec un grand sourire.

-Parce que nous, on a beaucoup pensé à toi, ajoute Potter, un sourire en coin.

-Laissez moi tranquille ! Vous n'en avez pas marre ?

-Cornedrue, Pamol, franchement… tente Lupin.

-Laisse les faire Lunard, s'esclaffe Pettigrow, impatient en gesticulant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Incarcerem, je m'écrie, baguette pointée vers Potter, attachant ainsi Potter comme un saucisson.

-Graves, s'écrie Black. Libère le.

-T'as qu'à le faire, petit génie, je m'énerve en prenant Severus par le bras et en tournant les talons.

-Tu préfères Servilus à ton futur mari, s'écrie Pettigrow alors que Lupin libère Potter.

-Ferme la ! », je crie de toutes mes forces, en attirant mon ami dans la direction opposée.

Ils m'énervent ! Ils lui ont foutu la paix pendant un mois, et un peu à la fin de l'année dernière, et là, ils recommencent, je suis furax !

En plus, l'autre qui ouvre sa bouche sur un mariage que je ne compte pas faire. Il m'énerve tête de rat !

On s'éloigne vers La Tête de Sanglier lorsque mon meilleur ami me lance :

« T'as pas peur ?

-De quoi ? Eux ? Pourquoi, tu les trouves effrayants, toi ?

-Non mais, tu as besoin du père de Potter, non ?

-Oui, et Potter a besoin de moi, donc il continuera de m'aider. T'inquiète Sev', j'ajoute en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule dans le bras avec un grand sourire, tu passeras toujours avant ! »

Severus me lance un faible sourire alors que nous commandons à boire au patron de la tête de Sanglier (dont le barman a de faux airs de Dumbledore).

Pourquoi il me foudroie du regard comme ça, ce con, il n'a jamais rien vu ?

« Tu sais Sev, ça serait peut-être mieux de ne plus traîner avec Avery et Mulciber.

-C'est à cause de ta nouvelle copine, MacDonald ?

-Non mais tu sais, je pense que Lily pourrait te pardonner si tu coupais tout contact avec eux.

-Tu penses que je suis influençable, c'est ça ? s'énerve Severus.

-Bon, Sev', tu la boucles et tu m'écoutes. Je suis ton amie, ok, pas ton ennemie ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Tu te demandes toujours comment faire pour réparer ton amitié avec Lily. Si tu me laissais lui dire que c'est toi qui m'a prévenue pour Mary… Ou si tu lui disais pourquoi elle est différente des autres nés moldus à tes yeux… Je pense que vous pourriez redevenir amis, tu comprends ? Ou si tu la rassurais en disant que tu ne comptes pas devenir Mangemort, parce que ça, ça la dégoûte, et je t'avoue que moi je m'inquiète... Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? J'essaye de t'aider, là !

-Je sais, mais tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de cette forme de magie pour empêcher mon père de nous faire du mal, à ma mère et moi.

-Et si je vous trouvais un endroit où vous cacher de lui ? T'auras plus besoin de leur aide, non ? »

Severus hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant exagérément. Je suis à peu près sûre et certaine que j'ai entendu un bruit à côté de nous à ce moment là, mais c'est sûrement le client d'à côté.

Moi je crois qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Je sais bien qu'il est amer, mais quand même ! Les Mangemorts, ça impressionne qui ?

Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'aime, mais on parle de mon meilleur ami, et je veux le débarrasser de toute cette magie noire à deux mornilles, avant qu'il ne soit embrigadé dans des choses tellement plus grandes et puissantes que lui.

Bon, il est l'heure, je me barre avant que ses deux potes (Markus Mulciber et Tybalt Avery) en carton tout pourris ne débarquent.

Je traîne un peu dans la Grand-Rue. Au loin, je vois Frank et Alice qui se tiennent par la main (trop mignons ces deux là !). Et je vois aussi Lupin qui parle avec Mary (depuis qu'on la sauvée de l'autre con de Mulciber, je crois qu'ils se sont rapprochés). Pettigrow est en train de s'empiffrer sur un banc, tout seul (on dit que Severus n'a pas d'amis parce qu'il a un côté solitaire, mais dès que les potes de Pettigrow ont mieux à faire, il se retrouve tout seul). Potter est encore en train de parler à Lily qui semble lui gueuler dessus (elle gesticule et fait de grands gestes). 2 fois dans la même journée ? Chapeau Potter ! Et il est où l'autre ?

« Graves !

-HAAAA ! BLACK ! ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? je hurle en sursautant (ce con m'a gueulé dans les oreilles en arrivant de nulle part DANS MON DOS)

-T'as attaqué mon meilleur ami. me lance-t-il avec un regard pleins de reproches.

-Je n'ai fait que défendre le miens.

-On n'a rien fait !

-Mais vous comptiez le faire, ça fait 5 ans que ça dure, foutez-lui la paix, je me mets à crier.

-Pourquoi tu continues de lui parler ? Même Evans s'est rendu compte que c'est un sale type

-Ca te regarde pas !

-Si on doit se marier…

-Rêve !

-J'appelle plutôt ça un cauchemar Graves. »

Je tourne les talons et me barre, tête haute, telle une reine. Quel con, il m'énerve à se mêler de mes affaires !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – La bonne idée de Lily

 _Flash vert. Un cri de femme. Un bruit sourd. Un enfant aux yeux émeraude. Un autre flash vert._

Je me réveille en tremblant. C'était quoi cette prémonition ? C'était qui cette femme ? Et l'enfant ?

Je suis en colère, comment suis-je sensée aider les gens si je n'ai aucune information du lieu et du moment, moi ? Je ne suis pas devin !

Ah, en fait si.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans tous les sens.

Réveil : 6h du matin.

Je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir.

Rageuse, je me lève, enfile une cape, et sors à pas de loup du dortoir, puis de la salle commune.

La grosse dame râle, comme toujours, elle ne peut pas la boucler celle-là ?

Je cours dans le château, et arrive enfin à la Tour D'Astronomie. Là, je m'assois au bord du parapet et de la tourelle, et j'observe les étoiles.

Je ne sais jamais comment je fais pour ne pas me faire prendre par Rusard. Faut croire que les rares fois où j'entends du bruit et que j'envoie des sorts d'Aveuglements ou de Confusions suffisent. N'empêche, je tuerai pour une cape d'invisibilité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais à un moment, j'entends comme des bruits de pas, des bruissements de vêtements, le même genre que j'avais entendu à la Tête du Sanglier.

La baguette à la main que je fais tourner entre mes doigts, je lance, toujours de manière informulée, un Hominum revelio dans diverses directions. Sans aucun résultat. Je deviens parano.

Finalement j'entends la porte se fermer. Je me tourne. C'est Potter.

Pas moyen d'avoir la paix !

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et soupire.

Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux très fort, il va disparaître ?

Ah bah non.

Il soupire encore.

Il est chiant !

« Alisa…

-Potter, il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appellent comme ça !

-On travaille ensemble non ? On s'entraide, donc on peut peut-être par nos prénoms ?

-NON.

-Alisa…

-T'as décidé de m'emmerder, c'est ça ? Je suis venue ici pour être tranquille !

-Je suis amoureux.

-Je …»

Quoi ?

Je me retourne vers Potter. Son regard se perd dans le parc, la Forêt Interdite. Il a l'air super triste. Je suis sensée faire quoi ? Ce n'est pas mon ami, je n'ai pas à lui remonter le moral ! Une asociale comme moi ! Et après tout ce qu'il a fait à Severus ? HORS DE QUESTION.

Il tourne son regard vers moi, il a l'air super triste, ses yeux son humides.

Je crois qu'il a senti que je le regardais car il lève la tête vers moi en soupirant.

Il ne peut pas arrêter de soupirer ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-A quel sujet ?

-Lily ! J'ai essayé de me faire remarquer, et maintenant elle me déteste. Vue qu'il n'y a plus Servilus, j'essaye d'être moins sûr de moi…

\- **kof kof** arrogant **kof kof** , je coupe

-Plus doux, plus gentil, plus avenant, j'ignore même toutes les filles qui me courent après mais rien n'y fait, elle me déteste.

-T'as quand même pourri la vie de son meilleur ami pendant 5 ans…

-Mais il adore la magie noire !

-Preuves ? Rien ! Vous aviez besoin d'un souffre douleur, ce qui est profondément injuste. Toujours quand il est seul en plus ! C'est dégueulasse, et lâche. Alors même s'ils ne se parlent plus …

-Tu dis que je n'ai aucune chance.

-Je dis que je continuerai d'investiguer et de chercher un angle d'attaque pour toi, si tu le fais pour moi.

-De toutes façons, je le ferai, ne serait-ce que pour Patmol.

-Soit, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois vraiment motivé. Et puis, prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire, je me sens d'humeur généreuse.

-Je suis né le 27 mars.

-Je m'en cogne Potter. »

Il se jette dans mes bras et je me raidis. Je déteste les contacts. Surtout venant d'un ennemi. Un meilleur ennemi, finalement, puisqu'on travaille en équipe.

Je viens vraiment de donner de faux espoirs à Potter ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa liberté.

« J'ai eu une idée, dit soudainement Lily pendant le déjeune, dans la Grande Salle.

-A quel sujet ? je demande en machouillant mon blanc de poulet.

-Chez les moldus, ce genre de contrat était destiné aux familles royales, et aux nobles.

-Certes.

-C'était des alliances.

-Mais encore.

-Il y avait certaines clauses à respecter.

-Moldus et Sang-Purs sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est extraordinaire.

-Il y en a une qui arrive quasiment toujours.

-Dis toujours.

-Ca ne va pas te plaire …

-Lily Pad ?

-La clause de virginité. »

Je recrache sur Lily, installée en face de moi, le jus de citrouille qui venait d'entrer dans ma bouche. Ma meilleure amie, le visage trempé, prends une serviette pour s'essuyer, l'air blasé, la bouche entrouverte.

« La QUOI ?

-La clause de…

-Je t'ai entendue la première foi, je m'énerve.

-On sait toutes les deux… A part si…

-Non Lily, je te l'aurais dit, je m'impatiente en me servant un peu d'écrasé de patates.

-C'est dommage. »

Je foudroie ma meilleure amie. Qui pourrait vendre son enfant comme une marchandise. Et surtout, qui vendrait la vertu de son enfant ? Les moldus sont vraiment étranges.

Mais est-ce que ce genre de clauses existe chez les Sang-Purs britanniques ? Ou même les Sang-Purs tout court ?

Je me lève avec humeur, à la recherche de mon partenaire. Je le trouve dans la cour, entouré de groupies.

« Potter !

-Excusez-moi les filles, je suis demandé, dit-il avec une courbette en rangeant son vif d'or dans son sac, avant de se tourner vers moi. Salut Graves !

-Allez, cassez-vous les poufs, je m'énerve en éloignant le Fan Club Des Maraudeurs, Potter, tu sais que ce n'est pas en t'entourant de filles débiles et en continuant de flirter avec elles, que Lily va te prendre au sérieux ?

-Mais ce sont elles qui viennent !

-Rah, on s'en tape, je m'agace, écoute, j'ai pensé à un truc. Ça existe dans la noblesse et royauté moldue, mais je ne sais pas si ça se fait chez les 28 sacrés. Tu pourras demander à ton père ?

-Dis-moi tout Graves, me fait Potter, avec un air affreusement et ridiculement sérieux que je ne lui connais.

-C'est gênant. On n'est même pas proches. C'est débile, je fais en m'apprêtant à partir, avant qu'il ne me retienne.

-Reviens ici Graves. Je ne me moquerai pas, promis.

-C'est heum… une clause… une clause de … sur heum… je bégaye

-Alisa Graves qui perd ses moyens... m'interromps Potter avec un sourire en coin détestable

-Vertue, je souffle en baissant les yeux.

-Hein ? s'étonne Potter en plissant les yeux.

-Tu as très bien compris, je lance en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je… je vais me renseigner… », me promets Potter alors que je tourne le dos et repars, la tête haute, et les joues rosies.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 – Trouver une stratégie

Ce déjeuner là, je reçois une lettre de mon père.

En gros, il me rappelle l'importance de ma mission, sans prendre de nouvelles de moi, il a l'air énervé, voire inquiet, et ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Ça m'a profondément intriguée. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, du haut de mes quinze ans, j'essaye de faire annuler ce mariage, et lui, mon propre père, veut absolument que je retourne Black ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que les Black ont que mon père veut avoir.

Faisons un résumé.

Mon père est issu d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur des pays de l'Est, presque noble, pour ne pas dire royale. Puissante, respectée, et très riche. Mon père, quant à lui, est un sorcier doué de génie, richissime, doté de relations importantes de travail et sociales. Il est extrêmement influent en Angleterre, en Ecosse, au Pays de Galles, et en Irlande, où nous avons élu domicile après avoir quitté (même si je pense fuir), notre Russie natale où nous n'avons plus jamais mis les pieds depuis mes 6ans.

Son père fut le bras droit de la Présidente du MACUSA. Il a vécu aux Etats-Unis.

Je ne sais rien de ma mère, à part qu'elle était une Sang-Pure, dont on aime me dire que sa lignée a été souillée par de l'ADN démoniaque, susnommée les Vélanes. Sa famille était probablement Scandinave, puisque mon deuxième prénom en est originaire. Quel rôle avait sa famille dans l'aristocratie magique de son pays ? De Russie ? Aucune idée.

Dans les deux cas, je suis la seule héritière de ce royaume, puisque la seule famille que j'ai encore vivante est mon père.

J'ai des dons de voyance, ou de prémonitions, dans des temps anciens, on m'aurait enfermée dans un temple en tant que prophétesse ou oracle. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où cela me vient.

Cet été, on a fait un contrat de Sang-Pur britannique pour me marier de force à un adolescent que j'exècre et qui me le rend bien. Sa famille, la très noble lignée des Black, serait plus ou moins l'équivalent de la famille de mon père. Ils sont extrêmement puristes (je retiens les mots fanatiques, fascistes, et racistes dans un coin de ma tête). Ils n'hésitent pas à éradiquer les branches 'pourries' de leur arbre généalogique : les traîtres à leur Sang ! Tout ce qui n'est pas Sang-Pur dégage : c'est de la triche, on ne va pas se mentir, car depuis qu'Androméda a fui pour vivre le parfait amour avec un né Moldu, il y a une gamine de Sang-Mêlé qui va avoir 3 ans l'an prochain.

Le problème de ce contrat, c'est qu'on le respecte, ou on crève, comme un Serment Inviolable. Même pas besoin de passer devant le Magenmagot pour se plaindre. Moi, j'essaye de trouver une faille, avec l'aide de Potter et de son père haut placé au Ministère de la Magie et qui y connaît un rayon en Sang-Pur (puisqu'ils en font partie). J'aime à croire que Black fait de même de son côté … Après tout, il a fui cet été pensant se débarrasser de cette obligation.

C'était avant qu'on n'apprenne (par les questions que Black a posé au père de Potter) que les '28 sacrés' (nom pompeux s'il en est) ainsi que toutes les familles de la pseudo noblesse magique, ont toujours finalisé les contrats de mariage de leur progéniture avec une magie inviolable pour respecter accords et alliances passées, et renforcer les liens des familles.

Et mon père m'a clairement demandé de retourner Black. Cet homme d'affaire a-t-il laissé une faille ? Y a-t-il seulement pensé ? Ca serait étonnant puisqu'il me demande de me rapprocher de Black pour honorer ce contrat.

Pourtant, toutes ces années pleines de faux semblants, il me semblait que mon père appréciait le côté rebelle et anti conformiste de Black, même s'il m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais tout intérêt à ne pas l'imiter en société, et à l'imiter, à savoir jouer mon rôle, pour notre propre survie.

Survie financière ? Survie tout court ? Je n'en sais rien ! Et mon père n'est pas très bavard lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de sujets. Peut-être en saurai-je plus après mon diplôme. Mais il ne me restera plus assez de temps pour échapper à ce destin.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque je rejoins les cours de Potions de Slug. Je n'écoute pas vraiment, mais je reviens à moi lorsque je vois tous les élèves se déplacer. Y compris mon meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ce con ? Les cours communs avec Serpentard sont les seuls où on peut être vraiment ensemble.

Et là je lève les yeux au tableau. Le professeur a fait des binômes pour le reste de l'année. Et moi, je dois me coltiner…

« Alors Graves, heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ma présence.

-Black, je siffle entre mes dents.

-Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas protesté.

-Je constate que ça aurait été une perte de temps. »

Je vais chercher les ingrédients de la potion à faire : le Veritaserum, le sérum de vérité, 3 gouttes suffisent à révéler les secrets les plus intimes. La seule chose aussi, voire plus puissante, c'est la Legilimancie, sauf si la personne nous prête sa pensine. Le seul obstacle serait l'occlumancie.

Je regarde les instructions : la potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de lune (comme un loup-garou finalement), la potion est incolore et indolore.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'on nous demande de faire ce genre de potions : et si un élève se procurait les ingrédients pour l'utiliser sur ses camarades ? C'est bien le genre de conneries que ferait un maraudeur sur un Serpentard ou sur des élèves plus jeunes toute maison confondue, juste pour humilier ou s'amuser, passer le temps.

« Comment va Andromeda ? je lâche alors que nous préparons les divers ingrédients de la potion.

-Ma cousine ? s'étonne-t-il

-On connaît beaucoup d'Andromeda ? je m'exaspère.

-Elle va bien. Son mari aussi. Sa fille aussi. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora, c'est bizarre comme nom, non ? En tous cas, ça casse avec la tradition élitiste des Black de donner des noms d'étoile à leurs enfants. En tous cas, la petite est trop mignonne. Elle est métamorphomage, t'imagines ! Ted, son mari, travaille aux relations publiques avec les Moldus, il aime bien se dire que le monde magique et moldu coopèrent. Andromeda est guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste, elle est extrêmement douée.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, je soupire.

-7 ans. Quand elle est partie avec Ted, direct après leur dernière journée à Poudlard.

-Elle a eu son enfant jeune, du coup, je constate.

\- A 20 ans, pourquoi ?

-Donc elle a passé 3 ans seule avec son mari avant d'avoir sa fille ? je m'étonne.

-Oui. Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Je fronce les sourcils en jetant quelques ingrédients dans le chaudron, tandis que Black touille celle-ci. J'aimerai bien savoir comment Andromeda a fait pour détruire son contrat. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai des nouvelles que par hibou, et que Potter n'est pas proche d'elle, à vrai dire, ils ne doivent pas se connaître. J'imagine que vue que c'est la cousine préférée de Black et réciproquement, doit y avoir un moyen de le découvrir ainsi. Mais vais-je vraiment solliciter Black ? Si je le dégoûte autant, il a dû y penser par lui même ? Vous me direz, on peut être un élève brillant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est intelligent. Quoique, vue tous les stratagèmes pour les blagues et bêtises en tout genre, il est tout de même ingénieux.

« Graves, tu penses à quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'elle était liée à un contrat de mariage ? Je veux dire, sans ça, elle n'avait pas l'obligation de quitter sa famille, non ?

-Bellatrix parlait de la marier au fils Greengrass mais ils ont changé d'avis parce qu'il n'était pas aussi attaché à la haine des moldus. Du coup, ils ont voulu la refiler à l'hériter des Flint. Après, je ne sais pas s'il y avait un quelconque contrat. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire puisqu'elle a fui de la maison avec un Né-Moldu. De toutes façons ils se sont mariés presque aussitôt. »

C'est vrai. Si elle est partie avec son futur époux et qu'ils se sont unis dans la foulée, ils ne devaient pas avoir de contrat qui les liaient.

« Je me dis que c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on nous a fait ce contrat si tôt. C'est la première fois qu'un membre des 28 sacrés qui n'est pas traître à son sang faisait ça. Ils ont dû vouloir éviter tout problème à l'avenir, surtout me connaissant. », songe Black à voix haute, plus pour lui même que pour moi.

J'adore Andromeda, mais là, maintenant, je lui en veux terriblement.

« Andromeda me parle souvent de toi. Tu voudras venir avec moi, la prochaine fois que je lui rendrai visite ? », me demande-t-il en diminuant le feu sous le chaudron.

Je le regarde en arquant un sourcil.

Déjà, ça doit bien être la première fois qu'on se parle sans se crier dessus, s'insulter, se défier, ou se moquer. C'est déjà un miracle de Noël avant l'heure, maintenant il veut qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

En même temps, j'ai toujours été proches des sœurs Black, et Andromeda me manque. Mais puisque tous mes temps en libres en vacances consistent à m'entraîner, passer du temps avec mon père, ou en compagnie de la haute société des sorciers britanniques, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de la voir. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je l'adorais, c'est bien pour ça qu'on continue à s'envoyer des lettres en se promettant qu'un jour, lorsque je ne vivrais plus chez mon père, nous nous reverrons.

« Non pas que je veuille passer du temps avec toi, à vrai dire, je passe mon temps à trouver un moyen de me défaire de cette magie pour ne pas t'avoir près de moi pour le restant de ma vie. Mais ça serait un beau cadeau pour Andromeda. Et puis, j'imagine que tu n'as pas d'occasions de t'échapper pour la voir. »

Il est legilimens ce con ou quoi ?

J'hoche la tête, pourtant, parce que c'est vrai, mon amie me manque. J'adore ses sœurs, mais elles, je les vois à chaque vacances.

Bellatrix, c'est une femme de bientôt 25 ans avec des valeurs suprématistes (malheureusement, mais avec une telle éducation, faut-il s'attendre à autre chose ?). Elle est mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange, mais ce n'est pas une union passionnelle, clairement, ils se sont mariés que pour la pureté du Sang. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont toujours pas d'enfants. Bellatrix a fait une fausse couche i ans et i mois, et ça la rendue plus démente, farouche et haineuse qu'avant. Je pense que le fait de savoir que sa traîtresse de sœur a réussi la vraiment mise en colère. Elle a toujours eu un côté cruel, mais elle est douée d'attachement pour son jeune cousin Regulus, pour sa sœur Narcissa, pour moi, et autrefois, pour Andromeda. Elle est extrêmement loyale à ses proches, même si elle n'en compte pas beaucoup, et niveau magie, elle est extrêmement douée, pour ne pas dire prodigieuse. C'est une femme grande, à la forte mâchoire, et sur ses fines lèvres se dessine un sourire arrogant et dédaigneux. Elle a de longs cheveux bouclés et bruns, brillants, qu'elle ne prend pas vraiment le temps de coiffés et des yeux foncés qui sont habités par une lueur inquiétante. Elle est un peu perverse et incontrôlable.

Narcissa est une femme de 21 ans, épouse Malfoy, toujours sans enfants. Comme sa sœur, cela l'attriste, mais si Bella refuse l'idée d'être incapable de jouer son rôle qui est de perpétuer sa lignée, le fait que Narcissa soit une femme qui, bien que très portée sur la pureté du Sang, désire offrir à Lucius un héritier, et ça, par amour. Elle est grande, mince, jolie avec les yeux clairs, des cheveux blonds et lisses (le vilain petit canard de la famille Black). Même si elle est extrêmement proche et prête à tout pour sa famille (sauf sa sœur traîtresse), le fait est que sa voix et froide et qu'elle garde un côté distant (moins que Bella, mais tout de même), et lorsqu'elle voit une personne de rang inférieur, on dirait qu'elle a en face d'elle d'un verracrasse ou une bouse de dragon.

Andromeda, du haut de ses 23 ans, ressemble beaucoup à Bellatrix physiquement, même si ses cheveux sont moins noirs, que ses yeux sont plus grands, et qu'elle est plus aimable, comme ses yeux. Elle aussi est grande. Par contre son caractère est bien différent : plus avenante, plus douce, plus tactile. On dirait moins un robot comme Bella, ou un stéréotype comme Cissy. Elle a toujours été la seule, en dehors de mon père, à me câliner lorsque j'étais en enfant, la seule personne qui ai eu l'autorisation de me toucher ainsi (je suis antisociale et ne supporte pas le contact physique, vous vous souvenez ?).

Bref, j'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque la potion se termine en silence, que je plonge la potion dans un flacon et l'apporte à Slug, alors que Black vide le reste de la potion.

Je suis encore étonnée de ce cours : aucune animosité, aucune haine avec blague, même pas un petit tacle ou une moquerie, c'est bien la première fois !

Mais le fait est qu'on est liés de force et qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser, alors comme moi avec Potter, j'imagine qu'on est une équipe.

Mais Merlin, ce que leur présence peut m'insupporter !

Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'ainsi, je pourrai faire croire à tout le monde (surtout les Serpentard qui doivent surveiller nos relations pour les chefs de famille, comme toujours), que j'arriverai à le retourner, ce qui me fera gagner du temps, et surtout, mon Père et Bellatrix cesseront de me harceler de hibou avec ça.

Sérieusement, pendant des années on s'attendait à ce que je le haïsse car il a trahit sa famille en allant à Gryffondor, et maintenant, on veut que je le fasse virer de bord, de principes, de valeurs ? Malgré tous les défauts que je lui trouve, je lui accorde au moins ça.

Je pense même que c'est grâce à ça que je suis encore acceptée et que mon Père n'est pas devenu fou de rage lorsque je n'ai pas fini à Serpentard comme tous ses 'amis' s'y attendaient : je suis la Némésis de Black dans sa propre maison, et ce depuis le premier jour, je peux le harceler, le ridiculiser, et peut-être même pensent-ils que je suis leur agent double.

Ça doit même être ça, son excuse pour que je ne sois pas rejetée et mal vue, car mon paternel tient énormément à ce cercle de la noblesse magique de cette partie du monde (business is business, non ?).

Mais est-ce pour ça qu'on m'a collé ce mariage à la con ? Ils veulent que je passe d'ennemie à femme de Black, pour le récupérer ?


	10. Chapter 10

Le Quidditch à Poudlard est toute une affaire. I matchs par an qui opposent les 4 maisons. C'est le top du Tournoi des 4 maisons. Les équipes regorgent d'athlètes hors pair qui pourraient tous devenir pro par la suite.

Avec mon éducation de fille de bonne famille, j'ai appris tout de l'art et du sport : la danse de salon, le ballet, la gymnastique, aerial, et divers sports de fitness. Ce qui m'a rendue parfaitement musclés, et non juste svelte et élancée. J'ai également appris la boxe française, afin de savoir me défendre. Tous ces sports m'ont été inculqués afin d'acquérir des réflexes utiles en cas d'attaques ou pour me défendre, mais également afin de me mouvoir avec style et élégance, comme le grande classe des Sang-Pur l'exige. En plus de ça, on m'a appris ce que les nobles aiment le plus, l'art (je peins) et la musique (je pratique le violon et le violoncelle). C'est sensé me rendre d'autant plus distinguée, et il est difficile de le nier.

Cette année, Gryffondor a un gros problème, l'un des poursuiveurs a eu ses ASPICS cet été, ce qui laisse une place libre. En apprenant cela, mon père m'a sous-entendu que ce serait une bonne manière de me rapprocher de Black, en tant que coéquipière. Dès la 2ème année, j'avais voulu intégrer l'équipe car j'adore voler, et que je suis déjà sportive. Pourtant, il a refusé : une fille de bonne famille ne pratique pas le Quidditch, le simple fait qu'elle ai le droit d'assister à des représentations est déjà bien. Alors, qu'on m'autorise à le faire, même si c'est pour mon rôle d'agent double que je vais feindre, je suis d'accord !

Ainsi, nous sommes au mois d'octobre, et cela fait presque 2 mois que je m'entraîne pour le match contre Serpentard. L'équipe de Gryffondor est vraiment géniale, on croirait une famille. Au début, Potter n'était pas trop pour me prendre parce que lui et Black (un des batteurs), avons du mal à nous supporter. Mais entre mes essais (les meilleurs depuis la sélection de Potter au même poste) et notre nouvelle association (sonder Lily et dézinguer ce contrat qui me pourrit la vie), nous arrivons à rester cordiaux, je crois même qu'il arrive à m'attendrir par moments, quand il n'a pas besoin de faire le spectacle pour les autres. En revanche, j'avoue que j'ai une sainte horreur de Black. Mais depuis que nous sommes un binôme de potion et que nous avons réussi à ne pas nous écharper pour la première fois en 6ans, nous arrivons à ne pas nous défier (de là, à ne pas nous railler et jurer l'un sur l'autre, il ne faut pas abuser).

La grande trêve, c'est le Quidditch. J'adore voler. Lorsque j'étais petite, en Russie, je montais des licornes (qui vivaient dans la forêt environnante) et des dragons (il y avait un zoo magique près de notre palais). En arrivant en Grande Bretagne, je suis passée aux Oiseaux-Tonnerres (nous en possédons deux que mon père a récupéré à la place de Sphinx qu'il recherchait en Egypte) et les hippogriffes (un éleveur se trouve près de notre domaine).

Aux essais en 2ème année, Black a assuré que j'étais peut-être la garce/chipie/teigne la plus insupportable de la planète, mais que j'avais autant d'aisance sur un balai qu'un phénix dans le ciel, et autant d'agilité qu'un être de l'eau. Sauf que, je vous le rappelle, mon Père a refusé que je fasse partie de l'équipe. A présent qu'il a besoin que je séduise Black (oui, je me sens comme une fille de joie, sauf que je n'y gagne rien à part le poste de mes rêves), il l'accepte.

J'imagine que Regulus a dû dire à ses parents que notre équipe perdait un grand Poursuiveur, que mon Père a dû en entendre parler à un dîner de la haute, et qu'il y a vu une opportunité. En tous cas, moi, ça m'arrange !

Ce matin là, je saute de mon lit avec bonne humeur. On est samedi, je me suis levée tôt (contrairement à d'habitude), et je suis heureuse. Les entraînements de Potter sont érintants, mais ils défoulent. Il a de bonnes stratégies aussi, il fait un bon capitaine, même si pour l'instant, ce n'est que sa première année à ce poste.

Dans le vestiaire des filles, je m'observe. Le maillot de l'équipe rouge et or rehausse mes cheveux couleur or blanc, ainsi que la couleur de ma peau couleur clair de lune (tout ceci est typiquement Velane). J'ai attaché mes cheveux en haute queue de cheval afin qu'ils ne me gênent pas.

Je sors avec Flèche d'Argent : c'est un balai de course artisanal (et donc rare, l'entreprise n'a jamais pu satisfaire toute la demande) atteignant des vitesse supérieures au Lancechêne et au Friselune (meilleurs du marché des balais de compétition). Il va jusqu'à 100km en vent contraire, la robustesse des Brossdur, ainsi que la maniabilité des Nimbus. La plupart des mes équipiers ont un des 4 autres balais, je suis la seule à avoir un Flèche d'Argent : mais mon père est le meilleur businessman qui soit, et il sait comment dénicher des objets rares. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas donner le meilleur à son seul enfant ?

Je vois Potter et Black qui se marrent (ils ont tendance à m'énerver).

Alexandre Dubois, le gardien, est là avec Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur (qui souhaite devenir professionnel pour l'équipe Irlandaise), et Joey Jenkins, l'autre batteur (qui lui, souhaite intégrer les Canons de Chudley). L'attrapeuse, Leslie Gillian, et moi même, rejoignons la joyeuse bande, près à écouter le discours super long et presque motivant de Potter.

En face, l'équipe de Serpentard : Rosier, gardien et capitaine, Black l'attrapeur, le frère Carrow et Nicholas Nott au poste de batteurs, Mark Mulciber, Tybalt Avery et Lestrange en tant que poursuiveurs. Les deux capitaines se serrent la main avec haine et force, puis, au coup de Sifflet nous nous envolons tous.

Il y a un vent fou, je vois en bas, nos batteurs qui envoient des Cognards vers les Poursuiveurs adverses, et les deux attrapeurs faire des rondes plus ou moins hauts du stade. Les gardiens attendent patiemment devant leurs cerceaux, suivant le déplacement des autres joueurs avec intérêt, près à contrer. Plus on monte, plus une sorte de brouillard s'épaissit, je plains les attrapeurs.

Je vois le souaffle près du sol vers les Serpentards ! Je me rue dessus, l'arrache aux mains de Mulciber (vengeance perso pour avoir attaqué une camarade Gryffondor), évite un cognard lancé par Carrow (vue la brutalité du personnage, rien d'étonnant), et entame le score en faisant mine de viser le cerceau de gauche, pour pouvoir atteindre celui du milieu. Rosier est furieux, il me balance un « tu n'attends rien pour attendre ! », je lui fait un signe de main royal pour le narguer, et fait un tour de terrain avec Potter et Lynch à ma suite, tandis qu'un hola se fait dans la foule, excepté chez les Serpentards. Le tour de terrain en formation d'oiseau et la hola qui le suit est typique chez les joueurs de Quidditch.

Gilderoy Lockhart, un crétin fini, remplace Chang Lee, le commentateur habituel qui est malade.

« Graves a marqué un but, il faut croire que Rosier a été perturbé par son ex. »

Comment il sait ça ce prétentieux fini ? Il ne peut pas commenter le match et laisser la vie privée des autres là où elle est ?

Je vois Potter, éviter un coup de batte de Nott (tricheur ! rageur !, « c'est pas bien », merci du commentaire Lockhart), je prends le Souaffle perdu par Avery qui s'est pris un cognard de Jenkins, je file comme une flèche, je saute de mon balais pour éviter un cognard, en relançant le souaffle à Potter qui est démarqué, il fonce et marque dans le cerceau de droite après un looping. Pas mal Potter ! C'est vrai qu'on forme une belle équipe !

Nouveau tour de terrain, les huées se font de plus en plus folles.

« Potter a marqué, peut-être que s'il fait gagner sa maison, Evans acceptera de sortir avec lui ? »

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout McGo, elle peut pas lui demander de se concentrer un peu ?

Black envoie un cognard vers Lestrange qui arrive à l'éviter, et là, Dubois le magnifique donne un coup de pied magistral et renvoie le Souaffle à Gillian, quelques passes entre Potter et moi pour éviter les Poursuiveurs adverse qui tentent de nous mettre des coups de poings ou coups de pied, passe à Gillian qui marque.

Le jeu continue ainsi, on évite, on lance, on passe, on fait des feintes, on marque.

« Quelqu'un pense comme moi que Gillian et Lynch feraient un beau couple ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'en dirait la copine de Lynch mais…

-LOCKHART COMMENTEZ LE MATCH ET NON LA VIE AMOUREUSE DES JOUEURS !

-Mais professeur …

-SINON JE RETIRE DES POINTS A SERDAIGLE !»

AH BEN MERCI ENFIN !

D'ailleurs, on se demande ce que ce mec fout à Serdaigle, c'est l'un des pires élèves, la seule chose qu'il sache faire ce sont des sourires arrogants, pires que Potter et Black réunis (je vous jure !) et se prendre pour le centre du monde, pire que les Maraudeurs réunis, et c'est pas peu dire ! Surtout que lui, contrairement à mes camarades Gryffondor, est le type le plus anti intellectuel et insipide de la terre !

« Le score est à 350 points pour Gryffondor contre 200 pour Serpentard en 1h30 de match. Ils veulent pas attraper le vif d'or ? J'ai des choses à faire moi

-LOCKHART COMMENTEZ CE FICHU MATCH ! »

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi en colère la McGo. Il va finir en retenue s'il continue ce connard prétentieux.

« Lynch souhaite faire une carrière professionnelle mais en attendant, il n'a toujours pas attrapé le vif d'Or. Oh ! Black fonce en l'air, il l'a peut-être vu ? On va enfin pouvoir s'en aller… »

Je vois en effet Lynch qui talonne le frère de Black, sauf que ce dernier a été le plus rapide pour le voir. On va finir ex æquo c'est pas possible. Tout le monde se concentre sur l'action, je vois le Souaffle, aux pieds de Dubois, je le prends, et fonce comme une furie pour rejoindre les cerceaux adverses, les poursuiveurs Serpentard sur les talons. Potter et Gillian sont occupés à éviter les batteurs ennemis qui essayent d'entraver leurs balais avec leur batte (personne n'a remarqué que c'était une faute ? Dubois hurle comme un taré là pourtant !). Je me rue d'autant plus vite, du coin de l'œil, je vois Nott et Carrow envoyer les Cognards à mes deux collègues Poursuiveurs. Potter entame un piqué, Gillian une montée, et moi JE MARQUE

« 360 a 200 POUR GRYFFONDOR ! LOCKHART ? VOUS ÊTRE VIRÉS. »

McGo vient de prendre le micro et Slug vire Lockhart comme un malpropre. Bien Fait.

« Le vif d'Or a été attrapé par Black, ce qui fait 360 à 350 pour Gryffondor qui remporte le match ! ».

On descend à terre, et là, sans crier gare, alors que j'entame ma descente, je sens un choc violent sur l'arrière de mon crâne, je me sens tomber, et je sombre dans un trou noir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 – Séjour à l'infirmerie.

Je reviens à moi, un bourdonnement sourd dans mes oreilles, des éclats de voix au loin m'interpellent. J'entrouvre les yeux, mais la lumière blanche et vive m'aveugle. Je retombe dans un trou noir.

« Elle s'est réveillée ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois toute mon équipe autour de moi, debout, aux pieds de mon lit, et Lily est assise à mes côtés, Mary derrière elle, Alice et Franck de l'autre côté.

Attendez, il est où le tocard qui me sert de meilleur ami au juste ?

« Il est dans la salle d'attente. », me souffle Lily, comme si elle lisait mes pensées.

Lily se lève et s'absente quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? je demande péniblement.

-Ce con de Carrow, il t'a balancé un cognard de toutes ses forces alors que la fin du match était sifflée, m'explique Potter, mais Sirius s'est occupé de son cas, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Aucun professeur ni l'arbitre ne l'ont vu, mais je peux te dire qu'il va souffrir le martyre et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à venir tant que tu es là. », m'assure Dubois.

Mes camarades continuent de gesticuler et de discuter. Au moins, nous avons gagné.

Pourquoi Black me fixe avec les sourcils froncés ? C'est ma faute si on m'a frappée dans le dos ?

Ils ont dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire 's'occuper de son cas ?'.

Je vois Mme Pomfresh qui crie sur mes coéquipiers pour me laisser un peu, je fais un signe de tête vers Severus pour que les filles s'en aillent. Celui-ci s'approche enfin de moi, sous le regard noir de mes camarades Gryffondor.

Je crois qu'ils ne s'y feront jamais.

J'ai passé du temps avec Severus, ça m'a fait du bien.

Et puis, on a gagné le match grâce à moi, donc même si je suis coincée ici, je n'ai pas de raison de gâcher mon humeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, je sors enfin de l'infirmerie, même si j'ai dû menacer Pomfresh pour le faire. Elle a peur que je perde connaissance, en même temps, un coup de batte violent au moment où on s'y attend le moins, ça fait bien mal ! Elle a parlé de comossion cérébrale ! C'est bien la peine d'être sorcière si elle n'est pas capable de me soigner plus vite qu'un moldu n'aurait su le faire, non ?

Lorsque j'arrive à midi à la Grande Salle, tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se lèvent pour m'applaudir, m'acclamer et me siffler. Je ne pensais pas être aussi populaire. Non je déconne, je le suis carrément, pourtant c'est pas faute d'être anti sociale.

Comme je chancèle un peu, Mary accourt me donner son bras avec un sourire entendu. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai donné l'alerte pour venir l'aider. Elle m'accompagne à une place de choix (soulignez l'ironie ici), entre Potter et Black, face à Lily, entourée de Frank et Lupin. Depuis quand on se mélange à ces types déjà ?

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Ali ! s'exclame ma rouquine préférée. J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

-Tu exagères Lily Pads ! Pour me tuer, il faudrait au moins un sort impardonnable, pas une stupide batte de Quidditch.

-Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas, Graves, me lance Black avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est à dire ?

-Une dure à cuire et…

-Patmol ! Laisse donc Alisa tranquille, l'interromps Potter.

-Elle s'est assez reposée, non ? s'étonne Black, étonné que son ami ne soit pas de son côté, pour une fois.

-J'aime bien ce nouveau Potter, je lâche avec un sourire amusé, comme quoi, il n'y a pas que moi que tu énerves, Black ! »

Sur ce, je me lève et sors telle une impératrice (mais avec une grande lenteur).

Tout à coup, je me sens comme happée par derrière et suis prise d'un sursaut.

 _Je vois deux hommes s'affronter. L'un a les cheveux plutôt auburn, l'autre semble blond._

 _« Pourquoi Gellert ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

 _-C'est pour le plus grand bien !_

 _-Mais tu as tout gâché. Tu as dévié de l'idée initiale. Tu utilises la magie noire, tu es devenu mauvais._

 _-Peut-être l'ai-je toujours été ? Tu n'as servi qu'à parvenir à mes fins !_

 _-Et ma sœur ?_

 _-Un simple accident de parcours._

 _-Tu semblais paniqué, sur le coup. »_

 _Le blond semble s'apprêter à transplaner, lorsque l'autre lui lance :_

 _« Je sais pour ta vie secrète. Je sais pour ta femme et ton enfant. Je te les prendrais comme tu m'as pris ma sœur, si tu continues sur cette voie !_

 _-Tu peux toujours essayer, nul ne les trouvera. Et puis, tu n'es pas suffisamment mauvais pour tuer des innocents !_

 _-Qui a parlé de tuer ? »_

 _Le blond lance un regard rageur, un 'crac' et il disparaît après avoir lancé « Tu as autant envie de me combattre que moi de t'affronter ! »_

Je reprends mes esprits. Je suis à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, essoufflée, recourbée, et vois face à moi Severus qui me tient par les épaules, l'air inquiet levé vers moi.

« Servilus ! Ne la touche pas ! s'exclame Potter qui arrive avec 3 bouffons et mes amies

-Si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait tombée ! proteste Severus qui s'est redressé pendant que je m'agrippe à lui pour reprendre mes esprits.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui la mise dans cet état ? lance Black. Peut-être devrions-nous te donner une bonne leçon.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir retenu les précédentes, encourage Pettigrow, ou trop de temps a passé depuis le dernière…

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! tempête Severus, la baguette sortie, tandis que les 2 autres lui font face avec leur baguette respective.

-ARRÊTEZ ! je me mets à hurler en me mettant entre eux, une main vers le torse de mon meilleur ami, l'autre vers Potter qui a avancé d'un pas, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. Je suis fatiguée, et vous m'exaspérez avec vos gueguerres débiles. Potter, Black, et vos 2 suivants, vous laissez Severus tranquille, ok ? Sinon, j'irai plus loin qu'à Pré-Au-Lard ! Et toi Sev', ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que l'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris ? Ne perds pas ton temps avec ces strangulots ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je pars en fulminant, les laissant là, comme des enfants pris la main dans le sac.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 – Retrouvailles.

« Alisa ?

-Oui Lily ? »

Je suis allongée dans mon lit, fixant le haut de mon baldaquin, les mains derrière la tête, songeant à ma dispute avec les 4 veracrasses et mon propre meilleur ami. Je n'avais encore jamais engueulé en public, et oui, je m'en veux un peu, mais ils m'ont bien cherchée ces imbéciles. C'était il y a plusieurs jours, mais ça me taraude.

Lily s'assoit au pied de mon lit, avant de s'étaler à côté de moi de tout son long, sur le ventre. Elle me fixe, tandis que quelques mèches viennent chatouiller son visage comme le miens.

« Ali, pour le contrat, j'ai une idée. Peut-être que si tu trouves un autre futur mari…

-Lily je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais il faut une faille pour éviter de ma marier, surtout à ce Magyar à pointes, pas un nouveau fiancé ! En plus, avec ce type de magie, un nouveau prétendant ne suffira pas. On n'est pas chez les moldus, désolée ma puce.

-Tu as raison. Ça me fait juste bizarre de ne pas maîtriser un sujet, de ne pas avoir d'idée brillante. De ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas décidé. J'en arrive à faire des supputations improbables. Désolée.

-Te désole pas Lil's, ce n'est pas ta faute, je soupire en lui ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre moi. Et puis, tu as trouvé le truc sur ma vertu, même si je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

-Il te reste 2 ans tu sais, d'ici là tu auras peut-être trouvé un homme avec qui voudras te perdre et ça cassera le contrat, sans que tu aies besoin de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras, avec quelqu'un à qui tu ne tiens pas.

-Tu sais, dans mon éducation, on ne se donne pas par vengeance, par amour, ou à cause de l'alcool. Ni parce que ça peut servir nos intérêts. On se donne pour procréer.

-C'est tellement dépassé comme manière de penser. Chez les moldus, on ne fait quasiment plus ça, à part dans quelques pays peut-être…

-Je sais, les Sang-Purs sont aussi débiles que les moldus qu'ils méprisent, je soupire.

-Tu peux dire que tu n'es plus préservée, tu mens si bien !

-Il existe un sort très simple pour vérifier ça. Mon père le fait lorsque je dors tous les ans en été quand je rentre d'ici.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Tu n'es pas un objet !

-Pourtant il n'hésite pas à me vendre telle une marchandise.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'a élevée avec ce genre de pensées. Tu es tellement rebelle et anti conformiste, j'aurai pensé que tu te serais jetée à l'eau juste pour l'enquiquiner.»

En allant en cours de potions, Black me rejoins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? je lui lance.

-J'aime bien les cours de potions avec toi. Au début, j'étais hors de moi, mais finalement, t'es moins chiante quand on est en cours.

-Peut-être parce que quand tu te concentres sur ton travail et non tes pitreries, tu deviens moins con et arrogant. Tu serais presque supportable si tu n'étais pas aussi fier de toi.

-On travaille ensemble non ?

-A-t-on le choix ?

-Pour le contrat, je veux dire, précise-t-il avec l'air sérieux.

-On ne travaille pas ensemble, chacun de son côté pour un but commun.

-Tu n'y as pas beaucoup mis du tiens ces derniers temps, remarque-t-il l'air rieur.

-Je n'ai pas eu d'idée, mais ça viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Hors de question que je devienne une Black, j'assure en ayant du mal à garder mon calme.

-Donc c'est le nom de famille et pas moi qui te dégoûte ? s'étonne-t-il en fronçant les yeux.

-Ne rêve pas, les deux.

-Je n'en rêve pas, si tu étais folle de moi, tu serais moins amusante à embêter. Et puis, maintenant que Cornedrue ne veut plus trop qu'on cherche Servilo, il faut bien quelqu'un pour passer mes nerfs ou pour m'occuper.

-Tu le faisais déjà avant. je constate en arrivant devant la salle.

-T'es si facile à énerver, ça passe le temps, m'avoue-t-il avec le regard pétillant et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Je vais te noyer dans le chaudron si tu continues ! », je m'écrie avant de rejoindre notre paillasse.

« La prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, il faudra que tu viennes avec moi

-Et puis qu…

-Meda y sera. Avec sa fille. Ne crois pas que je veuille passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi détestable.

-Je croyais qu'on devait leur rendre visite pendant les vacances de Noël ? je m'étonne.

-Ils ont mis tous leurs efforts pour se cacher, tu sais ? Ca fait des années que vous ne vous êtes pas vues, elle veut être sure que tu n'as pas retourné ta veste !

-Ok. »

C'est dur à entendre. Que croit-elle, que je vais la vendre sous prétexte que j'ai continué à fréquenter sa famille sans la voir ?

C'est bien la peine d'être à Gryffondor si on ne me fait pas confiance. Pourtant, Meda était une Serpentard et tous lui faisaient confiance, même si elle a trahis sa famille.

Ça me fait mal qu'il m'ait dit ça. Mais j'ai quand même envie de voir mon amie. Pour la voir en vacances, il faudra que j'utilise ma mission d'exfiltration pour que Père m'autorise à sortir… Même si c'est avec Black, tant qu'il ne fait pas le crâneur ou qu'il ne m'embête pas, ça ira. Meda sera là.

Mi novembre, je suis ravie d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard !

Au début, je voulais retrouver Black après avoir fait un tour avec Lily puis les filles, mais je me suis dit que si je partais avec Black, les Serpentard iraient le répéter à nos parents, et que mon père cesserait de m'importuner pour savoir où j'en étais.

C'est donc habillée d'un pantalon serré noir et d'un pull à grosses mailles large bleu marine, que je rejoins Black à l'entrée du parc. Sur le chemin, nous ne parlons que très peu, et ça me fait du bien qu'il la boucle.

Nous nous retrouvons dans la Cabane Hurlante discrètement, afin qu'aucun élève trop bavard ou curieux ne nous voit avec Meda. Je voulais aller chez Mme Pierdodu, mais Black a prétexté que même les Serpentards y amenaient leur petite copine.

L'intérieur de cette cabane est horrible. On dirait qu'un loup garou immense ou qu'un Basilic a tout détruit sur son passage. Il y fait extrêmement froid.

Je frissonne, par froid ou par crainte de cet endroit, et Black ôte sa veste en cuir de dragon pour me la mettre sur les épaules.

« Je ne voudrais pas que ma fiancée tombe malade, se moque-t-il.

-Je Préfère quand tu te tais, je lui avoue.

-Oui, mais ça me manque de te parler, même si c'est pour m'en prendre plein la tête.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises !

-Mais… »

Nous sommes coupés par un « crac » sonore derrière nous. Nous nous retournons, et je vois Andromeda Tonks m'offrir son plus beau sourire, doux et chaleureux, tandis que la petite bouille d'amour qui est dans ses bras se jette par terre pour courir dans les bras de Black, qui s'est accroupi pour l'accueillir, et la faire voler dans les airs.

Je n'ose pas trop m'avancer, ça fait presque 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Elle est magnifique, ses cheveux sont à moitié attachés, quelques mèches avant balayent son visage si serein et jovial. Elle m'ouvre les bras, et je m'y engouffre. Elle a cette chaleur maternelle que j'ai toujours apprécie chez elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'abandonne, comme ma mère l'avait fait. Je lui en avais voulu au départ, j'étais si jeune ! Avec le temps et les hiboux, j'avais fini par comprendre son choix. Si j'étais plus courageuse, je ferai sans doute pareil. Même Black a osé, mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon Père, il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Au bout de quelques instants, Meda se retire de notre étreinte, les mains sur mes bras, me détaillant de la tête aux pied, le regard avide de découvrir mes nouveaux traits, plus matures que la petite fille turbulente qu'elle avait quittée. Puis, un bras sur mes épaules, elle m'entraîne avec elle, et nous nous asseyons sur ce lit affreux probablement rempli de doxys.

« Il paraît que cette cabane est hantée, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des hurlements. je souffle, tandis que Black, qui joue toujours avec la petite fille, éclate d'un rire semblable à un aboiement.

-Lys, je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver. me confie une Andromeda presque extatique. Ca fait des années que je cherche un moyen pour que nous nous puissions nous rencontrer ! Même si ton père n'est pas mauvais comparé aux autres Sang-Pur, je doute qu'il t'aurait laissée partir seule, et je ne voulais pas risquer la sécurité de ma famille.

-C'est un homme complexe, il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas lui révéler. je concède.

-Mais quand Sirius m'a raconté… J'étais outrée ! Je crois que c'est à cause de ma fuite. Je suis la première promise qui n'obéit pas et qui ne fait pas ce qu'on attend d'elle, alors que j'ai toujours été docile. Ils ont dû craindre que toi, la petite professionnelle des révoltes, ne fasse de même. D'où ce contrat. Cela fait des décennies qu'une telle magie n'avait pas été nécessaire chez les 28 sacrés. Je suis désolée que vous soyez bloqués ensemble à cause de moi.

-Meda, ce n'est pas ta faute. assure Black.

-Pour une fois je lui donne raison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'irons pas jusque là.

-Sirius m'a dit que vous faisiez équipe pour vous en débarrasser. J'ai trouvé ça étonnant, depuis tous petits, vous passez votre vie à vous battre, et là, vous travaillez ensemble ! se met à rire Meda.

-Je ne dirai pas que nous travaillons en équipe…

-But commun, travail solitaire. souffle Black entre deux éclats de rire de la petite.

-Nymphadora, vient que je te présente mon amie. Voilà, c'est ma fille. Chérie, il s'agit de tata Alisa, je t'en ai souvent parlé, tu te souviens ? »

La petite avance vers moi la tête baissée mais le regard vers moi.

Elle a de grands yeux de biche couleur ambre, et des cheveux couleur violet, ou mauve par endroits. Elle est très jolie, avec sa coupe carrée et son visage rieur. Elle trébuche à plusieurs reprises, Black m'explique qu'elle est maladroite, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « voici la première Sang-Mêlée de la dynastie Black, et elle est métamorphomage ! Ils doivent être furieux ! »

« Personne ne sait qu'elle a ce pouvoir. Ce mage noir qui tyrannise le monde extérieur, recherche des gens avec des dons particuliers : legilimens, obscurus, voyants, métamorphomage. D'où nos précautions. », m'explique Meda comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-Et puis on ne voudrait pas que notre famille mette la main dessus, conclue Black.

-Pendant noël, tu pourras venir avec Sirius. »

La petite s'approche de moi et monte sur mes genoux pour me faire un câlin. Moi qui déteste les élans et démonstrations d'affection, cette après-midi, je sui servie !

« Tu sais, j'avais peur qu'en grandissant tu aies changé, surtout quand Sirius me disait que tu continuais de te disputer avec lui.

-C'est lui qui est chiant !

-Hé !

-Peu importe à qui la faute, vous avez chacun vos raisons. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie de constater que tu es toujours aussi rebelle et intenable, à camper sur tes positions. C'est beau d'être élevé avec certaines valeurs et principes mais il est bon de se créer sa propre morale.

-Mon père n'a jamais prêté allégeance aux Sang-Pur ! Il le feint pour des raisons professionnelles. je leur explique. On ne m'a pas élevée dans la haine des autres. je précise.

-Tu sais, me coupe Meda comme si ce que je venais de dire n'était que secondaire, avec Ted, on cherche à trouver un moyen pour vous libérer de ce contrat maudit. Nous avons 2 ans devant nous mais tout de même. »

Nous continuons de papoter, tandis que Nympahora a changé ses cheveux de la même couleur que la mienne en riant et en disant qu'elle trouvait ma tignasse magnifique

« Tu sais petite, ta couleur de toute à l'heure est encore mieux : c'est celle que tu as choisi, elle est unique, et te ressemble. », je lui confesse avec un clin d'œil.

Je me sentais en famille, hormis la présence de Black. Et malgré l'environnement inquiétant digne d'horreur, j'étais épanouie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – Tout seul, on va plus vite, a deux, on va plus loin !

Nous étions en potions en train de nous disputer, lorsqu'on ne sait trop comment, une explosion a retentit de notre chaudron, nous avons sursauté et nous avons commencé à nous fusiller du regard. C'est comme ça que cette dispute a commencé :

« MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE MA PAUVRE FILLE !

-JE NE SUIS PAS PAUVRE ET JE NE SUIS PAS TA FILLE ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPATHE ! ON AURAIT PU MOURIR PAR TA FAUTE !

-T'ES A LA RUE ESPÈCE DE FOLLE FURIEUSE !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? nous interromps Slug. Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-C'est lui !

-C'est elle !

-Il a attenté à ma vie !

-Elle a voulu se débarrasser de moi ! C'est une menteuse professionnelle et une grande actrice !

-C'est lui qui passe sa vie à transgresser le règlement et à faire des blagues débiles !

-CA SUFFIT ! UN MOIS DE RETENUE ! TOUS LES MERCREDIS SOIRS DES 20H ! ET 5 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR CHACUN POUR VOTRE INSUBORDINATION !

-T'es fière de toi, tu nous as fait perdre des points !

-C'est Ste Mangouste qui se moque du malade ! Tu passes ta vie à nous en faire retirer ! C'est de ta faute si on a des retenues !

-C'est bizarre que tu n'en ais jamais eu, toi qui adore te faire remarquer !

-Arrête de te décrire pour parler de moi ! Tu es énervant à la fin !»

Ca a continué comme ça le reste du cours, mais à voix basse.

Punition d'Alisa Freya Graves : classer les archives.

Punition de Sirius Orion black : trier les archives.

SANS MAGIE.

Je vais mourir.

Nous ne nous adressons plus la parole, c'est probablement mieux comme ça, sinon on va en venir aux mains.

Mais au bout d'1h…

« Pour le contrat, James m'a demandé de te prévenir, il n'y a rien au Magenmagot. Il faudra se le procurer autrement. Tu peux peut-être chercher dans les affaires de ton père ?

-Il faut un niveau élevé en arithmancie et seul un briseur d'enchantements de haut niveau et expérimenté pourrait y parvenir. J'ai de grands pouvoirs mais pas assez.

-On ne peut pas avancer si on n'obtient pas ce fichu contrat, ou une copie !

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Tu crois que ça m'enchante ! J'en ai marre de toi le peu de temps que je dois te supporter, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi peut-être ? L'un de nous tuera l'autre et ira à Azkaban pour ça ! Et moi j'ai bien des choses à faire, j'ai pas envie de mourir ou d'aller à Azkaban ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu comprends ou t'es trop con pour t'en apercevoir ? »

Je me suis levée et me suis jetée sur lui, à lui taper sur le torse de mes poings pendant ma tirade. Au début, il a essayé de me tenir à l'écart par les épaules, mais je me suis mise à pleurer de rage et des nerfs qui lâchent. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis mise à trembler comme une feuille en pleurant tout mon soûl. Il a fini par m'enlacer avec force pour contrôler les soubresauts de mon corps, et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou pour qu'il ne me voit pas ainsi.

Pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi mon père m'a mise dans cette situation ? Pourquoi me harcèle-t-il pour que je séduise Black et que tout se passe selon ses désirs ? Et les miens de désirs ? Mes aspirations ? Mes envies ? Je suis sa fille, non ? Il devrait penser à moi avant de prendre ce genre de décisions, ou au moins me consulter ! C'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit.

Je sais que j'ai perdu toute grâce, toute dignité, à craquer comme ça, surtout devant quelqu'un que j'abhorre autant. Mais qu'est-ce que je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres ? Depuis quand ça me touche ?

Je sais que d'habitude, je suis d'une beauté surnaturelle, irréelle, que nul ne peut détourner son regard de moi, tellement la contemplation de mon apparence est la plus belle chose à faire. Je sais que lorsque je suis en colère ou en rage, mes traits de déforment quelque peu, et que je ressemble à une harpie ou une banshee. Je sais que lorsque je suis triste, je ressemble à une peinture mélancolique d'un amour transi non réciproque, d'une femme pleine de mystère et inaccessible de par ses douloureux secrets, qui vous donnerait envie de mettre un terme à votre vie.

Et là, à quoi je ressemble exactement ? A une folle ? Black a peut-être raison, je suis tarée, je ne vaux pas mieux que Bellatrix. Je suis même pire qu'elle, intenable.

« On est là dedans ensemble. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Cette situation m'horrifie aussi. Moi aussi je suis révolté. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Moi aussi, je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose ce choix : mariage ou mort. Moi aussi, j'ai d'autres aspirations que d'être un simple mari. Tu sais que je quitte les filles dès le saut du lit ? Je ne m'attache jamais ! C'est horrible quand on y pense, non ? Je sais qu'on ne s'entendra jamais. On est tellement opposés, similaires, et complémentaires en même temps. Mais on se rend dingue tellement on ne peut pas se supporter. T'imagine une vie à deux ? Vaudrait mieux mourir non ? Alors on est là dedans ensemble. On est les plus brillants de l'école avec quelques autres élus. On trouvera bien une solution, surtout avec nos amis à nos côtés. J'ai beau adorer te détester, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état à cause de moi. Ça m'embête pas les duels, les joutes, les moqueries, les insultes, les brimades. Mais c'est bizarre de te voir comme ça. J'ai un cœur, je ne souhaiterai pas ça à mon pire ennemi. On se comprend au moins sur une chose. Alors on va faire ce qu'on doit faire pour se débarrasser de contrat, tu entends ? On a un peu moins de 2 ans, ça nous laisse le temps de trouver une échappatoire ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne te mets pas dans cet état. »

Pendant sa tirade, il m'a gardée contre lui, une main dans le creux de mon dos, l'autre sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers le sien.

Ce garçon me détaille avec intensité. C'est un peu intriguant, je me sens vulnérable.

« A moins que tu ne finisses par tomber sous mon charme ? Ou peut-être que tu me trouves déjà irrésistible ! », ajoute-t-il fier de lui en souriant et en riant.

Devant ce mec qui se croit supérieur et meilleur que les autres, malgré son égocentrisme surdéveloppé, je perds mes moyens. Il est insupportable !

« Il faut toujours que tu gâches les rares moments où j'oublie que tu es la personne qui m'insupporte le plus au monde ! », je soupire, lasse.

« T'inquiète, c'est réciproque. »

Et il me resserre contre lui, en posant ses lèvres muettes de baisers sur mon front. Ça serait presque agréable, si ce n'était pas Black.

« je ne pleure jamais. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, c'est lorsque je suis née, mais j'ai tué ma mère en le faisant. Alors j'ai pleuré. Et je n'ai plus jamais pleuré jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je lui souffle, comme pour me justifier.

-C'est humain de pleurer. T'as beau avoir du sang du démon, descendre du diable, je te signale que t'es quand même en grande partie humaine, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié. C'est bien de pleurer, ça défoule d'une autre manière que le sport.

-Mais…

-T'inquiète, je le dirai à personne. Même si je le faisais, personne ne me croirait. », conclut-il.

J'ai déjà dit qu'il lui arrivait une fois par siècle d'avoir un tout petit bon moment, ce Black ?

« Je vais retourner chez mes parents. Je vais trouver ce contrat. Ce sera plus simple comme ça. On aura une base pour travailler. Ensuite, on ira chez Meda pour qu'elle nous aide. ET le père de James aussi. Tu vas voir, on ne va pas se marier.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Surtout pour moi !

-Je prends.

-Tout seul on va plus vite, mais on deux on ira plus loin. »

Et il me resserre contre lui de ses deux bras. Faites que ça ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, je me sens enfin protégée, et ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir à m'occuper de moi-même toute seule, l'espace de quelques minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 –L'attaque du loup

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive poussin ? me demande ma meilleure amie en me fixant intensément. Ca fait des mois que tu ne cries quasiment plus sur Potter et Black, j'ai l'impression d'être folle à les réprimander toute seule.

-C'est marrant, Sev' m'a fait la même réflexion l'autre jour. », je réponds.

Ça fait en effet 2 semaines que j'ai eu ce moment bizarre de trêve avec Black, et 3 mois que je travaille avec Potter (ça me fait penser qu'il ne va pas me mettre dans la confidence et tout garder pour son meilleur pote si je ne resonde pas la mienne). Dans deux semaines, je verrais Andromeda, j'ai besoin de Black pour prétexter une sortie pour que mon père pense que je joue mon rôle de retourneuse.

Nous sommes en décembre, à l'approche des vacances.

Depuis quelques temps, Sev m'évite, et ça ne me plait pas. J'essaye de le choper à l'infirmerie, il me dépasse en sens inverse et me frôle, c'est à ce moment là que je perds l'équilibre et m'agrippe à une chaise qui traîne.

 _Une nuit de pleine lune. Un cri de loup garou. Un cerf qui s'interpose entre la bête et …_

 _Je m'approche précipitamment… C'est Sev que je vois assis dans l'herbe en train de se protéger de son bras avant de détaler tandis que le cerf pousse le loup en sens inverse ?_

 _Il est devant le saule cogneur ?_

Je regarde le calendrier lunaire.

La pleine lune est pour la fin de la semaine.

C'est la nuit de la pleine lune. Je sors de mon dortoir sans réveiller les filles, sinon Lily, Madame la préfète parfaite me mettra en retard à force de me disputer.

Je me faufile le cœur battant à tout rompre jusqu'au saule cogneur. Au moment où j'arrive, je vois Severus partir, et là … Ma vision se réalise.

J'appelle mon ami, il se retourne. Je le prends par le bras et le tire vers l'entrée du château.

« Sev ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-C'est Black ! Je trouvais ça étrange que tu ne te battes plus avec lui depuis novembre, ça m'a intrigué. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Ça l'a énervé, il m'a dit d'aller sous le saule cogneur, ses instructions pour me glisser dedans étaient exactes. Mais un loup garou m'a fait face, tu te rends comptes !

-Mais a quoi pensais-tu ? Croyais-tu que ce serait une bonne idée d'écouter Black ? De faire ce qu'il te dit ? Qu'il te donnait des informations par pure bonté d'âme ? Tu n'as pas pensé que ce serait dangereux…

-Je ne suis pas faible ! me coupe mon meilleur ami en se défaisant de mon emprise.

-Tu es humain, bien sûr que tu es faible ! je m'écrie après lui avoir mis une gifle magistrale. Qu'aurais-tu fait si ce lycanthrope t'avait tué ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait moi, sans mon meilleur ami ? Tu m'aurais abandonnée ! C'est parce que tu es devenu ? C'est à cause de ton père ? Regarde moi Sev quand je te parle ! Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis le jour où j'ai tué ma mère, et tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? A quel moment es-tu devenu stupide au point de ne pas comprendre que ce que Black t'a dit te nuirait ?

-Je voulais t'aider…

-La prochaine fois parle moi au lieu d'agir qu'à ta guise ! »

Je ré empoigne le bras de Severus pou l'amener à l'infirmerie. Un sinistros nous fait face. Depuis quand est-il là ? Il a l'air triste, presque désolé.

Je mets Severus dans son lit tandis que Pomfresh râle. Ne peut-elle pas se taire ?

Elle va chercher une potion.

« Comment as-tu su que je serai là ?

-Une intuition, je mens en m'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui, le sinistros à l'entrée de l'infirmerie nous guette.

-Tu comptais faire quoi ? Tu aurais pu mourir…

-Par ma faute.

-Tu es injuste.

-Et toi égoïste ! Ignore ces maraudeurs maintenant, tu m'entends ?

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres …

-FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS _pauvre con_. »

Severus me regarde avec un regard interrogateur. Parfois, je me surprends à parler Russe sans m'en rendre compte.

« Je les ai vus se transformer, me souffle Severus, je connais leur secret. Je vais tout révéler.

-Tais toi, tu m'énerves _imbécile_.

-Le loup garou, c'est Lupin. Le cerf, c'est Potter. Le rat, c'est Pettigrow. Le chien…

-Peut importe, tu ne révéleras rien, ils pourraient aller à Azkaban !

-Et alors ? Black a failli me faire tuer par son ami !

-Ami qui ne se contrôle pas, et c'est Potter qui t'a sauvé. Tu lui en dois une. Alors tu garderas leur secret. Sinon c'est moi qui te tue.

-Tu sais le chien…

-Celui qu'on a vu toute à l'heure ? je le coupe

-On ne l'a pas vu… s'étonne Severus qui n'avait pas dû prêter attention à cause du cerf qui se battait avec le loup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-C'est Black ! »

Je me retourne vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, le sinistros me regarde intensément et rebrousse chemin.

Quoi ?

« Mr Rogue, Miss Graves. Il faut que nous parlions. »

Je me retourne. Qui a appelé Dumbledore ?

« Vous saviez que vous aviez 3 animagi non déclarés et un loup dans votre école ? s'énerve Severtus.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te taire ? je le sermone.

-Mr Rogue, sachez que j'étais au courant de la situation de Mr Lupin, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que son père nous l'envoie, et j'ai organisé Poudlard afin qu'il soit en sécurité et ne mette pas en danger ses camarades…

-Mais…

-Ne le coupe pas _ducon_ , je siffle entre mes dents.

-Pour ce qui est de ses amis, je viens de le découvrir. Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'ils sortent ensemble et que vous ayez été mis en danger. Ce n'était pas très malin de leur part de le sortir de sa cabane.

-Il a failli me tuer !

-Mr Rogue, coupe Dumbledore en levant une de ses mains en signe d'arrêt, j'aurai une conversation avec vos camarades de Gryffondor afin qu'un tel événement ne se produise plus. Je compte cependant sur votre discrétion. Miss Graves, je pense que nous devrions le laisser se reposer et se remettre de son effroi. »

J'acquiesce et suit le directeur.

« Miss Graves, vous comprenez j'imagine que si vos camarades accompagnent Mr Lupin, c'est pour qu'il souffre moins et que ses transformations soient plus faciles et moins solitaires.

-Tout à fait Monsieur.

-Cela fait une année que ça dure. Il est malheureux que votre ami soit sorti après le couvre-feu, il n'aurait ainsi pas croisé Mr Lupin.

-Professeur, comptez-vous les excuser de leur comportement et les pardonner ?

-Que ne ferait-on pas par amitié ? m'interroge le directeur avec son regard brillant qui vous transperce comme un rayon X.

-N'importe quoi.

-Je règlerai le problème avec eux, je vous assure. De plus, une telle chose n'arrivera plus. J'apprécierai que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ?

-C'est de Severus dont il faudra vous occuper. Je garderai leur secret, je promets au directeur.

-Bonne nuit Miss Graves. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

-Monsieur ! je l'interpelle alors qu'il tourne les talons. Que savez-vous des voyants ?

-Oh bien des choses. Pourquoi, ce sujet vous intéresse-t-il ?

-C'est pour un devoir de divination, je mens.

-Intéressant. Très intéressant. », souffle le directeur avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 – Semaine chez Andromeda

« _Alisa, je pars entre la semaine de Noël et du Nouvel an._ »

Cette révélation de mon père me brise le cœur. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré à cause de contrat qui me vend à l'héritier déshérité des Black, voilà qu'il m'abandonne toute une semaine !

Cela dit, ça tombe à pic. Passer une semaine chez Andromeda, quelle joie !

Mais avec Black… Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis l'incident du loup garou. Cela fait plus d'une semaine, et je le hais tellement que les derniers jours avant les vacances, je l'ai ignoré. Il n'a même pas daigné s'excuser.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai adressé la parole à aucun Maraudeur.

Severus a tenu sa langue, et comme moi, fait comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Lily continue de crier sur Potter dès qu'il lui adresse la parole ou qu'il s'approche d'elle.

Black est vaguement sorti avec une fille, je crois, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis la rentrée (exploit n'est il pas ?)

Pettigrow continue de donner des mauvaises idées de brimades à ses amis.

Et Lupin ne dit toujours rien pour les arrêter.

Frank et Alice vivent le parfait amour.

Je crois que Mary a un faible pour Lupin, qui évite les femmes comme la peste. Je comprends mieux de quoi Potter parlait quand il faisait référence à son problème de fourrure. Moi qui croyait qu'il avait un animal de compagnie désobéissant. Il doit avoir une vie bien solitaire, à éviter les femmes, de peur de les blesser, parce qu'il ne veut pas leur dire son secret. Le pauvre, il n'a que ses amis, tu m'étonnes qu'il ne les arrête jamais dans leurs bêtises. J'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de positif pour cet adolescent.

« _Vous irez chez les Lestrange._

- _Père, Black souhaitait que nous passions du temps ensemble pendant les vacances, vous savez, pour le faire changer d'avis, comme vous le l'aviez demandé. Peut-être devrais-je passer la semaine avec lui_? »

Mon Père n'a pas une seule expression sur son visage froid comme un hivers en Sibérie et imperturbable. Il doit se demander si c'est une bonne idée de laisser 2 adolescents bourrés d'hormones ensemble toute la semaine.

« _Si nous devons nous marier…_

- _Je vous y autorise. Et appelez votre fiancé par son prénom, cette manie que vous avez ne sied pas à une dame_. »

Je hoche de la tête et prends congés.

Primo, je ne suis pas une dame.

Secundo, j'appelle qui je veux, comme je veux.

Tertio, oui, je n'ai pas parlé avec lui de ses raisons pour son stupide contrat de mariage et de mon ignorance jusqu'à l'annonce chez Lucius et Cissy.

Bon, j'envoie une lettre à Black au Manoir Potter, afin de lui donner RDV dès l'instant où mon père s'en irait.

Le 25 décembre, j'embrasse mon père avant son voyage. Avant de partir il m'offre un coffret.

« _C'est votre cadeau._

 _-J'en ai déjà eu._

 _-Celui-ci est spécial pour ma fille spéciale_. »

J'ouvre le coffret et me trouve face à une chaîne d'or blanc qui tombe en sautoir, avec à son bout, un pendentif bien spécial : un triangle régulier, en son centre, un cercle, et de l'arrête à la base, comme une baguette.

« _C'est un bijou de famille. Il a appartenu à mon père. Normalement, on l'a à ses 17ans. Mais je me suis dit que cela vous serait utile. Si vous avez un problème, touchez le en pensant à moi, et je viendrai pour rejoindre_. »

Mon père attache le collier, m'embrasse, et disparaît dans un 'crac !'.

Je pars m'habiller : jupe crayon noire m'arrivant au dessus des genoux, des bas résille, un chemisier en soie carmin aux manches trois quart, un peu décolleté, mes cheveux attachés en un chignon débraillé, quelques mèches lèchent mon visage et ma nuque, une paire d'escarpins en velours carmin avec 10 cm de talons aiguille.

J'enfile mon écharpe Gryffondor, ma cape, et c'est à ce moment qu'on sonne à ma porte.

J'ouvre, et me voilà face à Black, un jean noir et une chemise blanche rentrée à l'intérieur, des bottes de motard en cuir de dragon noir.

Il me regarde avec un regard que je ne saurai définir. Je le foudroie du regard.

« Je suis désolé. C'était une simple blague. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'écouterait. Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il meurt. Je suis désolé. »

Je détourne le regard, prend la veste qu'il m'avait prêtée, la lui tend, et lui fait signe de rentrer.

Nous allons dans la cheminée lorsqu'il s'écrie, après avoir lancé la poudre de cheminette « 23 Baker Street, Terre-En-Lande ! ») et nous aterrissons dans ce qui doit être le salon des Tonks. Sans un regard ou un mot, je sors avec mon sac de voyage, me retire la suie d'un coup de baguette, et laisse mon amie m'accueillir avec joie.

Andromeda me tombe dessus, m'embrasse, me serre dans ses bras. Elle me ferait presque peur. La petite s'est jetée entre mes jambes en me criant dessus pour avoir mon attention. Ted Tonk, un grand gaillard aux cheveux couleur paille et aux yeux bleu océan plein de malice, plutôt séduisant, se présente en me prenant dans ses bras.

On n'a pas élevé les hippogriffes, non mais !

C'est le mari de mon amie, du coup je m'arrache la langue avec les dents.

« Je suis ravi de t'accueillir. Andromeda me parle de toi depuis si longtemps ! J'ai l'impression que tu es une de ses sœurs. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Tu es encore plus belle que ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu es très élégante, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal ! On dînera ce soir à 19h et on s'offrira les cadeaux. On a prévu du chapon et d'autres trucs de moldus qu'on a récupéré chez mes parents hier soir. On a passé la journée à cuisiner. On a du vin, de l'hydromel, du champagne, et même du whisky pur feu, du rhum à la violette, de la vodka à la rose venue exprès de Russie pour toi ! On a pensé à tout, pour que tu te sentes chez toi ! Comme les Potter sont en vacances à l'étranger, Sirius va aussi rester pour la semaine. Tu remarqueras qu'on n'a pas une grande maison, vous dormirez dans mon bureau, il y a un clic clac et un matelas gonflable par terre. Nymphadora, laisse Sirius retirer sa veste chérie ! Cette petite est vraiment turbulente, il paraît que tu étais pareille enfant ? Andromeda n'a pas su me dire pourquoi vous êtes venus en Grande Bretagne ? J'imagine qu'en hiver ça caille en Russie ! D'ailleurs tu viens d'où en Russie ? Tu vis près de la mer à côté de Dublin non ? Je suis vraiment content de rencontrer un nouveau membre de la famille ! Tu sais, moi je voulais appeler… NYMPHADORA ARRÊTE TES BÊTISES ! Une vraie chipie celle là. Je voulais l'appeler Dora et Andy ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne un nom d'étoile mais elle s'est passionnée pour les Nymphes quand je lui ai offert un livre sur la mythologique grecque, encore un truc de moldu, du coup on a fait un mélange pour contenter tout le monde. Tu peux l'appeler Dora si tu veux ! N'est-elle pas mignonne ? Elle avait des yeux gris quand elle est née, et quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle a pris la même couleur d'yeux que moi, c'est pas trop mignon ? Je crois qu'elle aurait eu les cheveux bruns de sa mère, forcément, le gène brun l'emporte sur le gène blond en général.

-Ted, laisse la respirer s'il te plaît. », le coupe Andromeda en nous emmenant dans la salon.

Le salon est une pièce circulaire pleine de bric à brac en osier, en bois, avec du lierre, des cactus, des orchidées, et tout un tas de plantes partout. Ça se voit que Ted était à Poufsouffle. Il y a une petite cheminée, un canapé face à une 'télévision' (c'est un drôle de cube avec des images qui défilent dessus et qui fait du bruit), deux petits fauteuils de chaque côté, et deux poufs en face du canapé. Tout est en tissu. Au milieu, il y a une table basse en verre.

Il y a une petite cuisine ouverte qui sépare le salon avec un bar où je vois les verres de l'apéritif être préparés d'un coup de baguette par Meda.

Le repas est délicieux, nous discutions, plaisantons et buvons. Ted est un vrai moulin à parole mais il est très drôle. Nymphadora n'arrête pas de changer la forme de son nez, ou la couleur de ses cheveux en applaudissant et en riant. Black fait son intéressant et Meda est plus en retrait, observatrice souriante. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Et je n'ai pas été vulgaire une seule fois (il y a une enfant tout de même).

Ted a eu des trucs pour jardiner à la moldu et un tablier 'meilleur papa du monde', Meda des trucs pour cuisiner et des objets de décoration artisanaux, Dora des jouets et des peluches, Black un nouvel équipement de Quiddicht et des magazines moldus par Ted.

Quant à moi, j'ai offert à Ted un millésime d'hydromel aux fraises (Meda m'avait dit qu'il en raffolait), à Meda un bracelet en or blanc, à Dora une boite à musique avec l'air du lac des cygnes que j'ai joué avec mon violon et mon violoncelle (j'ai mis l'air par magie, dès que la boîte s'ouvre la musique s'échappe). J'ai eu les contes de Beedle Le Barde en Russe qui date du Xème siècle par Meda (elle a dû s'arracher un bras pour me l'offrir, quant à savoir où elle l'a trouvé…), Ted une paire de gants en cuir de dragon noir, et Dora m'offre sa peluche préférée (« comme ça tu penseras à moi quand tu ne seras plus ! »).

Black et moi ne nous échangeons aucun cadeau (déjà qu'on doit se supporter une semaine !)

Nous montons nous coucher par un petit escalier en colimaçon.

Il y a un bureau dans un coin avec une ordinateur (un autre cube mais avec des pages de parchemins immatériels et des touches), un canapé en forme de lit à l'opposé, et un matelas entre un mur et le dit lit canapé. Nos sacs sont au milieu. Pourquoi n'ont ils pas fait une sort de copie sur le canapé au lieu de mettre ce matelas dans une matière aussi étrange et qui fait autant de bruit ?

« Tourne la tête, Black

-Ne me dis pas que tu es si prude que ça ?

-Je ne veux juste pas que tu me vois en sous-vêtements. »

Black hausse les épaules, lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se retourne pendant que je mets mon shorty en coton et mon T-shirt court et ample. Je me glisse sous la couette du lit.

« Tu peux te retourner. »

Black se déshabille, mets juste un pantalon de pyjama et s'installe sur le matelas. Torse nu. Je l'ai observé avec les yeux à peine sortis de ma couette. Il est quand même et certainement le plus beau et le mieux foutu de les mecs de l'école, y a pas à dire. Il se retourne pour me faire face et lève les yeux vers moi, dans le noir, avec seulement le scintillement des étoiles pour nous éclairer.

Vous savez quoi ? Ce serait le type parfait s'il était muet. Je vais penser à lui arracher la langue si je suis obligée de l'épouser.

« Tu sais que je ne voulais pas le tuer, me dit Black au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'est toi qui le dit.

-Je ne suis pas un assassin ! il proteste.

-C'est toi qui le dit.

-T'es chiante.

-Je sais et j'adore ça. »

Je crois qu'il a sourit en plissant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

« Tu n'est plus fâchée ? me demande-t-il alors que je me tourne sur le dos.

-Disons que je ne te pardonne pas mais je passe outre. Imagine si tu avais été à ma place et Potter à celle de Sev' !

-Je pense que je t'aurais massacrée.

-Je devrais faire ça, une pierre deux coups, plus à me soucier de ce mariage à deux mornilles.

-Tu serais une épouse épouvantable.

-Du coup on aurait ça en commun. »

Je me retourne vers le store sur le coin gauche de la chambre, au dessus de mon lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit de draps, et je sens que Black se glisse derrière moi, en m'enlaçant la taille d'un bras, la pendant sur mon ventre, et l'autre au dessus de ma tête qui caresse mon visage.

« Black, je ne suis pas assez bourrée.

-Je ne ferai pas ça avec toi même si tu étais la dernière femme de la Terre et que nous devions repeupler le monde.

-T'es vraiment un connard arrogant, mais c'est à croire que tu lis dans mes pensées. »

Il gigotte, on dirait qu'il se marre silencieusement.

« Tu veux pas retourner dans ton lit ?

-C'est Noël Graves. On peut faire la trêve de Noël ? Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul.

-C'est ton problème.

-Crois moi, je préfèrerai un milliard d'autres filles que toi, mais je n'ai que toi sous la main. Et puis ce sera ton cadeau de ma part, y en a qui feraient le baiser du détraqueur pour être à ta place.

-mais barre toi Black !

-Dans le fond, je suis sûr que ce soir, toi aussi tu as besoin d'un peu de tendresse, même si c'est avec ton pire ennemi. Regarde, moi j'arrive à te supporter.

-Ca prouve juste que tu es désespéré.

-Ma copine ne pense pas ça, et toutes mes groupies non plus. Considère ça comme mon cadeau de Noël, insiste-t-il.

-Tu peux te le garder _gros nul_.»

Mais quel abruti, c'est pas possible ! Ted a des sécateurs pour s'occuper de ses plantes ou il utilise sa baguette ? Parce que je me dis que couper la langue de Black avec un sécateur doit faire plus mal qu'avec la magie. En plus, en dehors de Poudlard, on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Mais comment pourraient-ils prouver que c'est moi au Ministère, alors qu'il y a deux sorciers adultes dans la maison ?

Black a une odeur boisée, de forêt après la pluie d'été très agréable. Il est doux avec moi, je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, alors qu'il est collé derrière mon dos. C'est chaste et bon enfant.

Oh par la fée Morgane et Merlin, tant pis…

« Ok pour la trêve, mais si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je t'avada kedavra, c'est clair ?

-Plutôt subir 1 000 doloris en même temps que de raconter ça à quelqu'un, Graves. »

Sa main tente une descente mais je l'arrête et la remet au niveau de mon ventre.

« Tu n'es pas assez bourrée. Compris.

-C'est juste que…

-James m'a parlé de l'idée de la clause.

-Quel connard !

-C'est mon meilleur ami !

-Et alors ?

-En tous cas, sache que je le respecte.

-Merci.

-De toutes façons je n'ai pas envie de toi !

-Comme si j'allais m'offrir à un type comme toi ! »

Je sens son cœur qui bat à 1000 à l'heure. Ou peut-être est-ce le miens ? Ou les deux ?

« C'est chiant les hormones ?

-T'es conne Graves.

-Pas plus que toi ».

Et c'est là que nous nous endormons, avec un sourire aux lèvres, comme les deux gamins insolents et inarrêtables que nous étions autrefois.

Il vient de m'embrasser le cou là ?

Le lendemain, je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête et…

« AHHHHHH ! je hurle

-T'es folle ! Ya une gosse dans cette maison ! s'exclame Black qui est tombé à la renverse sur son matelas, et qui se frotte la tête tout en frottant son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans mon lit ?

-Trêve de Noël, grommelle-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'on …

-Tu n'as aucun souvenir ? dit il avec un sourire narquois. Donc je t'attire si tu crois que…

- _BOUCLE LA_! je hurle.

-Ok Graves, t'es flippante quand tu t'énerves en Russe. On n'a rien fait, c'était juste un câlin avant de dormir. On en fera beaucoup quand on sera mariés. HE reviens ! J'ai pas fini de te parler ! »

Mais déjà je lui claque la porte au nez, furieuse. Quel connard. Et puis il est pire que Ted dès le matin lui !

J'ai quelque peu fait un black out à partir du moment où on était dans la chambre, quelques vagues souvenirs flous, mais c'est tout. On a parlé d'Azkaban, de détraqueurs, et sorts impardonnable alors qu'on était dans le même lit ?

Pourtant je suis Russe et je tiens bien l'alcool, et pourtant j'ai bien mangé : l'espèce de gros poulet fourré aux truffes, l'écrasé de pommes de terre au potimarron, les feuilletés, la bûche de noël aux pistaches…

Alors pourquoi je me souviens d'une odeur de forêt arrosée par une fine pluie de nuit d'été ? J'en ai peut-être rêvé…

« Hé Graves, je te cause ! me alpague Black en tirant sur mon tee-shirt, me faisant faire volte face, alors que je m'installe dans la véranda, une clope au bec (c'est mon père qui me tuerait)

- _Mais quelle enflure celui-là, il peut pas me foutre la paix_?

-Arrête de parler dans ta langue de mafieux, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

-Casse toi Black, je persiffle en m'installant dans le hamac.

-Je me posais une question depuis hier soir.

-Je tiens l'alcool normalement, entre les gènes russes et démoniaques je suis à peine pompette d'habitude, mais…

-Non c'est pas ça !

-Quoi alors ? je m'impatiente

-Ben, tu es sortie avec les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard depuis la 4ème année. A chaque fois tu restes plus ou moins longtemps…

-Tout le monde ne quitte pas sa conquête au bout de quelques heures comme toi…

-Le truc, c'est que t'es préservée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment tu as fait cet exploit…

-Je ne suis pas une catin.

-Suivre ses désirs ne fait pas de toi une catin.

-ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire.

-C'est à cause de l'éducation donnée aux filles de Sang-Pur ?

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-Tu n'es pas du genre romantique niaise guimauve. T'es plutôt du genre sans cœur.

-Merci Black.

-Non mais sérieux, j'ai des cousines je te rappelle, je les entendais parler tu sais…

-Et donc ?

-C'est peut-être ça notre échappatoire.

-Je vais pas abandonner ma vertu au premier _con_ juste pour me débarrasser de toi ! J'ai de l'amour propre, moi !

-Pas le premier … le mot que tu as dit là ! Mais tu as déjà dû tenir à des garçons ?

-J'ai eu des degrés d'affection différents pour chacun des mecs que j'ai fréquenté.

-Ben trouves en un bien et fais le !

-Laisse tomber, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu me renseigner, je ne ferai ça avec personne, plutôt mourir.

-Tu nous compliques la vie. Tu préfères mourir pour ne pas m'épouser mais quand il y a une solution tu préfères mourir aussi…

- _T'ES QU'UNE SALOPARD EGOCENTRIQUE POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS ME SACRIFIER ET VIVRE AVEC CA SUR LA CONSCIENCE POUR TE FAIRE PLAISIR_?

-J'ai rien compris mais je constate que je t'ai froissée.

-Pour toi ce n'est rien, t'es un mec, mais la première fois on s'en souvient toujours, non ?

-C'est toujours un peu bof, trop rapide, et en plus, ça fait mal aux filles.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas le faire.

-C'est important, même pour les garçons, m'affirme Black l'air sérieux en s'asseyant dans le siège en osier en face moi. Mais c'est différent. Désolé, je suis allée trop loin.

-C'est mon intimité alors arrêtons de parler de ça.

-T'es tellement désinvolte, je pensais pas que tu étais aussi sérieuse à ce sujet. J'étais persuadé que tu l'avais fait. Désolé.

-Tu te désoles trop, je finis par dire en écrasant mon mégot dans un pot en terre.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-On a toujours fait ça, non, se blesser l'un l'autre ?

-Pas sur des choses importantes.

-Depuis quand tu t'abaisses à t'excuser.

-Si tu le racontes à quelqu'un, je dirai qu'on a dormi ensemble.

- _CONNARD_ ! »

Non, cette idée de lui arracher la langue est vraiment bonne.

Nous allons dans un square l'après-midi, Andromeda et Ted flânent en faisant le tour, Black pousse la balançoire non magique de Dora qui a les cheveux de sa mère désormais. Elle sait que quand elle sort, elle doit avoir l'air humaine et ne pas se transformer. Si un moldu la voit… Au pire on peut les oublietter, mais quand même.

Ted et Meda se sont installés dans ce trou du cul du monde rempli de moldus pour être à l'abri de la famille Black et autres Sang-Purs psychotiques fanatiques et il faut le dire, cons.

Tout se passe bien, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Et là, des crac sonores, 4 pour être précis.

Des êtres encapuchonnés et masqués, baguettes à la main.

Des putains de Mangemort.

Les moldus se mettent à courir.

Ted, Meda et Black se ruent devant Dora, et je les rejoins.

S'ensuit un duel, les sorts fusent, nous esquivons plus ou moins avec difficultés, des gerbes de couleurs et des explosions terrassent la flore, le square, les jeux pour enfants, crééent des trous, des bosses, des destructions de toits, des sorciers qui voltigent pour éviter, qui se défendent, qui attaquent.

 _Je sursaute, un frisson me parcourt, je me sens happée en arrière. J'ai un flash, une vision._

 _Pas maintenant !_

 _Je vois le corps étendu de Black par terre._

 _« sale traître, tu ne nous feras plus honte ! »_

 _Cette voix… Bellatrix ?_

Je reviens difficilement à moi, rouvrant les yeux tant bien que mal, respirant avec peine, pour voir une silhouette. La plus petite des 4, qui pointe sa baguette sur Black. Et là, mon poing devient chaud. Une boulle de feu apparaît. C'est la première fois qu'un truc comme ça m'arrive.

Mon côté Velane, évidemment !

Je jette la boule de feu sur la silhouette qui transplane ailleurs.

Et là, je sens quelque chose me toucher.

La douleur est insoutenable. Pire que tout. Pire que le désespoir et la dépression que l'on ressent lorsqu'une horde de détraqueurs s'approche de vous.

Et là, une idée me vient.

Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt.

Je touche mon pendentif.

« _Papa_ »

J'entends des pas précipités vers moi. Je crois que c'est la voix de Meda qui me retourne sur le dos et tente de m'alléger cette horrible souffrance qui me donne envie de mourir. Comment les gens ne deviennent-ils pas fous à cause de ça ?

C'est Black qui s'est interposé et qui combat l'autre mangemort.

Un 'crac' sonore ! Mon père qui se précipite vers moi et… Dumbledore ?

« Pré-Au-Lard ! » ,nous urge-t-il.

Ted et Meda disparaissent avec leur fille, mon père m'agrippe.

« _Et Black_! », je souffle à mon père.

Après tout nous n'avons pas 17 ans, nous ne pouvons pas transplaner.

Il lui prend la main, mon bras, et nous disparaissons.

La sensation est affreuse. J'ai encore mal des doloris à répétition. J'ai mal mon nombril s'enfonce dans mon ventre, c'est comme si tous mes organes faisaient la fête dans mon corps.

Et là, le noir.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16- Retour de vacances fracassant

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les lumières vives et aveuglantes de l'infirmerie me font face.

J'ai horriblement mal, c'est sensé s'arrêter quand au juste ? Que fait Pomfresh, je vous le demande !

Lily est à côté de moi, et étrangement, Severus est à côté d'elle. Quand je me suis pris une batte de Quidditch dans la gueule, il est resté à l'écart, et là il est collé à Lily pour moi ? ça doit être grave.

Aux pieds de mon lit il y a Ted et Black, et à ma gauche, Meda et Dora.

Je balaye la salle du regard.

« Ton père est avec Dumbledore, m'explique Meda.

-Ah.

-Il était furieux en t'amenant ici, précise-t-elle

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu étais dans un coin moldu, explique Ted alors que je roule des yeux.

-Ou parce que j'ai bousillé son voyage d'affaire, je grommelle avec humeur.

-Il a eu peur pour sa fille, me corrige Lily.

-M'en tape, c'est lui qui devrait être à mon chevet, pas une bande d'inconnus ! »

Ils se regardent tous, mi horrifiés, mi tristes, mi colère.

Ben quoi, j'ai raison ou pas ?

« Ils étaient là pour Dora, continue Meda.

-Vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vous !

-Nous allons rester à Pré-Au-Lard, m'explique Ted, une bande d'Aurors a récupéré nos affaires et… »

Et Ted se lance dans un monologue dont il a le secret. Meda qui est si discrète, comment fais-tu pour supporter ce bruit discontinu ?

Dora commence à gesticuler, je vois sur la pendule de l'infirmerie, qu'il est 22h passées. J'ai dormi plusieurs heures.

Pomfresh arrive, vire Black, Severus et Lily à cause du couvre feu, puis à minuit, Meda et sa famille s'éclipsent pour laisser place à Dumbledore et mon père.

Apparemment, les trois adultes m'expliquent que le Mage à la tête de mort qui tétanise les gens dehors a eu vent des pouvoirs de la nouvelle génération Black et que cela fait des mois qu'ils cherchent à l'enlever.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander… Savent-ils pour mon don ? Est-ce de ma faute s'ils ont retrouvé mon amie qui vit paisiblement depuis presque 10ans, et qui a été découverte le lendemain de mon arrivée chez elle ?

Mon père ne dit rien, il me regarde avec un regard sans émotions. Il pourrait être triste ? Inquiet ? Soulagé ? En colère ?

Il ne me dit rien et annonce à Dumbledore qu'il repart en voyage d'affaire. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour que le comportement de mon père change du tout au tout ?

Le lendemain, Lily est venue me rendre visite avec une drôle de théorie, et si le sort que mon père me lance pour s'assurer de ma vertu, n'était en fait qu'un sort de localisation, et que les Mangemorts ont réussi à le détourner ? Mais cela signifierait que c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, et même mes meilleurs amis et mon père ignorent mon don !

Mais la rouquine est un génie alors, peut-être a-t-elle raison …

Vous savez ce que je pense du hasard et des coïncidences, non ?

Severus passe aussi pas mal de temps avec moi, mais jamais en même temps que d'autres. Comme Lily, il m'apporte les cours, révise avec et m'aide à faire mes devoirs. Ce qui fait que je révise deux fois, fait mes devoirs, et les complète la deuxième fois éventuellement. C'est d'un chiant et d'un sérieux, j'aurai préféré que mes amis soient plus amusants.

Alice et Frank me racontent leurs vacances, Mary est effondrée comme si j'allais bientôt mourir.

Et le vendredi soir, avant ma sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain, les Maraudeurs arrivent. Autant vous dire que j'étais ravie.

Une semaine à l'infirmerie, j'ai raté le nouvel an, et eux ils viennent me faire chier.

Potter me parle avec entrain de leurs dernières blagues à Pevves ou aux Serpentard. Peter ramène toujours à bouffer, au moins quelqu'un qui compatit à ma souffrance, la nourriture britannique est déjà un peu dégueulasse dans l'ensemble, mais celle de l'infirmerie, je la donnerai pas à un Gobelin ! Lupin me regarde intensément, parfois un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres, il acquiesce aux blagues de Potter. Black me fixe avec un regard insondable à la Dumbledore, ou comme mon Père, ce qui me fait vraiment flipper. C'est quoi son problème à lui ?

« Tu sais, me souffle Potter incognito, c'est Patmol qui a foutu une branlée à ton attaquant. Vous vous êtes un peu sauvés l'un l'autre. Pas mal comme travail d'équipe. »

Je lâche un flot de jurons en Russe, juste pour les énerver. On n'a pas idée de dire autant de conneries à la seconde.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça m'a fait bizarre d'entendre ça. On s'est sauvés. Oui, lorsqu'il s'agit de cas extrêmes, comme un duel à mort, on forme une bonne équipe, on est les meilleurs en métamorphose, sortilèges et DCFM.

Mais en dehors de ça, on ne peut pas se supporter plus de 30secondes.

Après Potter pleurniche au sujet de Lily.

Ben quoi ? S'il m'aide pas pour mon contrat, je vois pas pourquoi je vais me mettre ma meilleure amie en rogne en lui parlant du type qu'elle peut le moins supporter dans Poudlard !

Lorsque ses potes, presque supportables pour une fois, prennent congés, il s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa main sur la sienne. Je ressens comme une chaleur indescriptible dans mon corps. Je suis quand même bien contente d'avoir sauvé ce gros nul, même si je finis à l'infirmerie. J'aurai été libérée de lui, mais j'aurai eu sa mort sur la conscience, et ça, c'est pas cool.

« Tu m'as fait peur, finit-il par dire après de longues minutes de silence.

-Le grand Sirius Black peut avoir peur ? je me moque

-Sois pas conne Graves !

-Me lance pas de perches alors, je m'offusque en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Risquer ta vie pour me sauver ?

-En soi, j'ai rien risqué. Y a juste un lâche qui m'a attaquée dans le dos, et j'ai pas des yeux partout.

-Je crois que c'est ma faute s'ils étaient là. »

Je le regarde, les yeux qui sortent de mes orbites. Pourquoi il me vole ma culpabilité ce con ? ça se fait ça, même entre pires ennemis ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande

-Peut-être que ma famille veut me récupérer, me remettre dans le rang, dans le droit chemin. Ils rêvent ! Mais de là à attaquer des innocents…

-C'était des Mangemorts Black, ils sont à la solde de l'autre tête de moche, pas ta famille.

-T'as pas tort. »

Je me pince les lèvres.

D'un côté, ça expliquerait la mission que mon Père ma donnée. Vous savez, retourner Black ? Mais l'idée de Meda n'est pas conne non plus : comme tout Mage Noir, tête de mort cherche des sorciers aux dons précieux, et Dora est exceptionnelle et un objet rare.

Dans le genre, je suis pas mal non plus.

Comment nous ont-il trouvé ? Mon Père ne fait jamais aucune erreur, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse pirater ses sorts. Et pourquoi me lancerait-il des sorts de traçage au juste ? Je suis soit à Poudlard, soit chez nous ! Ou est-ce collier ? Celui grâce à qui nous avons été sauvés ? Est-il possible de le pirater, et de localiser la personne qui le porte sans qu'elle vous appelle ?

Peut-être devrais-je m'adresser à Dumbledore, même si cet homme me met très mal à l'aise, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Jamais 2 sans 3, mais évite de risquer encore ta vie inutilement. C'est fatigant d'assurer tes arrières. », finit par me dire Black avant de partir.

Mais quel crétin celui là !

Prochain cours de potions.

Slughorn. Ce même Slug qui me toise avec envie, tellement il désire que je fasse partie de son club de marionnettes, comme Potter et Black. Sauf qu'on est des rebelles, donc on a toujours refusé. J'ai plus de mérite qu'eux, Lily et Severus passent leur vie à insister pour que j'y aille, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la chouchoute d'un Morse, moi ! Avec ses conversations qui doivent être d'un ennui mortel, en plus.

A un moment, Severus m'envoie un mot avec « Comment je fais pour me débarrasser du poison Potter ?» (son binôme de potions, entre temps, Slug a décidé de nous mettre par binômes). Ce a quoi je réponds (« fourre lui un bézoard dans la gueule ! »).

Severus me sourit et écrit quelque chose dans son bouquin de potions. Il écrit tout un tas d'ajustements dans son manuel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne met pas ça direct dans un calepin à part, mais bon. Et tous ces sortilèges qu'il rajoute. On n'y comprend plus rien à son manuel avec toutes ses annotations.

Bref, c'est Severus, plus rien ne devrait m'étonner.

Je suis concentrée sur ma potion, mais comme j'ai encore un peu mal au dos, je fais une connerie …

« Encore vous deux ! C'est explosif entre vous deux ! plaisante Slug.

-Je me passerai bien de vos commentaires, je grogne avec humeur.

-Je vous demande pardon Miss Graves…

-Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me faire les yeux doux, je ne suis pas intéressée.

-L'insolence a un prix Miss Graves, 20 points en moins à Gryffondor ! (Lily me foudroie du regard).

-Ca arrange bien votre maison…

-10 points en moins !

-Arrêtez, Lily va me tuer si vous continuez ! (quelques éclats de rire dans la salle)

-Et alors ?

-Tout le monde sait que c'est votre préférée, d'ailleurs, si j'allais à vos soirées _de merde_ , je suis convaincue que vous me ficheriez la paix !

-Retenue dès ce soir Miss Graves !

-Mais professeur ! On a entraînement de… commence Potter dans mon dos

-Vous aussi, en retenue !

-Mais je n'ai…

-tu vois, si toi aussi t'allais à ses soirées _à la con_ , on n'en serait pas là. je me moque en faisant un signe de tête vers Potter.

-ET ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER RUSSE pour l'Amour de Merlin ! »

Je suis mélange de satisfaction et de colère. Ce professeur m'insupporte.

Retenue avec Potter.

Nous devons nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie sans l'aide de la magie. Sans gants.

« Il n'y a pas des elfes de maison pour faire ça ? je râle

-Tu fais vachement serpentard comme ça.

-On n'est pas obligés de rentrer que dans une case. Les être humains sont plus complexes que ça.

-Ouais. En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu sais si Lily…

-Tu n'as pas aidé pour le contrat, je ne me ferai pas l'avocat du diable auprès de quelqu'un qui ne te supporte pas, je clame avec impertinence.

-Ca serait plus simple si on l'avait… Mais depuis l'attaque, Sirius ne veut vraiment pas retourner chez ses parents.

-Vue ce que des doloris m'ont fait, je ne retournerai pas chez des parents comme les siens non plus, j'affirme.

-En tous cas, sache que mon père s'intéresse vraiment à tes antécédents familiaux, pour voir si quelque chose pour invalider un contrat des 28 sacrés.

-ET ?

-Rien pour l'instant, mais s'il y a quelque chose, tu le sauras.

-Bon ben ne parle pas pour ne rien dit !

-T'es vraiment méchante !

- _Connard_ !

-En tous cas, ton grand-père est mort.

-T'es vraiment inutile comme mec.

-Il est mort, probablement quand Grindelwald l'a enlevé pour voler son apparence et sa situation au MACUSA.

-Ah. Et ?

-Ben les Sang Purs fanatiques aiment les gens influents, puissants et si Grindelwald a enlevé et tué ton grand-père pour prendre sa place, on peut se dire que c'est ça leur intérêt dans ce mariage…

-Il devait pas être si extraordinaire s'il a été tué.

-Ben Grindelwald est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps donc …

-Mouais. »

Long silence. Ce qu'on récure est dégueulasse. Des matières visqueuses, collantes, crasseuses, de couleur bizarres, qui me filent des hauts le cœur. En plus, j'ai toujours mal au dos depuis l'attaque au square, mais j'ai été trop fière et je n'ai rien dit à Slug..

Mon père mourrait sur place, s'il me voyait ainsi, comme une souillon, à servir de servante.

Mon Père…

Il m'a veillée, et puis il s'est barré.

Il m'a aimée, et puis il m'a vendue.

Il m'a protégée, et puis il m'a laissée sans échappatoire.

Comment a-t-il eu le temps d'aller chercher Dumbledore et venir aussi vite ? Même en transplanant…

Comment ce collier fonctionne-t-il ?

« Sinon faut rompre la clause de virginité ?

-QUOI ?

\- Ben j'imagine que si tu m'as posé la question c'est que t'es encore vierge. Sinon il n'y aurait déjà plus de contrat.

-Et alors ?

-Ben franchement, la première fois risque d'être pourrie, alors cherche toi un mec que tu apprécies et … »

Je n'ai jamais autant insulté quelqu'un. En anglais et en russe. En plus d'être une souillon, je suis un charretier. Mon père serait au comble du bonheur.

« écoute, commence Potter une fois que je me suis calmée, pourquoi tu m'as même posé la question si tu ne comptes pas t'en servir ?

-Je me demandais si mon père aurait été cap…

-C'est une clause standard. Un truc de puriste, me dit Potter en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi et Black !

-Les rumeurs sont fausses.

-Hein ?

-On couche pas nécessairement avec tout ce qui bouge. Ces réputations débiles que font des ex énervées parce qu'elles ont été rejetées, ou de nos fans que nous rejetons. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu quelques copines qu'on se les ai toutes tapées. On a fréquenté beaucoup de filles, certes, et on ne s'en est pas forcément caché, mais, cette année on a changé, et les quelques relations sérieuses qu'on a eu étaient sincères…

-Je m'en contrefiche Potter.

-Tu sais, continue-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus relations longues et que Sirius est plus secret et pas du genre à s'exhiber que c'est un monstre sans cœur.

-J'ai souvent croisé Black sortir de placards avec des filles, je dis avec hargne…

-Il voulait peut-être que toi, tu le remarques.

-C'est ça. »

Je ricane sous cape et Potter lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver, lui aussi !

Pourquoi parle-t-on de ça déjà ? Je me fiche pas mal des petites histoires sans intérêt de ces deux cons.

On passe le reste de la retenue à récurer ces saletés.

L'exploit, c'est que Potter soit toujours en vie, mais bon. Son père peut encore me servir, et puis je ne suis pas une meurtrière.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17- Votre serviteur, à la rescousse.

Ce matin là, j'avais tellement mal au dos que je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour réclamer à Pomfresh une potion. J'aurais pu me la faire, ou demander à Severus ou Lily par flemme, mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Après tout, Pompom en a stock qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de leur placard.

Pompom s'occupe d'un élève qui a vraiment une sale gueule, excusez moi du terme.

Alors que je m'allonge sur un lit en attendant, j'entends quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge.

« Oh, Lupin ! »

Lui, c'est pas une sale gueule qu'il a, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des mois.

Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, toujours fatigué, un peu retrait, à ne pas parler aux filles qui le courtisent, parce que somme toute, il est tout de même joli garçon malgré les précipices qu'il a sous les yeux. Il a ce côté mystérieux que ses 3 copains n'ont pas et qui intrigue les filles.

En fait, c'est un lycanthrope, et pendant les pleines lunes, le pauvre ne doit pas se reposer. Je pensais qu'il avait un chat récalcitrant, surtout que Potter parlait de son « problème de fourrure », mais s'il se balade avec ses amis Animagi… Ou qu'il se blesse lui même pendant ces transformations, je comprends mieux.

« Comment vas-tu Alisa ? »

Bon, les Alisa, Ali, Lisa, Lys, et tout le toutime, c'est que pour mes proches. Mais Lupin appelle tout le monde par son prénom. Ça a le don de me mettre en colère, mais étant donné qu'on ne se parle jamais … Il a l'air fort sympathique, je suis sûre que j'aurai pu m'en faire un ami, mais il laisse Black et Potter faire toutes les conneries du monde… et surtout, il ne les a pas empêchés de brimer mon meilleur ami pendant 5ans. Il a été préfet, donc il aurait dû agir ! Mais non … Et ça me rend très rancunière. Donc, même si on ne se parle quasiment jamais, j'ai abandonné l'idée de lui en foutre plein la gueule pour sa sans gène quant à m'appeller par mon prénom … Alors du coup, je laisse faire. Rien à foutre non ?

« Je tenais à te remercier. »

Vous savez, ces derniers temps, ou bien on me remercie, ou bien on me réprimande, ou alors on me réclame un merci. De ma vie, la seule personne à qui je dois quelque chose, ou pour qui je fais quelque chose, c'est mon père, Lily, Severus. Les autres, je m'en cogne totalement. Alors que ces dernières semaines, tout le monde s'y met. A quel moment ma vie a autant changé ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est le fait d'être dans la dernière année avant la majorité.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-Pour ne pas nous avoir dénoncés.

-Tu sais Lupin, je ne vous aime pas, toi et ton trio de dégénérés, mais je suis super tolérante, et je n'aurai pas envie de gâcher la vie de quelqu'un, juste parce que c'est un lycan. C'est pas ta faute si Black fait des blagues de merde. Severus est vivant, c'est ce qui m'importe. Avec cette frayeur, vous aller enfin le laisser respirer, et ça, ça m'enchante. Alors je ne balancerai pas votre secret, surtout avec Dumbledore qui vous couvre. Je n'ai peur de rien, mais lui, je ne voudrais pas me le mettre à dos, j'affirme avec force.

-Ca ne coûte rien de te remercier. », conclue simplement Lupin.

Enfin, Pompom daigne se pointer, file quelque chose à Lupin, puis à moi pour mon mal de dos.

Je déambule tranquillement dans les couloirs, et me rends compte qu'on est en février, et que malgré le soleil, j'aurai dû mettre des collants car je frissonne de la tête aux pieds à cause du vent. En plus, j'ai oublié mon gilet. Quelle gourde !

Une main m'agrippe le poignet et me tirer dans une salle déserte.

Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours quelqu'un pour me faire ça, sérieux ? C'est très impoli !

Je me retourne, prête à en mettre plein la gueule à l'énergumène qui m'empêche de rejoindre mes amies.

Je les ai quittées alors qu'elles étaient sur des poufs autour de la table basse, près du feu.

Alice, ma copine brune, parle sûrement de son bonheur parfait avec Frank Londubat. Alice, c'est une fille au visage rond comme un cœur (et belle comme un cœur), aux cheveux à la coupe garçonne qui lui donnent un air facétieux de lutin de Cornouailles, à la peau blanche, presque laiteuse, comme de la porcelaine, très petite, avec un cœur énorme qu'elle porte accroché en épingle au bout des lèvres. Etre aussi chaude, gentille et avenante, adorable, toujours calme et bienveillante, toujours un bon conseil, porteuse de solutions, diplomate, c'est vraiment pas croyable ! C'est un peu notre maman. Elle sera une super maman, je vous le dis, j'envie ses futurs enfants ! OH MERLIN C'EST LUPIN EN FILLE !

Mary, cette adorable coquine aux cheveux châtains en carré plongeant et à la peau un peu hâlée, doit parler de sa dernière conquête. Cette fille passe d'un bras à l'autre, et se moque de ce que l'on pense d'elle. Elle a une vie sexuelle épanouie avec différents types, tous aussi craquants les uns que les autres, et nous parle des bienfaits de l'expérience, pour trouver le bon. Pour savoir si ça marche, il faut bien l'essayer ? Mouais. Je ne la juge pas, car elle est drôle à mourir, décalée, qu'elle s'assume, qu'elle ne se cherche pas d'excuses. Physiquement, on dirait une poupée (visage) qui aurait copulé avec un mannequin (corps). Elle est grande, élancée, et les garçons l'adorent. Elle a un charisme fou, et elle est affreusement ouverte et libertine, et ne laisse pas grand chose aux mystères de l'imagination. C'est une amie qui sait écouter, même si ses conseils sont nuls à chier, et surtout, elle ne juge pas. Ce n'est pas grave, on a Alice pour ça, je comprends qu'elles soient meilleures amies.

Et ma chère Lily jolie : incroyablement belle, avec sa crinière mi rousse mi auburn, aux grands yeux verts en amande, de taille moyenne, toute fine, là où Alice est potelée et où Mary est toute en formes voluptueuses. Lily, c'est la voix de la sagesse, de la justice, des règles, discrète lorsqu'on ne la connaît pas, mais quelle grande gueule ! Quand on compte le nombre de fois où elle a hurlé sur Potter et Black, on se demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas devenir muette, je vous jure. Elle a un humour cultivé, là où Mary fait dans le salace, et où Alice fait dans le réconfortant.

Et il y a moi, la déesse venue sur Terre, teintée de mystère et d'inatteignable, inaccessible, asociale. Froide, distinguée, honorable, dure, digne, méprisante, fière, superbe, sûre d'elle de par son éducation, mais tellement vulgaire dans son vocabulaire que la royauté en mourrait sur place. Je suis sans aucun tact, aucun filtre, colérique, avec mes accès de brutalité et de violence, sauvage, spontanée, impulsive, fougueuse, emportée, animale, mon tempérament de feu jure avec mon apparence polaire. Reine des glaces, c'est ça mon surnom. Mary se moque de moi : hautaine dans les rues, chaude sous les draps. Elle m'exaspère. Moi hautaine ? Je suis sarcastique, cynique, ironique, j'ai un humour aussi noir que ma peau est blanche comme la lune, ou que mes cheveux sont couleur or blanc, mais hautaine, je ne crois pas ! C'est les airs de noblesse, les traits aristocratiques, la royauté de mon éducation, qui l'ont induite en erreur. Elle est un peu simplette, ma petite Mary, faudra que je le lui dise, un jour.

En me retournant, je vois ce regard d'acier qui m'agace au plus haut point.

« Rosier, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Ah, donc tu te souviens de moi, dit-il en me toisant.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? je réponds, les bras croisés devant moi, en tapant du pied, le regard noir.

-Je veux qu'on se parle. La dernière fois, on s'est énervé et on ne s'est pas écoutés, je veux qu'on s'explique, et qu'on passe à autre chose.

-Pas besoin de m'expliquer, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Figure toi que moi, je suis déjà passé à autre chose, dès le moment où j'ai vu cette fille derrière toi dans la salle de bain. Alors oublie mon nom et fiche moi la paix. Sinon je te refais le portrait. »

Vous noterez que je ne l'ai pas insulté, sans insultes, le mépris passe mieux. Je suis hautaine et méprisante. Du coup, je vois où Mary voulait en venir, maintenant. Mais je continuerai à faire comme si de rien n'était, je n'y peux rien si je n'assume pas ma méchanceté, c'est le sang démoniaque de Velane dans mes veines qui fait ça.

J'essaye de dépasser Rosier pour passer la porte, mais il m'empoigne le bras (tant que ce n'est plus le poignet, il y a une évolution), et me pousse en arrière.

Je cherche ma baguette mais comme j'allais à l'infirmerie, je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre. Quel foutu sorcier se balade sans sa baguette ? Pas une Sang-Pur, mon Père en ferait une syncope. Je suis contente de ne pas lui raconter toutes mes conneries, je finirai par le tuer, lui aussi.

« Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu es peut-être la perfection incarnée à l'extérieur, mais il faut ouvrir ton esprit pseudo tolérant ! Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins que tu n'es pas prête à assouvir, et je te respecte pour ça, mais figure toi que les garçons ne passent pas des mois avec une fille sans se faire plaisir ! Cela dit, c'est toi que je veux, et c'est le principal, donc tu passes à autre chose, et on recommence à se voir. »

Il s'est approché de moi, un sourire en coin détestable, fier de lui. Quand je pense à tout ce temps perdu avec ce con de Serpentard. J'entends d'ici Lily me dire « je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne personne. » Miss parfaite, sache que je te dirai jamais que tu avais raison, plutôt crever !

« T'as oublié que je suis fiancée ? je me moque.

-Et la clause de virginité ? »

QUOI ?

Comment il sait ça lui ?

Pourquoi il parle de ça d'ailleurs ? C'est personnel

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis bloquée entre un mur de pierres froides qui réveillent ma douleur du dos issue des multiples doloris et Evan Rosier, mon ex infidèle avec qui je ne pourrai et ne voudrait, ni me marier, ni coucher avec ? Il était agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne con, si j'avais fait plus attention à lui j'aurai compris son manège, mais mes amis sont plus importants que les mecs, auxquels j'accorde que peu d'intérêt même lorsque j'en ai un.

Moi un monstre ? Non, en partie Velane, laissez moi tranquille !

Sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit, je me retrouve les mains entravées par Rosier, au dessus de ma tête, son corps collé au miens de toute sa force. Certes, je suis musclés, mais je suis fatiguée, je souffre le martyr, et il est plus grand que moi. Et la position est inconfortable aussi.

« Rosier, tu me lâches ! je tempête.

-Tu devrais me remercier, je vais te libérer de ce contrat, et ton nouveau fiancé, ce sera moi, le prochain sur la liste, et j'aurai enfin ce que je mérite ! crache-t-il

-Une femme qui te hait ? je le toise avec dédain et dégoût.

-Une femme qui apprendra à partager mes sentiments et qui arrêtera de se foutre de tout et de tout le monde. »

Ses lèvres sont très proches des miennes, une de ses mains, la dernière qui est libre, caresse ma cuisse. Et j'ai beau me débattre, la peur me tétanise. Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce qu'il compte faire. Et je n'en ai pas envie. On va a Azkaban pour viol ou pas ?

Au moment ou sa main s'aventure sur mon décolleté et qu'il s'apprête à prendre possession de moi, je vois, sans trop comprendre, Rosier être projeté contre le mur d'à côté.

Tentant de reprendre ma respiration, je m'écarte promptement de lui. Je me retourne vers mon sauveur. Un véritable Apollon aux cheveux noirs, au regard gris perle/orageux, aux traits magnifiques et au corps superbe, mais que je ne peux pas supporter plus de 5minutes sans avoir la violente envie de le massacrer après l'avoir torturé. Et dont je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser.

Pourquoi il me regarde avec cet air moitié furieux, moitié inquiet ?

Il me chope par la main et m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'au 7ème étage, il passe deux fois devant un mur de granit avec l'air concentré. Là, une pièce s'ouvre, il me pousse dedans sans ménagement, et la porte redevient mur.

Cette salle est un cocon protecteur, un feu de bois, des tentures, des plaids, des canapés, fauteuils et poufs confortables, du bois, des poutres apparentes partout. C'est beau, c'est chaud, c'est douillet, si Alice était une pièce, on y est.

Je vois Black qui me pousse par les épaules pour me coller dans le canapé face à la cheminée, alors qu'il s'est installé sur la table basse en face. Il a un regard indéfinissable, et je n'aime pas ça. Quoi, lui aussi il va faire sauter ma membrane et la clause pour se débarrasser du contrat, et me laisser aux griffes d'un ex pervers et furibond de mon absence totale de considération vis à vis de lui ?

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Black, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Tu peux arrêter 2 secondes de jours à la plus maligne Graves ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin qu'on la protège, je me débrouille très bien toute seule. J'ai juste oublié ma baguette, je souffre affreusement de mon dos, et ça, je ne compte pas le dire à mon pire ennemi.

« Je vais te dire ce que je pense : Rosier est un sadique narcissique …

-C'est plutôt toi ça…

-Qui a décidé de t'avoir, même contre ton grès. Tu peux remercier ton fidèle serviteur, c'est pas la première fois que je te sauve la mise. »

J'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas le supporter plus de quelques secondes ? Il a son air sûr de lui, un sourire narquois en coin, et le regard malicieux du gars fier et hautain. C'est à ca que je ressemble ? Surtout, ne pas dire à Mary qu'elle a raison. Comme Lily, je n'avouerai rien. Même sous les doloris à gogo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta condescendance, Black.

-Ca te tuerait de me remercier ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Merci Graves, Remercie moi Graves. Les gens avec leur besoin de reconnaissance m'insupportent.

« Te remercier de quoi au juste ?

-J'aurai pu laisser Rosier faire, ça m'aurait enlevé une belle épine du pied. »

Je me lève d'un bon, et lui en colle une. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il la mérité. Connard va !

Je tourne les talons, prête à partir, mais des bras m'enlacent contre eux et me forcent à rester au milieu de la pièce, dos à lui. C'est une passion chez Black de se coller dans le dos des gens, ou c'est juste pour me faire chier ?

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, mais t'es vraiment la reine des vipères quand tu t'y mets, et je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience et ma retenue. Jamais j'aurai laissé qui que ce soit te faire du mal, même si tu es la personne que j'aime le moins au monde. Je trouverai un moyen loyal de me libérer de ce bout de papier. »

Je me détache, prête à partir en courant, mon port de reine laissé aux cachots de Poudlard, mais il me prend la main (je préférai quand on m'agrippait le poignet, finalement), me retourne, et me prend dans ses bras. C'est douillet, confortable, et rassurant. Si Alice était un câlin, elle serait les bras de Black.

Ah les adolescents et leurs hormones !

Je le déteste, mais honnêtement, il n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me sauve la mise alors que clairement, ça l'arrangerait de laisser faire pour se débarrasser de ce contrat de merde. Pourtant, il m'aide toujours. Alors bon, vais-je lui en vouloir d'avoir fait preuve de totale absence de diplomatie, alors que je suis pire encore ?

Au bout d'un moment, il consent enfin à me libérer. Pire que les détraqueurs d'Azkaban ce mec.

« On est où ici ?

-La Salle sur Demande. »

Et après on dit qu'on ne peut pas discuter avec moi.

« Elle n'apparaît que lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle, et elle se transforme en ce dont on a besoin, précise-t-il sous mon air inquisiteur.

-Comment tu la connais ?

-Par hasard, et c'est un secret.

-Encore un ? je me moque.

-Je sais que tu n'iras pas cafter. »

Je hausse les épaules, et fait le tour du propriétaire. Black a besoin d'un cocon ? Oh, mais ça doit être pour ramener ses conquêtes. J'ai presqu'envie de me moquer, mais une question me turlupine et me taraude, il faut que je sache :

« Comment tu as su où et avec qui j'étais.

-Coïncidence.

-Si le hasard existait…

-Je ne t'espionne pas, coupe-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

-A d'autres.

-Je sais que tu es folle de moi, mais ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité.

-Ferme la Black, tu me tapes sur le système ! »

Je mime le geste horrible de me faire vomir, et décide de le planter là, et de me barrer.

Je le déteste, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me foutre en rogne celui-là ! Même Potter est moins con !

Je vais faire ce que j'ai proposé à Severus, je vais lui fourrer un bézoard dans la bouche pour vivre en paix ma dernière année et demi à Poudlard !

Plus tard, alors que je passe dans les couloirs, j'entends des éclats de voix.

« Pourquoi voler après le souaffle quand on a le vif d'or dans notre champ de vision ? demande Potter

-Est ce que tu vas lâcher l'affaire Potter ? Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! affirme Lily.

-T'es aveugle Evans ! Même le Calmar géant peut voir que tu me désires, alors pourquoi ne peut l'admettre ?

-Je suis celle qui est aveugle ? Ca fait 6 ans que je te dis non et que tu continues d'avoir ta baguette dans le postérieur !

-La seule raison qui me pousse à continuer à te courir après, c'est que je suis génial et que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte ! insiste Potter.

-Tais toi Potter ! Ah, Poussin, tu es là ! s'exclame Lily en me voyant arriver. Il serait temps que tu apprennes que non ne veut pas dire oui Potter ! », ajoute-t-elle avec un regard furibond avant de lui tourner le dos.

J'ai un petit sourire satisfait en rejoignant ma meilleure amie. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais !

« T'en as pas fini pas vrai ? demande Lupin

-Nos enfants seront beaux et intelligents, lâche Potter, songeur.

-Et surtout imaginaires, claque Pettigrow avec un regard amusé.

-Sirius n'était pas avec toi Alisa ? m'interpelle Lupin alors que les maraudeurs nous emboitent le pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui mettre une laisse ! je dis sous les rires des maraudeurs.

-Oh, c'est un cas de force majeure, commence Potter.

-LA FAMILLE BLACK CRAINT UN MAX ! se met à hurler Pettigrow dans les couloirs.

-PUTAIN OUI ! crie Black en accourant, faisant des grands gestes avec un sourire ravageur collé aux lèvres,

-Il est là ! annonce Potter, magistral.

-Je n'en peux plus de ces garçons. », grogne ma meilleure amie en accélérant l'allure.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Lily fonce dans le dortoir, et je me trouve avec Pettigrow et Lupin en grande discussion devant le feu, alors que Black et Potter bifurquent dans les couloirs.

Je n'ai pas suivi la conversation des deux maraudeurs, mais j'intercepte quelque chose qui me turlupine.

« Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants et ne me marierai jamais, soupire Lupin.

-Ne sois pas absurde, Remus !

-Sérieusement Lupin, je dis doucement, comment pourrais-tu être assez égoïste pour empêcher une femme de profiter de tes merveilles ?

Oui, je ne le connais pas, mais on a tous des merveilles destinées à une personne en particulier, non ? oh par Salazar Serpentard, que c'est niais !

Je m'approche et pose ma main sur son épaule, pour me sentir happée en arrière, projetée dans une vision des Maraudeurs, au début de nos études, en 1ère année:

 _« Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez Remus ? demande mini Potter, dans son dortoir. Elle a quoi sa mère, elle est toujours malade ?_

 _-C'est lui qui a l'air malade. Ça me rend triste, c'est tous les mois. », dit mini Pettigrow._

 _Puis, le décor des dortoirs de premières années s'atténue et laisse place à celui des couloirs, la veille des vacances d'été de première année._

 _« Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus me parler, soupire mini Lupin, je suis un monstre._

 _-T'es pas un monstre ! couine Pettigrow_

 _-Oui, tu as juste un petit problème de fourrure. », se moque Potter._

 _Puis, je les vois en 2_ _ème_ _année, alors que Potter et Black tombent sur McGo :_

 _« Vos recherches sur les animagi… Ne sont que théoriques, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui, professeur ! assure Potter._

 _-Sans l'ombre d'un doute, continue Black._

 _-Très bien, je vais faire comme si je ne vous avais pas surpris, conclue McGo en retournant dans son bureau._

 _-Je crois qu'on a trouvé le moyen d'aider Remus ! », s'exclame Black, ravi_

 _Puis, la 3_ _ème_ _année :_

 _« C'est illégal et dangereux ! Vous allez avoir des ennuis ! Je pourrai vous faire du mal ! Vous pourriez aller à Azkaban ! Ou rester coincés en animal ! Ou pire, être exclu de Poudlard ! s'écrie Lupin._

 _-On a vécu pire, assure Black._

 _-Et on ne t'abandonnera pas, précise Potter._

 _-A vrai dire, on est déterminé. », conclue Pettigrow._

 _Ensuite, je les vois en 4_ _ème_ _année :_

 _« Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cordnedrue. Ca sonne bien non ? demande Potter autour du petit déjeuner._

 _-Bien sûr, ça ne dévoile absolument rien. », s'impatiente Pettigrow sous le regard désapprobateur de Lupin qui suit les regards complices et facétieux de Potter et Black, sous l'œil médusé de Pettigrow._

 _Puis, je les vois en 5_ _ème_ _année, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde :_

 _« Je suis désolé, qui a passé deux semaines avec une queue de rat ?_

 _-Ton talent me pousse au respect et m'émerveille Queudver. », assure Black en riant._

 _Puis, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, la même année je trouve une autre vision, de Black sous sa forme Animagus, face à un Lupin choqué, entouré de Pettigrow et Potter._

 _« C'est réussi, hein ? demande Potter. Et tu ne peux pas transformer un autre animal en loup, donc c'est complètement sûr, comme l'a assuré Sirius ! On peut être avec toi et te soulager pendant tes transformations._

 _-Je sais que tu pensais qu'on n'allait pas vraiment le faire… T'es pas fâché ? hasarde Pettigrow, inquiet._

 _-Non. », souffle Lupin, la voix rauque, l'œil brillant._

Je reviens soudainement à moi, reprenant ma respiration avec force et retire ma main forçant sur Remus, avec un sourire et regarde les deux Maraudeurs les moins insupportables.

Lupin a l'air tellement soulagé et me remercie du regard, Pettigrow acquiesce avec un sourire entendu.

« Il est temps que tu fasses confiance aux autres, Lupin. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour les autres ! Il n'y a pas que des connards arrogants qui t'entourent, et ce, malgré l'autre Mage Noir à la con !

-Peut-être mais…

-Je vais vous laisser en discuter entre potes. Mais penses-y ! »

Et je tourne les talons. J'espère vraiment que Remus Lupin arrêtera d'être aussi distant, et se laissera aller. Lui aussi, a le droit au bonheur. Sa malédiction n'est pas forcément un fardeau, si ?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 – Le bal de printemps

Poudlard a des traditions étranges.

Tous les ans il y a un bal avec des thèmes différents : noël, St Valentin, équinoxe, solstice, halloween, éclipse, nouvel an… Tous les ans, ça change, il y a un roulement, pour que ça soit original soi-disant.

On est en mars, et il y a donc le bal de Printemps pour 1976.

Et si je déteste les bals de l'école, c'est parce que, bien qu'ils soient moins guindés à souhaits (moins que chez les 28 sacrés, soit), il y a toujours un drame : une bande d'adolescents,

les peines de cœur, les hormones, bref …

Et en plus, il faut que je me trouve une robe, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.

Et aussi, que je me trouve un cavalier.

Lily a déjà rejeté Potter 15 fois en 3 jours. Black ne m'a pas fait l'affront de jouer sur mes nerfs en se moquant de moi en m'invitant. De toutes façons, je l'aurai pendu par les pieds dans le cachot le plus dégueulasse de la Terre… Ou de Poudlard, faute de mieux.

En plus, bientôt, l'avant dernier match va avoir lieu : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

Pour le contrat, rien n'avance.

Je ne sais toujours pas si je me suis remise de mon altercation du mois dernier avec Evan, mais j'ai prévu d'ignorer Black (ignorance = mépris, qui serai- je si je sermonne Severus mais que je fais le contraire ?) et de trouver un mec canon. Ou plutôt, choisir parmi les mecs canons qui me courtisent.

Voilà pourquoi j'aime et n'aime pas être célibataire : être libre, mais dans la merde pour ces bals Poudlardiens. C'est toujours difficile de se débarrasser d'un cavalier, ils croient que la soirée est le début d'une histoire… Et moi, je ferai l'impasse là dessus pour les temps à venir.

Rita Skeeter et Gilderoy Lockhart y vont ensemble, je ne sais pas depuis quand ces deux là s'entendent bien. Rita Skeeter a pour vocation de travailler chez Sorcière Hebdo, ce ramassis d'histoires débiles et de conseils farfelus à destination de l'adolescente aux hormones en feu et aux ménagères qui s'ennuient chez elles. Elle connaît toutes les histoires à Poudlard. Si ça se trouve, c'est un Animagus non déclaré, même si elle est trop conne pour maîtriser un truc pareil.

Je me demande combien il y a d'Animagus non déclarés, dans cette école ? Dumbledore tout puissant le sait-t-il ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à Azkaban (ça aurait le mérite de me libérer de Black) ? Ca explique les commentaires sur la vie privée des joueurs du premier match … Si Skeeter balance ses informations à Lockhart ! Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne met pas ces infos dans le magazine de Poudlard… Peut-être que Mary, sa grande rivale, qui a plus de classe, et qui est sa 'supérieure', l'en empêche ? Faudra que je lui pose la question, et que je l'embrasse pour ça, si seulement j'étais plus émotive et moins anti tactile…

Bref, je suis donc à notre table dans la Salle Commune avec les filles.

Et là, un sourire satisfait s'étale sur mon visage : Alexandre Dubois, le gardien de mon équipe, s'approche de moi. Il a des cheveux chocolat et des yeux caramel rieurs, il est beau, bien fait (après tout, c'est un joueur de Quidditch), intelligent, drôle. On s'entend très bien. Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis encore jamais sortie avec lui ?

Il y a ceux qui osent m'accoster, et ceux qui restent en retrait, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de fréquenter un type bien, pour me changer d'Evan. Et puis, ça fait presque 6 mois que je suis célibataire, j'y ai le droit, non ?

« Salut Alisa ! s'exclame-t-il un peu stressé.

-Salut Alex.

-Ecoute, ça me gène un peu de te demander ça, mais tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

-Absolument pas, je lui dévoile avec un fin sourire. Mais je serai ravie d'être ta cavalière. », je conclue avec un clin d'œil.

Tout d'un coup, Alexandre semble soulagé, et ses yeux pétillent de joie.

Vous pouvez me traiter de crâneuse, me trouver bien impétueuse, mais j'ai l'habitude que les garçons s'inventent une vie, des hauts faits, fassent tout un tas de projets et de promesses, et/ou se prennent tout ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin en plein visage à force d'apprécier ma vue. Les aléas de la vie d'une demi Vélane. On s'y fait, à la longue…

A l'heure du déjeuner, je suis avec les filles lorsque cet imbécile de Potter s'installe entre Lily et Mary.

« Evans, j'aimerai que tu sois ma cavalière.

-Quand les veracrasses auront des dents, Potter.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'offusque Potter.

-Pauvre Potter. Tu n'as jamais connu ce sentiments avant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens là tout de suite, concède Potter, gêné

-C'est le rejet. », conclue Lily avant de se lever.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à quitter la Grande Salle, Amos Diggory, un beau garçon, bien bâti, préfet et capitaine de l'équipe Poufsouffle, aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux couleur miel, s'approche de nous pour inviter Lily. Si je vous dis que son visage est devenu aussi écarlate que ses cheveux avant qu'elle n'accepte, vous me croyez ?

Le fait est que je suis sortie avec lui en 4ème année, nous étions jeunes et innocents, sans mauvaises pensées, et nous sommes quittés en excellents termes, même si les premiers temps, cela l'a rendu triste (comme cela arrive à chaque garçon qui me fréquente, mais bon… ça aussi, on s'y fait). J'avais bien remarqué que Lily appréciait sa compagnie ces derniers temps, et je lui avais donné mon autorisation de copine à le fréquenter si elle le souhaitait. Après tout, les 3 mois de relation enfantine que nous avions passés il y a quelques années ne comptent pas suffisamment pour empêcher ma meilleure amie de passer du bon temps avec un gars bien !

Le soir du bal arriva.

Nous nous préparons avec les filles, Mary a jeté son dévolu sur Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur irlandais, aux cheveux blonds vénitien et aux yeux clairs, qui arborait d'adorables et fines tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Lui aussi a un accent bien prononcé, du fin fond de l'Irlande profonde, il vient probablement de la frontière Galloise d'ailleurs.

Mary a opté pour une robe bordeaux serrée à la jupe et à la taille, lui arrivant aux genoux, en bustier, des perles brodées sur celui-ci.

Alice a choisi une robe ample à bretelles chocolat lui tombant aux chevilles. Bien sûr, elle y va avec Frank Londubat, un proche des Maraudeurs et très ami avec nos autres co équipuers de Quidditch.

Lily porte une robe vert émeraude en dos nu ample, serrée sous la taille, lui tombant aux pieds.

Quant à moi, je porte une robe bleu marine dont les manches tombent sur mes épaules, trainant jusqu'aux pieds, serrée en haut, ample en bas.

A nous 4, nous formons la paire.

Nous retrouvons à l'entrée de la Grande Salle le binôme infernal de Poufsouffle, Dorcas Meadowes et Marlène McKinnon, ainsi qu'Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance. Ce sont deux duos de meilleures amies du monde, à l'image de Lily et moi d'une part, et Mary et Alice d'autres part. Lily et moi les avons rencontrées au premier cours de botanique en première année. Depuis lors, nous sommes très amies. Jusqu'alors, elles se départageaient entre Alice et Mary d'un côté, et Lily et moi de l'autre (devinez la faute à qui). Depuis l'an passé, les choses sont plus simples : les 4 filles de Poufsouffle et les 4 filles de Gryffondor sont le must des filles populaires et adulées de Poudlard.

Emmeline et Hestia sont souvent avec Edgard Bones, Caradoc Dearborn et Benjy, tout comme Frank, Alexandre, Aydan et Joey sont amis avec les Maraudeurs mais sont souvent à part d'eux.

Emeline Vance, sang-mêlée, meilleure amie de Hestia, à les cheveux noirs ondulés lui arrivant au creu du dos, et a des yeux couleur chocolat, un teint de porcelaine et une stature majestueuse issue de sa mère, une Abbott, avec un charme à part. Elle est très grande avec des jambes interminables et est filiforme. Elle est extrêmement intelligente. Elle est perfectionniste avec un look preppy, a un esprit vif, mais peut être cupide car elle adore surpasser tout le monde. Elle fait toujours de son mieux et travaille dur. Elle est organisée et compétitive, athlétique et a de nombreuses activités extrascolaires. Curieuse et réfléchie, elle ne s'arrête pas aux apparences, elle responsable et est appliquée, elle est très mature et est la voix de la raison. Elle cherche toujours à aller plus loin, elle est très forte et manque parfois de sensibilité. Elle a confiance en elle.

De son côté, Hestia, sang-pure, est une petite chose menue aux cheveux noirs brillants lui arrivant au menton et aux yeux pétillants vert bouteille. Elle a les joues roses et est très ouverte, sociable, et adorable. Elle est excentrique, voire bizarre pour certains. Elle est très créative et passionnée d'art en tout genre. Elle est loyale, mais peut être dure tout en restant juste. C'est un peu la bohème du groupe. Elle est sensible avec un grand cœur, déteste les conflits, les disputes et blesser les gens. Elle pense toujours aux autres, mais sait penser à elle lorsqu'il le faut. Elle cultive un look à elle, et se fiche de ce que pensent les autres. Elle a un côté rêveur et doux. Elle peut être butée, un brin matérialiste, maternelle, et a le sens du devoir. Elle garde les pieds sur terre. Elle est stable, honnête et persévérante, généreuse et est du genre à connaître avant de se faire une opinion.

Dorcas, sang pure, est dotée d'une chevelure noire comme l'ébène, les yeux couleur cobalt et une peau très pâle, presque identique à celle d'un vampire. Autant vous dire qu'elle n'apprécie pas la comparaison. Dorcas est sûre d'elle qui met de la distance autour d'elle bien que ça ne lui corresponde pas réellement : elle n'offre que difficilement sa confiance. C'est une fille pudique, timide, et méfiante, pas du genre à se confier, mais sait écouter les autres. C'est une décisionnaire dans l'âme, analytique qui aime la compétition bien qu'elle soit d'un naturel calme. Elle ne prend rien à la légère, déteste les disputes et est fiable et honnête. Elle est curieuse, et déteste se cantonner à ses acquis .Elle a un air distant mais et est super sensible. Elle a le sens du devoir et est persévérante, c'est une battante.

Marlène, sang mêlée avec un père très connu dans notre monde, a des yeux couleur menthe à l'eau et une couleur de cheveu blond flamboyant, solaire. C'est une fille d'une sincérité désarmante et ne cherche pas à blesser qui que ce soit. Elle est optimiste, elle a le cœur et l'esprit ouvert et elle fait tout pour communiquer la bonne humeur autour d'elle. Elle reste toujours discrète sur ses problèmes et évite d'aborder les sujets graves ou sombres. Elle sait s'occuper d'elle-même et suit la route qu'elle s'est tracée. Elle fait tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, elle ne se décourage pas. Elle a confiance en elle sans jamais être trop prétentieuse. Elle aime expérimenter de nouvelles choses, relever des défis. Elle n'aime pas se plier aux convenances sociales, principalement à celles de la ponctualité. Elle déteste l'autorité qu'elle juge souvent abusive. Elle n'aime pas la frivolité ou la méchanceté, elle est affreusement gentille, mais cela ne la rend ni naïve ni laxiste. Elle attend beaucoup de ses amis et aura tendance à remettre les points sur les i si elle le juge nécessaire.

Quand on les connaît, ce sont des filles qui croquent la vie à pleine dent, pleine d'humour et de facéties.

Elles sont toutes les deux grandes et élancées de part leur poste de poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Elles sont accompagnées deux garçons de leur maison.

Nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à discuter avec nos cavaliers et à danser.

A un moment, je me sens toute chose (l'alcool et la chaleur de la salle, ainsi que la danse et l'agitation des conversations avec mes amies), du coup, je m'éclipse quelques minutes sur les marches du château pour m'allumer une cigarette, en regardant les étoiles, et en profitant de la brise légère du début du printemps Ecossais.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois une silhouette s'installer à côté de moi, une clope au bec, et l'air désinvolte.  
Je soupire de manière exagérée. Ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ?

« Intéressant ton choix de cavalier, Graves.

-Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Alexandre au juste ?

-Oh rien, même moi je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il est attirant pour la gent féminine.

-Alors pourquoi viens tu m'enquiquiner au juste ? Je cherchais du calme et ta simple présence m'horripile.

-Hé bien je voulais éviter mes groupies.

-Pauvre chou, je lâche, moqueuse.

-Tu voudrais danser avec moi ? », demande subitement Black en détournant le regard du ciel.

Interloquée, je me tourne vers lui et plante mon regard incrédule dans le sien décidé. Il est sérieux ? Et puis quoi encore, on n'est pas amis, bien au contraire !

Je viens de remarquer que ses yeux sont devenus gris perle, clairs, perçants … Magnifiques.

« C'est une espèce de blague de Maraudeur ? je demande suspicieuse.

-Non, j'aimerai que ma fiancée m'accorde une danse, dit il simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Arrête d'utiliser ce mot, je siffle entre mes dents.

-C'est ce que nous sommes non ? je veux dire, en attendant de remédier au problème. », précise-t-il en voyant mon regard noir.

Je soupire bruyamment une énième fois et regarde les étoiles. Au dessus de nous, se trouve la constellation du Grand Chien, avec l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel après le soleil : Sirius. Et c'est vrai que Black est un être brillant, même si on devrait lui couper la langue (je garde cette option dans un coin de ma tête) et qu'il se croit mieux que les autres. Imbuvable !

De toutes façons, ces derniers temps, il est bien moins insupportable que ces 5 dernières années, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous dansions ensemble à chaque fichue réception de la haute société sorcière.

Je soupire bruyamment, écrase ma cigarette, et prends la main que Black me tend avec un sourire avenant.

« Soit. Mais si ton naturel revient au galop, je t'écorche vif.

-Au moins, tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes. », plaisante Black en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, grand nombre de regards se tournent sur nous : il faut dire que d'ordinaire, lorsqu'on nous voit ensemble, nous sommes plus du genre à nous battre qu'autre chose. J'ai un petit regard d'excuse envers Alexandre. Il faudra que je songe à me rattraper. Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui glisser un mot au passage, Black me fait tournoyer sur la piste de danse.

« Tu es sensationnelle Graves, finit par me dire Black en me faisant un baise main.

-T'es pas mal non quand tu la boucles Black, je me moque gentiment.

-Tu sais, je repensais à la trêve de Noël. Je ne dis pas qu'on devrait devenir amis, mais on pourrait trouver le moyen de s'entendre sans s'insulter, comme quand on était enfants, non ? », ajoute-t-il en me raccompagnant jusqu'à la table de mes amies.

Je me retourne vers lui les sourcils froncés. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, nous nous disputons beaucoup moins et avec moins de fougue, à quelques exceptions près. Et puis nous étions très proches lorsque nous étions enfants, avec son frère et Andromeda, avant qu'il ne devienne le roi de l'école et des connards avec son meilleur ami débile.

Et puis, sa bande de crétins et lui ont arrêté de torturer mon meilleur ami, non ?

Et puis quelque part, nous avons un secret commun.

« On peut essayer. », je propose avec un faible sourire avant de rejoindre ma bande de chipies favorites.

« Ah, la 7ème merveille du monde est arrivée ! s'exclame Dorcas un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Hé oui, je rigole gentiment en m'asseyant à côté d'Alexandre. Désolée, j'ajoute en un murmure, nous avions des choses à régler.

-Je suis content de voir que votre animosité s'est estompée cette année, m'assure-t-il. C'est plus agréable que de vous voir vous gueuler dessus sans cesse.

-Tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord dans cette école, affirme Emmeline.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que vous tombez amoureux mais que vous êtes trop fiers pour vous l'avouer, lance Mary, des étoiles de dévergondées dans les yeux.

-T'es sûre que tu ne confonds pas avec Potter et Lily ? je réplique agacée par une telle énormité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mêles toujours à tes histoires ? soupire Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle a raison, je crois que James craque pour toi, renchérit Marlène.

-En plus, ils ont arrêté d'embêter Rogue, avec qui tu n'est plus amie depuis, non ? Donc tu n'as pas de raisons de le détester, insiste Hestia.

-Mais laissez-moi avec vos bêtises, à la base on s'occupait du cas Graves.

-Non mais d'où tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, je m'agace avec un regard polaire vers ma pseudo meilleure amie.

-Parce que tu me mets dans l'embarras !

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Oh regardez les toutes les deux ! s'exclame Marlène. Et surtout toi Lily !

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Lily et j'aime James ! Non je le hais ! Non je le déteste ! Non je le hais ! Non je l'aime ! Non je l'adore ! Non je le hais ! imite bêtement Mary.

-Je m'appelle Mary et je n'arrive pas à garder un garçon donc je me faufile dans les dortoirs des mecs et je couche avec le premier type que je trouve ! réplique Lily.

-Alors Ali, quand est-ce-que tu te mets avec Sirius ? insiste Mary en se retournant vers moi et en ignorant Lily.

-Jamais, je préfère la compagnie d'Alexandre, je conclue avant de prendre le bras de mon cavalier, un regard de défi vers mes amies.

-Laissez-les un peu tranquille. Parfois il faut du temps à certaines personnes pour voir ce qu'elles ont sous les yeux. », finit Alice avec bienveillance et mystère avant de prendre congés sur la piste de danse avec Frank.

En suivant mon amie du regard, je croise le regard bienveillant de Lupin, entendu de Potter (on sait très bien qu'il n'y a que Lily pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il l'aime), amusé de Pettigrow et perçant de Black.

A un moment, Potter parle à Lily et j'entends tout puisque Lily hurle comme une hystérique

« quelle partie de je n'aime pas les arrogants égocentriques ne comprends tu pas Potter ?

-t'es mon enchantement porte bonheur, j'ai besoin que tu viennes au match Lily !

-Potter, est-ce que tu …

-Oui !

-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire.

-Pour toi c'est un oui.

-Dans ce cas là va brûler en enfer Potter !

-Incen…

-ARRÊTE CA ESPECE D'IDIOT ! »

Lily tourne les talons, furieuse. Merci Potter de me l'avoir mise dans cet état. Et pauvre Amos abandonné à son triste sort.

Black m'intercepte et m'attire dans un coin à l'écart.

« Black, j'ai un cavalier qui m'attend, je balance, agacée.

-Pourquoi tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit ce sont des piques, des regards noirs, et de la méchanceté ?

-Parce qu'on est ennemis ! je râle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais non, ça fait des mois qu'on cohabite.

-On se supporte par simple nécessité, je dis en libérant mon poignet.

-J'aimerai te détester. J'ai réussi à m'en persuader à tort ces 6 dernières années, continue-t-il, la voix claire, un demi sourire collé aux lèvres, son regard traduisant toute la misère du monde. Je veux te haïr. J'essaye de te haïr. Ça serait tellement simple, beaucoup plus simple, de te haïr. Parfois, je pense te haïr, et dès que je te vois je… Je n'y arrive pas.

-Hé bien de mon côté, c'est très simple de ne pas arriver à te supporter, alors je t'invite sérieusement à recommencer à me haïr, force toi, débrouille toi, mais arrête de m'ennuyer sans raison valable ! », je crache avec véhémence avant de tourner les talons.

C'est moi, ou il fait super chaud tout d'un coup ? Mon estomac se retourne sur lui-même. Peut-être ai-je abusé de l'alcool. Et Black qui se moque de moi et me fait tourner en bourrique histoire de bien me gâcher la soirée!

Plus tard ce soir là, au détour d'un couloir, alors que nous rentrons dans notre salle commune, Alexandre me prens dans ses bras, une main sur ma hanche et l'autre dans ma nuque, et m'embrasse tendrement. C'était très agréable, nous approfondissons le baiser, qui semble durer une éternité, et qui n'améliore pas le cœur serré, et mon esprit qui divague vers une autre personne.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 – chamboulements, hormones et alcool

Au final, avril arrive à grands pas ainsi que mon anniversaire. Je suis née le 18 avril, selon les dires de Lily, les moldus fêtent un Saint homme mort qui a fait de bonnes actions il y a des centaines d'année, et le jour de mon anniversaire tombe le jour de la St Parfait.

Vous savez ce que je pense du hasard et des coïncidences ?

Etant en 6ème année, entre les Buses et les Aspics, nous n'avons pas d'examens décisifs à passer autres que ceux de fin d'année, ce qui nous permet de nous relaxer. Et j'avoue que je trouve le temps incroyablement long en cours.

Le soleil et la chaleur du printemps ont pris place et des groupes d'élèves s'amassent dans le parc.

Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ont fini ex æquo au dernier match, nous devons donc affronter Serdaigle et gagner de 100 points si nous ne voulons pas finir 2ème.

Non mais j'ai une tête à accepter d'être en seconde place ? Potter est devenu très désagréable et les entraînements sont ereintants, alors une pause au soleil est la bienvenue.

Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs et de notre groupe d'amis, nous, et ce nous englobe principalement Lily et moi, avons cessé de nous quereller avec Potter et Black. Cela varie de l'ignorance aux formules de politesse les plus basiques. Presque sans animosité. Un miracle de Noël en retard ou à l'avance selon le point de vue.

Nous sommes actuellement, Alice, Mary, Lily, Hestia, Emmeline, Dorcas, Marlène et moi-même sous le saule pleureur de l'autre côté du lac, face au château. Alice et Lily sont assises en tailleur dos au lac, Mary est allongée sur le dos les jambes repliées vers elle sur leur droite, Hestia a sa tête sur son dos, Emmeline a posé ses jambes sur celles d'Hestia, Dorcas et Marlène allongées sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air, face à elles et dos au saule, quant à moi, je suis en face de Mary, les jambes allongées, mon buste reposant sur mes bras tendus derrière moi.

Mon cœur loupe un battement alors que je vois Black avec une pimbêche de Serdaigle dont j'ai oublié le nom et qui minaude à son bras. Il ne lui accorde que peu d'intérêt, ne faisant que de lui sourire distraitement, trop occupé à plaisanter avec Lupin, tandis que Pettigrow et Potter (qui a fait un signe de la main discret et timide vers une Lily aux sourcils froncés et au faible sourire-grimace) éclatent de rire. D'ailleurs, la copine de la Serdaigle, une sinistre groupie s'accroche à Potter comme à sa vie. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Black qui me fixe intensément, et j'ai une étrange sensation qui m'envahit.

C'est quoi son problème à cet abruti pas fini ?

Plus tard, pendant le cours de potion de Sluggy, nous concoctons le fameux filtre d'amour.

« Tu sens quoi ? je demande à mon binôme histoire de mettre fin au silence insupportable à notre plan de travail (je préfère encore nos disputes à ça).

-Une odeur de barbe à papa et de musc blanc. Une pointe de myrtille et de bergamote. Une note de bois de santal et de patchouli. Un soupçon de vanille et de jasmin. Et une fine nuance d'iris et de rose bulgare, me dit-il le regard troublé en m'observant bizarrement, et toi ?

-Une odeur de fougère orientale et de mandarine vert. Une pointe de pomme et de bergamote. Une note de lavande et de muscade. Un soupçon de fleur d'oranger et de fève de tonka. Une fine nuance de bois ambré et de bois de styrax ,je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

-On a au moins la bergamote en commun, pouffe Black, satisfait.

-Tu sais que c'est ton odeur qu'il a sentit ? intervient Mary dans un chuchotement à mon oreille pour que nul autre ne nous entende.

-N'importe quoi. je m'agace. Tu prends tes fantasmes pour des réalités !

-Tu devrais te demander à qui appartient l'odeur que tu as sentie. », insiste Lupin avec un clin d'œil avant de se retourner également sous l'air de reproche de Black.

Il a raison ce Lupin. L'amortentia nous permet de sentir l'odeur de l'être aimé, une odeur spécifique à chaque personne, selon ce qui est attirant à nos yeux, hors, moi, je n'aime personne. Et ne vous la jouez pas Alice 'tu ne vois pas ce que tu as sous les yeux' (toujours énigmatique la petite), Dorcas 'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis' (elle a un toupet de dire ça quand on la voit têtue comme pas deux), Emmeline 'fais preuve d'ouverture d'esprit' (on parle de moi, Sang-Pure noble meilleure amie avec une Née Moldue et un Sang Mêlé) ou encore Mary 'sors de sentiers battus' (si c'est pour faire comme elle, non merci). Au moins, Lily me soutient, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est ma meilleure amie !

A la fin du cours, Slughorn récupère nos potions et nous pouvons prendre congés. Lily me prend par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite tout en jetant des regards noirs derrière elle.

« On peut savoir quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

-Poussin, je crois que Black a un faible pour toi.

-On inverse les rôles maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Black n'a aucun faible pour moi, et moi non pour lui. En revanche, Potter…

-Laisse cet imbécile là où il est ! Depuis quelques temps tu te laisses aller ? Tu ne cherches plus de moyen de rompre ce contrat. Tu tiens tant à finir marier d'ici l'été prochain ?

-Tu plaisantes ! je m'offusque. Je suis juste à court d'idées, mais ça viendra. On est plusieurs cerveaux sur le coup je te rappelle !

-Très bien. Parce que cette accalmie dans vos relations enchante tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas dupe !

-Il est 10h du matin et tu m'as épuisée pour la journée ma puce… je soupire.

-Il en dit quoi Severus ?

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de lui ? je m'étonne. Depuis 6 mois tu l'ignores et… OH MAIS NON ! Tu oses utiliser mon meilleur ami contre moi ? je m'énerve en me dégageant de son emprise, les mains sur les hanches, le regard furibond. N'as-tu pas honte Lily Rose Evans ? »

Je tourne les talons d'un pas digne et la tête haute en direction de mon cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Jeune Sang-Pur cherche nouvelle meilleure amie, que cela soit acquis pour tous !

« Evans, t'es libre ce week-end pour aller à Pré Au Lard ? »

Je m'arrête dans ma course et me retourne. Toujours prête pour voir Potter se faire envoyer bouler par ma meilleure amie.

« Pour toi Potter, je m'assurerai d'être très occupée.

-Aller ! Sors avec moi !

-Plutôt embrasser le calamar gréant que toi, Potter !

-Dis oui Evans !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Aucune chance, hors de question, qu'un jour je te dise oui ! »

Ca c'est ma meilleure amie ! C'est bon, je la garde pour moi encore un peu !

Je devance Potter non sans lui donner un bon coup d'épaule dans le dos, prend la main de ma meilleure amie, et l'entraîne avec moi au dehors pour le cours de professeur Brulopot.

« Tu vois, me dit Lily avec fierté, c'est comme ça qu'on se débarrasse de quelqu'un.

-Tu m'as piqué mes meilleures répliques, et en plus, tu ne risques pas une malédiction si tu ne te maries pas à lui, alors c'est facile.

-Mouais…

-T'en as pas marre de te fatiguer à lui crier dessus ? Laisse le parler au vent, ça lui fera les pieds !

-C'est ce que tu fais avec Black ? s'étonne mon amie en se mettant face à moi.

-On a été copains pendant notre enfance avant qu'il ne fasse de Sev' son bouc émissaire. Maintenant qu'ils ont arrêté, et ça depuis plusieurs mois, je me dis que l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et que je peux tolérer sa présence dans mon existence encore un an et demi avant d'en être débarrassée. », je souffle en haussant des épaules.

« Les Poufsouffle organisent une de leur fameuses orgies ce week-end après Pré-Au-Lard ! Evidemment, Cas' et Mar' nous y ont conviées comme d'habitude. », nous annonce Mary durant le déjeuner à la grande salle.

Ah, les soirées Poufsouffle ! Que vous dire ?

Les Poufsouffle ont leur salle commune attenante à la cuisine de l'école de sorcellerie, ils ont donc une relation privilégiée avec les elfes de maison qui leur cèdent les réserve de nourriture et d'alcool illimités des professeurs.

Leur salle commune est magnifique et cosy, agréable, chaleureuse. Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut : ambiance, musique, et mets épicuriens.

Je suis déjà impatiente d'y être ! En plus, ça tombe le soir de mon anniversaire.

Après avoir été flâné à Pré-Au-Lard en compagnie de Lily, Dorcas, Marlène, Emmeline et Hestia et Mary (Alice nous ayant abandonnées pour son cher et tendre), me voilà avec mes colocataires pour nous préparer pour la soirée.

J'ai opté pour une petite jupe ample et fluide noire qui m'arrive à la mi cuisse, mes fidèles bottines en cuir de dragon noir, et un débardeur gris bleu au petit décolleté discret ouvert et plongeant à l'arrière, les côtés droit et gauche du dit débardeur reliés par des fins fils de satin perlé qui s'entrelacent l'un à l'autre dans le dos, mes cheveux tressés sur les côtés en épi de blé.

Lorsque mes amies et moi rentrons dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, tout le monde nous applaudit, nous siffle, et nous fait une haie d'honneur en me souhaitant mon anniversaire. Nous sommes le 18 avril, et j'ai 16ans.

Ce qui signifie qu'aujourd'hui, cela fait 16 ans que j'ai tué ma mère. Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Comme tous les ans : prendre la cuite du siècle !

Nos amies de Poufsouffle sont les premières à nous accueillir pour me prendre dans leurs bras. Alors que nous nous évadons vers le buffet de nourriture, mais surtout d'alcool, les personnes à côté desquelles nous passons nous font de grands sourires et me souhaitent mon anniversaire. Certains en profitent pour me dévisager, mais j'en ai l'habitude et comme toujours : ignorance totale, à moins que je ne souhaite entendre un tas d'inepties pour me faire la cour 'j'ai trouvé un sort pour te décrocher la lune', 'je suis en train de fabriquer un balai plus performant que l'Etoile Filante rien que pour toi', 'j'ai combattu un Magyar a Pointe pour t'offrir sa carcasse', et bla bla bla.

Les filles m'offrent leurs cadeaux : Lily m'offre un dermographe (un objet moldu qui sert à faire des tatouages et dont elle m'en avait parlé et j'avais été très intéressée, je vais enfin pouvoir m'essayer à l'art sur ma propre peau de manière indélébile) Mary un foulard de température de cachemire léger saphir (il rafraîchit quand il fait chaud, et réchauffe lorsqu'il fait froid) que j'enroule autour de la fin de ma tresse Emmeline m'offre un couteau de poche en argent pur et à la manche en ivoire qui a été fabriqué par des gobelins, (il peut tout couper), Dorcas un capteur de dissimulation (qui détecte la magie noire, les mensonges et les dissimulations), Marlène scrutoscope (un objet qui se met à tourner lorsqu'une personne en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance se trouve à portée), Hestia un nouveau jeu de tarots (elles connaissent mon adoration pour le tirage de carte et le miens est prêt à tomber en miettes), et Alice un sac en perle avec un sortilège d'extension indétectable en peau de Moke de couleur saphir (on peut y cacher ce que l'on veut, seul le propriétaire peut le récupérer), lequel sac a été rendu indestructible par divers sorts de protection par les génies qui me servent d'amies.

Je fourre le tout dans mon nouveau sac préféré qui ne me quittera plus jamais et remercie chaleureusement mes amies. Elles connaissent si bien mes goûts !

De son côté, mon père m'a offert ce matin un miroir bien particulier. Il combine la magie de la glace à l'ennemi (un objet qui détecte la magie noire, on peut y voir les ombres de nos ennemis : Plus les ombres sont nettes ou si on voit le blanc de leurs yeux, plus les ennemis sont proches) et le sortilège du miroir à double sens (on prononce le nom de la personne à qui on veut parler et on peut se parler par ce biais en se regardant, c'est un moyen de communication adoré par les jeunes de notre génération). J'insère également le miroir dans mon sac.

La fête bat son plein, les fumeurs peuvent sortir sur une mini terrasse improvisée avec un parapet et un mur magique enchanté d'un assurdiato, comme la salle commune, afin que nul n'entende quoique ce soit, pour protéger des représailles des enseignants.

Après m'être bien alcoolisée, je décidé de sortir fumer une clope. En titubant, je tombe (littéralement) sur Black. Ce dernier me relève doucement mais garde dans ses bras en me regardant, le regard pétillant.

« Si maintenant tu me tombes dessus, Merlin, Viviane et Morgane seuls savent ce qu'il pourrait arriver, se moque-t-il.

-Lâche moi Black, je me débats mollement.

-Allez Graves, on sait tous les deux que tu apprécies cette proximité.

-Arrête de rêver ! »

Black me prend dans ses bras fortement en sentant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Il est insupportable ET bizarre ce mec. Quoi, je radote ? Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai une année de plus, et ça se fête !

Dans mon sac de perle, le scrutoscope ne réagit pas.

Finalement, je devrais peut-être arrêter d'être aussi butée et méfiante ?

« Finalement, ça ne me déplairait pas de te cotoyer à vie.

-C'est l'alcool qui te fait dire n'importe quoi ?

-Je suis sérieux Graves.

-T'es pas du genre à te marier, et je ne suis pas du genre mère au foyer. Tu vois que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

-C'est toi qui titube petite !

-Hé ! je fais 1,68m sale con ! »

Nos regards se lancent du défi en veux-tu en voilà, et j'ai bien trop abusé de la boisson pour me défaire de son étreinte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces années de brimade qu'a vécu mon meilleur ami quand je vois les maraudeurs. Il faudrait que je passe à autre chose. Tout le monde a réussi, même Lily est moins mauvaise avec Potter, pourquoi pas moi…

Les mains de Black sont tombées respectivement à l'arrière de mon dos et sur ma hanche, et il colle mon corps contre le sien. Mes mains montent sur son torse pour me détacher de lui, malgré mon estomac et mon cœur qui se sont mis à faire des loopings et des saltot dans une chorégraphie improvisée. C'est clair que ça me rebute, mais de là à ce que mes organes organisent un déménagement impromptu dans mon corps, faut pas abuser quand même !

« Je finirai bien par te faire changer d'avis. », lâche Black avant de m'embrasser.

Tendrement, fougueusement, profondément et passionnément. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir, sa langue cherche la mienne, je finis par céder et par répondre à l'approfondissement du baiser, sa langue habile trouve la mienne, et sensuellement la découvre. C'est explosif ! Je ressens une excitation jamais ressentie, ce qui me perturbe. Fichues hormones adolescente.

Son corps se presse contre le miens, je sens sa main descendre timidement sur le haut des fesses du bout des doigts, et l'autre monter le long de mes côtes, ma taille, et me caresser ma nuque, mon cou, ma joue, avant de s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux. L'une de mes mains s'agrippe à sa chemise, tandis que l'autre enlace sa nuque. Je sens sa respiration rapide aller en rythme avec la mienne, plus saccadée.

Sans aucun doute le meilleur baiser de ma vie, à vous coller des papillons dans le ventre, les papillons dans le ventre en moins, faut pas déconner. Pourtant, je sens la chaleur monter d'un cran, des fourmillements et des frissons parcourant ma peau sans qu'on ne les y ais invités. Ahhh, l'alcool…

Sans me l'expliquer, je ne peux que répondre à l'élan fusionnel de Black. Les ravages de l'alcool mesdames messieurs…

Une tempête d'odeur boisée, ambrée, et acidulée envahit alors mes narines. L'une de mes mains se cale dans ses cheveux qui sentent le tonka et la muscade, sa peau a une odeur d'agrumes et de fruits… C'est exactement ce que j'ai sentit dans la potion de cette semaine !

C'est ça qu'essayaient de me dire mes amies ?

Il m'a collée doucement contre le mur, la main dans mes cheveux désormais collée contre le dit mur, proche de mon visage.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne, et part s'aventurer dans mon cou, ma nuque, ma clavicule…

Non !

Je m'écarte de Black alors que celui-ci reprend son souffle, haletant, mais également déçu.

« C'est bon, t'as assouvi ton fantasme ? je m'énerve, toute échaudée à cause de mon ivresse abusive.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça… tente Black avec tristesse, un voile étrange passant dans ses yeux devenus orageux.

-Ca fait partie d'un plan débile ou d'une de tes blagues de pacotilles ? je renchéris en reculant et en m'allumant une clope, sifflant d'un trait la fin de mon verre de vin des fées.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas comme ça… commence Black

-C'est ça oui ! Donc quoi, ton pote Potter et toi vous avez lancé les paris sur lequel arrivera à choper la fille inaccessible et t'as gagné ? T'es content ? Tu vas me fiche la paix maintenant ? Recommencer à être le parfait connard de service et y mettre du tiens pour te débarrasser de ces fiançailles à 2 mornilles ? ou tu préfères laisser les autres faire toute le travail !

-Tu ne comprends rien n'est-ce pas ? s'impatiente Black en faisant un pas vers moi, un main dans les cheveux et l'autre dans la poche tout en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde le prétend ! Et tu me connais dans le fond, depuis presque 10ans ! Alors, t'as peut-être été fâchée pendant 5 ans parce que mes amis et moi faisions des saletés à ton meilleur copain à 2 noises, mais on a arrêté, alors tu n'as plus de raisons de me haïr ! Et ça se passe bien quand on ne s'en fout pas plein la gueule ou qu'on ne saute pas à la gorge !

-Peut-être que je préfère te détester ! je balance, le cœur lourd et serré par sa déclaration imprévue.

-C'est plus facile pas vrai ? crache Black avec dédain. Une vraie Serpentard dans l'âme. T'es trop conne pour te rendre compte des choses, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te mentir à toi-même ! T'es tellement bonne actrice que même toi tu crois à cette mascarade !

-Mais t'es qui toi ? Pour oser me parler comme ça, comme si tu savais ce que je ressens ou ce que je pense ? Personne ! je m'écrie, mon sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour. Alors fiche moi la paix ! Si tu crois réussir à avoir ce que tu veux à cause d'une mauvaise farce de nos parents que tu pourrais tourner à ton avantage, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'oreille !

-T'es pas legilimens pour savoir ce que je veux ! T'es vraiment qu'une garce ! T'as raison, je suis le dernier des cons pour m'être laissé avoir par toi. Mais vas, fuis donc ! On se demande ce que tu fous à Gryffondor ! », me gueule Black alors que je m'engouffre dans la salle commune.

Non mais quel toupet ! Le type abuse de ma faible posture dûe à tous ces mélanges d'alcool et de liqueur et le peu de nourriture dans mon estomac pour me rouler la pelle du siècle, et après il me gueule dessus comme si je n'étais qu'un monstre.

Lily a raison, je me suis laissée influencée par tout le monde : l'espièglerie de Mary, la bienveillance d'Alice, la sensibilité d'Hestia, l'intrépidité de Marlène, l'optimisme d'Emmeline, le jugement de Dorcas… Seule Lily avec ses pieds sur Terre a essayé de me rappeler que la douceur de Black de ces derniers mois m'avait fait baisser ma garde. Comment ai-je pu laisser ça arriver ?

Pendant un instant, j'avais cru retrouver mon ami d'enfance avec lequel je me mettais toujours en compétition pour nous dépasser dans le rôle de l'enfant le plus rebelle et joueur, alors qu'en fait, j'avais toujours cet affreux tyran manipulateur sous les yeux. J'étais tellement à court d'idées et j'avais presque plus aucune aide de qui que ce soit, tout le monde semblant oublier mon problème, que j'avais pendant l'espace d'un instant mis de côté ce stupide futur mariage de côté en attendant qu'une solution me tombe dessus. Mais je reste dans l'impasse : sans ce bout de papier stupide, je ne peux pas savoir comment le détruire.

Et maintenant, j'ai le rappel des paroles de mes stupides amies en tête, le tournis, la vision trouble, la colère qui me fait trembler comme une toxico en manque, l'odeur de la potion et de Black dans les narines…

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon capteur de dissimulation : rien. Peut-être que les cadeaux de mes amies Poufsouffle ne marchent pas ? Ou peut-être me suis-je énervée à tort contre Black ? Pf, comme si j'allais me rabaisser à m'excuser, il n'avait aucun droit d'agir comme il l'a fait.

Je rentre rageusement dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle et enfile cul sec plusieurs verres de Wiskhy Pur Feu pour calmer mes nerfs et pour oublier cet incident. Stupide alcool !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Black parler à Potter en secouant la tête, le regard baissé. De son côté, Potter semble réconforter son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule et en me jetant des regards mauvais. Quelques shots d'hydromel à la pèche me feront oublier ces deux salauds.

« Quelque chose ne va ? »

Je me retourne, c'est le regard doux et le sourire inquiet de Lupin qui me parle. Je soupire fortement. Où sont mes amies quand j'ai besoin d'elles ? Ah ! je les vois, Mary est en train de … flirter avec Pettigrow ? Mais attendez, elle ne draguait pas Lupin ? En même temps ce mec est un mur face aux filles, si ça se trouve il est gay… Ou c'est parce que c'est un loup garou. Nul doute que depuis l'année dernière Lily et moi sommes de plus en plus souvent confrontées aux Maraudeurs, d'autant plus que notre miraculée et sa meilleure amie se sont prises d'affection pour eux, disant que sous les airs de délinquants insolents, ils avaient grand cœur… Mon œil oui ! Et mon cul, c'est de la licorne peut-être ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce que Lupin et Pettigrow perdent leur temps avec les deux autres ratés d'abord ?

Je remarque que depuis cet été, Pettigrow a pris plusieurs centimètres, et s'est affiné. Il en serait presque charmant, ça explique, en plus de l'abus d'alcool, l'attention que lui porte Mary.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu trouves à ces deux-là. »

Je laisse mon regard mécontent vers la moitié de Maraudeurs désormais entourés de filles de plusieurs maisons confondues. Mon cœur se serre d'agacement. Aucun respect ces garçons ! Ah, jamais personne ne s'était moqué de moi, mais leur plan aura fonctionné. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, foi d'Alisa Graves.

« Ce sont des mecs bien, tu sais. De bonnes personnes, vraiment, les meilleures que j'ai rencontrées ! Ils sont encore un peu gamins dans leurs agissements, et trouvent des moyens puériles de s'occuper lorsqu'ils s'ennuient, mais ils sont plus matures qu'ils n'en ont l'air quand on apprend à les connaître.

-Tu es trop naïf et gentil pour ton propre bien. »

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne de Lupin pour retrouver Mary et Marlène, alors que Pettigrow prend la poudre de cheminette en direction de son ami. J'en ai marre que tout le monde trouve des excuses à ces sales types ! Comme quoi les premières impressions sont les bonnes… Toujours te fier à ton instinct petite sotte !

J'ai tellement de pensées contradictoires que je ne sais que penser. Il me faut me calmer !

Lorsque je passe à côté des filles, j'assiste à la discussion la plus navrante qui soit avant de la fuir :

« Imagine James, mais sans arrogance, insiste Emmeline.

-Ok … commence Lily les yeux fermés. Merlin, il pourrait être canon ! »

Au buffet, je croise Alexandre avec qui je fais la causette. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de l'épisode du bal, après tout nous sommes coéquipiers, nul besoin d'animosité et d'éloignement pour un simple baiser.

Lorsque Black lance un regard vers le buffet, Alexandre suit son regard, sourit gentiment, l'œil pétillant et m'embrasse, et c'est satisfaite que je réponds à on baiser.

Il va enfin me laisser tranquille maintenant l'enquiquineur ! Et surtout, il va comprendre que non, je ne suis pas sous son charme.

Je décide de prendre congés en avance de mes amies, et me faufile hors de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Avant d'arriver à ma salle commune, je me rends compte que je me suis trompée à un tournant. En faisant demi-tour, je percute Black qui a un bout de parchemin dans la main qu'il met précipitamment dans sa poche. Il me traque ou quoi ?

« Tu me suis Black ? je demande agacée.

-Non… enfin oui ! Je … je voulais m'excuser. »

Le Dieu vivant de Poudlard, Sirius Black, décontenancé, bégayant et qui s'excuse, ça, c'est un exploit.

« T'excuser à quel sujet ? D'avoir usé de familiarités avec moi ? De me juger ? De me crier dessus ? De te jouer de moi ?

-J'ai compris, t'es en colère. Je m'excuse déjà, tu ne pourrais pas passer l'éponge ?

-Je ne fais que ça depuis le mois de septembre ! je m'emporte. Et à chaque fois qu'on chasse le naturel il revient au galop ! T'es qu'un enfant coincé dans un corps d'homme. C'est ridicule !

-S'il te plaît Graves, arrête de me repousser. Dès qu'on se rapproche et que tu baisses un peu ta garde, tu renforces aussi sec ta carapace, c'est vraiment barbant.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Pourtant, les cadeaux de tes amies n'ont rien signalé, non ? Ça prouve bien que je suis sincère avec toi ? La seule personne qui pourrait aussi bien jouer la comédie ce serait toi je te signale ! »

Parce qu'en plus il a épié la remise des cadeaux ? Non mais il est obsessionnel là, c'est du délire !

« Je… »

Black me prend dans ses bras et me force à poser mon menton sur son épaule. Mandarine et fleur d'oranger. J'adore le mélange de ces odeurs que j'ai senti dans la potion de Slug et qui émane de ce mec. Je devrais peut-être me détendre.

« Je n'aurai pas dû être aussi présomptueux avec toi toute à l'heure. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie, et j'en ai marre des faux semblants. Je ne le ferai plus. » me souffle Black.

J'entends son cœur qui accélère et qui bat la chamade, et le miens qui rate un battement.

Que nous arrive-t-il ?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 – Drame

Nous sommes en mai, les examens de fin d'année sont passés.

Avec Black, nous sommes devenus proches depuis mon anniversaire, mais davantage sur un plan amical, et ce malgré le baiser, que nous avons tacitement, et d'un commun accord, occulté. C'étaient l'alcool, et les hormones, et nous en resterons là. Inutile de passer par ce moment gênant où nous devons parler sentiments, erreurs, et passons à autre chose.

Après toutes les remontrances des filles, j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance de redevenir amis, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. L'insistance de Frank Londubat, un autre ami d'enfance, mais d'un autre cercle de proches de mon père, qui a toujours su voir clair dans l'âme des gens, a fini de me convaincre. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, alors, quand il m'a demander de prendre sur moi et de faire un effort, ça a fini de me décider. A priori, il y aura moins de cris et d'engueulades, et tout le monde sera content.

Alice semblait déçue, Mary tentait de me faire changer d'avis, Dorcas était étonnée, et Marlène ne comprenait pas. Quant a Hestia et Emmeline, elles étaient neutres comme la Suisse, et ne jugeaient pas, ne commentaient pas, et ça fait un bien fou ! Quant à Lily, elle était fière de moi. ça, c'est ma meilleure amie ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'aime tant.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment une brave Sang-Pur de rang quasi royal en Russie est devenue amie avec une simple Née Moldue et un Sang-Mêlé rabougri ?

Ok, je vais vous raconter.

C'était le 1er septembre 1971. Notre rentrée en première année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les 28 sacrés les plus fiers s'étaient rassemblés en congrégation si on peut dire, avec leur progéniture. Bellatrix, Androméda et Narcissa étaient très protectrice avec les frères Black et moi-même. Chacun son protégé, et moi, j'ai hérité de Bellatrix. Elle me faisait ses recommandations « ne traîne pas avec des Sang-de-Bourbe », « ne te lie pas à ces bâtards de Sang-Mêlés », « n'adresse pas la parole aux Traîtres à leur Sang » blablabla. Elle me voulait vraiment à son image, et moi, malgré mon mépris pour ses principes stupides, je l'adorais, si forte, si courageuse, si combattive, si téméraire. Je savais qu'elle appréciait ces qualités chez les autres, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle m'avait prise sous son aile. Même si j'étais plus réticente quant à la ségrégation Sang-Pur VS reste du monde magique.

J'ai un fort esprit de contradiction, mais vous commencez à me connaître, non ?

Le fait est que lorsqu'on me donne un ordre, je le transgresse, et lorsqu'on m'interdit quelque chose, je le fais. Esprit de contradiction de base, digne d'une vraie rebelle révoltée. Je suis une indécrottable chieuse, et d'une certaine manière, un petit clichés du genre, mais cela me va parfaitement.

Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, nos ainés nous ont laissé nous retrouver dans un wagon, Black et moi, entre première année. Les Serpentard ne se mêlent pas aux autres maisons et aux nouveaux venus tant qu'ils ne savent pas à quelle maison ils seront affiliés. Sectaires ? Vous avez dit sectaires ? Sans blague !

Dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, à la recherche d'un wagon vide, c'est main dans la main que Black et moi, alors d'inséparables amis toujours prêts à faires les 400 coups, croisons James Potter. Un traître à son sang. Vous vous doutez que Black et moi avons trouvé les circonstances parfaites pour faire enrager nos aînés. De toutes façons, nous sommes une famille, ils sont donc obligés de nous aimer malgré nos entorses aux règles, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous étions présentés, et Black et Potter ont eu directement un lien qui s'est créé entre eux, vous voyez ? Comme des âmes sœurs, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, comme s'ils étaient liés depuis plusieurs vies antérieures et qu'à chaque cycle, ils devaient se rencontrer pour devenir inséparables. Autant vous dire que moi, ça ne m'a pas plut du tout. Jalouse et possessive, moi ? Pas tout ! Asociale voire antisociale. Certes, je l'avoue. C'est probablement une des raisons qui a fait que j'ai tout de suite détesté Potter et que j'ai toujours été acerbe avec Black à partir de là : rancune, rancœur, et associés. Même si avec le temps, ils m'ont donné une bonne excuse : la tyrannie envers Severus Rogue, que je n'allais pas tarder à rencontrer, par ailleurs.

Finalement, je croise des WC juste avant un wagon où il y a des places disponibles, les garçons m'avaient dit de m'y retrouver, et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Cela se passera donc de mots.

Entre temps, j'ai croisé Rabastan, un autre de mes proches amis d'enfance. Nous avions beaucoup discuté. Il est de mon âge, le frère cadet de Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix. On m'aurait sûrement mariée à lui s'il n'était pas un cadet : on ne marie pas l'héritière d'un trône à un bâtard ou un cadet ou benjamin. Non, on a le droit à un autre hériter, un premier du nom. Comme dans la royauté et la noblesse moldue. Comme quoi les similarités de la haute société des deux mondes…

Quelques minutes après, je me sépare de lui tandis qu'il rejoint Evan et d'autres premières années de Sang-Pur, j'ouvre la porte du dit Wagon et tombe sur mon acolyte de toujours, son nouveau meilleur ami, et deux autres étudiants : une adorable rouquine aux yeux en amande couleur émeraude, et son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, une garçon négligé, aux cheveux longs, emmêlés et sales, aux yeux noirs couleur scarabées et perçants, méfiants, limite haineux. Tu sens de suite que le type a été heureux dans sa vie et qu'il n'est que paix et amour.

Je me suis installée, la tension était palpable dans le compartiment. Plus tard, Lily et Sev' m'ont expliqué que le duo insupportable de ces 5 dernières années les avaient tout de suite jugés, surtout Sev' à vrai dire, à cause de son ambition de finir chez Serpentard, et le mépris qu'il leur a accordé quand ils ont dit qu'ils souhaitaient aller à Gryffondor, la maison adverse. Et l'avenir nous a montré qu'il allait devenir leur cible préférée.

Quoiqu'il, en soit, alors que Black et Potter faisait du boucan, toujours à faire les intéressants, je les ai délaissés pour m'intéresser aux deux comparses, inconnus au bataillon. Oui, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, car il m'a menée à me faire les meilleurs amis d'une vie.

Un Sang-Mêlé ET une Née Moldue ! ça valait bien mieux qu'un minable Traître à Son Sang pour faire enrager ces stupides Sang Purs fanatiques britanniques que je me coltinais tout le temps depuis mon départ de ma terre natale ! Il est une chose de se taire devant leurs inepties, mais m'intéresser à des gens qu'on m'a interdit d'approcher, tout de suite, mon fort esprit de contradiction fut enchanté par cette possibilité ! Je suis un peu garce, mais je le vis bien.

Je me suis énormément intéressée à eux pendant les longues heures de trajet vers l'Ecosse et Poudlard, passionnée par leurs histoires respectives et leur passé commun, leurs origines moldues dont je ne connaissais rien. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à aimer de tout mon cœur, cette fille aux cheveux de feu et au regard pétillant d'intelligence et de bonté, au grand cœur et ce garçon si obscur et torturé, mais si adorable et dévoué une fois qu'on a crevé sa carapace. Et c'est ainsi que l'asociale antisociale que je suis s'est fait 2 meilleurs amis pour la vie. Le fait de partager la plupart des cours avec Sev' malgré nos maisons différentes et mon dortoir avec Lily n'ont fait que renforcer nos liens tissés pendant le voyage initial.

Nous avons parlé de nos baguettes : la mienne est composée de bois d'amourette, ce qui avait étonné mes amis, car seul Salazar Serpentard était connu pour avoir une baguette de composition identique. Ils ne savaient pas que ce bois est utilisé dans ses confections (malgré la rareté de ces baguettes) par Mykew Gregorovitch, rival d'Ollivander et meilleur fabricant de baguettes des pays de l'Est. A l'intérieur se trouve un crin de queue de Sombral. Une fois de plus, ils étaient surpris, car c'est ce même type de crin que la légendaire baguette de Sureau possède pour cœur : seul un sorcier puissant et délicat, capable de faire face à la mort peut maîtriser ce type de baguette. Quelque part, cela vous étonne-t-il ? Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, et j'ai survécu par le plus grand des miracles.

J'étais et suis toujours fière de cette baguette. Nous avons une relation particulière et fusionnelle. Elle est unique, comme moi, et je l'aime. La véritable extension de ma main par définition.

Par la suite, ma rancœur et rancune vis à vis de Potter et Black se sont amplifiés à mesure que mon amitié naissante issue d'une curiosité maladive et d'un tempérament désobéissant augmentaient, agrémentés des méchantes blagues contre Severus, ce qui réveillait mon sens de l'équité et ma haine de l'injustice. La méchanceté gratuite des Maraudeurs m'a fait les détester, oubliant mon amitié d'enfant avec Black.

Quant à ma répartition qui n'a pas plu à ma 'famille' de Serpentard, a vite été oubliée, puisqu'ils considéraient que je serai un espion utile à Gryffondor, et surtout, potentiellement la seule à récupérer l'âme de Black vers le côté obscur de la force… Chose qui était fausse, mais je le leur laissais croire sans problème. Et puis, quelles infos pourrai-je leur donner ? Qui sort avec qui, qui a eu une retenue, qui a eu quelle note ? Ridicule, vraiment !

Voilà comment a commencé mon amitié avec mes deux âmes sœurs Poudlardiennes.

« Es-tu vraiment obligée de copiner avec Black ? Je croyais que cette relation appartenait à l'enfance et qu'elle était révolue depuis le premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, dit ma meilleure amie l'air ennuyé.

-Puce ! Ca fait un an quasiment qu'ils ont arrêté d'être mauvais avec Sev' ! Et il faut avouer qu'ils sont moins enfantins et arrogants qu'avant, non ? en plus, Potter te lâche un peu de leste… Il te harcèle moins…

-Je ne rejette pas le fait qu'ils aient enfin grandi et qu'ils soient moins prétentieux, mais tu n'as pas peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu ?

-Une stratégie tu veux dire ? Les cadeaux Marlène et de Dorcas n'ont pas réagi en leur présence en un mois, je pense donc qu'on peut leur laisser le bénéfice du doute.

-Ils sont très amis avec Frank et je vous ai toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais, nous rappelle patiemment Alice avec un sourire chaleureux. Donnez-leur une chance. Quand on brise leur carapace de petits cons arrogants, ils sont vraiment géniaux ! »

C'est a peu près ce que j'ai dit de Severus, si vous vous rappelez bien. A force d'entendre les filles défendre corps et âme les Maraudeurs, on peut se dire que leur lavage de cerveau atteint son but.

« En plus tu t'entends bien avec ton homologue préfet non ? Et c'est un de leur meilleur ami. Tu me rabâches toujours les oreilles à me dire que je devrais être plus avenante avec lui, je rappelle à la rouquine en faisant référence à Lupin.

-De plus, Peter est peut-être un gaffeur avec une imagination farfelue un peu suiveur certes, mais c'est un brave garçon, conclue Alice. Et je crois que Mary a un faible pour lui.

-Même Dorcas et Marlène les apprécient depuis cette année, et pourtant tu sais qu'elles sont d'une méfiance incommensurable, je renchéris. Elles ont toujours été ennuyées par les 4, et maintenant elles plaisantent avec eux sans aucun souci.

-D'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagné. Je ne m'énerverai plus contre Potter. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Et j'essaierai d'être aussi avenante que possible avec les 2 autres, accepte une Lily excédée.

-D'autant plus que, si je peux me permettre, tu ressembles à une furie quand tu lui hurles dessus, complète Alice.

-Et Alisa quand elle crie sur Black ?

-Moi je suis à moitié Velane, c'est un peu notre truc de voir nos traits déformés par la colère ou la rage, je raille avec un clin d'œil vers Alice.

-Vous savez les filles, il faut savoir s'ouvrir et donner une seconde chance aux gens. Arrêtez de les détester par principe, ou parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de vous, ou par habitude. Ou parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à Severus Rogue, surtout qu'ils ont arrêté. Vous avez bien remarqué leur évolution, ce ne sont plus de stupides petits tyrans, ils sont beaucoup moins arrogants, ils ont arrêté les conquêtes. Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y a sous vos yeux. Devenez au moins amies avec eux, ça apaisera les tensions et ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

-C'est ce que… je commence

-Bon d'accord, surtout toi Lily alors.

-Ok, je vais prendre sur moi. », promets Lily

C'est alors que Mary apparaît, échevelée, les boutons de droite accrochés en décalés avec ceux de gauche, semblant essoufflée, les lèvres incroyables gonflées et le teint rosi.

Qui s'est-elle encore tapée par ce fichu Merlin et la foutue fée Morgane ?

« Où étais-tu ? demande Lily avec un regard plein de reproches quant à la dégaine de notre copine.

-J'ai traîné avec les filles avant, que Dorcas et Marlène n'aillent en réunion avec les préfets en chef. Je croyais t'y trouver…

-Mon entretien et celui de Remus a eu lieu il y a 1h, rappelle Lily les sourcils froncés.

-Avec qui étais-tu ? demande Alice avec douceur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui s'est laissée tombée à ses côtés.

-Quoi ? ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est amies et tu as toujours peur de moi. »

J'ai demandé ça devant le regard fuyant et apeuré de Mary vis à vis de moi. Ce qui a eu le prodigieux effet de m'agacer.

« Non mais tu as des réactions excessives parfois alors j'ai peur que tu ne m'en veuilles… commence Mary.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire qui pourrais mettre Lys en colère, assure gentiment Alice en posant sa main sur celle crispée de Mary.

-J'étais avec un garçon…

-Sans blague, ironise Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'était qui ? je demande curieuse, prête à ajouter un nouveau nom à la liste de Mary McDonald, la délurée de Poudlard.

-J'étais avec Sirius, souffle Mary a voix basse, les mains tremblantes sur sa jupe d'uniforme et les yeux baissés, humides. C'était un accident !

-Comment ça ? s'étonne Lily. Son pantalon était baissé et t'es tombée dessus ?

Je la regarde en arquant un sourcil, ignorant mon cœur qui s'est serré l'espace d'une nano seconde. C'est quoi son problème à la frivole Mary ? Je ne sors pas avec Black, et je ne le déteste plus, je n'ai aucun ressentiment pour lui et ce n'est pas une chasse gardée, donc pourquoi tant d'embarras et de crainte ?

Ça m'est égal, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et c'est pour ça que t'as l'air terrorisée comme si Voldemort te poursuivait, je finis par lâcher agacée.

-C'est que depuis le cours de potion et votre rapprochement … Et euh, tu sais, l'histoire du futur mariage… je heu … balbutie Mary.

-T'inquiète, je m'en fou, j'assure à mon amie en me penchant vers elle. Alors arrête ton attaque de panique, d'accord ?

-Mais je t'assure que c'était pas fait exprès !

-T'as glissé sur une peau de banane et t'es tombée sur lui ? », raille Lily sous nos éclats de rire

Mary acquiesce avec un regard plein de remerciement, se rhabille correctement, se recoiffe, dégage ses larmes d'un geste de main impatient, et récupère de sa superbe.

La libertine est de retour.

« C'était merveilleux en tous cas ! »

Merlin, cette fille est irrécupérable, envoyez là chez les fous de Ste Mangouste.

« On s'en fou aussi, assure Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Un Dieu du sexe, insiste Mary.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, continue Lily en mimant le geste de se faire vomir

-On n'a que 16 ans, rappelle Alice amusée.

-Tout le monde n'a pas de mœurs légères comme toi, renchérit Lily

\- J'ai eu du mal à suivre la cadence, figurez-vous ! Je suis sur les rotules ! Et je ne parle pas que de la position sexuelle !

-Il doit avoir un don. », j'ironise avec un rire sarcastique en coin alors que nous partons toutes les 4 dans un éclat de rire.

C'est à ce moment là que les Maraudeurs rentrent dans notre compartiment. Quand on parle du loup…

« On peut s'incruster ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, s'excuse Pettigrow en lançant un regard insistant à Mary qui devient rouge pivoine.

-Rentrez. », accorde Alice.

Les 4 adolescents rentrent, Potter, une main dans les cheveux en regardant avec admiration et sans aucune discrétion une Lily qui s'est soudainement focalisée sur le paysage filant sous nos yeux, Pettigrow qui contemple du coin de l'œil une Mary affreusement gênée (truc rare voir unique, je peux vous l'assurer) qui a le regard fuyant, ne sachant où se mettre, Lupin qui se met joyeusement à discuter avec Alice et moi, et un Black qui s'installe à côté de moi et face à Lupin et qui commence déjà à me taquiner (et oui, je réponds, toujours aussi sympa la fille !)

A un moment, je me lève, agacée par la tension du trio Mary-Pettigrow-Black. En plus, je dois retrouver Severus. Cela fait partie de nos rituels depuis que Lily et lui se sont brouillés, comme nos escapades d'une heure à Pré-Au-Lard loin de nos amis respectifs, nos rendez-vous de recherche à la bibliothèque, ou nos pause d'1h sous le hêtre du parc, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, loin des regards indiscrets et des oreilles traînantes. Ce sont les seuls moments en dehors de certains cours que nous passons côte à côte où nous pouvons nous retrouver sans être gênés ou embêtés par les regards de reproches ou les sourires inquisiteurs du tout Poudlard. Les gens sont vraiment des sales bêtes, normal que je préfère la compagnie des créatures magiques et des animaux fantastiques.

« Bref, Lily et moi on se mariera, ça je le sais…

-Rêve Potter, coupe Lily agacée.

-On ira en haut d'une montage, il y aura un orchestre, des flutes, des trombones, des fleurs, on dansera au coucher de soleil, nos enfants formerons un groupe de rock and roll et ferons le tour du pays ! et VOUS ne serez pas invités ! conclue-t-il dramatique en pointant ses 3 amis, moqueurs, du doigt.

-N'importe quoi, grogne Lily. Mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, un mur ! Maintenant, tu respires dans mon espace personnel : recule.

-Je peux te poser une question Evans ? Est-ce que tu m'épouserais ?

-On est toujours à l'école Potter.

-Donc quand on sera diplômés ?

-JE NE T'APPRÉCIE MÊME PAS ! Tu me dégoûtes…

-Oh donc vous avez parlé de moi ?

-Non !

-Ok, t'as besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser, c'est bon, j'attendrai.

-Bon, ben suite à autant de niaiserie, je me barre, je déclare.

-Ou vas-tu ? me demande Potter.

-Pas tes affaires. »,je lâche simplement en claquant sèchement la porte du compartiment derrière moi.

Je ne voulais pas être méchante, j'ai appris à apprécier la compagnie de Potter depuis cette histoire de contrat et le fait qu'il se soit sincèrement, je me dois de l'avouer, amouraché de ma meilleure amie, mais le fait est que j'avais la flemme de me disputer au sujet de 'pourquoi tu continues de le fréquenter' 'il pratique la magie noire' 'c'est un mangemort en puissance' 't'as vu ses fréquentations ?' 'il n'a rien d'intéressant' et patati et patata.

En passant, je m'arrête auprès de Dorcas et Marlène pour leur raconter l'aventure Black-MacDonald et la gêne de Mary vis à vis de Peter…

« Elle ne flirtait pas ouvertement avec Peter à notre soirée ? demande Dorcas perplexe.

-Je pensais aussi qu'elle s'intéressait à lui depuis qu'il faisait attention à son apparence, je confirme, surtout qu'elle le fuyait du regard comme si elle avait honte, et tu sais que Mary n'a jamais honte de rien !

-Je ne comprendrais jamais Mary. Je l'adore ! Mais son cœur et sa libido ne sont pas en accord, et même si elle le nie, souvent elle se sent mal à l'aise d'avoir fait du mal aux gens, concède Marlène.

-Et là on parle de Peter, précise Dorcas.

-Elle va lui bousiller le cœur, je constate.

-Moi qui pensais qu'elle était prête à se caser. », soupire Marlène.

Il est vrai que Mary nous a confié qu'elle ressentait pour Peter quelque chose d'autre que son habituel appétit sexuel débridé, et qu'elle pensait à laisser libre cours à ces sensations nouvelles pour elle. Mais chassez le naturel, et elle se retrouve à faire n'importe quoi avec Black dans les toilettes de la locomotive rouge ! N'importe quoi. Plus incohérente, tu meurs. Heureusement, l'été permettra d'apaiser cette situation… Au pire, Peter n'est pas obligé de le savoir, mais Mary est trop honnête pour être vraie, quant au fidèle et loyal Black, osera-t-il mentir à son ami ? Allez savoir !

Je finis par prendre congés de mes amies non sans laisser libre court à une franche accolade émotive avant de se souhaiter de bonnes vacances d'été, et je me dirige vers le wagon de réunion, déserté par les Préfets, et où je retrouve mon meilleur ami.

Il a l'air lugubre et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Nom d'un inferi, on peut savoir ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« Quoi, je demande, agressive.

-Tu fais amie-amis avec les Maraudeurs maintenant ? lâche Severus.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

-Non, mais ça m'énerve.

-Sev', on ne va pas se voir pendant 3 mois, ne sois pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

-Comme quoi ? Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Ce n'était pas suffisant de souffrir mon père, je devais en plus me coltiner cette bande de crâneurs ?

-Sev', ils ont arrêté d'accord ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir !

-Et tu trouves ça juste.

-Je ne leur cherche pas d'excuses, ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir était inqualifiable, et c'est bien pour ça que je me suis interposée. A présent, ils ont évolué et j'ai réussi à les faire arrêter. Passe à autre chose toi aussi.

-Sache que je n'apprécie pas ce rapprochement. »

Je souffle bruyamment et m'installe à côté de lui. Je glisse mon bras dans le sien, et laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule en le serrant contre moi. Et comme toujours, il se laisse faire. Je suis vraiment la seule à pouvoir le toucher, et j'en suis assez fière.

« T'inquiète pas Sev'. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami ! Même si je devenais très proche d'eux, je n'oublierai jamais qui m'est capital, et tu fais partie des rares personnes, tu comprends ? Alors ne sois possessif comme ça, et laisse tomber. Toi, tu n'as pas arrêté de traîner avec cette bande de nuls à l'humour… Particulier dirons nous… qui te servent d'amis alors que tu sais que je désapprouve !

-Soit. Mettons-nous d'accord sur le fait que nous ne parlerons plus de ça. »

J'acquiesce et il sourit. Oui, Severus Rogue sait sourire, que voulez-vous, j'ai un véritable don.

Enfin, le Poudlard Express arrive au quai 9 ¾, et j'en sors. J'avance vers mes amies. Câlin collectif avec maman, insouciante et miss je sais tout. Oui, à l'image de Hestia, Emmeline Dorcas et de Marlène, ces filles vont me manquer.

Comment moi, asociale antisociale solitaire qui déteste la compagnie, me suis retrouvée à être proches d'autant de femmes bourrées d'hormones et de sautes d'humeur ? Allez savoir.

Je m'avance jusqu'à l'avant du quai, saluant les gens que je connais, mes co-équipiers, mes camarades de 7ème année, 2 ou 3 ex avec qui je suis restée copain-copine, les Maraudeurs entourés de leur parents respectifs, à part Black qui est entouré de la famille Potter. Nom d'un scroutt à pétards, les parents Potter ressemblent plus à ses grands-parents ! Il a dû arriver bien tardivement, l'enfant miracle, tu m'étonnes qu'il se croit tout permis. Le stéréotype du gamin pourri gâté par excellence en somme.

J'arrive à l'avant du train, et m'adosse à un mur, les mains dans les poches de ma petite robe noire d'été, tapotant impatiemment du pied, ennuyée. Mon père est toujours à l'avance pour venir me chercher. Il s'arrange toujours pour être là pour venir me récupérer ou me déposer et passer une partie des vacances avec moi. Où est passé ce rustre ? J'effleure mon collier reliques de la mort en pensant à lui. Toujours rien.

Je regarde autour de moi avec désinvolture. Le quai de vide, et ma chouette de Tengmalm, Akilina, commence à s'énerver sur mon épaule en enfonçant ses griffes. Saleté !

Maintenant, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Black s'arrête devant moi et salue les Potter avant de me rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule Graves ?

-J'attends mon paternel.

-ça ne lui ressemble pas de te faire attendre. »,fait remarquer Black les sourcils froncés

Le fait que même Black le remarque et qu'il ai perdu sa nonchalance me fait paniquer intérieurement, et je n'en fait rien paraître. Je soupire et me dirige vers le côté moldu, Black sur les talons.

« ça m'a toujours fait rire cette manie que tu as de ta balader avec ton oiseau sur l'épaule comme si c'était un perroquet.

-Pourquoi tu me suis Black ? Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre les Potter ?

-Figure toi que non. Mon oncle Alphard m'a laissé son appartement à Camden au cours de l'année, c'est un quartier branché au Nord de Londres. Je me suis incrusté chez les Potter pendant l'été et à avant Noël, je peux squatter indéfiniment, même si ça ne les gêne pas.

-Grand bien te fasse, je soupire, agacée, tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?

-Je vais t'accompagner. »

Super, manquait plus que ça ! Il y a des limites à ma tolérance tout de même.

« Allez, embrasse moi, tu sais que tu en as envie.

-T'es qu'un porc Black !

-T'adores ça.

-En réalité, pas du tout ! et si tu continues, je vais êtres obligée de te montrer ce dont je suis capable !»

Il éclate de rire. Il commence prodigieusement à m'agacer. Donnez moi un couteau qu'on lui coupe la langue !

« Que vas-tu fais ? Me jeter une boisson au visage ?

-Une dame ne jette pas sa nourriture ou sa boisson pendant une dispute. Elle la termine et éclate le verre dans le visage de la personne ! je m'écrie

-Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Non mais quel imbécile celui là ! Il veut vraiment me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements ? Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir et vais simplement l'ignorer. Surtout après le leçon de morale d'Alice. Pour une fois que je montre le bon exemple à Lily et non l'inverse, je vais m'y tenir.

« Bon ok, je suis là, pour m'excuser, m'avoue-t-il.

-Alors excuse toi !

-Ca y est.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, bonne conversation. On y va ? »

Nous allons à l'espace Portoloins dédiés à ceux qui comme moi sont sans accompagnateurs et qui n'ont pas 17ans. Nous en trouvons un pour Loughshinney, à 24 kms de Dublin. La villa que mon père a achetée se trouve sur une falaise, avec vue sur la magnifique plage et sur le phare que j'adore.

Black a l'air impressionné, je commence alors l'ascension de la falaise. Akilina s'envole en hululant d'une manière inquiétante. C'est quoi son problème à cette idiote ?

En arrivant aux portes du domaine, je m'arrête, interdite.

Il fait sombre, nuit pour être honnête, alors que nous sommes en été et qu'il faisait jour il n'y a pas 30secondes. Une horrible tête de mort, avec pour langue un serpent qui se tortille, voltige dans le ciel au dessus de ma maison. Ma maison détruite. Ma maison démolie. Une villa digne des plus grands palaces, transformée en ruines.

La marque des Ténèbres.

Elle flotte dans les airs d'un air menaçant.

Je m'apprête courir vers ma maison, mais Black me retient le bras.

« Lâche moi Black.

-C'est pas sûr de faire ça Graves !

-Je m'en cogne comme de mon premier balai, je hurle en me débattant. Laisse moi ! »

Black me bloque contre lui d'un bras, et alors que je suis dos à lui, hurlant et trépignant comme une folle hystérique, appelée affectueusement harpie ou furie, l'insultant de toutes mes tripes, le griffant et le mordant quand j'y arrive, il sort un miroir de sa poche.

« Cornedrue, on a un problème. Ton père peut venir nous chercher à Loughshinney ?

-Ok, on arrive Patmol ! »

Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour me défaire de son empire, et me ruer vers ma demeure. La porte est sortie de ses gonds. Il y a des trous dans les murs, les fenêtres ont été soufflées, brisées en d'infimes petits morceaux

A l'intérieur, tout n'est que dévastation.

J'ai traversé tous les couloirs, ouvrant et poussant toutes les portes pendues à leurs chambranles, en appelant mon père, les domestiques. En Russie, on emploie des Cracmols pour leur permettre de vivre leur vie dans le monde magique autrement qu'en parias. On est contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison, aussi. Il faut dire que certains Cracmols ont trouvé ça amusant de dévoiler des prémices du monde Magique aux moldus, et comme ils ne peuvent être punis au même titre que les sorciers, la solution a été toute vue par les Ministères des pays de l'Est, initié par la Russie : engageons les Cracmols, libérons les elfes de maison !

Je continue de me précipiter, dans les grands couloirs froids, parmi les meubles détruits, les tableaux déchirés, les gravures et statues éclatées sur le sol, le sang sur les murs… Avant, l'intérieur ressemblait aux plus beaux palais Européens, désormais, ce que j'appelais mon chez moi ressemble à l'enfer. Il y fait froid, il n'y a personne, aucun bruit à part les échos de mes pas précipités, rien d'autre que la démolition sauvage d'un environnement si rayonnant et luxueux.

Akilina est revenu sur mon épaule et se frotte en moi en frissonnant. Une chouette qui frissonne, vous y croyez, vous ?

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber lourdement à genoux, tremblante, fiévreuse, paniquée et tétanisée.

Oui, je ne manque pas de vocabulaire, merci.

Mais à cet instant, mon regard se brouille, et je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, pas même le 'crac' significatif du transplanage, ni même ces pas précipités ou les voix masculines qui me parlent avec un ton inquiet en se penchant vers moi, essayant de me faire bouger. Aucune réaction. Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'on me porte, qu'on essaye de me réconforter. Je ne réalise pas que j'ai effectué un transplanage d'escorte, dans un manoir qui m'est inconnu. Et surtout, au moment où tout devient noir et silencieux autour de moi, je ne fais pas attention à rien, à part une certitude.

Mon père a de gros problèmes, et je suis la prochaine sur la liste.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 – Un été pas comme les autres

Une semaine.

Cela fait une semaine que nous avons quitté Poudlard, et que je suis allongée en position fœtale, dans un grand lit à baldaquins de couleur douce bleu vintage, il est moelleux, accueillant, confortable et réconfortant avec des draps de soie et de satin, à la couette en plumes d'hippogriffes et aux oreillers et coussins en plumes d'oiseau tonnerre.

Une semaine que je ne bouge pas de là, que je ne parle pas, que je ne mange pas. A vrai dire, la seule chose que je fais est respirer. Et me torturer l'esprit. Au début, j'ai bien tenté de convoquer mon père… Sans résultats.

Tous les jours, Potter et Black viennent à mon chevet, et je n'entends que de manière lointaine leurs suppliques pour que je me reprenne, et la mère de Potter me fait boire tous les soirs des potions de nuits sans rêve et de sommeil… Seul moyen pour me faire dormir. Et ne pas avoir de cauchemars.

Elle vient aérer ma chambre, me fait des toilettes de chat, me borde… C'est ça l'effet que ça fait d'avoir une maman ? Génial.

Deux semaines.

Je crois que les deux Maraudeurs ont fait venir Regulus (étonnant, choquant, mais je ne débattrai pas là dessus) puis Andromeda avec Ted et Nymphadora (qui me gigotait dans tous les sens) pour essayer de me faire réagir, mais je suis reste tel un cadavre. Un Inferi a plus de vie. Une inferi, ça mange, déjà. De la chaire humaine, certes, mais ça mange.

Aucune nouvelle de mon Père.

Je suis désespérée, dépressive, et je veux mourir.

Où est passé mon fichu père ? Que s'est-il passé ? A-t-il été capturé, a-t-il fui ? Ou Pire ? Qu'est-ce que tête de moche peut bien lui vouloir ? Qu'il se radicalise ? Qu'il s'allie à lui ? Qu'il devienne Mangemort ? Qu'il me fasse rentrer dans ses rangs ? A-t-il refusé ?

A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir un don de voyance, si mes prémonitions ne se déclenchent pas par le simple fait de ma volonté ? Je suis pire qu'une aveugle, et j'avoue que je me fais pitié. Quelle décadence.

Trois semaines.

Divers chouettes et hiboux ont déposé des lettres sur le petit bureau prêt de la fenêtre.

J'ai senti Black venir taper l'incruste dans mon lit, pour me câliner avec son corps fort et ses bras réconfortants.

Enfin en théorie, parce que là, ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Et je n'ai même plus la force de lui gueuler dessus, de l'insulter, ou quoique ce soit.

Dumbledore est venu aussi. Je ne saurai dire ce qu'il a fait, à part m'observer de son regard qui voit tout, omnipotent et omniscient. Mais il n'y a rien à voir, ni à entendre, je serai plus vivante si on m'avait fait le baiser du détraqueur, c'est vous dire.

Je suis vivante à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, je suis déjà morte. Combien de temps pour mourir de faim ? C'est mon ADN Velane qui me fait survivre, ou Madame Potter trouve le moyen de me nourrir un minimum à mon insu ?

Peu importe, ce calvaire finira bien par s'arrêter.

Je suis comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, une tétraplégique.

Je n'ai envie de rien, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je veux juste cesser d'exister. Il n'y a plus rien qui me rattache à ce monde.

Quatre semaines.

Je suis lasse, fatiguée, et soûlée. C'est pas une vie, personne me lancer un avada kedavra, un doloris, n'importe quoi qui me fasse réagir, qui me fasse sentir vivante ? Ils sont vraiment inutiles au possible ces partisans de Mages Noirs. Tu m'étonnes qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient jamais réussi à gouverner le monde magique de manière officielle, même les plus puissants de tout les temps tels que Voldemort et Grindelwald ont échoué. Pitoyable.

Un jour, je ne sais lequel, de la quatrième semaine, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se ferme dans mon dos. Oui, je regarde la fenêtre, comme attendant un signe. A part que je n'attends strictement rien. Mon lit s'affaisse derrière moi, et quelqu'un me caresse les cheveux. C'est agréable, et pour la première fois depuis le mois de mai où j'ai découvert une villa chaleureuse transformée en maison fantôme, que dis-je en cabane hurlante plus lugubre que la vraie, je ressens quelque chose.

J'ai grande peine à tourner de quelques centimètres en arrière mon cou endolori.

Lily ?

Une Lily avec un sourire triste est assise juste derrière moi, me massant le dos et remettant mes cheveux en place. Elle sent comme un mélange de jasmin, l'iris, de fleur d'oranger, d'orchidée, le lys, de violette, de hortensia, de bromelia, de bégonia, de coquelicot, de curcuma, de chrysanthèmes, d'amande, de noix de coco, la cannelle… Bref, un bouquet fleuri doux et agréable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Potter et Black m'ont envoyé un hibou, autant te dire que Pétunia a frôlé la crise cardiaque, plaisante doucement Lily. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une nouvelle forme de harcèlement de la part de Potter, mais comme Black s'y est mis, je me suis dit que j'allais accepter. Son père est venu me chercher. Le transplanage, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

Je soupire comme si, pour la première fois depuis un mois, je respire enfin. Lily me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement en chantonnant une berceuse inconnue au bataillon. Sûrement un truc moldu.

« À bord de mon rêve quand se taisent les bruits, la lune se lève dans la nuit, je pars en voyage, là je vole bientôt, vers les grands nuages, là-haut, Là-haut, errant dans le ciel j'ai arraché à l'un des nuages un lambeau léger, et je l'ai trouvé si fin si doux, que je l'ai noué autour de mon cou, mon écharpe de nuage volait dans le vent tout autour de mon visage, en bruissant doucement, et puis une étoile j'ai cueilli, claire fleur de nuit fragile et jolie, ct dessus l'écharpe, j'ai piqué tout étincelant ce bijou dore, mon écharpe de nuage volait dans le vent, tout autour de mon visage, en bruissant doucement, et puis le soleil s'est éveillé, je suis revenu tout émerveillé, mon écharpe au cou suis descendu, j'ai tout raconté mais nul ne m'a cru, mon écharpe de nuage, l'ai caché au fond , cela m'a paru plus sage, au fond de ma chanson. »

Sa voix ressemble à une flute traversière. Et pour la première fois en un mois, je m'endors sans l'aide des potions de Mme Potter.

Le lendemain, Lily ouvre les rideaux en grand, le soleil m'éblouit, tout devient blanc, ça faisait longtemps que je vivais dans une obscurité quasi complète, un filtre de lumière passant à peine.

Elle fait couler un bain, me lève, me déshabille, me met dans le bain, et me lave avec un gant.

Elle se rappelle qu'on est des sorcières, non ?

Pour autant, la tâche sans magie nous rapproche. Si j'étais lesbienne, ce serait mon âme sœur, forcément. A vrai dire, il y a eu des rumeurs à Poudlard disant qu'on était ensemble et que nos ex n'étaient que des couvertures. A ce souvenir, je souris.

« Voilà qui est bien, me dit gentiment Lily en souriant doucement. Tu es bien plus radieuse avec un sourire.

-C'est de ta faute, je m'explique mollement. »

Lily a un sourire rayonnant, me rince, me sèche, et m'habille d'un pantalon en toile rouge et d'un top blanc large, laissant mon épaule droite dénudée, laissant apparaître la marque en forme d'Augurey (son corps et ses ailes). C'est un phénix irlandais, timide, inoffensif, mais avec une mauvaise réputation totalement infondée, associé à la mort et à la magie noire. On dirait un vautour lugubre et maigre, son plumage et vert foncé pour ne pas dire noir. Ses lamentations sont mélancoliques et on dit qu'il présage un funeste destin, alors qu'on l'utilise pour prédire la pluie.

« Pourquoi un Augurey plutôt qu'un vivet doré ou un phénix classique ?

-Pardon ?

-Ton tatouage.

-Ce n'est pas un tatouage, on appelle ça une cicatrice, ou une marque Lily, je lâche, agacée.

-Désolée. Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Va savoir. »

Je ne peux me souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé dans la vie non plus, elle exagère !

« T'as remarqué que les augurey ressemblaient au pivert ? Et tu as la voix d'un pivert !

-Dis moi donc quelque chose que j'ignore. », je dis de ma voix la plus acide, agacée par son entêtement.

Je m'observe dans le miroir en pied. Malgré les cernes et ma peau devenue cadavérique, sans compter le poids perdu, je fais peur. Et ces longs cheveux qui me tombent dans le dos, symbole de pouvoir et de noblesse.

Je les triture nerveusement. Nouvelle vie, nouvelle coupe ?

« Lily Pads, tu me couperais les cheveux ? »

Lily acquiesce, et je m'assois devant la coiffeuse. Lily métamorphose la brosse à cheveux en une paire de ciseaux et me les coupe à peine au dessus des épaules. C'est plus léger, très joli, et ça change. Ça me donne un air radieux, moins princier. Mes longues ondulations se sont transformées en bouclettes avec l'absence de poids. Je trouve ça réussi.

Nous descendons finalement dans la cuisine sous les regards enchantés des parents Potter et les sourires éclatants du fils et de Black.

Va falloir que je fasse un effort pour être agréable.

J'ai une folle envie de retourner dans mon lit.

« Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait, lâche Potter fier de lui.

-Je n'en doutais pas, on a tous besoin de son meilleur ami dans les coups durs. », réplique Black.

Les coups durs ? La disparition de mon père n'est qu'un coup dur ?

« Tu lui as dit ? demande doucement Mme Potter à l'adresse de Lily.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, répond Lily embarrassée.

-Oh. »

Quoi, pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ?

J'ai l'habitude qu'on m'admire, les Vélanes envoûtent les hommes naturellement, et peuvent même hypnotiser les femmes par magie alors…

« Il y a un problème ? je m'agace en m'installant à côté de Lily et face à Black et Potter.

-Heu… »

Potter cache prestement La Gazette du Sorcier.

J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

J'arrache le journal à Potter sous le regard désapprobateur de Black. Lily le tue du regard, un avada kedavra fait moins peur qu'elle à cet instant. Son père semble amusé, et sa mère… Son fils doit être la 8ème merveille du monde à ses yeux.

Ce que je lis me glace le sang.

En une de couverture, une photo de ma villa sous la Marque des ténèbres.

En titre « Le fils de Grindelwald disparu, son identité reste secrète : le bureau des Aurors embarrassé. »

C'est quoi cette connerie encore.

« Pourquoi parlent-ils de la descendance de Grindelwald avec une photo de ma baraque ? je m'offusque, furieuse. Ça arrive souvent à ce torchon de mélanger tout et n'importe quoi ?ET depuis quand les Mages Noirs ont des enfants ? Et pourquoi on ne l'apprend que maintenant ? Ils ne devraient pas s'occuper de Voldemort plutôt ?

-Poussin… commence Lily.

-Toi, tu ne me poussines pas, j'enrage. Alors personne ne peut me répondre ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué non ?

-Albus vous parlera de tout ça le moment venu, m'assure doucement le père Potter en se penchant vers moi. Mais inutile de vous torturer avec ça, reprenez votre vie là où vous l'avez laissé. Votre directeur viendra ici à la fin de la semaine pour discuter avec vous. », conclut-il avant de se replongée dans ses dossiers.

Ai-je vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de patient. Je me renfrogne en avalant une bouchée de croissant.

« On pensait aller au Chemin de Traverse, dit gentiment Potter, vous venez avec nous ? »

Il a les yeux pleins d'espoir vers Lily qui me lance un regard encourageant. C'est pas elle qui évite Potter comme la peste et qui se plaignait que je redevienne copine avec Black ? Et maintenant elle vit chez lui, avec moi, et elle veut traîner avec lui ?

Et je veux qu'on arrête de me regarder avec compassion ! Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne ! Je suis une Graves non mais !

Quoique, suis-je une Graves ?

Après tout, nous avons changé de nom en quittant la Russie.

Merlin, je tuerai pour retourner là-bas. Mes amis d'enfance me manquent. Ma vie me manque. Et mon père me manque.

C'est décidé, je redeviens moi.

« Soit, on n'a qu'à faire ça. »

Le lendemain, Potter, Black, Lily et moi partons pour le Chemin de Traverse. A vrai dire, Lily m'a rapporté que des pantalons en toile fluide et des tops comme ceux de la veille. A croire qu'elle juste dupliqué deux fringues. Super.

On va traîner chez Fleury & Bott, une boutique de brocante, l'apothicaire Slug & Jigger, chez Madame Guipiure, à la boutique de Quidditch et chez Fortarôme (le cousin paternel d'Alice, soi dit en passant) manger une glace. Nous flânons entre les marchands ambulants, à la papeterie, Pirouette et Badin.

On achète divers choses : des lunascopes, un jeu de Bavboules en or, une reproduction de la galaxie, divers ingrédients pour potion (foie de dragon, du ratconfortant, des yeux de scarabées, des pots remplis d'herbes, de racines, de poudres, de plumes, de serres, de cornes), des gros livres reliés de cuir truffés de symboles elfiques et runiques et divers jeux de farces et attrapes.

Au loin, je vois Lucius Malfoy s'engouffrer vers l'allée des embrumes.

« Où est-ce qu'il va celui ? demande Potter, dégoûté.

-Il s'engage dans une rue adjacente, note Lily.

-C'est une allée avec des boutiques à mauvaise réputations, précise négligemment Black.

-Hé Graves, tu vas où comme ça ? s'étonne Potter alors que je me lance à la poursuite de Lucius.

-Je vais saluer mon ami, je vous rejoins au Café de chez Warren, je tranche en tournant les talons.

-Traîne pas trop, me lance Lily dans le dos, inquiète.

-Compte là dessus. »

Je m'avance vivement vers mon ami.

Vous voyez, je suis enfant unique, et en grandissant avec les racistes débiles, j'ai vite considéré Elijah Greengrass (le frère aîné des sœurs Greengrass qui sont de l'âge de Regulus) Rodolphus et Lucius comme des grands-frères, et les 3 grâces (les sœurs Black), comme des grandes sœurs. D'ailleurs, ils se sont toujours comportés comme tels avec moi. Alors, je préférerai qu'ils pensent par eux-mêmes au lieu de répéter ce qu'on lui a inculqué de cochonneries, mais bon, faut pas trop en demander non plus.

Je vois qu'il discute avec ses ex camarades de Poudlard, Corban Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rookwood. J'attends qu'ils se séparent et je hèle Lucius, il se retourne agacé, puis son regard s'illumine en me voyant. Il me serre genre deux secondes et demi dans ses bras, lui comme moi, on n'aime pas trop les contacts physiques, puis il se recule un peu, les mains serrant mes bras, une mine inquiète.

J'aimerai pas être à la place de ses gosses plus tard, sérieusement.

Pour vous parler de mon ami Lulu (il déteste ce surnom va s'en dire), c'est le stéréotype du Sang-pur faisant partie des 28 sacrés : il est raciste, imbu de lui-même, extrêmement froid et tendu comme… Bref. Il est super grand, super blond, super beau, et fin, élancé, franchement, ce n'est pas permit d'être aussi grand. Son air dédaigneux et hautain lui donnent un charme de bad boy, mais il est toujours froid, comme imperméable à ce qui l'entoure, et sûr de lui (trop, mais il a raison, il est très fort et sexy. Oups.). Ses yeux couleur gris glacier lui donnent un regard électrisant super flippant. Il est dur et flippant. Mais c'est mon pote, et il est adorable avec moi… à sa manière de Serpentard.

Ah, et il a un faible pour la magie noire, classique.

« Alisa, où étais-tu ? On était inquiets, tu n'as répondu à aucun de nos hiboux ! »

Ah.

Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai une tonne de parchemins sur le petit bureau que je n'ai pas touchée. Je pourrais lui dire la vérité, ou alors je pourrais éviter de l'inquiéter. C'est pas comme si j'adorais raconter ma vie.

« J'ai été accueillie chez des amis de ma maison. Mon père est absent et je suis mineure, tu sais comment c'est…

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venir chez nous comme d'habitude ? », s'impatiente Lucius, dubitatif.

Ouais, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi d'abord ? Ou chez Andy ? Ou chez les Lestrange ? Je veux bien avoir fait la paix avec Potter et Black, mais de là à vivre en colloc avec eux…

Tu me diras, c'est vrai que j'étais dans un sale état, et c'était Black qui était avec moi…

Je fais comment pour sortir de ce pétrin ?

« Tu sais mon père m'incite à me faire de nouvelles alliances. Ça peut toujours être utile de diversifier ses contacts.

-Soit. Et ça t'empêche de répondre à ton courrier ? »

Ah Malfoy, tu me les brises !

« Ben tu sais, j'ai profité de cette nouvelle liberté pour sortir. »

Il me regarde suspicieusement.

Si on pouvait me croire quand je mens, ça m'arrangerai ! Je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine !

Je me sens offusquée et ça doit se voir car Lucius se radoucit, même s'il pense que c'est parce que je suis vexée qu'il ne me croit pas… parce que je dis la vérité.

Oui, c'est très philosophique, je sais.

« Sois prudente Alisa, me prévient doucement Lucius. Il se passe des choses dehors, et étant à Gryffondor, sachant qu'on te voit rarement depuis l'été dernier, certains commencent à jaser… Certains de tes camarades ont prévu de fouiner cette année. »

Super, je déteste qu'on se mêle de ma vie. Voilà qui m'agace.

« Merci, je ferai attention. »

Il me claque vivement une bise sur la pommette et se retourne avant de s'engouffre chez Barjow & Berk. Il a beau travailler au Ministère, en attendant, il a un goût prononcer pour la collection d'objets dégueulasses…

Chacun ses hobbies, me direz-vous.

Je me retourne et m'éloigne donc en direction du café le jour / bar la nuit O'Connell's Elfin Pub.

C'est une terrasse et un balcon au premier étage, en plein soleil, agrémentés de pots en cuivre et en étain, remplis de fleurs, de fougères et de plantes coupées ou non qui virevoltent un peu partout atour des tables. La terrasse et le balcon sont protégés d'Assurdiato pour que les gens puissent se détendre sans être entendus. A l'intérieur, c'est typiquement une décoration irlandaise.

Cami O'Connell est une jolie blonde de l'âge d'Androméda, qui était à Poufsouffle, qui souhaitait devenir Psychomage mais qui s'est dit que finalement, elle pouvait allier son goût de l'humain et du social. Et c'est génial. Beaucoup d'étudiants sorciers post Poudlard lui servent de serveurs et de cuisiniers. Jamais les mêmes. C'est très convivial et chaleureux, à l'image de la maîtresse des lieux.

Elle est copine avec la serveuse des Trois Balais, Rosmerta, qui était dans sa promotion à Serdaigle et qui devrait bientôt prendre la succession de son père, soi dit en passant.

Chez Cami la carte est archi complète : bièraubeurre, jus de citrouille, chocolat liquides et solides, jus d'œillet, hydromel aux épices, rhum groseille, sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle, whisky pur feu, vin de sureau, xérès, vin d'ortie, thé, whisky pur malt, tisane d'ortie, lait de poule, divers jus, porridge, petits pains et viennoiseries, céréales, harengs, œufs, bacon, toast, muesli, rosbif, ragoût de bœuf, choux de Bruxelles, roast-beef, souris d'agneau, volailles diverses et variées, viandes rouges exotiques, charcuterie, frites, ragoût, tripes, cotelettes, hachis, poissons, crudités, fruits de mer, frêmage, pâté, légumes, lard, sandwiches, bouillabaisse, citrouilles, pommes de terres, purées, écrasés, gratins, sauces, marshmallow, pancakes, crêpes, tartes, bonbons, glaces de chez Fortarême, pudding, éclairs, beignets, gelées, gâteaux, macarons, confitures, buches, fondants, biscuits, tiramisu, caramel, suçacides, dragées surprises, sucettes, crèmes, chocoballes et chocogrenouilles, bulles baveuses, fizwizbiz, souris en sucre, gommes de limaces, baguettes magiques, gnomes de poivre, pâtes de mentes, plumes en sucre, pralines longue langue, fils dentaires, ballongommes du bullard, patacritouilles, bref … Demandez, elle a tout, voilà.

Je vois au loin les 2 Maraudeurs et ma meilleure amie et je les rejoins.

« Elle a élargi son bar avec une piste de danse à l'intérieur, s'extasie Potter, on y va ce soir ?

-Faut prévenir les mecs, et puis l'équipe… compte Black.

-Et les filles, s'impatiente Lily en offrant son visage au soleil, les yeux fermés, le T-shirt d'un groupe de rock Moldu relevé sur son vente de porcelaine.

-On peut proposer aux équipes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle aussi, et à la fille avec qui Lupin discute tout le temps, continue Potter.

-Je vais à la poste les prévenir, décide Black en se levant alors que je m'assois.

-Pense à Dorcas et Marlène aussi ! », je lui assène.

Je commande mon vin de sureau et ma pavlova aux œillets (c'est moi qui ai soumis cette idée à Cami, toujours preneuse de nouveaux mets à rajouter à sa carte déjà plus que garnie).

« Il foutait quoi, Malfoy ? demande Potter avec un regard réprobateur vers moi.

-Travail, je mens effrontément.

-C'est quoi le rapport entre le ministère de la magie et l'allée des embrumes ?

-T'as qu'à demander à ton père Potter. »

Touché coulé.

Il a un air profondément agacé, puis se radoucit.

Lily, neutre comme la Suisse. Elle pourrait pas l'engueuler pour moi ? J'ai la flemme.

Ouais, comment une Gryffondor pourrait être amie avec des Sangs Purs ségrégationnistes ET des nés moldus et Sang-Mêlés.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Avec une telle tolérance et ouverture d'esprit et un tel goût de la fête, j'aurai pu finir à Poufsouffle, mais je n'aime pas les gens, donc… Et je suis tellement originale et excentrique, alors pourquoi pas Serdaigle ? Mais je n'aime pas étudier, alors...

Lupin et un Pettigrow encore amaigri nous rejoignent, puis Mary et Alice qui se sont arrêtées prendre des glaces, gratuites, forcément. Mary et Pettigrow se regardent en coin mais ne s'adressent jamais directement la parole. Pettigrow est-il au courant ? Le pauvre… Cela dit, pauvre Mary, à force de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir, elle a l'air tourmentée malgré son sourire effronté.

Le soir approche et d'un coup de baguette, nos habits font place à des robes type année 20 (le thème de la soirée, Cami est comme ça), assorties à nos yeux. Lily est étonnée, pourtant un génie en métamorphose comme elle, comment fait-elle pour ne pas connaître ce sort ?

Je la vois bien apprendre des sorts de tâche ménagère pour aider sa mère chez elle, quand je pense que les moldus doivent faire ça à la main, qu'ils doivent repasser par chez eux pour se changer en cas de sortie improvisée… J'ai beaucoup de respect pour eux.

« Vous avez lu la gazette ? demande Peter. En Pologne, un savant cherche le moyen de prendre la magie des nés moldus pour les 'rendre' aux Cracmols, ajoute-t-il en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

-Comment peut-on croire une chose pareille ! Voler de l'ADN, non mais vraiment, s'offusque Lily.

-Tu sais comment sont les 28 sacrés. », dit gentiment Alice.

Si Dorcas et Alice sont de Sang-Pur, et Lily et Mary sont des une Née Moldue, et Marlène est une Sang Mêlée, dont la mère est banquière … Comment peut-on imaginer autre chose que ces gobelins grippe-sous gérer le patrimoine d'autrui ? Difficile à dire.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des Poufsouffle, elles arrivent, ravies de nous voir.

Personne ne semble plus attentionné vis à vis de moi, j'en conclue qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances. Et je remercie intérieurement Potter et Black d'avoir tenu leur langue. Quoique, je garde bien leur secret, même à ma meilleure amie, alors ils me sont redevables.

La soirée avance, nous mangeons, buvons, dansons, fumons et nous amusons.

Dans un coin, je vois Mary et Pettigrow collés l'un à l'autre autour d'une table haute et ronde en chêne, un verre à la main, se jetant des coups malicieux et d'envie. Finalement, Black et elle ont dû se dire que parfois, cacher la vérité, même à ses proches, a du bon.

D'ailleurs, Black et Mary n'ont pas changés leur attitude l'un vis à vis de l'autre. A croire que ce mois sans se voir leur a permis de se décider sans se consulter à… Hé bien, continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Une boule se créé dans ma gorge. Et Potter, Dorcas, et Marlène qui m'assuraient que Black n'était pas du genre coureur. Tu parles oui ! Pourquoi ça m'énerve autant alors que le mois dernier ça m'était égal ? Peut-être que ma léthargie a touché mes neurones…

Dorcas et Marlène sont extrêmement proches. Je vais finir par croire qu'elles sont lesbiennes, je vous jure. A part que Joey Jenkins (notre autre batteur) et Aydan Lynch (notre attrapeur) semblent très intéressés.

Potter ennuie Lily qui papote avec Alice, Frank et Leslie (l'autre poursuiveuse de mon équipe). De manière animée. Bizarrement, Lily a un regard parfois condescendant et parfois amusé vers Potter. Au moins, elle ne lui hurle plus dessus. On ne va pas se mentir, c'est agréable.

Nos autres copains des équipes de Quidditch se mélangent les uns au autres.

Black répond distraitement à une minette au teint chocolat au lait qui lui fait les beaux yeux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais malgré la foule, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il me regarde avec insistance.

Et moi ? Je suis prêt de Cami, au bar, à plaisanter avec elle. Cette fille est véritablement un rayon de soleil, avec sa coupe carrée courte ondulée, ses cheveux couleur pétillant et ses grands yeux bleu azur.

Tout à coup, Black envoie visiblement péter une autre fille décervelée et s'approche de moi.

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?

-Je reste avec Cami, j'explique (Capitaine Evidence, bonjour !).

-J'ai eu une idée. A propos de ce mariage.

-Ah oui, tu as donc retrouvé ton cerveau sous cet amas de cheveux ? »

Quoi, me regardez pas comme ça, c'était une moquerie gentille. Entre amis. Enfin copains…

Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on décide de faire la paix que du jour au lendemain les relations changent. Regardez, il a fallu un sort de magie noire sur Mary pour qu'elle et Alice arrivent à m'apprivoiser (elles étaient déjà copines avec Lily avant, même si les liens d'amitiés sont vraiment nés suite au sauvetage de la MacDonald).

D'ailleurs, les cheveux de Black sont magnifiques, lui arrivant au dessus des épaules, bouclés. Je sais d'expérience que ça signifie qu'il est tourmenté. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il a à l'esprit pour être comme ça.

« Au pire des cas, si on n'arrive pas à l'empêcher, on n'a qu'à le faire, me glisse Black.

-Faire quoi ? je demande en buvant mon hydromel aux groseilles.

-Se marier ! »

Je crache la gorgée que je venais de prendre devant moi, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Cami, tandis que Black se met à éclater de rire. Ou aboyer. Je comprends qu'il se transforme en chien, tiens !

« Ca te fait rire de te moquer de moi ?

-Ta réaction était hilarante ! Mais j'étais sérieux. Non, attends, me coupe-t-il alors que j'allais répliquer, toi et moi on est loin d'être conventionnels, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certes, je concède avec un regard noir.

-Tu te vois de marier un jour, je veux dire, en dehors de ce contrat débile que nos parents nous ont infligé ?

-Pas du tout ! je m'offusque, outrée, le regard scandalisé.

-Moi non plus, figure toi. Alors au pire, on n'a qu'à se marier à la date butoire, et vivre chacun de notre côté, avec le temps, en fonction de ce qu'on va faire de nos vies, on rencontrera des gens pour faire annuler le mariage, tu vois ou je veux en venir ? »

C'est pas con. Lily m'a expliqué une fois qu'à l'époque, les rois moldus se débarrassaient de leurs épouses quand celles-ci ne pouvaient pas enfanter ou n'était pas vierge ou ce genre de chose. Le contrat était annulé, c'était avant le divorce (qui bien sûr n'existe pas chez les sorciers, vous vous en doutez.). Etant donné que les coutumes de la noblesse Sang-Pur magique et la noblesse moldue se ressemblent en matière de famille et de bienséance, je me dis que c'est possible.

Quoique, les mariages magiques lient les esprits des sorciers telles deux âmes sœurs, pour toujours et à jamais. Même les mariages arrangés finissent par ressembler à des mariages d'amour avec le temps. Impossible de les annuler, ou en tous cas, il n'y a jamais eu d'antécédents. Les mariages magiques utilisent une magie élémentaire et ancestrale. Il paraît que c'est magnifique à voir. Et c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai jamais souhaité me marier. Trop d'engagement. Et puis avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes, merci bien !

J'acquiesce, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus con. Mais si on pouvait ne pas en arriver là, ce serait mieux.

Dans la nuit, ou plutôt, tôt le matin, Black, Potter et moi rentrons chez ce dernier.

Nous sommes allés dans le salon, allumant un feu plus pour l'ambiance que pour la chaleur, changés de nos tenues de sommeil (pantalon fluide et T-shirt court découvrant mes épaules pour moi, short et débardeur pour Lily, pantalons et torses nus pour les crâneurs).

On se raconte des histoires effrayantes, puis des blagues. On parle des farces et pitreries des Maraudeurs ces 5 dernières années. Ils nous racontent certaines anecdotes. Lily et moi leur racontons les péripéties de Mary. Elle raconte sa vie à tout le monde, elle s'en fou d'être un livre ouvert pour des parfaits inconnus. Au contraire, elle veut qu'on parle d'elle. Elle trouve que ça lui donne de l'importance. Elle paraît sûre d'elle comme ça mais en vrai, elle cherche à se rassurer… C'est ce que je détestais chez elle, mais maintenant, c'est que j'aime le plus.

Lorsque Potter et Lily finissent par monter se coucher, Black et moi avons des idées saugrenues.

Séance de tatouage. Avec le cadeau de ma meilleure amie.

Avec l'alcool, on devient débiles. Alors je mets à lui graver à vie des symboles de runes russes anciennes sur le torse musclé du batteur de Quidditch. Des écritures magiques (bravoure, courage, audace, combatif) que j'avais montré à Lily, qui avait les comparé à des marques de mafieux slaves. Je sais pas ce que c'est mafieux, mais bon.

Lui me dessine le symbole d'une fleur de lys (le symbole des rois) sur le poignet gauche. Et bien que je sois étonnée, elle est très réussie.

« C'est pas si mal, j'avoue.

-Je suis content que tu le reconnaisses. Je trouve que c'est tout toi. »

Il me sonde, le regard pétillant. Je lui lance un regard plein de malice. Il me dit que ma nouvelle coupe me va à ravir. Je lui dis qu'il serait temps qu'il s'occupe de la sienne. Et j'éclate de mon rire de pivert, typique des Velanes, en jetant ma tête en arrière lorsqu'il fait une moue boudeuse parce que je lui ai dit qu'il ressemblait à un enfant. Il allongé sur le flan, face à moi, le bras au sol, la tête dans sa main. Il fait la gueule. Enfin, il fait semblant.

« Si c'est pour tirer cette tête, je m'en vais. », je dis en m'apprêtant à me lever.

Black me retient par le poignet, et m'approche contre lui.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi Graves ! »

J'éclate de nouveau de rire, et m'allonge sur le dos tout contre lui, sa main libre me caresse la joue. Entre ce contact et le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, je m'endors tranquillement, sans rêves, sans potion. La dernière chose que je vois avant de m'assoupir, c'est un regard gris perle et un doux sourire.

Je me sens en sécurité. Ce n'est pas si mal de se sentir protégée, et non pas être celle qui protège, pour une fois.

Et pourtant, je me suis sentie observée toute la journée, sans être capable de dire d'où cela provenait. Peut-être est-ce de la paranoïa.

Et alors que je m'endors tranquillement, engourdie par l'abus d'alcool, j'entends ces mots, de loin, comme un vague échos, comme un songe, et dont je ne me souviendrais pas le lendemain « « ça ne sert a rien de vouloir haïr quelqu'un qu'on aime, juste parce que c'est plus facile. »


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 – Retour à Poudlard.

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, nous devons retourner à Poudlard pour finaliser notre dernière année d'étude avant de commencer une formation professionnelle.

J'ai toujours souhaité travailler auprès des peuples magiques non humains, mais depuis la disparition de mon père, j'ai une folle envie de devenir Auror. Ou chasseuse de tête.

Nous sommes le 1er septembre, et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, aucune vision le concernant. C'est à se demander si mon pouvoir n'est pas en panne. Ça se répare la voyance ? Je demanderai à la prof de divination, tiens !

« Oh regardez, c'est Potter et sa clique ! lance Alice

-Ils sont déjà changés ? s'étonne Dorcas

-Lily, tu savais que Potter viendrait ? demande Mary anxieuse

-Désolée, j'ai arrêté d'écouter à Potter. »

Nous étions en effet dans le compartiment lorsque les Maraudeurs nous ont rejoint, les filles et moi.

Puis, Potter commença à draguer et à demander à Lily la Tigresse de sortir avec elle… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque :

« Potter, c'était parfait jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Si tu es là pour nous irriter, s'il te plaît va-t-en, s'impatiente la rousse

-Ha ! mais je ne suis pas là pour t'horripiler ! N'as-tu pas entendu la bonne nouvelle ?

-La quelle je te prie ? fait-elle, moqueuse en bonne Mme Je sais Tout.

-Je suis ton nouveau préfet en chef ! annonce Potter sous les yeux ronds des filles et moi, tout en bombant le torse où se trouvait son insigne.

\- Arrête avec tes blagues et va tyranniser des premières années ou quelque chose… Enfin, ne fais pas vraiment ça ! se reprit Lily horrifiée.

-Je suis sérieux Lily Belle, j'ai le badge et tout, dit Potter en bombant de nouveau le torse et en tapotant son insigne

-Yerk ! Ou bien tu es devenu le meilleur au sort de copie, ou Dumbledore a perdu la tête ! s'offusque Lily en regardant dédaigneusement le badge de Potter.

-J'ai hâte de bosser avec toi ! affirme Potter avec un grand sourire charmeur

-Ecoute James, tu es le préfet en chef, tu ne peux pas…

-Tu m'as appelé James ?

-Heum… Peut-être.

-Va falloir que je m'y habitue. Je savais que tu m'admirerais ! ne peut s'empêcher de fanfaronner Potter.

-La seule chose que j'admire est le fait que tu as la tête tellement enfoncée dans ton derrière que tu ne peux même pas le voir.

-Es tu en train de dire que tu aimes mon derrière Evans ? Merci, mais tu n'es pas la seule, susurre Potter avec un clin d'oeil

-Sors ta baguette de tes oreilles et redescends sur Terre, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais…

-N'allez vous pas être en retard pour notre première réunion ? », s'interpose vivement Remus

Lily et Potter continuent de se chamailler, non sans quitter le compartiment. Vue de là où je suis, s'en est presque mignon !

Contre toute attente, Potter a été nommé Préfet en Chef, ce qui en fait le collègue de Lily. Je m'attends à ce qu'avec le temps, Lily finisse par ne plus être exaspérée par lui. Maintenant, lorsqu'il l'énerve, elle ne lui crie plus dessus (depuis notre séjour chez les Potter), elle ne l'envoie plus sur les roses comme elle l'a si souvent fait cet été… Elle roule juste les yeux ou les lève au ciel. Elle a toujours une réplique cinglante, mais ne devient plus rouge écarlate et ne s'époumone plus contre lui. Ce qui est une grande avancée pour les oreilles de la populace de Poudlard.

Pourtant, les préfets en chef partagent un appartement, et je me demande vraiment comment la cohabitation va se dérouler… Pour dire la vérité, Lily voulait que j'emménage avec elle dans cet espace, mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. C'est il y a un an et demi, sur le dernier tiers de la cinquième année, quand je ne pouvais pas supporter Mary et Alice qu'il fallait m'apporter cette solution, pas maintenant que nous sommes amies !

Au bout d'un moment, je m'éclipse pour aller faire un tour voir qui je peux bien croiser ou emmerder. Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais mon passe-temps préféré c'est celui de faire chier le monde, là où les filles normales aiment les ragots. Chacun son truc. C'est vrai que l'an passé, avec ce contrat à la con, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de qui que ce soit. Ça m'aurait manqué si j'y avais pensé. Mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, je pense l'avoir assez dit.

Donc, je zone dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express en solo, mettant quelques croches pattes à ceux qui me collent d'un peu trop près, envoyant des sorts à ceux qui refusent de tourner la tête ou de baisser les yeux sur mon passage. En somme, à suivre le conseil Lily fait à Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui précise de ne pas le faire. Quoi ? Elle lui a précisé à lui, pas à moi ! Et puis, un peu de respect de la part de ses jeunes ne serait pas du luxe quand même !

J'en suis là de mes réflexions, quand je croise mon gamin préféré : Regulus Black.

Regulus Black, j'en ai pas encore beaucoup parlé jusque là. C'est le jeune frère de Sirius Black, et donc le cousin de Bella, Meda et Cissy. Il a un an de moins que nous. Il a les traits aristocratiques, le port altier, la démarche des nobles Sang-Pur, le regard impénétrable, le visage impassible, un sourire narquois, et on ne va pas se mentir, il est assez fier et un poil orgueilleux… Bref, tout comme on nous a appris à faire dès qu'on a su tenir debout et mettre un pied devant l'autre. Vive la noblesse ! Enfin, au moins il n'est ni arrogant ni suffisant, ce qui est déjà mieux que la plupart d'entre nous.

Il est le préféré de ses parents, car lui, au moins, est très obéissant et fait tout comme on lui a toujours dit. En somme, il est assez influençable. Il est fier d'appartenir à sa famille, à sa maison. Il est l'attrapeur de son équipe, et c'est un des chouchous du prof de potion. Il a une préférence pour les Sang-Pur, et méprise un peu les Nés-Moldus, surtout les moldus, mais au moins, il ne les insulte pas, ou en tous cas, je n'en ai jamais été témoin. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que s'il s'accroche à cette fierté du sang, c'est peut-être pour se sécuriser auprès de ses proches. Calculateur ? Si peu ! Il est tout de même assez doux pour croire tout ce qu'on lui dit. Je vous ai dit qu'il était influençable ?

Il est assez brave et je sais qu'il se sacrifierai sans sourciller pour quelqu'un qu'il aime. Bizarrement, il défend les elfes de maison, ce qui est peu commun chez nous autre Sang-Pur. Il est extrêmement proche de celui de sa famille, Kreatur, qui voue un culte à Walburga Black et son rejeton favori. Il est quand même assez dédaigneux et méprisant, mais à distance. Bref, la fierté de ses parents détestables. Il s'accroche aux traditions.

Il a les mêmes cheveux couleur nuit noire que son frère, le même air hautain, les mêmes magnifiques yeux gris, même s'il est plus petit, plus mince, et un petit peu moins beau que son frère. Il est aussi courageux à sa manière mais soumis à ses aînés, chevaleresque et honnête que son frère, mais vaut mieux pas y faire allusion.

Depuis qu'il est à Serpentard et son frangin à Gryffondor, ils ne s'entendent plus, du moins en apparence. Pourtant, Merlin sait que c'était impossible de les décoller l'un de l'autre avant. Tout ça à cause d'une question d'idéologie. On peut s'entendre avec quelqu'un sans penser comme lui ! Regardez-moi avec mes amis d'enfance Serpentard. Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, et moi aussi. Tant qu'on n'en parle pas.

En résumé, les deux frères Black jouent la comédie pour avoir la paix à l'école et chez eux (rivalités et autres conneries), et se voient en secret. Mais depuis la fugue de Black, je crois qu'ils s'ignorent, ce qui m'a fait tout de même assez mal au cœur.

Reg c'est un bon gamin, mais chez lui il est contrôlé par ses parents et sa famille, ici, par ses idiots de camarades.

Donc voilà, Reg', le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, tout seul dans le couloir. Quand je m'arrête à sa hauteur, il me tombe dessus. JE N'AIME PAS LES CÂLINS ! Bon, je vais faire un effort… Genre, 30 secondes max, et c'est déjà mon quota pour le mois. Les filles ne vont pas aimer ça…

« On a cru que t'étais morte ! »

Sympa comme entrée en matière. Je vous ai dit qu'il ne faisait pas dans la finesse en comité restreint ? Maintenant c'est fait.

« Comme tu le constates, c'était faux. »

Le mari de sa cousine ne lui en a pas touché mot ? A quoi ça sert de me croiser si je dois faire tout le boulot à sa place ! Abruti de Malfoy.

« Si si. »

Ben pourquoi m'accueillir en parlant de mort ? Saleté de gamin. Oui, il n'a qu'un an de moins, mais ça restera un marmot à mes yeux. Laissez moi tranquille.

« Il faut que je te prévienne. Cette année, tu vas être surveillée…

-Surveillée ? je répète interloquée

-Oui, surveillée. On s'attend à ce que tu te comportes en bonne fiancée et que tu ramènes mon frère à la raison et au bercail. »

ça me rappelle quelque chose… Une menace ?

Ah non, Lucius aussi m'a parlé de ça.

C'est ça cette constante impression d'être épiée ?

C'est quoi cette entourloupe ?

« Qui a manigancé ça ?

-Les parents. »

Les empêcheurs de tourner en rond manipulateurs qui forcent les gens à se marier magiquement ? Tu m'étonnes.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue gamin. »

Quoique, c'était déjà fait, j'ai juste oublié.

Je n'avais pas vraiment pris ça au sérieux.

Faut que j'apprenne à écouter quand on me parle.

Il me sourit, me refait un câlin (NE ME TOUCHEZ PLUS), et il tourne les talons.

Lâcheur.

Je déteste tous mes amis.

Je fais donc demi tour en direction de mon compartiment, non sans lancer quelques sorts au passage sur ceux qui ne s'écartent pas. On doit me considérer comme une reine, ALORS BARREZ VOUS DE MON CHEMIN !

Non mais.

Dans le compartiment, Black est tout seul avec les filles. Sont où ses sbires Pettigrow et Lupin ?

On s'en fout.

Non, j'avais oublié, maintenant, je les aime bien. Chiant.

Silence super bizarre. Au moins quand on se disputait et qu'on se lançait des sorts, il n'y avait rien de gênant.

Tiens, je devrais peut-être lui parler de ce que Lulu (si seulement il pouvait m'entendre que je vois la tête qu'il ferait) et Reg m'ont dit.

« Hé Black, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-T'es enceinte ? »

Il est con ou quoi ? Un vrai attardé. Je me demande ce que lui trouvent les gens, franchement !

« On va être surveillés cette année. »

Il lève la tête et me regarde intensément. Ça doit être ÇA que les gens lui trouvent. Quel dommage qu'il soit aussi insupportable. Qu'on lui coupe la langue !

Je lui explique joyeusement qu'on va être surveillés. Qu'on s'attend à ce qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on se marie, qu'on ai une famille merveilleusement parfaite de Sang-Purs racistes. Et du coup, j'en profite pour lui avouer que je devais le remettre sur le droit chemin, et que j'en ai profité pour pouvoir voir Andromeda, pour que mon père me laisse sortir de chez moi sans surveillance d'une tierce personne qu'il aurait choisie, surtout pour sortir voir des gens qu'il ne veut pas, dans des endroits qu'il n'apprécierait pas… Mais lui il retient surtout qu'à la base je devais lui faire un lavage de cerveau…à la base. Et puis franchement, j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui fait ce qu'on attend de lui ? Non mais !

« Tu es en train de dire que… Mais tu es…

-Calmos Blackos, j'ai dit oui pour leur faire plaisir, mais à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas tellement tombé sous mon charme que t'en es devenu raciste. J'aurai pu, cela dit. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

-A vrai dire, c'est carrément ton genre. Surtout que t'es une chieuse de première classe.

-Soit, je concède, mais je ne change pas la nature des gens rien que par ma présence.

-A vrai dire …

- _ARRÊTE DE ME CONTREDIRE PUTAIN_! »

Oups. J'ai encore parlé en Russe. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé tiens. D'ailleurs, je vous ai dit que mon léger accent (quand je parle anglais ou français) et totalement devenu 100% pur Russe quand je parle ma langue maternelle (avec mon père, ou quand je perds le contrôle de mes émotions) ?

Ah. Ben je vous le redis.

Et là on se met à se crier dessus, s'insulter, se menacer…

Ah, ça m'avait manqué ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne

Et au moment où on sort nos baguettes prêtes à l'emploi, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur nos cheeeers préfets en chef.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? »

ça allait très bien ma jolie Lily, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes nous couper dans notre élan… on était en train de se retrouver à notre manière ! Sale empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

Potter nous réprimande et nous fait la morale. Non mais on vit où ? C'est le Mage Noir qui se fout de Ste-Mangouste ! C'est LUI le premier à transgresser le règlement.

« Je suis préfet en chef maintenant, et je n'hésiterai pas à vous coller si vous enfreignez le règlement ! »

Suce boules. Je suis sûre qu'il dit ça pour se faire bien voir par ma meilleure amie.

Elle aussi, ça a l'air de l'étonner. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'il n'en pense pas un mot et que dès demain, il sera passé à autre chose.

Je vois que Black est de mon avis. On se lançait des regards noirs, et maintenant, ils sont adressés à nos meilleurs amis. Vous croyez que lui aussi veut en changer ? Faudra que je lui pose la question !

« D'où sort toute cette tension sexuelle ? Prenez une chambre ! »

Vous l'aurez deviné, ça c'est Mary qui ramène son grain de sel. Je la déteste. J'aurai dû laisser Mulciber s'occuper de son cas, ça me ferait des vacances.

Méchante, moi ? Si peu.

« Ta gueule, Mary. » je lâche.

Simple et efficace. Et dans tes dents.

Qu'elle arrête de raconter des conneries !

« De toutes façons, je vais en parler à Dumbledore. Il a perdu la tête ! Potter en tant que Préfet en Chef. Il n'a même jamais été préfet ! C'est insensé ! »

Oui, Lily est devenu un disque rouillé qui répète inlassablement la même chanson depuis sa réunion de préfet et sa première patrouille avec Potter, dans le Poudlard Express. C'est même lassant. Mais bon, ça lui passera.

Black me regarde avec un air songeur. C'est quoi son problème à lui, il vire skyzo ou quoi ? On ne peut pas être prêt à ensorceler quelqu'un avant de se mettre à la regarder ainsi !

Bien sûr, comme toujours pendant la répartition, Black et Pettigrow prennent les paris sur quel élève ira où. Les paris sont interdits, mais ils s'en fichent.

Cette année, Dumby nous a vanté les mérites de la solidarité, du pardon, des secondes chances, des meilleurs choix, de la droiture, de la justice. Mouais, c'est que dans son école, il y a quand même une division entre les élèves par le biais des castes que sont les maisons, et une compétition qui fait rage en la personnification du tournoi des quatre maisons. Nul besoin de préciser qu'en général, Gryffondor gagne, malgré les points en moins récurrents (la faute aux Maraudeurs, et un peu à moi aussi, mais c'est pas ma faute si Slug a une dent contre moi), même si Poufsouffle est pas mal dans le genre. Haut les cœurs pour Serpentard qui se démène en terme de violence sur le terrain de Quidditch pour essayer de la gagner. Serdaigle se démène plus en léchage de prof avec un quota de bonnes réponses qui pousse à la suspicion.

Je m'apprête à quitter la Grande Salle après un repas bien mérité quand …

« MISS GRAVES ! »

Merlin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Quoi, je vous jure, j'ai rien fait. Pas depuis le Poudlard Express.

Je suis innocente.

Enfin je crois…

J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard ?

Je perds la boule…

Ma directrice de Maison, dont je suis la favorite, même s'il ne faut pas le dire, (dans ta face Slug de mes deux) accourt vers moi. Apparemment, elle voulait vraiment me voir.

« Miss Graves.

-Bonjour Professeur, je la salue avec un petit sourire satisfait (c'est qu'elle a un sérieux penchant pour le respect et la politesse, la bougresse).

-Vous rencontrerez le professeur Dumbledore demain soir à 18h30, m'annonce ma prof préférée.

-Pour…

-Et il a un penchant pour les chocogrenouilles ! », ajoute-t-elle avant de faire demi tour.

Les chocogrenouilles ?

Mais on s'en tape !

C'est quoi son mot de passe ?

Grrr, et en plus elle me coupe la parole et ne me salue pas. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi chiant question respect, c'est un comble !

Et elle me tourne le dos et se barre sans me saluer ! Elle a quoi la vieille peau ?

Ce n'est officiellement plus ma prof préférée. Il me reste Chourave ou … Mrs Babbling, la prof de runes, et Burbage, celle de l'étude des Moldus, ou Vector, celle d'arithmancie, ou Houdlah Lappidoth, la prof de divination.

Bref, j'ai l'embarras du choix finalement, pourquoi je m'embête avec McGo au juste ?

Le lendemain je regarde mon emploi du temps.

Tous les cours sont partagés par des élèves des quatre maisons : cette année, nous avons dû choisir nos options définitives. J'ai abandonné l'arithmancie pour la divination, qui, il me semble, me sera plus utile pour maîtrise mon don que j'ai dû casser. J'ai également lâché les runes pour l'histoire de la magie, histoire de dormir le matin… sur une table certes, mais tout de même. Et j'ai continué histoire des moldus histoire de faire chier le cercle des 28 sacrés, et aussi pour assouvir ma curiosité maladive sur ces gens sans magie qui arrivent à se débrouiller quand même.

En plus, mon père m'a déjà tout appris des runes, et je connais moult langages : Russe, les langues scandinaves et slaves, Anglais, Français, Latin, le langage des fées, des lutins, des géants, des trolls, des nains, des farfadets, le Gobelgabil, le Fourchelangue, les langues aquatiques, le Velane … à vrai dire je comprends à peu près tous les animaux, êtres et créatures magiques et extraordinaires... Donc ça va, les traductions, j'en ai ma claque.

Et les créatures fantastiques, c'est trop facile, mais je préfère la compagnie des animaux à celle des humains alors j'ai gardé le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Pour ce qui est de l'arithmancie, c'était passionnant, jusqu'à ce que je doive choisir cette année, et je trouvais que ça prenait trop de temps pour les devoirs, et j'avais la flemme. En plus… Oui, vous avez deviné, mon père m'a déjà tout appris. Aucun sort ne me résiste !

Pour tout vous dire, lorsque nous avons quitté la Russie et que Durmstrang fut hors de portée, mon père m'a initiée en 5 ans (jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard), et à chaque vacances d'été jusqu'à la veille de ma 3ème année à tous les cours que je n'aurai jamais dans l'école Bulgare et qui diffèrent de Poudlard. Donc oui, je sais pleins de choses et suis en avance sur tout un tas d'autres choses.

Pour l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est la Grande Tante Bathilda Tourdesac, plus grande historienne de notre communauté qui m'a tout appris, donc le cours est on ne peut plus facile pour moi. Et j'adore dormir. Donc le choix était facile.

« On ne sera plus ensemble en arithmancie et en runes ! »

Lily Evans, sale petite égoïste. Honte à toi.

« Je trouvais la divination plus mystique. »

Bien joué Alisa. Vraiment, chapeau bas. Dans le genre mythomane de l'année, on ne fait pas mieux. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fini à Serpentard ? Le choixpeau devait être bourré.

En plus de ça, j'ai pris Potion, botanique, DCFM, sortilèges, et métamorphose, les cours pour ainsi dire obligatoires. Oui, j'ai lâché aussi l'astronomie, je connais déjà toutes les étoiles et constellations en fonction des saisons et compagnie depuis que je suis petite.

Oui, j'ai 9 matières, l'année dernière j'avais tout gardé par sadomasochisme, cette année, j'en ai lâché 3 dans lesquelles je suis la meilleure, histoire d'avoir du temps libre pour dormir. Parce que l'année dernière, avec ces histoires de contrat, les rivalités, le Quidditch et tous les cours, j'étais dépassée. Je mérite du repos. Et je commence maintenant.

De toutes façons, à un entretiens d'embauche, même si je n'ai pas les ASPICS, les recruteurs verront que j'ai passé toutes mes matières haut la main pendant 6ans, et je pourrai ramener ma science sur tout ce que je connais et dont les autres n'ont aucune idée. C'est mieux que de passer des examens, et ça fait moins de devoirs. Donc, je peux me le permettre.

Bien sûr, Lily ne semble pas d'accord. Bof, j'm'en fiche.

Avec les filles, nous nous installons à notre place préférée, près du feu. Le hasard (et vous savez ce que j'en pense), fait que c'est également celle des Maraudeurs. Il y a une autre place que nous et les Maraudeurs prisons : celle près de la plus grande fenêtre, qui donne sur le parc. En général, on alterne : le premier groupe arrivé gagne.

Nous discutons tranquillement avec les filles, jusqu'à ce que je les abandonne pour mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Dis comme ça, ça porte à confusion, je l'avoue.

Je me retrouve dans le bureau du directeur. Sauf que je me retrouve face à une statue qui refuse de bouger. Pourquoi cette idiote de McGo m'a parlé de son penchant pour les…

« Chocogrenouilles ! », je lance.

La gargouille fait place à un escalier de pierre en colimaçons.

Ben voyons, des friandises en lieu et place d'un mot de passe. Ce directeur est vraiment excentrique.

Je grimpe les escaliers, frappe à la porte, puis rentre.

Ce que je vois me laisse sans voix.

Une grande pièce ronde, remplie d'armoires et d'étagères remplies de bric à brac argenté qui fait des petits bruits de métal en rythme (ou pas).

Un énorme phénix sur son perchoir derrière l'imposant bureau de bois du directeur, où celui ci se trouve.

Une mezzanine avec une bibliothèque impressionnante.

Un meuble de verre qui cache certaines reliques telles que l'épée de Gryffondor et le Choixpeau (celui qui a joué aux dés pour décider ou me mettre… Mais ça va, j'aurai pu finir à Serdaigle).

Des tableaux d'anciens directeurs, dont certains que je reconnais : Nigellus Black, le plus détesté de Poudlard et aïeul de Black, et Dexter Fortescue, un ascendant d'Alice. Fortescue est le patronyme anglicisé de Fortarôme, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse (ce qui explique que son cousin s'appelle Fortarôme). Quoiqu'il en soit, Alice elle-même ne semble pas sûre de si sa famille est française avec une branche anglaise ou l'inverse. Et finalement, qui s'en fout ? MOI, MOI, MOI !

« Ah, Miss Graves, je vous attendais. »

Je m'assis sur le confortable fauteuil en face du directeur.

« Votre Phénix est très beau, je remarque malgré moi.

-Oui, Fumseck est un animal très aimant et agréable, concède le directeur.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Un voile passe devant le regard du directeur.

Est-ce à propos de mon père ?

« Nous essayons de localiser Alexeï, mais il nous est actuellement impossible de le retrouver.

-Ah. »

En même temps, même mon collier ne sert à rien à ce sujet.

« J'imagine que votre amulette n'a pas fonctionné.

-En effet. », dis-je en secouant la tête, dépitée.

Nos regards se plantent l'un dans l'autre. Aucun de nous ne sourcille ou ne détourne le regard, mais aucune once de défi ne se profile.

« Vous connaissez personnellement mon père ? je finis par demander.

-En effet. Est-ce le fait que j'ai utilisé son prénom plutôt que votre patronyme ?

-En effet. »

Dis donc Alisa, ta répartie s'est fait la malle ou quoi ?

« Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit. Cela fait partie d'une longue histoire dont je tiens à vous faire part. Je sais qu'il souhaitait vous en parler de vive voix lors de votre majorité qui aura lieu l'an prochain, mais il me semble opportun de vous le révéler maintenant. C'est un secret qui va bientôt éclore aux yeux de tous, du fait de l'enquête lancée suite à la destruction de votre domicile et de sa disparition. Il me semble important que vous ayez le temps de le comprendre, l'assimiler, et le dompter, afin d'être préparée à ce chamboulement de votre vie.

-A moins que vous ne m'annonciez que je suis la fille cachée de Voldemort, je ne pense pas que vous ayez quelque chose à dire qui puisse me choquer, je me moque.

-Non, rien à voir avec le Mage Noir actuel. »

Il a eu l'air plus sombre et … Triste ?

Dumbledore fait venir d'un coup de baguette plusieurs fioles et une pensine, incurvée de runes anciennes. Les fioles laissent couler les souvenirs sous forme de filets argentés dans le récipient magique qui tourbillonnent en son sein.

Dumbledore me fait un signe de main vers le pensine.

« Après vous très chère. »

Je me penche dans la pensine et me sens apée dans un tourbillon, avant d'atterrir sur mes deux pieds sur le sol. Je suis bientôt rejointe par mon directeur.

Je crois que je reconnais…

Une immense salle qui sert de salle de réception, faite de murs en marbre de couleur or, avec de fines gravures représentant diverses créatures (phénix, oiseau tonnerre, augurey, vivets d'or, dragons, licornes, sombrals, hélipathes, hippogriffes, centaures, womatous, occamy, fées, griffons, sphinx … ) et de délicates reliures d'argents agrémenté d'immenses fenêtres surmontées de gravures, le plafond orné de lustres scintillants magnifiques. Une salle de balle élégante, avec deux grands escaliers de pierre : l'un permettant de passer du couloir à la salle, l'autre menant vers les trônes et les portraits de famille.

« ça ressemble au palais russe dans lequel je vivais. », notai-je plus à moi-même qu'à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

Mes souvenirs avant mes 6 ans sont flous voire inexistants.

Sur la piste de danse, au milieu, tel un roi et une reine, je vois une famille : une homme brun aux yeux saphir et une femme aux cheveux clair de lune et aux yeux de la même couleur que la pierre précieuse aigue marine d'une extraordinaire beauté, entourant avec amour leurs 4 filles et leur fils, de la même blondeur que la mère et avec les mêmes yeux que le père.

La fille cadette…

« Mais c'est moi ! »

Je tourne le regard vers mon directeur qui me lance un regard plein de tristesse.

« Il s'agit de votre dernier souvenir de Russie, qui vous a été retiré à votre arrivée en Grande Bretagne. »

Je secoue la tête.

C'est quoi cette blague ?

Je vois cette fratrie et ses parents danser et jouer joyeusement. Puis tout à coup, l'atmosphère se fait plus noire, plus sombre, plus terrible.

Un homme élancé, aux traits fins et aristocratiques s'approche, un sourire en coin maléfique. La foule s'écarte sous son passage, horrifiée, et des murmures suivent son passage.

« Jedusor ! Comment osez-vous revenir en ces lieux ? tonne le père en allant à sa rencontre

-Mais je suis votre confident, Grindelwald.

-Mon confident ? Non ! Vous n'être qu'un traître ! hors de ma vue !

-Croyez-vous donc pouvoir bannir le grand Lord Voldemort ? Ha ! Par le pouvoir diabolique des forces du mal, je vous maudis, vous et toute votre famille ! »

En un tournoiement de baguette, des ombres noires, sortes de fumées maléfiques, s'élancent.

En un éclat de rire, le mage noir disparaît, laissant le chaos et le désarroi derrière lui.

Très vite, la foule s'élance dans un raffut incommensurable, imitée par la famille.

Par la suite, tout ce que je vois n'est que souvenirs parsemés, la famille tombe, membre après l'autre, sous les assauts de ce feudeymon noir, et de ce Jedusor qui a réapparu devant eux. Il tue un à un les enfants. Ne reste que la mère, qui se sacrifie pour ses enfants, en se lançant dans une incantation qui la met en transe, ses enfants tombant avant elle. Le père et la cadette arrivent à s'échappent par le biais d'une trappe cachée dans un mur, avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Puis d'autres souvenirs, de la famille Gaunt, de l'orphelin Jedusor, de sa rencontre avec son oncle, avec Dumbledore, de son coup de serpent au pauvre Hagrid, de sa demande de devenir professeur…

Tout se fait flou, et nous sortons de la pensine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », je demande, chamboulée.

Dumbledore se lève et fait les 100 pas devant la cheminée, à l'autre bout de son bureau.

« Cette nuit là, toute votre famille a été décimée par le sortilège le plus néfaste et douloureux qui existe. Votre mère s'est sacrifiée pour vous sauver, vous et votre famille, mais les seuls à avoir survécu sont votre père et vous même, me révèle le directeur, l'air grave. Jedusor et votre père se sont liés d'amitié lors du séjour du premier dans les pays slaves. Jedusor n'est que le nom originel de Voldemort. Jedusor souhaitait continuer ce que votre grand père, Gellert Grindelwald, avait commencé des décennies plus tôt, Alexeï a refusé, laissant place à une dispute qui fut fatale à sa famille. Tom Jedusor pensait que votre père souhaitait la gloire pour lui seul, alors que ce dernier n'avait que faire des grandes ambitions du plus grand mage noir de notre temps, son propre père.

-Mon père était le fils de Grindelwald ? je demande, offusquée.

-En effet. Gellert et moi avons été amis après nos sorties respectives de Poudlard et de Durmstrang. Suite à une dispute, nos chemins se sont séparés. Il a néanmoins gardé une ambition folle pour le monde moldu et magique. Il a eu un enfant avec une de ses anciennes camarades de classe. Lorsque je l'ai vaincu et qu'il fut emprisonné à Nurmengard, j'ai trouvé son héritier, sa compagne étant décédée et l'ai amenés en sureté en Russie, sa terre natale, lui négociant l'asile et la paix d'esprit. Je me suis occupé de lui, et ai été le mentor de votre père. Nous nourrissons une relation particulière.

-Et ma mère ?

-Votre mère ! Ah, une grande femme, vraiment ! Utiliser la magie ancestrale et mystique de l'amour pour offrir à ses enfants une vie protégée du nouveau Mage Noir en puissance, voilà qui était intelligent. Vous êtes, pour ainsi dire, immunisée contre les forces du mal, de par votre sang, et le sacrifice de votre mère, jusqu'à votre majorité. Malheureusement, vos sœurs et votre frère sont décédés avant que le sort ne soit finalisé. Vous étiez la seule survivante lorsque votre mère a rendu son dernier souffle, me dévoile le vieil homme, la mine sombre.

-Je pensais qu'elle était morte à ma naissance, j'avoue, en colère.

-Cette version nous semblait plus appropriée pour vous protéger. Ainsi que le changement de nom, pour vous cacher de Tom Jedusor, qui s'est rebaptisé Lord Voldemort. Et pour ce faire, vos souvenirs vous ont été enlevés.

-C'est injuste ! Je n'étais qu'une enfant ! je tempête.

-Et cela vous a permis d'avoir une vie remplie d'innocence enfantine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le directeur se rassoit face à moi et me regarde intensément.

« C'est vrai. Ai-je la possibilité de les récupérer ?

-Bien sûr. Mais pas tout de suite. Il se fait tard, et le couvre feu approche. De plus, il y a d'autres choses à vous révéler avant que je ne vous les rende. »

Je me lève, et arrivée à la porte, me retourne.

« Comment se fait-il que nul n'ai jamais rapporté notre véritable identité ?

-Votre père a modifié son apparence. Vous êtes à la seule à le voir tel qu'il est réellement. C'est un sort très puissant et efficace. Mais il faut croire que Voldemort a réussi à trouver sa trace, et le poursuive. Ils ont été très amis, les meilleurs à vrai dire, avant que Jedusor ne décide de mettre en place ses sombres projets.

-Peut-être a-t-il été trahi ?

-On peut changer son physique, mais pas sa personnalité, concède le directeur. Et puis, certains de ses amis avec lesquels vous avez grandi, on peut-être réussi à le percer à jour.

-Et vous dites que cela finira par se savoir ?

-Malheureusement, rien ne peut rester caché éternellement, d'autant plus que plusieurs ministères recherchent activement votre père, et connaît déjà son identité, grâce à la fouille de votre domaine, et la découverte de vos souvenirs.

-Ils ont fouillé notre maison ! je m'agace. Et ils ont regardé mes souvenirs ?

-Ils pensaient trouver des informations pour les aider à le chercher. Le fait de le comprendre, lui et son passé, peuvent aider. Pour être honnête, les hauts placés des Ministères impliqués le savaient déjà. Le problème, c'est que les enquêteurs l'ont également découvert, et certains pourraient parler…

-Quel scoop ! j'ironise

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher Miss Graves. Vous avez beaucoup à intégrer, et vous devez vous préparer au scandale et …

-Aux ragots, je coupe. Comme si cela m'importait ! »

J'ouvre la porte, colérique.

« Une dernière chose, Miss Graves.

-N'est-ce pas Grindelwald ? j'assène.

-Pas tant que nous pouvons l'éviter. Méfiez-vous des personnes à qui vous allez confier ce secret. Votre père était la méfiance même, et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il ai été découvert et trahi par un proche. Je pense que Miss Evans fera l'affaire. »

De quoi je me mêle, vieux fou sénile ?

« Au fait… En parlant de Lily, pourquoi avoir nommé Potter Préfet En Chef ? C'est l'élève qui se fiche le plus du règlement dans cette école !

-Disons que j'ai mes raisons, souffle le directeur de manière énigmatique

-Vous savez, si Remus n'a pas su canaliser ses amis avec ce rôle, je doute que Potter se cadre de lui même… Il pourrait en profiter.

-Je suis certain que Miss Evans aura une bonne influence sur lui.», déclare gentiment Dumbledore.

Je claque la porte derrière moi, furieuse.

Moi, Alisa Freya Alexeïovna Grindelwald.

Tu parles d'une blague !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 – le jour ou j'ai décidé de devenir animagus

Comme me l'a conseillé mon directeur, je n'en ai parlé à personne, sauf à cette chère Lily et à Severus. Après tout, avoir des meilleurs amis, ça sert à ça, non ?

Lily m'a avoué que le père de Potter leur en avait parlé.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire ?

-Il nous a dit que le professeur Dumbledore s'en chargerait. »

Et on appelle ça une meilleure amie ? Je veux échanger !

Soit, je le dis souvent mais n'en fait rien, mais tout de même !

Severus paraissait incroyablement admiratif mais également particulièrement désolé. Et ce dernier, était une première venant de lui, ce qui m'a touchée et agacée en même temps.

Que voulez-vous, je ne suis que contradiction. Mais c'est pour ça que les gens m'aiment.

Pendant cette nuit, j'ai repensé à beaucoup de choses. En l'occurrence au secret des Maraudeurs que je garde pour moi. Et le fait que j'ai convaincu Severus de tenir sa langue (à peine aidée de Dumbledore, certes, mais mon influence n'est pas anodine).

Et vous savez à quoi j'ai pensé ? Que si je devenais Animagus, je pourrai quand même vachement plus facilement me cacher ou fuir si j'en avais besoin, une fois sortie de Poudlard, en cas de plan X Y ou Z. En soit, quand toutes les autres lettres de l'alphabet y sont passées. Après tout, c'est un moyen de survie comme un autre, en cas d'embuscade.

Hors, c'est dangereux et illégal. Tout ce que j'aime.

Mais les bouquins que j'ai étudiés ne sont pas d'une grande aide. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit lors d'un cours que personne ne peut devenir Animagus seul.

Et moi j'en connais trois. Autant vous dire que je vais mettre leur dette à contribution.

Le problème, c'est que je ne connais pas vraiment Pettigrow, Potter m'en veut parce que je ne l'aide pas avec ma meilleure amie, et Black … C'est Black, on ne va pas épiloguer là dessus.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup.

Ah non, ça c'est Lupin.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'abandonne mes amies et fonce discrètement dans la foule pour choper le bras de Black que je tire dans une salle de classe désaffectée, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, mais sous les yeux interloqués de bon nombre d'élèves, que j'ignore superbement au passage.

« Graves, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais tu ne peux pas m'emmener à part comme ça sans mon consentement, commence Black, un sourire malicieux et un sourire satisfait en coin.

-Boucle la Black. J'ai à te parler. »

Bon, vue que je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, je n'ai pas pensé à comment expliquer ce soudain … besoin ?

« J'aimerai devenir un animagus, et tu vas m'aider, j'annonce, sûre de mon coup.

-Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ? réplique Black en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés

-Parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et que ça nous fera passer du temps rien que tous les deux ? », je tente.

Black hausse les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel, en soupirant.

Je me sentirai presque insultée si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Tant que j'arrive à mes fins.

« Parce que je garde votre petit secret et que je me suis arrangée pour que Sev' la boucle, vous évitant ainsi Azkaban et l'expulsion de Poudlard à Lupin ? Sans compter que vous n'êtes sur aucun registre d'Animagus ou de Loup Garou comme vous le devriez ! »

Black me lance un regard noir, puis un regard amusé, puis un regard moqueur.

« Une virtuose de la magie comme toi ne peut pas le faire toute seule ? hasarde-t-il me touchant dans mon égo.

-Même McGo dit qu'il ne faut pas se lancer seul, et pourtant c'est un génie de la métamorphose, je rappelle sombrement (je n'aime pas qu'on me rabaisse, et la vanité de Black m'agace).

-C'est dangereux et difficile… tente-t-il

-Si Peter Pettigrow a réussi, j'en suis tout à fait capable ! Et puis tu seras là pour m'accompagner au cas ou.

-Soit, je t'aiderai, déclare-t-il au bout d'un moment. On se retrouve ce soir au 7ème étage après le repas. Petite impertinente » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice avant de tourner les talons.

Honnêtement je suis sûre que ce qui a pesé le plus dans sa décision, c'est la promesse de passer des moments privilégiés avec moi et non la menace, parce que Black n'a pas froid aux yeux, je le lui concède. Mais cette manière d'être aussi imbu de lui et désinvolte même est insupportable !

Et maintenant, il se croit supérieur parce que je lui ai demandé de m'aider, non mais vraiment !

Oh, je vous vois avec vos gros yeux. Je ne suis pas prétentieuse, juste réaliste !

Si Lily m'entendait, j'vous jure…

« TU VAS QUOI ?

-Discrétion Lily. »

Sans pour autant balancer le St Graal… Je veux dire, le secret des Maraudeurs, j'ai expliqué à mon amie mon projet.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est furieuse.

Quelle chieuse rabat joie quand elle s'y met.

Puis, sans aucune raison, Lily commence à se plaindre de Potter dans ses appartements, Potter pendant les rondes… Le fait de partager des appartements avec lui et de se le coltiner comme co préfet en chef fait qu'il devient un sujet de discussion régulier. Trop à mon goût.

« Il a menacé de se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie pour m'impressionner ! s'offusque ma meilleure amie.

-Au moins ça nous ferait des vacances, je me moque.

-Pourquoi tu passes ta vie à parler de lui ? demande alors Mary.

-Je ne parle pas tout le temps de lui, je m'en plains, c'est différent, précise la rouquine.

-Lui, il dit que tu es une fille têtue, colérique, qui croit avoir toujours raison, mais que c'est ce qui fait qu'il t'adore, lâche Mary comme si de rien n'était.

-Il n'est pas chié, je remarque.

-S'il te plaît tant que ça, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de sortir avec lui ? propose Alice.

-D'abord, Potter ne me plaît pas ! Je le tolère à peine ! C'est qu'un con arrogant qui se croit tout permis !

-T'as raison, c'est tout à fait normal de parler autant de quelqu'un que tu tolères à peine, soupire Mary en levant des yeux.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien ! me lance Lily avec un regard accusateur et l'index pointé vers moi.

-Avoue que tu parles de lui là où avant tu faisais comme s'il n'existait pas, que maintenant au lieu de l'ignorer ou de lui hurler dessus, tu ne fais que lui balancer quelques vannes… J'aurai tendance à dire que c'est suspect, comme revirement de situation, je plaisante avec malice

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver si tu vas avec lui à Pré Au Lard ? insiste Mary

-Humiliation, embarras, feu, explosions, pleurs, nudité et mort. », réponds Lily en comptant sur ses doigts

Alice et moi pouffons de rire devant la grimace dégoûtée de Lily.

A la fin du dîner, je m'éclipse sous le regard désapprobateur de ma meilleure amie, celui amusé de Mary (allez savoir ce qu'elle s'imagine), et celui intrigué d'Alice.

J'arrive au 7ème étage, où je retrouve Black, qui a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il fait l'aller-retour devant un mur de pierre et laisse place à une entrée, faisant une courbette pour me laisser passer en premier.

Ridicule, vous avez dit ridicule ?

La salle à l'intérieur est magnifique. Une reproduction parfaite et magnifique de notre chère salle commune. Sans être humain. Je suis fan !

Nous nous installons dans le canapé face au feu que Black a allumé d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il sort quelque chose et me le tend.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse avec une feuille de mandragore ?

-Tu l'introduis dans ta bouche, commence suavement Black en se penchant vers moi, et tu la gardes pendant un mois. Entre deux cycles de lune, tu as de la chance, la pleine lune c'était hier.

-Un mois ? je répète, hagard

-Sans l'avaler et sans l'enlever, sinon il faudra tout recommencer, insiste Black en reculant dans son dossier, l'air très sérieux.

-D'accord, je dis en prenant la mandragore que je regarde d'un air suspicieux.

-Colle là à ton palais. On va t'entraîner à parler et à rire avec, pour que ça reste discret et qu'elle ne bouge pas de là, me précise Black.

-Tu as pensé à tout, je constate.

-Je suis un génie.

-Tu sais quoi ? je commence à m'énerver. Ton vrai problème, c'est que, puisque tu es canon, personne ne te dit jamais assez de la fermer Black !

-Mais tu me trouves canon ? s'étonne-t-il en haussant rapidement des sourcils de manière répétée et suggestive

-Non, puisque je viens de te dire de la fermer ! », je me rattrape tant bien que mal.

Je soupire de manière exagérée en roulant des yeux, et enfonce la feuille de mandragore sur mon palais. Ça me fait comme une deuxième peau, c'est très désagréable, mais je crois que je pourrais m'y faire.

« Quand la prochaine pleine lune sera arrivée, il faudra la retirer, et on passera à la deuxième étape. Tu attendras qu'on se retrouve pour la retirer, car elle doit être utilisée pour la suite. C'est capital, d'accord ? m'annonce Black, un air professoral.

-Oui professeur, je me moque.

-Tu t'en sors bien, Peter ne parlait presque plus car ça le faisait postillonner. Quant à James, on aurait dit qu'il était en train mangé en même temps. C'était super drôle.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je suis la classe incarnée.

-T'es surtout la connerie incarnée.

-C'est marrant, ça fait encore plus ressortir ton accent. Très sexy, note Black avec un clin d'œil charmeur

-Il est sexy en anglais et effrayant en russe, je rappelle, amusée par de bons souvenirs d'élèves terrifiés lorsque je m'énerve en russe.

-Oui. Je vais me procurer les ingrédients nécessaires, ça devrait le faire, j'ai un mois pour ça.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Je sais où trouver la rosée nécessaire, ainsi que la fiole. Pour la chrysalide d'un sphinx tête-de-mort, ça peut être compliqué, mais Slug en a dans sa réserve personnelle, qui n'est autre que sa mallette. J'irai vérifier tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait.

-Comment vas-tu approcher sa mallette sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

-Je suis un homme plein de ressources.

-Un homme ! », je m'esclaffe.

Et nous nous mettons à discuter de choses et d'autres, afin de m'entraîner.

De la côte de l'équipe de Serdaigle, notamment grâce à Benjy Fenwick et Caradoc Dearborn, deux élèves de notre année proches du quatuor de Poufsouffle. Benjy, blond vénitien aux yeux vert pâle, et Caradoc, châtain aux yeux bleu ciel, sont tous deux fort bien bâtis et de bons camarades. Vient le tour d'Edgar Bones, un autre Poufsouffle également de notre promotion, meilleur ami de Emmeline et de son meilleur ami, Dedalus Diggle, de la même maison.

De la grande sœur d'Edgar, Amelia qui fut à Serdaigle (une psychorigide de deux ans notre aînée, juste, sérieuse et courageuse), laquelle souhaitait intégrer le Magenmagot : deux blonds cendrés aux yeux noirs. Des jumeaux, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, deux rouquins aux yeux marrons qui ont une grande sœur qui a déjà plusieurs enfants, plus vieille qu'eux encore (elle a 10 ans de plus que nous) qui sont en aurors et qui étaient à Gryffondor. Ils ont 5 ans de plus que nous.

Je connais bien les Prewett car j'ai grandi avec eux, ainsi que les Weasley et les Londubat. Ils sont en effet les voisins de mon arrière arrière Grande Tante, à Godric's Hollow, laquelle me gardait lorsque mon père s'absentait pour le travail. Mon père est proche de ces familles par le biais de son arrière grande tante, et cela date d'avant notre arrivée au Royaume Uni. Ce qui fait que je les côtoie depuis toute petite, et ce sont des personnes adorables. Arthur est un cousin éloigné de Black, d'ailleurs, ils ont un arrière grand père en commun ou quelque chose du genre.

Le fait est que nous connaissons plutôt bien ces gens, car de notre promotion et en dehors de Gryffondor, ce sont les personnes les plus authentiques et sympathiques à croiser à Poudlard, et avec qui partager des cours ces 7 dernières années. Leurs camarades de maison passant à nos yeux pour ainsi dire comme insipides à côté de leur prestance et de leur charisme : ce sont les seuls amis que nous avons en dehors de notre petit groupe. C'est méchant, mais déjà qu'on ne peut pas être pote avec tous les gens de notre âge et de notre maison, on ne va pas copiner avec tous ceux des autres maisons, surtout si nous n'avons pas d'atomes crochus ! Et les cours alors ?

On les imaginait bien prendre part à la guerre, comme notre petit groupe de Gryffondor et nos deux amies de Poufsouffle.

« Finalement, le métier d'Auror, c'est plus un truc de Gryffondor, constate Black. avec fierté

-Ne sois pas stupide. Nous, on connaît surtout les Gryffondor car ils étaient et sont dans notre maison, mais il y en a d'autres, seulement nous ne connaissons pas tous les élèves de nos propres maisons, comment pourrions nous connaître ceux des autres ! C'est à peine si on connaît tous ceux de notre année avec qui nous avons cours depuis 7ans !

-T'as sûrement raison, grommelle Black.

-Il est déjà 22h ! Rusard va nous tomber dessus ! », je m'exclame en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Amusé, Black sort de sa poche de robe de sorcier un parchemin, tapote dessus en bougonnant quelque chose, et me jette une cape d'invisibilité (qu'il sort de sa poche de robe de sorcier) sur la tête en se calant derrière moi pour gagner de la place (ou pour en profiter, je vous laisse vous faire une opinion).

« Elle sort d'où cette cape ?

-C'est à James, ça passe de génération en générations. »

Je comprends mieux les blagues et les déambulations nocturnes.

La chance qu'il a Potter ! Je ne le crois pas ! Une vraie cape d'invisibilité !

« Et le parchemin ?

-Assez de révélations pour ce soir Graves, avance ! »

Finalement, nous arrivons à notre salle commune, non sans nous faire enguirlander par la grosse dame, qui porte très bien son nom.

Soit dit en passant, l'odeur de pommes, de fougère et de styrax m'a empli les narines, me collant un sourire que je n'arrive pas à retenir, ces effluves me faisant un bien fou pour mes nerfs.

Le truc moins agréable, c'était son souffle dans ma nuque, comme si sa bouche était à moins d'un centimètre de mon cou, j'en avais des décharges électriques et des frissons. Des sensations absolument pas familières ni auxquelles je suis habituée, et que j'assimile à tout ce qui est irritant et exaspérant chez Black.

Black s'affale dans le canapé face au feu, et je fais de même.

Je me rends compte que je suis épuisée : cette année, les cours sont durs. Les devoirs, le harcèlement des profs, les recherches, les travaux de groupes, la pratique, les entraînements de Quidditch, et maintenant, je veux devenir Animagus. Au moins, le contrat de mariage est de côté, même si épouser Black ne m'enchante guère. Mais que voulez-vous.

Bien joué Alisa, toujours dans la simplicité.

« Tu sais, au début je t'en voulais car je pensais que tu colportais mes moindres faits et gestes aux Serpentard, mais James m'a convaincu que tu leur as juste raconté des conneries, ou que tu as répété des informations inintéressantes pour te débarrasser d'eux.

-Plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, ce Potter. »

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'assoupir, non sans sentir avant de m'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée, des bras forts et musclés qui se glissent sous mon dos et sous mes jambes, afin de m'amener dans mon lit.

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Black a dormi dans mon lit. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas glisser dans les couloirs ?

« Ce sont les hommes qui transforment les escaliers en toboggan, pas les animaux. »

Black, que j'ai fait tomber du lit en sursaut, se retrouve assis aux pieds de celui-ci, l'air pataud du gars réveillé trop tôt, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, les yeux à peine décollés.

« Où sont les filles ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-6h du matin, commence Black avec un coup d'œil vers le réveil de Mary. Alice est dans notre dortoir, Mary aussi d'ailleurs. »

Donc elle est Peter ont conclu ? Il était temps, connaissant mon amie, ça m'étonne que ça ait autant traîné.

« Ils sont mignons, lâche Black.

-Tu t'es tapé la fille que ton pote aime, Black. Pour quelqu'un qui se dit loyal en amitié…

-J'étais frustré et en colère contre la fille dont je suis amoureux, moi… contre ce trou béant dans mon cœur et son indifférence… m'avoue-t-il en cognant son poing contre sa poitrine. Mary refusait de s'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Peter, elle avait peur… je voulais faire réagir la fille qui m'intéresse… On a tous les deux essayé d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on aimait, en vain.

-Et on dit que tu n'enchaînes pas les conquêtes, je grommelle en levant les yeux au ciel

-J'ai eu des relations sérieuses ! Bon, j'ai eu pendant des années le goût de la gente féminine et je ne m'en suis pas caché, ou en tous cas, mes ex et groupies l'ont crié sous tous les toits.

-Tu n'étais pas la discrétion incarnée, je note

-Soit. Mais j'ai eu de l'affection pour 2 filles, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! proteste-t-il avec véhémence. Il n'y a eu que Mary cet été et Dorcas en 5ème année. Bon, c'était pour rendre jalouse la fille que j'ai dans la peau… Un peu comme James qui est sorti avec Mary l'année dernière aussi, et Marlène en 5ème année pour faire rager Evans ! », m'avoue Black.

Ah, les cachotières de Dorcas, Marlène, et Mary, à jouer les complices dans les tentatives désespérées des maraudeurs pour conquérir les élues de leur cœur. Et le pire, c'est qu'elles n'ont rien dit

Et Mary qui ne m'a jamais dit clairement à moi qu'elle aimait Pettigrow. Et deux Maraudeurs en un an ? Et eux ils se la partagent, comme des animaux qu'ils sont. Je ne vois pas comment, de leurs petits esprits étriqués, cela peut attirer leur chère et tendre.

Les garçons et leurs gamineries. Puérile je vous dis, puérile !

« Tu ne gardes pas tes conquêtes secrètes, je balance, acerbe.

-C'étaient deux filles que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et avec qui on s'amusait, c'était détente mais avec qui ça n'a pas collé.

-Parce que tu es le plus imbuvable des connards.

-Je suis là pour faire le show ! ironise Black, amusé en étendant ses bras

-ça change de tes poules, je me moque.

-Il y a certes tout un fan club d'écerbelées derrière moi, mais sache que les filles avec qui je suis sorti sérieusement se comptent sur les doigts d'une main parce que quand je me mets en couple, je suis sérieux.

-Donc, mes deux amies. »

Oui, j'ai eu un petit haut le cœur. Savoir que mes copines m'ont caché ça alors même que nous nous fréquentions (je pense là à Mary), m'agace au plus haut point. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de cette stupide manigance ? Je comprends pourquoi elles se sont fait emmerder par les 95% de la population de l'école qui fantasment sur Black et Potter. Ce phénomène m'intriguera toujours, je l'avoue.

Donc deux meilleures amies populaires se sont tapé deux meilleurs amis crâneurs, après avoir été potes de classe pendant 4 années, puis ont passé toute la 5ème et 6ème année à les mépriser du fait de leur pitreries et de leur insipidité (elles ont mis des années d'amitié et des mois de relation à s'en rendre compte, étrange pour des filles si vives d'esprit), avant de décider quelques temps avant la fin de l'année dernière que finalement, ils n'étaient plus aussi puériles et détestables qu'elles ne l'avaient découvert en sortant avec eux ? ET PERSONNE NE NOUS DIT RIEN ?

Et en plus, elles ont le toupet de nous faire la morale, à Lily et moi ? Dans quel monde vit-on, je vous le demande !

J'imagine que cette confession aurait dû me toucher, preuve que notre amitié est plus qu'un leurre dorénavant, mais mon cœur s'est pourtant pincé… De dégoût, je vous rassure !

C'est officiel, je change d'amis.

« Au fait, c'est qui ta malheureuse élue ?

-ca, c'est mon petit secret. », déclare-t-il avec un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais dans ma salle de bain prendre ma douche brûlante pour me réveiller, non sans tacler Black au passage.

Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis en colère contre lui. Ou contre mes amies. Non, elles, je ne leur en veux pas, après tout la déception face à leur propre aveuglement qu'a dû leur faire vivre le fait de sortir avec de tels imbéciles a dû être suffisante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un corps se trouve près du miens.

Je me retourne, et trouve Black tout habillé sous ma douche, alors que moi, je suis dans le plus simple appareil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Mary est rentrée, et je ne suis pas sensé être là ! Tais toi. »

Black colle sa paume sur ma bouche tandis que je lui colle la mienne sur les yeux. Je lève les yeux au plafond : l'eau qui dégouline sur la chemise de Black et son caleçon c'est très…

Bref, Nous entendons la porte claquer derrière nous.

« Tourne toi contre le mur, j'ordonne, non sans lancer un regard haineux à Black.

-A vos ordres votre Altesse.

-C'était prévisible, tu n'avais rien à foutre là !

-Tu ne t'en es pas plainte cette nuit. »

Black me regarde de la tête aux pieds avec un regard satisfait avec de tourner les talons, les mains dans les poches en sifflottant, après s'être séché avec un sort.

Après avoir petit déjeuner, nous allons en cours de sortilèges.

« Chers élèves, dans un soucis d'équité, je vais vous mélanger ! Black et Potter, vous faites trop de bruit ! Potter, par Rowena Serdaigle, vous êtes préfet en chef dorénavant ! Black, à côté de Miss Evans, et Potter, à côté de Miss Graves.

-Vous avez inversé les couples professeur Flitwick, se moque Mary.

-Ta gueule Mary »,

Oui, Lily et moi sommes faites pour nous entendre, et telles des jumelles, nous parlons en cœur et finissons les phrases l'une de l'autre.

Le cours est affreusement long. Nous révisons tous les sortilèges depuis les BUSES. A-t-on vraiment besoin de ça ?

Potter me fait des blagues et me taquine, ce à quoi je réponds par des grognements, puis, petit à petit, à des petits sourires désabusés.

« Je finirai bien par te faire rire, Graves !

-Défi accepté, Potter.

-Et quand j'y arriverai, tu me brancheras avec Lily.

-Cours toujours et noie toi dans le lac. Embrasse une ou deux sirènes au passage. Et crève.»

Simple et efficace.

Plus tard, sous le chêne du parc près du lac, je m'en prends à mes amies, les confidences de Black n'ayant de cesse de me revenir à l'esprit :

« Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ? s'offusque Lily.

-Alice était au courant. déclare Marlène

-Ils étaient drôles, et c'était sympa. C'est tout ! s'exclame Mary.

-C'est surtout que Mary aime tout ce qui a un pénis.

-Je rêve ou Alice vient de dire le mot pénis ? demande Dorcas, amusée.

-Ne détournez pas le sujet ! je m'exclame en tournant le doigt tour à tour sur les trois coupables. Et toi ! Black, ok, je comprends que tu ne t'en vantes pas, mais tu ne nous dis pas pour Pettigrow après le manège de l'année dernière ?

-C'est arrivé hier… s'excuse mollement Mary sous les éclats de rire de Marlène et Lily.

-C'était bien avec les deux Maraudeurs ? », demande Alice

Dorcas et Marlène se sont regardées d'un regard entendu, et Marlène et Mary aussi. Finalement, nous passons à autre chose, car je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur l'intimité de mes amies. Pourquoi leur en vouloir ? Et puis, qui suis-je pour en vouloir à quelqu'un d'avoir fait quelques cachotteries ?

Hestia et Emmeline se sont tu. Parce qu'elles savaient déjà, et qu'elles s'en fichent complètement.

Puis arrivent les Maraudeurs. Lily, qui avait du mal à lire son journal à cause de l'éclat aveuglent du soleil, se voit proposer ses lunettes par James Potter. Celle-ci les accepte non sans lâcher un 'salut, je m'appelle James Potter, et je drague des filles par ci par là parce que je me fou de tout le monde.' sous le regard médusé de celui-ci, avant de s'excuser (sans le penser de toute évidence) 'désolée Potter, l'habitude.'.

Lily qui s'excuse auprès de Potter ? Vivre dans le même appartement, partager les cours, avoir des amis en commun, et faire des rondes ensemble tous les jours a dû lui monter à la tête pour sûr !

« J'ai failli t'attendre. »

ça, c'est ce qui me sert de meilleur ami. Pourquoi me suis-je accoquinée avec un mec aussi taciturne ?

Je lâche mes affaires aux pieds de la table qui se situe dans un coin de la bibliothèque, m'assieds gracieusement sur la table, et sort mes affaires.

J'adore bosser à la bibliothèque, c'est calme, ça a une odeur merveilleuse de vieux livre et de parchemin neuf, sauf quand Pince se met à réprimander quelqu'un. Faudra vraiment que quelqu'un lui explique que c'est elle qui fait le plus de bruit.

Je déambulais dans les étagères de la bibliothèque avant de tomber sur le livre qui m'intéressait « Sang Purs du Monde à Travers les Âges. »

Tu parles d'un nom pompeux. Et dire qu'un parfait connard s'est senti obligé de créer le recueil des 28 sacrés, spécialement pour la Grande Bretagne. Sacrés, les Sang Purs sont donc des dieux ?

Je lis en diagonale, feuilletant à toute allure l'ouvrage jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui m'intéresse.

'Famille Grindelwad' était écrit en gravure calligraphiée or jaune et blanc :

Pavel, mon jeune frère, tendre, amical, passionné, pas très énergique ou dynamique à part lorsque les situations le demandaient, courageux, volontaire, actif, charmant et puissant. Mais très chétif et flegmatique, il avait l'air malade. En un sens, il me rappelle Lupin. Il avait un an de moins que moi. Son prénom signifie petit en russe.

Hella était mon aînée de 2ans. Son prénom signifie chance, bonheur en scandinave. C'était une fille rêveuse, pleine d'imagination, poétique, intelligente, cérébrale, dynamique et volontaire, qui vénérait la beauté de tout. Elle était secrète et réservée, parfois angoissée, introvertie et spirituelle, mystérieuse et idéaliste.

Mila était mon aînée de 4ans. Elle était complexe, indéfinissable, perfectionniste, organisée et méthodique, qui ne laissait rien au hasard, créative et brillante, grande esthète, sentimentale et romantique, idéaliste et douce. Elle était .était joviale, de bonne humeur, ouverte et communicative. Son prénom signifie aimée en slave.

Elina, de 6 ans mon aînée, était courageuse, volontaire, exigeante, en quête d'aventures. Elle était dotée de motivation, et possédait une volonté à toute épreuve. Déterminée, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Elle était ambitieuse, tous les moyens étaient bons. Son prénom signifie éclat du soleil en scandinave.

Et il y avait mon père et ma mère.

Ma mère s'appelait Freya.

Aucune information sur elle ou mon père.

Aucune information sur cette mère dont je ne sais rien à part qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour protéger ses enfants.

Il y a une photo avec mes deux parents sur un trône, moi sur les genoux de mon père, mon frère sur les genoux de ma mère, ma sœur Mila entre eux deux, Elina et Hella assises devant eux, celle ci devant mon père, Elina devant ma mère.

D'un geste vif et discret, j'arrache la photo avec ces gens aux cheveux d'or blanc, à la peau couleur de lune, aux yeux bleu saphir, sauf ma mère avec ses yeux perçants bleu aigue marine et mon père brun, tous d'une beauté jamais vue et inégalée, qui scrutent la photo avec un air à la fois fier et bienveillant, se jetant des coups d'œil répétitifs pleins d'amour, parfois avec un sourire, et se tenant les uns les autres par la main, le bras, l'épaule, ou par la cuisse ou le dos de temps en temps. Une fois dans ma proche, je tourne les talons, récupère mes affaires, et part, l'air digne, sans demander mon reste, sous le regard interrogatif de Severus.

Il fait nuit, et je suis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, mon échappatoire à Poudlard. J'ai sauté le repas. Des gens doivent s'en inquiéter, j'imagine. Peut-être que Lily me trouverait et me rouspéterait en me tombant dessus pendant sa ronde. Peu importe, j'avais des choses à penser.

Comme cette famille qu'un stupide écrivain connaissait mieux que moi. Ces amis d'enfance dont je me souvenais, 4 d'entre eux étaient ma fratrie, mais je ne me souvenais même pas de leur nom ou de leur personnalité ! On m'avait volé 6 ans de ma vie ! Je me souviens d'absolument tout depuis mes 6ans, jusqu'à ce que j'ai mangé, fait et pensé à chaque foutu moment de mon existence, mais mes précieuses et courtes années avec ma famille, que dalle !

Je me demande si je n'ai pas inconsciemment assimilé mes sœurs aux sœurs Black. ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai toujours eu cette relation particulière avec elles… Même si elles n'ont sûrement rien à voir avec mes vraies sœurs.

Et toujours cette impression d'être observée qui ne me quitte plus depuis ma sortie de léthargie chez les Potter…

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passé là, jusqu'à ce que deux corps m'encadrent, assis comme moi face à la rambarde et au parc, les jambes dans le vide.

Les frères Black. ça devait bien être la première fois qu'ils étaient réunis en un an

En fait, ils ont prit pour habitude de se retrouver en secret une à deux fois par mois pour se retrouver à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour éviter les représailles et interrogations des autres, afin d'être tranquilles, même s'ils ne se montraient que mépris et ignorance le reste du temps : un merveilleux mensonge bien Sang-Pur. Regulus m'a confié qu'ils ne se rencontraient plus depuis la fugue de son aîné. Je vous parie que Black ne s'est même pas excusé en plus. Courage mon cul oui !

Le fait est que les deux frères m'enlacent la taille pour l'un la joue contre mon épaule, et les épaules pour l'autre avec sa mâchoire contre le haut de mon crâne, se serrent contre moi chacun de leur côté, et je me rends alors compte que je pleure silencieusement. Ce n'est que la 3ème fois de ma vie. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude cette connerie. Je suis loin d'être faible.

Cette étreinte m'a fait du bien, en silence, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler, la simple présence des autres étant suffisante, et c'est comme si nous étions redevenus les amis d'enfance insouciants et naïfs d'antan. Je me sens bien, dans cette bulle réconfortante, et pour rien au monde j'aurai souhaité changer ma place.

« ça va aller Ali… ça va aller.

-Oui, on est là, toujours p'tite Lys. »


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 – Le retour du don

Ça fait un mois que j'ai commencé mon initiation, et la pleine lune est arrivée. Potter et Pettigrow ont gueulé, mais finalement, ils ont laissé Black les laisser (pour une fois !) seul avec leur pote lycanthrope, nous avons placé ma feuille de mandragore salivée dans une fiole en cristal exposé au clair de lune. On a ajouté un de mes cheveux ainsi qu'une cuillère en argent de rosée qui n'a jamais été exposée au soleil ou foulée par l'homme pendant 7 jours entier. On a ajouté la chrysalide du sphinx tête de mort et on a planqué la fiole dans un endroit sombre et calme (la salle va et vient, plus pratique pour cela). On l'a laissée dans un coin et on doit attendre le prochain orage. D'la bouse de demiguise oui ! En plus, chaque matin et soir, je dois pointer ma baguette vers mon cœur et prononcer « Amato Animo Animato. ». Encore heureux que mon dortoir soit déserté

Et Black et moi n'avons pas reparlé de l'épisode tour d'astronomie. D'ailleurs, c'est la 2ème fois que je pleure devant lui, là haut. Faudrait pas que ça devienne répétitif non plus.

J'ai confié mes états d'âmes et mes découvertes à mes deux meilleurs amis. C'est tout.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon directeur… Lâcheur !

J'ai beaucoup repensé à tout un tas de conneries : « ma mère aurait-elle été fière de moi ? », « qu'auraient fait mes sœurs à ma place ? », « quel type d'homme aurait été mon frère ? ».

Joie et bonne humeur, entre ça, les cours, les ASPICS, et dehors, la guerre.

Ce matin là, une tornade rousse arrive essoufflée près de moi à la grande table, et s'assied à côté de moi, les joues rosies par sa course, m'imitant : thé au jasmin et viennoiserie. Un délice.

« Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu as de si bon matin ? j'hasarde sans la regarder, amusée par son cirque

-J'ai accepté, dégluti Lily.

-Je ne suis pas devin. »

Par contre, je suis une grosse menteuse ! hahaha

Lily roule des yeux, atérée par mon humour.

« Potter ! murmure rapidement Lily en se penchant à mon oreille en lançant des regards inquiets autour de nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? je soupire en croquant dans mon pain chocolat

-Rien justement ! Enfin si mais… enfin bon …

-Lily, je la coupe en me tourne vers elle avec un sourire fatigué digne de Remus, il est 8h du matin et je n'ai pas fini mon thé, alors sois plus explicite, t'es aussi claire qu'un troll…

-J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard ! »

Je crache violemment le contenu de ma tasse sur un gamin de 2ème année face à moi. Celui-ci me regarde apeuré. Pour sa défense, je lui ai fait le regard à la Serpentard pour qu'il baisse les yeux, alors qu'il allait me sortir une connerie qu'il allait regretter.

« Je te demande pardon ma Puce, j'ai cru tomber dans un monde parallèle là ! », je me moque vicieusement.

Il faut dire que c'était prévisible. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour ne pas le voir.

« Une autre dimension, je sais, semble s'excuser mon âme sœur amicale, mais tu vois, on vit dans le même appartement, on fait nos rondes ensemble et contre tout attente, on s'est rapprochés… Il n'est pas aussi fanfaron, supérieur, vaniteux et bébête qu'on la toujours pensé !

-Oh non, pas toi aussi, je soupire de manière exagérée en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'y a que moi…

-Et si les filles avaient raison, me coupe Lily, et si, il avait fait tout ça seulement pour se faire remarquer, dans le but que je connaisse son existence, et qu'i ans, il a profité de l'attaque de Mary pour se révéler sous son vrai jour ? insiste Lily alors que j'allais prétexter quelque chose. C'est toi qui m'a dit que les cadeaux de Dorcas et Marlène n'ont pas réagi face à Potter et Black ! Et s'ils se révélaient vraiment sous leur vrai jour, maintenant qu'il ne nous reste qu'un an à vivre ensemble ? Oh, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? se lamente-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains

-Depuis quand tu considères Potter de cette façon déjà ? je m'intéresse en soufflant sur ma tasse.

-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai accepté comme ça… Il s'est excusé, tu sais et … C'est sorti de ma bouche, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. C'est vrai que cet été, je l'ai vu sous un autre jour, et tu sais que je me suis beaucoup torturée à ce sujet : toutes mes certitudes ont laissé place à des doutes. Et il est devenu moins insistant…

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne te harcèle plus ? je précise moqueuse

-J'ai eu peur tout à coup, qu'il se soit lassé. Ça fait deux ans que j'attendais qu'il me fiche la paix et quand s'est arrivé ! Je me suis sentie mal et blessée ! Alors je lui ai demandé s'il pensait à me réinviter, parce que si tel était le cas je dirai oui et je suis partie en courant ! Et quand il m'a redemandé… J'ai dit oui… Ca aurait été malhonnête de dire non ! Et puis, j'ai appris à le connaître depuis la rentrée avec nos rôles de préfets en chef et…. Il a arrêté d'être un tyran… Et voilà. Mais tu vois, je n'ai pas envie être sa petite amie!

-Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ? je m'étonne en haussant un sourcil à son attention

-Je ne sais pas ! je veux juste être avec lui. Tout le temps. Qu'il me raconte sa journée et inversement. Qu'on se tienne par la main, et sentir ses cheveux… Mais je ne veux pas être sa stupide copine »

Je regarde Lily d'un air dubitatif. Indubitablement, il est trop tôt pour tant de supputations et de philosophie de si bon matin!

« Mange du chocolat, je tranche en lui tendant une viennoiserie

-Poussin, le chocolat ne résous pas tout ! s'offusque la rousse

-Le fromage ne résous pas tout, mais le chocolat peut ! j'insiste, en pensant à Remus et sa passion pour les carrés noirs. Il nous fait même nous sentir mieux après un passage de détraqueurs. Alors, mange du chocolat. »

Un gros silence s'ensuit, puis Mary, qui se tient à côté de moi, tend la main vers Alice et lance :

« Paye, Fortescue !

-Encore, 2 semaines et c'est moi qui aurai gagné ! grogne Alice en tendant 10 galions.

-Tu nous as bien arnaquées. », constate Mary avec un clin d'œil vers Lily

Je m'approche de Lily en lui mettant la main sur le front, pour me moquer d'elle, et je me sens happée, transportée dans une vision, le souffle coupé :

 _Lily et Potter sont côte à côté pendant une ronde lorsque celle-ci lâche :_

 _« Hypothétiquement, est-ce que tu me redemanderas de sortir avec toi malgré toutes les fois où je t'ai envoyé voir ailleurs ?_

 _-Allons, pourquoi me demanderais-tu ça Evans ?_

 _-Parce que hypothétiquement, je dirai oui. », conclue Lily sous un sourire et un regard sur ses pieds, rosissant de manière adoranme._

Hé bien il était temps !

Pour mon don et pour ma meilleure amie. J'espère que mon don ne va pas se refaire la malle.

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle, et desserre l'emprise de la main que Lily avait prise pour écarter la mienne de son front.

Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai eu une discussion, avec Potter. C'était après la répartition, après qu'il ai accompagné les premières années à la salle commune, laissant Lily à ses explications, plus claires que les siennes, car plus habituée que lui à la démagogie, en bonne pédagogue qu'elle a toujours été. Il m'a attirée tout sauf discrètement, brave la foule à contresens, dans une alcove près de notre salle commune, à l'abris des regards et oreilles indiscrètes…

 _« Graves, m'a-t-il dit l'air grave, j'ai besoin de ton entière coopération pour séduire Lily._

 _-Ah, vraiment ? Pourtant, tu ne m'as pas été très utile, donc, de ce fait, notre marché ne tiens plus._

 _-Je te parle d'aide gratuite ! s'était-il offusqué, plaçant sa main au cœur, comme blessé_

 _-Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ?ai-je raillé_

 _-Le bonheur de ta meilleure amie !_

 _-Je suis tout ce dont elle a besoin ! »_

 _Il m'a regardé avec un regard larmoyant, vitreux, et j'ai soupiré bruyamment. Ce foutu Saint James Potter. Quelque part, je lui devais bien ça. Après tout, où aurai-je fini et qu'aurai-je fais, sans lui et ses parents, cet été ?_

 _« Déjà, laisse lui de l'air. Cesse de toujours la harceler, lui courir après, c'est fatigant et angoissant pour elle, de toujours chercher une manière de t'éviter, et de t'entendre lui rabâcher tes bons sentiments…_

 _-Mais._

 _-Ne me coupe pas Potter ! m'étais-je indignée, levant une main devant lui en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, excuse toi auprès d'elle…_

 _-Pour qu'elle raison je te prie ? s'était-il indigné._

 _-Potter, Potter, Potter… T'arrive-t-il seulement de te remettre en question…_

 _-Hé bien …_

 _-Ne me coupe pas ! ai-je grondé. Bien. Voilà le topo : il était une fois, une fille de moldus se découvre des pouvoirs magiques. Ses parents essayent de la brider, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur leur cadette. La grande l'envie, mais la surveille, c'était avant que la jalousie et le dégoût ne viennent pourrir leur relation. Heureusement pour la gamine, elle avait un ami auprès duquel, elle pouvait se consoler, et tout découvrir de ce nouveau monde, car vois-tu, elle était une sorcière. Elle se rapprochait du garçon à mesure que sa sœur la rejetait. Puis, une lettre d'admission à Poudlard a tout gâché, d'autant plus que le directeur a expliqué à l'aînée des filles que n'ayant pas de pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait pas suivre sa soeurette. Cela a créé une fracture, un abandon pur et simple, que la jeune sorcière n'a jamais dépassé. Mais heureusement, elle avait son meilleur ami. Poudlard était plein de promesses, mais les années suivantes ont été difficiles : une bande de brutes tyranniques arrogantes, égocentriques, narcissiques, prétentieuses, qui attiraient toujours l'attention, prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer psychologiquement et à humilier son ami d'enfance. Un jour, ce fut le coup de trop, et une nouvelle fracture s'est faite dans le petit cœur la jeune sorcière : son meilleur ami l'a insultée. Oh, il s'est bien excusé, les mots ayant dépassés sa pensée, le sang montant au cerveau, les rires à son encontre l'ont rendu fou, déconnecté. Mais voilà, elle qui croyait tant au pardon, a refusé de lui donner une seconde chance, de peur de souffrir encore. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle la décevait et lui faisait du mal. Et celui qui a poussé à cette déchirure au fond d'elle, n'est autre que ce stupide garçon qui lui courait après depuis le début de l'année. Et ce crétin n'a jamais pensé une seule seconde a s'excuser, préférant se pavaner, attirer l'attention, faire moults blagues, farces, et autres facéties, et la harcelant à la moindre occasion. Un défi ? Un pari ? Comment croire qu'un ennemi juré puisse du jour au lendemain développer des sentiments pour elle, c'est tellement soudain ! Alors, elle te plaît, ma petite histoire, Potter ? »_

 _Potter a fait la moue, mais a baissé les yeux au sol, en se tortillant des doigts. Puis, il a relevé un regard pleins de regrets et de remords vers moi._

 _« Très bien, je m'excuse, et je lui lâche la grappe, résumait-t-il à contre cœur._

 _-Voilà, ce serait un bon début, ai-je affirmé._

 _-Merci, soufflait-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter notre coin._

 _-De rien Potter. Et essaye de profiter de ton rôle de Préfet en Chef, de la cohabitation, des rondes, pour te montrer sous un autre jour qu'un connard qui pète plus haut que son cul, mais comme la personne charmante que tu peux être sans en douter. »_

 _Il avait alors acquiescé, puis s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, songeur. Je m'étais arrêtée._

 _« Pourquoi avoir pris Severus comme cible ? ai-je demandé._

 _-La jalousie de Patmol parce que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. »_

 _Parce qu'il m'avait mise de côté pour Potter. Nous avions été les meilleurs amis du monde, complices de crimes, et il m'avait remplacée, en une nano seconde. Je le voyais proche et naturel avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, et cela m'avait rendue furieuse. En me rabattant sur ma colocataire de dortoir, j'ai également rebouché la place laissé par Sirius Black dans mon cœur et dans ma vie, avec Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. On est stupide lorsqu'on a 11ans. Nous aurions pu rester amis, et Severus n'aurait pas eu à souffrir des fourberies des joyeux lurons que sont les Maraudeurs…_

 _« D'accord, mais et toi ?_

 _-J'imagine que j'ai immédiatement craqué pour elle, même si j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ces sentiments. »_

 _J'avais eu un sourire sincère, et avais tourné le dos._

Mais attendez, j'y pense, je vais y aller avec qui moi, à cette sortie à Pré Au Lard débile ?

« Et je vais y aller avec qui, moi, à Pré-Au-Lard ? Alice et Mary y vont avec leurs mecs, Dorcas et Marlène avec Lynch et Jenkins, Hestia avec un prétendant, et toi avec Potter ! Il ne me reste que Black et Lupin.

-Remus y va avec Emmeline Vance, m'annonce la rouquine. En amis, précise-t-elle sous le regard inquisiteur de Dorcas.

-Je ne vais pas y aller avec Black ! je m'offusque en me levant, faisant tomber ma chaise par terre.

-C'est l'heure des cours ! m'annonce Lily en m'imitant après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre. A toute à l'heure ! »

Et elle file contre vents et marées vers son cours d'arithmancie, tandis que je vais en divination, de sale humeur.

La salle est située au pied de la Tour nord et ressemble à un vieux grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne, avec une 20aine de petites tables circulaires, entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz rouge et jaune, et de petits poufs. Une lumière rouge et jaune est diffusée par des lampes qui voltigent contre le plafond, lampes recouvertes de foulards dans les mêmes tons. Les rideaux des fenêtres rondes et rectangles et les velux, toujours dans les mêmes tons, sont tirés. Sur les étagères, il y a tout un tas d'objets en porcelaines, en cuivre et en étain. Bizarrement, il y a comme du brouillard dans cette pièce, rajoutant à la mystification.

La divination est un art imprécis et compliqué, qui permet de prévoir des événements à travers tout un tas de rituels et d'outils.

J'ai beau être voyante, contrairement à ceux-ci, ma baguette n'est pas en tilleul argenté, mais j'ai survécu à la mort, je suis à moitié Velane, j'ai une puissance magique hors normes alors … ça a dû influencer les choses.

Dans ce cours, on y apprend les méthodes de divination en observant les planètes, lunes et étoiles, et diverses phénomènes célestes et thèmes astraux. On brûle des herbes, de l'encens et de la sauge. On lit l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé, du marc de café, des brindilles et boules de cristal, on interprète les paumes de la main, les rêves, les formes du ciel, les épingles, les grains picorés par des animaux, l'orge cuit, les entrailles d'animaux, la rencontre d'animaux. On étudie le vent, les haches, on utilise même nos baguettes ! On apprend des citations dans des livres sacrés, et on tire des conclusions à partir de questions posées. On observe les vivants, les flèches, les plantes, la fumée, les miroirs, le tarot ou autres jeux de cartes, les gouttes de cires, et les divers éléments. On interprète des sons, des tâches, les comportements des créatures, des cailloux, des épices, des sources de lumières, des lames, des perles, des parties du corps, les rides, les nuages, les fleurs, on invoque des esprits… Bref, tout un programme !

C'est un art complexe qui demande de bons professeurs, et Houdlah Lappidoth, une femme qui fut d'une très grande beauté, qui parle en énigmes et en prose bien placée, avec usa voix d'alto et un rire qui fait penser au clavecin en est une. Elle est grande, maigre, pour ne pas dire anorexique, a de longs cheveux ondulés gris et blancs, des rides d'expression montrant son grand âge et sa retraite prochaine (je lui donne quoi, 5 ans à tout péter). Elle a de grands yeux noirs sans iris, et un sourire avenant.

Elle se balade avec sa baguette (en tilleul argenté, vous l'aurez deviné,) un grand bâton du même bois incurvé de runes et d'où pendent divers gris gris. Elle est toujours habillée en peau vêtements en peau d'hippogriffes et ses bourses sont en peau de Mok. Elle a une cape marronnasse bizarre, et toujours sa capuche légèrement relevée sur l'arrière de sa tête, probablement dans une imitation des prêtresses antiques. Elle porte divers colliers ras de cou et sautoirs bariolés de perles de culture de diverses couleurs.

Inutile de vous dire que cette prof m'adore, que j'ai les meilleures notes, et que même sans mon don de prophétesse et de prémonitions, je vous assure que j'ai un don pour cet art mystique et ancestral. Mais le prof n'y est pas pour rien, ne tirons pas toute la couverture vers soi !

Dans sa salle, il y a un air de musique oriental très mystique joué par un quatuor à cordes voletant derrière son bureau.

Non ma prof n'est pas un cliché.

Dans le cours, il y a peu de monde, tout le monde n'as pas de sixième sens et de sensibilité aux auras et tout le fatras, que voulez-vous ! Il faut de la précision dans ce qui est flou et énigmatique. Franchement, je dirai sans me vanter que ça me définit assez bien.

Je balaye la classe du regard et constate que la divination, c'est surtout un truc de filles… C'est très spirituel en soit, donc demander à un garçon de faire un effort, faut pas abuser.

Oh vous avez vu, il ne reste qu'une place entre Black et Potter, quelle chance !

Mary, sale lâcheuse, je te ferai la peau !

« Quelle audace jeune fille ! se moque Potter

-Ferme la le binoclard. »

Et pan, dans tes dents la taupe. Ça t'apprendra à me piquer ma meilleure amie ! Moi méchante ? Mais non voyons !

«Au fait ! je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Lily mais…

-Absolument rien, à part de lâcher du leste… je commence

-Merci ! Graves à toi j'ai un rencard avec Lily ! »

Voir Potter s'extasier comme ça est adorable, je n'ose même pas le contredire. Black secoue la tête, amusé, et Pettigrow pouffe de rire derrière nous, avant de lancer :

« Evans ? Lily Evans ? La rousse avec la méchante baguette ? Tu vas sortir avec elle ?

-On ne t'a pas dit d'arrêter avec ces champignons de la serre 4 ? hasarde Black. Il hallucine complètement ! ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Pettigrow et Mary. Continuez de sourire et laissez le faire.

-Cornedrue, commence Pettigrow, la possibilité que Lily Evans accepte est plus basse que Rogue qui trouverait quelqu'un pour l'embrasser !

-Je m'en fou complétement de ce que vous êtes en train de dire bande de branleurs. J'ai une sortie programmée avec la femme de ma vie.

-Comme si c'était possible ! s'exclame Pettigrow.

-Il est bourré, ignore le, affirme Black.

-En fait, c'est vrai. », je soupire, sous les yeux ronds des 2 maraudeurs et l'air béat de Potter

Le cours qui commence alors est dédié à la divination via le tarot. Les cartes, c'est ce que je préfère. Plusieurs interprétations possibles, et souvent, il faut le coupler avec une autre technique pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il y a aussi plusieurs techniques de tirage en fonction de si l'on veut voir le domaine affectif, spirituel, le travail

Je tire les cartes à mes frennemies (amis-ennemis).

Pour Potter : la roue de la fortune, soit un changement de situation dans la vie affective, mais, qui au niveau professionnel, signifie la réussite, couplée avec la carte de la tempérance, qui signifie une harmonie et une petite amélioration en terme professionnel et finances, et la carte de l'empereur, soit une concrétisation et des ambitions favorisées, un statut de chef, et la carte du jugement, soit une rapidité dans l'évolution positive en amour. Ce qui, selon moi, n'est pas anodin, vous en conviendrez.

Pour Black : la force, soit une intensité des sentiments, une passion, un magnétisme, mais également un succès du point de vue professionnel et une acquisition en finances, couplée à la carte de la justice, soit un héritage pour les finances, et une décision en amour, et le bateleur, synonyme de nouvel élan, couplé avec le conflit intérieur en amour.

« C'est n'importe quoi, marmonne Black.

-Ca veut dire que Lily et moi on va vivre ensemble pour toujours ? demande Potter, béat et dans le vague.

-ça peut vouloir dire ça, oui, j'imagine.

-Moi, amoureux ? répète Black.

-ça arrive même aux meilleurs, je me moque avec un clin d'œil.

-Hey, je me protège toujours, je ne peux pas attraper de sentiments !

-Pat', ça ne s'attrape pas, ça se vit !»

A mon tour : la carte du pendu (blocage en terme d'amour), l'impératrice (épanouissement relationnel et créativité au niveau professionnel), le soleil (grand amour et honneurs), et la lune (attachement au foyer, inspiration professionnelle).

Mouais, je vous laisse en conclure ce que vous voulez, mais Potter a une petite idée.

« ça serait marrant que vos 2 tirages de carte prédisent vos deux avenir amoureux, lance-t-il béatement sous le regard noir de Black.

-C'est le but, Potter, je remarque.

-Non mais dans le sens où vous seriez liés, rajoute-t-il avec un grand regard narquois.

-Cornedrue ?

-Oui, t'es mignon en tant qu'amoureux transi, mais complètement à côté de tes pompes. »

Black qui s'engueule avec Potter ? On aura tout vu !

Susceptible le Black ? Sans blague, lorsqu'on voit qu'il a frappé l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami du plat de sa main

Ayant fini avant les autres, Potter commence à grogner dans son coin, le nez fourré dans ses parchemins :

« Qu'est-ce qui rime avec Lily ? Jolie, ça compte ?

-McGo t'a déjà demandé d'écouter en cours. Et elle t'a déjà dit que non, ça ne comptait pas comme rime, raille Black.

-Potter, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi, je dirai que tu es amoureux de ma meilleure amie, je moque.

-Je le suis, me dit vivement Potter en levant la tête de son parchemin.

-Oh.

-Tu sais, me confie Black, je suis content qu'il ne se soit pas jeté d'une tour, sinon il nous aurait hanté jusqu'à la fin de nos jours en pleurnichant que Lily n'a même pas été impressionnée par cette preuve d'amour. »

J'ai ri.

« De toutes façons, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour ! je vanne

-je te demande pardon Graves ? Figure toi que pour une fille, j'ai arrêté de me taper tout ce qui bouge depuis un an. Bon, à part l'épisode Mary. Mais ça arrive, les rechutes, quand on fait une cure ! Maintenant je suis prête pour elle ! Alors ce n''est peut-être pas de l'amour, mais, de mon point de vue, ça y ressemble beaucoup.

-Quel sacrifice ça a dû être pour le Grand Sirius Black de cesser d'être la catin masculine de Poudlard ! » je fais en tombant dans ses bras, le bras sur le front dans un geste théâtral qui fait rire Mary, Pettigrow et Potter

En ramassant mes affaires avant de quitter la salle, la main de Black me frôle et j'ai une vision de deux corps enlacés dans des draps de soie et de satin de couleur bordeaux et carmin et … Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait ni de pourquoi j'avais une vision d'un couple qui atteint le nirvana, mais en tous cas, je suis ravie de voir que mon pouvoir n'est pas cassé !

Nous avons aujourd'hui notre premier cours de DCFM, le directeur ayant de plus en plus de mal à trouver des volontaires pour ce poste. Une femme d'une beauté parfaite, au corps de mannequin aux longs cheveux blonds or blanc, à la peau couleur clair de lune, et au regard topaze, typiquement slave, au regard de guerrière, qui devait avoir 25 ans pas plus, nous fait face.

« Ils nous ont filé une Velane comme prof ? s'étonne Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils doivent galérer à trouver des professeurs, je souffle, ce poste est maudit je te rappelle.

-Hé Graves tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble ? demande Potter dans mon dos.

-Potter, dire que toutes les Velane se ressemblent, c'est comme dire que tous les noirs ou les asiatiques ont la même tête : c'est super raciste, reproche Lily.

-N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort, déclare Marlène qui est devant nous, avant de se retourner vers la prof.

-Elle est où sa baguette ?», demande Emmeline, assise à la rangée à côté de nous en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous nous penchons. L'enseignante, qui est affalée dans son fauteuil, les jambes sur son bureau, un thermos dans les mains, observant le plafond d'un air absent, se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre nouveau professeur : Hope Bjornson Nous allons débuter vos cours avec les détraqueurs et le sort du patronus. Les détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface des ténèbres, abjectes, qui se nourrissent de la joie humain, provocant désespoir et tristesse. Le baiser du détraqueur est irréversible et aspire l'âme d'une personne. Ce sont des hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées, encagoulées, avec des mains luisantes, visqueuses et recouvertes de croûtes. Lorsqu'on subit leur pouvoir, on ne se souvient que des pires moments de sa vie. Ils poussent des râles et sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils provoquent des malaises dont le remède est le chocolat. La seule manière de les repousser est le charme de Patronus. Quelqu'un peut me parler du Patronus ? Miss ?

-Meadowes, Poufsouffle. C'est un enchantement qui fait apparaître un esprit protecteur, un ange gardien contre certaines créatures maléfiques, et font aussi office de messagers.

-10 points pour Poufsouffle. C'est un sort complexe et dénote d'un don supérieur en magie lorsqu'il prend une forme corporelle. Ce sont souvent les sorciers au cœur pur et aux idées nobles qui arrivent à les faire apparaître. C'est un projection de forces positives : espoir, bonheur, désir de vivre, et qui prend la forme d'un animal. Ce charme puise dans le soi profond et secret qui sommeil au fond de nous : l'animal représenté est souvent lié à une affection que nous avons pour eux, auquel on s'identifie, ou l'animal préféré de la personne qui l'utilise. Il reflète la personnalité en somme, l'origine de la personne qui lance. La forme peut changer suite à un choc émotionnel, une deuil, ou un bouleversement, peut prendre la forme de l'être aimer. Pour le lancer, il faut se concentrer sure un souvenir ou une idée particulière heureux et prononcer « expecto patronum » ou « spero patronum ». Nous apprendrons plus tard à envoyer des messages par ce biais. Mais tout d'abord, tentons déjà de lancer des volutes de fumée, car peu de personnes arriverons à lancer un corporel. A vous de jouer. »

Mon souvenir le plus heureux ? Des souvenirs de Russie, très flous certes, mais des éclats de rire, semblables au chant des piverts, des ombres qui inventent des jeux en plein hiver sibérien dans une salle au coin du feu, et qui s'amusent dans le jardin du palais de St Petersburg en plein été, de réceptions sorcières dans le château de Moscou les soirs de printemps et d'automne… Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à récemment, mais ces souvenirs flous, ses impressions, que j'ai pris pour des rêves, des fantasmes de fille unique avec pour seule famille un père, étaient en réalité, les restes de souvenirs qui m'ont été arrachés avec ma famille.

Puis me viennent, ma rencontre et mon amitié avec Lily, Severus, nos confidences, nos secrets, nos rêves. Des jeux d'enfants avec Black, alors que cela nous était prohibé, étrangement, à grimper dans les arbres, sauter dans des flaques d'eau, se jeter des boules de boue, alors que nous étions apprêtés de nos plus beau atours. Des souvenirs où je protégeais Reg, contre l'agacement de Rodolphus ou de Bellatrix, car il n'était pas assez comme ci ou comme ça, alors que c'était le petit dernier. Lucius qui a fait de moi son témoin pour son mariage, ou Bellatrix qui a fait de moi sa demoiselle d'honneur, alors que je n'avais pas 8ans. Narcissa qui me coiffait toujours, ou s'occupait de ma tenue, alors que je revenais débraillée, pour ne pas me faire disputer, et Androméda qui me gardait toujours une place dans son lit, le soir. Les cours particuliers que me donnaient mon père, les parties d'échec avec Frank, Arthur et Molly Weasley, qui m'ont demandé d'être la marraine du petit Percy. Les jumeaux Prewett qui me portaient sur le dos ou leurs épaules, et Molly qui me criait d'arrêter de grimper sur tout ce qui faisait 2 centimètres de plus que moi. La Grande Tante Bathilda qui me lisait des histoires au coin du feu, sur son rocking-chair magique. Et alors, en lançant le sortilège, un Augurey apparaît, du premier coup, fait rare.

Après quelques essais, Lily a une biche et Potter un cerf. Des âmes sœurs parfaites. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amusée. Et je pense à ce qu'Alice nous dit toujours « on ne voit pas toujours ce qu'on a sous les yeux. »

Remus a un loup, du premier coup, après le cours de DFCM est son préféré et Black, fronce des sourcils dans ma direction, puis dans celle de ses amis, et lance un chien, après plusieurs brouillards argentés.

« C'était quoi ton souvenir heureux ? je m'enquis auprès de Lily.

-Toi et moi ! Tu as remplacé Pétunia dans mon cœur, tu le sais bien. », me dit Lily avec un grand sourire que je lui rends.

Personne ne fait vraiment attention au patronus des autres, trop occupé à essayer d'en faire un corporel ou à admirer sa réussite, à être dépité de son échec, comme les serpentards. Tout le monde ne peut pas réussir un patronus du premier coup. Encore moins un patronus corporel.

A la sortie du cours, Potter s'interpose entre Lily et la porte. Ça sent le roussi.

« Hey Evans, j'ai vu ton patronus, fait Potter, amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon patronus, Potter ? demande la rousse, agacée en rangeant ses affaires.

-C'est une biche, remarque Potter, un sourire en coin

-Et alors ?

-Le miens est un cerf. »

Je vous jure, la tête de Lily vaut le détour ! Je parie ce que vous voulez que le souvenir heureux de Potter, c'est Lily !

De mon côté, je traîne un peu pour choper Lupin, le dernier à sortir, pour avoir parlé au professeur.

« Hey, Lupin !

-Oh Alisa, me salue-t-il avec un sourire épuisé par la pleine lune

-J'ai une question qui me turlupine : ton patronus est magnifiquement bien fait. C'est quoi ton souvenir ?

-Hé bien, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est le jour où James, Sirius et Peter m'ont avoué avoir découvert mon secret. »

Je touche son bras avec affection, car ce garçon est adorable. Puis tout à coup, je me sens comme happée en arrière, et m'agrippe au bras du jeune lycan.

Une vision.

 _Les quatre Maraudeurs leur dortoir en 3_ _ème_ _année_

 _Lupin est allongé sur son lit et se redresse d'un bon, paniqué_

 _« Vous êtes fous ? Vous ne pouvez pas devenir des animagi pour m'accompagner pendant la pleine lune ! C'est illégal en plus !_

 _-Trop tard Remus, avoue Potter, assis dans un siège près de la fenêtre, en train d'enlever ses chaussures._

 _-On va devenir des copains de lune ! s'esclaffe Black non sans aboyer._

 _-On est là pour toi ! », conclu joyeusement Pettigrow._

Je reviens à moi en un soupire exagéré, sous le regard inquiet de Remus, alors que je me redresse tant bien que mal.

C'était un très beau souvenir. Pour une fois que mon don me permettait d'être le témoin de belles choses. Et surtout du passé ! ça, c'était une première !

« C'est adorable, je constate.

-Oui, quand ils m'ont avoué le savoir, j'ai paniqué, je croyais qu'ils allaient me faire exclure ! James m'a dit que ce qui lui faisait le plus trembler chez moi, c'était ma manière de ranger mes affaires à la perfection, comme un maniaque ! Sirius m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient me faire ça, tu sais, me balancer. Et quand j'ai répondu que c'était parce que j'étais un monstre, Peter m'a dit que je faisais dans le dramatique. Je leur ai demandé s'ils n'avaient pas peur de moi, que les loups garou n'étaient pas vraiment populaires, et que je pourrai être dangereux ! Et James a insisté en disant que c'était le fait que je plie mes chaussettes qui lui faisait le plus peur, et Sirius a demandé ce que je ne comprenais pas dans 'plier ses chaussettes'

-Plier ses chaussettes…je ris à gorge déployée. Ecoute Lupin, j'ajoute plus sérieuse, ils ont beau dire beaucoup de bêtises, t'es loin d'être un monstre, t'es juste tombé sur malade psychotique, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix ! » je lui fais un clin d'œil et un petit coup d'épaule dans le bras.

Je vous avoue que j'avais déjà remarqué le charme du 3ème Maraudeur, mais à cet instant, je le trouvais parfaitement beau, malgré sa réserve, sa modestie sans feinte, et l'attention qu'il donne à tous.

Avec le temps et à force d'être obligée de traîner avec les Maraudeurs, le fait est qu'à l'image de Lily, je me suis énormément rapproché du mystérieux et adorable Lupin, avec son regard pétillant, toujours tempéré, mais si avenant.

Le soir même, nous passons un bon moment avec les Maraudeurs, Alice et Frank, Alice, Lily et moi.

Mais, pendant le dîner, j'ai une vision spontanée.

 _Une impressionnante pièce rectangulaire sombre, aux murs intérieurs de bois orné de tableaux digne du Pandémonium, aux poutres du plafond apparentes. Un faible chandelier de cristal, un feu dans une imposante cheminée. Une assemblée de sorciers encapuchonnés, alignés en deux lignes, se faisant face._

 _Au bout, un Tom Jedusor (maintenant que Dumbledore m'a montré des souvenirs en lien avec le passé de sa mère, de son père, de son enfance, de ses études à Poudlard … je vais pas me gêner pour l'appeler par ce nom qu'il aborrhe) au même visage aristocratique que dans le souvenir de mon enfance, mais aux traits encore plus cruel si c'est possible, marqué par la magie noire, trône dans une immense fauteuil, dos à la cheminée, et face à ses partisans, son stupide serpent entourant ses pieds._

 _A Ses pieds, en bas des trois escaliers de marbre, un jeune homme est agenouillé, le regard baissé vers les pieds de son maître. Il tend son bras gauche vers Jedusor. Puis il le ramène vers lui. Je n'entends aucun son prononcé (foutu pouvoir défaillant)._

 _Je m'avance dans la pièce, et aperçoit la marque des ténèbres mouvant sur l'avant bras gauche. Le sorcier lève la tête._

 _Reg ?_

« Ali, ça va ? s'inquiète Lily en me caressant le bras.

-Oui Oui… »

Je me redresse et me lève prestement, lançant des regards perçants à toute la Grande Salle. Ne trouvant pas ce petit con, je sors de table la tête haute, et me met à courir à en perdre haleine, gravir, débouler escaliers en tout sens, jusqu'à arriver devant la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent. Avant d'y arriver je croise Black et lui demande s'il a vu son frangin, chose qu'il élude 'je ne le fréquente plus Graves et tu le sais.' Les maraudeurs nous regardent étrangement d'ailleurs, ainsi que la tablée de rouge et or. Pitoyables fouilles merdes !

Arrivée devant la salle des Serpentard, je tambourine contre leur stupide mur de pierre qui bouche l'entrée de leur antre, en criant aux débiles profonds et intolérants à l'intérieur de m'ouvrir.

Pendant cette course, j'ai sentir comme un deuxième battement de cœur dans ma poitrine.

« Quoi ? me lâche un Markus Mulciber avec un sourire carnassier en apparaissant devant le trou du mur

-Où est Reg ? j'assène avec rage.

-Apulcius, Aegidius, vous avez vu Regulus ?

-Faut voir avec Barty ! lance Selina Brook, une fille de l'âge de Reg, sous le hochement de tête de Cybelia Addams, son acolyte.

-Et où est Croupton Jr ? je m'écrie, impatiente

\- Probablement à la volière ! me répond Hypéron Duke, le grand ami de Priam Hammer qui zone avec Barty et Reg.

-Satisfaite Graves ? me dit Mulciber en tournant le dos à ses cadets. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'on n'est pas coopératifs.

-Ferme là ! », j'aboie avant de tourner les talons en reprenant ma course de plus belle.

J'arrive à la volière, où en effet, Barty et Reg accrochent chacun une lettre à une patte de hiboux à destination de leur famille respective.

J'agrippe le bras de Reg, le prend dans mes bras, et en profite pour relever discrètement (ou pas) sa manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'écrie le jeune Black, en retirant son bras, un mélange d'agacement et de surprise sur le visage

-De quoi ? je demande innocemment

-Elle a cru que tu étais un Mangemort, note Bartemius, amusé.

-N'importe quoi ! »

Je fais un peu la causette histoire de et file en cours de botanique.

Sur place, je me sens épiée… Pendant 2 longues heures, je passe plus de temps à observer la forêt… Mais rien. Cette sensation ne me quitte plus.

Ce soir là, je retrouve Black dans la salle va-et-vient car le premier orage éclate.

Nous avons récupéré la potion, couleur rouge sang, ce qui me dégoûte profondément.

Je peux enfin me transformer.

Je prends ma baguette de bois d'amourette et de crin de sombral, la place sur mon cœur, et prononce l'incantation « Amato Animo Animato Animagus. »

« Avale la potion ! Cul sec ! Comme avec ta vodka au Perovskia ! »

Une vive douleur m'envahit alors, mon cœur bat avec deux fois plus d'intensité et de rapidité. Et je vois dans mon esprit, la forme d'un Augurey.

Je sens la transformation arriver, douloureuse et effrayante. Pas autant qu'un doloris, mais on en est pas loin.

Mes vêtements, bijoux, fusionnent avec ma peau qui se transforme en une magnifique fourrure or blanc.

« Reste calme, sinon ton instinct animal prendra le dessus et tu pourrais tenter de bondir de la fenêtre comme Peter, ou foncer tête baissée comme James ! », m'intime Black

Je respire difficilement, mais calmement.

Inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche.

L'infâme transformation effectuée, je trouve mon aisance, et me met à voler partout dans la pièce, tandis que Black s'empare de ma baguette, tombée au sol durant ma transformation.

« Quand tu voudras reprendre humaine, tu n'auras qu'à former une image mentale et aussi précise que possible de ton corps. Ça risque de ne pas venir tout de suite, mais avec le temps ce sera plus facile et rapide. », m'assure Black.

Je réussis à me retransformer en humaine assez facilement, au grand désarroi de Black.

« T'es vraiment un génie, me concède-t-il en me tenant ma vodka au sureau et aux fruits des bois.

-Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà, je me moque, fière de moi.

-Tu es une garce.

-Ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! »

Nous éclatons de rire comme des gamins.

« Au fait, tu lui voulais quoi à Reg ? »

J'élude sa question comme il l'a fait avec la mienne l'après midi même. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce que signifie cette vision, et je sais ce que Black pense de tout ça, je devine même sa colère.

« Juste le voir.

-T'avais l'air inquiète.

-Mauvais pressentiment. »

Ah pressentiment, le mot que je sers à toutes les sauces pour parler de mon don !

« En tous cas tu as de la chance, nous, on a dû attendre des mois avant d'avoir le premier éclair dans le ciel, et encore, on n'était pas sûr que ça suffirait, et on aurait dû tout recommencer ! s'agace Black

-C'est beau ce que vous avez fait pour Lupin, je lâche finalement. J'ai rarement vu une telle preuve d'affection.

-T'aurais pas fait ça pour quelqu'un que tu aimes ? demande Black, intrigué

-Bien sûr que si ! », je m'offusque.

Ce soir là, en allant vers notre salle commune avec un sortilège de Désillusion autour de nous (apparemment Pettigrow a piqué la cape d'invisibilité de Potter), nous croisons nos deux meilleurs amis pendant leur ronde, discutant et plaisantant gentiment, Potter passant la main dans ses cheveux à l'occasion, et Lily frôlant de temps à autres son bras. Honnêtement, je suis presque sûre qu'elle le fait exprès.

Si James Potter Lily Evans se mettent ensemble, je suis prête à prendre n'importe quel défi débile, c'est moi qui vous le dit !


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 – Soirée d'halloween chez Slug

Ce samedi après-midi là, je le passe en tête à tête avec ma meilleure amie, à réviser mon point faible : les potions, tandis que je lui fais travailler son point faible : la métamorphose.

Soudain, Lily soupire fortement, ce qui ne lui ressemble guère alors qu'elle m'explique quelque chose concernant le philtre de la trompette des anges. Lily est passionnée de potions comme je suis passionnée de métamorphose, comme Peter est passionné de Botanique, comme Dorcas est passionnée des créatures magiques, comme Potter est passionnée de Quidditch, Sirius est passionné par les moldus, et Remus est passionné de DCFM, comme Mary est passionnée de divination, comme Marlène est passionnée de sortilèges, comme Emmeline est passionnée de runes, comme Hestia est passionné d'arithmancie, comme Alice est passionnée d'astronomie.

« Lily, d'habitude c'est moi que les potions énervent. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? je lâche finalement en poussant du plat des mains mon manuel avancé de potions

-J'ai réalisé quelque chose, commence Lily après avoir dégluti. Pour la première fois en 17 ans de vie, j'ai réalisé quelque chose que j'ai essayé d'ignorer depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard.

-Oh, Merlin, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, sentant la catastrophe poindre le bout de son nez.

-Ca a commencé par un béguin. Au début j'ai cru que ça allait disparaître mais à chaque fois que je le vois je ressens toutes ces choses. J'ai l'impression d'être entière avec lui depuis cet été que nous avons vécu ensemble, en faisant des efforts pour toi. J'ai laissé mon animosité de côté, je l'ai vu sous un autre jour que ce tyran brutal. Les épreuves que tout le monde surmonte, toi ou Marlène, m'ont donné envie de vivre la vie pleinement sans me prendre la tête, m'inquiéter, avoir peur du rejet, de la moquerie, des faux semblants. Dès que je le vois, mes épaules se décontractent même si on est en cours. Le monde pourrait brûler et il n'y aurait rien à dire. Chaque fois qu'il est là je me sens en sécurité, même s'il me met hors de moi. Quand il n'est pas là, je me sens perdue. Ca me distrait. Quand il rit c'est comme si ça pouvait effacer tous mes problèmes. Quand il sourit, je veux qu'il continue quoiqu'il arrive….

-Tu es amoureuse, je dis songeusement alors que ses paroles font échos en moi.

-Tu crois ? Que vais-je faire ! Il s'agit de James Potter !

-Tu te souviens de ce que Alice nous dit tout le temps ?

-Que nous ne voyons pas ce qu'il y a sous nos yeux ?

-Oui. Et si tu arrêtais de te voiler la face ? je propose en avançant ma main sur son épaule

-C'est vrai que… commence Lily. Il a retiré son masque d'arrogance et de prétention. Lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux… Il montre une nouvelle facette que je n'ai jamais vue. Sa manière de me regarder me trouble. Il a l'air si mature, si sérieux, si sûr de lui. Je l'ai tellement haï et maintenant…

-Il faisait ça pour rejeter ses sentiments, car tu étais une traîtresse de Gryffondor, amie avec Severus. Comme Black lorsqu'il n'a pas accepté le fait que je reste proche des Serpentard. Ils on arrêté de l'embêter, tu sais, Severus et je crois que Potter comme Black regrettent leur comportement impulsif et stupide à présent … Ils n'étaient que des gosses. Il s'est peut-être rendu compte de la vérité, et a arrêté de se mentir à lui-même. Peut-être… Enfin, je continue vivement en détournant mon regard de la fenêtre pour planter mon regard dans celui de la rouquine, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime sincèrement, j'ai pu le remarquer l'année dernière. Même si pendant longtemps je pensais l'inverse. Moi non plus, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter ! Finalement les maraudeurs sont des gens bien, comme les filles nous l'affirment depuis déjà longtemps. A part les événements concernant Severus… Et tu butes à cause de ça ! Tu ne veux pas accepter qu'il soit autre chose mais … Il l'est, nous sommes tous plus que ce que nous montrons pour nous protéger des autres… Surtout qu'il s'est humilié lui même pendant si longtemps, à te courir après aussi désespérément. C'est du harcèlement, mais d'un côté, c'est blessant pour lui. Il a dû en souffrir. Laisse lui une chance, tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu le penses vraiment ? me demande Lily en me regardant avec un regard larmoyant.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Tout cela est follement fou, puissant, incroyable, flippant mais… N'est-ce pas ça, l'amour ? Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais mets ton cerveau en veille et arrête de raisonner en toute logique, pour changer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tout comprendre, parfois les choses suivent leur cours… Se précipitent. C'est comme ça. Tout n'a pas besoin d'être clair net et précis. Il faut peut-être cesser d'être intransigeant… Les sentiments, ce n'est pas un art mathématique c'est … abstrait et incompréhensible. C'est ce qui en fait quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qu'on ne peut maîtriser. Ca fait peur, ça fait mal, mais je pense que James Potter saura te rentre heureuse. Ca défierait toutes les lois universelles mais… Pourquoi pas ? », je conclue, rêveuse.

Lily soupire en me fixant intensément puis sourit en coin.

« Tu parles de James et moi ou de Sirius et toi ?

-Par Merlin Lily, ne recommence pas, je la gronde avec un soupire hautain. Si tu t'y mets, alors tout le monde est sur mon dos à ce sujet, et je ne veux pas en parler ! J'ai besoin de ne pas en parler, tu comprends ?

-Tu es d'excellent conseil, Poussin, pourtant tu ne les mets jamais en action, au contraire, tu fais toujours le contraire…

-J'ai plus important comme affaires, j'assure fermement en attrapant mon manuel tombé à terre

-Toi aussi, tu dis te permettre d'être… jeune et en vie. Ressentir comme tout adolescent, les frissons, le cœur qui veut sortir de ta poitrine, qui loupe un battement, le cerveau embrumé, les actions au ralenti, les organes qui déménagent… Tous ces symptômes que nous refusons toi comme moi. Tu ne peux pas toujours mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Alisa, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment d'avoir trouvé un autre camarade. Mets tes conseils à exécution. Ose. Vivre c'est risquer de souffrir. Tu peux prétexter ce que tu veux, il n'y a rien de plus important que ça : profiter. Oublie un peu tes problèmes… Si je le fais, tu le feras ?

-J'y penserai peut-être… j'élude en grattant sur mon parchemin

-Arrête d'être bornée et ouvre toi aux autres… Vraiment, et pas juste pour des choses futiles. Sur le plan personnel et pas juste en surface … Même avec tes amis tu es comme ça ! Et si nous arrêtions d'être aveuglées par la colère et la crainte ?

-Tu veux dire oublier la rancœur ? Le cœur avant la raison ? je me moque

-C'est bien ce que tu m'as proposé, souligne la préfète en chef, tu devrais faire de même, tu serais plus sereine et moins torturée. »

Nous nous regardons et nous remettons au travail. Nous sommes d'accord... Du moins, je suis en partie d'accord.

Mon cœur s'est fortement serré. Ai-je pensé à Black ? Est-il sincère ? Puis-je lui faire confiance ?

Comment savoir, lorsqu'on est Velane, si on est aimée pour son intérieur, et non son physique irrésistible ?

Je suis totalement perdue…

Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider mon amie, tiens !

« Et puis, Potter n'est pas Severus, je lâche innocemment

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

De l'amour inconditionnel que ton 'soi disant' meilleur ami éprouve pour toi ? Ou du fait que tu avais de profonds sentiments pour lui que tu ne t'es jamais avoué car tu ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié ? Mais que malheureusement, il nous a échappé, et que tu n'es pas capable d'accepter la dualité de l'être humain, la complexité de l'esprit, l'opposition de sentiments contradictoires, de la dureté des temps troubles que nous vivons ?

« Même en colère, Potter ne te traitera jamais de Sang De Bourbe. Il ne te repoussera jamais, par égo. Il n'aura jamais honte de toi, il ne s'en prendra jamais à tes origines ou à ton sang, il s'en fiche réellement. Même si je pense que les événements ont excédé Sev, et qu'il a lâché prise et que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée… Je sais qu'il ne le pensait pas, mais il n'aurait pas dû … plier aux tensions ! Il a cédé à la colère, à la honte, au désespoir, et s'est raccroché à de mauvais sentiments et aux pensées perfides qu'on lui a insinuées… Juste le temps de quelques secondes, pas assez pour se retenir, mais suffisamment pour le regretter… et vous avez… 'rompu', si on peut dire. Il t'a poussé à bout et tu as craqué. Tu en as souffert, qu'il te juge, qu'il te rejette, comme ton adorable sœur, j'ironise. Mais je pense sincèrement que Potter ne le fera pas. Après tout, ça fait 2 ans qu'il se ridiculise à te courir désespérément après devant tout le monde. »

Lily me lance un de ces fameux regards et me tombe dans les bras en pleurant. Malheureusement, j'ai encore fait mouche.

« C'était mon meilleur ami … Et il m'a … Il m'a…

-Je sais que ça fait mal, je chuchote à l'oreille de la rouquine en lui frottant le dos, le nez dans ses cheveux, telle une mère qui rassure son enfant. Je sais qu'il t'a brisé le cœur et que tu ne peux pas le pardonner. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Vous êtes trop différents à présent… Il faut juste… Passer à autre chose, fermer ce livre de ta vie et passer au suivant, même si ça me peine pour Sev. Non, à vrai dire, il faut arracher la page de ce livre, tu ne peux pas avancer si tu persistes à penser à ta relation avec Sev pour conduire les autres. Tu vas te gâcher la vie ! Quant à Sev… Ça lui servira de leçons, à se laisser influencer de la sorte par ses… 'amis'… Mais pitié, ne te ferme pas aux autres parce qu'une idiote et un imbécile t'ont fait du mal par le passé, d'accord ? »

Adieu révisions, bonjour long câlin et discussions longues.

J'aurai, finalement, dû fermer ma grande bouche et taire ma langue bien trop pendue. Mais j'espère sincèrement, que ça aidera ma petite rouquine préférée… Elle qui ne se confie à nul autre que moi, qui fait la femme forte et dédaigneuse, mais qui dans le fond, n'est qu'une enfant qui a besoin d'être aimée et protégée. Au final, la seule personne qui ne l'ai jamais appréciée avec tous ses défauts et qualités, sans jamais s'éloigner d'elle reste encore moi. Le stéréotype de la Sang-Pure et pourtant, toujours fidèlement à ses côtés, avec notre indéfectible amitié. Et c'est pourquoi, si d'un côté, j'espère récupérer Sev du bon côté, je compte bien diriger Lily, afin qu'elle ne devienne pas une horrible mégère aigrie.

Potion, arrêt cours de potion, 2h d'arrêt.

Le cours de potions est toujours aussi chiant.

C'est comme faire la cuisine. Mais en plus chiant.

Nous étudions la potion explosive, très rare et instable, qui peut exploser à tout moment si elle n'est pas manipulée avec soin.

Je me demande sincèrement si Slughorn a un cerveau quand il nous fait concocter ce genre ce genre d'élixir alors qu'on a les Maraudeurs en classe. Ou moi qui aime tant faire des expériences. Je m'attends à ce que dans les jours à venir, les chambrées de serpents en fassent les frais. Et maintenant que je sais qu'ils ont une cape d'invisibilité, je comprends mieux comment ils font pour rentrer dans leur antre.

Je suis en binôme avec Lily, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps à ce cours. Et je m'attends à chaque moment que Slug nous sépare en mélangeant maison, ou sexe, voir les deux, mais toujours en me séparant de mes amis et me collant des gens que je ne supporte pas plus de 5 minutes.

Devant nous, Billy Swan et Jasper Stanley, deux Serdaigle, ont l'air passablement concentrés. A côté, Carlisle Hale et Edgar Bones lancent des regards à Rosalie Weber et Emmeline Vance. Les nuls. Derrière, Severus fait équipe avec Aurora Quinn, et franchement, il a l'air loin d'être ravi, car c'est une plaie en potions, à se demander comment elle a eu ses BUSES. Tristan Travers (le cousin d'Aurora) les regarde soi disant discrètement, tandis que Sulpicia Lloyd, une autre Serpentard semble plus occupée à vénérer Aro Parkinson, son mec à tête de dogue.

Je passerai le reste des élèves sous silence, tels que mes amis, qui suivent consciencieusement les règles de l'art des potions.

En passant devant les paillasses, Slughorn s'arrête devant nous :

« Miss Graves, me ferez-vous l'honneur de venir à ma soirée déguisée d'Halloween ?

-Déguisée ? je répète avec dégoût.

-Oui déguisée, ce sera très amusant ! pépie-t-il en faisant frémir sa moustache et rebondir sa bedaine

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ça fait des années que j'évite vos réunions comme la peste alors ne croyez pas que… »

Lily la Tigresse me broie le pied avec le sien, je la foudroie du regard en étouffant une insulte en Russe. Elle m'ignore superbement et offre son plus charmant sourire au maître des potions.

« Nous nous ferons un plaisir de venir ! assure-t-elle

-Vous viendrez accompagnées j'espère ! », s'amuse Slug.

Celui ci nous tourne le dos, non sans jeter des regards vers Potter et Black, et leur faire la même proposition que nous. Black s'apprête à prétexter quelque chose, mais Potter lui fait le même cinéma que Lily avec moi et assure qu'ils viendront, puis, il se penche vers son meilleur ami, furieux, pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils se tournent tous les deux vers nous, Potter avec un regard d'abruti fini et rêveur vers Lily, et laisse un Black un peu songeur avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est quoi ton délire ! je m'écrie en sortant du cours à la tornade rousse et auburn.

-Il est temps de grandir, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit. Il y aura du monde, des gens importants, pour nous faire un réseau, pour nous aider dans le monde professionnel. Des gens utiles et sympathiques, intéressants, qui nous apprendrons beaucoup et nous ferons avancer ! Des gens qui connaissent peut-être même ton père ou ta famille ! Qui pourraient répondre à tes questions, et qui savent peut-être comment remédier à ton petit problème de contrat. »

Je regarde ma meilleure amie, suspicieuse, intimement persuadée que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour me piéger salement et me forcer à l'accompagner à ces foutues soirées élitistes, du style haute société sorcière, mais avec un professeur… Navrant !

« Hé Graves ! »

Vous vous en doutez, ça, c'est mon poison pernicieux à moi, la Grand, le Fabuleux, l'Insupportable Sirius Black !

Justement, il nous rattrape Lily et moi, tandis que cette dernière s'arrête pour discuter avec Lupin, Frank et Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Black ?

-Toi aussi, on t'a piégée pour aller à la soirée déguisée de Slug, constate Black amusé. Et toi aussi, tu es seule pour la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire …

-Pitié, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Bref, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble pour chercher ces déguisements ? »

Je jauge Black du regard en le toisant méchamment. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Tu peux toujours…

-Arrête, me fait Black en levant les mains en signe de paix et en fermant les yeux, en plus ça t'arrangera, on pourra faire semblant de sortir comme un couple, que tu me fais rentrer dans le droit chemin, ou du moins que tu essayes ce qui rassurera tes amis Mangemorts en puissance et leurs parents Mangemorts.

-Ce ne sont pas…

\- Juste cette après-midi et au repas de Slug. Le temps qu'on nous y voit, que tes potes aillent cafter que tu me feras rentrer dans le rang : pas besoin de s'afficher, ils croiront qu'on se fait discret.

-Non mais je rêve ! je m'exclame scandalisée, les poings sur les hanches

-Alors, c'est oui ? On fait semblant que ta mission repentir de Sirius Black fonctionne, et ils arrêtent de se mêler de nos affaires, ce qui nous arrange tous les deux, tu en conviendras. On sait bien que les secrets n'en sont pas à Poudlard, mais j'ai réussi à tenir les miens pendant 6ans et je tiens à continuer jusqu'à la fin.

-Tu y gagnes quoi, toi ?

-Que mon fan club me laisses en paix. », fait-il en lançant un regard vers un groupe de donzelles qui le fixent en gloussant.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, le regard en mode rayon X de Dumbledore.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'aimerai bien qu'on arrête de fouiner dans ma vie, ça ne m'arrange pas du tout ! Quitte à devoir me coltiner l'amitié de Black autant qu'elle serve mes intérêts : qu'on cesse de me harceler.

Au passage, prenez note que je suis contente d'être une fille, aucun mec ne monte un fan club à la gloire d'une fille.

« Ok. Mais n'oublie pas que ma paire de talons est plus élevée que tes critères de sélection Black ! je raille

-Super ! s'amuse Black avec un clin d'oeil. Cornedrue, Lunard, on y va ! Quedver nous attend ! J'ai un rencard avec la famille, parce que je suis gééééniaaaal ! » chantonne-t-il bêtement en rejoignant ses amis

Et ils filent comme des voleurs. Ça ne donne pas une idée d'eux comme étant fiables si vous voulez mon avis ! Des vrais gamins immatures

Lily me prend par la main comme une enfant avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, suivie d'Alice, Emmeline, Hestia de Dorcas et Marlène (Mary et Pettigrow n'ayant pas continué les potions) et nous partons pour le repas du midi.

En y repensant, au manège Potter-Lily, je comprends mieux pourquoi cette dernière ne nous rejoins plus pour une soirée pyjama dans nos dortoirs, et pourquoi elle ne nous a pas invité depuis 2 semaines. Heureusement que je n'ai pas parié, je risque de perdre…

Sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard, nous discutons de tout un tas de choses, sans se prendre la tête, et c'est très agréable. Par moments, lorsque nous croisons des camarades de classe, il me prend par la taille ou par les épaules, et j'ai du mal à me retenir de le frapper : ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour les horribles fouilles merdes de Serpentard qui balancent tout à leurs parents, qui peuvent très bien me pourrir la vie dès ma sortie de Poudlard… Et sachant que quelqu'un a peut-être découvert et balancé mon Père, je me dois de suivre les conseils du directeur et d'être prudente, et d'apaiser leurs tensions avec ma carte joker : fait croire que j'arrive à ramener Black du côté des Sang-Pur.

Et toujours cette inquiétante certitude qui me tiraille : quelqu'un m'observe. Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Une fois aux Trois balais, Black et moi buvons lorsque soudainement, en voyant la bande Rosier rentrer, suivi de son frère, son regard s'assombrit.

« Tire pas la tête Black, c'était presque une bonne journée ! je plaisante. Le mieux est encore de les ignorer.

-Et si … Le fait d'être un Black … Faisait que quelque chose clochait chez moi ? me demande-t-il sans préambules.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ! je m'exclame. Tu tombes dépressif ? Ou deviens skyzo ? T'as fait la fête avec des détraqueurs ?

-C'est une vraie question. 15 ans de vie et d'éducation, de sang et d'hérédité, de lavage de cerveau … ET si dans le fond je me révélais mauvais, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent me récupérer, me faire retrouver leur foutue pseudo raison ? Peut-être qu'ils ont vu ça chez moi. Après tout, nous avons terrorisé Servilus pendant 5ans, et fait des sales blagues aux Serpentard, même à ceux qui n'avaient rien fait ! Peut-être ont-ils raison, je suis aussi pourri qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, je fais comme eux, juste, ce n'est pas destiné aux mêmes personnes, mais est-ce que je vaux mieux qu'eux dans le fond ? Je ne crois pas. Je suis aussi pourri qu'eux, aussi mauvais, aussi noir….

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement Black ! je le coupe en posant ma main sur la sienne. Tu as beaucoup de défauts, tu as un sens des farces douteux, des victimes parfois innocentes, mais tu es une très bonne personne, excellente, pleine de lumière, et qui agit foncièrement en fonction d'elle. T'es peut-être arrogant, et hautain, et charmeur, et séducteur, et crâneur, et tout un tas d'autres choses qui m'agacent, mais Potter et toi vous êtes calmés, et ça fait toute la différence. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien ! j'insiste alors qu'il allait me couper. Juste, des mauvaises choses te sont arrivées. Et tu as survécu ! Tu les as enduré en attendant ton heure. Tu as choisi ton chemin, une voie périlleuse et risquée, mais tu as de quoi être fier ! Eux ne sont pas capable de le comprendre parce qu'ils sont trop bornés, donc on va leur faire croire que tu as moyen de te repentir avant de disparaître officiellement de leur radar, d'accord ? Mais je t'interdis de penser une telle chose de toi même ! »

Black me lance un regard digne de tous les mercis du monde. Puis, il se met à me sourire charmeur, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement.

« Quoi encore ? je demande agacée

-Il s'avère que je t'apprécie bien plus que ce qui était prévu, me lance-t-il malicieusement avec un de ces clins d'œil charmeur qu'il réserve à son fan club

-Ta gueule Black. Il faut toujours que tu gâches les bons moments ! »

Non mais quel imbécile, à toujours me chercher !

Mais lorsqu'il a dit ça, mon cœur s'est serré tellement fort… Et je crois même que j'ai rosi. Et je ne rosis jamais ! C'est officiel, Lily m'a lavé le cerveau avec ses mièvreries d'amoureuse. Foutue née moldue !

Le jour d'Halloween, Lily et moi nous préparons pour la soirée de Slug dans son appartement de préfète en chef.

Lily est déguisée en princesse Leïa, un truc de moldu, une espèce de longue robe blanche collant à la peau fendue sur le côté, avec des bottes longues, des manches évasées aux poignets, et une ceinture qui serre sa taille de guêpe. Ses longs cheveux sont enroulés en chignon de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle est vraiment très belle comme ça, je suis chaque fois subjuguée par la beauté de ma meilleure amie.

Quant à moi, je porte une tenue de pirate, ce qui m'amuse fortement. J'ai une chemise aux manches trois quart bordeaux qui tombe sur mes épaules, une ceinture épaisse autour de la taille, un gilet noir aux manches courtes tombant à mes genoux, avec un pantalon en cuir de dragon noir, des bottes hautes du même acabit, mes cheveux lâchés.

Nous montons à notre salle commune pour retrouver les garçons.

« Alors, c'était comment avec Potter ?

-Vraiment sympa ! »

Ok, ce n'est pas suspect du tout. Ça se voit qu'elle ne me connaît pas, pauvre créature.

« Développe ? j'insiste.

-Hé bien, il était doux et attentionné, un vrai gentleman, charmant, il me regarde comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde !

-Pourquoi seulement la 8ème ? Qu'est-ce qui passe avant Lily Evans aux yeux de James Potter ? je me moque, satisfaite de ma réplique.

-Arrête de te moquer. Il était vraiment adulte, et gentil, avenant, et même son humour a évolué !

-Et il embrasse bien ? je fais mine de m'intéresser.

-Mary sort de ce corps !

-Soit. Vous vous êtes rapprochés de manière naturelle et, il faut le dire, inattendu et discrète. Il a dû juger opportun de te montrer son meilleur côté pour une fois et en profiter pour te faire changer d'opinion. Après tout, il s'est assez fait remarquer pendant 6ans ! Et puis entre l'été qu'on a passé à se les coltiner, lui et Black, et le fait que tu vives dans le même appartement des Préfets en chef que lui, sans compter les rondes en tête à tête toutes les semaines… Il a enfin décidé d'arrêter de te harceler, et c'est une bonne chose aussi !Finalement, je pense pouvoir dire que je suis contente pour toi ma Puce. Et s'il te fait du mal, je le torture à la moldue, avec autant de souffrance que 1000 doloris et un brasier de Feudeymon ! », je résume d'un air docte

Mouais, je dis ça, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps j'aurai mis ma main à bouffer à des hippogriffes qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble, et nul ne connaît Lily Evans mieux que moi.

Comme quoi, hein !

Lily vire de tous les tons de rouge, ce qui me fait rire à la vue de son teint de poupée en porcelaine.

Puis soudain, elle arbore un air malicieux.

Oh oh, je n'aime pas ça…

« Et toi, avec Black ? lâche-t-elle enfin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ignore en relevant le menton

-Allez avoue le que tu retrouves chez lui ce que tu adorais tant quand vous étiez gosses !

-Peut-être, mais il a toujours cet air de Mr Parfait.

-Tu m'appelles tout le temps Miss Parfaite et pourtant tu m'adores ! », s'offusque faussement Lily.

Touchée ! Elle m'agace la rouquine.

« J'arrive à faire plus que tolérer sa présence dans mon existence, je finis par concéder de mauvaise grâce.

-Alisa Freya Grindelwald, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Avoue ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne relève pas que je ne vois pas quand tu me mens !»

C'est quoi ce doigt qui m'accuse et qui s'agite sous mon nez ?

« Bon, ok. Mais tu tiens ta langue !

-Parole de meilleure amie !

-Et pas de réflexions débiles comme Marlène, de blagues douteuses comme Mary, et psychologie à 2 balles comme Dorcas, et encore moins de conseils à la con, on a Alice pour ça ! j'insiste.

-Oui oui ! Allez balance la sauce ! »

J'inspire de manière exagérée et confesse non sans une pointe au cœur :

« Tu te souviens de la soirée des Poufsouffle?

-Pour ton anniversaire ? Bien sûr ! James m'a harcelée et toi tu as disparu un bon moment ! Lâcheuse ! râle-t-elle

-Justement… Black m'a rejoint et … il m'a embrassée…

-Ohhhhhhhhhh… et alors ? s'intéresse Lily en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur son lit.

-Je l'ai peut-être laissé faire…

-Et ? fait-elle en me prenant les mains

-Ok, ça va, c'est bon, j'ai répondu, ça te va ?

-Et alors, vous sortez ensemble en secret ?

-Certainement pas ! On s'est engueulés juste après.

-Pourquoi gâches tu toujours tout ? s'interroge Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que c'est Black, tu sais bien comment il est !

-Et s'il avait un autre côté qu'il essaye de te montrer et que toi tu refuses d'admettre ? Si tu peux le concevoir pour James, tu peux imaginer que son meilleur amie fait pareil, non ?

-Lily… Tu avais promis… je commence agacée.

-Ok, mais avoue que tu te caches la vérité ! Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

-Tout un tas de symptômes liés à l'alcool et au fait qu'il m'horripile… je dis évasive.

-Tu mens tellement bien à tout le monde, que tu arrives à te convaincre toi même ! souligne Lily

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Lily s'agenouille à côté de moi et me passe au rayon X.

« C'était pas l'alcool Alisa, nous savons toutes les deux qu'il t'en faut plus !

-C'était quoi alors ? je la défie

-Les frissons, la chaleur, le cœur qui s'emballe tout ça c'est… Des sentiments Poussin ! », me dévoile la rouquine avec douceur.

Pourquoi me parle-t-elle avec ce ton si maternel, comme si j'étais une enfant à qui il faut tout expliquer ?

Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas tort. Après tout, malgré nos jouxtes verbales et nos désaccords, Black et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés en une année …

« Tu sais, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que lui aussi en a, me confesse Lily en se relevant et en me levant du lit, je suis sûre qu'il a essayé de se déclarer, mais que tu as ruiné tous ses efforts, le poussant à se cloitrer dans ses derniers retranchements : ses jeux ! déclare Lily en observant rapidement sa montre. Allez viens, ils vont s'impatienter. »

Lily Evans, qu'êtes vous en train de me faire ?

Nous sortons de la chambre, et Potter et Black qui sont en train de boire un verre, l'un assis négligemment dans le fauteuil de velours rouge, l'autre accoudé à la cheminée, se tournent vers nous et semblent… Subjugués. En même temps, il y a de quoi.

Oui, je crâne un peu, pourquoi on excuserait les Maraudeurs et pas moi au juste ?

Potter s'approche et lâche :

« Vraiment, sans laideur dans le monde, il n'y aurait pas de beauté à apprécier… lâche-t-il.

-Merci pour le sacrifice Potter. », j'assène avec un sourire amusé

Certes j'apprécie désormais le personnage, mais ne nous voilons pas la face : il est incurable, et c'est tellement drôle de le tacler. Disons que je le tolère, ce qui n'est déjà pas mal.

Lily est morte de rire mais accepte le baiser de Potter de manière discrète et timide, ce qui, soyons clairs, ne lui ressemble pas. Parce que oui, j'ai vu ce baiser !

Black s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire de confusion, ce qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas, et qui m'étonne grandement. Il me fait un baise main avant de lâcher, l'air de rien pour détendre l'atmosphère (c'est moi ou il fait très chaud ?)

« Tu es surprenante Graves.

-T'es pas mal non plus Black.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu me regardes comme ça ! s'exclame-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse

-Je regarde beaucoup de gens, je dis de manière ennuyée, ça ne veut pas dire que je m'intéresse à eux. »

Il éclate de rire en aboyant et nous partons pour la soirée de Slug.

Lorsque nous arrivons, nous percevons divers commentaires du genre « Alors s'ils se disputaient c'était par peur de s'avouer leurs sentiments ? », je t'avais dit que c'était bizarre qu'ils ne se disputent plus autant l'année prochaine ! », « Attends, t'es le seul à pas avoir remarqué qu'ils trainent tous ensemble maintenant ? », « ça, c'est une belle histoire d'amour épique dont Poudlard se souviendra pendant des années ! ».

La discrétion de Poudlard, on peut être sûr que les commères s'en donneront à cœur joie dès demain. Rumeurs, ragots et potins… Combien de temps pour qu'ils se lassent de tout ça ?

Sachez qu'il est impossible de savoir si on parle de Potter et Lily, ou de Black et moi. Ce qui me fait rire, car Black et moi ne sommes même pas un couple (même si le but est de le faire croire aux rapporteurs de Serpentard, et éviter, oh ! je ne sais pas, de se faire attaquer une fois hors de Poudlard ?), à l'inverse Lily qui rayonne aux bras de Potter, qui n'a plus rien du petit connard arrogant qu'il nous montrait tant pendant toutes ces années. Il était temps que ça s'arrête.

« Mes enfants, vous êtes superbes ! s'exclame Slug en s'approchant de nous pour nous accueillir. Quels beaux costumes les garçons, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-James est un mafieux des années 20, et moi je suis un dandy.

-Cela vous va à ravir ! Et vous mesdemoiselles : resplendissantes ! Venez que je vous présente. »

Le maître des potions nous présenta à un écrivain, des journalistes (super pour colporter des rumeurs hors de Poudlard, merci bien !), un vampire (quelle drôle d'idée Slug, sérieusement !). Le dénommé Sanguini tente de m'hypnotiser, et le temps que je comprenne, j'explose de rire sous les regards agacé de Lily (je dois lui faire honte) et amusé de Black et Potter, fiers qu'il y en ai au moins une qui résiste à cette figure de Best Seller.

Sanguini est un homme grand, émacié, avec des poches sous les yeux et de longs cheveux châtains ondulés, un regard noir et perçant, et un air carnassier à peine caché.

« Désolée l'ami, je dis entre deux éclats de rire, mais voyez-vous, je suis à moitié Velane, je suis donc insensible à votre pouvoir.

-Ca ou autre chose, je me disais qu'il y avait une raison pour que votre magnétisme soit supérieur aux autres, me dévoile Sanguini avec un sourire en coin, mais il n'y a pas que ça …

-Hé ! Mon vieux, s'agace Black en prenant ma main, même si elle n'était pas Velane, elle serait tout aussi attirante !

-Et vous avez amené un preux chevalier, se moque gentiment le vampire avec un air supérieur vers Potter qui allait répliquer, mais je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Sanguini ! tonne la voix de son 'ami' Eldred Worpel. Venez donc vous désaltérer ! »

Dans un coin, Je vois Sev', Rab' et Reg' qui me regardent en coin. Bon, faut que j'aille les saluer quand même.

« Black, c'est ta main sur mon cul ? je demande en le regardant furieusement, incommodée par cette présence sur mon postérieur, gênant par la même occasion mon intention d'aller rejoindre mes amis verts et argent.

-C'était un accident, assure Black

-Black, ta main … Elle est toujours sur mes fesses !

-C'est toujours un accident ! »

Je retire méchamment sa main de mon corps et tourne les talons vers Severus, Rabastan et Regulus.

« Tu vas où Alisa ? me demande Potter.

-Potter, on n'a pas élevé les sombrals ensemble, je grogne en le fusillant du regard.

-'Lys, s'il te plaît, supplia Lily avec insistance.

-Ok Potter, appelle moi comme tu veux, mais c'est la 2ème fois que tu fais une allusion désagréable sur mes fréquentations. A la 3ème je t'écorche vif, c'est clair ? Et à la moldue ! »

Parce que les moldus sont tellement imaginatifs !

Et je tourne les talons sans demander mon reste.

« Salut Beauté ! me fait Rab avec un sourire alors que j'approche avec toute la dignité dont je peux faire preuve.

-Coucou les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans votre coin comme des asociaux ? », je me moque en leur faisant une bise chacun, agrémenté d'un sourire ravi de les voir là.

Severus lâche un grognement, et j'inspecte la salle du regard. Où est ce con de Rosier ? On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis l'accident de l'an dernier, et je doute que nous redevenions ne serait-ce que vaguement copains comme lors des événements des 28 sacrés, comme avant notre relation.

« T'inquiète, me rassure Rabastan en dodelinant de la tête, Evan n'est pas venu. »

Je hausse des épaules non sans un petit sourire satisfait. Le fait que Lily me force à venir l'a incité à ne pas assister à l'événement, et j'en suis ravie : qu'il me craigne ce sale petit connard égocentrique !

« Tu sais qu'Evan et moi avons toujours été très liés ? Depuis l'enfance et durant toutes ces années à Poudlard… Et je le connais très bien, mieux que quiconque, me murmure Rabastan, de sorte que nul ne nous entende.

-Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Rab ? je m'impatiente en tapant du pied.

-Hé bien, tu as remarqué que lorsque vous étiez ensemble nous nous sommes éloignés lui et moi. Je le connais, je sais comment réagissent les hommes avec les femmes qu'ils convoitent, et Evan est du genre à avoir le dernier mot, même si la partie en face n'est pas tout à fait d'accord. Disons qu'il s'arrange pour avoir ce qu'il veut…

-Il ne me convoitait pas puisque nous étions déjà ensemble, je le contredis, sûre de mon coup.

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, m'avoue Rab. Les gens ne se méfient pas forcément, car je suis toujours à part avec un livre ou en discussion avec d'autres, mais mon oreille est attentive, et j'agis lorsque les paroles qui me viennent ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour être dans le coin quand vous vous éclipsiez. Pour être sûr qu'il n'aille pas trop loin. Il ne connaît pas vraiment la signification du mot non, surtout avec les filles. Et tu es une très jolie fille. Je ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas te défendre, disons juste que j'avais remarqué que tu étais moins sur la défensive avec lui. En quelques mois, il avait réussi à t'amadouer, et je ne souhaitais pas te voir vivre ce que certaines filles de Serpentard ont pu vivre avec lui. Il n'a malheureusement plus rien du gamin avec lequel nous jouions, enfants. De ce fait, je me suis assuré qu'il ne te force à rien. J'étais là, quand il a essayé, Black m'a devancé certes, mais j'ai eu une conversation avec lui. Et je peux t'assurer que désormais tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille, il ne s'approchera plus de toi. C'est bien pour ça que maintenant il traîne avec la bande de Mulciber. Ca me peine car ils vont s'enfoncer les uns les autres. Il n'a tout simplement pas apprécié que je me tourne contre lui pour une fille. Mais il me craint suffisamment pour passer à autre chose. », conclue Rabastan avec un clin d'œil.

C'était donc ça. Je m'étais étonnée qu'Evan lâche si rapidement l'affaire, sous prétexte que Black ait contrecarré ses plans une fois. Et avec un sourire entendu, je remercie mon ami d'enfance, d'avoir joué le protecteur, dans l'ombre, pour sauvegarder ma dignité.

Je m'étonne de ne m'être jamais sentie surveillée. Comme quoi, lorsqu'on est trop plongé dans ses pensées, on ne remarque vraiment rien…

Finalement, même en étant profondément méfiante, on peut se tromper sur les gens. Jamais je ne me serai doutée de tout ceci. Et pourtant, je suis d'une clairvoyance et d'une perspicacité sans nom. Pour autant, je fais preuve de naïveté et d'ignorance sur ces sujets précis, et ce, malgré l'amitié que je porte à une fille telle que Mary, sans pudeur et plutôt bavarde.

Rabastan Lestrange, au fait, je vous en ai parlé ?

C'est un très grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns qui tombent au niveau de ses oreilles et aux yeux noirs, bâti de par le Quidditch, fanatique de lecture (même si elles ne sont pas toutes de bonne augure, certes, mais chacun ses fascinations) qui aime s'isoler pour avoir la paix, et il arbore constamment une barbe de 3 jours. Il est très beau. C'est un garçon analytique, synthétique et très compréhensif, toujours très calme. A l'image de Reg, il est assez influençable, surtout qu'il est sous la coupe de son frère aîné, Rodolphus, lui même sous l'emprise de Bella. C'est un excellent duelliste, un des meilleurs en sorts et en enchantement, il déteste la divination, comme tout bon Serpentard. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, il est assez discret et solitaire. Il ne sur-joue pas et n'essaye pas d'égaler son frère : c'est un sorcier hors pair et il le sait. Il fait la fierté de ses parents et de son frangin. Il est facile à vivre, et surtout, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

Alors que nous rejoignons Regulus et Severus, J'attrape le poignet de celui-ci, trop occupé à foudroyer d'un regard triste, loin de sa froideur et de son impassibilité habituelles, la direction de Lily et Potter, en train de rire et de danser, et l'entraîne discrètement à l'extérieur. Je sais que ça lui brise le cœur de la voir avec un autre, alors avec son ennemi juré et mortel, je n'ose imaginer sa détresse intérieure… Doucement, j'enlace mon meilleur ami, et lui frotte tendrement de le dos, afin qu'il puisse, pour une fois, se laisser aller à sa tristesse.

Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire, nous savons tous les deux, que Lily et lui, cette amitié, est tout simplement finie depuis qu'il a laissé échappé, excédé par Potter et ses potes, l'insulte la plus horrible pour quelqu'un de la condition de Lily. Qu'il a eu beau s'excuser, il n'a pas su s'expliquer, il n'a pas su se dévoiler entièrement à celle qui fut sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance, mais surtout, qui est et restera l'amour de sa vie. La seule femme, en dehors de sa mère et moi, qui a su le comprendre, l'apprécier, l'encourager, l'élever, l'aider, et surtout, voir au delà du physique, du jugement et des moqueries. Je sais que Lily a été là pour lui à bien des moments où je n'existais pas encore dans leur vie, et qu'il s'est toujours accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais voilà, la vie étant injuste, la fierté des deux individus en question tellement bien érigée du fait des tortures de la sœur de l'une et du père de l'autre, la peur de rejet, tout cela, a fait qu'ils ont choisi des chemins différents au carrefour décisif que fut la 5ème année. Et désormais, là où Lily vit sa vie de femme de manière heureuse et épanouie, Severus n'a plus que moi pour ne pas sombrer et pour l'accompagner, afin qu'il ne se perde pas trop loin dans l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'est enfoncée. Et Merlin sait à quel point je fais ce qu'il faut pour le récupérer, pour le garder en contact avec son humanité, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter : devenir un monstre implacable et cruel. Car peu importe ce que tout le monde pense, Severus Rogue est une bonne personne, et ce n'est que grâce à mon influence qu'il peut encore s'arrêter et faire marche arrière, et la tentation, la fascination, l'attraction pour la facilité qu'est le mal, même pour des choses les plus négligeables. Car un pas après l'autre, c'est ainsi qu'un être lumineux peut couler dans les affres des mauvaises actions. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un peu de temps pour lui ouvrir les yeux, lui apporter une solution. Et si je n'arrive pas à le faire reculer, tout au moins, j'ai l'intime conviction de l'empêcher d'aller trop loin dans les méandres des Ténèbres, n'en déplaise à Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, Travers ou Rosier, son gang de Serpentard. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai poussé vers Rabastan, cet être beaucoup plus mesuré ? Pour que, lorsque je ne suis pas là, Severus puisse profiter d'une bonne influence dans son antre de Serpents. Après tout, son âme n'a pas encore été totalement corrompue par la magie noire. Il peut encore être sauvé.

Après cet instant et quelques mots réconfortants, Severus se reprend, et nous rejoignons mon ami d'enfance et celui que je considère comme mon petit frère, avant qu'il ne soit temps pour moi de retourner en compagnie de Lily, Potter et Black, les deux derniers tentant de retenir leurs regards courroucés lourds de reproches.

Chose que j'ai beaucoup appréciée.

Nous discutons joyeusement, Potter dévorant Lily du regard, celle-ci semblant tout de même assez déstabilisée par ses attentions, Black et moi nous lançant des piques à l'occasion, mais dès que quelqu'un nous observait, il jouait le même manège qu'à Pré-Au-Lard en m'entourant de ses bras, l'air fier et protecteur. Nous dansons et je dois l'avouer, les mets servis chez Slug sont extraordinaires ! Pas sûre que j'y retourne pour autant.

Lorsque nous rentrons, Lily et Potter nous abandonnent à l'intersection entre notre tour et leurs appartements, et Black et moi continuons notre route.

Arrivés aux pieds de nos dortoirs, Black me refait le coup du baise main.

« Tu en serais presque agréable, Black.

-Tu sais, commence Black prudemment en me fixant avec intensité, c'était une très agréable soirée. Et je pense que notre plan a marché.

-Tant mieux alors, je dis en me retournant, bonne nuit !

-Attends ! lâche-t-il en me retenant par le poignet.

-Quoi ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et si on essayait ?

-Essayer quoi ? je demande incrédule.

-Hé bien, d'être ensemble. »

Il ne sourcille pas, comme s'il était sérieux, et moi je le contemple, interdite.

Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Pourquoi ça serait si choquant ?

-Je ne serai pas un autre nom sur ton tableau de chasse !

-N'exagère pas, soupire Black.

-Je n'exagère pas ! je m'exclame, agacée.

-Ce que je veux dire ma biche, c'est que peut-être, je ne suis pas… Sans cœur, ok ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-S'il te plaît…

-Donc quoi ? je coupe, furieuse, les poings sur les hanches. Tu me dis que tu te souviens de toutes les filles qui t'as abordé, avec qui tu as été et avec qui tu as couché ? Que tu reconnais chacune d'entre elles en un regard ? Que tu te rappelles de leurs prénoms ? A part mes amies bien sûr, j'ajoute sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Les gens changent.

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais on évolue, et moi j'ai grandi, tu ne peux pas le nier ! fait-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches, la mine sombre.

-Oh, et tu vas t'améliorer pour moi ? Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde ! j'affirme en croisant les bras.

-Je ne dis pas que je serai l'homme parfait tout d'un coup, et je ne dis pas que c'est pour toi.

-Oh vraiment ? Hé bien, Sirius Orion Black, je te défie de respecter toutes les filles avec qui tu seras pendant un mois ! Je parie que tu es incapable de tenir aussi longtemps, d'ailleurs.

-ça ne sera pas dur. J'ai prévu d'être qu'avec une seule fille. »

Et là, Black me plante sur place en montant jusqu'à son dortoir.

Mais c'était quoi, ça ? Un nouveau jeu ?

Connard !


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26- La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

Bonjour, cette fille s'appelle Mary MacDonald et n'a absolument aucune discrétion. Tu m'étonnes que Lily et elle s'entendent si bien !

Nous sommes sous le tilleul à l'écart près du lac, à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil : nous sommes la dernière semaine d'octobre, et l'automne a fait son chemin. Les feuilles rouges, oranges, marrons, vertes, se décolorent en un patchwork de couleurs chaudes et se détachent des arbres, tapissant généreusement l'herbe du parc.

« T'es vraiment mauvaise, maugrée Mary, exaspérée.

-ça va, c'est de Black qu'on parle, je réponds simplement en un haussement des épaules

-Il y a un an à peine, on parlait de la même manière de James, et pourtant on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est une crème maintenant, note gentiment Alice sous le regard fuyant de Lily.

-Tu pourrais tenter le tact, me souffle une Dorcas amusée.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder et se conduire avec quelqu'un comme il le fait avec toi, renchérit Marlène comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est un truc de Velane, je réplique de mauvaise humeur en cherchant du soutiens de la part de la rousse

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit à ce vampire, me rappelle Lily en posant sa main sur la mienne.

-Il t'a défendue face à un vampire ? s'étonne Alice.

-Il était comment ce vampire ? »

Et sans avoir rien à faire, je me débarrasse du sujet brûlant : Black.

« N'empêche, t'as toujours pas fait le rapprochement entre son amortensia et ton odeur. », se moque gentiment Hestia en me poussant gentiment de sa main.

Zut, je pensais qu'on était passées à autre chose. Je fais mine de tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix, en simulant un étouffement, geignant et gesticulant des pieds, avant de feindre la mort. Puis je me relève d'un bond en secouant la tête.

J'en ai marre ! Qu'on me fiche un peu la paix !

« Sinon, Mary, comment ça se passe avec Pettigrow ? je demande l'air de rien.

-Il est étonnant ! J'avais jamais ressenti ça. »

Mouais, elle disait la même quand elle couchait avec Black. Si vous voulez mon avis, nous avons un cas avéré de cœur d'artichaut, comme diraient nos amis moldus.

Constatation qui me prend par les tripes. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça me dégoûte qu'il ait fait ça avec ma copine après le coup de l'amortensia, comme elles disent. Peut-on vraiment être amoureux de quelqu'un, mais coucher avec une autre ? Surtout une amie de l'élue de son cœur ? Aussi tordu soit-on ? Je ne pense pas.

« Et sinon, je crois qu'Alice et Frank vont emménager ensemble ! s'exclame Mary en battant joyeusement des mains.

-Rien d'étonnant à ça, relève Emmeline, ça fait 3 ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

-On n'était que des gamins à l'époque, songe Dorcas, des adolescents débiles de 14 ans.

-C'est dommage que tu n'aies connu que lui, relève Mary en regardant sa meilleur amie.

-C'en est que plus beau ! assure Lily en passant un bras autour d'Alice tandis que Mary leur tire la langue de manière très mature soit dit en passant.

-Et vous, Dorcas, Marlène ? je m'enquis en détournant mon attention vers les deux Poufsouffle.

-Toute en désinvolture, assure Marlène.

-Et elle parle pour nous deux. », conclue Dorcas sur un ton sans réplique en fixant son regard troublé dans le vide.

C'est ça ! Et ton flirt intempestif avec Remus Lupin, c'est le fruit de mon imagination, peut-être ?

Nous nous levons au bout de quelques minutes afin de rejoindre notre cours de sortilège.

Black et Potter ont raté le dernier enseignement de Flitwick qui forcément, le leur fait remarquer alors qu'ils arrivent en retard. Histoire de se faire remarquer, comme toujours.

« Mr Potter, Mr Black, vous avez manqué le cours dernier !

-Ow professeur, commence Black, séducteur.

-Vous nous avez manqué aussi ! », avoue Potter avec un sourire charmeur.

Lily et moi levons les yeux au ciel sous les ricanements de Mary et Hestia : ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher ! Toujours à faire le spectacle. Je me demande même comment leurs propres potes les supportent : Lupin a un sourire affectueux et amusé, Pettigrow prend beaucoup de plaisir à observer la scène et se retient de hurler de rire.

Dans la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner, je ne peux m'empêcher de loucher sur les Maraudeurs, qui sont désormais nos inséparables. Toujours près de nous. Mary couve avec tendresse un Pettigrow plus affirmé, Black fait des clins d'œil en direction de Morgana Weaver et Yseult Bell, les copines de chambre de Leslie Gillian et qui ont également un an de moins que nous. Ca a le don de me mettre en rogne, là où ces dernières années, ça ne faisait que m'exaspérer. Comme quoi, tout change en grandissant.

Sauf cette impression de regard brûlant ma nuque depuis plusieurs semaines. C'est que ça en devient gênant, à force.

La Gazette du sorcier est livrée à Frank, Alice et Potter, dont les parents travaillent au Ministère. Au fil de leur lecture, je vois Potter froncer les sourcils, Frank jeter des regards vers la table Poufsouffle, et Alice pâlir à vue d'œil.

C'est en lisant la Gazette tendue à Lily par Alice que je comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment.

NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS :

LA BRIGADE D'ELITE ET LE BUREAU DES AURORS DANS LE FLOU

Nul n'est sans savoir que la puissance du Mage Noir Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom a dramatiquement augmenté ces 10 dernières années, avec une réelle emphase ces 3 dernières. Les disparitions, tortures et meurtres se font de plus en plus fréquents, et toujours dans un brouillard de mystère.

(…)

Il est de plus en plus difficile de se sentir en sécurité : Moldu, Né Moldu, Sang-Mêlé, Même les Sangs-Purs non affiliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Traîtres à leur Sang sont les victimes préférées des partisans de Vous Savez Qui.

(…)

Vous trouverez en page 3 les conseils en cas d'attaque ou de l'apparition de la célèbre et horrifiante marque des ténèbres.

En dernière page, la liste des blessés, disparus et assassinés.

(…)

Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alexeï Graves

Je ne fais que parcourir et sauter l'article en une du journal avant de voir que Mary arrache des mains de Lily la Gazette pour regarder la liste des blessés.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Mary semble tétanisée, et Lily se fait tremblante. Je leur prends le journal, agacée et lit cette stupide liste.

Malo McKinnon – blessé par un sortilège de magie noire ce matin – en soins intensifs à Ste Mangouste.

Lorsque je lève les yeux, je vois que le Directeur et que Marlène ont disparu.

Le patriarche McKinnon est le chef de la Brigade d'élite, chargé de retrouver les disparus en liaison avec le bureau des Aurors, les évadés et les criminels en fuite. Il est marié à une Moldue qui travaille dans les soins à base de plantes naturelles, l'homéopathie, l'acupuncture.

Au cours de métamorphose, McGonagall nous annonce que notre amie est partie rejoindre son père à Ste Mangouste pour 3 jours, qu'elle ne reviendra que mercredi, et qu'elle s'attend à ce qu'on lui laisse du temps et de l'espace.

J'imagine sans peine ce que mon amie peut ressentir. Au moins, elle sait où est son père et comment il va.

S'il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais, ce sont les pitreries des Maraudeurs. Et le professeur McGonagall est de loin la plus acharnée du corps enseignant dans le dressage de Maraudeurs.

« Mr Black, pourquoi parlez-vous pendant mon cours ? demande finalement l'enseignante, après avoir rejoint la table du fond en quelques pas souples.

-Professeur, pourquoi parlez-vous pendant ma conversation ? »

Ils se dévisagent, puis lentement, Black recule dans le fond de son siège, levant les mains en signe de reddition, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et un regard confiant. Et contre toute attente, la McGo secoue la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en expirant exagérément avant de reprendre.

« elle ne va pas le punir ? s'offusque Lily.

-Avoue que c'était marrant.

-Il manque de respect à un professeur !

-Il ne nous a pas fait perdre de points, au moins, accorde lui ça, je m'amuse.

-Je suis définitivement pas assez payée pour ce travail, marmonne McGonagall en passant à côté de nous pour se replacer derrière son bureau. Bien, reprenons ! ajoute-t-elle plus fort. Vous étiez sensé me remettre un papier sur les événements actuels en matière de métamorphose.

-Et je l'ai fait ! assure Black sous le regard perçant de la directrice de maison.

-Non, c'était la Gazette du sorcier du jour avec votre nom écrit en haut, réplique durement la vieille.

-C'est un papier, énonce Black, sur des événements actuels, et ça parlait de métamorphose.

-Bien. Passons, soupire McGo. J'ai besoin de toute votre attention pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, qui sera l'un des plus compliqués de l'année…

-Vous ne pourrez pas supporter ma totale attention, ricane Black dans notre dos.

-Je suppose que vous avez tous continué à préparé le Guide de Métamorphose Avancée afin que nous en discutions.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne suis pas près pour ce genre de conversation ! s'écrie Potter en se levant et en gesticulant.

-Mr Potter, asseyez-vous et essayez de ne rien casser !

-Je ne peux rien promettre, professeur !

-Mr Black ! Je vous ai demandé d'être attentif. Oui, à toute la classe, même vous, ajoute-t-elle alors que Black pointe son index vers son cœur avec un air étonné.

-Je pensais que vous aviez fini ! s'excuse-t-il

-Quand vous voyez mes lèvres bouger, cela signifie que je continue de parler !

-Vous auriez pu être en train de bailler ou de mâcher quelque chose, tente Potter.

-ça se saurait si elle était patiente, glisse Mary à Alice devant nous.

-Bien, le devoir est à rendre dans une semaine, n'attendez pas la veille au soir, bien que certains n'écoutent pas ou ne semblent pas réaliser que je suis toujours en train de parler. Ai-je été claire ? ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse des Maraudeurs.

-La bonne réponse est-elle oui ? hasarde Potter.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, oui, acquiesce Black.

-Mr Potter, Mr Black, je vais vous demander de sortir un moment, déclare le maître en métamorphose avec un regard qui lance des éclairs.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonne Black.

-Parce que vous m'agacez et que je perds patience.

-Et je vous félicite, vous êtes officiellement les pires élèves que j'ai eu, de toute ma carrière

-On a réussi ! babille Black en se décidant enfin à prendre la porte avec Potter

-Je savais qu'on y arriverait, acquiesce l'ébouriffé de service.

-Ils ont de drôles de buts dans la vie. », note Alice, l'air songeuse.

Les deux meilleurs amis sortent enlacés comme un vieux couple en rigolant et en se tapant dans la main.

Autant, c'est proprement ridicule, autant, ça met un peu d'animation pendant les cours. Et on en avait bien besoin, avec ce qui arrive à Marlène.

Le lendemain soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, que McGo m'a laissé à la fin de son cours.

Je dépasse la statue gardant l'escalier en colimaçon avec un « patacitrouille », puis pénètre le bureau du directeur. Aussitôt, les petits cliquetis des divers objets viennent à mes oreilles en un léger bourdonnement. Le phénix a l'air aussi décharné qu'un augurey, si ce n'est plus. Je m'approche de lui, et le caresse gentiment. Il se laisse faire, tout en joie de me donner son cou déplumé rouge et jaune vieilli, quémandant plus de gratouilles sur ses ailes à moitié arrachées. Bientôt, il mourra et ressuscitera pour un nouveau cycle de vie. Fascinante créature.

« Fumseck est de nature plutôt méfiante habituellement.. »

Je lève la tête, Dumbledore est accouché d'une main sur la balustrade de sa mezzanine, un sourire attendri, le regard pétillant, un livre à la main. Il m'invite à le rejoindre et je m'exécute, Fumseck se posant sur mon épaule droite, tout en versant quelques larmes sur ma marque.

« Comment allez-vous, Alisa ? me demande le directeur qui s'est glissé à mes côtés.

-Inquiète, je souffle en parcourant les livres millénaires du directeur avec envie.

-Je le comprends, ce qui est arrivé au père de votre amie est affreux.

-Va-t-il s'en sortir ? je demande en jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

-Malo est un homme robuste, il est juste secoué. On l'a placé en soins intensifs pour qu'il puisse se reposer loin du chahut des urgences.

-D'accord. »

Un silence s'installe entre nous. J'ai tellement de questions à poser au vieil homme.

Ce dernier m'invite à prendre place autour d'une plaque en verre suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol faisant face à la cheminée, dans des fauteuils plus que bienvenus.

« Vous vous demandez comment je sais ?

-En effet. »

Le directeur eu un air las et dévisagea le cheminée.

« Je connais votre père car j'ai vaincu votre grand père, ça je vous l'ai dit. Je me suis montré disposé à le soutenir : il n'avait plus de parents, et malgré sa 20aine passée, il était comme un enfant perdu. La Russie est un pays incroyable, et j'avais souvent à faire là bas. Après le décès prématuré de votre grand-mère, Alexeï étudiait à Durmstrang, et nous nous croisions chez Bathilda à qui il rendait visite. Il était une sorte d'ambassadeur, de représentant du ministère Russe chez nous, en Grande Bretagne, alors il en profitait pour la voir. C'est en passant du temps ici, entre le Ministère, Chemin de Traverse et Pré-Au-Lard où il gérait ses affaires, que votre père a rencontré l'élite des Sang-Purs britanniques. Il a toujours gardé un lien spécial avec eux. Et vous savez qu'il a fréquenté Voldemort pendant que celui-ci s'était exilé de la Grande Bretagne pendant 25 ans, après sa démission de chez Barjow et Berk. C'est à ce moment là, que petit à petit, Jedusor s'est plongé dans la magie noire, a fréquenté les pires sorciers, et s'est livré à des expériences maléfiques, profitant des connaissances de Durmstrang et de l'affection d'Alexeï pour devenir plus puissant. Jedusor pensait gouverner avec votre père comme votre grand-père avec moi, mais ses idées étaient extrémistes, et cela a entraîné sa dispute avec votre père, qui avait en horreur tout ce qui lui rappelait la mort de sa mère ou l'emprisonnement de son père. Tom a continué à voyager dans sa quête de pouvoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décime votre famille, une fois assez fort pour le faire. Il craignait que votre père ne lui vole ses idées et ne prenne sa place. Il est revenu en 1970, soi 4 ans après votre arrivée dans notre zone géographique. C'est à ce moment là qu'a commencé son ascension. Les connaissances britanniques que votre père avait ont commencé à ouvrir leur porte à ce nouveau mage, et votre père a revêtu un rôle d'agent double. Nous essayions de monter une organisation indépendante du Ministère qui se battrait librement contre les Mangemorts. C'est peut-être ses agissements pour nous qui ont fait qu'il a été découvert. Je sais qu'il n'était pas facile pour lui de se montrer d'accord avec ses 'amis', tout en luttant dans l'ombre contre eux, non sans vous protéger de tout cela. Lorsque vous et Mr Black avez été attaqués, il m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous dans le cas où quelque chose lui arriverait, tout est réglé auprès du ministère. Afin que vous ne soyez pas seule comme il a pu l'être. »

Je détaille Dumbledore du regard, puis secoue la tête.

« Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi pour vous aider, me révèle Dumbledore.

-Et cette organisation, qu'est-ce que c'est ? je finis par demander.

-L'ordre du phénix, m'annonce joyeusement le directeur en se redressant de son fauteuil. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup et avons du mal à recruter. Au ministère, ils essayent de tout cacher des agissements des Mangemorts, et il est difficile de trouver des gens en qui avoir confiance. Il y a les frères Prewett et Surgis Podmore. Nous sommes soutenus par Amelia Bones, du Magenmagot. Hagrid, Alastor Maugrey, un grand Auror, mon cher frère, Arabella Figg, Elphias Doge.

-Puis-je vous soumettre des idées ?

-Faites, m'incite le directeur.

-Il y aurait les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily et moi, probablement Frank Londubat et Alice Fortescue, Marlene McKinnon et Dorcas Meadowes sans aucun doutes. Je peux me renseigner sur eux, mais Hestia Jones. Emmeline Vance nous rejoindraient ainsi que Benjy Fenwick et Caradoc Dearborn. Et peut-être Mary MacDonald, j'énumère en comptant sur mes doigts.

-Je pensais à eux, apprécie le barbu, je vous laisse donc voir ça avec eux ? », pépie le vieil homme

J'acquiesce et m'apprête à prendre congés du directeur lorsque celui-ci m'interpelle :

« Vous êtes jeune Alisa, vous devriez profiter un peu de la vie, et vous laisser un peu aller, loin de vos problèmes. N'oubliez pas que ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous sommes vraiment, bien plus que nos aptitudes. Ce qui compte n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient. Et surtout, l'indifférence, la négligence, font bien plus de dégâts que l'hostilité déclarée. Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre. Et puis, la vie n'est-elle pas trop courte pour avoir des regrets ou des remords ? J'espère que vous saurez faire bon usage de tout cela. »

J'acquiesce de nouveau, à force, je vais avoir un torticolis, pensant que mon directeur n'avait eu aucune logique dans ses réflexions bien énigmatiques

Lorsque je sors du bureau de Dumbledore, Black, adossé négligemment contre le mur, me chope le poignet pour m'attirer dans une salle désertée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Black ? J'ai d'autres hippogriffes à dresser,

-Il faut qu'on parle, me déclare-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

-Et de quoi ?

-De nous ! s'emporte-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

-Il n'y a pas de nous ! », je m'énerve, sans bouger, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

On se défie du regard. Les choses ne changent pas, finalement.

« J'ai craqué pour toi, souffle Black dans un murmure quasiment inaudible, à tel point que j'ai dû me pencher pour l'entendre.

-C'est ça, oui, je dis méfiante et un brin moqueuse.

-Quand tu nous as été présenté la première fois il y a 10 ans ! précise Black en observant le parc. Tu as défié Bellatrix. Et j'ai trouvé ça génial. Même elle, à qui personne ne résiste, t'a aussitôt adorée pour ça ! ajoute-t-il, un sourire débile sur les lèvres, le regard dans le vague.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu couché avec Mary alors qu'on s'était rapprochés ? je martèle, pleine de reproches.

-Parce que j'avais peur.

-Le Grand Sirius Black, avoir peur ? je demande moqueuse en posant mes poings sur les hanches

-Oui : d'un rejet, d'un refus. Tu l'avais déjà fait !

-Et Quand ça ? j'interroge, irritée

-Après le Poudlard Express, dès le lendemain de la répartition !

-Tu agissais comme un con ! je m'emporte à ce souvenir

-J'avais 11 ans ! Et tu m'adorais pour ça quand on était gosses !

-Tu es devenu un tyran, Sirius, et tu sais ce que j'en pense ! »

Nous restons silencieux, les bras ballants le long de nos corps respectifs. Ca faisait 10 ans que je ne l'avais pas appelé par son simple prénom. Ça m'a échappé, et mettons nous tous d'accord, ça ne veut strictement rien dire. C'est que ressasser le passé, ça fait remonter de vieilles habitudes.

Je le foudroie parce que je sais bien que tout ça n'est qu'une stratégie débile pour parvenir à ses fins (très peu pour moi) et tourne les talons, l'esprit pleins de souvenirs, ceux qu'on ne m'a pas volés. Non décidément, je ne suis pas prête à laisser Black entrer dans ma vie, trop de problèmes, de non dits, de mensonges et de cachoteries. Il s'est passé tellement de choses.

Il finit par me rattraper. Je m'arrête en soupirant bruyamment, les doigts de ma main libre frottant mes paupières lourdes. Je veux avoir une vie tranquille, est-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

« Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi ça m'a pris, tout d'un coup, de vouloir aller plus loin ? hasarde-t-il.

-Tu as sans doutes tes raisons, et je m'en fiche. Tu es un joueur, un chasseur, un challenger, un parieur et je n'ai aucune envie ni raison de rentrer dans ton jeu de gamin puérile.

-C'est à cause du contrat, figure toi ! Je me suis caché la vérité pendant tant d'années, et quand il y a eu cette annonce, ça m'a fait comme une décharge électrique. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser et t'oublier avec d'autres pendant des années avant ça, mais à chaque fois que tu étais là… Comme quoi, tu vois. Je me suis beaucoup foutu de la gueule de Cornedrue avec sa Lily Evans par ci, Lily Evans par là, mais au final, je ne suis pas mieux, c'est juste que je garde ça pour moi, contrairement à lui. Et quand on voit les humiliations qu'il se prend, on comprend pourquoi, mais … Tu me hantes la nuit, c'est une obsession, et franchement, fierté ou pas, je m'en tape maintenant, je veux juste que tu le saches ! »

Je recule et me dégage de son étreinte, interdite.

« Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ? demande Black, vexé.

-C'est compliqué, je murmure en reculant.

-Avant, on se racontait tout, se souvient-il.

-C'est du passé.

-Tu vois le chemin parcouru par Lily et James et comme ils sont heureux alors que ça ne fait que 48H ? Pourquoi pas nous ? On a le droit au bonheur autant que les autres ! Franck et Alice, Mary et Peter…

-C'est différent ! je me mets à hurler. Tu es trop têtu !

-Et toi tu es bornée.

-Laisse moi ! », je m'écrie en m'apprêtant à partir.

Je me sépare de son étreinte mais en quittant la salle, je l'entends marmonner, presque pour lui même

« Je ne parle pas d'un coup de foudre comme James pour Lily, ou d'une haine devenue amour pour elle vis à vis de lui. Je ne parle pas d'une amitié qui se transforme petit à petit en autre chose comme Alice et Frank, ou Dorcas et Remus. Je ne parle pas d'un défi métamorphosé en profond sentiment comme Mary avec Peter. Je suis tombé lentement, doucement, petit à petit, et sincèrement amoureux de toi, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis qu'on s'est rencontré la première fois, et ça, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je te parle d'un ressentiment, tout comme James pour Lily, à cause de la haine et de la jalousie qu'on a ressenti pour Rogue qui était si proche de vous. Du fait qu'on se voilait la face en se battant avec vous pour ne pas y penser. Du martyre de Rogue pour se faire détester de vous, et justifier ainsi nos disputes. Et sans le coup de foudre et les états d'âme de James, je ne me le serai probablement jamais avoué, je ne l'aurai peut-être même jamais remarqué, et garder ça enfoui au fond de moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis jamais sorti avec une blonde ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai arrêté de flirter et de me taper toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard après l'été de nos 'fiançailles' ? J'ai bien été obligé d'ouvrir les yeux… Et c'est toute cette histoire, qui fait que même un oubliette, même une hypnose, ne pourra me faire oublier tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Et voilà qu'il parle tout seul, maintenant. En entendant ses pas claquer contre les dalles, je prends vivement la direction de la salle commune, et me mets à penser à mes sœurs, mon frère, et ma mère. Qu'auraient-ils pensé de tout ça ? Que m'auraient-ils dit ? Leur vie ôtée trop tôt, toutes ces choses qu'ils n'ont jamais connu. C'est injuste ! Et moi, ne suis-je pas égoïste de ne pas me laisser aller, par … Peur ?

Et Lily qui m'envie ma témérité, mais c'est elle la plus courageuse de nous deux !

Mon père le savait-il ? Avec son don, l'avait-il vu ? Etait-ce pour ça, ce contrat, pour m'indiquer la voie, pour aider, forcer un peu le destin ?

Mais puis-je me permettre de faire confiance ?

Et surtout, les paroles énigmatiques et décousues de mon directeur…

Où est Alisa qui agit avec son instinct, sans barrières, depuis quand je me torture l'esprit ainsi ? A force de traîner avec des filles, je me mets à sur réfléchir comme elles ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Black qui me transforme.

Et pourquoi j'ai ce sourire débile flanqué aux lèvres en pensant à lui, aussi rageusement ce fut-ce. Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente si bien dans ses bras de fils de cognard ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me gêne autant qu'il me regarde comme Potter dévisage Lily ?

Je suis sûre que c'est une manière de m'amadouer pour gagner un défi à deux noises…

Je suis ridicule de rentrer dans son jeu, non ?

Ah ça, la vie est tout sauf un long fleuve tranquille !


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 – mésaventures d'anniversaire pas comme les autres

Le mois d'octobre arrive à son terme, lentement mais sûrement, et mon groupe d'amies reste toujours aussi soudé à celui des Maraudeurs. Black et moi ne nous adressons pas la parole, ou par discussion interposée par l'un de nos amis.

Cette semaine, c'est son anniversaire. Il va avoir 17 ans, être majeur, libre. Je l'envie pour ça.

Le 3 novembre tombant en semaine, une soirée sera organisée pour cette occasion dans notre Salle Commune, avec quelques Poufsouffle avec qui nous nous entendons bien.

Mais avant, il nous fallait terminer cette longue semaine, agrémentée des premiers cours de transplanage pour les gens nés au deuxième trimestre 1960 comme moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on offre à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout ? demande Dorcas, songeuse.

-On peut savoir de qui tu parles ? demande Mary. Personne n'a tout, comme tu dis.

-De Sirius ! s'exaspère Dorcas.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, il n'a pas tout, fait-elle, lasse, en me jetant un regard en coin.

-Bon ça va, on peut passer à autre chose ? je m'énerve, tandis que Marlène pose doucement sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu vas lui offrir quoi, toi ? hasarde Lily, sérieuse.

-Ma présence à sa petite sauterie, j'affirme fièrement en relevant le menton d'un air hautain

-T'es vraiment pas croyable ! s'offusque Mary en pouffant.

-N'oublie pas qu'à la fin, on regrette juste les opportunités qu'on n'a pas saisies. », me souffle Alice de manière mystérieuse.

Marlène est revenue mercredi dernier, et nous avons été là, en silence prête à l'écouter au cas où elle le voudrait. S'en était suivi un câlin collectif, et j'ai eu du mal à m'en dépêtrer. Emmeline a été d'une présence précieuse pour elle, ainsi qu'Edgar Bones.

Nous sommes mercredi après-midi, et nous trainons près du lac, comme toujours.

« Je me demande où est James ? demande la voix de Peter, alors que les Maraudeurs s'approchent.

-Je ne sais pas, soupire Remus en s'installant à côté de moi.

-James Potter est l'un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de notre époque, lâche dans un geste théâtral, Black qui s'assoit entre Dorcas et Emmeline.

-COMMENT CA ? hurle Potter en courant vers nous, sorti de nulle part. QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR « L'UN DES » ? ajoute-t-il, furieux, sous les rires de toute le monde.

-Le voilà ! pouffe Black en montrant son ami des mains.

-C'est donc comme ça que vous faites ! s'exclame Lily moqueuse. Faudra que j'y pense. »

Honnêtement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'un moment de notre 4ème année, où Potter et Black avaient tenté la même chose. Black ne trouvait pas son meilleur ami, et s'était mis à crier au milieu de la grande salle que le cul de Lily était magnifique. Potter avait déboulé de l'entrée du château en hurlant « QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? QUI A DIT ÇA ? », essoufflé et en colère. Black avait dit à Pettigrow et Lupin que ça marchait à tous les coups. Et puis, Lily s'était levée de son devoir de métamorphose, un livre de sortilèges à la main, et avait frappé la tête de Black en lâchant « merci Black, mais ne regarde pas mon cul. ». Potter avait crié de joie, avant que Lily ne réplique en hurlant plus fort que lui « toi non plus Potter ! ». Black s'était moqué de Potter et de Lily.

Avec Hestia et Marlene, nous avions bien ri.

« T'étais où ? s'intéresse Frank.

-Oh, heum, je faisais ma ronde, ment effrontément le lunetteux.

-Bon, pour ma soirée d'anniversaire, tout le monde dit que mes idées sont folles ! ils me gueulent dessus « mais enfin, c'est illégal », ou « tu ne peux pas faire ça », râle théâtralement Black.

-Comme à chacune de tes idées, rappelle négligemment Lupin.

-Ouais, et bien laissez-moi faire, bande de crétins !

-De toutes façons, on s'occupe de tout. », déclare Peter avec un sourire.

En effet, les Poufsouffle s'occupent de la nourriture (leur salle commune étant à côté de la cuisine de l'école), Peter et Remus vont chercher l'alcool (via le passage de la sorcière borgne), Potter et Lily s'occupent de faire venir les élèves des autres maisons invitées et les ramènent (étant préfets en chef), et Mary, Alice, Frank et moi, nous occupons de la décoration.

Le lendemain, nous allons au Club de duel.

Là aussi, je me sens épiée. Mais d'où ça vient ? C'est un nouveau truc à la mode ?

C'est une énorme salle rectangulaire ou chacun, par groupe de 2 nous entraînons aux duels, et donc, aux sorts d'attaque et de défense.

Ce sont les préfets-en-chef qui s'occupent de surveiller les divers duo qui s'affrontent.

Je me retrouve avec Rabastan, et nous nous affrontons dans un duel acharné. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui gagne.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais Mary qui était avec Marlene, et c'est là que je m'aperçois que Mulciber et Avery ricanent et conspirent dans leur coin.

J'entends alors un hurlement effroyable, et constate avec panique, que Mary s'est écroulée par terre, en se tordant et en hurlant de terreur et de douleur.

Ça , je le reconnaitrais entre mille : un doloris particulièrement mauvais.

Tandis que Peter, Lily et Alice se précipitent sur elle et que Dorcas et Marlene courent chercher un professeur, Frank Emmeline et Benjy éloignent les curieux qui traversent le couloir hors de l'entrée de la salle et Caradoc et Hestia s'occupent des autres occupants du club.

Je me retourne, furieuse, et lance un sort diffindo (qui tranche le visage des ces connards) à ces deux abrutis de Serpentard tout en m'approchant, alors que Black, Potter et Lupin arrivent en renfort derrière moi.

« Ca tourne pas rond chez vous ! je vocifère, démente

-Ce n'est qu'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! crache Mulciber.

-Nettoie ta bouche ! crie James avant de lui lancer un sort crache limaces

\- C'est la 2ème fois que tu t'en prends à elle Mulciber, t'es un homme mort, est-ce clair ?

-Et que vas-tu faire ? menace Avery en se mettant entre moi et son comparse, près à dégainer

-Attention Avery, es-tu sûr de savoir comment utiliser de morceau de bois ? se moque Black.

-J'ai vu des Sang-De-Bourbe comme tu dis, faire des choses dont tu n'as pas idée et que tu ne sauras jamais imiter ! je m'écrie tandis que Lupin récupère la baguette d'Avery avec un expelliarmus.

-Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! gronde Avery. Et toi sale ordure, tu vas aussi le payer, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Lupin.

-Je vais te tuer ! », je tonne en me jetant sur lui.

Je me rue sur ces 2 connards, lâches et infâmes, mais deux bras me prennent par la taille et m'attirent hors de la salle, alors que nous croisons Dorcas et Marlene qui reviennent avec McGo et Pomfresh.

Je me démène en hurlant à cet inopportun de me lâcher. Lorsqu'il me pose à terre, je fais face à un Rabastan qui semble dépassé.

« Pousse toi de là, j'en ai pas fini avec eux ! je m'écrie tout en le frappant au visage et au torse.

-Calme toi, m'ordonne-t-il en m'éloignant de lui (ses mains sur mes épaules), la prof arrivait, et je n'avais pas très envie que ça te retombe dessus.

-Laisse moi passer, je vais les détruire ! je continuer a hurler, folle de rage.

-Et qu'allais-tu faire, leur rendre la pareille devant un enseignant ?

-Je vais pas le tuer, t'as raison, par contre je peux le torturer, et je vais commencer par lui briser les rotules avec une batte de Quidditch et ensuite… »

Il m'interromps d'une main et me sonde du regard puis m'enlace fortement pour me forcer à me calmer. J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule en poussant un cri à faire retourner un mort dans sa tombe pour me défouler.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait recommencé.

En 2 ans, Hestia, Emmeline, Mary, Marlene et Lily ont interdiction de se déplacer seules, suite à la première attaque de Mary en 5ème année. La plupart des Sang-Mêlés et Nés-Moldus de l'école font désormais comme elles.

Et c'est devant des préfets en chef et moult témoins que ces deux connards ont retenté l'expérience, aux yeux et sus de tous.

Et une fois de plus, nous n'avons aucune preuve, car personne ne les a vu faire. Figurez-vous qu'ils ont beau être des abrutis finis, ils maîtrisent les sortilèges informulés. Et il y avait tellement de monde, occupé de son côté, qu'il est impossible de les incriminer.

Ca me met tellement en rogne qu'en retournant dans la salle voir ce qu'il se passe, je donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur de pierre. Mais je suis tellement submergée que je ne sens ni la douleur, ni le sang qui coule autour de moi.

McGonagall a viré tout le monde, et nous les suivons elles et Pomfresh (qui fait léviter Mary au dessus d'elle) jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Nous attendons dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

« Tu devrais montrer ça à Pompom, me dit Lupin en faisant un signe de tête vers ma main devenue violette et enflée.

-Ce n'est rien, je grommelle.

-Tu as été surprenante, me confie Black en se penchant vers moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai vu l'instant juste d'avant. Je suis tellement … je commence.

-T'inquiètes, personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher, ils ont bien joué leur coup. », conclue Alice alors que Pompom revient nous annoncer que Mary s'est réveillée et va bien, malgré le choc.

Mary passe le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie, et nous finissons la semaine paisiblement.

Avery et Mulciber ont une punition pour la forme, ses imbéciles ont lancé d'autres sortilèges avant de se faire prendre, comme la dernière fois, et il était impossible de prouver qu'ils l'avaient fait, même avec un Prior Incantatem.

Le vendredi, avant que Mary ne sorte, je me rends à la bibliothèque rejoindre Rabastan, Regulus et Severus pour travailler un devoir de potions.

Bien sûr, il faut que je tombe sur cet abruti d'Evan.

Après ce que m'a dit Rabastan l'autre jour, je me plante devant l'indésirable.

« Toi, faut qu'on parle, j'annonce.

-Allons dehors, me propose-t-il.

-Bien, je commence une fois dans un recoin du corridor. On peut savoir ce qui cloche chez toi ?

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parle, me ment-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Ne me mens pas. Je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, d'accord ? Tes deux sbires ont encore attaqué Mary, la dernière fois tu m'as assuré qu'ils ont fait ça de leur propre initiative et je t'ai donné le bénéfice du doute. Mais vue la raclée qu'ils ont prise, je peux t'assurer qu'ils auraient préféré se confronter à ta colère plutôt qu'à la mienne. C'est ta manière de te venger, c'est ça ? je déclame.

-Tu te fais des films poupée.

-Et ne m'appelle pas poupée ! je commence à m'énerver. Je sais très bien que c'est toi et Rab les chefs, et je sais que Rab n'est pas assez stupide pour ordonner un truc pareil, ok ? Alors avoue !

-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un menteur.

-Parfait ! Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Rosier ! Et surtout, comprends bien que si un de mes proches est de nouveau attaqué dans l'enceinte de l'école, qui que soit l'attaquant, je te prendrais comme seul responsable ! »

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et vais rejoindre mes 3 amis Serpentard afin de travailler.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, et de rédaction, j'ai enfin fini. Les garçons sont partis, ou plutôt, je les ai congédiés, car ils m'énervaient à m'attendre pour rien. Je peux encore rejoindre ma tour sans escorte, non plus.

Lorsque je sors de la bibliothèque, seule, de nuit, dans les couloirs, je me fais frapper dans le dos par ce qui semble être un sortilège, et je tombe dans les pommes telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Je papillonne des paupières avant de les ouvrir péniblement. La pièce empeste le renfermé, et est sombre, illuminée par des reflets bleus et verts. Je tourne la tête de toutes les côtés. A l'évidence je suis dans une salle désaffectée des cachots, si j'en crois la poussière. Je tente de me relever, mais des liens puissants me tiennent les pieds et les mains au dessus de ma tête. Je me sens toute ankylosée, depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

Va vraiment falloir que je fasse plus attention à mes arrières. Et puis sérieusement, qui attaque les autres dans le dos ? Faut être un sale lâche.

« _Merlin, mais c'est quoi ce bordel_? je gronde en tentant de me défaire de mes liens, en gigotant comme une furie.

-Tu es enfin réveillée… Parfait ! »

J'essaye de jeter ma tête en arrière mais ne vois rien. Cette situation, comme la position est très inconfortable si vous voulez mon avis.

« Evan, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? j'éructe folle de rage. Libère moi ! Tout de suite !

-Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, poupée, la salle est insonorisée et verrouillée. On est que tous les deux.

-ça tourne pas rond chez toi ! je crie. Lâche moi immédiatement ! ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !

-C'est pas un jeu… fait-il, un bras croisé sur son torse, l'index sur la bouche, les yeux au ciel, faussement pensif. Quoique ! Finalement, si ! s'amuse-t-il en faisant le tour de la table avec un sourire carnassier, posant les mains à plat sur la table de chaque côté de mes pieds. Ça ira plus vite si tu te laisses faire, susurre-t-il.

-Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes ! j'hoquète. J'irai voir McGo et Dumbledore, je peux te dire que tu seras viré vite fait ! j'ajoute en tirant sur mes liens qui me lacèrent les poignets.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, va ! Je peux te dire que vue l'expérience de Mulciber en la matière, je resterai posément à ma digne place, m'annonce-t-il en arrachant ma robe de sorcière, me faisant m'agiter de plus belle.

-Je suis… je ne suis pas … Pas touche, c _onnard_ ! », je remue

Je donne désespérément des coups de pieds dans le vide et tente de me redresser, mais mon corps est comme collé avec un sort de glue perpétuelle sur la table gelée. Et pendant ce temps, les yeux exorbités, j'essaye en vain de faire bouger ma baguette, posée sur un bureau derrière moi vers mes mains, sans succès.

C'est que, normalement, en se concentrant, j'arrive très bien à faire léviter des choses jusque moi sans ma baguette, mais dans la panique, je n'arrive à rien, et cela ne prélude rien de bon pour la suite.

Totalement affolée, je continue de me trémousser sur la table pour me défaire de l'emprise d'Evan qui a grimpé dessus, et se trouve à 4 pattes au dessus de moi, un main tenant mon visage en place face au sien, en serrant sur ma mâchoire, l'autre glissant sa main sous mon chemisier, après avoir vivement arraché mon gilet.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! »

Et je continue de hurler comme une cinglée en bronchant et en me mouvant dans tous les sens, chaque parcelle de mon corps hurlant jusqu'à déraison, alors que lui il ricane comme le pervers dépravé et libidineux qu'il est.

« Je t'ai dit que si tu te laissais faire, ça irait plus vite, insiste-t-il en collant sa bouche malfaisante sous ma clavicule dénudée, après qu'il ait mis mon chemisier en lambeaux.

-Tu vas le regretter… je crisse. C'est pas trop tard… Evan … enlève tes sales pattes !

-Je veux que tu me supplies, est-ce que c'est clair ? me morigène-t-il en abandonnant mon visage pour laisser sa main fuser sous ma jupe, tout en léchant mon décolleté. Ahhh ! Tes seins sont parfaits.

-Tu peux toujours crever, _salopard_! Ne me touche pas ! je mugis, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

-Je vais te dresser, tu vas voir ! Je vais t'apprendre à me résister ou me menacer … Je suis sûr que tu es toute serrée et mouillée la dessous… T'es pas prête d'oublier ça. C'est une grande étape dans la vie d'une fille… Tu vas devenir une vraie femme. », susurre-t-il en mordant mon cou.

Il s'assit sur moi et commence à déboutonner son pantalon, pendant que je continue de hurler, me retenant de pleurer.

C'est pas comme si j'allais lui donner quelconque satisfaction. Et s'il croit vraiment que je ne vais pas l'écarteler une fois libérée, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

« Allons, allons, qu'il me sermonne en s'allongeant contre moi, tu vas voir, au début ça fait un peu mal, mais ça passera vite... enfin... .ajoute-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Ca, bien sûr, c'est si t'arrête de frétiller comme un poisson. »

Et il me fout une gifle magistrale qui cingle et chauffe ma joue, me paralysant l'espace d'une seconde avant de recommencer a me débattre. Puis, il écarte violemment mes cuisses, et se cale entre elles. Et j'ai utilisé toutes mes forces pour les garder serrer, pourtant. Mais je suis vidée.

« Ne m'oblige pas à abîmer ton visage ! grogne-t-il contre ma gorge après m'avoir détaillée avidement. Ça serait du gâchis.

-LÂ-CHE-MOI-IMMÉ-DI-A-TE-MENT! »

Et je hurle comme une damnée, à essayer de lui donner des coups de pieds. Le goût métallique du sang s'écoule de ma lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il m'attrape et serre ma gorge, me faisant étouffer, alors qu'il colle de nouveau son corps contre le miens.

Instinctivement, je ferme résolument les yeux en gueulant et donnant des coups, ou du moins, je fais maintes tentatives pour me libérer ou pour l'atteindre dans ses bijoux de famille, pendant que sa main lâche mon cou pour retourner sous ma jupe, et qu'il recommence à me tripoter la poitrine.

Non mais le type, il est quand même en train d'essayer de me souiller, et il croit vraiment s'en sortir comme ça ?

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retentit à ma gauche et des débris volent dans la salle, et de la fumée qui jaillit de la porte. Une seconde après, Rosier vole à travers la salle pour s'écraser contre le mur, et Black s'avance à grands pas vifs, baguette pointée sur Rosier, l'air dément, suivi deux pas derrière par un Potter haineux, baguette également dégainée. Une autre seconde plus tard, le sort de lien arrête de m'entraver les membres et Remus et Peter accourent à grands pas vers moi, ce dernier retire sa robe pour m'enrouler dedans tandis que Remus me frictionne les épaules et le dos.

Je suis complètement amorphe, choquée, et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je suis passée d'un extrême à l'autre.

« Quedver va chercher un professeur.

-Non ! », j'articule, enfin, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, les yeux fixant toujours un point dans le vide.

Je tourne la tête vers Black dans le fond de la salle, qui s'acharne sur lui à coups de sorts, soutenu par la flopée d'insultes dégueulée par Potter.

« Tu vas me le payer Rosier ! tempête Black Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois.

-Pourquoi ? », s'enquit doucement Remus

Il me fait délicatement pivoter sur la table, les jambes dans le vide, et se pose face à moi, penché en avant, les mains sur mes épaules, l'air inquiet, tandis que Peter prend le relai pour me réchauffer.

C'est vrai que mon corps est gelé, pourtant je ne ressens rien. Un tableau a plus d'émotions que moi, pour le coup. Littéralement.

« Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je réponds platement.

-Oui … Mais enfin … il a quand même… bégaie Peter.

-J'ai dit, j'articule durement le regard flamboyant, qu'il ne s'est rien passé. D'accord ? »

Remus et Peter se lancent un coup d'œil et acquiescent mollement.

Quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin, presque rien. Disons, pas grand chose. Et vous connaissez les professeur, sans preuve, on ne peut rien faire, sinon, ça ferait belle lurette que Mulciber et Avery ne seraient plus dans cette école.

Non, il ne s'est rien passé, pas de quoi en faire tout une de filet du diable, non plus, nom d'un épouvantard !

« Encore un ! encourage Potter dans mon dos. Il va le payer !

-Laisse le moi ! gronde Black. Endo…

-Sirius, arrête ! » je crie d'une petite voix étouffée.

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds et me suis précipitée, bien qu'en vacillant, sur lui en poussant Potter, et j'ai abaissé sa baguette en tenant mollement son avant bras. Il tourne la tête vers moi, l'air sombre et le regard voilé.

« Les autres sorts ont l'air de pas lui faire d'effet, prétexte-t-il, faut bien qu'il voit ce que ça fait.

-Oui mais… je commence en déglutissant difficilement en baissant encore sa baguette. T'es pas comme ça. Tu vaux mieux que ça. S'il te plaît, j'ajoute en tirant en arrière sur son bras, rentrons à la tour.

-Bien, concède-t-il après avoir secoué la tête, carré des épaules et craqué son cou, c'est la dernière fois que tu l'approches, ajoute-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers le corps recroquevillé de Rosier, sinon je t'écharpe de mes propres mains. »

Je continue de tirer faiblement sur son bras en arrière, en chancelant, ne tenant que difficilement debout, et arrive enfin à le faire quitter la salle en m'accrochant à son bras pour ne pas m'évanouir, suivant Remus et Peter, et suivis de Potter qui scelle magiquement le cachot derrière nous.

Le silence du retour se fait dans un silence accablant, avec Potter que je sens gesticuler derrière moi, Black qui a l'air de sortir d'un enterrement, et Remus et Peter devant qui n'arrêtent pas de se retourner vers Potter en secouant la tête, ou en opinant du chef, comme s'ils échangeaient par la pensée.

« On ne va pas à l'infirmerie ? tente Peter alors que nous passons devant les portes.

-Non, je veux aller me coucher dans mon lit, je dis d'une voix caverneuse.

-Mais…

-Laisse tomber Queudver, dit doucement Remus. Il se fait tard. Elle ira à l'infirmerie demain, d'accord ? »

Peter hoche vigoureusement de la tête et Potter me double pour prendre la tête de file, carte du Maraudeur et baguette allumée.

On grimpe les étages tels des inferi, dépasse la grosse dame. Une fois au bout du passage, Potter, Remus et Peter s'installent devant la cheminée en entamant une discussion virulente à voix basse accompagnée de grands gestes de la main, tandis que je tire Black derrière moi vers son dortoir.

« C'est lequel ton lit ? », je demande laconiquement.

Comme un robot, ou du moins ce que je m'en imagine, Black montre le lit près de la fenêtre au fond de la chambre du doigt, et je l'attire derrière moi en tirant sa main, puis je l'assieds de force, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu … tu l'as frappé ? je m'étonne en fronçant les sourcils sur ses mains ensanglantées.

-Je voulais le tuer, répond-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais James m'en a empêché et après j'ai … tu … Je …

-C'est pas grave. », je chuchote en secouant la tête.

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain, prends serviette, pommade, désinfectant et potion, je retourne m'asseoir à côté de lui, et entreprends de le soigner, ses poings tremblent et sont serrés, ses phalanges blanches.

« Détends toi, c'est passé maintenant, je souffle en décrispant ses mains.

-C'est toi qui te fait agresser et c'est moi qui me fait soigner, s'agace Black avec amertume.

-Il ne s'est rien passé…

-Ah ouais ? et ça c'est quoi ? Et ça ? Et tout ça ? »

Il pointe alternative ma lèvre ensanglantée, mon décolleté rougi, et mes cuisses griffées. Je secoue la tête en continuant de m'occuper de ses mains avec délicatesse.

« C'est rien tout ça, c'est pas une gifle et quelques griffures qui vont bousiller ma vie, je lâche d'une voix implacable.

-Je vais le tuer … je te jure que je vais le tuer…

-Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine, je soupire avec lassitude, là, voilà, c'est déjà mieux, j'ajoute en me levant et en lissant ma jupe. Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie de croiser les filles dans cet état demain, je préfère attendre qu'elles aillent déjeuner… »

Black se lève et fouille dans ses tiroirs avant de sortir un pantalon de pyjama, un tee-shirt de Quidditch et deux serviettes qu'il me tend et que je prends doucement.

« T'as qu'à prendre une douche, j'irai dormir sur le canapé d'en bas, m'annonce-t-il avant de faire volte face.

-Attends ! », je m'exclame soudainement paniquée.

Il se retourne et me regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je baisse les yeux au sol. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

« Tu … tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi ? S'il te plaît ?

-T'as peur que j'aille lui casser la gueule ? fulmine-t-il.

-Je préférerai ne pas dormir toute seule cette nuit, je mens en plantant un regard larmoyant dans le sien.

-D'accord… soupire-t-il en se massant les tempes. De toutes façons, je n'ai jamais su te refuser quoique ce soit, ajoute-t-il en se retournant.

-Tu vas où ? je m'inquiète en lui prenant la main et en tirant dessus comme une gamine qui fait un caprice devant Honeyduke.

-Prévenir les mecs. Je reviens après, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce et le laisse sortir, puis pénètre dans la salle de bain. Là, je croise mon reflet, toute déparraillée, les cheveux ébouriffés, la lèvre gonflée, la joue rougie, les vêtement déchirés de part et d'autre, les cuisses en sang, la gorge, les poignets et les chevilles violacées, et d'horribles suçons dans le cou. Je me déshabille difficilement, allume l'eau gelée, et m'assois dans la cabine, mes bras entourant mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine.

Je vais tellement lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde ce sale petit fils de cognard…

Après avoir pleuré tout mon saoul, et les yeux désséchés, je m'extirpe de la douche, enfile le pantalon trop grand de Black et son tee-shirt de Quidditch qui sent le bois, la fougère, et la pomme. Comme dans l'armotensia.

Je secoue vivement la tête, me file des petites tapes sur les joues, et laisse échapper un grognement lorsque je touche ma joue meurtrie.

« _C'est n'importe quoi … N'importe quoi…_ », je marmonne.

Je pivote sur mes talons, me redresse en inspirant et expirant très fort les yeux fermés, les rouvre, et pénètre dans la chambre. Black est assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et regarde le parc derrière lui, en tailleur. Lorsque j'entre, il tourne la tête vers moi et se lève pour me frotter les épaules.

« T'es gelée…

-ça va, je dis en dégageant mes épaules de ses frictions, où sont les autres ? je m'étonne en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

-Ils sont partis dans les appartements de préfet en chef. James s'est dit que tu ne voudrais pas forcément croiser Lily. »

J'hoche bêtement la tête et me tortille les doigts.

« Viens, me dit doucement Black en me prenant les mains et en me tirant dans son lit, je te ferai rien…

-Je sais. », je le coupe sans le regarder.

Je me faufile douloureusement sous la couette, il me rejoint en gardant une certaine distance, remonte le couverture jusque sous mon menton alors que je me tourne vers lui, en position foetale.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-De ? Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?

-non mais… T'as failli lancer un impardonnable. »

Black me regarde et fait un grimace en fermant résolument les yeux. Puis, il les rouvre difficilement sans fuir mon regard.

« J'ai perdu mon sang froid. Ça arrive.

-Tu fais comme si ça ne t'atteins pas, mais ce n'est pas ton genre, je souffle tristement en posant une main sur sa joue.

-Tu peux parler. », raille-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Il semble se mordre l'intérieur des joues et je ferme doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

« tu sais, je n'ai pas connu ma mère. Enfin, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais… Mais mon père m'a toujours dit qu'elle pensait… Qu'on avait tous de la lumière et des ténèbres en nous. Et que le principal, c'était le chemin qu'on choisit : le côté obscur ou le côté éclairé, tu vois ? ça arrive de … Hé bien, de bifurquer à un moment mais … Le principal, c'est de revenir dans le droit chemin. », je le console en posant une main timide sur sa joue.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne et me regarde avec douleur.

« Tu dis tout le temps ça…

-C'est la vérité ! Quand on est enfant et qu'on tombe, on se relève et on continue, non ? Ben, là, c'est pareil. C'est comme la première fois qu'on fait du balais. Le principal c'est de garder son objectif en vue. »

Il acquiesce doucement et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

Un peu plus, et on oublierait que c'est moi qui me suis fait agresser !

« Comment …

-Tu n'es pas venue dîner, et à 22h tu n'étais toujours pas rentrée, et personne ne savait où tu étais. James et Lily sont revenus à 23h de leur ronde. Apparemment ils ont croisé Rosier vers la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme. Du coup, on a regardé la Carte du Maraudeur et… Quand j'ai vu vos noms ensemble, j'ai flippé ! ça m'a rappelé l'année dernière et je suis devenu fou… », dit-il en tremblant de rage.

Ouais, merci de me rappeler au passage que ce n'est pas la première fois que cet obsédé détraqué s'en prend à moi.

« Merci, au fait pour…

-C'est normal …

-Pourtant ces derniers temps, on ne se parlait plus. »

Il hausse des épaules.

« C'est pas important qu'on se parle ou pas. Tu comptes pour moi et je suis bien content que tu sois revenue dans ma vie. Alors qu'on se fâche ou pas, je me sens responsable. J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi. Faut dire que t'as toujours eu le don de t'attirer des ennuis.

-Mhmh …

\- Pourtant, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et je sais que tu t'en sortiras toujours mais… c'est plus fort que moi, tu comprends ?

-Oui … »

Je sens son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

« tu me crois ? s'inquiète-t-il.

-Sirius, tu es à 10 cm de moi et j'entends ton cœur battre la chamade, alors oui, je te crois.

-C'est facile tous les deux, non ? Comme quand on était gamins…

-ça serait plus simple si tu ne te moquais pas de moi sans cesse ! je plaisante.

-Je ne … Laisse tomber. »

Il se retourne et prend une fiole qu'il me tend.

« C 'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Je me redresse lentement, avale le contenu et jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule en me relevant sur le coude puis me rallonge.

Il est déjà 2h du matin ?

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius… », je murmure avant de m'endormir.

Le 3 novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Black. Ô joie, de l'alcool pour oublier toutes mes mésaventures.

Ma mission est de poser mon masque de reine des glaces, imperméable et impénétrable comme une statue de marbre, et à feindre bonheur et ravissement pour faire plaisir aux amis, afin qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Ni de ce qu'il s'est passé, ni de mes cauchemars, ni de rien du tout. Parce que, que cela soit clair entre nous, il ne s'est rien passé, et c'est exactement comme ça que je vais vivre ma vie. Ça, ça sera la meilleure revanche sur l'autre obsédé.

Lorsque les rayons traversent les baldaquins rouges du dortoir des 7ème année, je sens toutes les micros déchirures dans mes muscles. Péniblement, je me retourne, et ne trouve personne.

Personne ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est sensé être à mes côtés ? C'est ridicule.

Je m'assois dans le lit en repoussant les couvertures chaudes et douces et balaye la pièce du regard.

Il y a un lit plein d'emballages de cochonneries venues de chez Honeyduke, un entouré de divers bouquins, parchemins, et magazines de Quidditch, un troisième impeccablement fait. De part et d'autres, des pantalons et des chemises traînent au sol.

Attendez, c'est pas mon dortoir ça !

Je jette des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour de moi, complétement paniquée et lève les couvertures.

Ah ! C'est bon, j'ai un pantalon. Merci Merlin. Bon, maintenant, que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout.

Je m'adosse contre la tête de lit en jouant avec le bord de la couverture, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sans aucune délicatesse pour faire place à Black.

Ah ! ça me revient maintenant. Quoique, j'aurai préféré garder ça dans un coin de mon subconscient, merci bien.

Il avance en quelques enjambées souples jusque moi, un plateau d'argent garni de divers viennoiseries, chocolat au lait, thé, café, et confitures qu'il pose devant moi sur le lit, en s'asseyant par dessus les couvertures.

« Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas envie de descendre à la Grande Salle, alors on est allés aux cuisines pour te trouver de quoi te remplir l'estomac, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Merci ! je pépie en attrapant un pain chocolat amande que j'avale goulument.

-Respire, tu vas étouffer, se moque-t-il en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Mhmh… T'en as pas profité pour faire des conneries, j'espère ? j'hasarde suspicieusement.

-Moi ? se formalise-t-il en pointant son index vers son torse. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-rien rien, je fais évasivement.

-Il y a encore du monde en bas donc James est allé te chercher de quoi te changer, tiens.

-Un cerf dans les escaliers, ce doit être d'un discret ! je me gausse.

-Il est passé par la fenêtre en balai. », me dévoile-t-il.

Je ricane bêtement, et un petit déjeuner, une douche et un habillement plus tard, je suis habillée d'un pantalon de tailleur noir et d'un pull ample à grosses mailles bleu nuit qui tombe sur mes épaules et sur ma taille. J'enroule une étoffe de la même couleur pour cacher mon cou. Comme ça, on ne voit rien des séquelles qu'a subit mon corps, c'est parfait. Comme si rien ne s'était vraiment passé.

Toute la journée, je n'ai pas été seule une fois, ou bien sans être entourée de mes nouveaux gardes du corps attitrés, ou bien acculée par mes amis. A la fin, j'en est eu tellement marre de ne pas être seule, que je me suis installée dans l'un des gros fauteuils de la Salle Commune, jambes rabattues sous mes fesses, près du feu, avec un roman moldu que Lily m'a filé 'Les Hauts de Hurlevent' sur les genoux, un énorme macaron et un thé russe posés sur la table basse. Le Gramophone de notre salle tourne des airs de composition classique, du Tchaïkovski au Beethoven, de valse viennoise, anglaise, hongroise, musette, tango, pour passer à du Croque Mitaine, beaucoup plus rock.

« Poussin ! s'écrie Lily en déboulant comme la tornade de feu qu'elle est du passage de la Grosse Dame.

-C'est l'heure ! pépie Mary.

-Quoi ? je demande sans lever mon regard de mon livre.

-La préparation de la fête. »

Je ferme sèchement mon livre après avoir marqué la page, et me lève. Adieu viennoiserie et douceur sucrée liquide… A moi, préparation de soirée surprise.

La salle est décorée, le coin bar et buffet est fin prêt, il ne reste plus que le roi de la fête.

Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow l'ont attiré à l'extérieur pour une vengeance contre Mulciber et Avery, et, j'imagine aisément, Rosier, ce qui est sensé les occuper pendant quelques heures, le temps que tout le monde arrive.

Enfin, 18h, nous les attendons, tous cachés.

Nous entendons le portrait de la grosse dame se décaler, et, au moment où ils pénètrent dans la salle, nous sortons tous de derrières les fauteuils et canapés que nous avons mis au fond de la salle en hurlant « SURPRISE », tout en lançant diverses étincelles de lumière de toutes les couleurs, confettis, ballons, vifs d'or (de la collection personnelle de Potter s'il vous plaît) et origamis en parchemins qui virevoltent tout autour de nos tête.

Sur les murs, tout un tas de photos de nos 7 années d'études sont collées, les Maraudeurs, l'équipe de Quidditch, Frank, les filles et moi, Hestia, Emmeline, Dorcas, Marlene, Benjy et Caradoc même quelques photos de notre enfance.

Il en a les yeux humides tellement il est touché, et nous l'applaudissons tous.

La fête bat son plein, je constate même que Dorcas et Aidan se sont séparés mais sont restés bons amis, et que Benjy tourne autour de Malrène, tandis qu'Emmeline et Edgar se rapprochent. Je vois même Dorcas et Lupin se lancer des regards en coin.

Bien sûr, Lupin n'osera jamais faire le premier pas parce que c'est un crétin. De ce fait je vais les interrompre, lui et Potter, en me plantant devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, le regard menaçant.

« Bon Potter, faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que… commence-t-il, craintif.

-Quelles sont tes vraies intentions envers ma meilleure amie ? je le coupe.

-Lily… Elle me fait voir les choses différemment… Genre, il n'y a pas que le Quidditch et les blagues. Elle me rend meilleur. »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère, car il m'a fixée sans jamais ciller, avec un sourire de débile collé aux lèvres.

« Ok, ton cas est réglé, mais toi, j'ajoute en me tournant vers Lupin, tu vas arrêter de jouer au con.

-Mais Ali je n'ai…

-Hop hop hop, ne m'interromps pas, ça me met en rogne ! Tu sais que tu es stupide, non ? Avec tes conneries de problème de fourrure, comme dit Potter, que tu ne veux pas imposer, comme quoi t'as peur de blesser les autres, que personne ne saura t'aimer comme ça, que ça serait égoïste et blablabla. Et ben grande nouvelle : y a des gens qui t'acceptent et qui t'aiment. On a tous nos malédictions, la tienne est juste différente. Alors arrête de t'empêcher d'être heureux, et de fuir les femmes ! C'est pas une vie. Surtout que tu fais du mal à ceux qui s'intéressent à toi. Ah oui, le côté mystérieux et inatteignable c'est sexy et attirant, et au bout d'un moment, ça gonfle tout le monde.

-Je sais tout ça Ali mais…

-Non, me prends pas pour une conne Remus. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu vos regards en coin à Dorcas et toi ? ça fait combien de temps que ça dure, j'ajoute tandis qu'il baisse les yeux, oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors tu vas te bouger les fesses, et tu vas aller lui parler. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de t'approcher s'ils le veulent : ça n'a pas marché avec tes amis, ça n'a pas marché avec Lily et moi, ça ne marchera pas avec les autres !

-Et si elle me repoussait ? ose me demander Lupin en levant enfin les yeux vers moi.

-Sache que tout le monde a peur de ça, ok ? Le rejet… T'en as pas le monopole !

-Tu peux parler, t'as vu comment tu te conduis avec Patmol ? marmonne Potter.

-T'as raison Potter, comme quoi tu ne dis pas que des conneries ! je dis soudainement. Lupin, si je le fais, tu le feras ?

-Vas y, montre moi !», se moque Lupin.

Quel débile, il croit vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de relever un défi ? Il ne me connait vraiment pas ce petit !

Je tourne les talons et vais vers Black, accoudé au bar, la tête entre les bras, face contre la table. Ce faisant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher à repenser à tous ces signes, toutes ces orientations de la part de mes amis, et les mots de Dumbledore, qui sur le coup me paraissaient tellement insensés, mais qui finalement sont l'évidence même. Je me glisse à côté de lui et le gigote un peu.

« Hé la star de la fête, 22h et déjà bourré ?

-Toujours le mot juste Graves, grogne Black en relevant la tête vers moi.

-Ca va, n'en fais pas un drame, je plaisante en le poussant par le bras.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas comprendre, soupire-t-il en secouant la tête, l'air triste. Comment je peux m'amuser quand je ne peux avoir la seule chose que je veux ?

-Explique toi alors, puisque je suis si bête.

-Ben je pourrai honnêtement avoir la fille que je veux, on le sait tous, j'ai juste à choisir. Ou celles qui sont déjà prises par exemple, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais pas toi. J'ai beau essayer, y a rien qui marche. Peu importe le temps que tu me donnes : un mois, un an, une décennie, un siècle tu me repousses toujours. Tu voulais une liste ? Je peux t'en faire une. J'adore les défis, la fille de Serdaigle, brune aux yeux dorés, elle était froide, mais quelques verres de whisky pur feu et pouf ! Tu dis que je suis sans cœur, mais j'ai été attiré par des filles. Pas Lily, attention, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas belle, mais elle est à Cornedrue. Dorcas est à fond sur Remus, et lui, il pourrait écrire des sonnets juste pour elle. J'ai eu ce truc avec Marlene une fois, où on s'est embrassés en 4ème année avant que James ne sorte avec elle pour rendre jalouse Lily, mais elle était bourrée, pas moi hein, mais tu vois, elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en souvienne. Et puis y a Mary, qui est maintenant avec Peter, c'est trop de tentations, je pourrais la casser. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais toi, t'es incroyable, surprenante, forte, et belle, et intelligente, et drôle, mais aimante, compréhensive, à l'écoute et loyale et tout… Et on sait tous les deux pourquoi t'es inatteignable. J'ai fait avec, j'attends de passer à autre chose, en te provoquant, pendant toutes ces années, parce que tu ne montrais plus aucun signe d'intérêt, ne serait-ce qu'amical ! Ces sentiments ne sont pas qu'un simple coup de cœur d'adolescent bourré d'hormones ! Pour une fois que j'apprécie vraiment une fille, ce n'est pas réciproque, ironique, non ? tu parles d'une chance ! A croire que je suis maudit. »

Il ne devrait pas me dire ça, mais il babille comme si de rien n'était, et de toute évidence il voulait vider son sac.

Ça pourrait très bien être l'alcool qui le déshinibe totalement. Une théorie à creuser, en somme.

Il me fixe, intensément, avec différentes émotions qui passent dans ses yeux orageux, attendant ma réponse, mais ce ne sont que des vagues de chaud et de froid qui me tétanisent. Il veut voir, il est complétement abattu alors que c'est son anniversaire, et il bascule sur sa chaise, prêt à tomber, comme s'il voulait s'effondrer devant moi. Il prend une fois de plus un gros risque face à moi. Ou alors c'est un effet secondaire du Whisky Pur Feu qu'il s'est enfilé sans rien manger ces 4 dernières heures, qui fait qu'il n'a plus peur, qu'il n'assaisonne pas son discours de blagues ?

Ou est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier qui le perturbe encore…

Bon, il va falloir que je me décontracte un peu, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi morose.

« Encore un de vos challenges débiles de Maraudeurs ?

-Arrête de voir le mal n'importe où ! Que faut-il faire pour que tu me crois ? J'en ai marre tu vois. D'éprouver tout ça, et toi, tu veux juste être amis. Et moi j'accepte, comme un con, alors que ça me fait du mal constamment. Mais ça marchait quand on était gosses, ça ! Maintenant c'est différent. Je voulais juste le dire au moins une fois dans ma vie… et je préfère que ça soi pour toi, parce que c'est ce que je ressens. C'est une première pour moi, d'éprouver ça pour quelqu'un. Alors je suis peut-être maladroit.. _._ »

Je me lève de mon tabouret, très lentement, et m'approche de lui, prenant son visage fixant le sol dans mes mains, et le forçant à relever la tête. Il a un regard… C'est sa manière de me regarder, à ce moment là… Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, parce que j'étais trop persuadée c'était pour se moquer de moi, me rendre folle, s'amuser, ou juste le sang de Vélane qui faisait effet… Mais là, je le vois c'est… C'est le même que _lui_ …

Mais comment je fais pour me rappeler de ça ?

« Prouve le moi, alors. »

Et je tourne les talons, me dirigeant vers Lily, Mary, Pettigrow, Alice et Frank pour parler, ma fidèle vodka violette avec moi.

2h s'écoulent, et je vois du coin de l'œil, Potter et Lupin discuter avec Black qui petit à petit, reprend contenance, comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement, ça n'aura pas été long. Je le savais bien, que c'était des conneries, un jeu d'acteur. Comme si je pouvais accepter de devenir un simple nom sur une liste.

Et puis minuit, sonne, je sens une ombre derrière moi passer dans mon dos, glisser un bras autour de ma taille, me collant d'irrésistibles frissons, et de l'autre, me tourne délicatement la tête. Et c'est Black, en fait, qui colle chastement et délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'une de mes mains se pose sur la sienne qui est sur mon vente, l'autre va s'emmêler dans les cheveux qui sentent l'herbe et le bois.

La musique s'est arrêtée, le temps s'est mis sur pause, autour de nous, il n'y a plus rien. Rien que nous deux. Et je ne pense plus à rien, qu'à nous, et cette décision qui finalement était si évidente : ce n'étaient pas des symptômes de dégoût, pendant tout ce temps, cette année qui s'est écoulée, où il a décidé de me montrer son vrai visage. Cétaient des sentiments profonds qui sont venus s'enraciner en moi, et je ne peux plus le nier à présent. C'est quelque chose d'unique qu'il me transmet par ce tendre baiser. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé ma moitié. Ce sera compliqué, explosif mais … ça en vaut le coup. Ses baisers sont comme un tourbillon de sensations, de papillons : envoûtants, ensorcelants, obsédants, électrisants, tendres, doux, délicats…

Le monde peut être détruit, qu'on s'en ficherait bien.

« Il était temps, tu ne crois pas ? »

Remus a dit ça plutôt calmement avec un souvenir avenant à une Lily surexcitée pendant que tout le monde applaudit, siffle et crie, ravi, Marlene prenant des photos, Mary et Peter entamant une danse de la joie avec Potter, Dorcas qui se met à faire des câlins à Alice et Frank, Emmeline et Hestia, vraisemblablement en train de se payer pour un pari.

« Désolé… Je profite de toi alors que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… s'excuse-t-il en me retournant vers lui et en m'enlaçant.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas dans ton état normal, je réplique avec un sourire moqueur

-Je n'aurai pas dû, soupire piteusement en posant son front contre le mien

-C'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

-ça me fait peur, Ali, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle. Tous ces sentiments, tous ces mots, je les ai imaginés. On ne peut jamais savoir, si on n'essaye pas. Alors pardonne moi mes erreurs passées et sois mienne. Ne me quitte jamais, je ne le supporterai pas ! »

Il m'a murmuré ces mots dans le creux de mon oreille, et je vous mentirai si je ne vous disais que mes entrailles se sont mises à se contracter férocement. Comme si un cognard m'était rentré dedans à la vitesse d'un étoile filante, j'ai senti mon cœur louper plus d'un battement d'affilée, avec des émotions et des sensations indescriptibles, indéfinissables. Voilà ce que me fait ressentir Sirius Orion Black : des sentiments contradictoires, mais purs, puissants.

Finalement, tout ira pour le mieux.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 - Qui est le sinistre crétin qui a dit que tout ira pour le mieux que je lui pète les dents ? Façon moldue bien sûr !

« T'es sûre de toi ? me demande Black.

-Oui, je dis, pas sûre de moi du tout.

-Si tu changes d'avis ou quoique ce soit, tu me le dis, et j'arrête, m'assure-t-il.

-D'accord. »

BANDE DE PERVERS DÉGOÛTANTS !

Je sais exactement à quoi vous avez pensé, et ça me débecte. On dirait Mary MacDonald, vous devriez avoir honte !

Non, Black n'est pas en train de… Ce que vous croyez là… Avec moi.

Non, je suis toujours Pure (comme le slogan de sa famille, ce qui me fait bien rire d'ailleurs).

Par contre on passe un sacré cap au bout d'à peine quelques heures de relation : on va se tenir par la main.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai déjà eu des mecs. A vrai dire, j'ai fréquenté les plus beaux et sexy partis de l'école. Pendant plusieurs mois à chaque fois. Oui, j'me la pète, et je vous emmerde.

Mais je n'ai jamais tenu la main d'aucun d'eux. Pourquoi ? Vous savez bien que je ne suis ni tactile ni démonstrative de mes sentiments, non ? Toujours pas ? Vous me décevez, moi qui pensais qu'on commençait à être proches.

Bon, je sais à quoi vous pensez « ben de toutes façons ils comptaient faire semblant donc c'est pareil, le mensonge en moins. ». Oui mais sauf que comme c'est plus un jeu mais la réalité, dans ma tête, tout est remit en perspective. Qui a dit que j'étais une fille simple ? Passer du « faisons semblant » à « donnons nous une chance », c'est une sacrée étape.

C'est la première fois que j'exhibe une relation. D'habitude, je les garde au secret des yeux de tout à chacun : vivons heureux, vivons cachés, comme le dit l'adage. Certains ex m'ont d'ailleurs bien pris la tête, pensant que j'avais honte d'eux. Et Merlin sait à quel point j'ai les nerfs fragiles et une patience inexistante.

Bref, Black (oui, je n'arrive pas à parler de lui en d'autres thermes que son patronyme, mais j'y travaille), me prend la main et nous sortons de la Salle Commune.

Bref, ça va comme un lundi.

Il entrelace nos doigts (ah oui, carrément le mec), et il fanfaronne dans les couloirs. Moi, avec ma posture de reine, je lance des regards noirs à tous ceux qui font les curieux. Je vais finir par lancer des sorts à ceux qui continuent de nous fixer. Oui, je sais que c'est dur d'arrêter de contempler une Velane, mais un peu de tenue tout de même ! Sans compter qu'on doit faire un couple qui les aveugle par sa grande beauté (et oui, même en ces termes, je suis modeste, et Merlin sait que j'onis la modestie). De plus, il est d'une grande renommée qu'on se tolère tout juste depuis quelques mois, après des années d'animosités. Bref, il y a de quoi faire parler de nous par tous les insipides énergumènes qui nous servent de camarades, avec leurs vies si insipides qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire de parler des autres. Je vais les laisser lancer les paris, de toutes façons, ils vont se planter.

Nous retrouvons nos amis dans la Salle Commune pour le petit déjeuner.

Peter et Mary s'endorment l'un sur l'autre, c'est sûr que les lendemains de cuite ne sont pas faciles, même avec une potion anti gueule de bois.

Au bout de peut-être 15 minutes de discussion entre Lily et Black concernant un sujet dont je me contrefiche, et de vannes douteuses entre Potter et moi (et oui, je lui ai mis un coup à l'arrière du crâne plusieurs fois pour insolence intempestive), Remus arrive.

Oui, maintenant, j'appelle Lupin Remus, mais je continue d'appeler mon mec par son nom de famille. Je suis une contradiction à part entière, faudra vous y faire (tiens, quelqu'un d'autre a remarqué que ça rime ? Non ? Bande d'ignorants !).

Bref, revenons à nos Sombrals, ou plutôt à notre Remus international.

Il porte une chemise Hawaïenne rouge et or (faut arrêter la fierté exagérée vis à vis de notre maison, non ?), un chapeau de paille (qui a visiblement fait la guerre, mais qu'importe), un bermuda assez vieux, genre gris délavé bizarre (pas très Gryffondor si vous vouez mon avis.)

Il a un large sourire ravi, ce qui ne lui arrive pour ainsi dire... Heu… Ah ben non, ça lui est jamais arrivé, il est plutôt du genre petit sourire, sourire discret, sourire avenant, sourire calme, sourire fatigué, bref, sourire d'adulte ou de prof. Pas sourire béat de débile. C'est quoi son problème ?

Il s'approche de nous, presque en bondissant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je ne crois pas que ça fasse très loup-garou, mais pourquoi pas.

« Hello witches! s'exclame-t-il en tombant entre moi et Peter, toujours endormi.

Plusieurs choses à analyser : oui, Pettigrow aussi a le droit à ce que je l'appelle par son prénom, et pas mon mec, et toc dans tes dents.

Remus ferait-il de l'humour ? Parce que witches c'est le mot anglais pour sorcières. Et quelqu'un de doué en blagues vaseuses, aurait compris que c'est un clin d'œil aux filles qui s'insultent « hello bitches ! » traduisez : salut les pétasses.

Je vous laisse méditer là dessus, je dois retourner à ma future conversation.

« Tu sais Pat, je pense qu'on devrait pousser Lunard à boire plus souvent, commente Potter, amusé.

-Je suis d'accord, tu as une idée d'où il a trouvé le chapeau ? »

Oui, bonne question, c'est son doudou pour quand il se transforme ? Parce que vu l'état…

Ou il l'a piqué à un épouvantail…

Pourquoi il a cet air béat ?

« Oh ça, avec Dorcas on trouvait que les chapeaux de sorciers étaient déprimants, alors on en a transformé un en chapeau de paille, c'est plus joyeux. »

Ah, parce qu'à un moment dans ta tirade, j'ai cru que t'allais nous dire que vous étiez sorti du château, et que vous aviez pris un Portoloin pour Copacabana continuer la fête, et que vous aviez ramené ce chapeau de paille, victime de la dite fin de soirée à l'autre bout du monde.

Pourquoi il a ce sourire de neuneu ? C'est le truc de Potter quand il mate Lily … C'est à dire quasiment tout le temps en somme.

« Dorcas ? » répète Lily.

Ah oui tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Ah oui ! Remus pleurnichait comme quoi il finirait ses jours tous seuls, je l'ai engueulé, Potter m'a réprimandée, je suis allée voir Black, Black est venu me voir, maintenant je suis avec lui… Tout ça pour le bien de la vie amoureuse de Remus qui était sensé faire le premier pas si j'amorçais un geste conciliant avec Black. Donc si je suis avec Black, il a dû draguer Dorcas. Sauf qu'on parle de Remus, le mec discret, DONC on n'a rien vu. Ou j'étais trop occupée à me buter le crâne et à rouler des pelles à Black dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

Je note que j'ai un comportement en marge de mon éduction de princesse, et c'est entièrement de la faute des racailles avec lesquelles je traîne. Et de l'alcool. Et de mon penchant pour l'alcool. Donc c'est la faute de mes gènes russes. Donc de mon père. Donc je n'y peux rien et suis innocente victime. CQFD. Nom d'une bouse de centaure, je suis géniale.

« Oui, on a pas mal discuté. »

AHHHHHH. Et on dit merci qui ? Merci Ali ! Allez Remus, fais moi de la lèche, j'adore ça.

« Et alors ? »

Tiens, dès qu'on parle de la vie personnelle des autres, Mary la dévergondée se réveille. J'imagine mal Remus coucher avec une fille dès le premier soir. Ça serait plus du Black ou du Potter. Et encore, ni Black ni Potter n'ont conclu avec leur copine actuelle respective.

C'est dur d'être une fille bien dans les années 70 : la décennie de la révolution sexuelle chez les moldus ET chez les sorciers.

Mais pas chez les Sang-Purs. Ou pas chez les héritières de Sang-Pur. Ou pas dans les grandes familles de Sang-Pur. On est quasi royales, vous imaginez vous, Mary d'Ecosse, Elizabeth d'Angleterre, ou Aliénor d'Aquitaine coucher partout avant son mariage ? NON. Juste non. A l'époque ils vérifiaient la pureté de la promise en assistant au premier soir. Dégueulasses, ces moldus, et pourtant on parle des nobles.

A côté de ça, les sorciers ont un sortilège pour vérifier ça, sans observer l'accouplement de deux êtres humains. Mais bon, les moldus font ce qu'ils peuvent sans magie. Ou alors, ils aiment observer l'accouplement d'autres êtres humains. Après tout, la libération des mœurs chez les sorciers vient d'eux, de leurs enfants Nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés.

S'ils voulaient être un peu mieux acceptés par les Sang-Pur, ils devraient éviter de nous faire partager leurs vices. Mais en même temps, c'est tellement drôle. Regardez Mary par exemple !

Bref, je m'égare.

« Alors, nous avons juste discuté. »

Mary grogne de mécontentement et repose sa tête sur celle de Peter, toujours allongé sur la table. Elle a les bras autour de son cou. C'est trop mignon.

CLAC.

Qu'est-ce que cette lumière aveuglante ?

La dite Marlène et son fichu appareil photo vient de paparazzié le couple susnommé.

Remus a le visage qui s'éclaire, car elle est suivie de Dorcas.

Intéressant, vraiment.

« Quelqu'un lui a donné une potion d'allégresse ? »

Pas con, Lily. Pas con du tout. Ca expliquerait bien des choses.

« Il a dû confondre sa potion anti gueule bois avec la potion d'allégresse qu'on voulait refiler à … »

Potter s'arrête en se mordant visiblement la lèvre.

Trop tard ! Balance le binoclard !

« A qui ? demande Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-A personne. »

On n'en tirera rien. Faudrait que je me bouge pour devenir legilimens. Tellement de secrets à découvrir. OH MON DIEU, on dirait une greluche du fan club de Potter et Black, vous savez, ces personnes insignifiantes aux vies insipides qui parlent de tout et de tout le monde sans savoir de quoi elles causent. Oui, vous voyez bien le genre.

Pendant ce cours de divination là, le lundi suivant, nous étudions l'art de voir dans le futur à travers les thèmes astraux.

Passionnant. Comme toujours, j'excelle. Avoir des dons de medium, ça aide. Et oui, j'ai toujours une haute estime de moi-même, je suis la définition de la perfection. Nom d'un botruc !

D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas eu de vision déjà ? Pas si longtemps ? J'ai un don par intermittence, ça me gonfle.

Bref, allez savoir comment, je me suis retrouvée face à Carlisle Hale. Miam. Quoi, comment ça j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais zappé ce détail. J'ai une mauvaise mémoire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose de palpitant sur l'avenir du séduisant jeune homme face à moi. Re miam.

Vous me direz, ca fait 7ans qu'un mage noir sème la terreur au Royaume-Uni, on devrait bien prédire quelques morts, non ? Ben pas depuis mon rêve prémonitoire l'année dernière. Désolée.

A la fin du cours, Houdlah Lappidoth m'interpelle.

Je sais que je suis sa meilleure élève, mais quand même.

Ça me rappelle que je recherche un nouveau prof préféré depuis que McGo manque à tous ses devoirs de bienséance. Vieille chouette aigrie va !

« Professeur ? je demande doucement en m'approchant de ce qui lui fait office de bureau.

-Ah, Miss Graves, j'ai eu une discussion vous concernant avec le professeur de Dumbledore. »

Tiens donc, en dehors de lui, Lily, Severus, McGo et moi, je pensais que personne ne savait. Je ne pense pas que ça va me plaire cette histoire.

« Concernant votre troisième œil. »

Mon quoi ? Je sais que les cyclopes n'en ont qu'un, que les humains et humanoïdes en ont deux, et moi je suis sûre d'en avoir qu'une paire, désolée.

« Votre statut d'oracle. », précise la prof devant mon air intrigué.

Ah. Mais comment il sait ça Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi il m'en parle pas lui même ? Vieux Billywig va !

« C'est un don qui se transmet de parent à enfant. D'après Albus, votre père et votre grand père avant vous en avaient hérité. Mais a priori, vous en auriez fait un secret d'état pour d'obscures raisons. Et le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait que nous vous entraînions pour décupler son efficacité. », m'annonce Lappidoth.

Rien que ça. Et mon avis, on en tient compte ?

« Vous pouvez profiter de ce don par contact, par rêves, ou spontanément, en vous concentrant ou non selon l'intérêt que vous portez à ce pouvoir si particulier. Vous pouvez voir le passé, le présent, le futur. Vous pouvez n'être que simple spectatrice, ou vous déplacer pendant ces visions. Vous pouvez passer d'images sombres, floues, à des scènes précises, avec le son. Vous pouvez avoir accès à des prophéties. Vous pouvez transmettre vos visions à d'autres, par la pensée, ou par contact. Quelqu'un peut énoncer votre prophétie à votre place. C'est bien plus complexe et fascinant que ce que vous voyez. Et je suis prête à vous aider, à vous entraîner, pour le maîtriser totalement. A travers des cours particuliers. »

Je suis une maniaque du contrôle, mais quelle sera ma réponse ?

« Entendu.

-Vous me ferez part de vos créneaux horaires. Une à deux fois par semaine ? »

J'acquiesce et tourne les talons. Manquait plus que ça, tient !

Alors voilà, nous sommes à la fin de la semaine, et j'ai vu Lappidoth genre 3 fois. A chaque fois ça durait des heures. C'était passionnant. La théorie, la pratique, l'histoire, vraiment, c'est fascinant. Par la fée Morgane, je deviens poète !

Le problème c'est que mes yeux fatiguent. J'ai mal aux yeux dès que je dois lire, écrire, ou dès qu'il y a trop de luminosité… Et maintenant, je fais même des migraines, la vie n'est-elle pas fantastique ?

Donc je dois porter des lunettes de repos… Le soir quand je suis épuisée, la journée pendant les cours, dehors quand il y a trop de lumière…

J'ai lancé un sort à mes lunettes pour qu'elles s'éclaircissent et s'assombrissent en fonction de l'intensité lumineuse et de l'état de mes yeux.

Ce sont des très belles et élégantes lunettes noirs de grande marque, aux fines branches, à la forme de verres papillon, oui, mes lunettes me donnent vraiment l'air d'une…

« Sexcrétaire ! s'écrie Mary, alors que je baisse mes lunettes sur mes yeux pour lire l'histoire des oracles.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Une secrétaire est une assistante, dévoile Lily d'un ton las.

-Tu viens de mixer les mots secrétaires et sexy en parlant de ma copine ? », dit Black en bombant le torse.

Je vais le tuer. Lui arracher la langue. Le torturer. A la moldue, je ne suis pas une sauvage adepte des doloris. Je vais le larguer et réduire son cœur en un milliard de petits morceaux.

« Bien trouvé, concède Pettigrow en admiration devant la déjantée obsédée qui lui sert de copine.

-Sexcrétaire, sexcrétaire, répète Potter l'air concentrée. Pour une pucelle… »

Un coup du plus gros livre de cours à l'arrière du crâne de Potter, une !

Il aura une bosse pendant un moment, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

« AÏE !

-Ne parle pas de ma vie privée ainsi Potter, ce n'est pas acceptable. », je lâche pour seule excuse.

Black me passe le bras autour des épaules avec un clin d'œil pendant que je me rassois.

Par Ulric le Foldingue, lui aussi va se retrouver avec une bosse, je vous le dis. Ou alors je vais m'assurer qu'il se fasse piétiner par une horde d'hippogriffes. Je suis un génie !

Tiens, voyez le qui se penche pour m'embrasser. En public. Crève, abruti.

Je tourne la tête, la conversation d'Alice et Remus me paraît soudainement passionnante, et ses lèvres échouent sur ma joue. Il ne se laisse pas décontenancer, c'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui.

Par contre toutes les conneries qui sortent de sa bouche, ça, on s'en passerait bien.

En tous cas, je constate avec dépit qu'il a du succès ce petit. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de poufs qui pleurent dès qu'elles nous voient ensemble. J'en aurai presque de la peine. Sauf que je m'en tape.

Sur ces bonnes paroles de cette bande d'idiots qui se moquent de l'air que mes lunettes me donnent et qui parlent sans vergogne de ma pudeur, je prends mes affaires et me casse à la vitesse du dernier nimbus vers la bibliothèque rejoindre mes Serpentard préférés, tout en observant rapidement ce qui m'entoure. Quelqu'un me regarde, je le sais. Et ça commence à m'agacer. Ça fait des semaines que ça dure, va falloir y remédier.

« Tu portes des lunettes. »

Quel sens de l'observation Rabastan. Tu m'éblouis chaque jour par ton intelligence.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça toi ? »

ça fait une semaine que Severus me regarde d'un œil mauvais, et ça commence à m'agacer. S'il a quelque chose à dire, qu'il le fasse, ou qu'il arrête de me détailler ainsi.

« Tu sors avec Black. »

Décidément Rabastan, ton cerveau se développe à une vitesse digne d'un Brossdur. J'en tomberai presque à la renverse si je n'avais pas été élevée autrement.

« Ou alors tu fais semblant. »

Severus a presque l'air de me supplier. C'est tellement flagrant. Ça me briserait presque le cœur de le voir comme ça, si j'avais un cœur.

« Pourquoi, tu vas aller rapporter aux ancêtres ? »

Les ancêtres sont les patriarches et matriarches des familles des Notables Sang-Pur un poil raciste (ironie bonsoir). En fait, on les appelle les anciens, parce qu'ils sont de l'ancienne génération, mais moi, je trouve qu'ancêtre est plus adéquat et drôle.

Ce sont ces dits ancêtres Sang-Pur qui n'aiment pas les moldus de génération en génération, et qui inculquent ça à leurs enfants, en mode bourrage de crâne. Comment des êtres aussi puissants et doués de magie en sont arrivés à se cacher d'êtres inférieurs qui sont pourtant doués d'une telle ingéniosité ?

Les procès de Salem, ça ne vous dit rien ?

On n'a pas très envie d'être harcelés, poursuivis, torturés, brûlés vifs, tués, étudiés, disséqués, utilisés à des fins obscures, ou pire !

Voilà, mais de là à tous les mettre dans le même panier et être raciste… Juste non.

Du coup, les traîtres à leur sang, on les répudie, ou on essaye de leur laver le cerveau.

Et on arrange un mariage entre une princesse qui dit ni oui ni non pour ne pas foutre la merde dans les affaires de son père (qui était en fait un agent double, je trouve ça fascinant) et un agneau égaré du troupeau (Black),

Alors oui, au début on avait prévu de faire semblant pour qu'on nous fiche la paix.

Maintenant, on ne fait pas semblant, et on nous fiche toujours pas la paix.

Qui est le sinistre imbécile qui a dit que tout ira pour le mieux que je lui pète les dents ? Façon moldue bien sûr !

« J'ai été élevé pour répondre aux questions de mes parents. »

Brave Rabastan, te sens pas obligé de devenir un copié collé de ton frère ou de ta belle sœur surtout, ne pense surtout pas à avoir tes propres ambitions, ta propre manière de penser… Bref, reste le brave petit Sang-Pur que tu es.

Mais je t'aime bien quand même, va.

« Hé bien, fais comme tous les autres Sang-Pur et va cafter que les projets de Orion et Walburga ne se passent qu'à moitié comme ils le souhaitaient, ça leur fera la baguette. »

Je suis d'une répartie quand j'essaye de travailler mes devoirs à la dernière minute, c'est surprenant. Je m'étonne moi-même.

Ça me rappelle une fois ma répartition passée, à un banquet de Noël de la haute, où la dite Walburga et sa belle sœur, Druella, m'avaient coincée dans un coin pour me parler comme suit :

« Alors vous aussi, vous avez fini à Gryffondor comme cette abomination de mon Sang ? »

Walburga Black, cette drama queen.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gryffondor est la maison des traîtres à leur sang et des sangs de bourbe. Et pas Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. J'ai demandé au Choixpeau qui hésitait, de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, au pire. Parce Serdaigle, comment dirai-je … Je ne suis pas assez sérieuse dans mes études (même si je suis un génie en cours, à part peut-être en potion, et encore) et… pas assez excentrique (quoique)… Donc non ! Mais il a dit que bien que très tolérante, je n'étais passez sérieuse pour y aller. Au final je ne sais pas s'il a fait Am Stram Gram ou s'il a fait Plouf Plouf (des trucs de moldus dont Lily m'a parlé), ou pile ou face, mais j'ai atterri à Gryffondor. Au moins je ne dois pas me coltiner des abrutis comme Mulciber ou Avery tous les jours en dehors des cours. Quoique, je me suis coltinée Potter et Black, dans un autre genre ils me courent bien sur le bord du chaudron… Mais ça c'était avant !

Est-ce que ma meilleure amie de Serpentard et moi aurions fini en couple avec ces deux dégénérés ? Pitié, quelqu'un pour me lancer un Avada Kedavra ?

Enfin bon, à cela j'avais répondu :

« ça sera utile pour avoir des informations plus tard. »

Un peu comme un espion agent double… Comme mon père… Et je n'en avais aucune idée. Et surtout, les Ancêtres n'ont jamais rien eu d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. Je serai nulle en tant qu'agent double. Je devrais demander des conseils à Severus, j'ai beau être une excellente menteuse et actrice, je suis sûre qu'il jouerait ce rôle à merveille, voire mieux que mon père, allez savoir.. Est-ce qu'il se ferait prendre, lui ? On ne le saura jamais. A part si je développe mon don suffisamment.

Donc cette chère Walburga m'a regardé avec fierté avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule :

« Si seulement Sirius pouvait prendre exemple sur vous ! »

Mouais. Dans le genre informations inutiles, t'aurais eu ton lot d'inepties. Oh, je ne doute pas qu'ils s'attendent à ce que mon entourage gryffondorien donne des informations intéressantes une fois l'école passée… Quant à savoir si je serai disposée à leur en faire part…

Puis bon, il collectionne autant les retenues que les Optimal, alors je ne sais pas de quoi se plains cette vieille chouette. Jamais contente.

Enfin, à la fin, elle était satisfaite de savoir que dans l'avenir, si j'entendais quelque chose d'intéressant, j'irai tout rapporter, comme tout bon Serpentard, sauf que cette fois, j'aurai des informations de l'intérieur.

Quelle blague !

« Sympa, les lunettes. »

C'est quoi cet air suggestif, Rab ? T'es très beau, mais je suis fidèle, désolée.

Heum. Il ne va pas me faire le coup de la sexcrétaire ? Non, parce que je doute que ce brave petit Sang-Pur connaisse des termes moldus. Quoique, comment vaincre un 'ennemi' si on ne le connaît pas ?

Je devrais peut-être leur faire la remarque, la prochaine fois qu'un Serpentard, genre Mulciber ou Avery les deux affreux, me coure sur la baguette.

Non, je ne vais pas leur donner de mauvaises idées… Quoique, s'ils font un infarctus, ça fera toujours deux futurs mangemorts en moins.

Parce que, soyons clairs, ces deux cons iront grossir les rangs de Voldecon.

Il n'y a que moi qui trouve étrange qu'une bande de Sang-Purs vénèrent un Sang-Mêlé, qui lui même veut éradiquer les Moldus, torturer les Nés-Moldus, et assujettir les Sang-Mêlés ?

Je devrais aussi en faire part aux deux affreux. Et a quiconque sera prêt à m'écouter. Et même ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à m'écouter.

Nous travaillons tranquillement, et puis je file dans ma Salle Commune.

« T'étais où ? »

Nom d'une bouse de Dragon, me dites pas qu'il va me fliquer sous prétexte que je le laisse m'embrasser ?

Vous connaissez cette répartie de moldus ? Dans ton c… Sauf que bon, ça pourrait lui donner de mauvaises idées.

« Je suis allée bosser. »

Quoi, une semaine qu'on est ensemble, on ne va pas commencer à se disputer à propos des amis Serpentards soi disant futurs Mangemorts ou pas ?

Il me fait un sourire qui doit ravager les cœurs du commun des mortels, mais bon, je suis moi donc … Un petit pincement au cœur et ses lèvres sur les miennes plus tard… Tiens c'est tout ? On n'approfondit pas ? Lui qui passe sa vie à s'exhiber ? Il est malade ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Y a eu une attaque. Amelia Bones a été secouée mais ça ira. Son frère est allé la retrouver pour la fin de semaine. »

Nom d'un strangulot, je suis juste allée 2h à la bibliothèque, c'est arrivé quand ?

Pauvre Edgard…

Tiens, ça me fait penser à l'ordre de Dumbledore. L'ordre de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ordre et pas armée de Dumbledore. L'armée de Dumbledore. L'AD. Ca fait ses initiales. Un géni que je suis, je vous le dis !

Je vois bien que Sirius est un peu perturbé. Le pauvre. Il est mignon quand il ne joue pas au con. Du coup, je fais un truc que je ne fais jamais : je fais le premier pas. Je m'approche de lui, enlace sa nuque de mes mains, et l'embrasse. Tout de suite il se détend.

J'ai un de ces pouvoirs sur les mecs, ça me fascine la facilité qu'ils ont à oublier leurs problèmes.

Mollo Romeo, c'est un peu trop charnel pour moi, là. Genre les mains sur ma chute des reins, c'est obligatoire, vraiment ? Et on est obligés d'être si collés ? EN PUBLIC ? Aucune éducation. Faudra que j'en touche un mot à belle maman, tiens.

Ha ha ha belle maman … ha ha ha, non mais avouez qu'elle était drôle, celle là !

Bon, faut que j'arrête ce baiser, ça devient trop fougueux pour moi. Oui c'est excitant et alors ? A 16 ans, on a les hormones qui débloquent, et ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec le plus beau type et le mieux fait de Poudlard. Et qui embrasse comme un dieu. Bref, j'arrête.

« Et mon bisou ?

-Ca va là, t'as été servi pour la semaine. »

Pourquoi il me fait son air de chien battu ? Ca marche avec les filles, ça ? Parce que moi, ça me donne envie de lui en coller une.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas, qui fait preuve d'initiatives ou qui prend les devants. Moi, je me laisse doucement vivre, à avoir le beau rôle consistant à décider si oui ou non je suis d'accord, ce qui est plus simple. Il est bourré d'attentions, d'affection, de gestes, de tendresse, qu'on pourrait qualifier de preuves. Pourtant, il reste maladroit, peu habitué à une relation sérieuse, comme un jeune adolescent, et ce malgré le nombre faramineux de ses conquêtes. Il a également un humour parfois douteux, et qui me rappelle régulièrement qu'il n'est qu'un grand enfant, me rappelant avec agacement et attendrissement le conte que Lily m'a fait lire, Peter Pan. Nos joutes verbales sont toujours aussi intensives, cela aurait dénaturé notre relation, de ne plus nous piquer à la moindre occasion. J'aimerai pouvoir lui montrer que je tiens à lui plus que je ne le fais, mais que voulez-vous, je suis quelqu'un de méfiant et distant, tant que je ne suis pas totalement en confiance. Ou ai-je peur de quelque chose, comme me le sous entend Lily ? Mais le simple fait d'être avec lui est déjà un bel effort venant de ma part. Disons que je vais à mon rythme.

Bon, je tourne les talons, faut que j'écrive une lettre à Edgar. Sa pauvre sœur, elle était cool quand elle était à Poudlard.

En remontant la volière pour choper Akilinka qui semble m'ignorer depuis 2 semaines, et qui ne vient plus me voir dans le dortoir ou à la Grande Salle, ou pendant mes pauses, ou quand je suis dans ma salle commune… Bref, cette idiote de chouette me boude, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Pour tomber sur Barty Croupton et Regulus. J'aimerai qu'on m'explique ce qu'ils foutent toujours ensemble à la volière.

« Salut ! »

Bon, ils sursautent. La dernière fois, j'ai pas fait attention, obnubilée par un tatouage tête de mort à la langue de serpent sur l'avant bras gauche de mon petit frère de substitution, mais là, je vois bien que je suis en trop. Faudra que je creuse.

« Tu sors avec le frère de Reg. »

Waaaaw un scoop de fou, tout Poudlard est au courant. S'ils savaient qu'on était obligés de se marier tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé de solutions.

D'ailleurs qui nous cherche une échappatoire ?

Faudra que je m'y remettre.

Quoi, c'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble qu'on veut forcément se marier, même si on n'est pas obligés d'être ensemble.

Quoique les mariages de sorciers vous lient à vie, par la magie, alors une fois fait, est-ce qu'on pourra le faire annuler ? Genre pas d'héritiers conçus ou autre ?

Faudra que je me penche sur la question.

Reg hausse des épaules.

Petit con, tout le monde sait que tu m'adores et que tu serais ravi de m'avoir pour belle sœur.

« Ton sens de l'observation me fascine Croupton. »

Ouais il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça le marmot.

Hé, au fait, j'ai pas déjà sorti ce sarcasme à quelqu'un, moi ? Ou alors je l'ai juste pensé très fort ? Aujourd'hui, en plus ! Faudra que j'arrête de faire dans le recyclage.

« Sympa, les lunettes. »

Si c'est pour faire écho à tous les crétins de l'école, tu peux aussi bien éviter de me faire la conversation Croupton.

Tiens, je viens de remarquer qu'il est pas mal le gamin.

Bon allez, je file ma lettre à Akilinka et j'me casse.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 – Partir ou ne pas partir ?

« Le quoi ? »

Ah, Mary MacDonald… Toujours aussi discrète. Chaque jour, elle me rappelle pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas la saquer, avant. Parce que oui, elle a l'air d'une idiote la plupart du temps. Mais quand on la connaît, il faut bien avouer qu'elle est plutôt maline.

Nous sommes au pied du hêtre, Black a posé sa tête sur mes jambes, j'ai bien essayé de le dégager en gigotant, mais il est tenace. Donc j'ai abdiqué. Oui, j'ai un peu honte.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ferai passer l'envie de refaire ça à l'avenir.

« L'ordre du Phénix, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a créé, je répète.

-C'est comme une société secrète ? hasarde Marlène.

-C'est pas bête. Le but c'est de faire face à l'autre tête de moche et ses partisans.

-En gros c'est une armée personnelle, assure Peter.

-Pour lutter contre un mage noir, donc on s'en fou, je cingle impatiemment. Le Ministère n'est pas très performant, il veut agir sans corruption, sans risquer d'espions ou ce genre de choses…

-Et il recrute ? s'intéressent Potter, Black et Remus d'une même voix.

-Oui, ils sont pas beaucoup, et ils sont vieux, je dis en plaisantant qu'à moitié.

-On en parlera à Edgar et Benjy, nous déclare Dorcas, mais tu peux nous compter dedans Emmeline, Hestia, Marlène et moi.

-Nous aussi ! assure Black au nom de tous ses potes.

-Frank, Mary et moi aussi, me dit Alice de manière flamboyante.

-Et moi aussi ! me dit Lily. Tu en feras partie, non ?

-Oui, je commence, dans les premiers temps en tous cas.

-Comment ça ? s'étonne Potter, perplexe.

-Parce que dès que je récupère mon père, je rentre en Russie.

-Pardon ? »

Ok, ils me fixent tous comme si j'étais un détraqueur, et Black a un regard… Je ne sais pas trop, noir, mi colère mi paniqué, c'est très étrange.

Et c'est un sacré long silence ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà ?

Du coup, je me rends compte que je n'y avais jamais fait allusion. Pourtant il a toujours été prévu que je rentre en Russie après mes études. Oh, mais du coup ça risque d'être reporté le temps que je trouve mon père. De toutes façons, une fois Poudlard fini, il ne me faudra pas longtemps dehors pour savoir ce qu'il en est, et me barrer d'ici.

Par la barbe de Dumbledore, faudra que j'attendre la dernière minute pour prévenir mes amis Serpentard, ils vont vraiment mal le prendre. On va encore me traiter de lâcheuse. Si je leur dis la veille, c'est bien non ?

« ça a toujours été prévu que j'y retourne après mes études, j'assure.

-Mais on ne se verra plus, couine Mary désespérée.

-N'abuse pas, on est des sorciers : portoloins, transplanage, bus, calèches, bateaux … On pourra même se voir tous les week-ends si on a envie.

-C'est vrai, me dit Dorcas en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Tu vas me manquer ! », soupire Lily.

Ouais ben pas trop d'effusions, vous allez me gonfler.

Bon, je sais que je voulais me débarrasser de Black sur mes genoux, mais quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi il se barre comme un connard sans mot dire ? Le reste des maraudeurs, ainsi que mes soi disant amis me regardent méchamment.

On peut revenir au moment où j'allais vous manquer ?

En cherchant dans les archives, je tombe sur un vieil Exemplaire de la Gazette qui parle d'Eileen Prince.

C'est la mère de Severus, donc tout le monde l'appelle le Prince de Sang Mêlé. Enfin, à Serpentard tout du moins. Sa mère était une Sang Pure. Elle s'est salie avec un moldu, vous comprenez ? Et un connard violent et alcoolique qui n'a pas supporté la grande révélation de la vraie nature de sa famille, mais qui pour autant, ne l'a pas quittée !

Le pire, c'est que ce surnom vient de moi. Ne pas être Sang Pur à Serpentard est compliqué, et Severus m'a demandé en première année comment faire pour être accepté. Et quand il m'a dit que sa mère était une Sang Pure, qui plus est appelée Prince, je lui ai laissé sous entendre que les sorciers de l'aristocratie Sang Pure bien chiante allaient adorer le double sens : Prince, le titre, Prince le nom de famille, Sang-Mêlé donc double culture (ne dit-on pas qu'on doit connaître et être proche de ses ennemis pour les vaincre ?), sa mère bien Sang Pure, bref… Je suis une amie pleine de ressources, même si à la base c'était une blague.

Telle que vous me voyez, je vais le rejoindre pour l'aider dans son nouveau devoirs de runes. Oui, je suis tellement sympa comme nana.

« Tu était obligée de me faire ça ? »

Ok, ça c'est de l'entrée en matière.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Remercie moi d'être mon ami et sois reconnaissant, je suis la seule personne bien dans ta vie depuis que tu as tout gâché avec Lily. Moi au moins, je ne te pousse pas à faire des horreurs comme ces enculés de Mulciber, Avery… Même le petit Wilkes de l'âge de Reg commence à nous taper sur le système avec son fanatisme. Presque tous les Serpentards en fait.

« Tu sors avec Black. »

Sev', ton intelligence me transcende et me fascine.

J'ai pas déjà dit ça à quelqu'un, moi ?

Sinon, je crois que je vais me faire défoncer, moi.

« ET Lily est avec Potter. »

Il vient peut-être de me donner une échappatoire.

« Et ?

-Et rien. »

C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

« Tu le détestais, tu râlais sur lui, tu te battais et te disputais avec lui, t'as même pensé à le tuer plus d'une fois, surtout avec les fiançailles, t'en as presque plus mangé pendant des mois tellement ça te rongeait de devoir te marier avec lui. Et maintenant, tu sors avec lui ? »

On peut en revenir à Lily qui sort avec Potter ? Parce que la, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir.

« C'est arrivé comme ça. »

Pour quelqu'un qui assume tous ses faits et gestes, je me pose là.

« Tu peux encore le quitter. »

J'y ai pensé mille fois en quelques jours, mais figure toi que je l'aime bien.

Non je n'ai pas dit ça en parlant de Black quand même ?

Je n'assume pas.

« Pas pour l'instant. »

J'assume mes convictions avec force. Acclamez-moi.

« Et Lily et Potter ?

-Sont très bien ensemble. Ils vont se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. »

Vue sa tête, j'aurai dû la boucler. J'ai la nette sensation qu'il n'apprécie pas mon humour. Pourtant, je me trouve très drôle.

« Ou pas, j'ajoute tout de même, au cas où.

-On s'y met ?

-On s'y met. »

Et du coup, on s'y est mis.

Plus tard en rentrant de ma séance avec mon meilleur ami, je vais en direction de ma Salle Commune, lorsque Black me tombe dessus.

Ah tiens, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait la gueule.

« Il faut qu'on parle. », assène-t-il.

Ah tiens, quelqu'un va se disputer.

Il m'attire dans une salle vide, ferme la porte par divers sortilèges, tandis que je m'assois sur une table. Puis, il se retourne vers moi, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés.

« Alors ?

-Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

-Ben, je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne, je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin, c'était tellement évident.

-Que pour toi alors, lâche-t-il, l'air mauvais.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Si vous êtes venus avec ton père, c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Es tu en train d'utiliser mon père disparu pour me convaincre de rester ici ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une erreur.

-L'erreur, c'était de venir ici ! je m'écrie avec rage.

-Et ça ne serait pas une bêtise de partir ? »

Il y a un silence pendant lequel on se fixe, l'air mauvais.

« Ou c'est peut-être moi, la bêtise.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Je l'ai pensé pleins de fois, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à haute voix.

Il se redresse et s'approche de moi.

« Donc tu comptes me laisser tomber d'ici la fin de l'année ?

-On sera peut-être déjà séparés d'ici là. »

Il me regarde l'air sonné.

Non je ne suis pas pessimiste, mais c'est une possibilité, soyons réalistes

« C'est quelque chose dont on aurait dû parler, tente-t-il, plus calme.

-On est des sorciers et…

-La Russie n'est pas si loin, soit, mais on ne construit pas une relation comme ça. »

Il se faufile entre mes jambes, appuyé sur ses mains, placées sur la table, de chaque côté de mes cuisses, et se penche vers moi, sondant mon esprit.

Désolée mec, t'es pas legilimens. Et comme n'importe quel Sang-Pur, j'ai appris l'Occlumancie avant mon arrivée à l'école de Sorcellerie. Tente autre chose.

« Avant de parler de construire quelque chose, on devrait déjà attendre de voir si ça dure, je lui dis en le fixant du regard.

-Tu as raison, soupire-t-il, j'aurai juste préféré l'apprendre autrement, pas en même temps que tout le monde.

-Ca m'a échappé, je concède.

-On continue ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait s'arrêter.

-Peut-être que d'ici là, je partirai avec toi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, son regard teinté d'espièglerie.

-Comme si j'avais besoin d'un boulet ! »

Il me bouscule un peu de son épaule avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Ou je te ferai changer d'avis. J'ai réussi une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

-Je t'invite à essayer. », je me moque.

J'avoue que j'ai un pincement au cœur. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de tout quitter pour la Russie ? J'ai toujours voulu ça, mais maintenant ?

La semaine suivante, nous assistons au cours de Métamorphoses.

Cette année, nous apprenons à nous transformer certaines parties de notre corps, et ça fait des drôles de scènes bien drôles.

Black et Potter sont en train de chuchoter dans un coin. Intriguée, je tends l'oreille.

« dire je t'aime, c'est comme un duel Cornedrue, si tu te plantes, t'es dans la merde !

-Peut-être, mais ça peut faire cogiter là haut. », semble insister Potter en montrant sa tête.

De quoi parlent-ils ? de me faire du chantage affectif ? De Potter qui se déclare à Lily ? C'est ridicule, ça fait 2 ans qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime ! Ou est-ce que Black a vraiment ce genre de sentiments pour moi ? Oh Merlin…

On frappe abruptement à la porte, le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres pincées et le regard qui lance des éclairs va ouvrir. Elle discute brièvement avec un Rusard essoufflé.

« Mr Potter, prenez Mr Black avec vous et allez au bureau du directeur. », dit McGo.

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardent avec incompréhension, mais prennent leur apparence initiale : ils avaient changé la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux, Potter avait la même couleur que ceux de Lily... On sait désormais à quoi ressemblera leur progéniture mâle, et oui, ça fait peur.

Avant de sortir, Black me lance vaguement un regard et ferme la porte derrière eux.

A la sortie du cours, Lily et moi allons jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour les attendre devant celui-ci. On attend bien une demi heure avant que la statue ne laisse place à Potter, Black suivis de Regulus et Rosier. Ce dernier nous foudroie du regard avant de se retirer.

C'est ça, casse toi !

Les deux Black on la mine sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le directeur arrive.

« Bonjour Alisa, me dit-il, bonjour Lily. Alisa, il faudra que nous nous voyions … La semaine prochaine ? je vous ferais parvenir un mot.

-Bien professeur. »

Lily et moi observons silencieusement nos copains, tandis que le directeur retourne dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande doucement en entourant les épaules de Regulus d'un de mes bras.

-C'est l'oncle Alphard … Il …

-Il est mort. », lâche Black.

Oh…

L'oncle Alphard, c'est le fils de Pollux Black et Irma Crabbe, le frère de Walburga (mère des frères Black) et Cygnus (père des sœurs Black). Il a aidé Black et Andromeda après leurs fugues respectives en leur apportant un toit et de l'argent, pour qu'ils puissent se lancer. C'est comme ça qu'il a finit brûlé par sa sœur sur la tapisserie de la famille : on n'aide pas des reniés et des traîtres ! Il a cédé un appartement à Black, même si ce dernier n'y a encore jamais été, car mineur, et a donc été recueilli par les Potter, qui ont été ses tuteurs, et chez qui il a campé, avant d'avoir sa propre chambre (comme quoi il ne voulait pas s'imposer) en attendant son émancipation totale. Il a également donné de l'argent à Andromeda lorsqu'elle est partie avec son né moldu. Il était amusant, c'était le moins guindé de la famille. Je l'aimais bien, quand j'étais petite, il nous donnait toujours à manger en douce, à nous, les filles. Le truc qui ne se fait absolument pas, puisque l'alimentation des filles Sang-Pur est extrêmement contrôlée.

« L'enterrement a lieu ce week-end. », lâche Regulus.

Je lance un regard à Lily et Potter qui acquiescent avant de s'en aller.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Ca serait bien, oui. », affirme Black.

Je me demande si Narcissa y sera. Après tout, elle appréciait cet oncle, avant qu'il ne soit renié. En tous cas, je doute que le reste de la famille prenne la peine de se déplacer ! Après tout, c'était un traître.

« Tu es très élégante. »

Je m'observe face au miroir en pied des appartements de préfets en chef. J'ai relevé mes cheveux en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui en sortent, je suis habillée d'une robe longue, gris perle en hommage aux beaux yeux de l'Oncle Alphard, très simple et élégante : je ne vais pas à un mariage non plus !

Black surgit, un costume sombre et les cheveux quasiment mi-long désormais, preuve qu'intérieurement, il ne va pas bien. Lorsqu'on n'est pas maître de ses émotions, la magie opère. Et les cheveux de Sirius ont poussé. Ca me fait de la peine de le voir ainsi.

« T'es prêt ?

-Oui, grogne-t-il tristement

-Sirius… je m'agace

-Quoi ? s'impatiente-t-il.

-Ta cravate... »

Je m'approche de lui, et entreprend de nouer la dite cravate correctement. Elle a toujours été nouée de manière lâche, ajoutant du cachet à son élégance désinvolte et son raffinement nonchalant naturel, avec la nuance bad boy qui plaît tant aux filles, ce qui m'a toujours dépassée. Sauf que là, nous allons à un enterrement.

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu aucun effort ? je demande en finissant le nœud du bout de tissu.

-je n'ai jamais su faire… puis il rajoute face à mon air étonné : c'est ma mère qui me le faisait quand j'étais petit. Mon père a bien essayé de m'apprendre avant mon entrée à Poudlard… Alors aux grandes occasions, c'était Reg qui me le faisait… Donc bon, je l'ai toujours gardée comme ça.

-Voilà, c'est fait, je déclare fièrement. Je vais aller chercher Reg, je te retrouve devant le Hall d'ici 30min. »

Je l'embrasse chastement, sors et vais jusqu'aux cachots pour frapper au tableau des Serpentards. C'est Ourea Flint, celle que je suppute être la copine imposée par la famille de Regulus qui ouvre.

Elle va me le chercher et nous allons jusqu'au Grand Hall dans un silence de mort. Oui, je fais de l'humour avant un enterrement, et alors ?

On rejoint Black. Les deux frères ne se même regardent pas. Depuis que Black a fui le domicile, Regulus lui en veut : il s'est senti abandonné. Et Black s'en veut, de ne pas l'avoir forcé à fuir avec lui. Même s'il lui en veut également de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Bien que le naïf et loyal Regulus n'aurait jamais abandonné ses parents. Regulus, de toutes façons, est persuadé que Sirius se fiche de lui, qu'il lui préfère Potter. Et même s'ils se retrouvaient en cachette pour dîner auparavant… Je ne crois pas qu'ils continuent de le faire. Trop de choses se sont passées entre eux pour. Ils s'en veulent à eux-mêmes et l'un à l'autre, mais ne l'avoueront jamais : la fierté de la Noble famille des Black en action.

A l'enterrement, il y avait du beau monde du Ministère et quelques notables. Les seuls représentants de la famille Black étaient assis au premier rang, de gauche à droite : Narcissa, Regulus, moi, Black et Andromeda.

Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre adulte Black puisqu'il a été renié de la famille en aidant Andromeda, avec Nymphadora sur les genoux, et Ted à ses côtés. Je savais que Bellatrix ne viendrait sûrement pas se recueillir auprès de ce traître. Mais quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi Lucius n'a pas accompagné sa femme ?

Quel imbécile !

Il y a eu de très beaux éloges funèbres, Amélia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour et Bartemius Croupton Senior ont beaucoup parlé de lui, puisqu'étant un ancien collègue. Puis, c'est moi qui ai pris la parole. Andromeda et Black voulaient le faire, mais ils ne s'en sont pas sentis capables finalement. Black avait le regard vide, Andromeda s'occupait de Dora aux cheveux noirs comme ceux de sa mère. Regulus peinait à masquer ses tremblements, et Narcissa a lâché une ou deux larmes silencieuses, en prenant la peine de se gratter la joue pour les faire sécher par magie.

Ça va, vous avez le droit de pleurer, votre oncle est mort !

A la fin de la cérémonie, nous devons supporter tout un tas de compliments de bouseux du ministère.

Je vous ai dit que je détestais le ministère Anglais ? Non ? Ben maintenant c'est dit.

Et toujours cette étrange sensation, mon regard tournant imperceptiblement dans tous les sens, pour trouver la personne qui ose m'espionner ainsi.

« Bon et bien je dois y aller.

-Déjà ? »

Forcément, Narcissa ne doit pas avoir envie de rester plus longtemps avec les traîtres que sont son cousin et sa sœur. Et Regulus doit être inquiet d'être vu avec eux aussi, du moins plus que nécessaire, étant donné les regards furtifs et peu discrets (ce qui ne lui ressemble pas), qu'il lance alentours

« Pourquoi, t'es attendue ? je m'agace.

-Certains ont une famille… Ta coiffure ne tient pas, pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ? »

Narcissa attrape plusieurs mèches qui s'échappent de mon chignon et les fait tenir d'un coup de baguette.

C'est ça, personne n'a vu que tu changeais de sujet.

Vous avez vu la saleté qu'elle m'a balancée ? Je ne connais pas cette femme.

« Oui, un mari qui ne t'a même pas accompagnée, remarque Black.

-J'ai insisté pour y aller seule, réplique Narcissa.

-Arrêtez, soupire Andromeda en prenant sa fille qui commençait à gesticuler entre ses jambes.

-Je ne tiens pas à être vue avec un Sang-De-Bourbe, s'agace Narcissa avant de tourner les talons

-Attends, je coupe en la rattrapant et la retournant, on peut aller à la veillée ensemble non ? De toutes façons, Ted va coucher Nymphadora. »

Le regard de Narcissa vole de sa sœur, son beau frère et sa nièce, puis ses cousins, puis moi.

« Ils ont perdu le droit de demander mon attention, le jour où ils ont décidé de partir sans dire au revoir, réplique Narcissa, l'air hautaine

-S'il te plaît Cissy, j'implore en me saisissant de ses deux mains, fais le pour moi ! Ou au moins pour l'Oncle Alphard ? »

En enfin, elle soupire et acquiesce imperceptiblement.

Personne ne me dit non, non mais

La soirée s'est plutôt bien passée. Andromeda, Black et moi, avons bu comme des trous sous l'œil désapprobateur de Narcissa et Regulus. Quels focus, je les ai vus dans de ces états aux bals de Poudlard et aux soirées à Poudlard ! Tout ça parce qu'il y a du monde à la veillée.

A vrai dire, d'un œil extérieur, on aurait pu penser qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à ce que l'un ou l'autre auraient à dire, et passaient par moi pour passer les nouvelles. C'est vraiment navrant de s'éloigner de sa famille à cause des qu'en dira-t-on.

Que dirait Bellatrix ? Que diraient les gens ?

Ça vous étonne si je vous dis que moi, ça m'est égal, et que je suis plutôt fière de mon coup ? Il suffit de peu pour attiser les braises des flammes de sentiments familiaux enfouis sous terre.

J'ai passé un si bon moment malgré la tristesse de l'événement. Je n'ai plus très envie de partir en Russie, finalement.

Après tout, ma seule famille est ici, en Grande Bretagne.

Et puis, c'est une erreur de placer son amour dans un lieu. Ce sont les gens qui remplissent le mieux notre cœur.

Le soir, tardivement, les deux frères et moi rentrons à Poudlard.

En arrivant dans notre Salle Commune, au pied des dortoirs, Black me presse la main pour m'arrêter et m'enlace tendrement dans ses bras. Et avant de monter dans le sien, épuisé de cette sortie, il me lâche ces mots qui me font horreur. C'était un meurtre. Les Mangemorts en avaient après lui. Mais pourquoi en auraient-ils après un homme de bonne famille renié ? C'est sur ces pensées nébuleuses que je monte l'escalier en colimaçon menant à mon dortoir, et m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêves.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 – Joyeux noel

A présent, la question à milliards de galions est : où vais-je bien pouvoir aller à Noël ?

Hé bien oui, je suis sans domicile a présent. Enfin non, j'en ai pleins, mais je n'y ai pas accès, c'est trop dangereux avec Voldemort qui en a après mon père et moi. Je suis joie !

Potter a proposé de passer les deux semaines chez lui, mais j'ai refusé : on ne profite pas des gens ainsi, ses parents ont été adorables, ils m'ont recueillie quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin, ont participé à ma remise en forme et ma convalescence mais … Je ne peux pas, trop de fierté.

Chez Andromeda ? Pour attirer des mangemorts tarés chez elle, avec son mari né moldu et sa fille aux dons de métamorphomage ? Comme la dernière fois ? Je m'en sens encore coupable alors que c'était il y a un an, il est hors de questions que je fasse une chose pareille !

Alors ? Chez Lily ? Chez des moldus ? Tu parles d'une idée, si vous voulez mon avis, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sans possibilité d'utiliser la magie. Et puis, c'est risqué.

« Ou alors, tu pourrais venir chez moi. »

Je lève mon visage de mon plat à peine entamé, et le pose sur Sirius assis à ma droite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit l'Apollon ?

« Quoi ?

-L'appartement que l'oncle Alphard m'a cédé, me rappelle Black, j'ai prévu d'y aller pendant les vacances, c'est près du centre et de toutes les activités moldues comme sorcières. On ne s'ennuiera pas, et il y a deux chambres. », se sent-il obligé de préciser devant mon air perplexe et paniqué.

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, on a déjà dormi ensemble. Mais on n'était pas ensemble à ce moment, ça change tout.

« Tu ne vis pas chez les Potter ? je tente

-Hé bien, il s'agit de mon héritage et puis je ne peux pas m'imposer à Fleamont et Euphemia indéfiniment…

-C'était bien mon intention, objecte Potter avec véhémence

-C'est une bonne idée, approuve Lily. Je vais passer une semaine chez James, on pourra se retrouver à Picadilly, Kings Cross …

-Ou le chemin de Travers, la coupe Black.

-En gros vous avez déjà votre programme. », je ne peux que remarquer en souriant

Ils acquiescent tous quatre. Bon, ben voilà, un problème de réglé.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'allais à mon rendez-vous avec ce bon vieux Dumbledore, et ce après une séance intense avec Mrs Lappidoth. J'ai mal au crâne, mal aux yeux, et tout le monde m'a demandé si j'ai pleuré. Déjà, je n'ai pleuré que 2 fois dans ma vie, mes amis sont donc totalement stupides. Avoir des visions pendant 2h, ça fatigue, mais il n'y a que Lily et Severus qui sont au courant. Au passage, Mary me rappelle que j'ai vraiment une tête de Sexcrétaire avec mes lunettes. Je crois que je vais finir par la tuer.

Maintenant, que j'y pense, je devrais peut-être prévenir Black pour mes entraînements avec la prof de divination.

« Entrez Alisa. »

Je m'exécute sans avoir eu à frapper à la porte, et m'installe face à mon directeur.

« Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien. Sauf mes yeux, mais les lunettes aident. J'ai discuté avec mes amis, ils sont tous très intéressés par votre ordre du Phénix, je crois bon de rajouter

-C'est parfait, nous mettrons en place votre entraînement dès votre sortie de l'école, et nous profiterons des vacances de révisions pour vous faire intégrer l'ordre, m'annonce le directeur.

-Autre chose ?

-Je souhaitais vous parler de votre mère et de sa famille. »

Mon cœur se serre. Ma mère a une famille ? Est-ce que j'ai une famille toujours en vie, autre que la grande tante Bathilda ? Pourquoi me l'aurait-on caché ? Adhèrent-ils aux idées du mage noir, et est-ce pour ça qu'ils ont accepté que ma mère soit avec mon père, rapport avec son père ?

Faut que j'arrête de faire dans la paranoïa, ça ne peut pas être ça, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'être la petite fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps (hormis Voldemort, mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de le préciser à voix haute), et la fille d'une Velane pur feu.

« Votre mère était une Velane, ça, vous le savez. Mais ce que vous ignorez est le rang de sa famille. Saviez-vous que les 7 tribus Velanes sont dirigées depuis la nuit des temps par une même famille de chefs, de même que les 7 castes de vampires sont gouvernés par une famille royale, et que les 7 meutes de loup-garou sont gouvernés par une même famille d'alphas ? »

Vous la sentez ? Cette odeur nauséabonde ? ou ce n'est que moi ?

-Nous en avons parlé en cours d'Histoire de la magie en effet. »

Vous le sentez ou pas ? ça pue vraiment beaucoup là !

« Ce que vous ignorez, est la chef d'une des tribus Velanes actuelle a épousé le chef de la famille de vampires originels. Laquelle a énormément d'influence sur les différentes castes. »

Non mais c'est que moi ? Parce que je ne le sens pas du tout.

« Il s'agissait de vos grands-parents maternels. »

Ah ben ça va, tout le monde sait que les êtres surnaturels sont bizarres… Attendez quoi ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je dévisage mon directeur. Il a snifé quoi ? Du mimbulus mimbletonia ? Je croyais que le ministère avait interdit cette pratique ! Ca expliquerait les idées farfelues du vieux Dumby si vous voulez mon avis.

« Votre mère, Freya, ainsi que ses frères, Falcon Elvar, Nicklas et sa sœur Rekka sont les enfants du bras droit du roi des vampires, qui était le premier vampire de l'Histoire et de la chef des Velane Valkyries. »

C'est une blague. On est le 1er décembre, pas le 1er avril ! Il est fou le Dumby ! Fou ! Fouuuuuu !

« Votre mère et Hellik sont décédés, mais vous avez en effet de la famille encore vivante. »

Pour une fois que je n'ai rien à dire. Ces derniers temps, ma répartie s'est fait la malle.

« Vous avez une cousine, la fille de Nicklas, qui est également la fille de l'alpha des loups : Andrea. Elle a 8 ans de plus que vous et s'appelle Hope. Cela explique votre éducation royale. »

Ca explique aussi …

« Cela explique également vos dons sur estimables en magie, et vos sens aiguisés. Grâce à votre sang et votre lignage, vous avez accès à une magie que les sorciers ont perdu depuis la création des écoles de sorcellerie il y a mille ans : la magie fondamentale, qui se pratique par incantations, et sans baguette. »

Alors là, ça me la coupe, on se croirait dans une mauvaise série moldue, vous savez, les pièces de théâtre dans cette boite en métal ?

« Vous pourrez également apprendre à apprivoiser vos sens. Avec votre ami Mr Lupin par exemple.

-Vous avez d'autres cours particuliers à me proposer ? je demande sarcastique.

-Vous aurez également libre accès à la réserve, et aurez le droit d'emprunter les livres à ce sujet. Vous pourrez les étudier et vous entraîner.

-Ca vous sera forcément utile, quelqu'un comme moi. », je crache avec fureur.

Le directeur me regarde tristement. Rien à foutre. Avouez que tout ce qu'il fait sert autant ses intérêts que les miens, si ce n'est plus…

« Pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais vus ?

-Vous les avez côtoyés étant enfant, jusqu'à votre fuite. Ils faisaient partie du plan, et ont été mis au courant de votre situation actuelle. Ils sont d'accord avec moi : vous devez rester loin de tout ça jusqu'à votre sortie de Poudlard : en sécurité. Mais nous pourrons organiser une rencontre pendant les vacances.

-Ca aussi, ça se saura ?

-Les sorciers lambda ne s'intéressent pas aux être fantastiques, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre. Seuls les plus aguéris le découvriront, mais d'ici là, vous serez sortie d'ici, et vous pourriez être un atout pour le Ministère, mais surtout pour l'ordre, je l'avoue. De part votre ascendance, nul ne tentera quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en colère les chefs de clans des races surnaturelles les plus puissantes et influentes. On ne voudrait pas causer une guerre entre humains et êtres, comme il y en a eu par le passé.

-Mes oncles et tantes ne pourraient-ils pas m'aider avec cette magie fondamentale ?

-Seule l'aînée en reçoit l'éducation.

-Donc non.

-Non.

-Je dois me débrouiller seule pour apprendre tout d'une magie perdue par les sorciers depuis un millénaire ?

-Vous avez des connaissances dépassant celle de vos camarades, de part l'éducation que votre père vous a donné : celle de Durmstrang. Vous êtes intuitive pour le reste. Votre grand-mère pourra vous aider une fois sortie de Poudlard. En complément de vos études. »

Ok, donc finalement, je préfère avoir des cours personnalisés, donnez moi un prof, c'est super dangereux !

J'acquiesce, sans demander mon reste, et pars.

A quel moment ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ?

En sortant du bureau du directeur, j'intercepte Severus à la bibliothèque pour lui raconter le topo, il m'aide à sélectionner des livres dans la Réserve et me promet de jeter un coup d'œil aux siens pour prendre de l'avance sur mon retard. Oui, je dispose d'une magie ancestrale et je le découvre à l'aube de mes 17ans, je suis en retard. Ou je l'ai oublié ces 11 dernières années, donc j'ai pris du retard : comme vous voulez.

Je rejoins Lily, Black et Potter à l'appartement des préfets en chef, et entraîne Lily dans sa chambre pour lui raconter le tout : elle aussi va m'aider. Après tout, cette année, elle apprend des choses en runes anciennes qui pourraient me servir.

Je sais ce que vous en pensez : je pourrai le dire à mon mec, au meilleur ami de celui-ci qui se trouve être le mec de ma meilleure amie, à nos amies Poufsouffle et les 2 de Gryffondor, ou même à mes potes de Serpentard.

Ou alors, je ne raconte pas ma vie à tout le monde. La confiance, ça se mérite, et on est en guerre : donc non, je ne raconte ma vie qu'à mes meilleurs amis.

Comment ça c'est une erreur ? Quelqu'un vous demande votre avis à vous ?

A midi, nous déjeunons entre filles dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Mary, Alice, et les Poufsouffle nous ont rejoint incognito grâce à un sort de désillusion.

« J'ai une question pour vous les filles ! », annonce Lily en baissant les yeux.

Là, je le sens pas. Miss je sais tout pose une question aux autres ? Je suis choquée.

Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? s'étonne Mary.

-A propos de .. .Tu sais … Je vais passer quelques jours chez James et …

-OH MERLIN TU VAS LE FAIRE ! s'écrie Mary.

-Parce que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? s'étonne Marlène.

-Lily n'est pas aussi décadente et soumise à ses hormones que vous, j'objecte calmement.

-Je vais tout t'apprendre ! », s'extasie Mary.

Et là, elle nous parle sensations, émotions, mouvements, gestes, positions, les trucs à faire et ne pas faire, avec quelques compléments venant des autres filles, Lily qui boit leur parole et prendre des notes sur la théorie. Elle serait un excellent professeur si son champ de prédilection n'était pas le sexe, cette petite Mary.

Après la théorie c'est bien, mais la pratique…

J'enregistre tout de même toutes ces informations dans un coin de ma tête, ça me servira forcément un jour.

Ben oui, Mary n'est pas une extraordinaire sorcière, mais elle est surdouée pour ça, elle a au moins une utilité.

Quoi, je suis méchante ?

Roh, ça va hein !

Le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances est arrivé, nous sommes donc dans la cour devant les grilles du château, prêts à partir pour la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Sur le quai, j'épie les gens qui vont et viennent. J'ai un cadeau pour Regulus, sur lequel j'ai travaillé depuis que j'ai eu ma vision. Je ne peux peut-être pas l'empêcher de se réaliser aux vues de l'influence de ses parents qui décident de tout pour lui, et du fait qu'il leur soit totalement dédié, mais je peux tout de même lui offrir une porte de sortie.

Un pendentif, avec un sort de lien, que j'ai trouvé dans un des grimoires de la réserve sur la magie fondamentale. Un peu du même genre que celui que j'ai hérité de mon grand-père et de mon père, et qui ne me quitte jamais, bien que le premier ne me soit d'aucune aide, enfermé dans sa tour, et que le deuxième ai disparu…

« Reg ! »

Je trottine jusqu'à lui, et il fait signe à ses amis d'aller chercher un compartiment sans lui, puis il se retourne vers moi. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, comme de coutume, et plonge ma main dans ma robe de sorcière, lui tendant un petit paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un cadeau de Noël, je réponds en haussant des épaules.

-Je n'ai pas encore le tiens…

-Bla bla bla ! Ouvre le ! »

Délicatement, et trop lentement à mon goût, il ouvre le dit pendant. Une amulette en onyx, avec gravé en son sein, un chien fidèle, armoiries de la famille Black (et vous conviendrez de l'ironie de la chose, à moins que l'on considère leur loyauté à leurs valeurs dépassées).

« C'est…

-Magnifique, oui, je sais, j'ai dû ma bagarrer avec l'antiquaire pour qu'il fasse graver ce que je voulais. »

Regulus met le collier de cuir de dragon noir autour du cou et le cache sous sa chemise. Je tapote doucement le pendentif, près de son cœur.

« Comme ça, je serai toujours un peu avec toi…

-N'agis pas comme une fille, ça ne te va pas !

-Hé ! »

Je lui tape méchamment l'épaule, et il se la frotte en une grimace.

Pauvre chou, je vais te plaindre, va !

« J'y ai ajouté un sort spécial, juste pour toi, ce n'était pas qu'une image, je précise devant son regard furieux (être frappé par une fille devant tout le monde a dû mettre sa dignité à mal). Si tu as un problème ou juste besoin de moi, il te suffit de te saisir du pendentif et de penser à moi. Et je viendrai. Tu peux me solliciter jour et nuit. Vraiment ! j'ajoute devant son air étonné. Je sais je sais, je suis brillante, étonnante, géniale, et la meilleure, je claironne avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Je vois que l'influence de mon frère est néfaste.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, mais il me faudra un objet qui t'appartienne, pour te localiser.

-Je vais te trouver ça… Merci…

\- allez, va donc rejoindre tes amis ! »

Je le pousse doucement vers la porte et rejoins mon compartiment d'un pas plus guilleret. On ne pourra pas dire que je n'y ai pas mis du mien. Il a une porte de sortie, s'il se sent bloqué.

Bon, techniquement, je n'ai fait que reprendre une idée, mais vous n'imaginez pas le travail pour trouver le bon sort et surtout pour qu'il perdure !

Le voyage est long, comme toujours, mais avec les pipelettes qui me servent d'amies, ça aurait pu être pire.

Arrivés à King's Cross, petit à petit, nous nous séparons. Sous l'observation de cet inconnu qui me poursuit ces dernière semaines. Ça commence à être agaçant, j'essaye de l'ignorer, mais rien n'y fait. Je sens ce regard qui me scrute, autant vous dire que ça me hérisse les poils.

Lily me menace du regard lorsqu'elle m'annonce que nous devons nous voir au moins 3 fois par semaine pendant les vacances. 3 fois par semaines minimum. Dont une fois avec les autres copines. Bien sûr !

Après avoir salué les Potter, les Londubat et les Fortescue, Black se saisit de ma main et m'entraîne avec lui à travers la gare, jusqu'à la sortie arrière, pour appeler le Magicobus.

Génial ! Je déteste ce moyen de transport.

Ce bus invisible pour les moldus qui a été copié du bus moldu, justement. Un bus à double impériale sur trois étages de plus ou moins 6 mètres, violet, agrandi par la magie, avec des chaises et sièges en sale état, et des lits de cuivre la nuit. Un bus inconfortable, qui bondit, qui s'élève au dessus du trafic moldu, qui s'affine pour passer entre deux voitures, un mode de transport brusque et violent. Il peut aller partout, sauf sur l'eau. C'est le vieux Ernie Danimur qui le conduit, avec une tête réduite qui lui fait des réflexions sur sa manière de conduire plus que sportive.

Black et moi nous asseyons sur un fauteuil ratatiné et certainement mangé par les doxys.

Le bus des enfers s'arrête enfin à Camden.

Le quartier est rempli de marchés de jours et de nuit, et a de nombreuses activités nocturnes. C'est branché et fourmillant de monde. Il y a des bars, des salles de concerts…

Les gens, principalement des jeunes, sont habillés d'un style punk, gothiques, disco ou rock, ce qui ne m'étonne guère de l'Oncle Alphard. Les murs s'ornent de graffitis, de revendications politiques moldues, de Pop Art.

Nous passons devant les boutiques de Chalk Farm Road, le Pub où les filles et moi éliront domicile, l'écluse sur le Regent's Canal que nous admirons quelques minutes, l'entrée de Catacombes que je me promets de visiter, et la gare. Ce quartier est le fief de différentes personnalités : Charles Dickens que j'adore, Tom Sayers, un boxeur…

Nous sortons avec nos malles rétrécies pour le trajet, Black s'empare de ma main, et me traîne derrière lui devant l'un des bâtiments multicolores de la rue. Nous avançons vers une maison vert pastel, montons deux étages, et pénétrons la port de droite.

Un couloir assez étroit menant vers trois salles sur la gauche et un placard sur la droite. En face, une double porte ouvre sur un salon relativement spacieux doté d'une cheminée, une des fenêtres apportant la lumière, ornée d'un petit balcon. Un bar sépare la cuisine du séjour.

Les trois salles ouvrent sur deux petites chambres, séparées par une salle de bain commune modeste et les toilettes. Chacune des chambres possède une petite baie vitrée qui dépasse du mur extérieur tel un balcon d'hivers.

Il n'y a que le strict nécessaire, et la décoration est triste.

« Alphard s'est installé ici dans ses jeunes années, mais il n'y a jamais beaucoup vécu, il préférait vivre dans la maison de Bristol. On n'aura qu'à s'occuper de la décoration et de l'ameublement demain. », m'annonce Black.

En effet, le lendemain, nous allons traîner dans les boutiques, choisissant un canapé d'angle en tissu gris et bleu foncés, une table basse en fer forgé et en verre, deux lits à baldaquins bleu pour l'un et rouge pour l'autre, des commodes, deux bureaux, une bibliothèque en bois gris sombre et d'autres objets de décoration. Une fois rentrés, nous installons le tout, et métamorphosons la couleur des murs : rouge et or dans celle de Black, pastel dans la mienne, blanche dans le salon avec un pan de mur bleu foncés derrière le canapé et en face de la baie vitrée.

Merlin, comment font les moldus sans magie ?

Noël est arrivé vite : entre mes allées et venues entre les Prewett, les Weasley, les Londubat, mes après-midis à flâner dans Londres et mes soirées alcoolisées dans les bars avec les filles (Lily, Alice, Mary, Marlène, Dorcas, Hestia et Emmeline, le club des 8), j'ai à peine vu Black de la semaine, lorsqu'enfin, Noël arrive.

Un soir, alors que je rentre à 3h du matin d'un bar de Tottenham Road, l'endroit préféré de Lily et Mary, je me trouve à la porte de l'appartement…

C'est quoi déjà le sort pour ouvrir une porte ? Zut, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Bon, je vais la défoncer, ça ira plus vite ! Alors que je m'excite sur cette fichue poignée, je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur…

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous à faire tout ce boucan ? »

Oups ! Vous croyez que c'est moi qui l'ai réveillé ?

« J'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir…

-Tu ne sais plus lancer un alohomora…

-Ahhhhhh mais c'était çaaaaa ! »

Je me mets à glousser comme une furie. C'est quoi ce rire de pouf ? Black me soulève du sol après avoir levé les yeux au ciel d'un air gonflé à bloc (qui ne l'empêche pas de sourire), et m'accompagne au lit.

Allez, au dodo ma grande, t'as fait assez de folies en 3 jours…

Le lendemain, par tous les démons de l'enfer, je me réveille avec la pire gueule de bois du siècle. Les moldus ont des sacrés alcools tout de même. Je sors de ma chambre, la bouche pâteuse, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux injectés de sang, enfilant juste un peignoir par dessus mes sous vêtements, pour trouver Black derrières les fourneaux.

« C'est toi qui m'a déshabillée ? je grogne comme simple bonjour.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma biche, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, assieds toi et prends ta potion anti-gueule de bois. »

Ma biche… Non mais vraiment ! On parie qu'il m'appelle comme ça pour faire chier Potter qui ne peut, par conséquent, plus appeler Lily ainsi ? Rapport avec leurs Patronus, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi.

J'avale la potion anti gueule de bois, les œufs brouillés et les viennoiseries posés sous mon nez sur le bar, tout en maudissant Merlin, Morgane et Viviane, sous le regard moqueur de Black (vous savez, celui qui a le don de m'agacer).

« Au fait, tu comptes passer Noël avec moi, ou tu as encore prévu de rentrer bourrée ? finit-il par me demander au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Hé bien c'est une fête de famille, et toi et moi sommes sans famille, donc je dirai que je resterai avec toi. »

Il a un énorme sourire débile et se penche par dessus le bar pour m'embrasser avant de retourner à sa lecture macabre de la Gazette du Sorcier. Encore des disparitions…

L'après-midi même, je suis allée au bar de Cami O'Connell avec Regulus.

« Tiens, me fait-il, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

J'ouvre le sac et découvre un Noir des Hébrides (un dragon britannique) en peluche.

Pfff, c'est ça que représentent les peluches chez les Black ? M'étonne même pas de Walburga. Quoique, je ne la voyais pas offrir une peluche à ses enfants…

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres et Regulus tape sur la table de son poing.

« Ne ris pas !

-C'est à dire qu'à ton âge, je ne te voyais pas faire dodo avec ton doudou, que je balance avec une moquerie certaine.

-Ce n'est pas le miens… commence-t-il évasif.

-Reg ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui t'appartient ! je râle

-Il était à Sirius, se défend-t-il, et il me l'a donné la veille de son départ à Poudlard, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus dormir avec moi quand j'angoissais. »

Je lui lance un regard attendri. C'est mignon ! Quand il était petit, Regulus avait peur des croques mitaines, bien que ces créatures aient été remplacées avec l'évolution par les Epouvantards et qu'il n'en reste que très peu actuellement, et Sirius dormait avec lui pour le calmer. En même temps, vu l'instinct maternel de la Walburga, et sa patience avec les enfants (qui pleurent, qui crient, qui se salissent bref, qui vivent)…

« Tu devrais le garder, je lance toutefois en lui tendant la peluche, et me filer autre chose.

-Non, je t'ai dit que j'en ai plus besoin, persiste Regulus.

-Parce que tu es trop vieux ou …

-Je ne veux plus en parler. », rétorque Regulus.

Je ne saurai donc pas encore si une réconciliation entre les frères est possible du côté de Reg. J'abandonne avec un soupire exaspéré et nous changeons de sujet de conversation, le temps de finir nos consommations. Puis, je prends congés et quitte le chemin de Traverse, direction Trafalgar Square.

« Qu'offre-t-on à un garçon qui va sur ses 17 ans et qui a déjà tout pour Noël ? »

Lily et moi faisons nos dernières emplettes de Noël, et nous sommes actuellement dans une friperie pour nous trouver une tenue pour Noël et le nouvel an. Ah, les filles !

« Tu vas lui offrir quoi, toi ? demande-t-elle, les mains dans les portants, en levant son regard vers moi.

-Une montre … Chez les sorciers, on offre une montre lors des 17 ans ! Mais comme Black n'a plus de famille, et qu'il n'en a pas eu à son anniversaire, je me disais que ça lui ferait plaisir…

-Tu sais, vous êtes ensemble maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de parler de lui comme 'Black', se moque gentiment Lily.

-Je sais bien, mais je n'y arrive pas, j'avoue avec une moue.

-Tu continues de t'adresser à lui comme ça ?

-Non ! Je ne l'appelle pas, ça va plus vite ! je rigole en secouant doucement de la tête.

-Et si tu veux lui parler ? s'étonne la rouquine en fronçant des sourcils

-Il passe sa vie à la ramener, je n'ai jamais besoin de l'appeler, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Au pire, je le siffle, comme un chien.»

Lily éclate de rire. Oui, je suis très drôle. Rapport à sa forme Animagus. Bien que Lily ne soit pas au courant.

« Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Sirius ? demande ma meilleure amie, l'air de rien.

-Oh tu sais, c'est Black… En dehors du fait qu'il soit le plus beau mec de l'école, qui sort avec la plus belle fille de l'école…

-Et vous êtes tous les deux aussi narcissiques l'un que l'autre, plaisante Lily.

-Tais toi, vile née moldue ! je m'écrie avec un air faussement horrifié.

-Plus sérieusement ?

-Il est comme un gâteau au chocolat…

-Ton dessert préféré ?

-Il a l'air génial dans la pâtisserie, mais une fois à la maison, il n'est plus aussi appétissant ! je rigole après avoir tiré la langue à la rouquine.

-Vraiment ? s'étonne Lily, soudain inquiète.

-Mais non, il est parfait comme le gâteau au chocolat, sauf qu'il est très frustrant, comme le gâteau au chocolat, sauf que le gâteau au chocolat, lui, on peut y mettre un terme.

-Ah, comme James finalement, ils ont pris en maturité mais c'est plus fort qu'eux, il faut toujours qu'ils nous tapent sur le système, constate-t-elle après un soupir.

-Oui… Mais on s'ennuierait autrement, non ? je m'aperçois à voix haute en un délicat sursaut

-Certes, et pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps, on aurait tout fait pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix...

-Voire qu'ils n'existent pas… je complète

-James Potter et Lily Evans, qui l'aurait cru ?

-Lui en était convaincu en tout cas ! je jase tandis que Lily me tape dans l'épaule.

-Allez, donne moi plus de détails, insiste-t-elle en me prenant par les mains.

-Hé bien, je dis en fermant les yeux une demi seconde, c'est assez éreintant mais agréable également. Il y a beaucoup d'insultes. On est peut-être trop ou pas assez souvent ensemble, selon la personne à laquelle tu vas poser la question, mais nous avons tous les deux besoin de liberté, d'indépendance, et surtout, de nos amis. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de prévoir de se voir pour passer du temps ensemble, ça se fait par pulsion, ce qui rend la chose plus grisante, je dirai… Il est tout le temps en train de me caresser la tête à cause de la différence de taille, ce qui m'agace. On s'embrasse partout, comme des gamins : placards à balais, salles de classes vides, salle commune, bref… Partout ! Le fait est qu'il a arrêté de se taper tout ce qui bouge pour moi, avant même que je ne le considère autrement que comme un rival ou un ami… tu savais qu'il était insomniaque ? Plus d'une fois, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit à cause de mon sommeil léger, et combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas surpris à me contempler dormir ? C'est bizarre, et pourtant, je trouve ça mignon. Tu savais pour les dessins qu'il fait de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, son nouveau truc, c'est de me laisser des petites notes partout dans mes affaires, parfois des blagues, des compliments, ou de la pseudo poésie ratée un tantinet perverse mais bon … On parle de Sirius Black, alors je fais avec ce que j'ai, déjà, il fait l'effort pour que ça rime. C'est le roi de la procrastination, je dois toujours le n pour qu'il rédige ses parchemins. C'est agréable d'être acceptée de ses amis, et que les miens l'apprécient. Il a un de ces toupets, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rabattre le caquet. Je lui mets des pichenettes sur le front, quand il va trop loin, et à chaque fois, il a ce sourire en coin qui me fait craquer… Quand on fait des blagues à part et qu'on se tape dans la main sans se regarder, c'est un peu notre truc à nous… Il pique toujours toute la couverture, alors certes, je ne suis pas frileuse, mais j'aime dormir avec du tissu sur moi, c'est tout. J'arrive à le trouver adorable même lorsque je le réprimande, surtout avec ses yeux de chiot abattu et son regard innocent. Mais à part ça, et toutes les blagues débiles qu'il fait, nos joutes verbales que j'ai appris à adorer, il a toutes ces attentions : les bisous esquimau, les baisers sur la tempe, le front, les câlins, c'est toujours lui 'la grande cuillère' … J'apprends à aimer tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez les autres… Et surtout, je découvre qu'il est loin d'être si fort qu'il n'en a l'air, et il me laisse lui donner mon soutien, et le réconforter, et ça aussi, c'est agréable, finalement… Il est extrêmement protecteur, et quelque part, ça me plaît de me reposer sur quelqu'un… C'est la relation la plus amusante et la plus exaltante... quoi ? je m'agace finalement devant l'ai ravi de Lily.

-Oh, rien, rien.

-Hé bien, je t'en prie, à ton tour de faire dans la niaiserie ! je retourne la situation sans ménagement.

-Mais tu n'avais pas fini ! s'offusque-t-elle.

-Allons allons, Miss Evans, chacune son tour…

-très bien … hésite Lily en se dandinant sur ses pieds. Les cours ensemble sont incroyablement plus amusants et distrayants, comme tout ce que nous faisons ensemble. Il dit mon nom comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde, genre, 1000 fois par jour, juste pour que je lui accorde mon attention. Il y a les regards en coin, et on s'envoie des plaisanteries en cours… Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est notre dernière année ! s'impatiente-t-elle devant mon air outré. Régulièrement, je dois descendre ses lunettes de son crâne parce qu'il pense les avoir perdues, mais j'ai de l'entraînement à présent, avec toi ! Et j'ai tous ces papillons dans le ventre quand il me donne un surnom d'amoureux, alors que j'ai toujours détesté ça ! Il m'achète régulièrement mes friandises préférées sans raisons, pour me faire plaisir et il me laisse mon espace aussi, ce que j'apprécie. Quand il pose son front sur le mien, ou qu'il m'enlace près du feu… On sort aussi dans la nuit, pour une balade au clair de lune, et on se raconte nos vies… tu sais que je n'ai jamais apprécie le Quidditch, et que j'ai le vertige ? Et bien je vais à tous vos entraînements, et la dernière fois, il m'a fait monter sur son balai, pour regarder Poudlard en hauteur, de nuit, c'était féérique. On rit tout le temps, et j'ai du mal parfois à le faire se mettre au travail. Je ne me prends plus autant au sérieux, et j'oublie un peu les règles, ça fait du bien… Même si je dois souvent le rappeler à l'ordre. Il m'a emmené chez Mme Pieddodu, juste pour imiter les snobs qui nous font horreur. Il joue tout le temps avec mes cheveux. Il me garde souvent une place… Il me fait toujours des compliments, pour être sûr que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble, comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans la vie. Parfois, il me sort 'tu te souviens à quel point tu m'apprécies', et ça, ça veut dire qu'il a fait une bêtise, alors qu'il est préfet en chef ! Et je me surprends à jouer avec ses mains, genre, tout le temps. Un rien nous amuse… On parle jusque tard la nuit, et on se fait tout le temps des câlins. Il embrasse mes jointures… C'est pas ridicule, ça ? Il me ramène toujours à manger… On est souvent en compétition, mais ça reste sain. Je ne m'ennuie jamais, bref…

-Donc finalement, on a toutes les deux trouvé la relation parfaite pour nous, je gazouille

-On peut dire ça. Ahhh. L'amour !

-Parle pour toi ! je m'offense.

-Oh ça va, rit-elle. On en reparle, de l'amortensia ?

-Simple attirance, je prétexte en me dirigeant vivement vers la caisse.

-Et ce que tu as ressenti lors de votre premier baiser ?

-L'alcool, je balaie en payant mon dû.  
-Tu es irrécupérable, s'ennuie Lily en prenant ses sacs à ses pieds. Tu sais qu'il t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mhmh, je fais avec une moue dubitative en quittant le magasin.

-Tu sais comment ces deux idiots se sont rendus compte qu'ils nous aimaient ? hasarde-t-elle en passant son bras dans le miens

-Tu vas me le dire ? je suppose à voix haute

-Quand Remus leur a fait remarquer que s'ils s'en prenaient à Severus depuis le premier jour, c'était par jalousie, dévoile la rouquine, et que s'ils faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer, en particulier de nous, ce n'était pas seulement pour avoir l'attention des autres… »

Alors là, je suis vraiment énervée. Toutes ces brimades et ces humiliations iniques pour ça ? C'est vraiment … petit, mesquin, méchant, puéril et dégoûtant… Comme quoi, renier ses sentiments n'apporte rien de bon.

Sous le regard soutenu de ma meilleure amie vers moi, comme si elle suivait un cours de pensée qu'elle a déjà eu elle-même avant moi, face à ses états d'âme, je soupire et déglutis.

Bon…

« D'accord, je concède à contre coeur. Je ne nie pas d'avoie des sentiments pour lui, j'articule difficilement. Mais de là à parler d'amour ? c'est trop…

-Tôt ? devine-t-elle regardant l'heure. Bon, il nous rester encore du temps, ça te dirait un cinéma ? »

Je regarde Lily avec des yeux émerveillés : ce sera ma toute première fois, et depuis que je connais ma meilleure amie, et que j'ai pris l'option étude des moldus, il y a tant de choses que je veux découvrir, et que je n'ai pas pu, à cause de la surprotection de mon père ! A présent, je suis libre de tester toutes ces technologies moldues qui me font envie depuis ma 3ème année, autre : aller au cinéma, passer le permis et conduire une voiture de sport ou une moto… Aller à des festivals et concerts de musique moldue que la rouquine a eu grand plaisir à me faire découvrir, grâce à un tourne disque que j'ai introduis dans notre dortoir en 3ème année après un cours sur la culture artistique des moldus.

Nous nous rendons donc en bus moldu jusqu'à Leicester Square pour aller voir un nouveau film qui fait un carton : Star Wars, Un Nouvel Espoir.

2h50 plus tard, nous sortons de la salle noire, et je suis tout simplement scotchée. Je ne me suis pas ennuyée une seule seconde, je pourrai même revoir ce film 10 fois. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de constater toute l'ingéniosité des moldus pour palier à l'absence de magie dans leur vie. Les effets spéciaux ont l'ai tellement réels, les acteurs tellement convaincants, qu'on croirait une histoire vraie, comme une photo sorcière qui au lieu de durer quelques secondes à quelques minutes, durerait quelques heures. Ou une pièce de théâtre sur écran.

J'ai dû faire du charme, profiter de mon ADN Velane pour que je vois à quoi ressemble une salle de projection, et je suis d'autant plus émerveillée par le cinéma. Décidément, j'y retournerai. Et j'amènerai Black avec moi, je suis sûre qu'il adorera.

« Qu'as-tu pensé d'Harrison Ford ? me demande Lily.

-Qui ça ? je m'étonne, ne me souvenant pas qu'il y avait un personnage portant un tel nom.

-La personne qui joue Han Solo.

-Ah oui, le type avec la bestiole géante et poilue ? Génial. Et la fille, Leïa…

-Carrie Fisher, de son vrai nom… s'amuse Lily.

-Elle est parfaite !

-Ce film s'inspire de plusieurs styles différents, tu as remarqué ?

-Western… je commence à énoncer en creusant dans mon cours de 3ème année. Film de guerre… et c'est quoi l'autre ?

-Science fiction !

-C'est ça ! Et ce type, Dark Vador, on dirait qu'ils se sont inspirés de nos mages noirs avec la discrimination...

-C'est vrai !

-Les moldus ont une vision de la magie étonnante ! je babille la tête dans les étoiles.

-Hé bien, je ne crois pas que la force soit à proprement parler de la magie, mais d'une certaine façon, on peut le voir comme ça, réplique la rousse.

-Et les décors, tu crois que c'est des effets, ou ils sont vraiment allés tourner sur les planètes ?

-Non, ils sont partis à l'étranger, me corrige Lily.

-Donc on pourrait les voir de nos yeux ! je pépie en tapant joyeusement des mains.

-Ca serait une bonne idée, pour fêter les ASPICS. », concède Lily

Nous allons dans un salon de thé de Picadilly Circus pour le goûter.

Le soir-même, vers 18H30, je rentre à Camden, ravie de ma journée en tête à tête avec mon âme sœur, nos discussions, conseils, plaisanteries… Je ne vis littéralement que pour ces moments privilégiés avec ceux qui me sont proches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans tous ces sacs ? me demande Black, depuis la cuisine.

-Ton cadeau, entre autre, alors commence pas avec tes reproches.

-C'est ton argent, t'en fais bien ce que tu veux… Hé ! »

Il m'arrête en se penchant par dessus le bar, et se saisit du sac que Reg m'a filé. Un sac aux armoiries des Black… vous me direz, j'aurai dû le remarquer et y prêter plus attention.

Il sort la peluche et son regard va de l'objet à moi plusieurs fois d'affilée, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête vigoureusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

-J'ai demandé un truc à Regulus…

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il se débarrasse de mes affaires, peste-t-il en balançant la peluche dans son sac qu'il fait voler dans la pièce.

-Hé ! Sois pas gamin ! je m'énerve. J'ai demandé un objet auquel il tient ! »

Il me regarde avec un air dubitatif puis hausse des épaules avant de retourner à sa préparation du dîner. Je tente une approche, mais il se relève vivement, se cognant au passage contre un placard qu'il a oublié de refermer en repérant le sac, et me pousse de l'autre côté du bar du plat de la main, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec l'autre, une grimace de douleur au bout des lèvres.

« C'est une surprise, alors pas bouger.

-Ce n'est pas moi, le chien, je me moque, alors ne me donne pas d'ordre.

-S'il te plaît, Ali, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de te mêler de tes merveilleuses petites fesses ? »

Je me retourne tête haute, avec mes sacs, et une fois au seuil de ma chambre, je fais demi tour et reviens vers lui. J'appuie mes coudes sur le bars, lie mes mains l'une à l'autre, et y pose mon menton.

« Au fait, depuis quand Walburga offre des doudou à ses enfants ? je minaude d'une voix mielleuse qui sonne faux.

-Ca vient pas d'elle.

-qui alors ? je m'étonne.

-Bellatrix. Allez, va te préparer, sinon on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! », s'énerve-t-il en me faisant signe de la main de déguerpir.

Il me montre de l'index ma chambre, un poing sur la hanche en tapant du pied, comme Molly Prewett le ferait avec un de ses deux aînés turbulents, et je me retourne, avec le menton relevé et l'air dédaigneux le plus suffisant plaqué sur le visage. Et dire que cette énergumène est mon copain, et qu'il joue au plus mature avec moi !

Je me prépare : robe au moulant bustier noir, perles nacrées sur le corsage, cintrée à la taille par une ceinture bleu nuit, jupe drapée avec de la dentelle saphir m'arrivant au niveau des genoux, une paire d'escarpins noirs à hauts talons aiguilles, mes cheveux coiffés une tresse épi de blé sur l'épaule droite dont elle dépasse à peine. Satisfaite de l'effet, je sors de ma chambre.

Ce doit être l'ambiance la plus romantique et niaise de tous le temps dans ce salon : seules des bougies parfumées volètent autour du canapé, où un véritable apéritif dinatoire digne des plus grands restaurants trône.

Black finit d'apporter les bouteilles et les couverts d'un coup de baguette magique, et se retourne vers moi, un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Magnifique ! Tu es enfin prête ? On va pouvoir commencer. »

Il est si grand, terriblement beau, son sourire un brin moqueur, son regard pétillant, et parfaitement apprêté dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise gris perle qui mettent en valeur chaque courbe de son corps, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés qui tombent sur ses yeux et qui lui tombent jusqu'à la moitié de son cou.

Il me tend la main afin de me faire asseoir à côté de lui. Le feu est lancé dans la cheminée, la musique est lancée à la RTIM, dehors, la ville semble si calme.

Nous dînons et buvons, discutons comme tout, frivoles, oubliant les tracas du quotidien, et les horreurs de cette guerre dont les prémices ont commencé il y a 7ans.

Molly m'a offert, comme tous les ans, un pull couleur saphir, tricoté avec un énorme A au milieu. D'habitude, c'est une laine de mauvaise qualité qui gratte, mais cette fois, je lui ai offert la plus fine et douce des laines, limite à faire pâlir le cachemire, et en plus, au lieu d'être informe, type coupe homme, il est cintré, très féminin. Bref, il est beau, pour changer. En même temps, même avec un sac à patate, je serai belle. Je suis moitié velane, ne l'oublions pas !

Sinon, j'ai eu tout un tas de grimoires. Mes amis sont vraiment trop érudits pour moi, mais soit.

A la fin du dessert, il pose devant moi un écrin en velours saphir, et je lui tends gentiment sa boîte en cuir noir. Il ouvre avidement son cadeau tandis que je fais de même, avec plus douceur.

Un solitaire en or blanc, avec un diamant couleur saphir au milieu, le diamant le plus pur, le plus beau, et le plus étincelant. Je suis tout simplement sans voix.

Il prend la bague, un genou à terre, et la passe à mon annuaire gauche, un petit sourire enfantin en coin.

« C'est un truc de moldu dont Lily et Mary m'ont parlé. D'habitude, c'est un diamant blanc, mais je voulais quelque chose qui se marie avec tes yeux, m'avoue-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-C'est une espèce de demande en mariage ? je me moque doucement, me rappelant nos cours d'étude des moldus, sans détourner mon regard du bijou. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-De toutes façons on va être obligés de passer par là. Alors, je me suis dit que maintenant qu'on est ensemble, autant faire les choses bien, pour une fois. Je ne joue pas avec toi, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ajoute-t-il devant mon regard dubitatif.

-C'est un très beau geste en tous cas, je note avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

-C'est surtout une promesse. »

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse comme jamais on ne l'a fait avant. C'est une promesse 'pour toujours et à jamais'.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 – Nouvel An à Pré-Au-Lard.

J'étais en train de bouquiner au coin de la baie vitrée, un feu de cheminée et les rayons du soleil pour me réchauffer, lorsqu'un hibou vient frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Sirius lui prend sa lettre, l'ouvre et la lit.

« Poudlard organise une fête du Nouvel An aux Trois Balais, m'annonce-t-il.

-On sera donc à Poudlard 2 jours plus tôt, je remarque.

-Oui. Seulement les 6ème et 7ème année. »

La semaine a passé, et nous avons profité des quelques jours restants pour aller rendre visite à Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora, déjeuner avec eux pour Noël. La petite grandit à une vitesse incroyable, et est d'une maladroitesse incroyable pour être vraie. S'il y a une seule chose dans une pièce, ou même dans la rue, on peut être sûr qu'elle va trébucher dessus ou shooter dedans, provoquant ainsi chute ou blessure sur elle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ça provoque beaucoup d'inquiétudes mais surtout beaucoup de rires. Cette petite est incroyable.

Puis vient la soirée de Pré-Au-Lard. N'étant pas encore majeure, Sirius m'a fait profité d'un transplanage d'escorte, et m'a félicitée, car ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid : il faut dire que j'en fait depuis mon plus jeune âge avec mon père…

Non, ne surtout pas y penser ! 1978 est une nouvelle année, et tout ira pour le mieux ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être déprimée.

Le village est magnifique, il est 19H et malgré le froid, nous avons devant nous un spectacle magnifique : la neige, les décorations de Noël, des jeunes sorciers de 5 à 10 ans qui chantent aux portes… D'après Lily, les moldus font pareil. Comme quoi, hein ….

A l'entrée des Trois Balais, nous retrouvons nos meilleurs amis, ainsi que Dorcas, Marlène, Hestia, Emmeline, Benjy, Caradoc et Edgar.

A l'intérieur, nous avons la mezzanine qui nous est réservée, et y retrouvons le reste des Maraudeurs, Mary, Alice, Frank, Alexandre Dubois, Aydan Lynch, Joey Jenkins et Leslie Gillian, nos co équipiers de Gryffondor.

La plupart des 6ème année et tous les 7ème année de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont présents : c'est notre dernière année avant notre départ dans la vie active et la guerre, nous devons donc fêter cela avec joie et alcool !

Nous nous débarrassons de nos capes et de nos manteaux, découvrant nos plus beaux atours. Je suis pour ma part habillée d'une jupe crayon m'arrivant au dessus des genoux (de toutes façons, je ne mets jamais rien de plus court, étant une fille de bonne famille), mes escarpins noirs à talons hauts, et un top ample et rouge tombant sur mes épaules, coiffée d'un chignon travaillé en tresses piquées à l'arrière du crâne et tombant sur ma nuque, deux mèches avant encadrant mon visage.

« C'EST QUOI CETTE MERVEILLE ? »

Mary MacDonald, toujours aussi discrète, que vous aurez reconnu aussi bien que moi. Bien que la musique assourdissante soi une bonne raison de crier.

Elle s'empare de ma main gauche et l'exhibe à nos amies.

« C'est quoi ? demandent à l'unisson Hestia et Dorcas, aussi Sang-Purs que moi.

-Une bague de fiançailles ! dit Lily comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Un truc moldu, précise Marlène, pour promettre un mariage.

-Mais vous êtes fiancés de force, rappelle Emmeline qui est dubitative.

-C'est qu'un cadeau de Noël. », je prétexte vivement en retirant ma main des yeux de mes amies.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'air morose de la jolie rousse en robe de tulle noire et à l'imposante tresse tombant sur son épaule, un sourire triste et l'air dans le vague. J'embarque ma meilleure amie à l'écart, jusqu'au bar.

« Une bouteille de vin de Sureau et une de vin d'ortie s'il vous plait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Puce ?

-Rien je … C'est Pétunia…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette mégère ? je râle en roulant des yeux

-Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts dans mon quartier et … tu sais, ça aurait pu être nous et … Elle m'a encore traitée de monstre, comme quoi tout est ma faute… Peut-être a-t-elle raison ?

-Lily ! C'est elle le monstre bouffé de jalousie ! Tu n'as rien d'un monstre !

-Mais elle a peut-être raison… insiste la tête à claques face à moi

-Merci ! je m'exclame auprès du serveur. Tiens prends moi ça ! j'ajoute à l'adresse de la rouquine.

-Mais, et les verres ?

-Pas besoin de verres, ce soir, on boit direct à la bouteille !

-Mais on ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! s'offusque la rouquine.

-Ecoute moi bien tigresse : ce soir est un jour de fête, et je ne laisserai ni ta sœur, ni mon père nous gâcher la soirée ! Profite du moment : pour autant qu'on sache, on pourrait être mortes demain ! Aller au goulot ! _SANTE !_

 _-_ Et c'est toi qui a eu une éducation aristocratique… », grommelle Lily avant de m'imiter.

J'éclate de rire et très vite, je vois mon amie se déshiniber. Le vin se déguste, mais rien ne nous empêche de le boire directement à la source, non ?

« Alisa ! Qu'es-tu en train d'infliger à ma copine ? s'écrie Potter en se glissant entre Lily et moi

-Potter, je commence avec un large sourire, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Allez, répète après moi :James. C'est pas compliqué, tu verras !

-Jam…tter ! Non, désolée, je n'y arrive pas !

-On est amis maintenant, non ? me demande Potter en passant un bras autour de mes épaules

-Oui Potter, c'est ça, on est am… Non, tu vois, je n'y arrive pas non plus ! je me moque.

-PATMOOOOL ! hurle Potter. Ta copine est méchante avec moiiiiiiiii ! pleurniche-t-il avec une voix nasillarde.

-Biche ! s'offusque Sirius en se plaçant derrière moi et en m'enlaçant ma taille. Laisse cette fripouille tranquille.

-Du whisky pur feu pour ces gamins s'il vous plaît, qu'ils nous fichent la paix ! », s'écrie Lily en agitant la main devant le serveur.

Prenant trop de temps pour elle, Lily fait basculer son torse sur le bar et prend une bouteille de whisky pur feu et la tend aux garçons avec un grand garçon.

« Lily ! s'écrie Potter. C'est pas bien de faire ça !

-C'est Azkaban qui se fout de Ste Mangouste, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a rien qui l'interdit dans le règlement de … heuuu… de cette soirée dans un bar ! tente Lily avec un sourire rêveur.

-TU AS DEVERGONDÉ MA COPINE ! hurle Potter par dessus la musique, un doigt me pointant, l'autre main devant la bouche, les yeux ronds.

-POTTER ! TU ME REMERCIERAS PLUS TARD POUR ÇA ! », je m'écrie avant d'éclater de rire.

Tirée vers la piste de danse par une Emmeline et une Hestia complètement raides, Marlène et Dorcas se chargeant de Lily, nous retrouvons Mary et Alice pour une danse de pétasses : déchaînées, ondulant nos corps comme jamais, ridiculement libérées, bouteilles ou verres à la main, trinquant et buvant cul sec, rigolant comme des gamines, nous serrant les unes les autres ou nous faisant de franches accolades, toujours en dansant au rythme endiablé ou sensuel de chaque musique.

La vie est courte, autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, nous nous retrouvons autour d'une banquette pour boire des shots de Vodka Groseille et de Rhum Cassis

« De toute évidence c'est Lily qui porte la culotte ! assura Marlène.

-C'est vrai, assure Lily.

-Quoi ? demande Potter en sortant de sa conversation avec Sirius et Remus.

-C'est moi qui porte la culotte maintenant.

-Et ?

-Potter, tu portes une jupe, je me moque.

-Ouais, et il fait vraiment frais la dessus ! rétorque-t-il en agitant sa main vers ses jambes. Désolé Lily, je ne te mérite pas, se reprend-il, tout penaud devant l'air interloqué de sa petite amie

-Non, vraiment pas.

-Maiiiiiis….

-Bon, mon conseil : ayons foi quant au fait que James sera sérieux un jour. Et si ça ne marche pas…

-SHOT DE VODKAAAAA ! hurle Hestia.

-Qui veut à boire ? demande Sirius.

-Un verre de vin ! crie Lily.

-Ouais, moi aussi ! continue Potter.

-T'aimes pas le vin, rappelle Sirius sous le regard agacé de Potter.

-Ok, sers lui son vin ! ordonne Alice.

-Il faut vraiment que je rencontre les parents de James, déclare Lily.

-tu veux les rencontrer ? s'étonne Remus.

-Je dois rencontrer les gens qui ont créé ce cauchemar ambulant ! plaisante Lily.

-Mais tu les as rencontrés cet été, je rappelle.

-Pas comme étant la petite copine !

-C'est pareil !

-Je suis la définition de l'intelligence ! s'exclame soudainement Lily en riant. Oh Merlin ! Sur une échelle de Remus à James, à quel point ai-je eu l'air arrogante ?

-Sirius, je réponds.

-C'était si mauvais ?

-Hé James, souffle Peter, tu te souviens du truc que je t'ai demandé de ne pas répéter ?

-Le rêve sexy ? je demande

-James ! s'offusque Peter.

-Quoi, Sirius n'est pas 'personne', s'excuse Potter.

-Remus est assez dur à résister, se moque Sirius,

-Si tel est le cas, ne le dis surtout pas à Lily, plaisante Remus.

-tout ce que vous dites, je le dis à Alisa, rappelle Lily.

-Dorcas est quasiment Legilimens, j'explique.

-Marlène est très persuasive, continue Dorcas.

-Super les gars, merci beaucoup, râle Peter.

-J'ai ramené une autre bouteille ! s'esclaffe Hestia en trottinant vers nous avec Potter qui dégaine la bouteille.

-T'es tombé du ciel ! s'écrie Emmeline.

-C'est ce que je me tue à dire à tout le monde ! explique Potter avec théâtralité

-Oh non ! », soupire Dorcas en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et la soirée continue entre danse, alcool, et conversations sans queue ni tête.

Franchement, ils sont intenables. Comment ça, moi non plus ? Je ne vous permets pas !

« Si je me frappe dans le visage, ça va me faire mal, mais serai je fort ou faible ? demande Sirius en prenant un air de philosophe raté.

-t'es un idiot, c'est ce que tu es. dit Remus.

-Les gars, j'ai perdu Peter ! s'exclame Potter en revenant.

-Mesures drastiques, soupire Remus. REMUS LUPIN CRAINT !

-PAR MERLIN QUI A DIT CA ? hurle un Peter en colère en courant vers ses amis.

-Le voilà », soupire Remus en un geste de main théâtral vers Peter.

Je me suis assise à un tabouret de bar, Sirius assit entre mes jambes, ses bras pendant sur mes cuisses, dos à moi. Je lui sers un petit peu de Whisky Pur Feu avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Fais attention, souffle-t-il, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

-On s'en fiche, t'es trop mignon vu à l'envers, je plaisante.

-C'est la première fois que tu fais le premier pas vers moi, remarque-t-il

-C'est vrai, je réponds songeusement, faut croire que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te résister, j'ajoute moqueuse.

-Super. » conclut-il en riant en posant ses mains sur mes joues pour recommencer.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Mary et Peter enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Frank enlaçant Alice de ses bras par les épaules, elle répliquant le geste sur la taille de son copain, Lily et Potter se disputant gentiment en se tenant la main, Remus et Dorcas se lancer des regards en coin, et Marlène et Benjy se faisant des bisous d'esquimau.

On est vraiment tous très mignons et heureux.

Lorsque nous sortons, il se remet à neiger. Devenues hystériques, Hestia, Marlène, Mary et Lily se ruent dehors en oubliant d'enfiler manteaux, gants, capes et écharpes, en dansant et en riant comme des folles.

« Les filles, sérieusement, vous allez tomber malade, venez vous habiller ! s'exclame Peter.

-C'est pas de notre faute si t'as peur d'un peu d'eau glacée Peter ! », s'écrie Hestia en sautillant et en faisant de grands gestes.

Dorcas, Alice, Emmeline et moi rejoignons les filles avec leurs affaires pour les habiller, puis, en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre et en tournoyant sous la neige, montant sur le rebord des mini ponts et en criant, nous rentrons à Poudlard.

« Que va-t-on faire après Poudlard ? demande soudainement Hestia.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite, Nous serons toujours amies, assure Marlène en la saisissant par le bras

-Oui, Marlène a raison, rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer, déclare Emmeline.

-Est-ce qu'on peut acheter un appartement toutes ensembles et vieillir ensemble et adopter des chats ? hasarde Marlène.

\- Avec tous ces couples, ce serait l'enfer, bougonne Emmeline.

-Ca serait trop bien ! hurle Mary. Faut absolument faire ça !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée de génie, ce serait le bordel, constate Sirius.

-Je crois que tu utilises le sarcasme et la fausse colère pour jeter les gens hors de ta vie et les empêcher de devenir trop proches, fait Hestia en se retournant vers lui, mais dans le fond t'adorerais ce genre de colocation !

-Tu sais quoi, t'as raison ! s'exclame Potter. On devrait carrément faire ça !

-On sera toujours nous, pas vrai ? demande Marlène, hésitante. Rien ne changera jamais ?

-Je ne pense pas que nous puissions changer, précise Mary en réfléchissant. On a vécu trop de choses tous ensemble pour que ça arrive,

-Et puis, si on n'est plus amis, je devrais vous tuer : vous en savez trop pour moi, j'ajoute doctement.

-Mais tout le reste pourrait changer, on doit juste s'assurer que nous restions ensemble, dit Lily.

-On le fera, je ne laisserais rien nous séparer», assure Emmeline

Plus loin derrière nous, je vois Dorcas prendre le bras de Remus en posant sa tête dessus tout en calant son rythme de marche sur lui.

« Attends, t'es en train de ma draguer ? demande Remus.

-Ca fait un an que je le fais et que j'essaye de te rendre jaloux, merci de le remarquer que maintenant ! s'offusque faussement la brune

-Je ne suis pas prêt…

-Oh ! Désolée…

-ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'apprécie pas. »

Remus se penche sur elle et lui pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

En retournant la tête, je vois dans les buissons deux paires d'yeux topaze.

Alors que je m'arrête pour les regarder, ils ont disparu. Peut-être une hallucination due à l'alcool.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, l'année 1978 sera la notre !

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle commune, la gueule de bois est faramineuse.

« J'ai envie de mourir… grogne Mary, la tête entre ses bras, étalés en cercle sur une table

-Ta potion anti gueule de bois ? s'étonne Lily, assise sur les genoux de Potter

-Alice a piqué la dernière, répond la fille aux cheveux châtains.

-Pour pouvoir câliner tranquillement son cher et tendre », je me moque en faisant un signe vers le couple

Alice est allongée sur Frank dans un coin près de la fenêtre de la tour, sur un petit canapé, ce dernier lui encerclant la taille, la tête de la jeune femme calée dans le cou du jeune homme.

« Peter et Sirius dorment toujours ? je hasarde

-Ouais, déclare Potter, impossible de les lever.

-Putain ! hurle Mary en se redressant et en fusillant James du regard. Déjà qu'être bourré n'est pas une excuse pour bouffer tout le bacon dispo ce matin, si tu pouvais arrêter de hurler, ça m'arrangerait ! Connard va !

-Et c'est elle qui dit ça.», ricane Alice dans son coin.

Doucement je me lève et vais dans le dortoir des garçons, j'avance dans le couloir et pénètre dans la chambre des 7ème années sur la pointe des pieds nus : un truc de Vélane, qu'il paraît. Je trouve le lit de Sirius et me faufile dans ses bras pendant qu'il émet un soupire d'aise.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais me chercher, susurre-t-il a mon oreille, alors qu'il se colle dans mon dos.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'est pas descendu. ? je m'étonne en fronçant des sourcils

-Je voulais continuer à me rendre irrésistible, mais tu m'as manquée. Tu me manques tout le temps quand tu n'es pas là, ça te rend particulièrement insupportable. », m'avoue-t-il à voix basse

J'émets un petit rire étouffé avant de lancer un assurdiato afin de ne pas réveiller Peter et nos deux co équipiers de l'équipe, pour profiter de ce dimanche coocooning avec mon fiancé. Dans les bras de mon fiancé.

Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y habitue. Mais ce genre de moments de pur bonheur commence clairement à me rendre accro à lui, et à nos amis.


	32. Chapter 32

Wow, wow wow !

Un mois sans poster, veuillez me pardonner !

c'est que je suis en vacances et que j'ai préféré avancer sur mon autre fic "il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort". (d'ailleurs, si l'envie vous en dit, allez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !)

Milles excuses !

Sur ce, je vous laisse le dernier chapitre en date.

C'est un peu à l'image de celui d'avant, chapitre "pause" dont je ne suis pas super fière. Il ne fait pas spécialement avancer l'intrigue, et j'ai même beaucoup hésité à le garder mais... Voilà !

Y a un nouveau chapitre sur ma fic sur les Dragonneau aussi, allez y faire un tour, elle est cool (oui, je m'auto congratule, et alors? bon, on m'a dit qu'elle était cool, et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien)

Sinon...

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JKR, HP, ET MÊME A MES DEUX COPINES, MÊME SI TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FICHE, WALA

Bonne lecture !

xxxx

Chapitre 32 – La pièce de Théâtre

Comme chaque année, je participe à la pièce de théâtre de l'école comme directrice artistique (musicale, chant, danse) avec l'aide de Dorcas, Hestia qui s'occupe des scénarios et de la mise en scène soutenue par Lily, de Mary qui s'occupe du maquillage avec Alice en assistante, et d'Emmeline qui s'occupe des costumes accompagnée de Marlène, ces 4 dernières s'occupant également du décors.

Nous sommes lundi, dans une salle du 6ème étage.

« Romeo & Juliet, Antigone, Macbeth, le Roi Lear, Le Songe d'une nuit d'été, Henry VIII… énuméra Lily en posant des livres sur la table.

-Encore des trucs de moldus, marmonne Hestia.

-Il y a plus de nés moldus et de Sang-Mêlés que de Sang-Purs, rappelle gentiment Lily, et puis en ces temps troubles, ce sera une bonne chose d'ouvrir les Sang-Purs sur la culture moldue !

-C'est ce que tu dis tous les ans, grogne Hestia, j'aimerai bien travailler sur quelque chose qui justement pourrait aider les nés moldus à s'intégrer pour changer !

-Je trouve que les moldus s'en sortent mieux que nous en écriture, dis-je en levant les yeux de mes parchemins musicaux.

-Tu prends toujours le côté de Lily ! condamne Hestia de manière théâtrale.

-Avoue que c'est plus intéressant, même musicalement, lâche Dorcas en se replongeant sur sa partition.

-Ca serait bien de prendre quelque chose pour faire un parallèle avec notre guerre, propose Lily.

-Pourquoi pas un truc qui nous fait penser à autre chose pour changer ? se plains Hestia.

-Une histoire d'amour sur fond de guerre, ça fait les deux ! s'offusque Lily.

-Comme quoi ?

-Romeo et Juliet ! s'écrie Mary. Pensez-y : deux familles ennemies qui se font la guerre, et deux amants maudits, des jeunes qui ne peuvent pas s'afficher à cause de leur haine réciproque pour la famille adverse, et ce, malgré leur amour passionnel !

-Mouais, grogne Hestia. Ca fait très Serpentard/Gryffondor.

-C'est encore mieux, note Dorcas, les gens se sentiront concernés, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose en rapport avec les maisons, mais par exemple la mixité nés moldus/sang-purs ou les sang-mêlés de manière générale.

-J'adore cette idée, ajoutent en cœur Alice et Marlène.

-Tout le monde se ligue contre moi ? demande Hestia qui commence sérieusement à trouver cette idée géniale.

-Ca serait super musicalement parlant, j'assure suivie d'un hochement de tête de Dorcas.

-Et les costumes seront géniaux ! fait Marlène. Ca sera très Sang-Pur et très élégant, et Emmeline s'y connaît.

-J'aime bien cette idée, conclut Emmeline.

-D'accord, on a trouvé un accord. », finit Hestia avec un large sourire.

Lily claque de sa baguette sur des parchemins afin d'annoncer la pièce, l'histoire, et les personnages recherchés, tandis que Hestia s'occuppe d'énumérer le staff nécessaire pour nous aider à mener à bien notre projet.

« Tout le monde bouquine, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour parler musique, costumes, et mise en scène, ordonne Hestia. On établira un script, et un emploi du temps d'audition et de recrutement du staff. »

Nous récupérons nos affaires d'un coup de baguette et libérons la scène.

Dès mardi matin, on ne parle que ça, Mary ayant réservé sa première page du magazine de Poudlard pour annoncer l'événement. Un nombre incalculable de personnes veulent participer, même si les Sang-Purs ne connaissent pas vraiment le topo. Seuls les Serpentards ne se sont pas encore manifestés, attendant une autorisation d'un de leurs chefs.

Dans la salle de classe que nous occupons pour la pièce, une grande table a remplacé le bureau du professeur, la salle étant vidée de son mobilier, poussé au fond pour l'occasion.

Hestia et Lily se trouvent au milieu, Mary et Alice à droite, Marlène et Emmeline à gauche, Dorcas et Moi de chaque côté de Lily et Hestia.

« Tout le monde meurt dans ta pièce ! se plaint alors Hestia.

-C'est une tragédie, la plupart des gens meurent, précise Lily.

-Pourquoi on ne modifie pas la fin pour avoir une fin heureuse ? propose Emmeline.

-Ca dénature la pièce de sa morale, râle Mary, excédée.

-C'est une guerre insensée et un amour impossible, rappelle Marlène, si les amoureux vivent heureux et ont beaucoup d'enfants, il fallait choisir un conte pour enfants comme La Belle au Bois Dormant ou Cendrillon.

-On a déjà fait ça, grogne Mary.

-Dehors c'est la guerre, je trouve ça opportun d'avoir un peu de dramatique, répond simplement Lily.

-Musicalement, ce sera bien plus intéressant, je rappelle.

-Les costumes seront géniaux ! s'écrie Marlène.

-Et les décors seront biens, ajoute Emmeline.

-Ok, ok, de toutes façons si on veut tenir notre emploi du temps il est trop tard pour changer, décide Hestia.

-On a besoin en priorité d'un Romeo et d'une Juliet, de Mercutio, Tybalt, Benvolio, de Frère Laurent, des Montaigu et des Capulet, et de la Nourrice. On choisira les personnages secondaires parmi ceux qu'on aura recalé.

-Oui, ça ira plus vite, acquiesce Hestia. On a aussi Escalus, Paris, Frère Jean, les 5 serviteurs et l'apothicaire.

-On pourrait faire la musique pour les scènes, les bals et tout le reste… Mais laisser les chanteurs faire la partie vocale en acapella, propose Dorcas.

-Bonne idée, il nous faudra des musiciens et des chœurs, je continue, et on leur apprendra les chorégraphies. Pour les chœurs, j'ai une idée.

-Tes copines de Serpentard ? s'enquit Dorcas. C'est vrai que leurs voix sont magnifiques.

-Le problème c'est que les garçons de Serpentard ne les laisseront pas faire, rappelle Hestia.

-Avery et Mulciber n'oseront pas me faire chier, je leur assure, c'est Evan qu'il va falloir convaincre, et vu l'état de nos relations, ça risque de mal se finir. Travers et Nott suivent Evan et Mulciber aussi, mais il y a toujours Rabastan, c'est la voix de la raison là bas, ils l'écouteront. De toutes façons, la famille Lestrange est plus puissante que celle des Rosier, alors Evan n'osera jamais défier une décision de Rab.

-Ok, tu t'en occupes, conclut Hestia, et pour les décors ?

-Les Poufsouffle sont plutôt doués, les Serdaigle aussi, ils nous aideront aussi pour les scripts, déclare Lily.

-C'est surtout des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor qui joueront, rappelle Alice.

-Pas que, on est en 7ème année, les Serdaigle veulent aussi s'amuser, dit Marlène.

-De toutes façons on verra ça aux auditions, finit Hestia. Pour les matières premières ?

-Flitwick et Chourave nous fourniront, j'ai vu ça avec eux, nous annonce Emmeline.

-Pour les scènes de bal, j'ai vu ça avec Ali et on prendra des Sang-Purs et quelques Sang-Mêlés, ça sera moins galère puisqu'ils connaissent déjà les postures, les pas, même s'il faudra rendre ça parfait, continue Dorcas .

-Nous on bossera sur les costumes et le maquillage, déclare Alice suivie d'un hochement de tête d'Emmeline. On devra prendre les mesures dès que les auditions seront finies !

-Avec Lily on a bien bossé les scénarios et la gestuelle avec l'aide de Marls et Emme, conclut Hestia, on n'a plus qu'à travailler sur les décors. On a vraiment besoin de bénévoles pour ça, c'est un travail monstre.

-Je lancerai un appel dans la gazette ! décide Mary. Et il me faut le planning aussi.

-Je demanderai à Frank et aux gars du Quidditch de faire passer le mot, déclare Alice.

-Alors on est bons, conclut Hestia. Allez zou, on a encore des devoirs à faire ! »

Et nous quittons la salle chacune en direction de la salle commune.

« Alors, vous avez décidé ? demande innocemment Potter en accueillant à bras ouverts sa chère et tendre depuis son canapé.

-Oui, on commence les auditions dès lundi soir ! répond Lily en s'installant sur les genoux du garçon.

-Et toi, tu vas où ? fait mine de s'énerver Sirius à mon attention.

-J'ai du monde à voir pour les chœurs et la danse, je réponds simplement.

-Et mon bisou ? réplique-t-il en s'avançant et en enlaçant ma taille de ses bras.

-Il n'y a rien de moins sexy qu'un mec qui demande un bisou, je remarque.

-Rien ? Et si je mangeais mes cheveux et qu'en sortant des toilettes j'avais une perruque ? Et si j'appelle ma mère après le sexe pour tout lui raconter ? Et si …

-T'es qu'un gamin Sirius Orion Black, je dis avant d'offrir mes lèvres à ma moitié.

-Tu ne préfères pas que je t'accompagne ?

-Jusqu'aux cachots ? ça ne va pas vraiment aider mes affaires ! »

Il grogne puis m'embrasse furtivement dans le cou alors que je lui avais offert ma joue, avant de me laisser partir à contre coeur, abandonnant ma main au moment où je passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame, son regard brûlant ma nuque.

J'avance tranquillement dans les couloirs, me demandant où peut bien se trouver Rabastan. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller jusqu'aux cachots, le temps passant trop vite et me rapprochant du couvre feu. Il est 21h30, il ne me reste que 30 minutes pour trouver mon ami d'enfance, le convaincre (pas très difficile en soi) et filer à mon dortoir. Autant dire mission impossible.

Mais le connaissant, je sais où il sera. Je m'élance d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Beauté ? Pince ferme la bibliothèque, me dit Rabastan alors que je lui fais une bise rapide.

-Ai-je réellement besoin d'un prétexte pour voir un ami ?

-Rien à voir avec votre pièce alors ? se moque-t-il.

-Depuis quand tu lis le magazine d'une née moldue toi déjà ? je râle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'escalier de ta tour, me propose le beau brun en me tendant son bras dont je m'empare.

-J'ai besoin de Chloélia, Aspasia, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Gianna, Aurora, Ourea, Tatiana, Cybelia, et Selina. Pour les chœurs et pour avoir déjà des danseuses de bal expérimentées et gagner en temps. En plus, niveau élégance, droiture, bienséance et désintérêt dans le regard, elles pourront nous aider, Emme, Do' et moi pour en inculquer suffisamment à nos personnages secondaires et aux autres danseurs et danseuses. Ça nous permettra de nous concentrer sur ceux qui ont plus de mal et qui ont besoin de plus d'attention, tu comprends ?

-Je ne pense pas que Rosier les laisse faire. Il sait très bien que tu fais partie de cette pièce, ainsi que tes amies de basse naissance. »

Inconsciemment, j'apprécie le fait qu'il se retienne de traiter mes amies de Sang-de-Bourbe devant moi, même je m'en fiche complètement. Les Sangs-Purs traitent les Nés-Moldus ainsi sans même sans rendre compte, et ce n'est même pas forcément une insulte. Même si j'ai bien mis deux ans à arrêter d'utiliser ce terme. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Ecoute, j'en parlerai aux filles, et avec Regulus on demandera à Evan de lâcher du leste. Les Black et les Lestrange ont un plus haut rang dans la société que les Rosier, au final, on fait semblant de lui laisser le choix par politesse et amitié, mais il nous cédera ça. Même s'il risque de demander quelque chose en échange.

-Comment quoi ? je m'enquis.

-Va savoir, il devient de plus en plus mauvais et pervers depuis que tu l'as quitté. Il est plus proche que jamais de Markus et Tybalt. Même Nicholas et Tristan se sont rapprochés d'eux. »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Savoir que Nott et Travers se rapprochent ainsi d'Avery et Mulciber. Je ne vais pas dire que Nicholas Nott et Tristan Travers sont des anges, mais ils sont moins virulents que Mulciber et Avery. Je m'inquiète forcément de la mauvaise influence qu'ils peuvent avoir. Quand on sait que si Sev s'est autant penché sur la magie noire, c'est de leur faute… Ainsi que son attitude dédaigneuse pour les nés moldus ! Alors oui, je m'inquiète… Non pas que je sois proche de Nott ou Travers, mais ce sont de bons camarades, avec quelques curiosités dignes d'un 28 sacré. Mais Avery et Mulciber sont des vrais extrémistes, et si maintenant ils ont le soutien d'Evan, j'ai peur que Rab et Reg ne suffisent plus à les calmer, peu importe la hiérarchie des familles de Sang-Pur.

Mulciber, par exemple, n'est pas dans les 28 sacrés, ce qui le met en rogne, et son grand pote Avery en est, mais ne fait pas partie de la Grande Noblesse (Black, les Flint, les Greengrass, les Lestrange, les Malfoy, les Nott, les Travers, les Rosier), ce qui explique leur hargne particulière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Beauté, on va gérer ça, m'assure Rab en s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers. Je te dirai ce qu'il voudra en échange, s'il abuse, on négociera avec lui. Occupe toi de ton passe temps, Reg t'enverra les filles demain pour les auditions.

-Merci Rab, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu restes égal à toi même. », je souffle en lui faisant une autre bise.

Je tourne les talons et pars sous son sourire qui me couve du regard jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le haut des escaliers.

Je passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui chante telle une castaphiore avec un verre qu'elle tente de briser de sa voix.

C'est Alice qui m'accueille sur le pas de la porte.

« Où sont les maraudeurs ? je demande après avoir balayé la salle du regard.

-Ils sont sortis, Remus était malade. »

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière elle. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, et cela va durer 3 jours durant lesquels les garçons vont se balader sous forme animale, se battre, se blesser, être fatigués et de mauvaise humeur.

Et dire qu'on a besoin qu'ils nous fassent la publicité. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai besoin de l'aide de Remus pour me connecter plus profondément à mes sens.

Comment ma vie est-elle devenue si éreintante ?

« Ce sont des Sang-Purs, de Serpentard qui plus est, et surtout des 28 sacrés, jamais elles ne se mettront en avant. Le simple fait qu'elles acceptent de faire partie des chœurs, c'est seulement par amitié pour moi et surtout parce qu'elles seront cachées au fond par les personnages principaux et secondaires. Et faire les danses de salon, ce n'est pas un problème, même sur scène. »

Je soupire. Mary et Lily ne comprennent pas toujours tout à l'aristocratie Sang-Pur. Les familles d'Alice, Hestia, et Do sont de Sang Pur, ainsi que la famille maternelle d'Emmeline et la famille paternelle de Marlène. Ces dernières complètent mes explications pendant que nous attendons que les derniers candidats arrivent la mère d'Alice est une Macmillan, celle d'Hestia est une Fawley (le ministre du temps de Grindelwald), celle d'Emmeline est une Abbott et celle de Dorcas est Croupton : c'est sa cousine Sabine qui a épousé l'aîné des Greengrass, Henry, leur cousin, Barty est ami avec Reg.

Bien qu'elles soient de Sang-Mêlé, Marlène et Emmeline sont au fait de l'aristocratie sorcière et de la haute noblesse, puisque la famille maternelle d'Emmeline en faisait partie. La famille paternelle de Marlène fait partie de la bourgeoisie.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les 28 sacrés sont de la noblesse, bien que certains (Potter, Londubat, Weasley, Prewett), ont été reniés ou ont renié les autres pour être des traîtres à leur Sang.

D'autres, comme les Shafiq, Shackelbot ou les familles maternelles de mes amies, sont neutres.

D'autres familles de sorciers, comme certains de mes coéquipiers (Dubois), ou camarades (Diggory, Fenwick, Bones), ou même grands noms du ministère (Scrimgeour), sont de Sang-Pur mais ne font pas partie de la noblesse sorcière. A la limite font partie de la bourgeoisie (possédant des grands commerces ou travaillant dans la politique) et donc pas dans les 28 sacrés.

Certains, comme Barjow, Beurk ou Ollivander, allient les deux : bourgeoisie et aristocratie.

Si pour vous c'est compliqué, imaginez pour des Sang-Mêlés dont la famille n'est pas répertoriée comme quasi royaux à l'image des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur, ou pour les nés moldus.

A vrai dire, la différence est simple : les 28 sacrés sont les familles de sorciers originelles, celles qui sont là depuis le début, et dont l'ascendance ne pose pas question. Les plus riches, les plus puissants, les plus influents, les plus importants. Les autres familles de sorciers font partie du peuple à côté d'eux, même si certains ont gravis les sphères sociales de notre monde. A l'origine, ils étaient plus, mais à force de mariages et d'héritières femmes, certains noms se sont fondés à la famille paternelle et ont disparu. D'autres se sont arrêtées, comme les Gaunt. D'autres se sont mêlées, comme les McKinnon, famille de Sang-Pur Irlandaise dont le père (celui de Marlène), a épousé une moldue, de même que la mère d'Emmeline a renié les 28 sacrés, à l'inverse de ses oncles et tantes, pour avoir épousé un né moldu.

« Première postulante dans le rôle de Juliet s'il vous plaît ! », gueule Hestia, excédée par les arguments de Mary et Lily.

Et voilà, l'une après l'autre, des filles de 3ème à 7ème année, de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle défilent, tirades après tirades.

« Ô Romeo, Romeo ! Pourquoi es-tu Romeo ? Renie ton père et refuse ton nom, ou si tu ne veux pas, fais-moi simplement vœu d'amour, et je cesserai d'être une Capulet.

-C'est ce nom seul qui est mon ennemi, tu es toi, tu n'es pas un Montaigu. Oh, sois quelque autre nom. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montaigu ?

-Ni la main, ni le pied, ni le bras, ni la face, ni rien d'autre en ton corps et ton être d'homme. Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? ce que l'on appelle une rose avec tout autre nom serait aussi suave. Avec tout autre nom serait aussi suave.

-Et Romeo, dit autrement que Romeo conserverait cette perfection qui m'est chère. Malgré la perte de ces syllabe, Romeo conserverait cette perfection qui m'est chère.

-Romeo, défais-toi de ton nom, qui n'est rien de ton être, et en échange, oh, prends-moi toute entière !

-Très bien, déclare Hestia, au tour des Romeo maintenant ! Entrez, entrez !

\- Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures! Mais doucement! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent: rejette-la!...

-Voilà ma dame! Oh! voilà mon amour! Oh! si elle pouvait le savoir!... Que dit-elle? Rien... Elle se tait... Mais non; son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent.

-Ah! si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe; et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main! Oh! que ne suis-je le gant de cette main! Je toucherais sa joue!

-Les garçons maîtrisent mieux que les filles, murmure Emmeline à côté d'Hestia.

-Les filles se contentent d'être jolies, se plaint Dorcas, elles ne se tiennent même pas droites, aucune gestuelle, mais même les nobles moldus ont une certaine tenue, non ?

-C'est vrai oui, conçoit Mary

-Il y a des filles qui ne maîtrisent même pas leur texte ! se plaint Lily.

-En plus, elles ont pris la tirade la plus connue, et on dirait qu'elles récitent un texte dans une autre langue, continue Marlène.

-Je ferai un topo pour le magazine de demain, assure Mary, et on refera une audition pour Juliet dès demain.

-Non, s'écrie Hestia, mesdemoiselles, ou bien vous apprenez votre texte et vous investissez dans votre rôle pour une nouvelle audition demain soir, ou bien aucune de vous ne sera Juliet, est-ce bien clair ? Maintenant, le chant ! Mesdemoiselles, ce sera sur …

Pendant que les filles chantent Acapella, l'une après l'autre, nous les notons après s'être présentées.

« Kelly, 16 ans à Poufsouffle, j'adore m'occuper des mes ongles et j'adore le chant.

-On s'en fou de ses cuticules, je chuchote à l'adresse de Mary qui hausse des épaules.

-Si elle n'aimait pas le chant, elle ne serait pas là, note Marlène.

-Aubrey, 15 ans à Serdaigle, j'aime la danse

-Désolée, peux-tu parler plus fort ? demande Alice. On n'entend pas très bien d'ici.

-Imagine sur scène, constate Dorcas.

-On n'amplifiera pas de beaucoup les voix, il te faut plus d'assurance, je déclare à l'adolescente.

-April, 17 ans à Gryffondor, j'adore le magazine de Poudlard.

-Lèche cul, je lâche malgré les applaudissements ravis de Mary.

-Nathalie, 15 ans à Poufsouffle, je sui fan de Quidditch.

-Ou des joueurs plutôt, grince Lily avec humeur face à celle qui tournait autour de mes coéquipiers sans vergogne.

-Justine, 17 ans de Serdaigle, j'aime lire.

-Etonnant pour une Serdaigle. », constate ironiquement Emmeline sous le regard noir de Lily.

Vient le tour des garçons, dont je passerai les passions, noms et maisons, car pour le coup, aucune remarque sarcastique n'a pu être énoncée.

« Nom d'un bouse d'hippogriffe ! je m'écrie en levant en sursaut. Je vais être en retard pour mon entraînement de Quidditch !

-Je dirai à James qu'on avait besoin de toi, propose Lily.

-Et me priver de 2h de vol maintenant que mon père m'a autorisée à intégrer l'équipe ? Et puis quoi encore ! je crie ne rangeant prestement mes affaires et en courant à la sortie.

-On a besoin de toi, râle Hestia, il était obligé de programmer ça ce soir ?

-Demain c'est nous, dit simplement Marlène, on lui fera un topo c'est tout ! »

L'allure droite, figée, dédaigneuse, désinvolte et désintéressée de mon éducation m'a totalement quittée alors que je cours dans les couloirs en bousculant et en jetant des sorts à tous ceux qui restent sur mon passage. Je déboule dans le vestiaire, enfile rapidement ma tenue et mes équipements, empoigne mon balais et cours jusqu'au terrain où les garçons et Leslie m'attendent.

« Désolée, la pièce…

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas traîner tard cette semaine ! s'énerve Potter en jetant un œil au ciel.

-J'ai pas vu l'heure, je m'excuse platement avec un regard de défi.

-Il va faire nuit dans 1h, on y va ! lance Sirius, coupant court à notre début de dispute.

-Les poursuiveurs : on bossera l'attaque en faucon, la charge de Chelmodiston, la feinte de Porksoff, la fourberie de Finbourg, la passe arrière, la pince de Parkin, le Plongeon de Dionysos, d'Orazio, la tremblante de Woolongong, la roulade du paresseux, le vol de Sabryn et de Speelman. Les batteurs : vous vous occuperez la défense en double batte et du revers de Cognard. Leslie je veux que tu maîtrises la passe de Plumpton et la feinte de Wronski, les piqués, les saltos, les loopings comme les poursuiveurs d'ailleurs. Alexandre, tu dois être un pro du double huit et de l'étoile de mer. Et je veux qu'on gère les tacles transylvaniens, les Serpentard ne se gênent pas alors nous non plus ! Allez, on y va ! », gronde Potter

Et nous montons sur nos balais sans plus de cérémonie pour nous entraîner. Finalement, ça a duré 30 minutes de plus, avant que Sirius et Potter partent en courant vers le château sans se changer et en abandonnant leurs balais. Mes coéquipiers restant et moi continuons l'entrainement encore 30 minutes, puis nous partons nous doucher, nous changer, Lynch et Dubois s'occupant des balais délaissés, Jenkins prend la batte de Sirius avec lui, le tout en maugréant contre leur manque de civilité.

Et vous l'aurez deviné, je me suis sentie observée… Sans trouver l'origine. Ça devient vieux comme blague.

C'est épuisée que je me mets au lit, mon dortoir déserté par Lily dans ses appartements, Alice avec Frank.

« Dis, avec Lily on se demandait, tu sais pourquoi une fois par mois les garçons se font 3 soirées mecs d'affilée sans rester dans leur dortoir ? me demande Mary alors que je me faufile dans mes draps chauds et douillets.

-Nous aussi on se fait des soirées filles, et maintenant les week-ends ne sont plus propices aux soirées tranquilles entre meilleurs amis mais plutôt aux révisions, au Quidditch, à la pièce, aux clubs, aux devoirs, et aux soirées, alors… ils ont peut-être juste besoin de se retrouver, je fais mine de supposer.

-Oui, c'est vrai que contrairement à nous, ils n'ont aucun hobbie en commun tous les 4, conclu songeusement Mary, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils font.

-Mhmh… »

Et merde, va falloir que je les chope à ce sujet.

Le lendemain, je vais chercher Remus à l'infirmerie pour aller manger.

« De deux choses l'une Lupin…

-Je ne suis plus Remus ? s'amuse celui-ci

-Me coupe pas ! je m'agace. Bon Remus, vous avez un problème : Lily et Mary se posent des questions concernant vos 3 soirées entre mecs qui n'ont même pas toujours lieu le week-end ! »

Remus devient pâle comme un linge. Je le secoue un peu par l'épaule.

« t'inquiètes, j'ai géré la crise. Aussi, j'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à maîtriser mes sens.

-Tes sens ?

-Oui, disons que j'ai toujours eu des sens plus développés que la moyenne, et avec la guerre et l'ordre du phénix, Dumbledore pense que ça me serait utile de les maîtriser vraiment, tu vois ? Et avec ton problème de fourrure, tu sembles le plus indiqué, je mens sans même réfléchir à ma réplique.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement, ça doit être ton sang de Velane qui fait ça.

-Sûrement, je réponds en me maudissant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

-Après la mauvaise période du mois ? propose Remus avec un sourire en s'asseyant à table pour le déjeuner.

-Qui est dans la mauvaise période du mois ? s'enquit Mary en levant les yeux de la cicatrice que Peter arbore sur sa tempe, à peine cachée par ses cheveux.

-Moi, je grogne en fusillant du regard les 4 Maraudeurs qui s'apprêtaient à rire alors que je leur ai sauvé la vie 2 fois en moins de 24.

-C'est pour ça que tu es allée à l'infirmerie ? demande Alice. Parce que tu sais que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

-Bon, on peut arrêter ? je m'agace en prenant des patates sautées.

-Le problème de celle des cuticules, continue Lily avec Mary, c'est qu'elle n'est pas blonde.

-Un sort de métamorphose et elle le sera, soupire Alice en haussant les épaules.

-Elle a des manières trop vulgaires, Emme, Dorcas et Hestia sont d'accord avec moi, j'interviens, peu importe qu'on essaye de l'entraîner, elle aura toujours cette allure qui est en contradiction avec le personnage.

-Et elle n'est pas blonde ! Juliet est blonde ! insiste Lily.

-J'aime bien April, commence Mary.

-Celle qui adore ton magazine ? demande Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'étonnes, je lance sarcastique, mais Aubrey était mieux niveau chant, et en plus elle adore la danse, ça devrait aider, à voir en fonction de ce vos commentaires puisque j'étais à l'entraînement.

-Pas mal, concède Mary, c'est aussi la préférée de Do et Emme, mais Hestia a du mal à s'y faire car elle est trop jeune.

-Juliet était trop jeune, rappelle Lily.

-Bon d'accord, se plain Mary.

-On reverra ça ce soir avec les filles, après les tirades, puisque le chant a été fait. », propose Alice.

Le soir même, après debrief, nous gardons Aubrey Charles 15 ans, de Serdaigle, qui est blonde cendré aux yeux bleus, donc aucune modification pour son physique, David Michum, un brun aux yeux sombres de 16ans de Poufsouffle. Les autres personnages principaux ont été choisis dans les 3 maisons qui se sont aventurées dans les auditions, avec les filles de Serpentard en chœur et en figurantes des bals, des premiers à 3ème année servant de figurants pour les toutes les scènes qui pourraient en avoir besoin.

« La semaine prochaine on commence les entraînements des danses de salon, des chorégraphies en milieu de semaine, et le chant et l'orchestre en fin de semaine. Demain, on recrute nos musiciens, le reste de notre staff ! déclare Hestia avant de mettre un terme à notre réunion.

-Qu'est-ce que Lestrange et Junior font à la porte ? », demande Dorcas pendant que nous rangeons nos affaires.

Je lève les yeux de mon sac que je jette nonchalamment sur mon épaule, et aperçois à l'entrée de la salle, Regulus qui me fait un sourire et Rabastan qui me fait un discret signe de main. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas l'air égaux à eux même, peut-être même inquiets.

« Salut les garçons, je dis en leur faisant une bise chacun, on avance, j'ai une faim de loup ! »

Nous avançons en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle avant que je ne m'arrête devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ? vous n'êtes silencieux comme ça que pendant les réceptions et qu'aucun adulte ne vous parle, c'est vraiment agaçant !

-Evan a formulé sa demande, déclare Regulus.

-Il veut que tes copains Gryffondor arrêtent les blagues sur les Serpentard. En particulier sur Markus et Tybalt, précise Rabastan.

-Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir sur les Maraudeurs, je déclare en lançant des regards mauvais à ceux qui ralentissent pour nous écouter.

-Va falloir que tu trouves, sinon ils ont prévu de mettre des bâtons dans les roues pendant la représentation, m'annonce Regulus.

-Et même pendant les entraînements. Je pense qu'il est prêt à menacer les filles ou à les enfermer dans leurs dortoirs ou dans notre salle commune.

-Les Greengrass et les Flint ont plus de pouvoir que les Rosier ou les Avery, ils n'oseront pas, je dis en haussant les épaules.

-Ne les sous-estime pas, me dit simplement Rabastan.

-Et à ta place, je ferai attention à tes copines Sang-De-Bourbe. », conclut Regulus avant de me tourner le dos.

C'est ça, et moi, je sens que ma vie n'en sera que plus compliquée encore. Je m'avance vers la table des Gryffondor et m'installe à côté de Sirius et en face de Potter.

« Bon, le club des 4, j'ai un truc à vous dire, j'annonce directement.

-Mais elle ne pensera jamais à me faire un bisou quand elle me voit ou quand elle part ! s'offusque Sirius à l'adresse de ses copains.

-Ne commence pas toi, je m'énerve un peu en lui collant un 'bisou' rapide sur la tempe, j'ai besoin que vous arrêtiez vos blagues sur les Serpentard.

-On a déjà arrêté de s'en prendre à Servilus, tu ne peux pas continuer à abuser comme ça ! s'offusque Potter. Pat', dis lui toi ! C'est ta copine !

-On va faire des blagues sur qui alors ? demande Peter, soudain intéressé par la conversation. Aux petits ?

-A personne ? propose Lily. James, tu es préfet en chef, il faut que tu prennes plus tes responsabilités…

-Mais…

-Non, écoute, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas fait d'efforts, mais tu es sensé être un exemple et le montrer, respecter les règles… Demande conseil à Remus !

-Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires, soupire faiblement Remus.

-Et pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrête, toi ? me demande Sirius. T'adores qu'on s'en prenne à Mulciber et Avery !

-Parce qu'on a bien vengé Mary et qu'on n'a pas besoin de les provoquer, je mens avec aplomb.

-Mouais, 'peux rien te promettre, conclue-t-il.

-Si tu veux tes 'bisous', t'as plutôt intérêt ! »

Il me regarde avec son regard de chien battu et je l'ignore superbement en écoutant la conversation de Frank et d'Alexandre à côté de moi.

Alexandre parle de la joie qu'il a eu à Noël de retrouver son frère, sa belle sœur, et son neveu, Olivier, qui entame sa troisième année de vie, et qui, en plus de courir partout à deux pattes, se met à parler à peu près convenablement. Tiens, la copine de Diggoy est enceinte depuis décembre, apparemment. Il aurait peut-être pu attendre de finir Poudlard, mais bon, ce que j'en dis…

Je m'arrache de leur conversation, me disant qu'il va falloir que je garde à l'œil Mary et Lily, et que je veille à ce que les Maraudeurs tiennent leur parole. Et que je m'assure que Mulciber et sa bande de suivants respectent leur part du contrat.

Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si compliquée ?

xxxx

Pour le coup, j'aimerai bien connaître vos impressions. Ca vous dirait plus de passages comme ça? Ou pas?

S'il y a des choses que vous voudriez voir dans les chapitres à venir, surtout, n'hésitez pas !

n'oubliez pas qu'une review me motive à écrire ;) (quoi ? Comment ça, je fais du chantage ! mais que nenni !)


	33. Chapter 33

Oyez oyez braves gens, ici un nouveau chapitre de votre héroïne préférée (non, je ne suis pas mégalo)

Un peu de sérieux: désolée pour le retard de publicagtion mais croyez le ou non, en vacances, on n'a pas le temps de chômer

C'est l'occasion pour moi de vous annoncer qu'un nouveau chapitre des Dragonneau (mon autre fic) au temps des maraudeurs également (mais tout à fait différent), sera posté demain (j'espère), et qu'à partir de maintenant, il y aura un chapitre par mois sur les deux fic jusqu'à Noël. J'aurai dès septembre un planning chargé et je tiens à garder mon avance, donc en gros, : un chapitre posté sur les deux fic confondus une semaine sur deux ! peut-être plus souvent si j'ai du temps... Et si vous êtes là pour me faire signe aussi (c'est qu'on se fait vite dépasser, l'air de rien!)

Trève de bavardages, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 33 – Onirisme & jalousie

Ce matin, je me réveille tranquillement en m'étirant comme un chat, lorsque ma main vient cogner quelque chose de dur.

« On fait dans l'amour vache maintenant ? », fait une voix rauque et ensommeillée à mes côtés

Je tourne ma tête à la droite et constate que Sirius a pris le temps de venir s'incruster dans mon lit suite à son travail à la librairie avec Frank, Benjy et Caradoc. Il se frotte l'œil avec son poing, les cheveux en bataille, et la mine encore fatiguée, ce qui lui donne une bouille absolument trognonne.

Oui, trognonne, Alice m'a contaminée avec ses niaiseries romantiques. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je pense bientôt vomir dans ma bouche, ça aidera la pilule à passer.

« Qui a parlé d'amour ? je balance, moqueuse, le bras sur mon oreiller, le menton reposé dans ma paume.

-Je ne l'ai jamais dit clairement, mais il me semblait que c'était évident, non ? », prétexte piteusement Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

Il se retourne brusquement dans mes draps comme s'il était piégé et que ça bloquait ses mouvements. Je le couve doucement du regard : c'est vrai qu'on ne nous a jamais appris à être démonstratifs ou explicites dans nos sentiments, le tout se fait dans le sous-entendu et la retenue. Il faut bien avouer que depuis qu'il s'est ouvert à moi et que nous nous sommes mis ensemble, il déborde d'élans affectueux que je ne lui ai jamais connu, même lorsqu'il flirtait avec une fille chaque semaine. Une par semaine étant une grosse blague comparé à ce qu'il en était réellement.

« T'es sexy avec cette voix, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? je me moque en me penchant au dessus de lui pour lui embrasser chastement le creu du cou.

-Ma pauvre petite biche, si tu me provoques dès le matin, comment veux-tu faire quoique ce soit de ta journée ? »

Et Sirius, qui même de bonne heure ne perd pas le nord, se retourne, m'enlace fortement dans ses bras et commence à couvrir ma peau de baisers divers et pressés dans mon cou, ma clavicule, mes épaules, ma mâchoire, avant d'aventurer timidement ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, tandis que les miennes caressent doucement son torse et son dos.

« Calme toi Casanova, je demande en le repoussant légèrement en arrière.

-Désolé, j'ai du mal à me retenir parfois, s'excuse-t-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de m'attirer contre son torse.

-Je comprends, j'essaierai de faire attention à ne pas te 'provoquer'. »

Après le quart d'heure câlin imposé par le beau brun ténébreux comme l'appellent ses groupies, je m'extirpe de mes draps, et encore plus difficilement des bras de Sirius, pour aller me laver.

« Et pourquoi je viens pas avec toi sous la douche ? On en a déjà pris une en plus ! râle-t-il depuis la chambre.

-Parce que ça, ça serait une invitation au grand n'importe quoi, et je ne suis pas sensée te 'provoquer', je réponds à travers la porte en me déshabillant. En plus, la dernière fois, on avait été surpris et tu étais habillé, c'était donc différent. »

Non que croit-il, que je vais le laisser me pervertir si facilement ?

« Ouais, mais n'empêche que je t'ai déjà vue nue donc le mal est déjà fait ! gueule-t-il à travers la porte, et probablement son oreiller.

-Tu m'as vue une demi seconde ! je proteste en rentrant dans ma douche.

-Ca c'est ce que j'ai bien voulu te faire croire bichette! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédée et entame une douche brulante bien méritée. Alors que l'eau dégouline le long de mon corps, je constate que mes cheveux m'arrivent désormais au dessous des épaules et me demande si je devrais les laisser pousser jusqu'aux reins comme autrefois, ou si je devrais plutôt les recouper au dessus des épaules comme cet été. Etre une Vélane impose une fréquence de coupe extravertie. M'enfin, pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre que moi en avait quelque chose à faire.

Je sors de mes 10 minutes de relaxation matinale, enroule ma chevelure d'une serviette, mon corps d'une autre, lorsque je vois à travers la vitre que Sirius est rentré dans la salle de bain et a lancé un assurdiato.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas aussi court tous les jours ? fait-il en me détaillant du regard de haut en bas et s'attardant sur mes jambes au tiers couvertes de ma serviette

-Pitié, réponds à ma question, je réplique agacée, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et une moue boudeuse sur le visage

-Mary est rentrée et aucun garçon ne peut monter les escaliers toboggan, me rappelle-t-il en un haussement d'épaule

-Faudra que je lui demande pourquoi elle ne ramène jamais ses affaires avec elle quand elle part dormir avec Peter, je soupire en commençant mon brossage de dents.

-Ali, c'est toi ? T'es sous la douche ? Bon moi je file hein, désolée ! crie Mary à travers la porte avant de claquer la porte du dortoir derrière elle.

-Même Peter prend sa douche avec sa copine, continue Sirius en se plaçant derrière moi et en m'encerclant de ses bras, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? ajoute-t-il en serrant ma taille de ses bras.

-Je sors avec toi, tu devrais déjà être content de ce que je te donne. »

Il commença à se plaindre en bougonnant tout en déposer des baisers sur mes épaules mouillées, séchant ainsi ma peau, avant d'aller sous la douche de force, tandis que je l'y pousse, mes deux mains collées à ses omoplates.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu me frottes le dos !

-Et tu faisais comment avant ? je dis en ouvrant la porte de la salle de main.

-J'avais toujours quelqu'un sous la … Ahhhhh ! »

J'avoue que c'est puérile et gratuit, mais j'ai actionné l'eau gelée d'un coup de baguette avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. ça m'énerve qu'il fasse allusion à ses anciennes conquêtes devant moi. Non pas que je sois jalouse ou que j'ai des raisons de l'être, mais tout de même, le respect se perd, et puis je ne veux pas savoir, ça ne me concerne pas !

« T'es qu'une sale garce ! »

Je lève la tête de mes lacets et constate qu'il est sorti de la douche, le regard lançant des éclairs, une serviette autour de la taille, l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps musclés, et je le détaille doucement avec un regard amusé, m'attardant sur son torse, tout en continuant d'ajuster ma chemise dans ma jupe.

« T'es sexy comme ça aussi.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je t'arrache tous tes vêtements et je te fais mienne là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Non mais ça va …»

Un sourire carnassier lui ravage les lèvres alors qu'il se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber sur mon matelas, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens, nos mains au dessus de mon visage, alors qu'il entame un baiser endiablé auquel je réponds joyeusement, avant de l'arrêter et de me relever.

« On va être en retard et on n'a rien mangé.

-On a histoire de la magie, ce n'est pas le vieux Binns qui va nous prendre la tête ! »

Je me lève en le bousculant et me sèche d'un coup de baguette avant de balancer mon sac de cours par dessus mon épaule et en le laissant seul dans la chambre, tandis qu'il maugréé avec mauvais humeur dans mon dos à coup de « j'ai besoin d'une autre douche, moi ! » ou de « comment je vais faire pour cacher ça ? ».

Ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne m'amuse pas un petit peu.

Mais j'ai toujours ce doute. Est-il attiré par moi ? Ou est-ce la séduction Vélane ?

Non, c'est ridicule. Cela se voit dans ses yeux. Il est sincère. Tout le monde le dit, il faut que je m'y fasse mais… Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Pourtant ce regard… Comme l _ui_. Le seul a avoir été vraiment sincère.

Je soupire. La barbe d'être une Vélane !

« T'étais où cette nuit ? »

Mary détaille avec suspicion Sirius qui arrive 10 minutes après moi à la Grande Salle.

« J'étais dans mon lit, ment Sirius.

\- Pourtant on ne t'a pas vu ! insiste Mary.

-Macdonald, t'as ouvert mes baldaquins ?

-Non mais…

-Alors finis ton petit déjeuner et laisse moi commencer le miens ! »

Je secoue la tête en direction de Potter qui allait poser une question et il reprend sa conversation avec Frank et Mary.

Accompagnée de Potter, Sirius, Mary et Peter, je m'avance vers le cours d'Histoire de la Magie où je m'enfonce vers le fond de la salle, Rabastan ayant gardé un siège libre près de la fenêtre pour moi comme toujours ces 6 dernières années.

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras croisés sur la table et entame la suite de ma nuit tandis que mon ami vert et argent bouquine un énième grimoir, le dos droit et l'air hautain en direction de ceux qui, malgré l'habitude, continuent d'observer ce singulier spectacle : une Gryffondor et un Serpentard côte à côte.

Je me réveille en sursaut et jette un coup d'œil épuisé autour de moi, le regard bienveillant de Rabastan posé sur moi. Je cale mon bras contre la table et pose ma joue sur ma main, le regard embrouillé en direction du fantôme qui poursuit son monologue.

J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, qui reste flou dans mes souvenirs, mais j'ai vu des flammes, et entendu des cris. Peut-être une vision des procès de sorciers à l'époque de Salem ? Ou pire, une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts ?

Cette pensée me semble tellement glauque que j'en frissonne.

« Un problème Beauté ?

-ça doit être la fatigue. », je murmure en balayant la classe du regard sous les regards noirs mais tout de même teintés de vénération de mes camarades Gryffondor, aux quelles je réponds pas une totale indifférence devenue caractéristique au fil des ans.

La fin du cours est annoncée tandis que Binns continue son récit et j'embarque mes affaires en partant à vive allure vers les toilettes du 2ème étage, étape obligatoire à cause du malaise persistant que je ressens depuis mon réveil en sursaut.

En arrivant, je me précipite au dessus d'une cuvette et rend joyeusement mon petit déjeuner.

Je sors de la cabine, et m'accroche au lavabo en émail après m'être rincé la bouche et aspergé le visage. J'halète comme si j'avais couru des kilomètres. Je jette un coup c'œil à ma montre, il me reste 10 minutes avant de rejoindre le cours de divination.

Je soupire avant d'entendre des gémissements.

Mimi Geignarde. C'est bien ma chance.

Je me retourne et constate que l'une des cabines est prise. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, mais bon…

« Qui est là ? »

Je pousse la porte, et tombe nez à nez avec…

« Aubrey ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Rien, répond notre Juliet assise sur le couvercle des WC en s'essuyant les yeux.

-T'es venue dans les toilettes de Mimi pour pleurer ? je demande en fonçant les sourcils, l'air dubitatif.

-C'est rien, juste… Ma mère est à Ste Mangouste depuis une semaine suite à une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse et je suis inquiète… Elle adore Romeo et Juliet, c'est pour ça que j'ai postulé, précise-t-elle.

-Oh… Allez viens, les cours vont reprendre. », dis-je mal à l'aise en lui tendant une main.

Ça se saurait si j'étais bonne pour remontrer le moral. Sans un mot, elle se relève, se nettoie le visage, se mouche bruyamment dans le mouchoir que je lui tends, puis nous sortons des toilettes au moment ou Mimi surgit pour nous hurler dessus, chacune de son côté.

Il faut dire que Mimi et moi ne sommes pas très amies depuis que j'ai retiré Narcissa, qui à l'époque se faisait vomir pour plaire à Bellatrix et sous ordres de sa mère qui la voulait aussi anorexique qu'elle, de ses horribles griffes de fantôme acariâtre et pleurnicharde.

J'avais suivi Cissy que je trouvais de plus en plus amincie et pâle depuis sa rentée à Poudlard, 5ans plus tôt. Il faut dire qu'un jour, en essayant de la faire parler, je lui avais touché la main, et j'avais eu une vision qui m'avait perturbée. Même Andromeda avait perdu du poids 7 ans plus tôt, avant de se stabiliser. Quant à Bellatrix, c'était 10 plus tôt qu'elle avait commencé à s'affiner avant de s'arrêter également. Seule Narcissa continuait, comme si elle souhaitait disparaître. Alors un jour, je l'avais suivie à la fin du repas du soir, pour vérifier si ma vision était juste ou si c'était du passé, terminé, ou un futur passablement dégoûtant. J'avais remarqué ses souliers qui dépassaient de sa cabine et du fantôme qui 'l'encourageait' à se vider davantage afin qu'elle ai une 'compagne' pour toujours.

 **FLASH BLACK**

 _« Mimi, tu es priée de t'en aller, avais-je lancé froidement._

 _-Oh, mais elle a besoin de soutiens, avait ironisé le fantôme._

 _-Va-t-en ! avais-je hurlé, la baguette pointée sur le fantôme qui s'était jetée dans une cuvette et en hurlant de rage, éclaboussant tout sur son passage, alors que je défonçais la cabine de Narcissa. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? avais-je demandé, du haut de mes 10 ans, alors que ma sœur de cœur sortait finalement des toilettes._

 _-Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est facile pour toi, tu es à moitié Velane, même si mangeais un Hippogriffe, tu ne grossirais pas ! Ma mère s'attend à ce que je lui fasse honneur, je ne peux pas me permettre de grossir._

 _-Mais Cissy, tu es tellement maigre, tu devrais justement manger un peu et garder ça en toi ! Si tu perds 100 grammes de plus, je te jure qu'un squelette serait plus rembourré que toi ! On voit tes os saillir de ta chemise, ce n'est pas harmonieux du tout !_

 _-Mais mère…_

 _-On s'en fiche de Druella, c'est une mégère comme Walburga. Une femme aigrie et jalouse qui se venge sur ses enfants qui ne sont jamais assez biens : même Bella et Andy ne lui plaisent pas alors que ce sont des filles parfaites ! Regarde Regulus qui s'en prend toujours plein la tête alors que c'est l'enfant modèle ! j'avais commencé à m'agacer. Même tes sœurs ont arrêté de fondre, tu devrais penser à ta santé et pas aux besoins destructeurs des matriarches Black !_

 _-Tu dis ça mais…_

 _-Arrête ! En plus tu as perdu ton joli teint, tu es toute frêle, c'est à peine si tu peux avancer sans t'accrocher au bras d'une de tes colocataires ou de Lucius, et si tu continues, tu perdras la tête ou la mémoire, tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer… tu finiras morte, et moi, j'irai pas à ton enterrement si tu finis ainsi ! », avais-je conclu._

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Dès le lendemain, j'avais constaté que mon amie recommençait à manger normalement et avait repris du poil de la bête, me lançant souvent un sourire entendu de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, et un sourire reconnaissant dans les couloirs. Même Bellatrix m'avait envoyé une lettre afin de me remercier d'être intervenue.

On n'est peut-être pas expressifs ni doux ou avenants pour convaincre les gens de leur bêtise avec notre éducation, mais nos mots et surtout lorsque notre colère n'est plus soutenue et que nos mots dépassent finalement tout retenue, ont bien plus d'impacts que chez le commun des mortels.

Et pourtant, lorsque je fais face à une simple tristesse comme celle d'Aubrey, je ne sais juste pas quoi dire, d'autant plus que nous ne connaissons pas.

J'arrive enfin au cours de divination et m'installe entre Sirius et Potter, comme à chaque cours.

« Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur l'interprétation des rêves ! Les anciens considéraient les rêves comme des avertissements du ciel, et même les sceptiques pensent qu'un message peut être envoyé par une puissance supérieure, les astres, des êtres surnaturels, leur inconscient, ou bien sûr, des visions pour ceux qui sont dotés du 3ème œil ou d'un don de vision. Le mysticisme et l'onirisme de cet art le rendent que d'autant plus difficile à percer, tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Mais de nombreux présages peuvent être cachés dans les rêves, ou des annonces des temps à venir. Même les alchimistes et scientifiques s'y sont penchés. Le monde du songe est tout simplement passionnant à étudier. »

Je rabaisse mes lunettes sur mon nez froncé en observant mon professeur. Quels sont les risques que tout ceci ne soit qu'une coïncidence ?

« Professeur, comment fait-on si on ne se souvient pas de ses rêves, ou qu'ils sont flous ? demande Angela O'Tool, une fille de Serdaigle

-On les étudie ! Concentration et détermination sont les maîtres mots de l'interprétation des rêves.

-Facile à dire. », marmonne Potter.

Dire que le cours fut laborieux n'est qu'un euphémisme. Allez interpréter un rêve dont seules des ombres enflammées restent dans votre esprit !

La seule chose que j'ai pu constater était donc des silhouettes qui brûlaient. Mais qu'était-ce ? Le passé ? Le futur ? J'ai vu des cheveux blonds mais pas de visage.

Et malgré mes entraînements avec Lappidoth, comment se concentrer sur une vision lorsqu'on dort ?

Le soir même, je me suis installée sur mon lit, seule, face à ma plume posée sur un de mes oreillers. Assise en tailleur, les poignets reposant sur mes genoux, les mains suspendues à la même hauteur que le dessus de mes jambes, les index reliant le pouce voisin, les yeux fermés, je me concentre en lançant l'incantation 'invisique'. Mais ça fait 10 minutes et cette idiote reste visible. Elle est sensée devenir invisible !

Ces derniers temps, j'ai appris à contrôler tous mes sens afin de les décupler, à part l'odorat, puisque ce sens n'est alerte que pour les loup-garou. Je peux désormais voir et entendre à des kilomètres en me concentrant, et ma condition d'animagus m'a fortement aidée.

Pour ce qui est de la magie fondamentale, j'ai étudié les rudiments des différents types : personnelle, noire, blanche, esprits, ancestrale, naturelle, expression… Mais je commence tout juste à pratiquer, et ça prend du temps pour revenir, car Dumbledore m'a dit que je pratiquais cette magie avant la mort de ma mère (les enfants Vélanes sont rapidement opérationnels contrairement aux humains). J'arrive à faire léviter, des choses assez basiques sur des objets minimes, mais dès qu'on sort des sentiers battus, je bloque.

D'un geste rageur, je fronce les sourcils et balance un 'incendio', et cette imbécile de plume prend feu. Dans la panique, je me saisis de ma baguette pour lancer un aguamenti. C'est à ce moment là qu'un chien noir pousse la porte et entre dans ma chambre avant de laisser place à Sirius.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il arrive à ce moment là.

« T'essayes de faire brûler ton dortoir ? demande-t-il amusé, adossé contre la porte refermée d'un coup de pied.

-J'expérimente, je grommelle en rangeant ma plume dans mon sac d'un geste de baguette. Tu veux quelque chose ? je continue en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Passer un moment avec toi, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Viens, je réponds en tapotant la place en face de moi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? me demande-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi, ses jambes entourant les miennes, ses bras autour de mes épaules, me forçant à m'allonger sur lui.

-Je testais quelque chose.

-Incendio est un sort de première année, remarque Sirius.

-J'ai fait ça sans baguette. »

Il me force à tourner la tête vers lui et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je soupire. Au moins il ne s'est pas moqué de moi ou n'a pas objecté.

« Je suis à moitié Velane, j'ai accès à une magie qu'on appelle fondamentale, divisée en plusieurs types. J'ai étudié un vieux bouquin et maintenant je m'entraîne.

-Et t'arrives déjà à mettre le feu ?

-A la base je voulais le rendre invisible, je m'agace, mais j'ai pas réussi, ça m'a énervée, et je l'ai enflammé. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il serait plus facile de mettre le feu que de rendre invisible ?

-La magie est liée aux émotions. Et les Vélanes ont des colères dévastatrices. C'est pour ça que tu arrives à avoir tout ce que tu veux, sauf quand tu es énervée, me rappelle-t-il. Depuis quand tu sais ça ?

-Quelques semaines, je réponds évasive, mais je m'entraîne depuis peu.

-Et tu as d'autres secrets comme… »

Pour mettre un terme à ces questions, je me retourne sur lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Oui, c'est traître et très nul, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui mentir. Pour autant, je ne me sens pas prête à tout lui raconter non plus.

Nous embrassons ainsi de longues minutes, approfondissant et prolongeant le baiser, nous retirant à un effleurement de lèvres et recommençant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il rompe le baiser, et entoure mes épaules de ses bras pour m'allonger contre lui, le nez dans mes cheveux, mes mains sur son torse, à le détailler intensément.

« Tu as remarqué que nos deux patronus sont un chasseur et une proie ?

-Merlin, tu vas vraiment me faire le même discours que Potter à Lily ? je souffle en levant les yeux au plafond

-T'avais entendu ça ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Sans blague, Potter n'est pas du genre discret ! je fais remarquer, roulant des yeux

-Ca a beau être une remarque à 2 noises, en attendant tu as aussi entendu ce que la prof a dit..

-Donc on est des âmes sœurs, c'est ça ? j'ironise en m'allongeant sur le dos.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ça mérite réflexion. », réplique-t-il en posant sa tête contre mon cou.

Moi, j'aurai plutôt dit que nos patronus étaient des animaux qu'on apparentait à des présages de mort à tort : le sinistros et l'augurey, tu parles d'un couples d'animal incompris !

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ces petites teignes ? »

Je lève le regard de mon devoir de soins aux créatures magiques et regarde dans la direction que ma rouquine de meilleure amie foudroie d'un regard plus noir que les ténèbres.

En effet, deux petites poufs de 16 ou 17 ans de Poufsouffle minaudent auprès de Potter et Sirius à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, dans la section des dragons. Moi aussi, j'ai une soudaine envie d'étriper ces filles. Pour qui se prennent-elles ? Aucun respect ni pour elles-mêmes, ni pour les autres ! Elles ont besoin d'une petite leçon… Je pose ma main sur ma baguette mais Mary pose la sienne par dessus en secouant la tête.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on sort avec un Maraudeur. Crois-moi, j'en ai fréquenté 3.

-Merci de nous le rappeler, râle Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, moi, j'ai dû refaire toute ma garde robe, et pourtant on a été on ne peut plus discrets, rajoute Marlène tout en continuant de noircir son parchemin.

-Même moi j'ai eu quelques problèmes et Frank n'est pas un Maraudeur, nous raconte Alice en trempant sa plume dans son encrier l'air songeur.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! assure Lily en se levant. Je vais leur dire ma manière de penser.

-Moi, je veux juste leur donner une leçon de mon cru, je réplique alors qu'elle m'incite du regard à la suivre.

-Non, insiste Dorcas, lâchez l'affaire, ça va dégénérer. Pire que des harpies ces groupies, elles ne sont peut-être pas de grandes sorcières, mais elles sont sournoises.

-Tu paries ? Le choixpeau hésitait à m'envoyer à Serpentard, qui aura gain de cause à la fin d'après toi ? je réponds, acerbe.

-Et pourquoi ils leur répondent ? s'énerve Lily en se rasseyant alors qu'Hestia tirait sur sa jupe.

-Ils sont juste polis, déclare Emmeline.

-C'est ça, je rigole, on va voir qui est polie ! »

Je me lève avec grâce et volupté, comme toujours me direz-vous, soit, et me dirige vers les deux bruns. Je m'interpose souplement entre la blonde décolorée et sa main qui tripote le bras de Sirius alors qu'elle rit comme une bécasse, enroule mes bras autour de la nuque de ce dernier, et l'embrasse passionnément. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, j'ignore superbement le dit garçon, et me retourne lentement vers la fille, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, le regard lançant des éclairs.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser quiconque se servir dans mes plats impunément et sans mon accord. Je t'invite donc à déguerpir et à ne plus approcher Sirius, à moins que tu veuilles avoir de biens mauvaises surprises. Et inutile d'essayer de te venger, je suis bien plus maline et douée que toi. Et fais passer le mot : je ne tolère pas qu'on me manque de respect. Suis-je bien claire ? »

La blondasse fadasse me regarde les yeux écarquillés reflétant la peur et l'angoisse, puis elle se retourne, se saisit de son amie, et sort de la bibliothèque à pas précipités.

Je me retourne alors vers Potter qui se retient d'hurler de rire et vers Sirius qui semble incroyablement fier de lui.

« Et pour votre gouverne à tous les deux, ce genre d'attitude, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément un motif de rupture. A bon entendeur. »

Sur ce, je tourne les talons sans demander mon reste, laissant derrière moi deux maraudeurs qui se lancent des coups d'œil inquiets, l'air particulièrement embarrassés, main sur la nuque pour l'un, dans les cheveux pour l'autre.

« Je n'aurai pas fait mieux, déclare Lily alors que je m'assois.

-Si, tu as le pouvoir de retirer des points et de filer des retenues, je réplique.

-Et pour quelles raisons ? s'insurge la rousse.

-On est dans un lieu de travail, pas de drague ! je prétexte.

-Et que viens-tu de faire ?

-Hé bien je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu les punir pour avoir gêné les autres dans leur travail à cause du bruit.

-Tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! s'exclame doucement Hestia.

-Et alors ? Elle si ! je réponds en dénonçant Lily du doigt

-Je n'étais pas visée, et je t'assure que tu m'as terrorisée avec ton masque de reine des glaces, me félicite Alice.

-Oui mais toi Alice, tu es contre toute forme de confrontation. », lui rappelle gentiment Mary en lui tapotant le dos.

J'inspecte la bibliothèque du regard. Dans un coin, je vois Rab, Reg et Sev en train de bouquiner de vieux grimoires. Toujours en train de lire, on se demande comment ils ont fait pour ne pas finir à Serdaigle ces trois là. M'enfin, ce que j'en dis…

En continuant mon inspection, je vois que Potter et Sirius sont toujours dans la même section, chuchotant et lançant des regards en direction de mes trois amis.

Et on dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

« Désolée les filles, je vous abandonne, on se retrouve au dîner ! »

Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac d'un coup de baguette, me lève telle une reine, oui, je sais, je pourrai aussi cesser de le préciser à chaque fois, et m'avance fièrement vers la table des Serpentards en ignorant superbement tout regard qui oserait s'attarder sur nous, balançant mon sac sur la place vide. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque le regard pétrifié de Potter et rageur de Sirius.

De une : bien fait.

De deux : ça fait 6ans que je traîne en public avec des Serpentards, il serait temps que cette école s'en remette.

De trois : bien fait. Quoi, je l'ai déjà dit ? Rien à fiche.

« Un problème ? demande un Rab amusé, levant à peine les yeux de son grimoire.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir travailler avec vous ? je murmure en sortant mes affaires de mon sac.

-Ben… si tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu ton petit manège, lâche innocemment Reg en tournant une page.

-En même temps, tu sors avec Black, on peut savoir à quoi tu t'attendais ? glisse Severus avec dédain (air qu'il m'a piqué, soi dit en passant).

-Quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis à toi ? je réponds acerbe.

-Je ne fais que constater, réponds Severus.

-Mais si ma présence vous gêne tant que ça, je peux également vous en priver de manière indéterminée, je réplique sèchement en les défiant du regard.

-Je n'ai rien dit, disent en cœur Reg et Rab avec l'air du boyscout qui ne leur va absolument pas.

-C'était une blague, ironise de mauvaise grâce Severus.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas bouclez là et retournez à vos lectures, je dois termine la SCM. Non DFCM. Non, qu'est-ce que je faisais déjà ?

Et voilà, j'en perds mon latin ! Traîner avec les Maraudeurs est mauvais pour la santé mentale.

-A croire qu'adresser la parole au commun des mortels t'a détruit quelques neurones, se moque Rab.

-On t'a déjà dit que la jalousie était un vilain défaut ? enchaîne Reg.

-Moi je ne dis plus rien, c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe, grommelle Sev en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

-Primo gamin : je ne suis pas jalouse. Secundo : je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! je rétorque de façon théâtrale avant de compléter mes 60 cm de parchemin. Et Tertio : j'ai ça dans le sang, je suis à moitié Velane !

Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que ce n'est qu'une excuse : c'est dans ma nature, ça a le mérite de tout signifier, et plus personne ne m'embête avec ça.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que ça le pousse dans les bras d'une autre ? demande soudainement Reg en lançant un discret regard en biais vers son aîné.

-Qu'il essaye pour voir, Azkaban sera la paradis sur Terre à côté de ça, je réplique.

-Tu m'étonnes, s'amuse Severus ravi par la perspective.

-Ca serait mal connaître l'effet que tu fais aux hommes, conclue Rab

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'il faudrait être un idiot pour agir de la sorte. Il va venir s'excuser, assure Rab.

-Grmph.

-Sev s'est transformé en troll, je plaisante en tournant la tête vers l'intéressé.

-C'est quand même de mon frère qu'on parle, rappelle Reg en plissant des yeux.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas faire l'andouille, je conclue, excédée par la tournure de la conversation.

-Bel euphémisme.

5 minutes de plus, et ils auraient été capables de dire que j'étais en tort ! Non mais !

Au moins Sev, lui, sera toujours de mon côté.

« T'es fière de toi ? »

Je détourne mon regard amusé de la mauvaise blague de Mary (habitude à laquelle on se fait), pour le lever vers les prunelles gris anthracite de Sirius Black. Après quelques secondes à nous défier du regard, je le vois tourner la tête vers quelques curieux, l'air furieux, et c'est avec satisfaction que je raccroche mon intérêt à la conversation de mes amies.

« Je te parle Alisa. »

Alisa. Depuis combien de temps ne m'a-t-il pas appelée ainsi ? Je ne saurai dire si mon prénom ressemble à une caresse ou à une insulte venant de lui.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers lui, les yeux revolvers, puis lui tourne le dos, essayant de me raccrocher à la conversation d'Alice et Frank.

Et je sens dans mon dos que Sirius a tourné les talons d'un pas rageur. On n'a pas idée de se donner en spectacle de la sorte. Se donner en spectacle ainsi, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est lui qui a commencé après tout.

Après le repas, je me dirige vers la salle commune entourée d'Alice, Frank, Alexandre, Joey et Aidan (peut-être pas malin de ma part de discuter avec mon ex devant mon copain, mais il faut dire qu'il m'a particulièrement mise en rogne), Mary nous ayant abandonnés pour les Maraudeurs qui se donnent en spectacle, comme toujours.

Un mal de tête lancinant se fait sentir au bout d'1h, je monte les escaliers de pierre en colimaçons vers mon dortoir, et me dirige vers la douche gelée et salvatrice. J'enfile mon déshabillé de satin noir, coiffe mes cheveux qui m'arrivent désormais sous les épaules en tresse humide tombant sur mon épaule droite, et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour tomber sur Sirius, accoudé à la chambranle de la porte de manière désinvolte.

Je baisse mes lunettes sur mes yeux en plissant ces derniers, et m'installe dans mon lit en me tournant dos à lui.

« Va-t-en, j'assène en éteignant la lumière de la chambre.

-Non Ali, il faut qu'on parle, déclare Sirius en rallumant la lumière. »

Je m'assieds dans mon lit, les jambes remontées vers mon ventre plat et tonique, les coudes posés sur mes genoux, les index massant mes temps douloureuses.

« Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce que je parle avec quelqu'un, s'énerve-t-il en se plaçant au pied de mon lit, le bras appuyé contre la poutre de bois tenant le baldaquin.

-Quoi ? Le fait que tu flirtes ouvertement avec des pimbêches écervelées ?

-Je n'ai fait que répondre poliment. Tu sais ce que c'est, la politesse ?

-Et toi ? Tu sais ce que c'est le respect ? Qu'une autre fille te tripote le bras et se marre à toutes tes conneries, c'est sensé me faire plaisir ? Tu réagirais comment à ma place ?

-Tu parles avec les ¾ de tes ex et la moitié de tes amis sont des Serpentards racistes, et pourtant je ne t'embête plus avec ça ! tempête le brun, le regard orageux.

-Laisse tombe ! je crache en me rallongeant, rabattant mes couvertures sur moi. Tu ne penses qu'à toi.

-C'est mignon la jalousie, mais tu n'as pas à me faire payer parce qu'il y a des gens qui sont plus tactiles avec moi que toi ! siffle-t-il, le regard noir. Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?

-Parce que tu es un divin menteur, je persiffle

-Personne ne me croit jamais, même quand je dis la vérité ! J'imagine que c'est la malédiction d'être un homme avec une beauté aussi dévastatrice, s'amuse Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère

-DEHORS ! »

Je me suis relevée d'un bond dans mon lit, les bras devant Sirius qui a été projeté en dehors de la chambre, la porte claquant derrière lui, son corps faisant des roulés boulés dans l'escalier, avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd au pied de celui-ci.

Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il n'était pas prévenu !

N'oubliez pas de me montrer votre désapprobation, soutien, et autres remarques d'encouragements ou d'améliorations en reviews. Avec un peu de chance, le soleil restera grâce à vous jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances! ;)


	34. Chapter 34

bonjout à tous!

petite connexion éclair pour un nouvel épisode d'Alisa Graves. D'ici deux semaines, je poste sur les jumeaux Dragonneau "il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort'', alors pourquoi ne pas y faire un petit détour?

j'espère que votre rentrée / retour de vacs se sont bien passés

Bref, petit chapitre de 16 pages word, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

ça fait plusieurs mois que je l'ai écris alors, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ... Je n'ai pas le temps de le retaper et il ne me plaît plus autant qu'au moment de le rédiger...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 34 – Quidditch, pleine lune et DFCM

« Deux semaines ! s'exclame Mary. Vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule indéfiniment ?

-Je fais ce que je veux Mar', je réplique en engloutissant ma brioche dégoulinante de confiture.

-Comment tu fais pour manger avant un match ? se plain Leslie, devenue verte à cause des nausées.

-On ne joue qu'a 14h, je lui rappelle.

-Je me sens pas bien.

-Potter va te trucider si tu te désistes.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça !

-Et comment vas-tu jouer si tu fais la gueule à un de tes coéquipiers ? enchaîne Mary.

-Lâche moi la grappe MacDonald, tu ne comprends rien au Quidditch de toutes façons, je siffle entre mes dents.

-Hé, je viens peut-être pas de ton monde merveilleux de sorciers racistes, mais je connais les sports d'équipe et je connais le Quidditch ! s'offusque Mary en se redressant, le menton levé.

-Super, ben connais le Quidditch en silence ! », je m'écrie.

Je me lève et quitte la grande salle, mais une fois les lourdes portes de chêne dépassées, je bouscule quelqu'un… Un regard gris colérique qui s'apprête à me cingler une méchanceté, mais qui devient triste et qui se mord la lèvre, avant que je ne le détourne direction le lac. Là, je m'adosse au hêtre situé entre l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite et le lac et contemple le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Un merveilleux paysage recouvert de son étincelant manteau blanc, qui me force à abaisser mes lunettes tellement il m'éblouit, au sens comme au figuré.

En tournant les yeux, je constate que deux paires d'yeux m'observent derrières les buissons. Des yeux bleu nuit étincelants.

Un craquement se fait entendre alors que les yeux disparaissent derrière les buissons.

Je tourne les yeux vers les dits craquements et me retrouve face à Sirius qui s'assoit calmement à côté de moi.

« Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Sort de réchauffement, je réponds sèchement.

-Ca fait 2 semaines, me dit-il après quelques instants de silence.

-Et ?

-Et tu me manques.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?

-C'est fatigant les disputes et les mesquineries, non ?

-Certes, je réponds en levant le regard vers le sien, triste, en même temps tu reconnaîtras que tu l'as un peu cherché.

-Et tu comptes me punir encore longtemps ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! ».

Je me lève et pars précipitamment. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me faire amadouer de la sorte.

Et puis de toutes façons, il y a match.

J'arrive pile à temps au vestiaire afin de me changer avec Leslie avant de retrouver le reste de l'équipe pour un des fameux discours à rallonge de Potter.

Puis nous allons sur le terrain, Potter en avant, entouré un peu en retrait de Leslie et moi même, derrière Sirius et Joey, puis Aidan ferme la marche.

Face à nous se tient l'équipe de Serdaigle : Benjy, Caradoc, et Jasper Stanley, les poursuiveurs, Lewis Clark et Tyler Newton, les batteurs, Billy Swen, le gardien tous de notre année, et Florence Halle, l'attrapeuse nouvellement recrutée. Benjy est le capitaine.

Les deux capitaines se serrent la main, puis le coup d'envoi est lancé et nous nous élançons dans les airs.

Serdaigle est une bonne équipe, nous arrivons à leur arracher le souaffle et éviter des cognards, jusqu'à ce que Benjy, suivi de Caradoc et Jasper, la reprennent à Leslie et se fassent des passes jusqu'à nos buts.

« Oh, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ont effectué un tassebut. Penalty de Bibine ! Potter appelle la dernière poursuiveuse de son équipe qui s'est fait piquer le souaffle, la merveilleuse Alisa Graves, qui, je vous la rappelle ne rate jamais un but ! », s'exclame la voix de Glenda Chittock, la nouvelle commentatrice, élève de Serdaigle de 4ans de moins que nous.

En effet, les 3 poursuiveurs sont entrés en même temps dans la surface de but, ce qui est interdit.

« Et Graves marque ! 10 – 0 faveur des lions ! ce match commence bien ! Au moins, sans les Serpentards, on ne verra pas de Boutenchoc ou de Pognensac. Vous vous souvenez du coudoyage que McKinnon a subi au dernier match ? Je suis sûre qu'elle avait des marques. Bref, nous assistons à une magnifique attaque en faucon de Gryffondor : ils sont disposés en triangle et volent ensemble vers les buts adverses, se passant le souaffle, mais Billy Swen n'a pas l'air intimidé pour une mornille. Ou peut-être que si ! 20-0 pour les or et rouge ! »

Les tribunes de notre maison se lèvent en rugissant tels les braves lions qu'ils sont, alors que Caradoc reprend le souaffle et fonce vers Alexandre.

« Dubois se prépare, concentré comme jamais, alors que Caradoc passe à Stanley qui … Oh ! Black et Jenkins optent pour une défense en double batte, ça déstabilise Stanley qui s'accroche à son manche mais perd le souaffle, récupéré par Gillian, poursuivie par un cognard lancé par Tyler et et et … Gillian entame une feinte de Porskoff, elle vole en chandelle et lâche la balle… C'est Potter qui la rattrape et qui fonce vers les buts des bleus, talonné de Graves à sa droite ! Reprise du Souaffle par Stanley qui opère une fourberie de Finbourg en lançant le souaffle en l'air et tente de marquer avec son balais et… Oh ! Dubois l'a laissé passé ! Incroyable ! 20-10 pour Gryffondor ! Reprise du souaffle par Dearborn, mais opposant se lance dans une pince de Parkin, Gillian et Graves entourent Dearborn, tandis que Potter se jette sur lui mais Dearborn exécute une passe arrière, le souaffle passe sous le nez des deux lionnes qui le voient passer trop tard, c'est Stanley qui réceptionne la passe, après que notre cher Fenwick ai effectué un plongeon d'Orazio raté car en sautant de son balais pour prendre le souaffle il s'est mal rattrapé sur son manche, donc Fenwick rate le souaffle mais Stanley l'a rattrapé et il se jette, malgré les cognards de Black et Jenkins, ce dernier a tenté un revers de cognard évité encore par Stanley, Stanley feinte, Potter et Graves qui le suivent, Potter se prend un cognard et reste accroché dans le vide à son balais, Graves s'arrête pour lui donner un coup de main, Potter retrouve son balais, Gillian talonne Stanley qui continue de progresser, Dubois se tient prêt mais Stanley lance, STANLEY MARQUE EGALITÉ !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Lynch, tu veux que je te file mes lunettes pour voir clair ? hurle Potter à notre attrapeur en gesticulant ses bras en l'air

-Désolé Capitaine, mais il n'est nul part !

-Trouve le, ils vont nous coller au cul !

-Calme toi Potter, c'est quand même toi qui a failli te crasher ! s'énerve Leslie qui vient d'arriver.

-Calmez-vous ! s'écrie Alex.

-Ca recommence ! panique Joey

-Le match reprend, un cognard lancé sur Gillian par Clark, Gillian exécute une roulade des paresseux ! Hey, elle est suspendue à son balais par les pieds et les mains ! C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça comme ça ! s'écrie la commentatrice. Le dit Cognard rejeté par Black sur Caradoc, de son côté Graves tente un vol de Sabryn en faisant une grande roue en sautant au dessus de Caradoc pour récupérer le souaffle qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer de la passe de Stanley, quelle gymnaste ! Elle file vers Swen, passe à Potter, qui passe à Gillian, encore en faucon, ils sont poursuivis par notre trio d'aigles, mais Graves réceptionne la passe de Potter, qui passe à Gillian qui effectue un plongeon de Dionysos en sautant après avoir lancé son souaffle et ré atérit sur son balais et 30-0 pour Gryffondor ! bah alors Swen tu dors ? Comment t'as fait pour rater ton étoile de mer ? une main et un pied ça suffit pour tenir un balais et arrêter ce but ! Même Dubois y arrive ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? VIENS ME DIRE ÇA EN FACE !

-MISS CHITTOCK REPRENEZ ! s'écrie McGonagall.

-Pardonnez- moi ! Donc on en est où ? Ah oui on dirait que Lynch tente une feinte de Wronski imité par Hale notre nouvelle et adorable recrue, bon un peu plus lente, mais … Lynch fonce en piqué est-ce qu'il a vraiment vu ? Non il remonte, imité in extremis par Hale qui a l'air de trembler ! Haut les cœurs ma famille, c'est la base la feinte de Wronski ! Tiens, Lynch fonce et… C'EST VRAIMENT LE VIF D'OR CETTE FOIS ! Pourquoi il fait un écart de … Lynch a attrapé … LE VIF D'OR AVEC SA MANCHE ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE CE MATCH RAPIDE MAIS EFFICACE ET SURTOUT TECHNIQUE ! ET MOI JE VEUX CHANGER DE MAISON !

-Miss Chittock ! s'offusque Flitwick.

-Quoi ! Entre un gardien qui ne sait pas faire une étoile de mer correcte et une attrapeuse qui ne voit pas une feinte de Wronski quand elle en voit une, moi j'ai honte ! Mais j'avoue bon combat des aigles ! Allez, tous à vos devoirs bande de nuls !

-JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QU'ON ÉTAIT LES MEILLEURS ! hurle Potter en récupérant le vif d'or.

-T'étais en train de nous gueuler dessus y a pas 5 minutes ! rappelle Joey.

-ON A GAGNÉ ! », hurle Potter, fou de joie

Nous nous élançons tous sur le terrain, ovationnés par notre public qui nous rejoint, tous à se prendre dans les bras. Je vois Sirius me faire un sourire timide, je fais un pas vers lui avant de tourner les talons avec Leslie, direction les douches.

Oui, je suis vraiment rancunière.

Le soir même la fête de la victoire est merveilleuse, même si Sirius tire la gueule dans son coin, écoutant distraitement Alexandre, Frank et Peter qui lui parlent avec animation. Il coule régulièrement des regards vers moi, mais je l'évite comme la peste, m'accrochant à Lily et Alice comme à des bouées de sauvetage, Mary butinant d'un groupe à l'autre, tantôt vers son cher et tendre, tantôt vers nous, alors que Potter râle comme quoi j'exagère, je suréagis, et que je peux bien le menacer s'il fait du mal à ma meilleure amie, en attendant, moi, je brise le cœur du sien en milles morceaux, qu'il ne le reconnaît plus, et qu'il en a marre.

Sirius a beau avoir l'air absent, il n'en reste pas moins en forme.

N'importe quoi, c'est juste du cinéma pour me faire culpabiliser.

Cette nuit là, j'ai du mal à m'endormir seule dans ma chambre, avec les effluves d'alcool, l'estomac qui se tord dans tous les sens à chaque fois que je pense à l'air triste de Sirius.

Franchement, c'est pas comme si j'en faisais des tonnes non plus !

Nous sommes lundi et après le petit déjeuner, j'entre dans la salle du cours de DCFM entourée de Frank et Alice, et nous nous installons, le professeur, comme à son habitude, est installée sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau.

« Bonjour à tous, installez-vous, aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir un cours théorique très intéressant. Je crois savoir qu'en 5ème année on vous a parlé des loup-garou. Enfin, d'un seul type de loup-garou : les mordus, ou comme on les surnomme, les loups solitaires. Ceux qui ont été contaminés d'une certaine façon. Mais il existe un autre type de loups : ceux qui naissent avec le gène, la malédiction est alors déclenchée lors d'un meurtre. La plupart du temps, ce sont des accidents : les loups qui naissent avec le gène sont des personnes sanguines et colériques douées d'une grande force physique : une bagarre, surtout si l'alcool est présent, des esprits qui s'échauffent, et pouf, quelqu'un meurt, et le loup débute sa mutation. Ce ne sont pas des sorciers contrairement aux solitaires, ce sont des humains aux sens et à la force développés à leur paroxysme, tels des animaux. Le gène finit toujours pas se réveiller, c'est un peu le but d'une malédiction. I meutes originelles par continent, chacune est dirigée par un alpha. Les enfants prennent souvent les rennes par la suite, puisqu'ils sont entraînés toute leur vie à se battre et à gagner le titre d'alpha de la meute, et à commander afin de prendre la relève. Il y a une famille qui chapeaute toutes les meutes depuis l'apparition du gène il y a plus de mille ans. Les meutes sont affiliées à cette lignée qui est pour ainsi dire royale et toute puissante. Nul n'a jamais réussi à les renverser. Les règles de la meute sont simples : on ne tue pas et on ne transforme pas et on n'attaque pas impunément. Vivre en meute permet aux loups de contrôler leurs pulsions meurtrières. Les seules exceptions tolérées sont la légitime défense, et je peux vous assurer que les jugements sont très durs. Les punitions sont fatales : l'écartèlement est le préféré. C'est pour donner un exemple. Et ça marche

-Professeur ! s'exclame Potter en levant la main. Pourquoi ceux qui sont mordus ne vivent pas avec ceux des meutes ?

-C'est un accord qui a été passé entre la Grande Alpha de l'époque et le premier mordu. Ceux qui ne naissent pas avec le gène ont reçu l'autorisation de vivre seuls, ou de se créer une communauté qu'entre eux. Il faut bien comprendre que les loups solitaires n'ont en commun avec les mordus que la malédiction. Les meutes naissent et vivent avec leurs semblables, leur culture, leurs lois. A l'inverse, les mordus ont l'autorisation de vivre tels des marginaux, mais il y a une règle qu'ils ne doivent pas transgresser : ne pas mordre et tuer à tout va. Ceux qui transgressent cette règle sont traqués et punis comme n'importe quel lycan. Les meutes vivent en marge des autre humains, à l'image des sorciers vis à vis des moldus : pour éviter tout débordement, massacre, ou contamination. Pour autant, les mordus ont la vie la plus difficile : ils ne s'acclimatent pas aux meutes qui s'en méfient à cause de leur gène magique, et ils sont rejetés par la communauté des sorciers à cause de leur statut de loups. C'est pourquoi l'interdiction de transformer autrui est la plus importante pour les loups. Et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné durant le dernier millénaire.

-Pourtant il y en a bien un qui s'amuse à tuer pour le plaisir et à transformer des gosses depuis quasiment 20 ans, remarque Sirius.

-Il est très malin, les meutes sont à sa poursuite depuis 15 ans mais n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus : comme tout mordu, c'est un sorcier, et il use de sa magie pour se camoufler. C'est pourquoi dès le premier mordu, les meutes se sont méfiées à raison de cette nouvelle race hybride et clairement contre nature. Cela ne les empêche pas d'aider les mordus qui le souhaitent lors des premières transformations, pour les accompagner, mais cela ne va pas plus loin, leur statut de solitaire est obligatoire de par leur nature hybride et à cause de cet accord passé il y a mille ans. Tout cela est surtout dans un souci d'instinct de survie de l'espèce. Ils ne veulent pas être découverts par les humains moldus, et quant aux sorciers, la trêve inter espèce leur permet de vivre en paix sans se mêler des affaires des uns des autres.

-Mais ils vont le trouver, celui qui s'amuse à mordre des gamins et à tuer des filles pour le plaisir ? insiste Peter. Ils font vraiment ce qu'il faut ?

-Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, précise la professeur. Bien, à présent passons aux vampires, tellement similaires mais en même temps opposés aux loups. Les vampires, contrairement à ce qu'on vous a appris, et comme pour les loups, sont de deux types : ceux qui naissent avec le gène, progéniture des vampires, et ceux qui sont mordus et transformés. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est la mort de l'humain qui déclenche la malédiction. Pour compléter la transformation et ne pas mourir, le jeune vampire se doit de se nourrir de sang. Chez le mordu, pour être touché par la malédiction, il faut l'ingurgitation de sang de vampire et la mort. Pour les natifs, le gène se déclenche spontanément lors de la majorité magique, qui je vous le rappelle, est de 17ans. La mort annule les pouvoirs magiques lorsque le mordu est un sorcier, à la place, il obtient les capacités vampiriques bien connues : l'hypnose, la vitesse, la force, les sens exacerbés. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un natif, il a également ces dons vampiriques, mais à l'inverse, s'il est hybride sorcier, il garde ses pouvoirs magiques en plus. Les diverses castes de vampires sont dirigées par des chefs, lesquels doivent répondre à la caste royale. De même, les mordus vivent reclus des castes suite à l'accord originel passé il y a mille an, seuls ou avec certains de leurs congénères : ils sont également considérés comme contre nature par les natifs, à l'image des loups. Ils ne sont pas vraiment soutenus ni aidés par ceux-ci, et se débrouillent pour ainsi dire seuls. La seule chose à laquelle ils doivent répondre, c'est de ne pas laisser de traces en cas d'attaques sur des humains : en général, ils font passer ça pour des attaques d'animaux et contraignent les potentiels témoins à ne jamais rien révéler, ou à oublier lorsque le vampire a un minimum de conscience.

-Les vampires ont une conscience ? s'étonne Mary.

-En effet. Ils peuvent éteindre leur humanité, devenant ainsi des éventreurs, chose tout à fait proscrite : une fois de plus, il ne faut pas laisser de traces. Mais cela leur permet de vivre sans des sentiments décuplés et douloureux. Lorsque leur humanité est bien présente, le simple fait de blesser quelqu'un les torture au plus haut point, sauf s'il s'agit d'un ennemi, dans lequel cas, ils peuvent être particulièrement inhumains. Etre un vampire est une existence solitaire et éternelle, avec toutes émotions ressenties au centuple, si ce n'est plus.

-Comment le gène se déclenche chez le natif ? demande Lily.

-Mort subite. Les poumons étouffent comme lors d'une noyade, la peau brûle comme si l'être était dans un bucher, le cerveau explose de manière incessante comme de multiples anévrismes, le cœur s'émiette comme s'il était arraché de la poitrine. C'est un processus long et douloureux, comme celui des loups, le plus simple est encore d'abréger les souffrances du vampire en l'achevant, attendre qu'il revienne à lui, et le nourrir. Il lui faut un mentor pour apprendre à se nourrir de sang sans tuer la source de nourriture. Ou boire d'une poche de sang, d'où le vandalisme des hôpitaux. Contrairement à l'idée populaire, le soleil n'est pas mortel pour un vampire, même s'ils y sont très sensibles. Et ils peuvent également manger la même nourriture que les mortels. Ils favorisent l'alcool pour couper leur faim de sang en présence d'humains. Ils ont, comme les loups, la capacité de se soigner instantanément. Les vampires, comme les lycans, sont immunisés contre la plupart des sortilèges des sorciers. Bien, pour le prochain cours, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'écrire 30 cm de parchemin au sujet des loups et des vampires, sur leur histoire, leurs lois emblématiques, les figures connues… Et inutile de pomper sur la biographie de Sanguini, je l'ai déjà lue ! », termine le professeur Bjornson.

Nous filons au cours de botanique sans perdre un instant, Mary et Lily traînant avec les Maraudeurs, tandis que je me retrouve entourée de Dorcas et Marlène, alors qu'Hestia et Emmeline sont avec Frank, Alice, Edgar, Caradoc et Benjy.

Il fait froid à l'orée de la forêt interdite, mais le soleil perce à travers quelques nuages blancs. Le ciel est bleu et les rayons solaires rendent le paysage magnifique, quasiment l'image qu'on pourrait se faire du paradis. La luminosité m'aveugle et je baisse mes lunettes qui se sont légèrement teintées.

Le professeur Brulopot arrive tout guilleret, avec des morceaux de peau brûlées par endroit. Ce type finira par mourir de son métier.

« Bien bien bien, avancez, nous allons étudier les Chaporouges. Ce sont des petites créatures semblables à des gobelins. Ils tuent les Moldus égarés pour tremper leur bonnet dans leur sang. Une fois que le sang est sec, ils tuent une nouvelle personne pour recommencer. Cette créature fait référence au Bonnet-Rouge du folklore britannique. Elles ne posent pas de problème à un sorcier compétence. »

Un hurlement de loup se fait entendre dans la forêt interdit, et deux majestueux loups, l'un noir comme les ténèbres, l'autre blanche comme l'or, toutes deux aux yeux bleu, sortent des fourrés.

Le professeur se retourne et sursaute, puis s'avance en leur faisant signe de retourner d'où elles viennent, baguette à la main, leur criant une fois qu'elles ont le dos tourné, qu'elles n'ont pas le droit de sortir de la forêt.

« Monsieur, s'étonne Mary, il y a des loups dans la forêt interdite ?

-Non … enfin si, de simples loups, classiques… Bref, nos chapeaurouges !

-Quel hasard qu'on nous parle des loup-garou et qu'on croise deux louves ici, me chuchote Lily à l'oreille.

-Tu sais très bien que les loups garous ne ressemblent pas littéralement à des loups, je lui souffle, ce sont des hybrides entre l'humain et le loup lorsqu'ils se transforment.

-Peut-être pas les natifs ! me rappelle Mary qui est derrière nous.

-On ne sait pas où les meutes vivent en Grande Bretagne, ne devenez pas paranoïaques ! nous gronde Alice.

-tu m'expliqueras depuis quand Alisa croit aux coïncidences. », râle Mary

La suite du cours a été de sortir les chapeaurouge de leur cage, par groupe de 4, et de les immobiliser et les enfermer de nouveau.

Vous noterez l'utilité de cette pratique… M'enfin, l'enseignant n'est plus tout jeune.

Le soir même, nous sommes en train de faire notre devoir de DCFM, Lily et Mary lisent les grimoires, tandis qu'Alice et moi prenons les notes.

« Les vampires n'aiment pas l'oignon, mais ça ne les repousse pas.

-Quel clichés, râle Alice.

-On peut les déssécher avec un pieu mais si on retire celui-ci le vampire se réanime. Les signes religieux ne leur font rien. Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer, donc un vampire ne peut pas se noyer, même s'ils évitent l'eau, parce qu'apparemment, s'ils sont coincés dans l'eau, leur âme sera capturée.

-Ce n'est qu'un mythe. En fait, ils seraient condamnés à ressentir l'impression de noyade, s'évanouir et revenir à eux indéfiniment, je précise.

-La Transylvanie est la terre qu'on leur a donnée en rattachement au monde sorcier, avec un gouvernement qui est en lien avec eux. Ils sont également principalement présents en Scandinavie, car c'est de là que viennent les premiers vampires de l'Histoire, et surtout la famille la plus importante et la plus ancienne de vampires. Pour autant la caste royale n'a rien a voir avec la famille originelle, bien que ce soit celle-ci qui les ai initiés lorsque leur gêne s'est déclaré quelques décennies plus tard. Seules ces deux familles ne peuvent pas être tuées. Les autres peuvent mourir si on leur arrache le cœur, les membres, ou la tête.

-Berk, commente Mary. Glauque.

-Ils sont également beaucoup présents en Serbie, au Canada et aux Etats-Unis, aux endroits les plus froids. Et ils ne se transforment pas en chauve souris : la seule transformation c'est la tractation et rétraction de leurs crocs, nous lit Lily. A priori, ils aiment également le goût de notre nourriture, comme Bjornson l'a dit. Les vampires peuvent rester réveillés 48h, et il faut 24h après la mort d'un mordu pour revenir à lui en tant que vampire.

-Les vampires sont très éduqués, comme des nobles, mais leur éducation est faite par leurs parents, par peur qu'ils ne meurent prématurément à cause des dangers extérieurs. Ils sont proches de la communauté Velane, continue Mary, car les deux peuples sont persécutés par les sorciers, de même que les loups. Loups et vampires sont ennemis mortels, mais les Velanes s'accouplent avec des sorciers OU des vampires, car aucun mâle humanoïde ne peut résister à leur charme. Elle sont plus proches des Vampires qui avec le temps développent une certaine résistance. Les Velanes rejettent les loups car elles ont peur d'être transformées à leur tour en bête, et donc de perdre leur magie, et donc de mourir prématurément.

-Pourtant c'est faux, la morsure des loups ne transforme que les humains, je rappelle.

-La morsure du vampire fait perdre la magie, pas celle des loups, objecte Alice.

-Oh, apparemment on peut être transformé en Vampire par morsure, si le vampire nous transmet le venin, en plus de la possibilité d'être transformé en mourant avec du sang de vampire dans son système, là où les loups sont transformés par simple morsure. Les Velanes sont immunisées contre l'affliction des vampires mais pas de celle des loups, c'est pourquoi elles les évitent, mais aussi par amitié pour les Vampires qui haïssent les loups et réciproquement. Les morsures de loups sont du poison pour un vampire, qui les torture.

-Tiens, tu savais que les premières Velanes du monde étaient scandinaves mais que le plus grand attroupement se trouve en Bulgarie car c'est le Ministère les considère le plus, comme celui de Transylvanie considère les vampires, ce qui explique l'existence d'une délégation au sein de ces deux ministères, ainsi qu'un gouvernement pour ces races dans ces pays ? demande Lily (qui depuis quelques temps insiste pour que je dévoile tout à nos amies)

-Lily, Mary, on doit faire un parchemin sur les vampires et les loups, pas sur les Velanes, rappelle Alice en grattant son parchemin.

-Les Velanes vivent plus de 200 ans ! Combien de temps vit la progéniture d'une Velane et d'un vampire d'après vous ? continue Lily en me fixant.

-Immortel, comme le père, suppose Mary en levant les yeux de son grimoire. En tous cas, une fois que le gènes vampires se déclenche.

-Mais elles restent jeunes toute leur vie, continue Lily en continuant de m'observer par dessus sa lecture.

-Comme les vampires, rappelle Mary. Ils ont beaucoup en commun, c'est pour ça qu'ils vivent proches les uns des autres. D'ailleurs les vampires ont un charme magnétique, différent de l'hypnose, c'est différent de la magie de la beauté des Velanes ,continue-t-elle de lire

-Les Velanes doivent charmer des humains pour engendrer et maintenir leur race exclusivement féminine, bien qu'elles aient des descendants mâles, ceux-ci sont rares. Par contre, elles peuvent vivre avec des vampires. C'est la meilleure alternative pour offrir une vie de famille à l'enfant, lit Lily en me foudroyant du regard.

-Les filles, ce ne sont pas les Velanes qui nous intéressent, mais les loups ! rappelle Alice un peu plus fortement.

-Tout est magique chez les Velanes, elles peuvent transformer leur visage en démon et ont accès à une magie inconnue des sorciers, continue bêtement Lily en me lançant des regards en coin, si elles perdent leur magie, elles meurent comme l'a évoqué Mary. Lorsqu'elles se transforment en 'démons' comme il est dit ici, elles peuvent envoyer des boules de feu, elles ont de la magie sans baguette, elles maîtrisent le vent, et en de rares occasions des ailes se déploient dans leur dos, elles peuvent prendre l'apparence d'un oiseau. Elles sont d'une jalousie maladive, résistent à l'alcool, et avant leur 21ème anniversaire elles n' ont pas de compagnon, elles meurent de chagrin ou de détresse … Elles ont un tempérament variable. Leur danse est hypnotique, ainsi que leurs chants. Elles sont les gardiennes de la nature, de beauté immense, d'un charme incomparables, mais deviennent de vraies harpies une fois en colère. Leur voix ressemble à celle d'un pivert. Elles sont dépendantes de leur compagnon et se suicident à la suite de leur mort. … »

Lily s'arrêtent et les filles me dévisagent.

Donc maintenant, on comprend mieux pourquoi mon père a fait ce stupide contrat : pour s'assurer que j'ai quelqu'un, et il a fait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Tout ceci est bien gentil, mais il aurait pu me demander mon avis, tout de même ! Même si ça partait d'un bon fond… enfin, au moins il ne m'a pas vendue comme une marchandise, et puis, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurai pu me coltiner un puriste violent et dominateur, et ça, non merci ! Par exemple, Evan Rosier. Quoique, à l'époque je passais mon temps à lui rouler des pelles, donc j'imagine que ça ne m'aurait pas gênée. Et qui sait ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas tenté de me violer pour briser le contrat. Mais après réflexion, je préfère Sirius, c'est le plus beau mec de Poudlard, et il paraît aussi que c'est le meilleur coup, bien que j'aurai préféré que mon fiancé ne se soit pas tapé toutes les jolies filles de l'école, et surtout, qu'il n'ai pas ce genre de réputations, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Oui, certes, je suis à moitié Velane, et tout ceci me définit bien. Maintenant que je sais que je pouvais spontanément me transformer en oiseau, je me dis que cette information aurait été utile avant de ma balader avec cette foutue mandragore dans la bouche, mais personne n'a pensé à me le dire. Et pourtant, je pensais tout savoir des Velanes. J'ai perdu du temps pour devenir un animagus pour rien !

Agacée par l'assiduité de mes amies à déballer toute la vie de mes congénères, je leur lance un regard hautain, avec mon meilleur air dédaigneux et lance d'un ton acide :

« Ca suffit les digressions : vampires et loup-garous !

-Mais les vampires sont immortels, eux, alors il faut soit les démembrer, soit leur arracher le cœur pour qu'ils meurent, ou leur planter un pieu pour les assécher, bien qu'ils ne meurent pas, ou les noyer, pour que leur âme échappe à leur corps, sauf pour la famille royale qui est intuable, récite Mary. Intuable. Ils sont donc vraiment éternels ?

-LES LOUPS GAROUS ! je m'écrie, agacée du petit jeu de Lily qui continue de me fixer, la bouche entrouverte

-Les loups natifs sont fragilisés par l'argent, contrairement aux vampires, là où les mordus peuvent être soignés avec. Par contre, les loups natifs, comme les vampires, régénèrent leurs plaies rapidement. C'est le contact de la salive ou du sang avec les crocs qui contaminent le sorcier. Si un loup érafle à peine un humain, ça ne le transformera pas, il aura juste des tendances lupines comme l'adoration de la viande saignante. C'est la pire torture la transformation de loups. Ils ne peuvent pas la contrôler mais vivre en meute…

-La prof l'a déjà dit ça, rappelle Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi aussi t'as répété des trucs qu'elle a dit ! s'offusque Mary de manière très mature

-Bon, de toutes façons il est 23h, tout le monde au lit ! ordonne Alice en se levant

-Les garçons sont encore en soirée mecs, maugréé Mary en levant les yeux au ciel de mauvaise grâce, je vais encore dormir toute seule !

-Ca te fera du bien, un peu d'abstinence, je me moque.

-Mais pourquoi ils ne font pas ça le week-end ? râle Lily en rangeant ses affaires. Ce n'est pas sérieux ! La dernière fois j'ai dû faire ma ronde avec un préfet de Serdaigle qui posait trop de questions, c'était usant !

-Me regardez pas comme ça, je ne me suis jamais intéressée aux rituels débiles des Maraudeurs, je souffle en levant mes main en signe de paix.

-Tu comptes pardonner Sirius quand ? enchaîne Lily les poings sur les hanches, tu sais qu'il ne mange presque plus rien ?

-Il paraît qu'il dort à peine la nuit ! continue Mary.

-Il va finir par faire un malaise !

-Mêlez-vous de vos fesses ! je m'exclame en m'engageant dans le couloir qui mène à mon dortoir.

-Bravo, vous l'avez énervée. », soupire Alice en bas de l'escalier.

Je monte me coucher d'un pas rageur. J'aimerai bien qu'on cesse de me faire culpabiliser. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir à deux fois avant de draguer la première pouf qui lui passait sous le nez. Je m'endors rapidement, exténuée de ma journée.

« Ali ! Ali ! Aliiiiii ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, bousculée dans mon sommeil par un Peter à l'air inquiet qui se bouffe les doigts d'une main, l'autre lui servant à me gigoter dans tous les sens. Le regard embrumé, je le regarde avec mauvaise humeur. Dehors, il fait encore nuit, mais la pleine lune semble avoir disparu.

« Pete ? Par tous les démons de la grande Viviane, quelle heure est-il ?

-5h du mat…

-TU ME RÉVEILLES AUSSI TOT ? je le coupe en hurlant et en m'asseyant d'un bond dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? j'ajoute devant son air tétanisé.

-C'est Sirius…

-Oh, mais fichez moi la paix avec lui ! je grogne en me rallongeant sur le flanc, faisant dos au petit sorcier.

-Mais Ali, Sirius et James sont blessés ! Quelque chose a mal tourné ce soir et…

-C'est une blague stupide ? je hasarde en me redressant sur un coude

-Tu crois que je rigolerai vraiment avec ça ? s'étonne Peter, le regard concerné.

-Raconte moi tout ! »

Peter déglutit difficilement, regarde autour de lui, et s'installe au bord de mon lit en évitant mon regard.

« Tu te souviens des deux loups qu'on a vu au cours de Brulopot hier ?

-Le blanc et le noir ?

-Oui. Bon, ce soir, comme d'habitude, on a rejoint Remus, on a attendu qu'il soit transformé, et on la sorti de la Cabane Hurlante par le tunnel. Et une fois dans la Forêt Interdite on a encore entendu des hurlements de loups. Ca fait 2ans qu'on va dans la forêt et on n'a jamais ni entendu ni vu de loups. Bref, on a continué, et là, Sirius a bloqué sur des vêtement posés près d'un arbre. Des vêtements de femmes ! Remus les a également sentis, au début on a eu peur que des humains soient sortis pour une baignade nocturne et que l'instinct de la bête parte chasser et les attaquent ! Sauf que Remus était paniqué. Il n'est jamais paniqué quand il est sous forme lycanthrope. Ca nous a inquiétés forcément. C'est là que les deux louves sont arrivées, babines retroussées, crocs dehors, baves dégoulinantes, lueur maléfiques dans le regard. ET Remus il a … je ne sais pas, il s'est allongé face à elles ! Elles ont avancé en grognant, mais sauf que Sirius et James se sont interposés et … Ils ont été attaqués par les loups ! Et Remus n'a pas bougé, comme s'il avait subi un sort. James a été mordu au bras et Sirius à la jambe. Je n'arrive pas à les faire bouger ! Viens m'aider je t'en prie !

-Tu es tellement terrorisé, normal que tu n'arrives pas à lancer de sorts. Attends je m'habille. Où est Remus ?

-Il a suivi les loups ! J'ai essayé de les suivre mais James et Sirius perdent beaucoup de sang ! »

J'enfile en 4ème vitesse un blue jean troué aux genoux et délavé aux cuisses et un gros pull en mailles grises, ma cape, mon écharpes, mon bonnet et mes gants, et m'élance derrière Peter.

Arrivés à la sortie de la Grosse Dame, je nous lance un 'invisique' afin de ne pas être surpris par qui que ce soit, et nous nous élançons vers la clairière de la forêt. 3 hurlements de loups se font entendre.

« Ils sont là !

-Ostendit ! »

Peter redevient visible devant moi et je vois ce qu'il pointe du doigt. Le corps inerte de Sirius et de Potter. D'un coup de baguette, je les fait léviter, nous rend tous invisibles, et nous courrons jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, je lance un nouvel 'ostendit', et Peter frappe à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pomfresh apparaît devant les portes ouvertes alors que Peter lui tombe lourdement dessus. Elle a l'air ravie. Et oui, c'est de l'ironie.

« Par la fée Morgane, peut-on savoir ce que… »

Elle s'interromps en voyant le corps des deux gryffondor blessés léviter au dessus de ma tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais qu'il ne vous attaquait pas ? Et où est Mr Lupin ? s'offusque-t-elle en me guidant vers des lits vides au fond de l'infirmerie ou je dépose le corps des deux bruns.

-On a voulu sortir dans le par cet … Il y avait 2 loups qui ont… heu … disons qu'ils étaient agressifs, et les gars ont voulu s'interposer et c'est eux qui ont pris ! Puis les loups sont partis derrière dans la forêt, et j'ai cherché Alisa parce qu'avec la panique je n'arrivais pas à …

-C'est bon, ça va, grogne Pomfresh en s'élançant dans son armoire, foutues alphas, grogne-t-elle dans son coin.

-C'étaient des loups natifs ? je demande étonnée.

-Oui, elles sont arrivées peu avant la rentrée, explique Pomfresh en revenant. Elles ont interdiction de sortir de la forêt.

-C'est ce que Brulopot leur a dit hier après-midi, se souvient Peter songeur.

-Et elles ne sont pas sensées attaquer des humains, c'est ce que Bjornson nous a expliqué hier ! je continue énervée. Si ce sont des alphas, pourquoi…

-Elles n'ont pas dû voir que c'étaient des humains, marmonne Pomfresh en appliquant des onguent sur les blessures des deux adolescents.

\- vous deux, vous retournez vous coucher, soupire Pomfresh en faisant boire une potion à ses patients, ! Et pas un mot de cette histoire à qui que ce soit !

-Et Remus ! me murmure Peter affolé. On ne peut pas le laisser seul avec ces deux folles qui méprisent les loups solitaires !

-Il reviendra de lui-même demain, je déclare, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour lui.

-Et si elles le…

-Si elles voulaient lui faire du mal, on aurait également trouvé son corps, je dis à Peter en posant ma main sur son épaule tremblante. Ça reste un de leurs semblables même s'il n'est pas né avec le gène, je lui rappelle doucement.

-quand pourrons nous revenir ? hasarde Peter à voix haute alors que nous arrivons à la porte

-A la pause déjeuner, nous propose Pomfresh, maintenant au lit ! »

D'un coup de baguette, elle nous vire de l'infirmerie sans autre forme de procès, claquant les portes derrière nous.

« Je trouve que Pince déteins sur elle, je me plains.

-C'est clair, soupire Peter. Comment on va expliquer ça aux autres demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une blague ou une bataille qui a mal tourné ? je propose.

-Mouais, je vais y réfléchir. Au fait, t'as fait de la magie sans baguette !

-Tu sais, certains grands sorciers y arrivent, en faisant léviter des trucs et…

-Non mais tu nous as rendu invisible et visible comme ça, d'un geste de main ! Sans baguette.

-C'est le côté Velane. N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît.

-Chacun ses secrets », approuve Peter.

C'est en silence que nous rejoignons notre salle commune, évitant Rusard et son horrible chatte grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. J'étais bien trop inquiète. Bien sûr qu'un loup ne peut pas transformer un autre animal, mais tout de même, ces plaies étaient béantes ! C'est même pour ça qu'ils ont dû tomber dans les pommes et redevenir humains.

J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été mordus une fois redevenus humains.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que mon réveil ne montre 6h30 du matin.

Rageuse et fatiguée, engourdie et agacée, je me jette sous une douche gelée, puis enfile ma jupe plissée à motif écossais rouge et noir, ma chemise blanche, mon gilet gris, ma cravate aux couleurs de gryffondor, mes chaussettes montantes sous les genoux blanches, mes chaussures vernies noirs, ma robe de sorcière ouverte, ma cape, et file vers l'infirmerie.

Tant pis pour Pomfresh, faut que je vérifie qu'ils aillent bien, ces deux têtes de nœuds.

Je pénètre à pas de loups (sans mauvais jeu de mot) dans l'infirmerie, m'avance vers les lits des deux patients, et m'assieds sur une chaise entre eux deux, les regardant tour à tour. Mes doigts effleurent la joue de Sirius qui sourit dans son sommeil à ce simple contact.

Et qu'aurai-je fait s'il était mort et que je lui avais fait bêtement la gueule ? je suis vraiment idiote parfois ! Merlin m'en soit témoin plus jamais.

Je pose bise sur son front en me levant et tourne les talons. 7h. Je pourrai manger tiens. En chemin vers la Grande Salle, je vois une silhouette fine d'1m60 à tout péter, qui soutient un adolescent inconscient. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche en trottinant.

« Professeur Bjornson?

-Ah Miss Grin… Graves ! s'exclame le professeur. Vous m'aidez avec Mr Lupin ? Il s'est évanoui dans le parc. La pleine lune ne réussit pas à tout le monde, je me demande depuis combien de temps il était là, étendu. Surtout avec ces deux loups qui traînent dans les parages. Un exploit qu'il ne soit pas blessé ! »

C'est ça, à d'autres tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dehors elle ? A part si elle… Non, Dumbledore n'aurait pas embauché une louve sans magie comme professeur, c'est vraiment stupide ! Si elle ne peut pas utiliser de baguette, comment pourrait-elle…

D'un coup de baguette je fais léviter Remus et l'amène à l'infirmerie, suivie de la professeur. Elle a l'air sereine et épanouie, on ne dirait pas qu'elle a subit une pleine lune. Elle ne peut donc pas être lycan. C'est stupide, je dois vraiment être fatiguée.

Pomfresh ouvre les portes de son bureau et Bjornson se retourne vers moi de temps à autres. Ses yeux. Ils sont bleu nuit comme celle de la louve. Mais non ce n'est pas possible ! Remus est toujours épuisé avec les pleines lunes. Pendant 3 jours ! Ce n'est pas…

Et si elle était une hybride et qu'elle pouvait muter à volonté ? Les loups et les vampires se haïssent, mais Si Romeo et Juliet ont bravé les interdits, pourquoi pas une louve et un vampire ? Je fronce les sourcils en quittant l'infirmerie. Dumbledore m'a parlé d'une cousine que j'aurai. Louve, vampire et Velane. Est-ce Hope Bjornson ? car elle s'appelle Hope, ma cousine, et j'imagine qu'elle aurait l'âge de la prof mais … Pourquoi serait-elle prof alors ? Elle ne peut PAS utiliser de baguette. C'est stupide ! Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à réunir la pièce manquante du puzzle et qu'est-ce que ça peut m'agacer ! Je sais que je touche quelque chose du doigt, mais quelque chose m'échappe. Ma famille n'a pas le droit de m'approcher tant que je n'ai pas fini mes études. Alors… alors… Qui est cette Hope ? le hasard a fait qu'une prof porte le nom de ma cousine, ai son âge, soit une Velane et… Et soit là ?

Le hasard ? Depuis quand j'y crois ? Et comment savoir à quoi doit ressemble un loup natif lorsqu'il se transforme ? A des vrais loups comme le duo de la forêt, ou un hybride entre l'humain et le loup, comme les mordus ? Et si elle est native, elle supporte plus facilement la transformation ? Est-ce qu'elle la maîtrise ?

« Professeur, je demande alors que nous allons vers la Grande Salle. Les loups natifs sont-ils capables de maîtriser leur mutation ?

-Non, cela reste une insupportable torture pour tout loup, natif ou mordu.

-Et… Les porteurs du gène lycan ils … ils ressemblent à de simples loups lorsqu'ils se transforment ?

-Excellent question Miss Graves ! s'exclame joyeusement le prof. Je vous laisse chercher l'information pour votre devoir. »

Je tourne furieuse après avoir tenté de la sonder du regard et chope les bouquins des filles dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? baille Alice en descendant au bout de 30 minutes.

-Je me demande si les porteurs du gène ressemblent à de vrais loups comme ceux qu'on a vus pendant le cours de SCM ou s'ils ressemblent à des hybrides comme les modus, je réponds en tournant fébrilement les pages de l'ouvrage.

-A 7h30 du matin ?

-Insomnie, je marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante.

-On va déjeuner ?

-Je te suis ! », je soupire, n'ayant pas trouvé la réponse à ma question.

En arrivant à la Grande Salle, nous nous installons près de Lily et Mary après les avoir salué.

« Dites Lils, Mar, vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui suggère que les loups natifs ressemblent à de vrais loups et non à des hybrides comme les mordus ?

-Non rien, me répond Lily, pourquoi ?

-Ben Bjornson m'a affirmé qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas leur transformation, à l'image des mordus, mais peut-être qu'ils se transforment différemment, je suppute à voix haute.

-Moi j'ai une vraie question intéressante, coupe Mary, Peter m'a rejoint cette nuit et…

-Ah bon, James n'est pas revenu ! s'étonne Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, Peter s'est endormi directement et ne m'a rien dit, soupire Mary en soufflant sur son thé.

-Bizarre, pourquoi serait-il rentré et pas les autres ? s'étonne Alice.

-Remus était en visite chez sa mère, je mens.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Pourtant Peter m'a dit qu'à chacune de leurs soirées ils sont ensemble, et pourtant ça tombe toujours quand Mumus va voir sa mère.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Lily. James m'assure que Remus n'est jamais avec eux.

-Bizarre. Peter a dû se tromper. Peut-être que Rem' passe le début de la soirée avec eux puis part par Cheminette via le bureau de Dumbledore. », je mens.

Putain de Pettigrow, le roi des gaffes celui là aussi ! Attendez que je le chope vous allez voir.

« Vous croyez que les loups peuvent engendrer des hybrides ? Mettons, s'ils procréent avec des vampires ou des velanes ? je demande subitement pour couper court à leurs tergiversassions silencieuses.

-Les loups détestent les velanes et les vampires, et vice versa, rappelle Lily.

-Les Capulet et les Montaigu se haïssent et pourtant on monte une pièce sur l'amour interdit de leur progéniture, je râle en avalant une gorgée de thé.

-Pas faux, dit Mary.

-S'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un hybride, il pourrait maîtriser sa mutation, je réfléchis à voix haute.

-Les loups ne vivent qu'entre loups ! grogne Lily. Et Bjornson t'a dit qu'aucun loup ne peut maîtriser sa mutation.

-Aucun loup ! j'insiste en roulant des yeux. Mais un hybride…

-C'est quoi cette obsession avec un hybride ? Ca n'existe pas, les hybrides ! me rappelle Lily.

-Pas qu'on en connaisse ! je m'offusque. Les Velanes font des hybrides avec des vampires et des humains, sorciers ou moldus, pourquoi les loups ne feraient pas pareil après tout ?

-Parce que ni Bjornson ni les livres n'ont l'air de cet avis ? propose Mary pour apaiser la situation électrique entre la rousse et moi.

-Très bien, je pousserai ma réflexion toute seule, je maugréé.

-Tu vas perdre du temps pour rien, m'assure Lily.

-Toi qui est si curieuse…

-Hey Pete ! s'écrie Mary en faisant signe à son copain. Viens ici !

-Salut les filles, lâche la voix fatiguée de Peter.

-On se posait une question avec les filles, dit Lily, James m'a dit que Remus n'était jamais avec vous pendant vos soirées mecs, mais tu as laissé échapper l'inverse à Mary. »

Peter et moi nous regardons, lui affolé, moi de marbre. Pourquoi 'laisser échapper' ? Est-ce que Lily la tigresse se méfie de quelque chose ? A des doutes ? Un génie comme elle, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

« Sirius m'a laissé entendre qu'il passait le début de soirée avec vous avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère, je dis nonchalamment en fixant mon regard à celui du sorcier.

-Oui, c'est ça, affirme un Peter visiblement soulagé.

-Et il prend un portoloin ? demande Lily

-Non la poudre de cheminette, je répète, lasse.

-Mais tu n'as pas dit que c'était Sirius qui t'avait dit ça, remarque soudainement Mary.

-Ah bon ? je m'étonne.

-Ali a une théorie sympa sur les loups, coupe Alice fatiguée de cette dispute qui couve, elle se dit que les loups natifs peuvent peut-être procréer avec une autre race, et créer un hybride qui ne subirait pas la pleine lune et pourrait se transformer à volonté et sans douleur comme un Animagus.

-Oui c'est … c'est une théorie intéressante, remarque Peter en me regardant d'un air entendu.

-Mais les natifs vivent en meute et haïssent les velanes et les vampires ! insiste Lily.

-Faux, ils haïssent les vampires qui le leur rendent, les velanes ont peur des loups car elles ne connaissent pas leur effet sur elles-mêmes, mais rien ne nous dit que les loups haïssent les velanes, je siffle agacée.

-Tu veux remixer Romeo & Juliet ? nargue Mary avec un sourire en coin.

-Avouez que c'est possible !

-Les loups évitent tout autre être qu'eux ! tempête Lily. Bjornson les a nommés comme étant des marginaux !

-Mais peut-être qu'un électron libre a enfreint la règle, je soupire.

-Laissez tomber, ça ne mène à rien, tranche Mary.

-Je vais poser la question à Brulopot, décide Peter avant de manger une tranche de quatre quart. Quoi ? Il est prof de SDCM, si Bjornson a un avis, lui aussi doit en avoir un ! », ajoute-t-il sous les regards hostiles et étonnés des filles.

J'acquiesce et nous nous levons pour nos cours de la matinée.

En passant entre deux cours, Peter a essayé d'interroger Brulopot, qui n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. En théorie, ça serait possible, mais aucun cas n'existerait. Sauf que je sais que ma cousine existe. Après tout, moi j'existe ! Deux Velane/Vampire, l'une louve, l'autre sorcière. D'ailleurs… Est-ce qu'une trybride meurt spontanément pour devenir vampire à ses 17 ans ? Parce qu'elle parlait des vampires natifs, mais qu'en est-il des hybrides ? Et des trybrides ? Si des hybrides vampire/humains ne sont pas recensés, comment puis-je croire qu'ils vont me parler de mon cas alors que nul à part Dumbledore ne sait… Dumbledore ! C'est à lui que je dois parler pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

Note à moi même : mon gène vampire va-t-il subitement se déclencher une fois ma majorité atteinte ? Et un hybride ou trybride loup natif, peut-il maîtriser ses transformations ? Et résister à la lune ? Ne pas souffrir ? Muter à volonté ?

J'en suis là de mes interrogations lorsque je me retrouve face à l'infirmerie. Toute la journée, Lily a râlé quant à l'absence de maturité de Potter et Sirius, et je n'ai pas osé lui dévoiler qu'ils avaient eu un accident. Je les laisserai inventer le mensonge qui leur plaira.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je laisse les filles me semer et m'aventure jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou je trouve Peter s'amuser avec Remus, James et Sirius… qui s'arrêtent dès qu'ils me voient furieusement arriver jusqu'au pied de leur lit.

Potter a un bras en écharpe et Sirius a une jambe surélevée sur un gros coussin. Je m'assois au bord du lit et le sonde du regard. Il baisse les yeux, comme un fautif. Ça pour être fautif…

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis ! Peter, toi, t'es le roi des gaffes ! Et vous deux ! _Par Merlin mais on n'a pas idée de s'opposer à des alphas_!

-On comprends rien quand tu parles Russe, me rappelle Potter avant de la boucler alors que je le fusille du regard.

-Vous êtes débiles ! C'étaient des alphas !

-Et comment on pouvait le savoir ! s'offusque Potter.

-Parce que Remus s'est soumis ! je m'écrie.

-Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à des loups ! remarque Potter.

-Faire fonctionner votre cervelle, ça marche que pour les blagues ? je m'agace. Ce sont des natifs, ils ne se transforment pas pareil ! Enfin, peut-être pas, mais c'est une possibilité. En même temps, des loups pendant la pleine lune, ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard !

-Ce n'est qu'une supputation, affirme Potter.

-Elle a raison, dit faiblement Remus, c'étaient des natives, et des alphas. On a la confirmation maintenant, pour notre devoir.

-Parce qu'on se posait la question ? s'étonne Peter.

-Alisa avait l'air de se la poser, remarque Remus en me regardant pour la première fois.

-Si Bjornson m'a affirmé que c'était une bonne question, c'est que c'était possible, je déclare en haussant des épaules. En tous cas vous êtes débiles ! je reprends

-Mais on a voulu protéger notre pote, objecte Potter. Ces loups…

-Ce sont des femelles, annonce Remus. Et de toutes façons, on ne s'interpose pas entre des loups.

-Vous voyez que vous êtes crétins ! je m'écrie, fataliste.

-Pourquoi t'es si en colère ? s'étonne Peter. Tout à l'heure t'étais morte d'inquiétude et main…

-T'étais inquiète ? »

Je me tourne vers les yeux gris qui possèdent la voix, plantant mon regard furibond dans le sien. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Attendez… Il est fier de lui en plus ?

Je lui assène un coup sur le sommet du crâne.

« Aïe ! Mais je suis souffrant ! protesteSirius.

-C'est à la jambe que tu es blessé, ta tête va bien ! je rétorque. Quoique, vue ton manque flagrant de réflexion, on peut se poser la question !

-Mais t'étais inquiète pour moi ! Donc tu ne t'en fiches pas ! s'exclame-t-il en me pointant du doigt, alors que Remus esquisse un sourire contrit, que Potter s'esclaffe et que Peter secoue la tête.

-Et toi, je continue en me tournant vers Potter, va falloir expliquer pourquoi tu as séché les cours en bon préfet en chef ! Et toi, je finis en me tournant vers Sirius, t'es le plus parfait imbécile de cette salle !

-Donc je suis parfait ET tu étais inquiète. Tu peux dorénavant me traiter d'imbécile heureux si ça te chante.

- _T'es qu'un con_!

-Je suis sûr que tu m'as insulté, mais au moins tu n'es plus ni distante ni froide, conclu Sirius ravi, si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je risque la mort pour que tu me pardonnes, je l'aurai fait avant !

-J'en ai marre de toi, _ferme là_! je rétorque

-Fais moi un câlin plutôt. », me propose-t-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

J'amorce un mouvement de recul avant de céder et m'engloutir dans ses bras puissants.

J'ai vraiment eu peur pour ces dégénérés. Vraiment très très peur.

Et puis, comment résister à son regard triste et son sourire plein d'espoir ? 2 semaines à faire comme s'il n'existait pas, ça suffit comme punition, non ?

« Et ma nana à moi, elle est où ? pleurniche Potter.

-JAMES HENRY POTTER ! s'écrie l'interpellée à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

-Tu l'as vraiment dans l'cul Potter, je me moque méchamment.

-Lily Jolie, bégaie Potter, ce n'est pas…

-Et toi ! s'écrie Lily en se postant devant moi.

-Quoi moi ?

-TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !

-Je viens de le découvrir, je mens, c'est Peter qui nous a rien dit.

-Hé ! s'exclame l'intéressé. C'est rien de grave, une simple blague qui a dégénéré a cause de la fatigue et…

-DES BLAGUES ? hurle Lily. TU ES PRÉFET JAMES !

-Préfet en chef, la reprend Potter.

-C'EST PAREIL !

-Et après vous dites que je suis en colère, je soupire en me blottissant davantage dans les bras de Sirius.

-TU T'ES ENFIN DÉCIDÉE À PLUS FAIRE LA GUEULE POUR RIEN TOI ?

-Tu pourrais éviter de me gueuler dessus ? J'ai mal à la tête ! je râle

-T'as de la chance, t'es déjà à l'infirmerie ! », réplique Lily avant d'enfin se détendre en soufflant exagérément.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, alors que Lily se laisse tomber sur la chaise près de Potter, le prenant la main et lui faisant la morale. Si seulement elle savait ! Haha, j'me marre d'avance.

Et moi, je suis toujours pleine de questions auxquelles je dois trouver des réponses… réponses que seul Dumbledore peut me donner…

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous aimé, détesté, adoré?

DEs hypothèses selon vous ?

Avez-vous des théories sur tous ces mystères qui (j'espère) s'épaississent ?


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur un nouveau chapitre de Pérégrinations! Celui-là, je m'en souviens, il était 4h du mat, et je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous amuserez en le lisant et en imaginant les situations!

De plus, quelques questions vont trouver réponses...

Je dis ça juste comme ça, mais un nouveau chapitre a été posté il y a deux semaines sur Il ne faut pas chatouiller le Dragon qui dort... ma fic avec en OS les jumeaux Dragonneau au temps des Maraudeurs! Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un détour?

Je remercie une fois de plus mes fidèles lecteurs fantômes, ceux qui me suivent, me commentent, vous restez une réelle source de motivation

PS : n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur ma fic avec les jumeaux dragonneau durant le marauders' era, 'il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort', et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis

Chapitre 35- la forêt interdite

-J'ai la dalle, râle Potter.

-Boucle là et concentre toi, s'énerve sèchement Remus.

On peut se demander pourquoi est si désagréable. Mais ça fait des heures que les garçons se plaignent. M'apprendra à leur demander quoique ce soit, tiens !

-Pourquoi on fait ça ? demande Peter.

-Vérifier une théorie, réplique Sirius.

-Ali, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demande Peter.

-Taisez-vous et avancez ! je murmure avec un profond agacement.

-Quoi, ici ? s'étonne Potter.

-On va aller dans le forêt sous forme humaine ? panique Peter.

-Remus pourrait prendre la cape de James ! s'offusque Sirius.

-On pourra jamais se défendre face à des loups garous sous forme humaine ! insiste Peter.

-Les gars, ce sont des loups de souche, rappelle Remus d'un air fatigué en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, elles ne nous feront pas de mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu les as suivies ? je demande tout en continuant d'avancer dans les bois.

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Je me souviens de m'être soumis et de les avoir suivies. C'était l'instinct de la bête… Je ne saurai l'expliquer… Et heu... Ben … On a juste couru dans la forêt. C'était grisant.

-Mieux qu'avec nous ? se vexe Potter.

-C'était différent ! s'excuse Remus. C'était…

-Tes semblables, je chuchote, enfin, pas tout à fait, tu es un mordu, mais vous êtes des loups. C'était comme…

-Une meute, une harmonie. C'est pas pareil avec d'autres animaux, on gambade, on est moins monstrueux, là j'étais … libre, moi-même, entier…

Les garçons se regardent avec un air interdit.

Que je vous explique, une fois Lily sortie de l'infirmerie la semaine d'avant, j'ai parlé de mes doutes aux garçons. Je leur ai tout dévoilé de ce que Dumbledore m'avait raconté au sujet de ma mère, ses frères, sa sœur, ma cousine, mes sœurs et mon frère, l'attaque de Jedusor, les souvenirs de Jedusor, les connaissances de mon père en Grande Bretagne, le vol de mes souvenirs, mes pouvoirs de magie Fondamentale, ma grand mère chef des velanes, mon grand père premier des vampires, la mère de ma cousine grande alpha de toutes les meutes de loup d'Europe Occidentale, des lignées dirigeantes ancestrales, présentes depuis le début de ces espèces…

Mes doutes suite à la rencontre avec Bjornson, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette, chose qu' Emmeline a remarqué immédiatement. Même pendant le cours des patronus, elle ne nous a pas montré les gestes, seulement expliqué. La couleur des yeux des loups qui m'observent depuis la rentrée, qui sont de la même couleur que cette femme, qui porte le même nom que ma cousine, son air pimpant malgré l'heure matinale de pleine lune, le fait qu'elle ai trouvé Remus qui était dans la forêt interdite accompagné de deux louves, son mystère quant à la possibilité de maîtriser ses mutations à volonté avec les statuts d'hybride et de trybride… Le fait qu'elle n'ai pas répondu à mes questions concernant ces dits statuts, comme si ça ne pouvait pas exister, alors que ma mère et sa fratrie sont des hybrides, cas classique Velane/Vampire, mais surtout, son ignorance quant au statut de trybride, même feinte, alors que ma cousine et moi-même existons…

Bien sûr, eux aussi aimeraient en savoir plus, surtout si mon statut de trybride va déclencher mon gène ou non, quand vais-je récupérer la mémoire, que se passera-t-il une fois que je renouerai avec ma famille, quel rôle vais-je jouer, qu'est-il advenu de mon père…

Mais un mystère à la fois.

Ce soir, on résous l'énigme des loups.

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans la Salle Commune et à l'aide de la carte sommes sortis grâce à un 'invisique'. Une fois sortis, un petit 'ostendit', et nous avons traversé le parc dans le froid mordant et les derniers flocons du mois de février. En silence, nous avons pénétré la forêt interdite, malgré ce que son nom implique. La forêt est sombre, les arbres inquiétants, comme ce conte moldu que m'a lu Lily en 2ème année, Blanche Neige. Ils en ont fait un dessin animé, et ces descriptions la terrifiaient alors que moi je trouvais ça drôle. Enfin, on n'a pas tous le même humour. Il fait noir, et seules nos 5 baguettes nous permettent de voir à 100m à peine. Les bruits de la forêt sont apaisants selon moi, même si les genoux de Peter s'entrechoquent et que Potter et Sirius n'arrêtent pas de trébucher en proférant des jurons. Seul Remus a l'air aussi calme et impassible que moi.

Nous continuons de nous avancer lorsque…

« Hé ! Encore des vêtements ! »

Je me retourne imitée de Remus, Peter se cognant brutalement au dos de Potter qui était devant lui avec Sirius. Au pied d'un arbre, il y a deux tas de vêtements. Des vêtements moldus. Une simple robe d'hiver bleu d'un côté avec des bottes en cuir et un blouson du même tissu, à ses côtés, un jean taillé et un pull en laine noir avec des baskettes bleus.

Nous nous approchons des vêtements.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'en est approchés, on a été agressés, rappelle Peter.

-ON, a été agressés, rappelle James en tournant autour de l'arbre tout en indiquant Sirius et sa petite personne. Il n'y a rien d'autre, soupire-t-il.

-Il n'y a personne, confirme Remus après avoir tendu l'oreille alentours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Peter.

-Moi j'ai toujours la dalle, soupire Potter, pourquoi on n'est pas passés par la cuisine déjà ?

-C'est pas les vêtements de Bjornson, ça ? s'enquit Sirius en pointant le tas de pantalon et de pull.

-T'es pro de la mode féminine moldue maintenant ? je le raille.

-Ben, ça serait bien sa taille, elle est aussi petite qu'Hestia avec son mètre cinquante huit, et aussi fine que toi, comme un Velane. Et son pull est large.

-En plus, je me demande si elle portait pas ces baskettes au dernier cours, confirme l'observateur qu'est Peter.

-Vous savez que les fabricants font plusieurs fois le même modèle ? je les taquine.

-Oui mais …

-Attendez, s'agace Remus en sentant le tissu avant de le reposer, non je ne reconnais pas son odeur. Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur ! Je reconnais toujours les odeurs, ajoute-t-il dépité en secouant la tête

-File moi ça, j'ordonne. Mouais, je ne sens rien.

-En même temps, si elle est Velane… Ca sent quoi, une Velane ? demande Potter en me fixant.

-Je suis en partie humaine Potter, alors je ne sais pas si une Velane a une odeur particulière, ou même si elles ont une odeur ! je réplique agacée. En plus, je n'ai pas reniflé la prof !

Il a de ces idées ce garçon.

-Et toi Remus ? s'enquit Peter.

-Pas particulièrement, concède Remus, mais ça aurait pu me dire quelque chose.

-Ca sent quoi un loup de meutes ? s'emporte Potter. Et puis elle est vampire, si ça se trouve…

-Moi aussi.

-T'as le gène mais t'en es pas encore une, rappelle Sirius.

-Soit, mais un loup ça sent forcément quelque chose, regardez Remus ! dit Peter affolé par le tournant énergique de la conversation, en regardant vivement autour de nous.

-Remus a été mordu ! claque Potter. Ce n'est pas pareil.

-On ne peut pas se fier aux odeurs. On ne sait rien des Velanes, ni des loups des meutes à ce propos, ou même si le gène Vampire, si tant est qu'elle soit vampire et que son gène se soit activé, puisqu'elle serait trybride si elle est la cousine d'Alisa, annule les odeurs humaines, décide Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demande piteusement Peter en fixant ses doigts qui se tortille devant son petit ventre.

-On continue de chercher ! décide Potter en nous devançant, le poing en l'air

-Et on leur pique leurs vêtements ! ça leur apprendra à nous attaquer !

-Sirius, soupire Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Mais bien sûr ! je m'exclame. Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ajoute devant leur air surpris. Elles retirent leurs vêtements ! Elles les retirent ! Elles savent qu'elles vont se transformer ! Et surtout on n'est pas la pleine lune ! Donc elles mutent à volonté ! je conclue l'air triomphant.

-Bien vu, concède Potter. Mais si Bjornson est ta cousine, et que l'autre louve est ta tante… Ta cousine est au moins hybride, voir trybride si elle a activé son gène vampire. Par contre, sa mère, c'est sensé être une simple louve ? Comment elle fait pour maîtriser sa mutation ?

-C'est la Grande Alpha, alors le sang royal qui coule dans ses veines doit être différent des autres, suppose Sirius en reprenant la marche. Ça va ? me demande-t-il en me prenant la main.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? je m'étonne.

-Ben, ça fait beaucoup d'informations en quelques mois… Et puis cette histoire de gène vampire… Il se déclenche chez les vampires de souche, ok, peut-être même chez les hybrides, même si on n'en est pas sûrs mais… Imagine que malgré ton statut de trybride il se déclenche ?

-Et ben, il va se déclencher, je soupire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arrêter une malédiction génétique et héréditaire qui coure depuis plus de 1000 ans ?

-Mais tu te souviens de la souffrance décrite par Bjornson ? Je veux dire, ça a l'air pire que tous les Feudeymon et les Doloris de l'histoire des sorts de magie noire !

-Peut-être, je concède, écoute, pas besoin, de s'inquiéter tant qu'on n'a pas de réponse, d'accord ?

-Je ne supporterai pas de te voir mourir, m'avoue-t-il précipitamment à voix basse, le regard fuyant

-Je reviendrai à moi !

-Oui mais tu seras morte pendant 24h !

-Et alors ? Tant que je reviens à moi, ce n'est pas un drame. Il suffira juste de m'achever pour que je ne souffre pas plus que nécessaire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? s'agace-t-il.

-C'est toi qui te demande tout le temps ce que serait la vie sans un peu de risque pour la pimenter ! Ben voilà, ça c'est un risque, je m'amuse doucement.

-Tu n'es pas drôle ! m'accuse-t-il

-Toi t'es vachement mature tout à coup, je l'accable.

-Vous avez entendu ? demande Remus

On s'arrête tous subitement, nos sens, vampire/velane, lycan, animagi, en alerte. En effet, il y a un bruit de coussinet qui tape doucement la neige à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Des centaures ? hasarde Peter.

-C'est des coussinets, j'affirme.

-Je pense aussi, susurre Remus.

-J'aime pas ça, geint Peter, je veux mon lit !

-Et moi j'ai toujours la dalle, chacun ses problèmes !

-Et moi je veux que vous vous taisiez !

-Mumus !

-toi qui est si doux d'habitude ! se moque Sirius.

-Chut !

On observe autour de nous en silence. Plus rien.

-C'est malin, on a perdu sa trace, râle Potter en levant les yeux au ciel et l'air vaincu

-Je pourrai me transformer et la pister ? propose Sirius.

-Pour encore te faire attaquer ? je grogne. Ca ne t'a pas suffis la dernière fois ?

-Ca serait plus rapide, confirme Potter.

-Non ! couine Peter. C'est du suicide !

-Je pourrai le faire moi, je propose.

-T'es devenue suicidaire ? s'écrie Black.

-Moins fort ! suffoque Peter.

-Mais si c'est ma cousine et ma tante, elles ne m'attaqueront pas, je leur rappelle doctement.

-Elles ne connaissent pas ta forme Animagus, déclare Potter.

-En plus, on ne les connaît pas, peut-être qu'elles te veulent morte !

-Pourquoi ne m'ont elles pas déjà tuée alors ? Elles ont eu maintes occasions de le faire ! Et puis vu la manière dont Dumbledore la dit, on aurait dit que se couper de moi était un sacrifice horrible, même si c'était pour ma sureté.

-Peut-être, mais elles ne connaissent pas ta forme animagus ! insiste Potter.

-Elles ont du flair ! rappelle Remus.

-On a la même odeur sous forme humaine et animale ? s'étonne Peter. Parce que quand Patmol est sous forme de chien, il pue le chien mouillé quand il pleut.

-Hé !

-Et Cornedrue sent le cheval mouillé ! enchaîne Peter un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Hééééé !

-Taisez-vous les gars, soupire Remus.

-Fais nous taire alors ! le défi Potter d'un air goguenard.

-Ne me tente pas Cornedrue !

-La pleine lune est passée, pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ? s'étonne Peter.

-je ne suis pas…

-Mauvaise période du mois, le nargue Sirius

-CHUT !

Devant nous, deux paires d'yeux bleu nuit apparaissent à travers les buissons.

-C'est elles ? hasarde Peter

-C'est elles, confirme Remus.

-Montrez-vous ! beugle Potter en agitant le doigt devant lui. On a des choses à régler !

-Tais toi Potter, je siffle entre mes dents.

-T'es con ou quoi, tu veux qu'elles nous attaquent ? s'agace Sirius en donnant une claque à l'arrière du crâne du bigleux.

-Hé, ça fait mal !

-C'est ton cerveau qui essaye de comprendre ta propre stupidité, révèle Remus.

-C'est au bras que tu as mal, pas au crâne, je remarque acerbement.

-Avait, rappelle Remus, il fait du cinéma.

-Elles ont disparu ! constate Peter.

-On les … Ali !

Pendant que les Maraudeurs tergiversaient, je me suis élancée à leur poursuite.

Je ne peux pas les perdre.

Je ne dois pas les perdre.

J'entends derrière moi les pas précipités des garçons.

Au bout de quelques minutes je m'arrête. La clairière. Par où sont elles passées ?

-Parfait, râle Potter, c'est parfait, maintenant, j'ai encore plus faim.

-Et moi j'ai encore plus envie de mon lit, geint Peter.

Que quelqu'un les tue. Vite.

-Mais taisez vous, soupire Remus en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

-On devrait lâcher l'affaire et…

-Laisse tomber Peter, tu n'as qu'à rentrer, je m'agace.

-Non ! Un maraudeur n'abandonne personne ! s'offusque-t-il.

-Alors cessez de vous plaindre ! j'ordonne agacée.

-Quelqu'un a une idée d'où elles sont allées ? demande Sirius.

-Peut-être par là ? Ou là ? Je ne sais pas…

-Les traces de pas dans la neige ! je m'écrie. On est vraiment idiots ou pas réveillés, regardez ! j'ajoute en pointant des traces de loups dans la fine pellicule de neige.

-Si j'avais moins faim, j'y aurai pensé avant, concède Potter.

-Mauvais fois, remarque Peter.

-Ali, tu vas où ? s'inquiète Remus en m'emboitant le pas.

-Je suis les pas, on va bien finir par les trouver.

-Qui va là ?

Des bruits de sabots se font entendre et laissent place, traversant les arbres noirs…

Des centaures. 4 pour être exacte.

Génial !

Saviez-vous que les centaures adorent les humains ?

-Que faites-vous ici, humains ? demande le chef des centaures.

-Heu… commence Peter.

-On recherche des louves, je réponds.

-Vous n'êtes pas des loups. Et toi, tu es le loup solitaire, tu n'as donc rien à voir avec eux…

-Comment vous… commence Remus.

-Ils voient des choses dans les étoiles, se souvient Potter.

-Des choses… répète Sirius songeur.

-Que faites-vous là ? répète le Centaure en tapant des sabots avant, grattant le sol des sabots arrières. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

-Je cherche ma cousine et ma tante, je tente désespérément. Les louves en questions, j'ajoute face à sa question muette.

-Vous n'êtes pas une louve.

-Je suis… On a une famille compliquée, je soupire. Ecoutez, on n'est pas là pour vous embêter, vous attaquer, vous déranger, ou envahir votre territoire, on aimerait juste avoir un droit de passage unique pour rechercher les deux louves auxquelles je suis liée par le sang, vous comprenez ?

Le centaure nous jauge du regard avec mépris. Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que les centaures pensaient des loups, encore moins des loups de meute, ou des vampires, ou des velanes… Je sais juste qu'ils ont profond dédain pour les humains. Des histoires de terre ancestrale et tout le blabla… Bref, la connerie humaine à son paroxysme dès qu'ils sont face à des êtres, esprits, créatures, animaux ou autres. Toujours à croire que tout leur est dû, à se croire supérieurs parce qu'ils maîtrisent un bout de bois. Alors que les autres aussi ont de la magie en eux… Les moldus c'est autre chose, et pourtant, ils se croient supérieurs parce que eux, n'ont vraiment aucune magie. Et les moldus de leur côté méprisent tout, et ça, sans avoir conscience de tout ce qui existe autour d'eux, cachés d'eux, à cause d'eux… Ce monde part vraiment en vrille.

-Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux humains, rappelle un autre Centaure derrière le chef. Vous allez venir avec nous.

-Non ! s'écrie un troisième. Tuons les.

-Pas sûre que Dumbledore apprécie, je tente.

-Ali, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? murmure Peter affolé en tirant sur ma manche

-Je tente un truc, je chuchote à mon tour.

-Vous êtes des élèves d'Albus ? s'étonne le chef Centaure. Ne vous a-t-il pas appris la signification du terme interdit ?

-Tous les ans, soupirent en cœur Sirius et Potter.

-Vous enfreignez les lois ! s'offusque le deuxième centaure.

-S'il vous plaît ! je supplie. Il faut que je trouve ces louves.

-Si elles veulent vous parler, elles viendront vous trouver d'elles-mêmes, assure le 3ème centaure.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! s'exclame Sirius en désespoir de cause.

-Il n'y aura pas de mort ce soir, annonce le chef Centaure après avoir levé les yeux vers les étoiles.

-C'est rassurant, grommelle Peter.

-J'ai la dalle! se plain Potter.

-Vous ne passerez pas, décide le Centaure.

-Ecoutez, laissez-nous passer, vous n'avez qu'à nous surveiller ? je propose.

-Ou nous vous gardons prisonnier, réplique le 4ème centaure qui était silencieux jusque là

-C'est Dumbledore qui … répète Sirius.

-Il n'a aucun droit ici, assure la 3ème centaure.

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur les élèves de Poudlard, assure Remus.

-En êtes vous sûr ? demande le chef centaure.

-Vous ne nous avez jamais embêté, et pourtant ça fait 2 ans qu'on traîne ici à chaque pleine lune, lâche Sirius.

Il va nous foutre dans la merde ce con !

-Vous êtes les animaux qui accompagnent le loup ? s'étonne le chef centaure.

-Oups … fait Peter.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'agace Potter.

-Tu nepeux pas les respecter ? Ils sont chez eux ici ! je m'agace.

-Pardon, s'excuse Potter, mais j'ai vraiment faim.

-Je vais t'en mettre une, je le menace.

-Excusez-les, commence Remus, mes amis sont … Ils ne sont pas au fait des coutumes de centaures… Ils ne se rendent pas compte que vous prenez tout ceci pour un manque de respect et à quel point les accords vous sont chers. Nous ne voulions pas empiéter sur votre territoire, quelque soit notre apparence. Ils me soutiennent en tant que reclus de la société, pour faciliter mes nuits de pleine lune, et en tant qu'animaux, on ne vous a fait aucun mal jusque là ? Nous ne vous avons pas attaqués, nous ne vous avons pas volé vos terres. Et c'est la première fois que nous venons sous forme humaine. C'est exceptionnel ce soir. Nous avons vraiment besoin de réponses, et seules ces louves les ont.

Les centaures plissent les yeux mais ont cessé de gratter et de taper de manière menaçante le sol. Ils se jettent des regards entre eux et nous sondent du regard. Peter a le regard rivé au sol, tremblant comme une feuille, Potter et Sirius les regardent d'un air sûr d'eux, comme à leur habitude, Remus a l'air contrit et désolé, et moi… Moi je regarde partout, à la recherche de ces yeux bleu nuit…

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de réponses ?

-Pour savoir ce que je suis et qui je suis.

On se croirait dans un mauvais roman de gare.

-Tout être se pose cette question.

-Ca devient trop philosophique, braille silencieusement Sirius.

-On pourra passer aux cuisines en rentrant ? hasarde Potter.

-Si on rentre, soupire Peter.

-Ils ont dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort ce soir ! triomphe Potter.

-Bouclez-la ! je grince entre mes dents serrées, en un sourire vers les centaures.

-Soit. Seulement ce soir. A votre prochaine violation de notre territoire… Vous serez emprisonnés et soumis à la loi des Centaures, décide le chef Centaure avant de s'enfoncer en marche arrière dans la nuit noire de la forêt.

Nous continuons notre marche, l'oreille aux aguets après un soupire de soulagement. Cette forêt est sans fin, et la lune est quasiment inexistante !

-Ahhhh ! couine Peter.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je me tourne vers ce que montre Potter.. Des … Merlin…

\- Des araignées géantes ! couine Peter en faisant un bond en arrière

-Des acromentules, fait Remus en nous faisant reculer. Une colonie !

-Elles nous on vu ? hasarde Potter.

-Reculez, ordonne Sirius en nous tirant par la cape.

-Le repas est arrivé à l'heure, constate la plus grosse et hideuse des araignées velues, entourées de ce qui semble être ses enfants.

-Le centaure a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de morts ce soir ! réplique Potter fièrement en bombant le torse.

-Ces stupides créatures ! gronde l'acromentule géante.

-Personne ne s'aime sur cette terre ? s'offusque Potter.

-Demi tour ! ordonne Sirius.

Et nous nous mettons à détaler en lançant des stupefix et incendio derrière nous.

-Prenez tous vos mains ! j'ordonne. Invisique !

Main dans la main, et devenus invisibles, nous détalons comme des beaux diables. Un gros détour après, nous reprenons enfin nos esprits près d'une petite rivière. Je lance un ostendit, et constate que Peter est allongé en étoile de mer sur l'herbe gelée, Potter agrippé à ses genoux reprend sa respiration,, Sirius à genoux la main au cœur et cambré vers le ciel, Remus assis adossé contre l'arbre près de Peter.

A la source de la rivière, des licornes boivent dans la rivière sans nous prêter attention, bien que la plus grande semble prête à détaler avec ses congénères. J'imagine que les petits ont soif.

Elles sont vraiment belles.

-Super pratique ton sort, constate Potter.

-J'ai jamais autant couru, même sous ma forme Animagus ! avoue Sirius.

-Je vais mourir, pleurniche Peter.

-Les centaures ont dit…

-On a compris Cornedrue, s'agace Remus, le regard dans le vide. C'était une mauvaise idée.

-Je n'aurai pas dû vous en parler, je déclare

-On ne t'aurait jamais abandonnée ! s'offusque Potter. Et puis c'est marrant !

-Marrant ? répète Peter outré. Je sens plus mes jambes. On va finir par crever, oui !

-Oh ça va, on commençait à se faire chier ces derniers temps, rappelle Sirius.

-Cornedrue, t'es préfet en chef, tu ne devrais pas… commence Remus.

-On dirait Lily, je râle en traversant la petite rivière sans vergogne.

-Tu vas où encore ? s'étonne Sirius.

-Je continue ma traque, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Si ça se trouve, tes louves se foutent bien de nous ! râle Potter.

-Peut-être ! je ne me souviens plus de leur caractère. On m'a volé mes souvenirs je te rappelle !

-Désolé, grommelle Potter. N'empêche, les loups, c'est vraiment mesquin.

-Hé ! s'offusque Remus.

-Pas toi Lunard, le rassure Sirius en se redressant. Ma biche, attends nous enfin !

-Ben magnez vous, je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! je dis en tournant la tête

-Et moi je veux mon lit ! pleure Peter en me suivant

-Merlin, j'ai failli oublier, mais j'ai la dalle !

-Nous, on l'a pas oublié, note Remus en fermant la marche des maraudeurs derrière moi.

De l'autre côté, j'aperçois un élevage de sombrals. Si les garçons n'ont pas remarqué les licornes, trop occupés à reprendre leurs esprits, je doute qu'ils aient affronté la mort pour pouvoir voir les Sombrals.

En continuant plus loin, nous tombons sur des gobelins.

-Merlin, Morgane et cette putain de Viviane doivent nous haïr, déclare Potter avec fatalisme

-Des gobelins buveurs de sang, nous présente Remus.

-Je croyais qu'on utilisait cette invention pour faire peur aux enfants pour les forcer à se mettre au lit ? s'étonne Sirius.

-Qui voudrait… commence Potter.

-Tu n'as jamais rencontré sa mère, je constate tandis que Sirius secoue la tête face à un vieux souvenir d'enfance.

-Et ils sont bien réels, affirme Remus en un geste de main, la preuve.

-Ils vont boire notre sang ? s'inquiète Peter. On va mourir !

-Putain, Graves va mourir vierge, et Sirius et moi on s'est pas envoyé en l'air depuis des mois c'est vraiment… Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'écrie-t-il en caressant sa joue rougie.

-Pour que tu la fermes Potter !

-Il nous a vu ? s'alarme Peter terrorisé.

-Protego maxima ! s'exclame Potter en décrivant un arc de cercle autour de nous.

-Avancez, j'ordonne, ils ne nous ont pas…

-Des humains !

-Merlin pitié, je veux mon lit ! couine Peter. Je sais ! C'est qu'un cauchemar, c'est tout… je vais me réveiller, je vais…

Le gobelin s'avance vers nous mais un troll à lunettes s'approche alors de nous.

On va tous se les payer, ce n'est pas possible !

Le gobelin hausse des épaules, furieux, et s'en va, alors que le troll nous observe de ses petits yeux vitreux et éclate de rire en faisant tournoyer sa massue.

-Qui humain troll être fort ? demande le troll.

-Quoi ?

-Troll, déclare Remus, impassible.

-Toi honnête, moi aime toi ! Toi passer ! déclare le Troll en faisant demi tour

-Non mais ils sont sérieux ? s'agace Sirius.

-On va rencontrer toute la populace, soupire Potter.

-Une énigme ? s'étonne Peter.

-Valait mieux pas l'agacer, déclare Remus alors que nous reprenons notre route.

Nous continuons notre route, croisant quelques Scroutt à Pétard dont nous nous écartons vivement avant de tomber sur un renard blessé. Il était sous un buisson et saignait de la patte, il semblait paniqué.

-Ali, tu fais quoi ? s'agace Peter.

-Je vais soigner ce renard avant de continuer. On n'est plus à un obstacle près.

Je déchire un pan de ma cape et bande la patte blessée après avoir lancé un sort contre la douleur. Puis il s'en va joyeusement mais en claudiquant. On aurait presque dit Rusard, tiens !

Nous reprenons notre chemin, lorsque Peter marche dans une flaque visqueuse verdâtre. Il commence à étouffer, et sous un éclair de géni, Potter nettoie le dit liquide d'un coup de cape. Sauf que ça ne fonctionne pas.

-La coriante retire n'importe quel liquide, rappelle Peter qui continue d'étouffer.

J'arrache vivement une feuille de la dite plante que nous avons étudiée en botanique et la tend à Potter qui nettoie la jambe de Peter. Le liquide retourne à sa flaque, et Peter reprend enfin sa respiration.

-On va tous se les faire, soupire Sirius.

-je vais vraiment mourir, râle Peter, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

-tu n'as qu'à faire attention ! grogne Sirius.

-Le centaure a dit…

-LA FERME !

-Chut !

-Cachez-vous !

On se précipite derrière des arbres et…

-Qu'est-ce que ces connards foutent là ? demande Sirius.

-C'est le moment de venger Mary ! déclare Potter.

-Boucle la Potter.

-On n'entend rien, râle Peter.

-On attend qu'ils passent leur chemin et on continue, décide Remus.

Nous attendons un peu que Mulciber et Avery passent leur chemin. Un nuage de lucioles sorti dont ne sait où les entoure et ils détalent en hurlant. Après avoir éclaté de rire, nous reprenons notre route, déambulant sur un sentier rocheux, mettant une grande distance entre nous et les deux serpentards.

-Qu'est-ce que ces deux faces de troll foutaient la en pleine nuit ? demande Potter agacé.

-J'espère qu'ils vont en croiser un de troll, puisqu'on en parle. Jamais ils ne diront que les trolls sont plus intelligents que les humains, assure Sirius.

-C'est quoi ce cri ? demande Remus en s'arrêtant.

-Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? geint Peter.

-qu'est-ce que c'était drôle avec les lucioles ! vous avez vu ça ? s'exclame Potter.

-Encore un cri ! l'interromps Remus.

-Un farfadet ! s'exclame Peter.

-Mais on va vraiment tous se les coltiner ! grogne Sirius

Je m'approche du farfadet… Prit dans un piège. D'un coup de baguette, je le libère. Sans nous regarder, il prend la fuite, et nous continuons notre périple. On dépasse un arbre abattu au sol, pour nous enfoncer toujours plus dans la sombre forêt. Un mouvement se fait voir.

-Des serpents ! crie Peter.

-Stupefix !

-Bien joué James, approuve Sirius en s'emparant des épaules de Potter.

-Ils n'étaient pas nombreux en même temps, fait le faux modeste.

-On continue, annonce précipitamment Peter.

Nous passons devant des botruc, puis devant des hippogriffes.

-On aura tout vu sauf ces foutues louves ! grogne Potter.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? demande Sirius.

-Un cynospectre.

Un esprit semblable à un chien poursuit les hippogriffes qui s'envolent brusquement dans les airs. D'un pas précipité, nous dépassons l'être et nous retrouvons face à un rideau de feuilles que nous écartons pour nous retrouver dans une grotte.

Une grotte ? Dans une forêt ? c'est quoi ce délire.

-Merlin, quoi encore ?

Je me retourne brusquement. Au fond de la grotte se trouvent les deux louves. Deux magnifiques louves, l'une couleur or blanc, l'autre couleur noir d'ébène, qui se sont tournées vers nous, oreilles dressées, babines retroussées, poils hérissés, grognant et bavant, prêtes à bondir sur nous.

Instinctivement, Remus s'est interposé, Sirius et Potter de chaque côté de moi, Peter tremblant à l'arrière, chacun la baguette levée.

La lueur dans les quatre yeux bleu nuit est à faire froid dans le dos.

Alors qu'elles s'approchent l'air menaçant je m'interpose, furieuse.

\- ça suffit les conneries maintenant. 6 mois que vous m'épiez, vous avez attaqué mon copain et mon ami…

-On est amis ? s'extasie Potter.

-Cornedrue… commence Peter affolé.

-Mais pourquoi tu utilises toujours mon patronyme ?

-James, pitié ! soupire Remus

-Vous avez kidnappé un autre ami, et je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez ! Alors montrez-vous ou cassez-vous ! j'ordonne avec hargne, le visage impassible, mais le regard meurtrier.

-Ali, c'est peut-être pas…

-Remus, je t'adore, mais pitié, boucle la, j'ordonne.

Contre toute attente, les louves se regardent d'un air entendu et se retournent vers nous.

Par tous les suppôts de Morgane, Elles se transforme en souplesse et en fluidité, sans souffrance et problème, instinctivement, facilement, et rapidement, en humaines.

En humaines nues, pour être précise. L'une n'est autre que Hope Bjornson, l'autre est une femme aux cheveux couleur d'ébène, à la peau couleur olive, aux yeux bleu topaze, comme Hope, d'une incroyable beauté bien qu'elle ne soit pas velane, svelte et élancée d'un mètre 78, qui semble avoir 27 ans (ce qui n'est pas possible puisque s'il s'agit bien de ma tante, sa fille en a genre 25 !).

Les deux ont des corps toniques sans défauts, à l'image de leur visage, bien que la blonde a une aura et un magnétisme différent. Même si la brune a également un magnétisme… Mais pas l'aura particulière d'attraction et de mystère des Velanes.

Potter siffle d'admiration tandis que Sirius acquiesce d'un air d'approbation, tandis que les deux autres fuient les apparitions du regard.

Instinctivement et en parfaite synchronisation, Sirius et Potter se prennent une claque chacun sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Hé !

-Ca fait mal !

-A force de tendre le balais, on se fait taper dessus, soupire Remus

-Filez moi vos capes, j'ordonne avant de les envoyer sur les deux femmes, lesquelles s'enroulent dedans, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Toujours ton sale caractère, tu n'as pas changé en 10 ans, remarque la brune avec un sourire en coin.

-J'adorerais vous retourner le compliment, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous, je raille sur un ton désagréable.  
-Tes petits copains peuvent nous regarder maintenant, déclare la blonde d'un signe de tête.

-Les loups ne sont pas pudiques, explique la brune en haussant les épaules.

-Ca dépens lesquels, marmonne Remus qui regardait ailleurs alors que Peter est devenu couleur tomate.

-Ceux des meutes sont à l'aise avec leur corps. Comment faire autrement alors qu'on se transforme tous ensemble ? explique la brune.

-Vous êtes la …

-Andréa Labonair, la Grande Alpha, acquiesce brune, et voici ma fille, Hope Bjornson.

-Je ne le crois pas, Dumbledore a engagé une louve ? T'es même pas sorcière ! je m'exclame avec un doigt accusateur.

-La plupart d'entre vous réussis ses sorts dans mon cours, nul besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie, et je connais tout de la vôtre, répond la blonde. Je suis sûre que je suis votre meilleur prof depuis longtemps !

-Elle n'a pas tort, remarque Potter.

-Et pourquoi il vous laisse traîner ici ? je demande de manière inquisitrice.

-Pour veiller sur toi, déclare la blonde.

-Je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

-Se balader dans une forêt **interdite** est tout sauf sain, surtout quand un mage débile te poursuit, remarque la blonde.

-C'était quoi ce mot ? demande Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Du scandinave, je soupire, la langue de mère, je précise devant son regard interrogateur. Et de son père du coup, j'ajoute en me retournant vers elle. Tu es la fille de Nikklas, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet ! s'exclame Andrea.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais retrouver ma mémoire à la fin de mes études pour ma propre sécurité, même si je ne vois pas ce que ça change, et que ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je pourrai vous retrouver !

-Ton père a disparu entre temps, et pourtant, j'avais flanqué des loups chez vous, et un autre en filature. J'ai perdu un de mes loups, et Alexeï a disparu depuis le mois de mai. Vu l'historique de ce Jedusor, c'est mauvais signe, déclare Andrea.

-Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé ! assure Sirius.

-Voldemort n'osera pas s'attaquer à Dumbledore de toutes façons ! Quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à…

Il s'arrête spontanément et me regarde l'air gêné.

-Tu peux le dire Potter, quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à mon grand père, je lâche avec flegme.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

-C'est la vérité.

-On t'a retiré tes souvenirs pour te protéger de toi même, déclare Hope.

-Oh ça va, je maîtrise l'occlumancie, et les Velane résistent à l'imperium et au veritaserum ! je lui rappelle.

-Non, elle parle de ton tempérament de feu, précise Andrea. Tu es trop impulsive ! Quand on est poursuivi … Freya ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup !

-Et d'abord, je commence en me retenant avec peine d'exploser à la mention de ma mère, comment elle a pu se sacrifier si elle avait un gène vampire ? Il ne s'est pas activé parce qu'elle était hybride, c'est ça ?

-Le gène s'active qu'on soit vampire pure souche, hybride comme mon père, ta mère, et leurs frères et sœur, ou trybride comme toi, ta fratrie et moi, répond Hope.

-Ils auraient dû se transformer alors ! j'objecte.

-Il ne se déclenche qu'à la majorité magique, c'est pourquoi ceux qui portent le gène sont surprotégés jusqu'à leur 17ans, explique Andrea, cachés du reste du monde.

-Je suis déjà sortie sans protection ! rien que cet été !

-On te surveillait, nie Andrea.

-Et noël dernier, et celui d'avant ! je continue

-Tu avais ton collier, et puis deux de mes sergents étaient là.

-Ils ont été vachement utiles, j'ironise, à ce moment là et pour mon père !

-Ils sont morts pour permettre à Alexeï de fuir, respecte les et sois heureuse qu'ils se soient sacrifiés pour notre famille, me menace sombrement Andrea.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? je me moque.

-Ali, s'il te plaît, demande Remus en tirant sur ma manche.

-Non ! j'explose en me défaisant de son étreinte. Et puis quoi encore ? Après tout ce qu'on a subis pour les retrouver, je ne vais pas me taire maintenant.

-Comme si tu savais te taire, observe Hope.

-Oh ça va toi la prof de magie sans baguette ! Il est où mon père ?

-On ne le trouve pas, avoue Hope.

-Vu que ça fait des années que vous ne trouvez pas un loup solitaire récalcitrant, on se demande comment vous allez le retrouver !

-Ma biche…

-Quoi encore ? je m'agace en me tournant vers Sirius.

-Elle a dit que ton gène allait se déclencher même si tu es un trybride…

-Et alors, je vais mourir et revenir à moi, ce n'est pas un drame !

-Désolée pour l'autre soir, lâche finalement Hope, on n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas être obéies par des animaux, et on avait des choses à lui enseigner, ajoute-t-elle en désignant Remus du menton.

-Ma fille a également sale caractère, ce doit être un truc de Velane.

-Oui, parce que toi tu es le calme incarné avec ton sang chaud de louve et tes instincts meurtriers de vampire, raille la blonde.

-Arrête ça, siffle la mère.

-Bref, coupe Hope d'un revers de main, on voulait juste se débarrasser de vous, vous êtes assez têtus. On ne voulait pas vous faire aussi mal, je me suis un peu enflammée.

-Pas grave, grommelle Potter.

-Lui enseigner quoi ? demande Sirius.

-A maîtriser la bête en lui, fait Andrea comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais comment…

-Attends, je coupe Potter, Remus, tu t'en souviens ?

-Non, c'est flou…

-Alors vous ne lui avez rien appris !

-La bête s'en souviendra, assure Andrea.

-Et comment tu fais toi déjà, pour maîtriser ta mutation ? N'est-ce pas un truc d'hybride ou de trybride ? j'argumente

-Je suis morte en mettant Hope au monde… Avec son sang encore en moi et donc son gène. Je suis revenue à moi et suis devenue la première hybride de l'histoire en finalisant ma mutation. Puis les premiers trybrides sont nées avec Hope, suivie de ta fratrie… Même s'il ne reste que toi.

-Et on apprécierait beaucoup que tous ces efforts, sacrifices et autres compris n'aient pas servi à rien, alors si tu pouvais réfléchir avant d'agir et de te mettre en danger, ça serait chouette, précise Hope avec ironie

-Je suis encore libre ! je m'offusque. Et puis c'est votre boulot de garder un œil sur moi, donc chacun sa bouse de dragon. Ou alors… Oh mais bien sûr suis-je idiote ! En fait ce qui vous inquiète c'est le trône vaquant !

-Tante Rekkah s'en sort très bien et au pire je prendrai le relais, même si ça ne s'est jamais fait jusque là : c'est toujours un descendant direct, dit Hope à bout de patience. Ne soit pas comme ça. On est inquiets pour toi, c'est ce qu'une famille fait.

-Merci, je crache avec dédain.

-Vous devriez rentrer, déclare Andrea.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! j'objecte d'un ton courroucé

Mais les deux louves ont repris forme animale et nous dépassent sans un regard.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant ? demande Peter, avec la tête du type soulagé

-Oui, je réponds avec agacement, et je n'ai même pas la réponse à toutes mes questions !

-On sait que tu vas mourir d'ici deux mois, remarque Sirius le regard sombre.

-Ca va, elle t'a déjà dit qu'elle va revenir à elle, râle Potter en entamant la marche.

-Mais elle va souffrir !

-Elle est toujours là, je remarque, et puis Remus n'aura plus le monopole de la monstruosité.

-Tu n'est pas un… commence Remus.

-Monstre ? je le coupe. C'est une question de point de vue.

Nous retraversons la forêt sans entrave. Il est 3h du matin lorsque nous passons à travers le parc. Potter sort la carte du Maraudeur, Sirius, à côté de lui a passé son bras autour de mes épaules, Peter et Remus ferment la marche.

-Merlin, ils se sont tous donnés le mot ? grogne Potter.

-Quoi donc ? s'étonne Remus.

-On ne peut plus être attaqué, objecte Peter. Le centaure a dit….

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là vous ?

Nos regards se tournent vers le détenteur de la voix.

Whaaat ?

Voilà ! J'espère que vous prendre quelques secondes pour me donner votre avis, ça ne mange pas de pain, c'est gratuit, et ça fait plaisir !


	36. Chapter 36

_Aheum Aheum_

 _OYEZ OYEZ BRAVES LECTEURS!_

 _Mille excuses pour ce retard de publication, je suis très (trop) suroccupée ces derniers temps (oui, ce mot n'existe pas, je suis au courant)._

 _Bien, je n'ai pas d'autres excuses à vous servir alors voilà._

 _Je vous laisse le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Personnellement, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Prouvez le moi avec une petite review (je suis sûre que je vous ai manquée, avouez le )_

 _Sinon, un nouveau chapitre est également dispo sur l'autre fic (celle des jumeaux Dragonneau au temps des maraudeurs)._

Chapitre 36 – Trouvé

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demande Potter

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Surtout toi !

Je n'ai jamais vu Rabastan m'adresser un regard si noir. C'est vraiment flippant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou dehors si tard ? Et quoi, 30 minutes après avoir croisé les deux moches…

-C'est moi le préfet en chef, si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu fais là, je te colle en retenue !

-Que de menaces Potter, pourtant, ce n'est pas ton tour de ronde ce soir, et quand bien même, il est fort tard. D'autant plus que je suis sûr que tu n'as pas le droit de dépasser le couvre feu avec tes amis, pendant ou en dehors de tes rondes, préfet en chef ou pas…

-Et toi mêles toi de tes affaires, sale mangemort ! éructe Potter

-Des menaces et des insultes ? Quelle intelligence Potter. D'autant plus que tu ne sais rien…

-Tu vas voir ! s'exclame Potter en brandissant sa baguette, imité de tous les garçons.

-STOP ! je m'interpose entre les garçons. Vous, vous arrêtez vos provocations foireuses, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ?

-N'est-ce pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? Je sais que tu as des fréquentations douteuses, mais traîner dans le parc à cette heure ci…

-Et toi ? je cingle. Un rapport avec Avery et Mulciber que nous avons croisé ?

Rabastan a le regard qui lance des éclairs alors qu'il balaie chaque visage face à lui avant de s'attarder sur moi, son visage reprenant un semblant de douceur.

-Je vais rentrer avant que Rusard n'arrive, déclare-t-il sombrement, vous devriez faire de même, j'ai entendu Miss Teigne il y a quelques minutes.

Il nous tourne le dos sans autre forme de procès et disparaît dans le sombre et imposant château qu'est Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs baissent leur baguette en se jetant des regards interrogateurs.

-Bon ben moi, j'ai toujours la dalle, annonce Potter.

Ce qui a le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, convenons-en.

-Moi je vais me coucher !

-Si Mary te laisse dormir, raille Sirius sous le déglutissement de son ami.

-Ce n'est pas très sûr, remarque Remus.

-Le centaure a dit…

-Cornedrue, je ne parle pas de mort, mais de Rusard et Miss Teigne, objecte l'ancien préfet.

-Et Lestrange a entendu cette sale bête ! continue Sirius l'air songeur.

-Avec la cape ça ira ! assure Potter. Je vous laisse, je vais crever si je ne mange pas.

-Je viens avec toi, décide Sirius, c'est plus prudent.

-Avoue que toi aussi t'as la dalle.

-On y va ? glapit Peter en se tournant vers moi

-On te suit Queudvert, déclare Remus en engageant la marche vers la Tour Gryffondor.

Nous déambulons dans les couloirs avec la carte, le duo de meilleurs amis ayant gardé la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire prendre. Une fois dans les escaliers menant au 7ème étage, toujours en silence, nous croisons Peeves qui caquette et fait des saltos dans les airs, mais qui ne nous a pas vu grâce à un petit 'invisique' bien placé.

Ha ha, j'adore la magie fondamentale.

Bien évidemment, la Grosse Dame nous fait la morale en nous voyant arriver :

Diantre, mais à quelle heure rentrez-vous jeunes gens ? Est-ce un moment judicieux pour réveiller un lady telle que moi ? Comment croyez-vous que j'obtienne un teint fabuleux tel que le miens ? J'ai besoin de mes 8h de sommeil !

-Bon, la Grosse, plus vite tu nous ouvres le chemin, plus vite tu retourneras te coucher, je coupe agacée.

-Fotitudo ! lance Remus

De mauvaise grâce, le portrait pivote.

Une fois dans notre douillette et chaude Salle Commune, nous nous séparons.

4h du mat pour un dimanche soir… Ou plutôt un lundi matin… ça promet la journée de demain !

-C'est dans l'autre sens.

-Quoi ?

-Ta potion, précise Severus en désignant mon chaudron du menton, tu dois la tourner dans l'autre sens.

-T'es sûr ?

-Si je te le dis ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai des lacunes dans cette matière.

Non mais pour qui il se prend ? C'est la seule matière où je ne suis pas excellente, et c'est entièrement la faute du prof que je ne peux pas encadrer, donc par esprit de contradiction, je ne fais aucun effort. De plus, ça me fait trop penser au fait de faire la cuisine, et désolée de le dire comme ça, mais il y a des elfes de maison et des domestiques pour faire ça à ma place donc… L'art délicat, subtil, et barbant à souhaits des potions, je m'en tamponne comme de ma première baguette en plastique.

Soit dit en passant, j'adore faire exploser des trucs.

-J'ai tout de même eu un E à mes buses et aux examens de cet été sans réviser, je rappelle de mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je suis fatiguée, je râle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû rester couchée alors.

Je fusille du regard Rabastan qui a rejoint à la paillasse de Severus en début d'année, abandonnant Avery et Mulciber aux bons soins de Rosier. Oui, je suis arrivée à la bourre ce matin car je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, du coup Lily m'a abandonnée pour Mary et Alice, et c'était la seule place qui restait. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais si c'est pour me faire brailler dessus…

En fait, j'aurai dû rester au lit, tout simplement.

-Je te retourne le compliment Rab.

Ce sera tout pour ce merveilleux cours de potion puisque Severus s'évertue à ignorer tout de cette conversation dont il ne comprend rien, et que Rabastan et moi nous entretuons allègrement du regard.

Non mais sérieusement, comme si j'allais baisser les yeux… et puis quoi encore ?

Je m'apprête à reprendre la conversation pour en savoir plus sur la balade nocturne de Mulciber et Avery mais à chaque fois Severus me coupe, comme s'il savait quelque chose. Ça me court sur le chaudron, je ne vous le cache pas.

Si seulement on avait eu Histoire de la Magie, j'aurai pu finir ma nuit et j'aurai été seule avec Rab, j'aurai donc pu faire ma fouine tranquille.

-Ma biche !

Je m'arrête et pivote dans le couloirs sous les regards amusés de certains camarades, tandis que mes amies s'éloignent.

Sirius accourt vers moi avant de m'embrasser furtivement, sauf que voilà, moi, je le repousse.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-A part d'attirer l'attention dans les couloirs ? je m'énerve.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ca suffit, pas de disputes aujourd'hui.

-Et pourquoi ça je te prie ? je le défie en croisant des bras.

-Parce que c'est la St Valentin et qu'on va chez Mme Pieddodu !

-Par Morgane non, ce repère d'amoureux niais et…

-Tarata ! me coupe Sirius avec suffisance. Je t'y emmène et puis c'est tout. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

-Mouais.

Autant vous dire que je sens l'ennui venir à plein nez, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Des chérubins, des cœurs, du rose, et des stupides ouples qui parlent d'amour… YERK ! Et lui, Sirius, Black, le premier à détester tout ces déballages hypocrites, veut me forcer à y prendre part.

D'un côté, avec Sirius Black, ça ne peut être qu'amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le samedi après-midi suivant, après l'heure du repas, Sirius m'emmène donc chez Madame Pieddodu.

C'est une belle journée, avec des rayons de soleil qui pointent le bout de leur nez timidement. La neige n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, mais la brise reste assez vivace, et il ne fait que 5 pauvres petits degrés. Janvier et février restent les mois les plus froids d'Ecosse, surtout ici, à Pré Au Lard.

Pour moi, ça ne fait rien, après tout en Russie, en Sibérie, les températures sont négatives et l'hiver est rude, là où il peut faire extrêmement chaud dans le sud du pays en été. Les écarts de température ne me font donc pas peur, et je suis à l'aise aussi bien avec la météo de la banquise comme celle du désert.

Cependant, enroulée dans mon petit pull en laine, mon écharpe, mes mitaines et ma cape, je tiens bien le bras de Sirius. Le sol reste encore gelé à certains endroits, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me casser la figure.

Arrivés dans la rue latérale à la grand-rue, à proximité du magasin de plumes Scribenpenne, nous arrivons au salon de thé, et Sirius m'ouvre la porte.

-Après vous très chère, me sort-il en une courbette exagérée.

-T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, je marmonne

Il faut dire que me retrouver dans le repère préféré des couples de Poudlard ne me plaît pas, d'autant plus en ce jour symbolique de la St Valentin. L'idée qu'on nous impose une journée pour jouer au concours du couple le plus idyllique m'insupporte. Quelle hypocrisie vraiment, tout ça pour vendre des fleurs, des chocolats, et une nuit d'amour à une bande de jeunes gens pleins d'espoirs ou pour couper la monotonie d'un couple désabusé !

Pour autant, ce commerce possède une clientèle fidèle et régulière.

Une fois rentrée, je constate l'ampleur des dégâts en retirant mon nécessaire contre le froid britannique, d'un seul coup d'œil circulaire.

L'établissement est exigu et confiné, avec une seule salle, à se demander comment on est supposé trouver une place, ou même comment on est sensés s'y déplacer. La décoration est fleur bleue, romantique, niaise à souhaits, tout ce que je déteste, et je commence à me demander si Sirius ne me fait pas une mauvaise blague. Je ne nie pas la chaleur qui se dégage de l'ensemble mais je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise. Tout est décoré de petits noeuds, de rubans, de strass, des stickers papillons et étoiles, de fanfreluches diverses et variées.

Le leïtmotiv est le rose sous toutes ses déclinaison, couleur que j'abhorre au plus haut point, ce qui explique les ulcères que me filaient cette saleté de Dolores Ombrage à Serpentard avant qu'elle n'ait son diplôme en même temps que Narcissa.

Et qui d'ailleurs fait tout pour exclure les loups garous et autres hybrides de la société sorcière. Déjà qu'avant je n'appréciais pas, autant dire qu'à présent, je ne serai pas contre un petit meurtre sur son odieuse personne.

On trouve également des petits chérubins et autres cupidons miniatures qui volètent et glissent des idées de mots doux ou d'attitude à avoir aux couples trop distants à leur goût, preuve que cette fête et cet endroit n'ont rien de naturel.

Des bougies parfumées de couleur et à la senteur rose, ainsi que des bouquets ornent les petits tables de bois circulaires. La décoration est finalisée par de petits nappes dentelées traversées de chemins de table en toile, elles-mêmes chargées de pétales, de plumes, de perles, de boules en rotins, et de confettis.

Il y a des ballons en forme de cœur qui surplombent chaque nœuds et qui tapissent les murs. Lorsque je vois des lampions survoler sous le plafond, je me plais à imaginer le carnage que ce serait s'ils enflammaient les décorations de papiers, de dentelle… Mais il ne faut pas trop en demander…

C'est romantique, tendre, bohème, glamour, et rose, rose, rose, je ne supporte plus, ça me fait mal aux yeux !

-Bonjour mes petits, nous accueille une femme très forte aux cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon brillant avec un sourire radieux, vous avez une réservation ?

-Black, répond Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je rêve ou t'as pris la peine de réserver en plus ? je grimace en suivant la commerçante.

-C'est la St Valentin ! pépie Sirius et je lève les yeux au ciel

La propriétaire des lieux nous accompagne jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin, près de la baie vitrée. Comme si j'avais envie que les passants nous voient là. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour m'énerver.

Sirius tire l'une des chaises en me faisant signe et je m'installe en me retenant fortement de râler. Puis, il s'installe face à moi, d'une démarche guillerette qui m'exaspère profondément. Si c'est important pour lui, je peux bien me sacrifier. Mais pour quelqu'un qui s'ennui facilement, je lui en veux de m'imposer ça. Lui qui déteste, comme moi, tout ce cirque éphémère.

-On n'est pas bien là ?

-Mhmh… je dis distraitement en lisant la carte que nous a tendue Mme Pieddodu.

Oh du thé Russe ! et un gâteau russe !

-Un thé des steppes orange et vodka et une part d'Oloron Sainte-Marie à la crème pralinée pour la demoiselle, énonce Sirius, et pour moi un chocolat et un kou… kouli…

-Koulibiak, je le reprends, mais tu n'aimeras pas, il y a du saumon et de l'esturgeon, tu devrais prendre du Smetannik.

-On fait ça ! s'exclame Sirius ravi en rendant les cartes à la patronne.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des spécialités slaves, je remarque.

-Je lui ai peut-être soufflé l'idée il y a quelques semaines, m'avoue Sirius avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Et on ne pouvait pas faire ça aux Trois Balais ? je râle tout de même.

-Non, parce que c'est ici qu'on va le plus s'amuser.

-Com…

-Et voilà pour vous jeunes gens ! Vous formez un très beau couple, ajoute la vieille peau avant de partir.

-Je suis bien d'accord, s'amuse Sirius en me fixant du regard tandis que je m'obstine à l'ignorer.

-Et votre entrée a été remarquée de tous ! Bon appétit !

Mme Pieddodu s'éloigne entre les tables pour retourner derrière son bar afin regarder les couples d'un air attendri, et voilà que je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues, et je me cache directement derrière ma tasse de thé.

-Remarquée, remarquée… je bougonne. En même temps, je suis une Vélane.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de croire que tout tourne autour de toi ? s'esclaffe Sirius avec son rire-aboiement.

-Quelle serait la raison sinon ? je m'agace.

-Déjà, c'est moi le plus beau.

-Quel abruti, je soupire en regardant les passants d'un œil distrait et je l'avoue, un vide

-Et en plus, tu es la seule que j'ai amenée ici, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Je redirige un regard étonné vers lui.

-Jamais… Aucune ? je m'étonne.

-La seule relation sérieuse que j'ai eu c'était avec Dorcas. Et c'était pour te rendre jalouse ! me rappelle-t-il en mangeant une bouchée de mon gâteau.

-Hé ! C'est le miens ! je m'écrie en tentant de récupérer sa cuillère, trop tard.

-Les couples sont sensés tout partager, me sort-il.

-Parce que tu t'y connais en relations de couples ?

-Non, mais j'apprends.

-Et… t'en as eu beaucoup… Des filles ? je demande l'air de rien en croquant un morceau de son gâteau pour me venger.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? me demande-t-il avec les yeux ronds comme des vifs.

-ça m'est égal, j'affirme en secouant la tête.

-Je ne tiens pas de compte.

-C'est ça …

-Une centaine, après j'ai arrêté de compter.

-Quoi ? je m'écrie.

-Entre la 3ème et la 5ème année, précise-t-il.

-En même temps à changer chaque semaine, je grince.

-mais avec qui j'ai été au bout, il n'y en a eu que la moitié.

-Que ? je répète agacée par ce nombre indécent.

-En même temps, j'étais un gamin bourré d'hormones et je n'avais qu'à me pencher pour les ramasser. Et puis, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de ne pas penser à toi.

Je me mets à rougir furieusement, et lui colle un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche en me redressant légèrement de mon siège.

-Ca, c'est pour t'apprendre à la fermer, je lui apprends méchamment.

-Ben, il ne fallait pas poser la question alors, me répond-t-il en récupérant ma cuillère.

-J'ai arrêté quand j'ai vu ta réaction.

-Quelle réaction ? je m'étonne.

-Quand ça a duré avec Dorcas. J'ai vu que ça ne te rendait pas indifférente, et que donc, quelque part, ça avait marché, et que j'avais une chance. Du coup, j'ai arrêté après ça.

-Il te fallait bien une année à rester tranquille pour compenser toute cette folie… Une cinquantaine… Berk ! je grogne.

Sirius hausse des épaules en détournant le regard, visiblement gêné.

Et il y a de quoi ! Je ne savais même qu'il y avait autant de filles ne serait-ce que vaguement mignonnes à Poudlard. Berk, berk, et re re berk !

Il mérite largement son animagus de chien, tiens.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois tapoter distraitement sur sa baguette.

-Sirius, arrête ça.

-Quoi ? demande-t-il en balayant la salle du regard.

-Taper sur ta baguette, ça me stresse.

-Mhmh… fait-il l'air distrait.

-Sirius, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? je m'agace en approchant ma main vers la sienne pour l'arrêter.

D'un coup, à quelques tables de nous, un garçon qui voulait faire goûter sa boisson à son rencard renverse le liquide brûlant sur la robe de la jeune fille. Laquelle se lève, horriblement échaudée, le visage furieux, gesticulant des bras, la robe dégoulinante et collante, semblant parler fort, alors que le garçon se lève pour l'aider. Elle lui colle un gifle magistrale et se retourne, pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Je coule doucement un regard amusé vers Sirius qui se retient de rire.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Moi ? Non, fait-il innocemment.

-Mais tu viens de briser un couple ! je dis avec un sourire que je retiens.

-Bah ! C'était un briseur de cœur de 4ème année. J'ai évité à cette fille de finir humiliée.

-Tu n'as pensé qu'à son bien être, bien sûr, je rigole doucement.

-Ben, disons une pierre deux coups.

-La claque était très belle, je note.

-Pauvre robe, soupire faussement Sirius, aïe !

-Je t'interdis de te rincer l'œil quand je suis à côté !

-Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, pleurniche Sirius en se frottant le bras avec une grimace, tu m'as vraiment fait mal !

-C'est ça, pauvre chaton, je me moque.

-Chaton… beurk…

Sirius lance un regard ennuyé aux autres couples. A priori, personne qui ne mérite son courroux, le pauvre petit.

-Regarde ceux-là, je plaisante pour lui redonner bonne humeur. 'Oh lala, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, tout est si beau! Il a vraiment pensé à tout, il doit vraiment m'apprécier, hahaha', j'imite avec une voix exagérément haut perché. 'Ouais, c'est un moindre sacrifice si tu me laisses te rouler une pelle à la fin de cette journée à la con', j'ajoute avec un voix bourrue.

-T'es bête, sourit Sirius.

-Et eux là bas, je propose. Ils ont l'air un peu cons, non ?

-Niais. Le mot, c'est nais, me reprends Sirius.

-Si tu veux, oui, je hausse des épaules. 'blablabla je t'aime, blablabla, t'es l'homme de ma vie, blablabla je ne peux pas me passer de toi'.

-Même les plus terre à terre et dignes disent ce genre de chose, remarque Sirius en plantant ses iris dans les miennes.

-Ouais, je souris doucement, mais il y a ceux qui le disent sans savoir ce que ça veut vraiment dire, et ceux qui en ont assez bavé dans leur vie pour savoir ce que signifie vraiment ce genre de déclaration.

-Ouaip, concède Sirius en tendant sa main vers moi, tu veux voir un truc marrant ?

-Quoi ?

Il agite à peine sa baguette, que les ballons éclatent, les banderoles prennent feu à cause des candélabres, les chérubins et autres cupidons s'envolent en paniquant et en hurlant tels des elfes de Cornouaille, renversant toute la porcelaine du commerce.

Sirius prend ma main, lâche quelques mornilles sur la table, et nous nous enfuyons en riant, laissant la cohue ambiante derrière nous.

-Zut, j'ai oublié mes affaires.

Sirius retire sa veste et la met sur mes épaules.

-Ca se dit Russe et ça a froid alors qu'on est encore en positif, se moque Sirius.

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin de 15 couches de vêtements épais ! je me scandalise. Un petit pull de printemps et une cape d'été, tu parles !

-C'est ça, babille Sirius en faisant passer son bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller contre lui.

-Ben t'as qu'à la récupérer ta veste à deux noises !

-Laisse moi le plaisir de me rendre utile.

-Elle est inutile, je réplique en amorçant un geste pour la lui rendre.

-Ben laisse moi m'imaginer que je m'occupe bien de toi, conclue-t-il en collant ses lèvres en un tendre baiser sur ma tempe.

Je hausse des épaules, mais au final, j'ai quand même passé une bonne après-midi. Ca valait bien mieux qu'un bijou, un bouquet, ou une boîte stupide.

-Tu ne trouves pas que les garçons ont muri ces derniers temps ? hasarde Lily alors que nous nous installons dans la grande salle.

-Il était temps, je raille.

-On a peut-être bonne influence, ajoute-t-elle en sortant ses affaires.

-Mouais.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils préparent quelque chose, avoue doucement Lily en se penchant à mon oreille.

-T'es juste paranoïaque puce.

-Tu sais Ali, j'ai pensé à un truc.

Je monte mes lunettes sur mon crâne et lève les yeux vers Potter en plissant des oculaires, de manière suspicieuse. Potter pense ? C'est comme demander aux sorciers d'arrêter de chasser les crabes de feu pour la fabrication des chaudrons.

Nous sommes pendant notre heure de temps libre, nous sommes en février, et je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Je rabaisse mon visage vers mon devoir de sortilèges. C'est plus intéressant que ce que Potter a à me dire.

-Mais écoute moi !

-Balance la sauce Potter, je n'ai pas fini ce devoir à 2 noises, et j'ai RDV avec Lappidoth.

-Hé bien justement, j'ai une idée en lien avec ça !

-Cornedrue, je ne crois pas… commence Remus.

-Mais pour savoir ce que Mulciber et Avery foutaient à 3h du mat dans la forêt interdite ! Alisa est une voyante, et elle s'entraîne chaque semaine avec l'autre frappa dingue du 3ème œil !

-Potter… je commence agacée.

-Tu as toi même dit qu'on était amis, alors appelle par mon prénom !

-Tu me coures sur le chaudron ! Ne m'en demande pas trop !

-De quoi vous parlez ? s'intéresse Lily en nous foudroyant du regard.

-Désolé chérie, mais Alisa peut nous aider à résoudre un mystère !

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Secret de Maraudeur !

-Depuis quand t'es une Maraudeuse, toi ? me demande-t-elle agacée.

-Depuis que les Hippogriffes sont aussi inoffensifs qu'un horglup.

-Depuis quand sont-ils au courant ?

-Depuis la trêve entre les loups et les vampires

-Depuis quand ils utilisent TES pouvoirs à des fins personnelles ?

-Depuis que les vivets d'or grouillent de partout.

-Poussin ! se scandalise Lily. Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Moi je la trouve marrante, intervient Peter.

-Et travaillez ! ordonne la préfète en chef en tapant avec son livre sur le crâne du hérisson. James, tu es sensé montrer l'exemple !

-Je sais je sais, marmonne-t-il à contre coeur en se frottant le haut du crâne. Pssst Ali, t'en penses quoi de mon idée ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi alors que Lily fouille dans son sac.

-Que pour une fois tu as de la suite dans les idées.

-Au fait, tu comptes le dire quand aux autres ? me demande Lily. Pourquoi l'as-tu dit d'abord aux Maraudeurs et non à tes amies ?

-On est amis, c'est elle qui l'a dit ! prétexte Potter en me pointant du doigt de manière virulente.

\- C'est arrivé comme ça, ce sont de vraies fouines et ils se doutaient de quelque chose depuis le cours de Bjornson, soi disant j'avais un air lugubre ! je mens. Et puis quoi, leur dire que je suis la seule trybride de mon espèce, qu'on n'est que deux cas répertoriés, que je suis la petite fille d'un Mage Noir qui a laissé le monde traumatisé et donné de mauvaises idées à d'autres, que je descends de deux lignées royales d'espèces craintes des sorciers, ou que je vais mourir dans 2 petits mois pour renaître avec un don d'hypnose, une soif de sang et une super vitesse couplée d'une super force, parce que tu comprends, être voyante et avoir accès à la magie fondamentale, c'était pas suffisant, sans compter mes sens inouïs et…

-Si les Maraudeurs ne t'ont pas jugée, je suis sûre que les filles ne te jugeront pas, m'assure Lupin.

-Tu peux parler toi !

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et Lily nous observe tour à tour de manière exagérée avant de se replonger sur son devoir de métamorphoses. Je l'imite en rabaissant mes lunettes et en me plongeant sur la fin de mon devoir de sortilèges, non sans un 'désolée' muet vers Remus qui me lance un regard de pardon.

J'ai vraiment gaffé sur le coup. Et je m'en veux beaucoup.

Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi Remus fait dans l'apitoiement… pourquoi il pense qu'il est un monstre et que les gens ont peur de lui ou le rejettent … Parce que je ressens exactement la même chose, peu importe ce que disent les Maraudeurs, Lily ou Severus.

Il y a un grand BANG et je me retourne… Vers la table des Serpentards, ils sont tous habillés comme les hippies moldus, leur table n'est qu'une immense prairie fleurie, ils ont même des pétales dans les cheveux, et ils détalent furieux sous les éclats de rire de la Grande Salle.

« TU VOIS POUSSIN JE TE L'AVAIS DIT ! NON ? OH, JE NE VOUS LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? interroge Lily.

-On avait dit plus de blagues jusqu'à la fin de la pièce ! je m'offusque

-Mais il fallait venger Mary ! prétexte Peter

-vous l'avez déjà fait, rappelle l'intéressée, dès le lendemain du club de duel, en inondant leurs dortoirs !

-Ah ouais c'est vrai qu'on a fait ça, se marre Potter.

-Avouez que c'est marrant, insiste Peter.

-Je vous ai demandé de ne rien faire ! je m'écrie furieuse. On avait un deal.

-C'était trop tentant, s'excuse Potter en fixant les derniers Serpents en fuite, en plus Patmol s'ennuyait et on n'a pas touché en particulier Rogue donc tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir !

-On n'a rien fait, prétend Sirius avec ironie, les Maraudeurs n'ont qu'une parole !

-Tu oses me mentir ?

-Je crois surtout qu'ils t'ont menti quand tu leur as fait faire cette promesse, soupire Lily. Et toi James tu es sensé montrer l'exemple.

-Je sais mais…

-Sirius ! je coupe. Tu m'as menti !

-Ma biche je ne te mentirai jamais ! J'ai juste été UN PEU sarcastique quand on a dit qu'on ne ferait plus rien et tu as mal compris.

-Enfin, tu nous connais ! continue Potter. Personne ne nous a cru et toi…

-Alors tu te fous de ma gueule maintenant ? j'assène sous les éclats de rire stupides des deux meilleurs amis.

-C'est bête Pat', elle vient juste de te pardonner ta bêtise de la dernière fois, déclare Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On n'a rien promis, on a dit qu'on essaierait de ne rien fait, commence Potter.

-On a rien fait ! assure effrontément Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous dites que vous n'avez pas fait cette blague, mentez-vous ? demande le visage sévère et austère de la McGo qui vient de surgir derrière Sirius

-Ca dépens de votre définition du mensonge professeur.

-Sa définition est de ne pas dire la vérité. Comment le définiriez vous ?

-Mettre votre corps en station horizontale sur cette table.

Gros silence durant lequel McGo inspire et respire profondément, les yeux fermés et la main tenant sa baguette tremblante.

Le temps où on pouvait punir les élèves en les métamorphosant doit lui manquer.

-Sortez de cette salle avant que je ne vous colle en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! déclare dans un calme difficilement contenu l'enseignante

-Mais absolument professeur ! approuve Sirius avant de détaler en riant avec James.

-Il faut croire que je ne trouve pas leurs blagues très drôles, soupire Alice.

-T'inquiète ma belle, en grandissant tu te rendras compte que c'est une qualité, assure Mary en foudroyant Peter et Remus du regard.

Par Merlin, Morgane et Viviane, on est dans la merde ! J'aurai plus de chœurs pour la pièce, Hestia sera furieuse, et ils ont menacé Lily s'il y avait de nouvelles blagues ! En plus on a vu les deux affreux dans la forêt en pleine nuit …

Je le sens mal et je suis vraiment furieuse contre les Maraudeurs.

Le soir même, à mon entraînement hebdomadaire en visions, prémonitions et autres joyeusetés, j'essaye de me concentrer particulièrement sur Avery et Mulciber dont la simple pensée m'horripile…

Et ressors de cette session plus horripilée que jamais, car je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir ce qu'ils mijotent. Faudrait que j'entre en contact avec eux ou avec quelque chose qui leur appartient.

La réception des Montaigu et des Capulet que nous faisons répéter se passe plutôt bien, même si Hestia râle et qu'Emmeline perd patience facilement, Dorcas est lugubre et Lily toujours aussi attentionnée, moi je suis dans la lune, la bonne humeur de Mary, d'Alice et de Marlène restent contagieuses.

J'écris sur les partitions, prépare les chorégraphies tandis que Dorcas s'occupe d'échauffer la voix de nos acteurs. Nos choristes sont absentes, donc nos figurantes du bal aussi. Forcément après la mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs !

-On est dans la merde ! gronde Hestia. Vous ne pouviez pas tenir vos mecs ?

-C'était plus fort qu'eux, soupire Lily, ils ne grandiront jamais.

-S'il te plaît Lily, ne te balade jamais seule, j'insiste pour la 20ème fois de la journée.

-Bien sûr que non, ça fait 2 ans que j'ai toujours une escorte de toutes façons ! Et puis tu es mal placée pour …

-En plus, ça n'a pas empêché la deuxième attaque de Mary devant tout le club ! rappelle doctement Dorcas.

-Et pourtant je ne suis jamais seule, râle Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai enfin un RDV avec Remus, déclare subitement Dorcas.

-Quoi, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ? Et le baiser du nouvel an ? je m'étonne.

-Si tu l'as vu, tu as pu constater que ça valait pas plus qu'une simple bise, proteste Dorcas.

-Il a dit qu'il t'appréciait !

-Il lui faut un mois et demi pour te proposer un rdv ? s'étonne Mary. J'ai bien fait de me lasser de le draguer pour m'attaquer à Peter !

-Tu es passé à Pete parce que Rem te rembarrait, lui rappelle Alice.

-Hey !

-Les filles ! On s'occupe de moi ? intervient Dorcas en triturant ses doigts. Il n'est pas comme les autres et je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui.

-Fais comme d'habitude, j'assure.

-Fais lui des compliments, et rigole à ses blagues, conseille Marlène.

-Et si elles ne sont pas drôles.

-Oh chérie, les gars mignons sont rarement drôles. Merlin ne donne pas avec les deux mains, je soupire.

-James et Sirius sont drôles, Remus est plus…

-Calme ? propose Lily. C'est toi la vraie chanceuse !

-Oui, la preuve : moi, Sirius m'envoie des mots doux tout le temps. Bon, ça concerne régulièrement mes jambes, mes seins ou mes fesses, mais j'apprécie l'effort.

Les filles éclatent de rire.

-Au fait les filles, commence Lily. J'ai couché avec James après ma soirée d'anniversaire.

-JE VEUX TOUS LES DÉTAILS ! s'écrie Mary.

-Mary sois discrète, soupire Alice en roulant des yeux.

-Maintenant pétasse ! s'exclame Mary en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lily. Ça dure depuis 2 semaines et tu nous le dis que maintenant ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as dit à Ali !

-Je suis sa meilleure amie, je râle.

-Allez pétasse !

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en me traitant de pétasse que je vais m'ouvrir, s'amuse Lily. Ce n'est pas vraiment un terme affectueux.

-Je veux tous les détails poufiasse ! reprend Mary après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

-Tu n'iras pas loin avec celui là non plus, révèle Lily.

-Mais pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? je me moque.

-Pourquoi j'ai couché avec James ? s'étonne la rouquine.

-Pourquoi ? j'insiste en lui prenant les deux mains, le regard larmoyant. C'est par pitié ? je demande alors que Lily me fixe. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose contre toi ? Il te retient contre ton grés ? S'il te force, cligne des yeux. Cligne des yeux ! j'insiste théâtralement alors qu'elle écarquille ses yeux avec un sourire amusé.

-N'importe quoi vraiment.

-Et notre club anti Maraudeur ? je continue de jouer la comédie. Nous en sommes les fondatrices et t'en es la Présidente !

-JE VEUX LES DÉTAILS ! tempête Mary.

-Ok ok, je vous raconte…

Je vous passe les détails, mais il y a une histoire de danse sous la neige de fin janvier, au clair de lune dans le parc, ensuite il la portée dans bras jusqu'à leurs appartements, là il y avait un dîner aux chandelles devant un feu, un poil d'alcool, il a été doux, tendre et retenu, et c'était merveilleux.

Qui aurait cru que Potter pouvait faire preuve de romantisme ?

Mary hoche la tête pensive à chaque mot de Lily.

-Bon ça va, on a compris que tu te les es tous tapés, inutile de nous le rappeler, râle Marlène.

-J'ai pas fait Remus, rouspète Mary indignée.

-Grand bien te fasse !

-Et je peux vous donner un classement des meilleurs coups si vous voulez…

-Tout sauf ça pitié, c'est d'un vulgaire ! j'interviens.

-ça pourrait peut-être te motiver à sauter le pas ? raille Mary, le regard incandescent. T'attends quoi, la fin du monde ?

-Non, dans mon éducation on ne fait pas ça avec n'importe qui, je m'offusque.

-Mais c'est de Sirius Black qu'on parle ! s'indigne Mary. Le meilleur…

-LAlalallalalallalalalala, je fais très fort en plantant mes index dans mes oreilles. J'entends plus j'entends plus rieeeeen lalalalalla.

-Ok ok, capitule Mary. Mais si même Miss Parfaite a cédé, tu pourrais te lancer !

-J'attends le mariage, je dévoile sérieusement

-N'importe quoi ! En plus vous êtes obligés de vous marier alors autant y aller, plutôt que d'attendre encore des mois ! Le pauvre… continue Mary d'un air songeur.

-T'as qu'à le dépanner, propose Dorcas.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! je m'exclame.

-Je ne pense pas que Pete soit ravi par cette proposition. En plus il est fou de toi ! T'as déjà vu Sirius Black amoureux ? Parce que moi c'est la première fois, et tu le fais galérer ! T'es tellement cruelle, conclue Mary songeuse. En plus je suis sûre que tu t'en amuses.

-Je suis d'accord, assure Lily.

-Dis donc la traîtresse, t'as passé 6 ans à hurler sur Sirius et maintenant tu prends sa défense ? je demande

-Tu considères bien James que tu détestais avec le plus de hargne comme un ami ! me rappelle-t-elle.

-Je suis teeeeellement heureuse qu'on ai tous fait la paix ! s'écrie Alice en entamant une danse de la joie avec Hestia.

-J'aurai préféré qu'on ne me colle pas un contrat de mariage.

-J'aurai préféré qu'on ne m'attaque pas dans le dos ! renchérit Mary.

-Chacun sa bouse de dragon, soupire Emmeline.

-Bon, Ali, c'est pas compliqué, tu écartes les jambes et tu le laisses te guider, tu verras, tu le regretteras pas ! C'est difficile de trouver la chaussure parfaite du premier coup ! éclate Mary avec un clin d'œil vers Dorcas.

J'expire bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel sous les rires de mes amies.

De toutes façons, avec Mary, ça tourne toujours autour de ça ou presque. Elle est vraiment fatigante quand elle s'y met…

Nous arrivons à l'escalier qui sépare en montée la tour Gryffondor, et en descente le nied des Poufsouffle. Un câlin collectif plus tard, le quatuor de Gryffondor part dans un sens, celui de Poufsouffle dans l'autre.

Lorsque j'entre dans mon dortoir, Sirius est déjà dans le lit en train de m'attendre… Ou plutôt en train de dormir. A pas de loups, je me déshabille, enfile ma nuisette de satin carmin, et monte sur mon lit, observant la gravure de mode à mes côtés, qui à cet instant, ressemble davantage à un nourrisson. Je chasse doucement ses mèches rebelles de son front et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-T'aurais pu faire durer le strip-tease.

-Enfoiré ! Tu faisais semblant ? je m'offusque en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Espèce de sauvage ! s'écrie-t-il en se retournant sur le dos.

-T'es qu'un con Sirius.

-Un con qui veut un câlin !

-Quand les botrucs feront la taille des géants, je grogne en m'engouffrant dans mes couvertures, glissées jusque sous mon nez.

-Viens là sauvageonne, et laisse moi te câliner, fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je m'abandonne à ses bras, mais les choses en entraînant d'autres, je me retrouve à me tortiller pour redescendre ma nuisette sur mes jambes. Après tout, je ne suis sensée le provoquer.

-Arrête… grogne-t-il entre deux baisers.

-C'est pas moi … je m'énerve en gesticulant de plus belle. Ma nuisette… elle …

Je continue de me frotter dans mes draps, oubliant que j'étais dans les bras de Sirius… Un peu trop collée contre son corps, lorsque celui-ci se lève vivement et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je m'offusque en me rasseyant dans mon lit. C'est bon, j'ai fini !

-Moi j'ai pas fini ! s'écrie-t-il avant d'ouvrir le pommeau de douche

Et là je me dis que bon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois le laisser sur ses frustrations. Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Foutue Mary avec ses saletés de nuisettes, je murmure avec humeur en m'enroulant dans mes couvertures.

Le lendemain, un bruit affreux nous réveille en sursaut. En ouvrant d'un coup de baguette magique les rideaux du baldaquin, je vois …

Qu'est-ce que Marlène, Dorcas, Emmeline et Hestia foutent avec Lily, Mary et Alice, dans mon dortoir déserté, alors que Sirius est là ?

Celui-ci tente d'ailleurs piteusement de s'enterrer dans les couvertures.

-Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ici ? demande furieusement Lily.

-Balai, ment la voie étouffée de Sirius par les draps.

-Quelle heure est-il ? je demande méchamment. Les filles, il est 9h et c'est férié aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là par toute la magie de Morgane ?

-C'est … Oh Ali, je suis désolée ! s'exclame Alice en fondant en larmes.

-Quoi ? je hausse les sourcils, incrédule. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? hasarde Sirius en dévisageant le regard sombre de nos amies.

-Ali … C'est sorti dans la gazette alors… J'ai dû tout leur expliquer…

-QUOI ? je me mets à hurler. Mais comment …

-C'est pas grave, on t'aime quand même, tente Dorcas, tu restes la même à nos yeux.

-Mais c'était ma décision ! je crie comme une furie. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Lily ?

-Parce que Ali … C'est dans la gazette… Toute l'histoire et…

-Ton père ! souffle Hestia en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Ils l'ont retrouvé ? Pourquoi ils ont tout balancé alors ? Ce n'est pas logique, note Sirius.

-Parce que Ali … tente Mary en regardant partout autour d'elle.

-Accouchez que je retourne me coucher ! je m'agace. Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ? Je peux le voir au moins ?

-Ils l'ont retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes, m'annonce Emmeline en plantant son regard voilé dans le miens

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là bas s'il était en fuite ? C'est blindé de magie noire ! coupe Sirius en passant une main sur son visage.

-Il est mort ! crie Marlène d'une voix sourde, ne tenant plus.

 _Et voilàààà !_

 _Je vous laisse sur ce petit suspense et heum... n'oubliez pas que la rétribution pour ma motivation et mon imagination sont vos reviews !_


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard inexcusable. Qui plus est, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison à vous apporter._

 _Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!_

 _Pour les curieux et fans (on peut toujours rêver!) un nouveau chapitre est disponible sur la fic des Dragonneau dans un Marauders Era, "Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort"_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 37 – perdu

Qu'est-ce que Marlène, Dorcas, Emmeline et Hestia foutent avec Lily, Mary et Alice, dans mon dortoir déserté, alors que Sirius est là ?

Celui-ci tente d'ailleurs piteusement de s'enterrer dans les couvertures.

-Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ici ? demande furieusement Lily.

-Balai, ment la voix étouffée de Sirius par les draps.

-Quelle heure est-il ? je demande méchamment. Les filles, il est 9h et c'est férié aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là par toute la magie de Morgane ?

-C'est … Oh Ali, je suis désolée ! s'exclame Alice en fondant en larmes.

-Quoi ? je hausse les sourcils, incrédules. Pourquoi pleures-tu au juste ?

Il est bien trop tôt pour que je sois conciliante

-Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? hasarde Sirius en dévisageant le regard sombre de nos amies.

-Ali … J'ai dû tout raconter aux filles…

Tout raconter, tout raconter… Attendez !

-QUOI ? je me mets à hurler. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, on t'aime quand même, tente Dorcas, tu restes la même à nos yeux.

-Mais c'était ma décision ! je crie comme une furie. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Lily ?

-Parce que Ali … C'est dans la gazette… Toute l'histoire et…

-Ton père ! souffle Hestia en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Mon père ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je serai au courant s'il était sorti de sa cachette !

-Ils l'ont retrouvé ? Pourquoi ont-ils tout balancé alors ? Ce n'est pas logique, note Sirius.

-Parce que Ali … tente Mary en regardant partout autour d'elle.

-Accouchez! je m'agace. Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ? Je peux le voir au moins ?

-Ils l'ont retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes, m'annonce Emmeline en plantant son regard voilé dans le miens

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là bas s'il était en fuite ? C'est blindé de magie noire ! coupe Sirius en passant une main sur son visage.

-Il est mort ! crie Marlène d'une voix sourde, ne tenant plus.

Je reste tétanisée, muette, telle une statue de marbre, un odieux sifflement retentant dans mes oreilles, ma vue se brouille, le souffle coupé.

Ça n'a pas de sens. Aucun sens vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent…

Telle une automate je prends la gazette que Hestia me tends et le lit en diagonale. Le fils de Grindelwald retrouvé mort, le corps abimé, dans l'allée des embrumes hier soir. Sa fille de bientôt 17 ans étudie à Poudlard. Ces salopards ont balancé mon identité.

Mais pourtant, je m'en moque. Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je suis de glace. Je ne pleure pas, ne crie pas. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ont peut-être métamorphosé un corps X ou Y pour le faire passer pour mon père et qu'on arrête de le chercher ?

 _C'est du déni ma fille_ , raille ma voix intérieure.

Je secoue la tête pour me réveiller.

Au loin, j'entends la voix de mes amies qui m'expliquent qu'ils ont lancé les sorts adéquats, c'est bien mon père. Sirius m'a prise dans ses bras, mais ça ne me fait rien. Absolument rien. On a eu accès au dossier de mon père pour déclarer le décès et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont découvert notre vraie identité.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais récupérer mes souvenirs maintenant ?

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis orpheline ?

Je secoue de nouveau la tête.

Je suis en colère. Une rage sans nom me brûle les veines et parcourt mon sang. Il va me le payer. Je le jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que je tuerai cet enfoiré de Sang-Mêlé prétentieux de mes propres mains. Hors de question que je parte en Russie ou en Scandinavie, non, je vais m'enrôler dans la guerre, et je débarrasserai ce monde de ce stupide et arrogant Jedusor. Je vengerai mes parents et ma fratrie, j'en ferai un serment inviolable, tant pis si je dois en mourir.

Mes morts ne seront pas impunis.

Les morts de cette guerre ne seront pas impunis.

Mais il me reste 4 mois enfermée dans cette école avant.

Je déchire violemment ces abrutis de la gazette qui m'ont mis une cible dans le dos pour tout Mangemort voulant avoir les bonnes grâces de son maître.

-Voilà ce que je vais en faire de ce mage noir à deux noises, je dit calmement en contrôlant mes tremblements de fureur, s'il ne meurt pas de ma main, j'y participerai ! j'ajoute en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain, non sans claquer le porte derrière moi.

Je me jette sous la douche gelée, et tombe accroupie dans la cabine, le visage ravagé de larmes et d'eau glacée, contractant mon corps au possible.

Je hurle sous le torrent d'eau douce et amères. De toutes mes forces. Comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Hors de question que je sois une pauvre petite chose.

Mon père m'a appris à être forte. Ma mère aussi sans doutes. Ils sont morts pour leurs enfants, et je vivrai pour eux.

Et je les vengerai.

Je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un de ma vie.

Je vais m'entraîner, me surpasser, maîtriser mon don, contrôler mes sens, mourir et déclencher mon gêne, et dominer mes nouvelles aptitudes. Je vais être une foutue arme de mort et de destruction.

Je le jure devant Merlin, Viviane, Morgane, Circée, Cassandre, et toutes les figures du monde magique, que les crimes de ce taré psychotique ne seront pas impunis.

Ma voie est toute tracée.

Ma revanche prendra du temps, mais je l'aurai.

Il le paiera.

Je m'extirpe de ma douche, me sèche, m'habille sobrement d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un pull en grosse mailles noires trop large pour moi et tombant sur mon épaule droite, découvrant ma marque de naissance.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je tends le couteau qui m'a été offert pour mon anniversaire par Lily et m'installe en silence devant la coiffeuse. Elle me coupe les cheveux au dessus du cou, mes boucles se transformant instanémment en ondulations. Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? tente Mary.

-ça repoussera. Nouvelle vie, nouvelle coupe, n'est-ce pas ce que tu dis tout le temps ?

-Oui mais…

-N'en parlons plus. La vie continue, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu pour moi, je déclare, ne souffrant aucune objection.

Nous descendons ensemble à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Je suis la visée de tous les regards. J'en ai l'habitude, je suis Velane. Et même si cette fois, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons, je l'ignore tout bonnement. Et personne n'ose m'adresser la parole, à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot, ou qu'on leur a conseillé de ne pas m'importuner.

Parfait, faisons tous comme si de rien n'était et continuons notre vie d'étudiants.

De toutes façons, tout le monde sait qu'un secret est forcément su de tous à Poudlard.

En balayant la salle du regard, faisant se détourner ceux curieux ou inquiets des autres élèves, je croise celui de Bjornson.

Hope, ma cousine.

Qui me fait un signe de tête avant de se lever et de disposer.

J'attends quelques minutes, faisant mine de terminer ma brioche.

De toutes façons, je n'ai pas faim.

Puis je m'en vais, droit comme un I et quitte la grande salle sans un mot, direction le bureau de Hope.

Elle est là, face à moi, les fesses reposées sur le rebord de son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Et lorsqu'elle me voit, un sourire triste illumine son visage, et ses bras s'ouvrent en grand. Et sans réfléchir, je me lance sur elle, lui enserrant la nuque alors qu'elle enlace ma taille, et enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Elle est plus petite de quelques centimètres de moi, mais j'y arrive. Elle me frotte doucement le dos en me parlant en scandinave, et je suis bien, apaisée, rassurée.

J'ai encore une famille. Une famille dont je ne me souviens pas, mais ça viendra. Une famille qui fera tout pour moi, qui m'épaulera, qui m'aidera. Je ne suis pas seule.

-Allez viens, m'ordonne-t-elle au bout de quelques instants, nous sommes attendues chez Dumbledore.

Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne dans le dédale de couloirs déserts, du fait de la journée fériée, jusqu'à la gargouille, puis les escaliers en colimaçon qui s'élèvent dès que l'on pose un pied sur une marche, la lourde porte en bois patiné, le bureau.

Face à moi, se trouve le directeur entouré d'Andréa, de4 hommes et une femme, tous avec la même couleur de cheveux que Hope (dont les yeux sont des topazes) et moi (a qui on a collé des saphir à la place des prunelles), les yeux couleur bleu aigue marine, comme ma mère (ou comme cette très belle pierre précieuse). Nul besoin de mentionner qu'ils sont d'une beauté parfaite. Ni qu'ils sont les frères et la sœur de ma défunte ma mère.

-Je fais les présentation, même si tu les connais, tu ne récupéreras tes souvenirs qu'au moment de ta mort, soupire Hope. Voici Falco, Elvar, Nicklas, mon père, Kaï et Rekka.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère, déclare Falco avec un air triste.

-Désolé que nous nous retrouvions dans de telles circonstances, ajoute Elvar.

-Parce qu'attendre ma mort est mieux peut-être ? je demande avec un sourire en coin.

-Ca, c'est typiquement du Bjornson ! s'exclame Kaï dans un rire franc.

-Il faut savoir que oncle Elvar et papa n'ont jamais pratiqué la magie, m'explique rapidement Hope, tante Rekka est la plus novice puisqu'elle l'utilise seulement depuis que tante Freya est décédée, puisqu'elle a repris sa place quand Grand-Mère est décédé peu après tante Freya. Le plus expérimenté reste encore oncle Kaï qui a appris au même âge que tante Freya avant lui, et ensuite oncle Falco qui se débrouille puisque lui aussi a appris cette forme de magie quelques mois avant la mort de Grand-Mère, donc un peu avant tante Rekka.

-D'accord, je dis en haussant des épaules.

Pas comme si ces détails m'importaient d'une quelconque manière.

-C'est Hope qui t'aidera pour la magie fondamentale, puisqu'elle l'apprend depuis qu'elle est petite, précise Dumbledore.

-Tu l'as appris quand tu étais petite mais tu as arrêté en quittant la Russie, continue Hope.

-Et puisqu'on m'a enlevé mes souvenirs, je connais la chanson, j'avoue, j'ai commencé déjà à 'ré apprendre'.

-On approfondira, ça ira plus vite, m'assure Hope.

-A présent, il nous faut partir pour l'enterrement, déclare Dumbledore en faisant un geste vers la cheminée.

-Je déteste les moyens de transport sorcier, soupire Kaï en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un à un, nous prenons la poudre de cheminette. Avant de partir, je jette un coup d'œil plein de regrets vers la porte du directeur.

J'aurai aimé que Sirius soit là, mais l'enchaînement de la situation ne le permet pas.

Nous déboulons dans le palais de St Petersburg, terres où nous enterrons mon père dans le silence et la solennité, dans le caveau de la famille Grindelwald, avec sa mère.

-C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? demande Rekka. De revenir dans ces deux endroits ?

-Je ne me souviens pas, je soupire amèrement.

-Plus que 2 mois, me dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Je vais vraiment me souvenir de tout, tout à coup ? je demande en me retournant vers elle.

-Au moment de la mort, nous revivons toute notre vie, m'explique Elvar derrière elle.

-Et les vampires sont hypermnésiques, rajoute Falco.

-Ca, c'est la partie amusante, assure Kaï avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ma fratrie et ma mère reposent sur nos terres de Norvège, là où ma mère est née. Mon père, n'étant ni de la famille royale Vampire, ni de la famille impériale Velane, ne reposera jamais auprès de sa famille, car il faut être lié par le sang à cette famille pour être enterré sur le terrain de ma famille maternelle. Je trouve ça terriblement triste. Mais il repose avec sa mère, j'imagine que ça a un côté réconfortant, de savoir que ses restes ne sont pas seuls.

Avant de réduire son corps en cendres, j'ai pu observer son visage, si beau, si pur, et si serein, toucher sa peau froide, embrasser son front dur.

Je n'ai pleuré à aucun moment. Je dois rester forte si je veux lui faire honneur. Il a toujours détesté me voir triste.

Le voir dans un cercueil puis son corps brûler ne m'a pas tant émue que ça. Il était enfin en paix. Il était enfin réuni à ma mère et ses enfants, de l'autre côté.

Il y a énormément de monde à cet enterrement, et je scrute la foule, à la recherche de mes amis d'enfance, de ceux de mon père.

-Alisa !

Je me détourne du caveau et plonge mon regard dans deux paires d'yeux qui m'ont tant manquées ces dernières années.

Antonin Dolov et Igor Karkaroff. Ce sont les fils des meilleurs amis de Durmstrang de mon père, « le terrible trio de Durmstrang » comme ils aimaient à s'appeler, de trois grandes familles des pays de l'est, comme peuvent l'être les Black, les Malfoy, ou les Lestrange. De ce que je sais, leurs grands-pères étaient également les amis de mon grand-père. Ils ont respectivement un et deux ans de plus que moi.

Antonin est un grand et bel homme de mon âge, à la carrure impressionnante, aux cheveux sombres, au regard perçant, aux yeux bleu acier. Il a l'air hautain et méprisant caractéristique des aristocrates de bonne famille. Vous me direz, quel russe appelle son enfant Antonin ? Et bien, sa mère est britannique. La communauté sorcière est plus importante en Russie qu'en Grande Bretagne, mais le pote de mon père a décidé de piquer une britannique. Quel coquin celui là !

Igor Karkaroff est grand et mince, aux cheveux lisses et bruns, coupés courts, ses yeux sont froids et couleur ciel, sa voix est suave, il a l'air sinistre et aussi sarcastique qu'Antonin est ironique.

Ils sont tous les deux très sophistiqués et regardent avec mépris tout ce qui les entoure, sauf moi, leur vieille amie.

Au court de nos retrouvailles, j'apprends qu'ils vont venir s'installer en Grande Bretagne, et que nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent. Puis, rapidement et à contre cœur, je prends congés, suivant le reste de ma famille.

J'ai déambulé toute la matinée dans le fabuleux palais de St Petersburg, vidé et poussiéreux, et toute l'après-midi dans celui majestueux de Norvège. Le Fjord calme et apaisant que surplombe le dit palais est irréel, le paysage, sauvage et indompté est incroyable, la journée est belle, mais gelée.

C'est comme dans un rêve, et je me sens bien, entière, comme si j'étais à ma place, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Mais je ne pourrai pas revenir ici, tant que Jedusor est en vie.

Ni ici, ni en Russie.

Je me rends alors compte que ma place est en Grande Bretagne.

Je me retrouve face à un tableau de ma mère et de sa fratrie, avec comme signature « _Pour Toujours et A Jamais_ », avec accolée de chaque côté, le symbole de l'Augurey. Un mantra bien particulier pour une famille d'immortels.

-Sais-tu que tu devras prendre la place de Rekka ? »

Je me tourne vers Nicklas agacée, et croise les bras face à son regard rieur et son sourire en coin.

-Elle fait du bon travail, non ? Je n'ai aucune envie de monter sur un quelconque trône !

-Elle n'est que la régente, c'est à l'aînée de prendre place.

-Hope n'a qu'à le faire ! je m'indigne.

-Hope est une première née, mais tu es la seule survivante de l'aînée de notre famille. C'est à toi que revient le rôle de …

-Et pour les vampires ? C'est bien toi qui t'en occupes non, avec Elvar ? Et Kaï soutiennent Rekka pour les Velanes ? Et Falco fait la navette entre les deux puisqu'il est l'aîné ? Et Hope et Andrea se chargent des loups. Donc je trouve que votre organisation marche très bien, je ne veux rien avoir à y faire.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, me dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi. A terme, tu devras reprendre ta place.

Nous nous défions du regard. Il a ce côté arrogant, prétentieux qui m'insupporte.

-C'est à cause des ton entourage de mortels ? suppose-t-il tout à coup, alors que son sourire s'élargit.

-Non, je n'ai juste aucune envie de diriger.

-Tu es née pour ça Alisa.

-Ma sœur aînée est née pour ça, ce n'est pas ma place. Hope est plus âgée, elle devrait le faire.

-C'est une louve, me rappelle narquoisement Nicklas. Peu importe qu'elle soit de la lignée de chefs des Velanes ou des premiers Vampires, les trônes lui sont fermés de par son sang. Le seul dont elle peut hériter, c'est celui des loups.

-Hé bien je laisse mon trône de Velanes, je crache d'un coup.

-Tu finiras par changer d'avis, m'assure-t-il alors que je le dépasse, tu as toute l'éternité devant toi, et crois moi, on a le temps de changer avec l'immortalité comme compagne.

Je m'en vais furieusement en fulminante, pestant et jurant.

Non mais vous me voyez décider pour toute une race ? N'importe quoi !

A la fin de la journée, Hope, Dumbledore et moi sommes rentrés à Poudlard. Les 'adieux' ont été déchirants pour la fratrie de ma mère.

Personnellement, je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'eux, alors je m'en moquais un peu. Je les aurai tous échangés sans hésitation pour récupérer mes parents ou mes sœurs, ou mon frère.

Je sais, c'est cruel, mais ça m'est égal.

Hope prend congés, mais au moment de dépasser la porte du bureau directorial, je me retourne et toise le professeur Dumbledore.

«-Professeur, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Hé bien… Est-ce que vous pensez que Jedusor peut recruter parmi les élèves ? je hasarde en pensant à ma vision de Regulus, et aux deux affreux dans la forêt interdite.

-J'en doute fortement, mais tout est possible. Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai vu certaines choses, je déclare vaguement, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela signifie.

-Je tiendrai un œil sur certains… éléments. Quant à toi, tâche de rester vigilante.

J'acquiesce et dévale les escaliers de colimaçon.

La première personne que je cherche en sortant du bureau directorial, c'est Sirius. Tout ce que je veux, c'est d'entendre sa voix et de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, c'est réconfortant…

Je secoue la tête, je deviens niaise à mesure que je le fréquente, c'est insupportable.

Lorsque je déboule au coin d'un couloir, alors qu'il est déjà 22H30, je me cogne brutalement contre quelqu'un et tombe sur les fesses. Je grogne, et en levant les yeux, je vois une main devant mon visage. Le regard noir corbeau est empli de tristesse. Severus ! Il m'aide à me relever et me prend simplement dans ses bras tandis que je me mets à pleurer comme une madeleine, sans aucune raison. Moi qui ne pleure jamais, c'est vraiment un comble.

Une fois calmée, au bout de quelques minutes, je m'écarte un peu de lui et le fusille du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ci ?

-Je te cherchais, s'explique-t-il mollement.

Le jour où il sera expressif , on pourra ouvrir une sacrée bouteille, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

-Je suis allée enterrer mon père.

-Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui l'avais tué…

-Certes, concède-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? je le soupçonne en plissant les yeux alors qu'il relève les yeux vers moi.

-Absolument rien.

-Mouais…

Prends moi pour une idiote, je ne te dirai rien !

-Je te raccompagne.

Severus me raccompagne jusqu'à mon dortoir, sans souffler mots. Arrivée en bas des escaliers menant vers ma salle commune, je lâche le bras auquel je me suis agrippée sans m'en rendre compte, et il m'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de tourner les talons sans un mot.

Quand je pense qu'il traîne avec des futurs assassins, ça me dégoûte. Il n'a rien à voir avec ces gens.

Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre, Sirius y est déjà, faisant les 100 pas, les bras dans le dos et la mine sombre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte et qu'il se retourne, un sourire timide étire ses lèvres avant que je ne me jette sur lui, entourant son cou de mes bras, sa taille de mes jambes, et profite de ses bras forts autour de mon corps.

J'avais vraiment besoin de lui aujourd'hui, et on ne m'a même pas laissé l'amener avec moi.

-ça va aller, je suis là maintenant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quoi ?

-Une surprise, viens !

Il me repose par terre, me laisse sautiller joyeusement en tapant des mains comme une gamine, et se saisit de l'une d'entre elles pour m'emmener jusqu'à l'appartement des Préfets En Chef.

-Lily et James m'ont un peu aidé, m'avoue-t-il.

Lorsque nous entrons, l'appartement est vide. Il est grand et spacieux, et ressemble beaucoup à notre salle commune. Il y a un canapé, des fauteuils, tous de velours de différents tons rouges, carmin, et bordeaux. Des bannières de Gryffondor sont attachées aux pierres réchauffées par le feu crépitant dans l'immense âtre de la cheminée de pierre. Entre la table basse en bois massif et la cheminée, un tapis et divers coussins sont étendus par terre. Face à nous, se trouvent deux portes, et à l'opposé de la salle, face à la cheminée, derrière le canapé, se trouvent deux énormes bureaux, entourant la porte de la salle de bain.

Sirius m'entraîne vers la porte de gauche qu'il ouvre avant de me laisser entrer.

Dans cette chambre, il y a tout ce que j'aime.

A droite, trône un lit a baldaquin King Size aux couleurs de notre maison. En face, se trouve un tabouret de bar en bois qui fait face à un chevalet et tout un attirail de peinture, avec comme voisine une immense fenêtre avec vue sur le lac. Sur la dite fenêtre, se balancent nonchalamment une paire de pointes et une paire de ballerines, et sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se trouvent une tenue de ballet.

Dans l'autre coin, à l'opposé de la porte, se trouve un punching-ball, ainsi que des gants qui traînent par terre.

Au milieu de la place, sur un tapis persan, identique à celui du salon, se trouve un violon et un violoncelle sur leurs étriers respectifs.

Au dessus des instruments, des lianes de satin et de soie trônent, prêtes à l'emploi de l'aérial.

Je suis estomaquée.

Je me retourne vers Sirius qui s'est accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

-Lily a proposé de nous laisser sa chambre puisqu'elle et James ne se quittent plus, m'explique-t-il. Ça sera plus simple puisque Mary est tête en l'air. Ça sera moins suspect s'il y a du monde dans la Salle Commune. On a passé la journée à tout organiser. Comme ça quand tu as besoin, tu as un refuge à Poudlard.

-tu as pensé à tout, je souffle en balayant la salle du regard pour la millionième fois.

-Je voulais que tu puisses t'évader autrement que sur un balai, surtout maintenant. C'était sensé être ton cadeau d'anniversaire mais bon… Je devrais trouver un autre moyen de me surpasser !

Je lui lance un sourire radieux qui illumine mon visage, m'approche de lui, et l'embrasse tendrement.

J'imagine que tant qu'il est là, tout ira bien !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'insertion des nouveaux OC, et le déroulement des événements, mais surtout, la prise de conscience un peu brutale et dure d'Alisa !


	38. Chapter 38

_nouveau chapitre avec du retard sur le retard que j'avais prévu ! désoléee_

 _un nouveau chapitre aussi dispo sur les aventures des jumeaux Dragonneau dans un autre marauders' era "Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort"_

 _bonne lecture de mes 16 pages words !_

Chapitre 38 – Une histoire de gène

Nous sommes vendredi et afin de nous mettre de bonne humeur, nous avons rendez-vous d'orientation. Oui, nous en avons déjà eu un en 5ème année, année des BUSES, mais cette année est la dernière, et en plus, c'est l'année des ASPICS, alors c'est reparti pour un tour.

Je suis donc là, devant le bureau de ma prof préférée, en attendant d'en trouver une autre. Oui, j'ai la rancune tenace, je vous rappelle qu'à la rentrée elle m'a interpelée, sans un bonjour, merci, au revoir, rien. Oui, je suis susceptible et alors ?

Je relis la pancarte sur la porte du professeur

 _Sirius Black – 12h30_

 _Alexandre Dubois – 13h_

 _Lily Evans – 13h30_

 _Alice Fortescue – 14h_

 _Alisa Graves – 14h30_

 _Joey Jenkins – 15h_

 _Frank Londubat – 15h30_

 _Remus Lupin – 16h_

 _Aidan Lynch - 16h30_

 _Mary MacDonald – 17h_

 _James Potter – 17h30_

 _Peter Pettigrow- 18h_

L'avantage, c'est qu'on a sauté les cours de l'après-midi… Oui, c'était de la métamorphose et des potions, et oui, j'adore le premier et exècre le deuxième, et alors ?

Mary, les garçons et moi discutons. Quand je pense que Lily, Sirius et Alex sont pépères en train de profiter du soleil, ça me dégoûte.

Enfin, quand on pense aux Serpentard qui sont 17, les Poufsouffle qui sont 15 ou les Serdaigle qui sont 13 et pour qui les réunions commencent des le matin. Au moins, à Gryffondor, on a eu le droit à une grasse matinée. Je plains juste Peter qui va clairement stresser toute la journée.

Bref, Joey est avec moi. Il a l'air super stressé, le pauvre, on dirait une bombabouse prête à exploser. En même temps, allez dire à une vieille chouette comme la McGo, qu'il veut devenir batteur professionnel (sachant qu'il a toutes les chances de le devenir, mais passons).

Je sais qu'Alexandre est sorti tout penaud après avoir expliqué qu'il souhaitait devenir batteur. Quand on pense qu'il reste encore Potter qui va lui faire part de son désir de devenir Poursuiveur professionnel. Pauvre McGo. Je la plains vraiment.

A côté, il y a des gens sérieux !

Par exemple, Lily veut devenir potionniste auprès de la Très Pompeuse (ce n'est que mon avis) et Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes. En gros, les types qui améliorent, inventent, et poursuivent des recherches sur des potions. Pour cela, il y a une formation en potions (logique), mais également une spécialité en herbologie et botanique, pour étudier les plantes qui sont à la base de toutes les potions, ainsi que leurs effets, pour maîtriser la connaissance de toutes sortes d'herbes et plantes : en soi, une fichue cuisine bien chiante selon moi. Être maître des potions se fait donc en 5ans, et permet de travailler avec différents corps de métiers : remèdes, alchimie, artisanat, textile, peinture, breuvages, et la recherche de nouvelles possibilités…

Sirius veut devenir Auror, tout comme Alice et Frank. Les Aurors débusquent les Mages Noirs.

Mary veut devenir journaliste, en 5ème année, elle parlait de la Gazette du Sorcier, maintenant, elle parle de RTIM, la radio des sorciers. Bon niveau sérieux, on repassera, mais elle a une plume et une langue acérée, alors autant en profiter.

A côté de ça, Remus hésite entre Magizoologie et aurors parce qu'avec sa condition, il lui faut un métier où il peut s'absenter 3 nuits par mois. Comment ça, la nuit on ne travaille pas ? Le type veut devenir auror, donc autant dire que c'est mort ! Il va voyager, rencontrer diverses espèces magiques, et souhaiterait même militer pour les droits des êtres et créatures magiques, et ça, c'est top.

Peter, quant à lui, souhaite devenir Botaniste, il aura les options herbologie avec Lily, et aura un échange à Castelbruxo, l'école brésilienne qui est spécialiste du domaine. Il étudiera toute la flore magique et entreprendra des recherches à ce sujet, sur les vertus des plantes magiques

Moi ? Au début, je souhaitais travailler au département de coopération magique internationale pour la confédération internationale des sorciers. Lily m'a demandé si c'était comme les Nations Unies, et après avoir écouté ses explications, j'en ai conclu que oui. C'est comme Ted qui travaille au service qui se charge des relations sorciers-moldus, des accidents, des relations diplomatiques en lien avec ce champ là. Sauf que là, c'est plus entre les différents Ministères Magiques du monde et les différents peuples du monde magiques (êtres, créatures, animaux fantastique). En gros, lutter pour leurs droits, unifier le monde magique en somme. Mais depuis peu, je suis vraiment intéressée par…

« Miss Graves, rentrez »

Je me redresse du mur contre lequel j'étais accolée et m'engouffre dans le bureau de ma directrice de maison au regard sévère et à l'air strict. Elle m'invite à m'installer à table et m'invite à me servir en biscuits et me propose un thé au jasmin, mon préféré. Bien sûr qu'elle connaît mon thé préféré, je suis son élève favorite. Quoi, ça vous choque ? Lily est la chouchoute de Slughorn, mais que je sois celle de McGo ça vous la coupe ? Soyez maudits par Salazar oui !

-Lors de notre dernier entretien concernant votre avenir, vous souhaitiez devenir membre de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, débute McGo. Est-ce toujours d'actualité ?

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Miss Graves, je vous assure que si après vous, j'ai un autre élève qui me dit qu'il veut devenir joueur professionnel, je le jette par cheminette hors de ce bureau.

Pauvre Potter. Je me demande comment je peux faire pour participer à ça, tiens.

-Non, ça n'a rien à a voir.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça, et qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dorénavant ? Car toutes vos capacités en langues, ainsi que vos… affiliations si on peut dire, vous rendent parfaite pour le poste de diplomate à la Coopération Magique Internationale.

-Dans tous les cas, à un moment de ma vie, je travaillerai à ce poste professeur. A cause de la nature de mes grands-parents paternels, je précise en la voyant avec des yeux ronds comme des vif d'or (ne paniquez pas, Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre que McGo était au courant de tout, comme tous mes prof d'ailleurs). Mais ça serait plus dans… Une autre vie, non ? alors comme je vais avoir une vie très éternellement longue, je me dis que je pourrai en profiter pour faire autre chose avant de … jouer mon rôle, comme dirait mon oncle, j'ajoute avec une grimace et en haussant des épaules

-Je vois, et à quoi avez-vous pensé ? Magizoologie ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les créatures et êtres magiques. J'aimerai devenir Langue de Plomb.

La bouche de l'enseignante forme un parfait O de surprise. Franchement, je me sens vexée. Pourtant, ça n'a rien de surprenant, j'aime élucider les mystères, j'aurai presque eu ma place à Serdaigle !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse autant ? Et que savez-vous du Département des Mystères ?

-Je sais qu'ils font des recherches sur les mystères les plus impondérables et les plus impénétrables de l'existence. Je sais qu'ils ont découvert qu'il y a une magie inhérente à la création de la vie qui se manifeste de façons difficiles à expliquer et encore plus difficiles – si ce n'est impossible – à contrôler. Je sais qu'ils explorent et expérimentent ces forces mystérieuses dans différentes salles rassemblées autour d'une pièce circulaire où s'alignent de nombreuses portes : salle de l'amour, des cerveaux, de la mort, des prophéties, des planètes, du temps. Et je pense que j'ai un dossier en béton qui me permettrait d'accéder à ce poste et de faire de grandes avancées. Je sais qu'entre mes dons de visions et ma maîtrise de la Magie Fondamentale, ainsi que mes O dans les matières adéquates, je peux rentrer dans ce département. Je le sais, parce qu'un ancien camarade de Serpentard me l'a assuré. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée après notre rendez-vous d'orientation, lorsque je l'ai croisé chez les Malfoy. Et j'ai eu du temps pour y repenser, plus les découvertes sur mes origines… Je pense que ça serait parfait pour moi.

-Vous parlez d'Augustus Rookwood je présume, suppose la vieille chouette après une grimace à l'entente du nom de Lucius.

-Exact, professeur. La partie théorique m'ennuie, mais la recherche, je trouve ça passionnant. Et puis, bien que j'ai arrêté certaines matières pour des raisons personnelles, de par mon éducation de Durmstrang que mon père m'a donnée à la maison, j'ai l'équivalent d'un O en arithmancie et en runes.

Les raisons personnelles principales sont la flemme et le besoin d'avoir du temps pour faire autre chose que travailler. C'est bien pour ça que le Choixpeau a décidé que malgré ma loyauté, Poufsouffle n'était pas pour moi.

-Il est vrai que vos O en astronomie, runes et arithmancies étaient excellents, bien que vous n'ayez pas poursuivi. Votre niveau en métamorphoses, sortilèges et DFCM est digne d'une major de promotion. Ceux en botanique, SCM et en histoire de la magie sont tout aussi élevés. Il n'y a qu'en potions, où vous flirtez entre le A et le E. Cela dit, votre nouvelle source de Magie ainsi que votre polyglottisme sont bien évidemment un plus dans votre dossier. Vous êtes une élève irréprochable, et je ne pense pas que les rares retenues de l'an passé ne vous soient préjudiciables. Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments, je vais donc transmettre vos informations au Ministère. Cela dit, je vous conseille de tenter le O en potion, ou tout du moins le E. Cela jouera en votre faveur. Au pire des cas, la Coopération Magique Internationale vous ouvrira ses portes. Et quand bien même, sachez qu'au fil de votre carrière, vous pourrez être amenée à faire les deux. Après tout, le directeur lui même est membre du Magenmagot, directeur, et manitou suprême de la CIS. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous, plus qu'un autre élément, ne pourriez pas être Langue de Plomb et faire partie de la Confédération.

Elle a un regard empreint de fierté et de tous les espoirs qu'elle place en moi, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais son élève préférée ?

Finalement, c'est ça, je vais faire Langue de Plomb et finir par être nommée en parallèle au sein de la coopération magique internationale. Ma vie sera loin d'être ennuyante !

Nous finissons notre thé et je prends congés. Franchement, rien qu'à l'idée d'expérimenter des trucs, je suis toute excitée. Avec Severus, on a inventé pas mal de bons sorts pour les cours de runes, je suis sûre que ça serait génial de continuer sur cette voie !

En sortant, je vois Joey et Frank.

-Mr Jenkins, à vous !

-Tu as de la chance, Joey, elle m'a dit qu'elle a une tolérance de deux futurs pro du Quidditch.

-Faudra peut-être prévenir James, s'amuse Frank.

-Pourquoi ? j'ai prévu d'assister au spectacle ! je me mets à rire en me dirigeant vers le parc alors que je croise Lupin dans les couloirs.

Je retrouve les autres auprès du lac. Potter a ressorti son Vif d'Or qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis la fin de la 5ème année. Il ne m'a pas manqué, ça me rappelle l'époque où il ne montrait que sa face « brute tyrannique arrogante ».

-Alors ? demande Sirius, alors que je m'insère entre ses jambes, dos à lui.

-Vous avez devant vous, une future Langue de Plombs ! je déclare fièrement.

-Mais on ne pourra pas parler de nos journées ! remarque Sirius.

-Toi tu pourras, mais pas moi, je précise. Oh ça va, tu ne vas pas en faire toute une mandragore ! je m'agace en le sentant se crisper autour de moi. Au fait, Lils, j'aurai besoin de toi pour avoir au moins un E, si ce n'est un O en potions, histoires d'avoir toutes mes chances.

-Pas de problèmes. Si tu continues de m'aider en métamorphose.

-Ok

-Je peux t'aider en métamorphose ! s'offusque Potter.

-Ca m'étonnerai que tu la fasses véritablement travailler, je souligne, blasée. Au fait, Alex et Joey sont passés avant toi, et McGo m'a dit qu'elle avait une tolérance de 2 aspirants max en Quidditch. Donc tu vas passer par la cheminée pour virer le cul de Poudlard. Tu me manqueras Potter. Surtout, je veux voir ça !

-Ha, ha, ha ! se marre Potter. Sauf que tant qu'il y a la guerre, je mettrai ce projet à plus tard. Je veux devenir Auror ! Et quand on aura vaincu Voldemort, je deviendrai poursuiveur pro ! affirma avec véhémence Potter.

Certains frissonnent. Ces réactions sont agaçantes.

-Zut, mais je voulais te voir prendre la cheminette moi ! je soupire en roulant des yeux.

On éclate de rire tous ensemble et on continue de profiter du soleil de mars, avec Sirius qui m'embrasse amoureusement la tempe à l'occasion, nos mains serrées contre mon torse, et nos doigts entrelacés. En face, Potter et Lily sont allongés sur le ventre, en train de bouquiner la brochure de Lily : Lily passionnée, et Potter tentant en vain de comprendre la passion que l'on peut avoir pour les potions. Je vous rassure, à part Lily, Severus et Slughorn, personne ne la comprend, cette passion. L'art des potions, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. De l'autre côté, Caradoc, Edgar et Benjy parlent Quidditch avec Joey, Alexandre et Frank. Alice et Hestia, assises en tailleur prêt de la bordure du lac on entamé une bataille explosive, tandis qu'Emmeline et Marlène jouent aux échecs version sorciers, juste à côté. Peter roucoule avec Mary à mi chemin entre Sirius et moi, et Lily et Potter, et Dorcas et Remus, allongés sur le dos, Dorcas blottie dans les bras de Remus, de « manière amicale », soi disant, se rapprochent, juste en face d'eux. S'ils continuent comme ça, on y est encore le prochain 29 février. Et c'est dans 3ans. C'est long. A croire qu'ils essayent d'exploser le record pour se mettre avec quelqu'un de Potter et Sirius, sauf qu'eux, au moins, le font de manière saine et équilibrée, et non comme des gamins de 7ans.

Au détour des conversations, je comprends que Marlène souhaite devenir Médicomage, en 5ans, dont une spécialité en botanique et en herbologie avec Lily, un métier de terrain, tandis que Dorcas souhaite également devenir Langue-de-plomb (métier qui s'intègre dès la sortie de Poudlard).

Hestia souhaite devenir être gardien du secret : emploi très important mais peu reconnu, ils se chargent de l'existence de la communauté sorcière, ils sont maîtres des sortilèges d'amnésie (oubliators), sont chargés des communiqués pour faire parvenir les informations au monde moldus, il faut être pointu en psychologie et comportements, et être excellent en sortilège, ce qui se fait en 3ans. Elle aura à travailler avec Ted finalement, qui s'occupe des relations sorciers-moldus.

Emmeline, de son côté, veut devenir agent de liaisons sorcières internationales, et entretenir la coopération entre les différentes communautés magiques, en gros, le travail que je souhaitais faire avant. La formation dure 4ans.

Benjy et Caradoc, nos deux amis de Serdaigle souhaitent devenir les tireurs d'élites de la Brigade de police magique qui sont là pour arrêter toute sorte de criminels.

Benjy, blond vénitien aux yeux vert pâle, est un garçon plein de tact, charmant, flexible, qui aime l'équilibre, très sociable, altruiste, généreux, dévoué, raffiné, et élégant, qui sait tirer les choses à son avantage.

Caradoc, châtain aux yeux bleu ciel, est un adolescent loyal et désintéressé, tolérant, sensible, à l'écoute, compréhensif, qui n'extériorise que très peu, relativement timide mais un poil orgueilleux, il accapare vite la conversation. Il est séduisant et rêveur, et très généreux

Edgar, blond cendré aux yeux noirs, veut suivre les traces de sa sœur, au Magenmagot, au département de la Justice Magique, où un stage l'attend déjà. C'est un ami doué de raison et de prudence, très rigoureux, sensé et réfléchi, observateur et d'une logique implacable, intelligent, ordonné, un peu timide qui manque de confiance en lui. Il déteste les changement, il est audacieux, large d'esprit, analytique, tenace et très honnête.

Dedalus Diggle, un garçon petit et qui n'est pas toujours très malin, est enthousiaste, peu prudent, et il manque parfois de jugeotte. Il est brun aux yeux très foncés, mais le petit comique et mime, toujours à faire des grimaces, et n'a pas peur du ridicule. Il est plutôt extraverti et rigole toujours, c'est un ami précieux car très à l'écoute, même si ses conseils sont vraiment nuls, et surtout, il ne juge personne, et a un grand respect pour tous, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Lui souhaite travailler ou bien au département des catastrophes magiques ou au détournement des objets moldus qui le passionnent.

Pour finir la description de mes amis, Frank, aux cheveux châtains, tirant par endroits sur le blond aux yeux caramel, de son côté, est jovial est sensible, un être qui a besoin d'harmonie et de paix. Il est pertinent, intuitif, attentif, et très tranquille, un poil émotif, tendre, compatissant, et tout simplement adorable.

A ce moment très précis, entourée de tous mes amis, je suis heureuse. Pleinement, et simplement. Difficile de croire que dehors, c'est la guerre. Difficile de croire que dans ma tête, tout un tas de plans sont instaurés pour venger l'assasisinat de mon père.

-Lily, sors de cette salle de bain toute suite ou je défonce cette fichue porte par Merlin !

Telle que vous me voyez actuellement, je suis en train de tambouriner de toutes mes forces à la porte de la salle de bain, parce que la Miss-Parfaite-Je-Sais-Tout qui me sert de meilleure amie, accapare la salle de bain. Pourtant, nous avons partagé une salle de bain pour 4 pendant 5 ans, et MAITENANT que je vis dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, cette stupide rouquine a décidé de choisir le jour du match Serpentard-Poufsouffle pour monopoliser ma source de réconfort principale : une bonne douche bien brûlante pour passer un bon samedi.

Nous sommes le week-end de la pleine lune, donc les garçons sont auprès de Remus, donc, TECHNIQUEMENT, il ne devrait pas y avoir de dispute pour cette stupide douche. Et pourtant Lily y est enfermée depuis 1h. 1h ? ça ressemble à du MacDonald et non à du Evans, ce qui m'agace d'autant plus.

-Lily, je vocifère, sors de là, si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu sois dans le plus simple appareil tu te trompes ! Egoïste va !

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvre. Après les quelques secondes durant lesquelles je patiente et finit par constater que la rouquine ne sort pas, je pousse prudemment la porte, inquiète, pour trouver Lily, assise à même le sol, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son ventre, la tête enfouie dans les dits bras et reposant sur ses genoux.

Je prends une serviette et l'entoure avec avant de m'installer à côté d'elle, l'un de mes bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre lui caressant le bras.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste que, quand toi et Remus, vous dites que vous êtes des monstres, ça me rappelle ma sœur… commence Lily en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers moi

Oh non, on est repartis pour un tour de Pétunia show.

J'imagine que Lily a reçu une lettre de son adorable frangine. Ou alors, elle est juste dans un de ces moments de blues.

-Cette jalouse orgueilleuse ? Laisse la où elle est Puce, c'est elle qui y perd… Qui est-elle pour traiter le monstre ? C'est elle, l'erreur de la nature. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse, tolérante, ouverte, et tu es presque aussi jolie qu'une Velane ! Tu es une sorcière brillante, une amie loyale, tu as juste tout pour toi ! Tu as réussi à ramener Potter sur la terre ferme par Merlin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'impact positif que tu as sur les gens. Et il y a énormément de gens qui t'aiment, t'admirent, et t'envient, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie de ton ADN, alors s'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas te toucher de la sorte ! Tu ne te laisses jamais marcher sur les pieds habituellement, ni abattre, ce qui te caractérise, c'est ta joie de vivre ! Tu es drôle et tu te bats pour tes convictions, et grâce à ça, tu as prouvé ta place dans notre monde ! Et tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse. Tu as même réussi à voir le meilleur chez ton pire ennemi !

-Tu ne comprends pas, soupire Lily, c'est que je n'appartiendrais jamais réellement à aucun des deux mondes…

-Quoi ? je la coupe furibonde. Bien sûr que si ! Tu as le gène magique, tu appartiens donc au monde magique ! Et tu es l'élève la plus brillante de la promotion… Après moi cela va sans dire, j'ajoute en plaisantant et en tapant légèrement son épaule avec la mienne.

-Je suis une erreur de la nature chez les sorciers, et anormale chez les moldus… s'entête Lily.

-Tu veux que je te fasse part d'une théorie petite tigresse ? je demande. Mais il ne faut pas le dire aux autres Sang-Pur, ça détruirait leur théorie du vol du gène magique créant les Cracmols.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'intéresse Lily, cédant à sa curiosité maladive.

-On pense que les nés moldus ont en fait au moins un ascendant ayant le gène magique, gène qui ne se serait pas déclenché : ou bien par faiblesse, ou pour les plus fous d'entre nous, parce qu'ils se le sont fait voler par des moldus.

-ça je le sais déjà, concède Lily.

-De ce fait, les Cracmols ont beau grandir dans le monde magique, ils ne peuvent pas étudier la magie, ne peuvent pas la pratiquer, et vivent en marge de notre société. Certains, comme Rusard, ou des employés de maison, trouvent un moyen de rester dans le monde magique. Les autres doivent se cantonner au monde moldu, à leurs enseignements…

-D'accord, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? s'agace Lily.

-La théorie, Lily, c'est que les Nés-Moldus descendent d'au moins UN cracmol qui aurait épousé un moldu. A cause du Secret Magique, ils ne parlent pas de leurs origines, mais a priori, leur gène est transmis à un descendant, parfois directement à l'enfant, parfois plusieurs générations plus tard.

Les paupières de Lily papillonnent un instant. Laissez lui juste le temps de percuter.

-Donc tu sous entend que j'aurai des ancêtres sorciers ?

-C'est possible. Peut-être que le gène magique du Cracmol est trop faible pour se déclencher, le fait est qu'il reste héréditaire. Peut-être qu'à force d'être transmis il se renforce jusqu'à se déclencher chez un descendant plus ou moins lointain.

-Mhmh, grogne Lily dubitative.

-Que cette théorie soit vraie ou fausse Lily, on s'en fiche. Peu importe ce que pensent une bande de dégénérés racistes, tu as ce gène, donc tu appartiens à…

-MAIS C'EST ÇA ! s'écrie Lily en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Quoi ?

-Le gène, Poussin… LE GÈNE !

Cette fille est folle. Elle a raison, les nés moldus sont anormaux.

-Oui et bien quoi le gène ? je demande en me remettant sur mes pieds.

-Tu dis que le gène est trop faible chez certains bébés et qu'il ne se déclenche pas, créant des cracmols…

-Oui, tu ne m'apprends rien, je dis en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine alors que la rouquine se met à faire les 100 pas en se frottant les mains.

-Mais que ce même gène est assez puissant pour se déclencher chez des enfants de moldus, qu'ils descendent de cracmols et de sorciers ou non…

-Ok, je ne vois pas où…

-ton gène vampire !

-Oui et bien quoi ?

Mettons nous tous d'accord sur le fait que ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Peut-être que si on l'affaiblit, tu n'auras pas à te transformer, et tu pourras donc vivre ta vie de mortelle comme n'importe quel sorcier, même à moitié Velane ! s'écrie Lily.

-Je ne pense pas que ma famille me laissera faire. Et même si on y arrivait Lily, ça ne les empêchera pas de me faire montrer sur le trône si…

-Chaque chose en son temps, me coupe Lily en levant la paume d'une de ses mains en l'air, l'autre bras entourant sa taille. Avoue que ce n'est pas stupide ! tu pourras vivre, vieillir et mourir comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Après tout, toi même nous as dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir vampire !

-Oui mais on n'affaiblit pas un gène comme ça Lily !

-Tu as dit que j'étais la meilleure élève de l'école ! me rappelle Lily avec un regard noir. Fais moi un peu confiance.

Je contemple ma meilleure amie avec suspicion avant de lever les yeux au ciel, de rabaisser mon regard vers le sol, les mains sur les hanches, tout en secouant la tête. Lorsque je relève les yeux vers la rousse, elle a l'air affreusement déterminé.

-Ok Lils, on peut essayer ! j'accepte. Maintenant, si tu pouvais dégager d'ici, j'ai une douche à prendre, un petit déjeuner à engloutir, et un match à regarder ! je tranche en poussant ma meilleure amie vers l'extérieur de la salle de bain par le bras.

Je me jette dans ma douche, essayant d'oublier le faible espoir que ma meilleure amie m'a mis dans la tête. Est-ce vraiment possible d'affaiblir un gène ? Est-ce que je pourrai avoir une vie mortelle normale ? Vieillir et mourir sans revenir à moi avec des crocs, une faim pour le sang, et tout ressentir de manière exagérée ?

Pourrai-je alors échapper à mon destin ?

S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait réussir c'est Lily… Même si je connais quelqu'un d'autre, à qui il faudra que je parle.

Après m'être lavée et habillée d'un jean noir moulant et d'un épais pull en laine saphir et aux grosses mailles qui m'arrive à la mi cuisse et qui découvre mes épaules, Lily et moi rejoignons nos amies attablées pour le petite déjeuner.

Table à laquelle on pouvait observer un silence pesant entre Alice qui observait son assiette vide d'un air maussade, et Mary qui la regardait méchamment.

-Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? je demande pour couper court à l'énorme blanc de notre tablée.

-Alice a décidé de se mettre au régime, déclare Mary en fusillant sa meilleure amie du regard.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonne Lily dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

-Hé bien, le but d'un régime est de perdre du poids, rappelle doctement Mary.

-Mais tu n'en as pas besoin ! je m'offusque.

-Facile à dire pour toi ! s'agace Alice sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Tu t'empiffres et ne prends pas un gramme.

-Je suis une Velane, c'est ce qu'on fait, je plaisante gentiment. Mais sérieusement, ça te vient d'où cette idée ?

-J'en ai marre d'être la petite grosse entourée de plantes !

-Alors déjà, il n'y a pas que des plantes : regarde Hestia, c'est la fille la plus minuscule de la Terre, je dis. Ensuite, tu n'es pas…

-J'ai du ventre ! Tu comprends des bourrelets hideux !

-N'importe quoi, grogne Mary en la foudroyant de son air sombre.

-Franchement Alice, ça se voit à peine ! insiste Lily.

-Et puis au moins tu as de la poitrine, constate Mary en regardant la sienne avec agacement.

Faut dire que Mary est plate comme… Et bien… Comme un balais.

-Ce que Mary veut dire, à sa propre manière, c'est que tu es belle telle que tu es, confie Lily gentiment en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Rah, on dirait Franck, ça m'énerve, grince Alice en roulant des yeux.

-Tu sais, je dis soudainement, ça fait très Sang-Pur, très … Très 28 sacrés à vrai dire, je lâche en pensant aux problèmes de poids passé des sœurs Black.

Alice lève vivement la tête vers moi, affolée, regarde autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne m'a entendue, puis se saisit rapidement d'un croissant qu'elle fourre sa bouche, en me défiant du regard, l'air de dire 'ose répéter ça pour voir'.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as fait allusion, mais ça a marché, souffle Lily amusée.

-Et dire que ça fait 30 minutes que je la bassine avec ça, se plaint Mary avec mauvaise humeur.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, je dis avec un sourire satisfait.

Car je sais qu'Alice fait partie de ces familles de Sang-Purs affranchis des 28 sacrés. D'autant plus qu'ils ne font pas partie des familles de sorciers originelles, ne sont donc pas sur ce registre (et ce malgré leur statut du sang), chose dont ils sont d'ailleurs très fiers. Qu'ils se fichent bien des bonnes manières et de la bienséance teintée de royauté. Et surtout, que chez les 'traîtres' à leur sang, il est hors de question de se priver ou de faire vomir son enfant pour rentrer dans un taille 34, ou pire, une taille 36 pour les plus grandes d'entre nous. Et je sais surtout qu'Alice, au grand jamais, préférera toujours garder son petit ventre ridicule, que de devenir plate et faire comme toutes ces filles Sang-Pur dédaigneuses de la 'bonne' société sorcière.

Je passe enfin au dessert, lorsqu'un vieux hibou dépareillé se fracasse dans mon assiette. Dégoûtée, je prends la lettre, et soulève l'oiseau pour le mettre à part de manière écoeurée. Il m'a coupé l'appétit. Et je connais cette sale bestiole maladroite et bien trop vieille pour faire son job majestueusement comme n'importe quel rapace.

Il s'agit du hibou d'Arthur Weasley. Et sa lettre, m'annonce que Molly Prewett désormais Weasley, souhaite que je lui rende visite pendant les deux semaines de vacances d'avril pré ASPICS, accordées aux élèves de 7ème année. Après tout, je suis sa seule véritable amie fille. Car lorsqu'on voit le cercle très prisé des 28 sacrés 'traîtres à leur sang' avec lequel j'ai grandi ces 10 dernières années, on ne constate que des garçons, à part Molly et moi-même (moi-même étant neutre, puisque je fréquente aussi facilement les 'pro sang purs', que les 'anti sang purs').

Je devrais remercier mon père pour m'avoir mise dans ce genre de situations complexe. Cela ne vous étonnera donc plus que je sois aussi tolérante et ouverte, bien que je ne me mêle pas aux conversations des fanatiques, laissant mon esprit vagabonder, et les laissant éructer autant qu'ils veulent sur leurs théories conservatrices.

Les 28 sacrés sont la famille qui m'a accueillie, aimée, et protégée lors de mon arrivée en Grande Bretagne, et bien que certaines pensées et actes me répugnent, et que je n'hésite désormais plus à me faire entendre, le fait est qu'on ne tourne pas le dos aux gens que l'on aime à cause de divergences d'opinions. Le plus simple, étant de se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne soit pas d'accord, et de passer à autre chose.

Bon, cela dépens, il y a des failles. Regardez Sirius, par exemple. Mais j'ai une ascendance que lui n'a pas. Aucun sang pur, même Black, n'osera me chercher des noises.

Revenons en donc à Molly Prewett, qui est la sœur aînée des jumeaux Fabian et Gideon Prewett (qui ont 5 années de plus que nous, à l'image d'Andromeda). Elle a 10 ans de plus que nous, de la même promotion que Bellatrix. Elle s'est mariée juste après ses études à Arthur, un autre Sang-Pur des 28 sacrés, du côté traître à leurs sang, comme j'aime les appeler pour les embêter. Ils se sont mariés peu après la fin de leurs études, et ont déjà Bill, âgé de 8ans, Charlie, 6ans, et Percy 2ans. Perceval est mon filleul.

Malgré ses gosses, Molly reste une petite femme menue, au visage aimable, aussi rousse que ses frères et son mari, mais qui peut crier extrêmement fort. Elle perd rapidement patience, est une excellente cuisinière, une bonne tenancière de maison, et sait pourtant très bien se battre. Elle adore cuisiner, tricoter… Une vraie mère au foyer, digne de l'éducation et de l'étiquette qu'on lui a inculquée.

Molly a pour tante Lucretia Black et Orion Black (le père des frères), là où Arthur a pour mère Cedrella Black, qui a été reniée pour avoir épousé un traître à son sang de Weasley et qui a pour grand père paternel le pire directeur de Poudlard, comme Sirius et Regulus. Ils sont donc déjà liés par alliance, et Molly est une cousine de Sirius, dont il n'est pas proche suite au déshéritement de la dite mère de Molly.

Vous trouvez tout ceci malsain ? Sachez que toutes les familles de Sang-Pur sont reliées : les Londubat comme les Croupton et d'autres ont des liens de sang et d'alliance avec les Black, ou même les Weasley (et d'autres, une fois de plus). N'oubliez pas que les parents de Sirius sont cousins au second degré. Cela ne devrait donc pas être si dégoûtant que ça pour vous. Après tout, à force de courir après la pureté du sang tout en restant sur un archipel comme la Grande-Bretagne, il ne reste plus grand chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Maintenant que vous êtes prêts à rendre votre repas et que le point arbre généalogique est passé, passons à autre chose et revenons à la lettre de mon amie d'enfance et surtout, son fichu hibou qui ne tient plus sur ses pattes.

-qui est-ce ? demande Sirius.

-Arthur. Apparemment, Molly se sent seule et voudrait que je repasse la voir, je soupire. Son terme arrive début avril. Pendant nos vacances, alors elle voudrait me présenter sa nouvelle progéniture. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les 3 autres.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, encore en cloque, lâche Potter, rêveur, également proche ami d'enfance des Weasley, Prewett et Londubat (bien qu'il soit le seul 28 sacré que je n'ai jamais côtoyé avec mon père, du côté 'traîtres à leur sang')

-De jumeaux, rappelle Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

-A croire qu'Arthur compte monter sa propre équipe de Quidditch ! je rigole

-Il n'en est pas loin, s'esclaffe Frank, amusé.

-C'est une idée de génie ! s'écrie Potter.

-Oublie James, le coupe Lily.

-Comment se fait-il que James et toi ne vous soyez jamais côtoyés, enfants ? me demande soudainement Alice avec un air interrogateur.

-Quoi ?

-Ben tu es proche des Weasley, des Londubat et des Prewett, et lui aussi, pourtant vous ne vous êtes jamais côtoyés par le passé, remarque Alice.

-Parce qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, affirme Potter.

-Parce que Merlin a voulu m'éviter de mourir d'agacement avant mon entrée à l'école, je me moque.

Excellente question n'est-ce pas ?

Hé bien, mon père ne connaissait pas les Potter. C'est aussi simple que ça. En même temps, on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde ! Fin de l'histoire.

Nous finissons notre déjeuner et partons donc profiter de ce début de mois de mars avant le match de l'après-midi.

Nous retrouvons le quatuor de Poufsouffle sous le chêne près du lac, et avons alors l'occasion de nous retrouver toutes ensemble. Il faut dire qu'entre les devoirs de Préfète en chef de Lily, nos entraînements de Quidditch à moi, Marlène et Dorcas, le magazine de Poudlard pour Mary, et les différents couples, sans compter les devoirs et révisions d'ASPICS, c'est très compliqué de nous retrouver. Même pendant les répétitions de la pièce, tellement occupées par nos directives et nos actions, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Bien que le simple fait d'être réunies nous fasse du bien, ces derniers temps, nous n'avons plus l'insouciance de nous confier sur nos états d'âmes, nos sentiments, notre vie privée… Depuis…

Depuis que mon père est mort, depuis que Lily s'est senti obligée de cafter ma vraie nature. Leurs regards, leur comportement n'a pas changé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu de moi même le courage de Gryffondor de leur avouer. J'ai pu tout raconter à Lily et à Severus car ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Aux Maraudeurs parce je me suis dit que s'ils ont accepté sans juger un loup garou, ils pourraient le faire avec une voyante en partie Velane avec un gène Vampire. Et quand je pense à l'apitoiement et à la crainte de Remus vis à vis des autres, cela m'agace : je suis la preuve, le test, que nos amis ne le rejetteraient jamais.

Et puis, il y a une différence entre le loup garou et moi : si nous subissons tous les deux cela, lui ne se transforme qu'une nuit par mois… Et moi, je serai constamment tentée de dévorer ceux qui s'approchent de trop près de moi. A part si Lily arrive à mettre son idée à exécution.

A midi, nous rentrons dans la Grande Salle et nous petit-déjeunons avant le match. Il n'est que 13h lorsque j'ai fini, alors je m'éclipse vers la bibliothèque afin de terminer un devoir de botanique gênant. En cherchant un livre dans les rayons de l'antre de Lily, j'entends des voix étouffées. Ma curiosité ne me faisant jamais défaut, je m'approche de quelques sections, et tend l'oreille, faisant appel à mon ouïe sur développée. J'entends la conversation, quoiqu'un peu lointaine, et les voix me paraissent floues, mais nettes en même temps.

-Il faut attaquer. Il faut prouver que nous sommes dignes de ses rangs, commence une première voix.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, tu veux faire ça sous le nez de Dumbledore ? s'enquit une deuxième voix

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait d'autant plus grandiose.

-Grindelwald craignait Dumbledore. **Il** en a peur, lui aussi. Nous ne devrions pas le sous-estimer, assure une troisième voix.

-Nous aurons tout le temps de prouver notre soumission dans quelques mois, après…

-Si nous voulons qu'il nous considère différemment, nous devons agir comme **elle** l'avait fait. Être dans ses préférés n'est pas anodin. C'est la gloire assurée !

-Nous ne devrions pas en parler ici, assure la troisième voix.

-Quand a lieu la prochaine réunion ? s'enquit la deuxième voix.

-L…

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement, baguette à la main, vers Rabastan, avec une mine sombre. Il me prend la main et m'attire dans un rayonnage reculé de ma scène d'espionnage. Etant donné qu'il a murmuré, normalement, je ne me suis pas fait remarquer. Au pire, si nous avons été entendu, mes cibles ne savent pas de quoi il s'agissait : nous étions en effet assez éloignés, bien que pas assez pour que nos voix ne soient pas perçues. Mais j'avoue que j'aurai voulu savoir qui c'était, et surtout, surtout, en savoir plus sur cette réunion. Il est évident qu'ils parlaient de Jedusor, de devenir Mangemorts. De qui s'agissait-il ? Ils murmuraient et je n'ai pas reconnu les voix, ce n'était donc pas des personnes dont je suis proche, ce qui me rassure et me conforte dans l'idée que mes amis, bien que Serpentard, ne s'allieraient pas à un tel taré, peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres maisons.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste ? s'agace Rabastan en croisant les bras sur son torse en tapant du pied.

-Je cherchais un livre de botanique, je réponds en songeant au fait que de dos, j'avais l'air de lire intensément une couverture de livre.

-Menteuse.

-Pardon ?

-Je te connais, assure Rabastan, et je sais reconnaître quand tu me mens.

-Tu as peut-être quelque chose à m'avouer ? je hasarde.

Rabastan secoue la tête, tourne vers une étagère, prend un livre et me le tend avant de tourner les talons.

Un livre de botanique. Je jette un coup d'œil au rayon où j'étais précédemment. Celui des animaux fantastiques, mon préféré, avec aucun lien avec la botanique. Je suis grillée on dirait.

Après avoir torché mon devoir de botanique comme il se doit, (étant donné que je me suis torturée pour comprendre le sens de cette conversation et son potentiel lien avec la vue d'Avery et Mulciber dans la forêt) je me dirige rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch, entourée d'Alice, Frank, Emmeline et Hestia, alors que Lily et Mary sont en compagnie des Maraudeurs. En effet, Marlène et Dorcas font partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et ne nous font donc pas le privilège de leur compagnie.

-Dites les filles, 'Cas vous a parlé de son rendez-vous avec Rem ? je demande. Je sais qu'il faut attendre qu'elle en parle sinon elle se replie sur elle même, mais il est déjà passé, non ?

-Hé bien, ils prennent leur temps, lâche vaguement Hestia.

-Tu veux dire que **lui** , prend son temps, et que **elle** , le subit, rectifie hargneusement Emmeline. Ne te méprends pas 'Li, j'adore vraiment Mumus, mais là, son manège me fatigue.

-Do' est un peu désespérée, précise simplement Hestia.

-Merlin, venez nous en aide ! je soupire en fermant les yeux, puis en pressant le pas et en empoignant Remus pour le faire devancer notre petite troupe afin d'avoir une conversation en tête à tête.

-Alisa, qu'est-ce que …

-Tais toi Remus, et écoute-moi. Je suis fatiguée de voir des gens souffrir et s'empêcher de vivre, je dis précipitamment en attirant mon ami à part. Surtout pour de mauvaises raisons. Et, oui c'est ce que c'est ! j'insiste en levant ma paume vers le lycan afin qu'il ne me coupe pas. Ecoute, Dorcas t'aime, tu l'aimes, alors ok, vous prenez votre temps, mais là, ça tourne en rond, et vous finissez par en perdre. Tu as vu comment tout le monde a réagi pour moi, qui serais un monstre à temps plein ? D'autant plus que je suis née comme ça ! Toi, tu as subi et le subit toujours ! Et ça n'arrive qu'une fois par mois. Alors pitié, profite de l'instant présent et saute à l'eau ! D'ici cet été, on pourrait tous être morts à cause de la guerre. Ne vaut-il pas mieux des regrets d'avoir fait, que des remords de s'être abstenu ? Et puis, quelqu'un qui se morfond et qui s'auto flagelle, c'est vraiment ennuyeux

Pendant ma tirade, ou plutôt mon plaidoyer, Remus me regarde avec son air insondable. Une fois que j'ai fini, il me regarde avec un sourire amusé, tandis que je secoue la tête, exaspérée.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi mignon que tu le crois de t'apitoyer et de te faire passer pour un martyre.

-Dit celle qui ne voulait rien dévoiler, se moque-t-il.

-Rem, par Merlin…

-Très bien, cède le Lupin, je… comment dit-on ? je conclurai, si ça peut te faire plaisir. De toutes façons, tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux.

Son rire discret n'est là que pour cacher sa gêne.

-Mon cher ami, dis-je en me saisissant du bras du jeune homme, j'ai toujours ce que je veux, et sache qu'il s'agit de ton plaisir et non du miens. Et puis Dorcas n'est pas Potter ou Sirius… A force d'attendre, elle va finir par en avoir marre du mystérieux et inaccessible Remus Lupin. Tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal n'est-ce pas ? Parce que les sentiments sont forts, mais pas indestructibles ni acquis alors donne le bénéfice du doute, pour changer ! Même moi je l'ai fait : confiance. Et puis, nous avions un accord à l'anniversaire de Sirius ! Si je me lance, tu fais le premier pas !

-Je te trouverai un super cadeau pour me faire pardonner alors ! Et puis, mieux vaut tard que jamais ?

-Quel cliché ! je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel alors que nous franchissons les portes du terrain.

Nous gravissons les marches jusqu'aux gradins rouge et or, Lily est installée avec Potter, Mary, et Peter, alors que Remus et moi nous installons devant eux avec Frank, Alice, et Sirius.

Sirius et Potter semblent regarder quelque chose avidement sur la Gazette du Sorcier, mais de là où je suis, je ne vois que le titre des petites annonces. Ainsi qu'un journal moldu.

Etrange s'il en est.

On voit les équipes arriver sur le terrain.

Poufsouffle-Serpentard, autant dire que ça va donner !

D'un côté, on a les batteurs Carrow et Nott, les poursuiveurs, Mulciber, Avery et Rab, l'attrapeur Regulus, et Rosier en Gardien et capitaine.

De l'autre côté, on a Dorcas, Marlène et Edgar Bones en poursuiveurs, Ashley Maverick (une grande fille avec une sacrée force) et Ethan Reed en batteurs, Christopher Stebbins en gardien, et l'attrapeur Dedalus Diggle (qui traîne toujours avec Edgar).

Edgar, le capitaine, broie visiblement la main de Rosier. J'adore Edgar, il sait que Rosier et moi on se déteste, alors il a aussi décidé de le détester, même s'il n'en connaît pas la raison. Si ça, ce n'est pas la loyauté de Poufsouffle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !

-Le match commence ! s'écrie Glenda Chittock. Meadowes s'empare rapidement du souafle et elle est suivie de McKinnon et Bones en formation d'attaque en faucon. Oh ! Merlin tuez moi, cet idiot de Mulciber vient de faire une hochequeue en saisissant la queue du balai de Meadowes qui manque de tomber, se ressaisit avec toute l'élégance qui la caractérise mais perd le souffle… Récupéré par Bones ! Attention ! Non mais quelqu'un explique à cet abruti de Carrow que le tranchefoule est une faute ! MADAME BIBINE ! IL A BALANCÉ UN COGNARD A LA FOULE ! ARRÊT DE JEU ! Tout le monde retourne au milieu et le souafle est de nouveau lancé ! Lestrange, le moins débile des serpents, en profite pour récupérer le souafle talonné par McKinnon… Hé ! Nott fait du coudoyage à Maverick ! Comment ça vous n'avez pas vu ? il la colle et lui donne des coups de coudes alors que le Cognard vient vers elle quand même ! Changez vos lunettes Madame Bibine !

-Miss Chittock, s'il vous plaît ! s'offusque McGonagall.

-Très bien, professeur. Alors, Lestrange entame une feinte de Porskoff, pour les non nantis : il vole en chandelle pour bluffer nos super blaireaux, en vain ! Bones intercepte le Souafle, mais Avery le récupère, tout en continuant vers les buts de Stebbins et il marque … FAUTE ! IL AVAIT TOUJOURS LA MAIN SUR LE SOUAFLE LA ! C'EST DU POGNENSAC ! Je vous jure professeur, tout le monde l'a vu ! Bref. 10-0 en faveur de Serpentard. Faudrait que le commentateur puisse servir d'arbitre de secours, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! La charge de Chelmodiston par Meadowes qui saute de son balais suivi d'un salto vers les but et MARQUE ! C'est Graves qui lui a appris ça ? D'ailleurs, c'est toujours Graves ou on doit l'appeler par son vrai patronyme, personne ne m'a rien dit !

-Miss Chittock ! s'agace McGonagall.

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur. Beau double huit de Rosier qui a serpenté très vite entre les trois anneaux pour repousser le souafle suite à un penalty de Bones, sauf que les jaunes et bronze égalisent ! ça promet comme match ! ATTENTION DIGGLE ! quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas la première fois que Carrow balance sa batte à un autre joueur de dos, et sans attrapeur, c'est pas du jeu ! De rien Bones, tu m'inviteras à boire une bierraubeurre à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard ! ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-GLENDA ! s'écrie Flitwick de sa toute petite voix fluette.

-D'accord d'accord. Oh lala ! Passe arrière de McKinnon à Bones tandis que Rosier se jette sur le mauvais anneau ! Bien fait ! 20 à 10 pour nous ! Enfin, pour les Poufsouffle ! Feinte de Wronski de Black ! Franchement Diggle, t'es nul, mais il se rattrape à temps ! Mon héros ! Bon alors de leur côté, on a une petite Fourberie de Finbourg par Mulciber qui lance le souafle en l'air puis tente de marquer en tapant dedans avec son balai, mais il se foire et Stebbins le rejette d'un merveilleux coup de pied ! Réception du souafle par Meadowes qui évite une défense en double batte des serpentard qui finalement travaillent ensemble !

-Dorcas joue vraiment bien non ? je demande à Remus en me penchant à son oreille.

-C'est mieux qu'un ballet, affirme Remus admiratif.

-Morgane soit louée ! s'écrie Chittock, hystérique. Mais Meadowes l'évite et passe arrière à McKinnon qui subit une pince de Parkin par les deux affreux qui l'encadrent alors que Lestrange lui fonce dessus ! McKinnon entame un piqué pour l'éviter et remonte après avoir lancé le souafle à Bones qui se foire et le laisse à Avery qui le lâche suite à un talonnage de McKinnon ! Etoile de mer de Rosier qui se met en position horizontale sur son balais plus que par une main et un pied et rattrape le souafle. Ouais, il a eu de la chance si vous voulez mon avis ! Quoi je suis partiale ? Et alors ? Son équipe nous a jeté un cognard quand même ! En plus ils n'arrêtent pas de donner des coups de coudes, et vous voyez là ? un croc-en-manche ! Ils n'arrêtent pas d'accrocher le manche des autres avec le sien pour les faire changer de direction, si ce n'est pas une faute !

-Elle oublie les pique-souafle et les tasse-but, affirme Potter.

-C'est quoi ? demande Mary.

-Les pique souafle c'est quand tu bricoles le souafle, et le tassebut c'est quand plusieurs poursuiveurs entrent dans la surface, explique Sirius.

-Et les boutenchoc aussi.

-C'est quoi ? demande Lily.

-Voler avec l'intention de provoquer une collision, explique Potter.

-Mais l'autre truc là, comment ça s'appelle ? demande Mary.

-Le tacle transylvanien ? s'étonne Peter.

-Oui !

-C'est un faux coup de poing, explique Remus.

-Il y a aussi la pince de Parkin, c'est un peu limite, commente Lily.

-Mais non, quand c'est bien fait c'est de l'art ! je prétexte. Le poursuiveur adverse encerclé change de direction, et en général il a tellement peur de se prendre l'opposant qui lui fonce dessus qu'il lâche le souafle !

-Mouais, c'est violent, boude Mary.

-Tu ne comprends rien, je plaisante tandis qu'elle ouvre les yeux, aussi ronds que des vifs d'or.

\- En parlant de cognard Reed balance le sien vers Black qui filait à toute allure et qui perd le vif des yeux ! Et bah alors, ils sont où les sauvages de Serpentard pour sauver leur joueur vedette ? Non mais je vous jure, ils n'ont pas le sens des priorités ces types ! Bref, trêve de mondanités, Lestrange s'avance comme un fou jusqu'à Stebbins qui n'arrive pas à éviter le… LE vif essaye de fuir comme un filet du diable évite la lumière mais pas besoin d'avoir un optimal en divination pour voir que Black va attraper le vif. NON ! le vif est parti. Une tremblante de Woollongong de Meadowes qui zigzag ce qui perturbe Avery et Mulciber, suivi d'un vol de Speelman par McKinnon qui donne un coup de pied dans le souafle que Lestrange tenait et Diggle semble poursuivre le vif ! ALLEEEEEEEZ ! Non ! Mulciber a fait un pincevif en prenant le vif d'or alors que ce n'est pas son poste ! On remet le jeu au début et un penalty est donné à Bones… QUI MARQUE ! 50 – 30 pour Poufsouffle ! Black effectue une passe de plumpton, soit un écart de trajectoire mais manque de chance il rate le vif car il se prend le Cognard de Reed qui a effectué un beau revers de Cognard ! Non c'est pas tout mais les batteurs de Serpentard servent un peu à rien quand même ! Ils feraient mieux de défendre leur joueur ! OH NON ! AH SI ! Ouiiiii ! Diggle et Black font la course qui aura le vif ? et c'est …. Après 1h30 de jeu acharné et de quelques triches de la part des verts et argent, non, désolée professeur, mais c'est vrai, Serpentard gagne le match 180 à 150 !

-MARLY ATTENTION ! hurle Emmeline

On s'est tous levés d'un coup, tandis que Marlène tombe de son balai, de plusieurs mètres de haut, alors que le coup de sifflet de fin de match a retenti, et qu'ils entamaient tous une descente vers le sol.

Dumbledore se lève d'un bond et lance un sortilège qui amorti la chute de Marlène, désormais inconsciente.

\- Elle s'est prit un cognard après la fin du match ! C'est de la triche ! vocifère Chittock. Faut qu'ils arrêtent d'attaquer tous ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas, surtout qu'ils ont gagné !

-MISS CHITTOCK ! Les cognards étaient déjà dans la malle ! Soyez plus impartiale s'il vous plaît ! s'écrie Flitwick

Tous les profs se jettent sur Marlène et Dumbledore l'emmène à l'infirmerie, tandis que Bibine sépare tant bien que mal Edgar et Rosier sur le point de s'étriper, tandis que Carrow et Nott se marrent tels des macaques, et que Avery et Mulciber ont des regards et sourires carnassiers que j'ai envie de dégommer. Je vois que Rab et Reg regardent en direction de… Wilkes et Travers. Tu m'en diras tant. Ce sont eux qui ont dû lancer un sort pour lancer le cognard oui ! Et ces deux idiots les ont laissés faire ! Je vais les étriper ! Et Severus à côté de Wilkes et Travers. Ca me sert à quoi d'avoir des amis à Serpentard s'ils ne me préviennent pas ? Je suis furieuse !

C'était ça, la conversation que j'ai surprise ? Et une fois de plus, je n'ai pas vu plus loin que le bout de mon nez ! A quoi ça sert, d'être une voyante aux sens ultra développés, si je ne peux pas empêcher les gens auxquels je tiens d'être attaqués ? Je suis furieuse.

En tous cas, ils ont bien mené tout le monde par la baguette.

Il va sérieusement falloir que je me focalise plus sur mes visions. C'est la 3ème fois qu'un élève est attaqué, et qu'on n'a pas de preuves ! Et surtout, il me reste à savoir ce qu'Avery et Mulciber foutaient dans la forêt… Tout un programme !

 _j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience_

 _je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine, mais PEUT ETRE, dans deux !_

 _bisous au caramel !_


	39. Chapter 39

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Pour m'excuser de mon retard, voici un nouveau chapitre cela vous servira de cadeau de Noël en retard.

Après les dernièers évènements peu joyeux, un peu de légèreté dans ce chapitre, et je l'espère, de l'humour!

Sinon, un nouveau chapitre sur "Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort", ma fic durant le Marauders' Era avec les jumeaux Dragonneau, les enfants turbulants du si calme Newt Scamander et Tina Goldstein, oui oui, j'ai osé!

Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

.

Chapitre 39 – Voyage Voyage

-C'est horrible ! s'exclame Lily. Il y a eu un accident dans la classe de potion ! Les Serpentards ont tous été touchés !

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Dedalus Diggle, qui lui, a arrêté les potions

La chance, de même qu'Edgar d'ailleurs !

-Je les ai vus à l'infirmerie. On dirait des myrtilles géantes. C'est hilarant, explique Sirius qui arrive derrière Lily avec Potter. Enfin, je veux dire, c'était vraiment horrible, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil à notre ami, après que Lily les ai foudroyé du regard.

-C'est pour venger Marlène ? devine Frank avec un sourire en coin.

-Exactement ! affirme Potter.

-Pas besoin de s'appeler Merlin pour le deviner, râle Emmeline.

-Ca ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que s'ils s'en prennent à nous, c'est parce que c'est vous qui commencez ? s'agace Lily, les poings sur les hanches.

-Pour leur défense, c'était super drôle, affirme Mary, toute guillerette. Et puis, ils l'ont un peu mérité.

-Avoue que c'est drôle et absolument pas dangereux, fait Potter avec un sourire charmeur

-Merlin, t'es le roi des idiots, tu es Préfet en chef ! Mais je t'aime donc je te pardonne !

-T'as dit quoi ? demandons Potter et moi même d'une même voix, les yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or.

-Attendez, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! s'écrie Lily aussi précipitamment que si un cognard la poursuivait en se cachant le visage. Ça m'a…

-Echappé ? je m'amuse.

C'est d'autant plus amusant qu'elle a rompu son amitié avec Sev par le biais de cette phrase. Cela ne lui a pas échappé puisqu'elle me fusille du regard.

-Quel balai vient de te frapper, Evans ? s'étonne Sirius en regardant tour à tour Lily puis Potter.

-On s'en fiche, elle l'a dit ! s'écrie Potter en serrant Lily, tétanisée, dans ses bras.

-T'es sûr que tu lui as pas donné un philtre d'amour plutôt ? plaisante Frank.

-On va en entendre parler jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, ça je vous le dis, je grogne en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'échange tout l'or de Gringotts pour revenir en arrière, soupire Lily, blasée, en levant les yeux au ciel dans le dos de Potter, qui la serre comme si elle était un filet du diable qui évite la lumière.

Comme je comprends notre rouquine nationale. Et tout ça, c'est encore à cause des maraudeurs.

Voilà, exactement ce qui arrive depuis trois jours (à savoir samedi, dimanche et aujourd'hui, lundi), à chaque fois que dès nous revenons de l'infirmerie pour notre visite à Marlène, nous y retrouvons des Serpentards, victimes de Maraudeurs. Sachant que Marlène sort ce soir, normalement, les farces devraient s'arrêter. Et heureusement, car j'en ai assez de surveiller tout le monde en cas de représailles. A force de tripoter mes amis, ils commencent à me regarder comme si j'avais de la morve de troll sur moi, étant donné que d'ordinaire, je ne suis absolument pas tactile, mais je n'ai aucune vision. Et a force d'essayer de rentrer en contact, même si c'est un choc soi disant « maladroit » (je ne sais pas comment cette excuse peut fonctionner puisque je suis tout sauf maladroite), avec des verts et argent, pour déclencher des visions, en vain, je vais finir par passer pour une idiote qui s'est pris trop de cognards dans la tête. Et je n'ai pas réussi à tirer les verracrasse du nez de Rab, Reg ou Sev, donc pour l'instant, je tire vraiment la gueule et les ignore joyeusement pour leur faire payer ce qui les rend particulièrement maussades. Leur excuse est qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Mouais, comme si j'allais y croire, je commence à me méfier de tout le monde comme de l'éclabouille. Ce n'est pas la première attaque d'élève dans ce château : 2 pour Mary, une pour moi, une pour Marlène, la question est : à qui le tour ?

C'est donc avec mauvaise humeur que je m'en vais vers la foutue bibliothèque, emprunter quelques livres bien ancestraux et bien interdits avec l'autorisation exceptionnelle de Dumby-Chou pour les vacances de révisions. Livres qui me permettront d'une part de réviser mes ASPICS en sortilèges, métamorphoses et DFCM, mais également de préparer mon projet chez les Langues de Plomb. Il me faut un projet plus solide que l'épée de Gryffondor si je veux les bluffer à l'oral du concours d'entrée. J'en profite pour récupérer deux ou trois livres que Dorcas m'a demandés pour son propre examen d'entrée, bien que les siens soient plus classiques. Mon but ? Convertir une incantation de magie fondamentale en sort à la baguette. Oui, j'ai de l'ambition, et je vais réussir à créer ce sort quasiment jamais utilisé même chez les possesseurs de magie fondamentale les plus assidus, en sort de magie classique. Le tout est de trouver le bon champ de travail.

Au moment béni où je sors enfin de cette réserve de malheur après avoir feuilleté tous les grimoires, je crois percevoir quelque chose, place une mèche derrière mon oreille, et tends mon oreille supersonique de vampire.

-C'est bon Black, on a compris, t'as prévu de lui voler sa virginité et de t'en vanter, ne fais pas comme si tu valais mieux que moi.

Non mais il a un de ces toupets le Rosier ! Attendez que je le chope et que je lui lance un sort à cette face de gnome. Oui, il est très beau garçon, et je suis une mauvaise foi, mais je suis très en colère.

-Crois moi ou non, mais ce que tu affirmes est faux. Ce n'est pas un pari. Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille pour un défi, c'est bien trop cruel, et contrairement à toi, je ne le suis pas !

Oh, mais c'est quoi ce stupide sourire niais qui irradie mon visage de niaiserie ? Lancez-moi un cognard que je reprenne mes esprits !

-Elle n'est pas là, tu n'as nullement besoin de faire le beau devant !

Le beau ? Sachant qu'on parle d'un animagus version chien, c'est assez ironique, vous en conviendrez.

-Tu parles de la femme de ma vie là, de ma future femme, et si j'arrive à la faire changer d'avis, de la future mère de mes enfants. Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de la sorte. Je passerai ma vie sans jamais rien faire de charnel si ça me permet de passer juste quelques instants de plus à ses côtés. Et toi, tu es jaloux parce que tu l'as perdue.

10 point pour Gryffondor !

-T'es devenu aussi niais et dégoûtant que Potter, c'est ridicule et pathétique.

Le ton mesquin de Rosier n'a pas de pareil.

-Peut-être, mais c'est le prix du bonheur Rosier, chose que tu ne connaîtras plus maintenant que tu l'as bêtement laissé filé.

-Elle n'a rien de spécial en plus, juste une stupide Velane coincée ! crache Rosier avec une rage à peine contenue

-Tu lui montres le respect qu'elle mérite, est-ce bien clair ? Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle. Tu ne lui parles pas. Tu ne penses pas à elle. Et si je te surprends à poser ton regard sur elle, les doloris, Azkaban et les détraqueurs ne suffiront pas à m'empêcher de me charger de ton cas. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je dis la vérité. Alors ne prends pas ma menace à la légère. Compris ? cingle Sirius avant de, visiblement, tourner les talons.

Alors ça les gars, c'était de la déclaration pure, gratuite, et simple, ou je ne m'y connais pas. Chaque pulsation de son cœur criait à la vérité dure et délicieuse à mes oreilles si sensibles. D'autant plus que nous savons tous que les mâles sont des êtres incroyablement fiers dotés d'un égo surdimensionnés. Méfiante et dubitative de nature, j'ai tellement du mal à croire qu'il ai montré un tel signe de faiblesse en toute connaissance de cause, d'autant plus à un ennemi, et cela sans raisons… Il avait un milliard de répliques ou d'actions à la place, et il a juste…

Oui, je me pince le bras, et je ne rêve pas, c'est donc bien la réalité.

Je sors définitivement de la réserve, montre mes livres et mon billet d'autorisation à l'horrible harpie et maître des lieux, j'ai nommé Pince, et croise Sirius à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Doucement, je lui tire la main, le fait tourner vers moi, y entrelace doucement mes doigts, l'autre main se faufilant dans ses cheveux soyeux, et mes lèvres s'abattent tendrement sur les siennes, avant que sa langue ne se mette à flirter, puis à entamer une valse fulgurante avec la mienne, faisant imploser mon cœur en milles morceaux avant de laisser s'épandre une douce chaleur dans tout mon être.

A bout de force et de souffle, au prix de quelques minutes de musculation faciale (je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot poli pour le dire), nous nous séparons. Sirius pose doucement son front sur le miens tout en frottant gentiment son nez au miens, un sourire satisfait (que j'aimerai bien lui arracher immédiatement) collé aux lèvres, lesquelles ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes, ce qui me permet d'apprécier son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

-Et c'était en quel honneur ? murmure-t-il, sa main posée sur ma hanche, jouant négligemment avec ma jupe plissée d'écolière.

-Une pulsion du moment, je soupire en plantant mon regard bleuté dans le sien perlé.

-J'apprécierai ce genre d'élans plus régulièrement, au cas ou ça t'intéresse.

-Tais toi, _crétin_.

-J'aime bien que tu m'insultes en russe, c'est assez sexy, m'avoue-t-il avec un air charmeur

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément prenant le parti de « l'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris » et nous nous éloignons, lui enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules et me collant contre son corps musclés, tandis que nous avançons vers l'appartement des Préfets en Chef afin de préparer nos affaires pour nos deux semaines de vacances d'avril.

En effet, nous allons tous résider dans un lieu tenu secret, les candidats à l'ordre très secret et prisé du Phénix de Dumbledore et moi même. Le fait qu'il recrute directement dans son école n'est pas anodin, mais je lui ai soumis les meilleures recrues bien qu'il ai vérifié leurs dossiers et leurs historiques personnels avant de me laisser son aval pour leur proposer, et ils ont bien sûr tous dit oui.

Donc, apparemment, nous allons tous cohabiter deux semaines et être testés par les membres actuels, et si nous ne leur plaisons pas, ça sera oubliettes, et paf, comme si on ne nous avait jamais parlé de cet Ordre.

Bien sûr, vue que je compte profiter de l'ordre et de ses ressources pour venger ma famille, il est hors de question que je me fasse virer. De vieux compte à rendre. Hope participera à cette fameuse épopée, bien que non membre officiel de l'ordre. Après tout, elle est ma cousine et ma gardienne.

Parce que mon anniversaire tombe pendant ces deux semaines de révisions/vacances et que très clairement, je suis sensée mourir. Bon, je suis aussi sensée revenir à moi en tant que tiers vampire, mais on ne va pas en faire toute une mandragore, même si Lily se lance corps et âmes dans sa nouvelle mission : neutraliser mon gène vampire. Mouais, pas sûre que ça fonctionne, entre nous.

En cette très belle après-midi du 27 mars, anniversaire de ce cher Potter, nous nous retrouvons tous autour du lac pour profiter de la chaleur annonçant le printemps tant attendu.

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup cogité, me susurre Lily à mes oreilles.

-A quel sujet ma douce ? Mon gène ?

-Non, a propos des garçons et de leurs soirées, une fois par mois…

-Tu te fais des idées ! j'assène en balayant la conversation d'un geste de main vif, lasse de devoir perpétuellement mentir à ma meilleure amie.

-Mais entre les théories de Severus en 5ème année, les disparitions mensuelles, les escapades des garçons… J'ai fait des recherches tu sais. Ca concorde. L'un d'eux est un loup-garou !

-Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore accueillerait un loup-garou dans son école ?

-Il a accueilli une Velane-Vampire qui descend d'un mage noir !

Elle marque un point. Elle est bien trop intelligente, cette rouquine.

-Et toutes ces cicatrices, c'est parce qu'il se fait du mal à lui même ? persiste Lily.

-Qui ça ?

-C'est Remus, n'est-ce pas ? insiste Lily. Ca ne peut être que lui ! Ca explique pourquoi il rejette Dorcas comme il le fait. Il a tort, il le sait n'est-ce pas ?

-Les Maraudeurs et moi passons notre vie à lui dire que dans notre groupe un peu trop élargi ces derniers mois, il n'y a personne qui le rejetterai à cause de ça. Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-Je vais aller lui parler, déclare Lily en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi.

Lily s'agenouille près de Remus et lui intime de venir avec elle. Suite à quoi la rouquine nous entraîne à part à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, où nous avons souvent cours de SCM.

Lily nous fait face, à Remus et moi, et commence à lui expliquer toutes ses tergiversassions : le lien qui soude 4 garçons que tout oppose, les sorties mensuelles d'un groupe d'adolescents 3 nuits d'affilée par mois alors qu'il y a le week-end pour ça, la gaffe de Peter, le fait que personne ne peut être malade tous les mois pendant des années, le fait que cela coïncide avec la pleine lune, les recherches qu'elle a fait en 5ème année, puis cette année au sujet de la lycanthropie qui lui ont confirmé ses doutes, le fait qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de garder une distance avec les autres, ses cicatrices…

-Je ne sais pas si James te l'a dit ou non, Lily, mais…

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire Remus. Mais j'ai trouvé toute seule, comme une grande. Honnêtement, j'ai beau être brillante, mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que vous disparaissez tous les 4 à chaque pleine lune. Sans compter les gaffes de Peter auprès de Mary…

-Et tu…

-Vous allez à un club libertin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'y a que toi pour plaisanter sur un sujet tel que celui là, Lils.

-Je m'en fiche complètement, Rem'. Tu es toujours mon ami. Tu es toujours toi. Comme Alisa, d'ailleurs. Et tout le monde au bord de ce lac, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, sera d'accord avec moi ! ajoute-t-elle en faisant un signe vers nos camarades qui éclatent de rire sous les pitreries de Potter et Sirius.

-Donc tu sais…

Remus a l'air le plus misérable et penaud de la Terre. Salazar, assurez moi que je ne suis pas ainsi quant à ma condition vélane et ma nature vampirique, ou je me jette dans un câlin avec le calamar géant.

-A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de faire cracher le morceau à Sirius, James ou Alisa, ils devenaient mystérieux, évasifs, avec de bonnes excuses, mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te le demander. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Remus semble hésiter un instant et se passant un main dans la nuque. Je lui fais un signe de tête afin de l'inciter à se jeter à l'eau.

Lily n'est tout de même pas un feudeymon !

-J'avais peur. Vous êtes comme une famille et j'ai cru que tu serais dégoutée si tu le savais… lâche Remus en baissant son regard vers ses pieds

-Remus, je te connais, tu es l'une des plus gentilles personnes que je connaisse.

-Ca m'a déjà rendu fou que James, Sirius et Peter risquent tout. Je ne veux blesser personne Lily. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais.

-Je sais Remus, mais arrête de t'en vouloir. Et laisse les gens s'occuper de toi.

Lily se saisit des mains de Remus et le prend dans ses bras. On voit tout de suite à quel point il peut être reconnaissant et rassuré d'avoir de si bons amis.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à le cacher aux personnes qui te sont proches, tu le sais ça ? lui murmure Lily

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Et puis, après 6 ans, on en vient forcément à se poser des questions sur vos surnoms, et désolée de te le dire, ils ne sont pas compliqués à percer à jour, je déclare de manière théâtrale.

Nous faisons alors demi tour et retournons vers nos amis après un regard complice, continuer la fête pour Potter.

Le lendemain étant un samedi et le jour de nos vacances et surtout, celui où nous partons en vacances, tous ensemble.

Ou en camp de travail, cela dépens du point de vue.

Nous dépassons les grilles de l'école pour rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard, sa gare, mais surtout le Poudlard Express dans lequel nous prenons place avec les autres élèves qui quittent l'école de sorcellerie pour ces deux semaines de révisions.

Une fois arrivés à Kings Cross, nous devons attendre comme des crétins que le quai 9 ¾ soit entièrement déserté, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, a attiré l'intérêt de certains de nos camarades Poudlardiens. Evidemment, nous jouons le jeu des amis qui ont du mal à se séparer, plaisantant et riant en ignorant superbement les regards étonnés ou curieux des autres élèves désormais en vacances.

Une fois seuls face au Poudlard Express, 3 POP sonores se font entendre derrière nous et nous sommes rameutés par les frères Prewett (5ans nos aînés, je vous le rappelle) et Surgis Podmore, un charmant et grand homme blond paille aux yeux noirs rieurs qui a 3 ans de plus que nous et qui fut également à Gryffondor.

Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a vraiment eu que moi pour chercher des alliés ailleurs que dans la maison du courage, ce que je trouve particulièrement stupide de la part de nos aînés. C'est presque de la ségrégation, notons le bien quelque part pour le réutiliser à bon escient.

Ils nous accompagnent alors à l'espace Portoloin où ils nous dispersent en groupe de 3 ou 4 afin de nous emmener dans le lieu de révisions/formation.

-Franchement, on pouvait faire difficilement plus discret, râle Frank.

-On aurait très bien pu prendre le réseau de cheminette du directeur ! enchaîne Benjy.

-Taisez-vous les gosses, plaisante Fabian.

-Ca va être l'heure de partir, annonce Gideon.

Les Portoloin, de vieux livres déchiquetés qui ont donné des hauts le cœur à Lily et Remus, nos intellos préférés, commencent à vrombir, vibrer et siffler. Nous les touchons alors et sommes alors transportés au point de rassemblement.

Autant j'ai l'habitude du transplanage d'escorte qui ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, autant j'ai une sainte horreur des Portoloins. Il m'arrive même d'en faire des crises de nerfs, et en posant gracieusement mais lourdement mes pieds sur la nouvelle Terre, je vois plusieurs de mes amis vomir ou hurler comme des harpies en furie.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUCAN ?

Nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement, le silence s'étant installé instantanément et faisons désormais face à un grand homme dont le visage et probablement le corps, est parcouru de diverses cicatrices preuves que sa traque des Mages Noirs n'a pas été vaine. La moitié de son visage rond est cabossé par les années de duels contre la magie la plus obscure de notre monde. Il avance vers nous, l'air mauvais, en boitant. A priori, si ses deux jambes sont intactes, on peut penser que quelques combats de plus et il perdra 2 ou 3 membres au passage. Il a une longue crinière grise très sombre et deux yeux vert d'eau perçants comme ceux de Dumbledore (qui pour leur part sont d'un bleu extrêmement clair), et qui semblent sonder votre âme. Sa voix ressemble à un grognement et les lèvres dont s'échappent les dits grognements ressemblent à une des vilaines entailles qui ornent son visage. Il est franchement, un peu flippant, ce mec.

-Je le connais de nom ! Il paraît qu'il a rempli la moitié d'Azkaban et qu'il ne compte pas s'arrêter là ! s'écrie Edgar, devenu excité comme une puce.

-Comment tu sais ça ? couine Peter. T'es sûr que ce n'est pas un méchant ?

-C'est ma sœur, Amélia, qui m'en a parlé. Il lui donne la plus grosse partie de son travail, c'est un puissant sorcier, tu sais ! s'exclame Edgar.

Le dit Alastor Maugrey, le plus grand Auror de son temps, fait encore quelques pas de son pas claudiquant avant de bousculer sans gêne les jumeaux Prewett, le jeune Sturgis ayant déjà fait un bon de côté pour le laisser passer.

C'est ça, vos recrues ? bougonne l'auror en nous balayant d'un regard méprisant.

-On les a un peu connus à l'école, ils sont tous brillants, avec des dons particuliers et une bonne mentalité, affirme Gideon en se massant l'épaule choquée par Maugrey

-Et Dumbledore affirme que ce sont les meilleurs de leur promotion, renchérit Fabian.

-Des gamins, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! tempête le vieil homme.

-Vous en étiez un lorsque vous avez commencé ! s'insurge Potter avec hargne

Maugrey le jauge du regard avec un air mauvais et condescendant (très puriste, si vous voulez mon avis), avant de se détourner de lui en fusillant du regard Sturgis, qui est resté en arrière, satisfait d'avoir évité les coups de son formateur.

-T'es le fils Potter toi. Ton père a raison, t'as une sacrée grande bouche, constate l'auror avec humeur.

-On n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, prévient (soi disant) dangereusement Potter. On est venus pour aider, pas pour se faire insulter.

-Bien bien, grommelle Maugrey avant de nous tourner le dos. Suivez-nous ! ET VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

-Pire que Pince, il veut la discrétion mais c'est lui qui rameute tous les hippogriffes du coin, je râle à l'adresse d'Emmeline et Dorcas qui regardent d'un mauvais œil le dos de l'homme.

-Je t'ai entendue gamine ! s'écrie Maugrey. Avancez, et en silence.

-Quoi ? je demande alors que les garçons de Serdaigle me regardent avec un air désolé et désespéré. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende !

Nous avançons à travers la lande en pleine floraison semblable à des draperies pourpres, or, d'un blanc immaculé ou de divers tons de bleu et de verts, entre le ciel et la mer. Les bruyères sont soufflées par une fine brise. Elles sont humides et cendrées, et flirtent avec les ajoncs, les hortensias, et d'autres plantes. Le chemin de terre que nous traversons est bordé d'un côté par d'épais buissons touffus et d'arbrisseaux fleuris de petits pissenlits et de marguerites, de l'autre, la mer s'échoue contre les falaises et les monts que nous surplombons. En jetant un coup d'œil en bas, je constate l'immensité des dunes recouvertes en parties de galets, chatouillés par les écumes de vagues indomptables mais plutôt dociles en cette prémisse d'avril. En regardant par dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que tout le monde arrive à suivre le pas de notre randonnée improvisée, je constate que les pâturages ont visiblement été piétinés par des sabots récemment.

-On est où ici ? demande Mary, toujours trop curieuse et à la langue bien pendue. Ca ne ressemble pas à la Grande Bretagne.

-C'est parce qu'on est en petite Bretagne, plaisante Gideon. Le seul endroit en dehors de Poudlard où on peut mettre en sécurité une bande d'adolescents, reste encore en dehors du terrain de jeu favori de Voldemort.

Un frisson traverse une grande partie de notre troupe, ce qui a, comme toujours, le don de prodigieusement m'agacer.

-Et l'endroit où nous allons dispose des mêmes sécurités que Poudlard, Minerva et Albus s'en sont assurés, enchaîne Fabian.

Les mêmes, les mêmes… Ou presque !

-Vous finissez toujours les phrases de l'autre comme un vieux couple ? s'étonne Potter.

-T'es jaloux parce que tu croyais que c'était un truc unique au monde que tu partageais avec Sirius ? se moque Marlène en poussant le dos de Potter qui traîne des pieds et trébuche sur les gravillons devant elle.

-C'est un truc de jumeaux, soupire Sturgis. On s'y fait, à la longue.

Nous marchons encore pendant 30 minutes, comme si le Portoloin ne pouvait pas nous amener plus près, nos bagages rétrécis dans les poches de nos hôtes, jusqu'à arriver au bord de la falaise. Là, les frères Prewett et Podmore nous tendent des bouts de parchemins avec une adresse que nous lisons avant que le parchemin ne brûle. Le QG est sous fidelitas. Le tout s'enchaîne très vite et Maugrey tapote de sa baguette sur un petit portillon de bois bleu mer entouré de hautes et imposantes haies en forme de divers animaux fantastiques (licornes, oiseau tonnerre, phénix) en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Après plusieurs minutes, il ouvre le portillon, nous laisse le précéder, puis refait le même cinéma afin de fermer le passage.

Face à nous, se dresse un immense jardin acclimaté de bambous, de bananiers, de cannas, de bruyères, de camélias, d'hortensias, de rhododendrons, de bruyères, de rosiers, et de clématites. Un immense cottage en vieille pierre et au toit en ardoise, agrémenté de plantes grimpantes et de houblons, est surplombé d'une pergola qui croule sous de lourdes grappes de glycine et de chèvrefeuilles. Tout ce mélange d'odeurs est absolument suave et agréable.

Et tout à coup, ça me frappe…

-Hé mais c'est une des propriétés de mon père !

-Ha ha ! répond Maugrey en nous dépassant, sans se gêner pour bousculer ceux qui restent sur son passage, avant de nous dominer de sa hauteur. C'est toi la fille Grindelwald ?

-Vous pourriez vous adresser à moi avec moins de mépris, d'autant plus qu'on est encore chez moi, j'assène avec mauvaise humeur.

-T'es mineure gamine, pour l'instant t'as hérité de rien, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Alastor, franchement, tente Gideon.

-YOUHOUH, LES GAMINS !

Sur l'énorme terrasse de granite rose qui abrite la pergola en ardoises fleuries, Hope, en short en jean et en débardeur d'été, nous fait de grands signes de la main, l'autre en visière.

-On est où exactement ? s'agace finalement Mary.

-En Bretagne ma chère, côtes du nord ! déclare Maugrey en avançant à grands pas vers Hope. Pour plus de sécurité, ce domaine est soumis au fidelitas, dont Dumbledore est le gardien.

-Et on ne pouvait pas faire ça à mes autres propriétés, je ne sais pas moi, avant, que mon père ne soit sauvagement assassiné par des tarés ? je cingle en foudroyant le large dos de l'Auror.

Pour simple réponse, le susnommé Alastor émet un grognement avec un vague et vulgaire haussement d'épaules.

Merlin, faites qu'on ne passe pas deux semaines avec ce type, l'un de nous va se retrouver en chaire à Dragons, je vous le dis !

-Tu sais, Alastor est peut-être bougon, mais il n'est pas mauvais, me déclare Fabian en me passant un bras autour des épaules.

-Ouais, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un type bon et qui ne juge pas, complète Gideon en se prenant en otage mon autre bras, sous l'œil suspicieux de Sirius.

Franchement, ces vacances ne vont pas être de tout repos, soyons clairs là dessus.

Alors que nous arrivons, Hope se rallonge dans son transat face à la mer et au soleil, une tasse de thé fumante et quelques gâteaux sur la table basse en verre et fer forgé à ses côtés, tapotant un rythme imaginaire de ses pieds.

Alors nous, on va être testés et torturés par un Auror perturbé psychologiquement, et elle, elle est en vacances ? C'est officiel, je déteste ma vie !

-Bon, alors les chambres sont au premier et au deuxième étage, déclare Maugrey après avoir mis un pied sur la pergola.

-Les chambres au fond à gauche du premier et à droite du second sont inoccupables, je coupe d'emblée.

-Et pourquoi ça jeune fille ? s'agace Maugrey sans baisser le regard vers moi.

-Il s'agit de ma chambre et de celle de mes parents, je crache avec tout le dédain dont je peux faire preuve.

-Très bien, consent Maugrey d'un geste de main hautain (je sens que je vais exploser). Vous serez par deux, et par personnes du même sexe, on est là pour travailler, pour se préparer à la guerre, et pas pour vos enfantillages et vos badinages d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones.

-Hey ! s'offusque Mary. Et le respect, vous l'avez perdu dans une de vos fameuses batailles ?

-Franchement Alastor, à défaut de se détendre la journée et d'être dirigés comme des enfants, tu peux au moins les laisser choisir avec qui ils vont dormir, lâche Hope avec un sourire amusé, les bras croisés.

-Elle n'a pas tort, c'est pas une tyrannie ici, enchaîne Fabian.

-Si tu les accules trop, ils vont finir à l'unité des dérangés mentaux à Ste Mangouste, s'amuse Gideon.

-Et toi, Podmore, t'as quelque chose à rajouter ? aboie Maugrey à l'attention de Sturgis.

-Qu'on devrait les laisser faire connaissance avec la casbah et leurs chambres ? propose Sturgis en faisant un pas en arrière sous l'œil accusateur de Maugrey.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ô douce ironie), excusez-moi, dans la fatigue et les rouspètement que nous montons aux étages des chambres. Il y a quelques disputes entre les filles et les garçons concernant qui aura quelle chambre.

L'avantage d'être chez soi, c'est qu'on a déjà sa chambre. Après que tout le monde se soit installé : hormis les couples, Marlène s'est mise avec Dorcas, Hestia avec Emmeline, Benjy avec Caradoc, les frères Prewett, Dedalus avec Remus et Edgar avec Sturgis dans une chambre où le lit a été copié.

Une fois l'invasion finie, il est l'air de rien déjà 18h et on crève clairement la dalle.

Nous descendons donc tous de bonne heure et de meilleure humeur après une bonne douche bien méritée (les chambres ayant tous une salle de bain attenante) vers le spacieux salon accolé à la cuisine, avec pour seule séparation un bar en verre.

La cuisine est toute équipée, digne d'un grand restaurant français avec ses meubles en bois poncés et peint en écru et les murs couleur crème. A côté, le salon possède une immense baie vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse en granit rose et la pergola fleurie, avec vue impressionnante sur la mer. Le salon possède une immense cheminée en granit avec un manteau gravé des mêmes créatures fantastiques que les haies entourant la propriété. Face à l'âtre, se trouvent un immense canapé entouré de deux fauteuils, tout en tissu dans les tons noirs et gris, eux même faisant face à divers poufs de cuir aux couleurs chaudes. Des consoles travaillées sont plaquées aux murs avec des portraits de famille qui devaient être cachés par un sort de dissimulation.

-Hope ! beugle Maugrey. Quand arrivent les autres ?

-J'en sais rien Alastor, râle Hope en rentrant dans le salon

-Mais enfin, nous aurions dû déjà recevoir un hibou ! s'impatiente Maugrey. Il leur ai peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

M'est avis que ce type est paranoïaque.

-Ah tiens, ce n'est pas bête, y a un hibou qui traînait dans le coin, il est allé se planquer dans la volière derrière, se souvient Hope en train de se servir l'apéritif sur le bar.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas lire la lettre ? s'énerve Maugrey.

-Ben, moi je suis plutôt téléphone vois-tu, comme les gens normaux.

Mary, Lily, Emmeline et Remus pouffent de rire. A priori, ça doit avoir un lien avec le truc moldu utilisé pour communiquer.

-Toi là, au lieu de te marrer, fait Maugrey en pointant Remus, va chercher cette stupide chouette.

Tout penaud, Remus se lève et je me précipite pour l'accompagner, étant donné que je suis la seule à connaître les lieux. Comme quoi, ce vieux bonhomme doit vraiment perdre la boule.

«-ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas venue ici ? me demande Remus alors que nous traversons le jardin.

-3 ans je crois.

-Et ça ne te fait pas bizarre ?

-tout dans ma vie est devenu bizarre cette année, alors un peu plus, un peu moins.

-Et ce Maugrey, il est vraiment, hésite Remus en attrapant la lettre tant désirée.

-Bizarre. Oui, ça c'est le mot.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Je crois qu'il n'aime personne, je soupire alors que nous rebroussons chemin

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Remus tend la lettre à Maugrey qui grogne un vague « demain 10h » avant de nous laisser sans un merci ou un au revoir.

Franchement, je lui apprendrai bien le respect à ce type.

Après avoir dîné autour de la grande table qui se situe derrière l'imposant canapé (oui, ma famille a tendance à faire dans la démesure), les garçons débarrassent la table et les jumeaux Prewett nous annoncent l'heure de la picole, la vraie, et pas juste le vin des elfes du repas ou la bieraubeurre de l'apéritif, et ça les gars, ça me plaît, surtout après la catastrophe que fut notre rencontre avec cet enfoiré de Maugrey.

Sauf que voyez-vous, les frères Prewett sont aussi joueurs que les Maraudeurs sont farceurs, et à eux 6, nous nous retrouvons bien vite à faire des jeux de boisson, malgré les réprimandes de Lily-La-Sainte-Nitouche-Parfaite-En-Chef. Comment ai-je fait pour la débrider au nouvel an, cela restera un mystère, mais après quelques supplications larmoyantes, Mary et Marlène arrivent à lui faire changer d'avis.

Clairement, le strip poker version sorcier, le strip tous jeux de carte confondu vraiment, est vite laissé de côté, malgré les plaintes plus qu'argumentées des obsédés qui nous accompagnent et que nous appelons bien trop généreusement 'amis' et 'petits amis'.

-On pourrait jouer à action ou vérité ! s'écrie Mary.

-Oh Seigneur, soupire Lily en barrant ses yeux de sa main.

-Quoi ? ça peut être drôle ! s'offusque Mary.

-Et comment prouver qu'on dit la vérité ? s'énerve Lily, toujours pas décidée.

-Moi ! Je serai l'arbitre ! décide Hope.

-Et comment je te prie ? s'étonne Fabian.

-J'ai une super ouïe vampirique de louve trybride, donc je sais quand quelqu'un ment rien qu'aux battements de son cœur ! explique Hope avec malice.

Et alors là, c'est le Grand N'Importe quoi.

Marlène a dû embrasser Edgar (ce qui, selon moi, a été fait avec beaucoup de cœur), Gideon a fait un bras de fer sorcier avec Caradoc, Benjy et Sturgis ont dû se tenir la main pendant 5 minutes (ce qui a dû être les 5 minutes les plus longues de leur existence vue leur air dégoûté), Dorcas a dû embrasser Emmeline (vue la dignité de l'éducation de ces deux filles, autant vous dire que ça a été compliqué à faire), Mary a dû boire cul sec du Whisky Pur Feu qui ne lui a jamais réussi tout en récitant l'alphabet à l'envers, Alice a dû faire une macarena (a priori, c'est une danse moldue), Sirius a dû parler avec l'accent Russe pendant 10 minutes (ce qui était tout de même très drôle), j'ai dû déblatérer toutes les insultes que je connais en Gobelgabil (ce qui, accordons nous bien, est très imagé et intelligent), James a dû masser les épaules de Sturgis, Hestia a dû regarder dans les yeux Peter en lui disant qu'il était craquant, Remus a dû chanter 'O happy Days', Sirius et James ont dû se draguer comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ce qui fut particulièrement drôle, Lily a dû imiter le cri d'un Troll avec la gestuelle qui va avec (sans perdre de sa splendeur, comme quoi, cette fille est vraiment magnifique), et Peter a dû échanger son tee-shirt avec Edgar (tant que ce n'est pas le caleçon, mais bon, ce que j'en dis moi…), Frank a dû danser un slow avec Emmeline

Après, c'est vraiment parti en vrille.

Peter a dû danser comme un poulet, Benjy a dû mettre un fessé à Marlène, Dorcas a dû se faire dessiner sur la poitrine, Lily a dû respire l'haleine de tout le monde et désigner qui avait la plus mauvaise, James a dû toucher son nez avec sa langue, Alice a dû danser un slow collé serré avec Hestia, laquelle a dû faire une roulade, Marlène a eu les yeux bandés et a dû reconnaître Remus, lequel a dû rester sur les genoux d'Edgar 2 minutes, qui a dû faire en live un cours d'éducation sexuelle a Sturgis en l'imageant avec des gestes, ce dernier a dû garder un glaçon dans son caleçon (je savais qu'on y arriverai), Frank a été bâillonné pendant 5 minutes, Mary a dû mettre ses vêtements à l'envers, Emmeline a dû se déguiser en gnome, Fabian a dû enlever son tee-shirt, son frère a dû enlever son pantalon, Caradoc et James ont dû effectuer la pire chorégraphie de le Terre, et j'ai dû retirer le tee-shirt de Sirius avec les dents, j'ai également dû embrasser le cou de Potter 10 fois, ce qui a été extrêmement embarrassant.

Et les vérités, parlons-en, tiens

-Mary, quel est ton détail favori chez quelqu'un qui t'attire ?

-Ses fesses ! »

Et en plus, elle ose lancer un regard à Sirius qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Allez hop, une tape sur le crâne chacun.

-James, qu'as tu fais de pire à quelqu'un ?

-En 5ème année, et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser.

Sauf que Sturgis et les Prewett n'étaient plus là, donc il a dû raconter la pire honte de Severus. J'ai bu mon verre d'une traite. C'était vraiment nul comme question.

-Les gars, d'où viens le surnom Lunard ?

-A cause d'un action ou vérité, Remus a dû nous montrer ses fesses, et c'est resté ! C'était magique !

La palme du meilleur menteur est décernée à Peter. Vraiment imaginatif ce garçon. Remus est désormais couleur pivoine qui va bien avec ses yeux ambrés.

Et cela, mes amis, était du sarcasme.

-Benjy, ta pire expérience sexuelle !

-Dans un placard de Poudlard, une araignée s'est incrustée à la fête. C'était vraiment gênant.

OH MERLIN, MORGANE ET CETTE FOUTUE VIVIANE, MARY EST DEVENUE CRAMOISIE ! La question restera, qui Mary ne s'est pas tapé ?

-Remus, aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

-Oui, et je refuse d'en dire plus.

Il n'est plus pivoine, il est tous les tons de rouge, et Dorcas l'a rejoint au club. C'est teeeeeellement mignon.

J'ai bien du mal à retenir mon air dégoûté.

-Alice, qui aimerais-tu être ?

-Moldubec !

-Quoi, cette frapadingue ? s'étonne Gideon.

-Notre sœur ne jure que par elle, soupire Fabian.

Je confirme, cette nouvelle starlette a l'air un peu tarée. Mais la célébrité ne sied pas à tout le monde.

-Frank, as-tu déjà fantasmé sur un prof ?

-MCGO ! s'écrient James et Sirius en cœur.

-Heu …. Ben en fait… bégaie Frank.

-Oh Merlin, t'as été attiré par ma cousine ? je m'offusque.

-Frank ! s'écrie Alice.

-Mais c'était juste au début.

-Chérie, je suis Velane, ça arrive tout le temps., la rassure Hope en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Ce fut la dispute la plus ridicule de l'histoire de la dispute.

-Edgar, donne un défaut de Caradoc.

-Quand il commence à parler, on ne peut plus en placer une.

-Hé !

En même temps, c'est un peu vrai.

-Caradoc, qui est la plus belle dans cette salle ?

-Alisa !

-Me regardez pas comme ça, je m'agace, j'ai du sang Velane au cas où vous auriez oublié.

Qu'on se le dise, parfois, mes amis m'exaspèrent. Je ne suis tout de même pas un perroquet !

-Marlène, si tu devais sortir avec quelqu'un ici, avec qui le ferais-tu ?

-Probablement Benjy

Vu le baiser qu'ils ont échangé, cela n'étonnera personne.

-Sirius, as-tu trompé Alisa.

\- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE.

Pour une fois, on aura été d'accord sur quelque chose, et de manière totalement spontanée. Si ce n'est pas dégoulinant de niaiserie.

-Hestia, as-tu déjà vu tes parents nus ?

-Non !

Que quelqu'un empêche Mary de jouer, je vous en supplie

-Emmeline, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ici ?

-Tu veux dire à part Cass toute à l'heure ? Non !

Et je suis sûre qu'elle ne serait pas contre se faire le petit Sturgis. Moi j'dis ça... Faut voir les regards qu'ils se lancent depuis le début de la soirée.

-Fabian, aimerais-tu embrasser quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

-Peut-être.

Quoi, ma cousine ? T'es sérieux mec ?

-Peter as-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'illégal ?

-Oui, dans un placard de l'école

Comment éviter de parler de sa condition d'animagus grâce à sa copine à la libido exacerbée ?

-Gideon, si tu étais homo, qui serait le plus séduisant ?

-Mon frère !

Ils ne sont pas du tout imbus d'eux-mêmes pour des jumeaux parfaits. Cela dit, c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal.

Ne me jugez pas, j'ai des yeux, c'est fait pour regarder.

-Sturgis, dis nous deux personnes que tu détestes

-Lucius Malfoy et Augustus Rookwood, car ils passaient leur vie à pourrir la notre.

Mes amis sont adorables, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse.

-Dorcas, quelle est ta plus grande honte ?

-Vous m'avez obligée à embrasser une copine !

Vue comme ça, moi aussi, je n'aurai pas aimé.

-Lily, quelle est la plus grosse bêtise que tu aies faite ?

\- Céder aux avances de James Potter.

-HÉÉÉÉÉ !

Fou rire de 10 minutes garanti.

-Alisa, quelle est la chose plus stupide que tu aies faite ?

-Sortir avec Sirius Black.

-HÉÉÉÉÉ.

En même temps, ma meilleure amie est un génie, donc je lui pique ses répliques. Et un fou rire en plus, un !

\- Sirius, quel est ton plus grand regret ?

-Celui de ne pas sortir avec Sirius Black, soupire théâtralement Sirius.

-T'inquiètes Patmol, moi aussi je regrette de ne pas sortir avec toi

-Merci Cornedrue, tu es un vrai frère

Ils sont sérieux ? Ils ne sont pas sensés être comme des frères ? Bande d'incestueux petits porcelets !

-Au fait, ça vient d'où, le nom de maraudeur ? demande sérieusement Hope.

-Ca vient du fait que lorsque McGo nous a puni pour la première fois tous les 4, parce que nous avions dépassés le couvre feu, elle nous a dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on arrête de manigancer des farces pendant nos marauderies nocturnes. Alors entre les maniganceurs et les maraudeurs, il n'y avait pas photo ! déclame Potter avec fierté.

-Et si on passait au jeu de la baguette ?

Ras le chaudron de Mary et sa grande langue bien pendue qui ne rate jamais une occasion de la boucler, sauf quand elle a quelqu'un à qui rouler une pelle.

Le jeu de la baguette consiste à faire tourner la baguette. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, la personne qui a tourné et celle sur laquelle elle s'est arrêtée doivent s'isoler pendant 5 minutes, et tout ce qui s'est dit ou fait ne doit jamais sortir de la pièce où ils se sont trouvés.

Vous ne devinerez JAMAIS avec qui je me suis retrouvée. Franchement, faites un effort ! Non toujours pas ? Et moi qui ai usé de mon plus beau sarcasme ! Avec … Avec…

Oui, avec Sirius. Si vous me dites que le hasard fait bien les choses, je vous déglingue.

Je n'aurai pas pu y aller avec une copine ? Non, forcément, il fallait, histoire que ce soit bien gênant, que ça tombe sur Sirius. Mary va voir de quel incendio je me chauffe avec ses idées de jeux stupides. En plus, on n'a pas le droit d'emmener d'alcool, et comme il faut que ce soit une pièce étroite (sinon c'est beaucoup moins drôle), on se retrouve dans la penderie de l'entrée, ou plutôt du vestibule.

Comme, l'air de rien, 5 minutes, ça peut être long. D'instinct, je m'assois par terre, en tailleur, les poignets gisant sur mes genoux, ferme les yeux, et opère une magnifique position du lotus.

Normalement, on est supposés remercier Merlin pour ce qu'il a daigné nous offrir, quant à moi, je préfère lui reprocher les circonstances qui font que je sors avec Sirius Black, que je dois me coltiner ses meilleurs potes, que Alice et Mary me traînent dans les pattes, que les copines de Poufsouffle sont devenues des amies, et que manque de chance, les gars de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle se sont rajoutés à tout ce joyeux bazarre. ON EST BEAUCOUP TROP NOMBREUX comme groupe d'amis, c'est à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Qui ose dire que les Sang Purs ont l'air de connards incestueux après cela ? Ca me fatigue éperdument. Où sont passées les années joyeuses où j'étais asociale, on se le demande.

Au bout d'un long moment qui se sont avérées être de minuscules secondes, Sirius toussote et se laisse choir le long du mur de la penderie face à moi, et se saisit de mes mains.

Franchement, toutes ces niaiseries commencent à me fatiguer. Je ne me reconnais plus, et je n'aime pas ça.

Et puis, doucement, et fort dangereusement à mon goût si vous souhaitez tout savoir, il s'agenouille face à moi et se penche vers mon visage pour fondre sur mes lèvres.

Sale traître !

Il fait chaud et froid en même temps ! J'ai tellement chaud que j'en suffoque, mais j'ai des frissons à intervalles irrégulières, en fonction des frictions de nos langues l'une contre l'autre.

Fébrile et ayant perdu tout sens de réalités, l'esprit divagant et cédant aux désirs de mes hormones et aux pulsions de mon corps, je m'installe trop souplement pour mon taux d'alcoolémie à califourchon sur lui. Il se fige quelques secondes, comme s'il jugeait la situation, qu'il tentait de se raisonner, avant de baisser les armes tout en continuant de m'embrasser passionnément, sans ménagement et avec fougue après que j'ai tiré davantage sur son col pour le rapprocher de moi, comme si interrompre ce moment enchaînerait une catastrophe. Je glisse de manière fluide une main dans ses cheveux avec lesquels je joue, l'autre accrochée au col de son tee-shirt. De son côté, l'une de ses mains passe en toute discrétion sous mon tee-shirt et se colle dans mon dos qu'il serre ardemment contre moi, l'autre effleure et caresse ma cuisse habilement, et monte dangereusement vers le dessous de ma jupe, laissant mes émotions en émoi, totalement excitée, quémandant plus, quand…

-LES CINQ MINUTES SONT FINIES !

Mary et son don pour toujours tout gâcher. Parce qu'avec aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Sirius m'a repoussée vivement en arrière comme s'il venait de se rappeler un truc, une interdiction, une règle enfreinte, comme s'il avait transgressé quelque chose de sacré, et est sorti comme un voleur en bousculant Mary sans ménagement, sans excuses, pour s'installer à l'opposé de ma place dans la salle.

-Y a un problème ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Encore ?

Je me lève et pose mon regard froid et dur vers Mary, qui pourtant ne le mérite pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air de sous entendre que si on se dispute ça serait forcément MA faute ? C'est lui l'abruti congénital, ses parents sont quand même cousins, au deuxième degré certes, mais ça compte forcément !

Autant vous dire que j'ai fini la soirée pire que torchée à enfiler bouteilles sur bouteilles… Vodka Groseille, Rhum Arrangé, Whisky Pur Feu, tout y est passé. Parce que quand il n'y a plus de Vodka, une russe se rabat forcément sur le reste. Surtout en cas de frustration

Alors le dernier souvenir dont je puisse me remémorer avant de tomber dans le coma, c'est Hope qui m'amène dans son lit en lâchant « Franchement, si ce n'était pas ma cousine, je dirai qu'elle ne tient pas l'alcool. Qui l'a énervée pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ? », et presque aussi, Sirius qui baisse les yeux le regard penaud, fuyant le regard de nos camarades.

En attendant, il faudra bien qu'on ai une discussion, mais d'abord : COMAAAAA !

.

La review est mon moyen de paiement. de plus, ma muse apprécie beaucoup le geste. Si ça vous intéresse, ça me met de bonne humeur, et mon chat est donc heureux, même si tout le monde s'en fiche.

J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.

A la prochaine !


	40. Chapter 40

JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUUUUR, POUR VOUS JOUEZ UN MAUVAIS TOUUUUR !

La teaaaaaaaam Rockeeeeet...

Bon ok, veuillez m'excuser cette entrée en matière très... très !

Je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire "je vais poster" et... Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Honte a moi !

C'est la review de SnoozePower qui m'a remis les idées en place! Merci d'ailleurs, autant te dire que sans toi, ça aurait pu traîner encore longtemps... Et Seigneur, j'ai honte de moi !

Bon, pour info, je sèche sur "Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort" et je bosse désormais sur "Les Malheurs de "Sophie", tous deux dans la catégorie Marauders'Era, mais en différent. Pensez à aller y faire un tour si je vous manque trop ici ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous laisse sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre, mais il faut bien passer par des transitions... J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

.

Chapitre 40- Entretien d'embauche

Dimanche, je me lève extrêmement difficilement. Les rayons du soleil percent douloureusement à travers les épais rideaux de tissu bleu foncés. Je m'étire quand …

-Aïe !

-Hope ?

-C'était ma tempe ça ! ça te dirait pas de t'acheter un peu de tendresse ? Comment il fait pour supporter ça, ton mec ?

Pas question de relever la raillerie. Une seule question me taraude…

-Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? je demande en plissant les yeux.

-Je sais que c'est chez toi _Love_ , mais vois-tu, actuellement, nous sommes dans MON lit, dans MA chambre.

Je m'assois dans le lit et balaie la chambre d'un coup d'œil aussi rapide qu'un Nimbus. Ma tête me lance comme si un cognard m'avait prise pour cible et mon estomac me fait souffrir comme si un troupeau de centaures l'avait piétiné.

Je me frotte douloureusement le crâne avec une seule pensée : y a une testicule d'hippogriffe dans mon potage.

Pourquoi, n'a-je pas dormi dans MA chambre, dans MON lit, et surtout, pourquoi mon boyfriend ultra possessif et co-dépendant du sommeil a pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ?

C'est à cet instant que ça me revient comme un frisbee à dents en pleine face.

On était tranquillement en train de passer le temps dans cette stupide penderie, à cause du jeu débile de Mary, en s'embrassant, comme le ferait tout couple d'adolescents aux hormones déséquilibrées… sauf que nous étions dans une position assez suggestive et vue la fuite de Sirius comme s'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie, je me dis qu'il s'est trop laissé aller, l'alcool se faisant (d'ailleurs, moi aussi, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai grandement apprécié). Suivant cette logique, il n'est pas totalement stupide d'énoncer l'hypothèse que lorsque nous avons été interrompu, il s'est senti mal. Surtout lorsqu'on pense aux accusations de Rosier que j'ai surprises dans la bibliothèque avant le départ.

Foutu Rosier, il a vraiment décidé de me gâcher la vie jusqu'au bout.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque ma chère et tendre cousine saute du lit avec une douceur, légèreté et volupté indécentes après la cuite que nous avons prise pour aller se doucher.

Lasse, je me laisse de nouveau tomber dans le lit moelleux et aussi accueillant qu'un nuage. Et je me rendors sans plus de cérémonie.

ENFIN ÇA, c'était avant que mon adorable et délicate cousine décide de me réveiller, elle au pied de mon lit, en train de faire léviter des minuscules plumes sorties d'on ne sait où sous mon petit nez en trompette qui n'avait pourtant, rien demandé.

Calme Alisa, calme, ta cousine est juste une débile congénitale. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un truc de vampire, j'ai une réputation à faire respecter, moi !

-Kesketumveux ?

-Articule, on ne comprends rien ! se moque-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire**? je braille en Scandinave.

- **Que tu bouges ton cul de Velane et que tu ailles nettoyer ta carcasse de sorcière mal léchée !**

 **-Quelle heure ?**

 **-10h !**

 **-DEJA !**

Je me lève d'un bond, me saisit du flacon de potion anti gueule de bois que Hope m'a rapportée, l'avale d'une traite et fonce sous la douche.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit être un truc de vampire de dormir aussi peu. Je veux dire, j'ai dormi que 4h, et Hope sûrement moins.

Vampire, brrrr, rien que ce mot me donne froid. J'ai rien contre mes congénères, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ma mère serait l'enfant d'un vampire et d'une velane de nobles lignées, et j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Ne pouvais-je pas juste être une voyante petite fille du plus Grand Mage Noir de son temps ? Ne pouvais-je pas juste être à moitié velane ? Non, il fallait en plus que Merlin me colle un gène de vampire histoire d'égayer un peu le personnage. Que ma vie peut être fatigante. A la limite, je préférais ne rien savoir, cette époque était si bénie. Non pas que ma vie ai été plus simple, mais elle était moins entachée par la génétique familiale, les oncles et tantes psychopathes à mi temps, la cousine folle et débordant de joie de vivre, et la petite moi épuisée par tout ce cirque. Alors si prochainement, je me fais EN PLUS, mordre par un foutu loup-garou, je jure que je m'empale moi même le cœur. Ca suffit les conneries des êtres et créatures magiques. A croire que je suis tombée sur une famille de chercheurs fous qui ont fait des tests en mélangeant sur plusieurs générations différentes espèces pour voir le résultat ! Et lorsqu'on voit ma cousine ou moi on peut se dire… Qu'ils ont plutôt pas trop foiré, cela va sans dire, mais tout de même !

J'enfile un short blanc et un tee-shirt bleu nuit ample et court dont les manches me tombent sur les épaule et en sortant de la chambre de Hope, je me trouve face à la mienne. Ou en l'occurrence celle de Sirius.

Il est peut-être temps de tirer les choses au clair. Il n'a peut-être pas fini sa nuit. Oh et puis, je m'en fiche !

Sans songer un seul instant à frapper à la porte, après tout, c'est encore de ma chambre qu'il s'agit, j'entre et fait face au susnommé alors qu'il sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son torse, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon tombant négligemment sur sa taille. Et à ma vue, je le vois avaler sa salive avec difficulté.

-Mal dormi ? j'assène calmement, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-Pas dormi, grogne-t-il.

-On pourrait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

J'ai asséné ça avec froideur et hauteur et il faut bien avouer que c'est bien injuste, le pauvre. Il s'assit sur mon lit et m'observe, le regard vitreux.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Sur le moment je me suis laissé dépasser par les événements. Et je n'aurai pas dû. Pas avec toi.

Je soupire exagérément et m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Ecoute, c'est pas un drame, d'accord ? On s'est laissé portés sur le moment, l'alcool n'a pas aidé et…

-Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'énerve-t-il en se levant et en faisant les 100 pas devant moi avec de grands gestes non calibrés, à l'image de la fureur qu'il a contre lui-même. Je ne profite pas des filles, je ne les force pas, je n'abuse pas des moments de faiblesse ! surtout pas toi ! Avec toi c'est différent et… Je suis pas un … un …

Lasse de ses bégaiements, je me pose devant lui et prends ses mains qu'il faisait gesticuler dans tous les sens en désordre.

-Je sais. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu imagines sans peine que si j'avais voulu, je t'aurai arrêté immédiatement. Au moment même ou ça m'aurait paru trop indécent.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? D'être allé trop … trop loin ? Parce que si Mary n'était pas rentrée, je …

Je secoue doucement la tête, laissant des mèches rebelles voler autour de ma tête.

-Sirius, stop, s'il te plaît, tu te fais du mal pour rien, je l'arrête en relevant son visage scrutant jusque là fixement le sol, vers moi. On était peut-être dans une situation compromettante mais il n'y a rien eu de mal.

-Mais si…

-Hé bien on ne le saura jamais ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il n'y a pas décapitation d'hippogriffe dégénéré non plus !

-Tu as du mal à te rendre compte de l'effet que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? s'étonne-t-il, l'air terriblement sérieux

Je recule d'un pas, légèrement décontennacée.

-Plait-il ? je demande interloquée en reprenant contenance.

-Tu sais que tu as un effet mais tu ne te rends pas compte que ça … ça peut rendre facilement fou… complétement dingue, même

-T'insinues quoi au juste, que c'est de ma faute ? je réplique, en rogne, les poings sur les hanches.

-Non, sûrement pas ! C'est juste que tu me déculpabilises, mais ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que c'est très compliqué de garder le contrôle, et hier, j'ai baissé ma garde et…

-Tu fais dans l'apitoiement de soi-même comme Remus maintenant ? je me moque doucement.

Non parce que ce n'est pas une maladie, mais Remus nous l'a tous refilé sa bouse de dragon de martyre à deux noises ! Même à moi, c'est vous dire !

-Certainement pas ! réplique-t-il directement, faussement horrifié.

-Alors, par Merlin, arrête. De toutes façons, si tu avais été insistant ou si je n'avais pas donné mon aval, je t'aurai lancé un sort ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais atteint ma petite culotte de force non plus ! C'est juste une stupide cuisse, un petit bout de peau de rien du tout ! Et ça fait des mois qu'on se fréquente ! Ou alors je suis la plus dégoûtante des Velanes ?

-N'importe quoi ! s'offusque-t-il, blême en croisant les bras, désormais agacé. Je préfère juste ne pas aller trop vite, et me retenir…

-Arrête de pleurnicher, cela ne sied pas à ton rang, j'ironise en imitant l'air pincé des matriarches de sang pur.

Sa douce génitrice gagnant le palmarès.

Il me regarde doucement avec un sourire narquois collé sur le visage et je me mets gentiment sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-Et maintenant habille toi en vitesse et rejoins-nous pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai une faim de dragon !

Bon ben voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement !

Je dévale les escaliers telle une fée et débarque dans ma cuisine parfaite, baguette en main, pour entamer la préparation du petit déjeuner : crêpes, pancakes, gaufres, toasts grillés, diverses confiture, ce sera un parfait petit déjeuner continental, n'en déplaise à mes amis britanniques. Ras le chaudron des œufs brouillés et du bacon de bon matin ! Les poèles, les casseroles, les fouets, les plats, les aliments, les plaques de gaz, le four : tout se met à voltiger en ordre d'un simple coup de baguette magique et à s'activer à la préparation du repas le plus crucial de la journée. La table en verre et en fer forgé de la terrasse de granit rose se dresse également comme par magie, et un à un, une fois prêts, les plats, jus, thés, cafés, et laits au chocolat voltigent de la cuisine jusqu'à table. Merci Molly de m'avoir appris l'art de la cuisine à la sorcière, sinon je ferai partie de ces petites sang-pur qui mourraient de faim sans serviteur ni elfe de maison !

Et une fois de plus, comment font les moldus sans magie ? Ils doivent mettre des ! Non vraiment, je les plains sincèrement.

Un à un, mes amis finissent par consentir à descendre : Dorcas, Emmeline, Caradoc, Edgar, Remus, Frank, les jumeaux, et Lily… Les autres ayant décidés de faire une grasse matinée prolongée.

Enfin, s'ils ne sont pas réveillés quand l'autre timbré d'auror arrive, on ne pourra pas m'en blâmer.

-Tu sais que j'ai dû échanger de place avec Benjy et dormir avec Caradoc ? râle Dorcas en baillant.

-Ah ! Et alors ?

-Copie du matelas. Il a dormi à même le sol, me dit-elle, furibonde.

-En même temps, on aurait dû s'en douter, déclame Emmeline.

-En même temps, tout le monde se met en couple avant moi ! geint Dorcas.

-Je croyais que vous étiez bien en 'amis ? fait Lily en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-ça dépens de mon humeur, esquive Dorcas.

-Et votre rendez-vous ? s'interroge Emmeline.

-On ne veut pas brusquer les choses, dirons-nous, contrattaque Dorcas.

-C'est ça, je dis, nous dirons ça. Mais sache que se plaindre ne sied pas à une fille de ton rang !

Non vraiment, je suis passée maître dans l'art d'imiter les matriarches sang pur pète sec. Et je vais envoyer un chauve furie à cet imbécile de Lupin s'il ne fait pas un effort, foi d'Alisa Grindelwald. Parce que oui, il est grand temps que j'utilise mon vrai patronyme, puisque ma vraie identité est connue de tous, y compris de moi. Diantre, j'ai hâte de mourir pour me souvenir de tout. Et Merlin, ce que cette phrase peut être triste, autant qu'un nid infesté d'augurey.

Je m'installe sur un transat, abaissant mes lunettes et enfonçant mon chapeau de paille sur la tête quand un bruit sourd se fait entendre sur la table basse à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux pour constater la présence colérique de Hope, les mains sur les hanches, et un grimoire de magie fondamentale à côté de ma baguette.

J'en soupire d'exaspération pour me relancer dans mon activité précédente : la bronzette.

-Tu es sensée réviser ! lance Hope

-Mes ASPICS, je rappelle nonchalamment.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Il faut que tu maîtrises cette magie avant de sortir de ton école à baguette !

-Hope, je m'exaspère en me relevant, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs de mon transat, qui a cessé de se balancer magiquement. Ma baguette n'est ni plus, ni moins que l'extension de ma main. Ce bout de bois que tu trouves ridicule canalise ma magie et la rend d'autant plus précise et puissante. La magie fondamentale regorge certes d'incantations merveilleuses et permet de faire des choses que tous les sorts ne pourront jamais effectuer : les incantations d'ubiquité, de localisation, de soin, de réduction de la douleur, de préservation, de confinement, d'anévrismes, et j'en passe… Le invisique est toujours plus utile que le sort de désillusion, je ne vais pas te mentir. Donc la magie fondamentale complète ma baguette. Mais je préférerai toujours un petrificus totalus qu'un motus pour repousser un ennemi ! Donc, je n'ai pas tant de retard que ça, je conclue, fière de mon argumentaire, en me rallongeant dans mon siège, fixant le soleil avec intérêt.

-Dis plutôt que tu es une flemmarde ! s'écrie Hope en tournant les talons.

Quoi, c'est vrai ? La baguette, ou magie traditionnelle, offre une puissance démesurée. Non pas que la magie des Velanes, ou fondamentale, n'est pas utile, il y a pleins de choses qu'elle permet de faire que la magie traditionnelle ne peut pas. Mais elle est plus volatile, plus insoumise, plus incontrôlable. C'est pour ça que peu de Velanes l'utilisent, à part quelques élus, comme les Bjornson. Mais le sang de Vampire doit y être pour quelque chose, si vous voulez mon avis. Conclusion, c'est précisément ces lacunes que je compte maîtriser, et non les similarités des deux types de magie. Pourquoi apprendre à faire une chose de deux manières différentes ? C'est une perte de temps, et Hope, en bonne Velane, n'apprécie pas que je fasse mon marché. Hé bien tant pis !

Et oui, je suis aussi un peu flemmarde, je l'avoue.

-Ali ! Aliiiiii ! hurle Mary en accourant de la jetée vers moi en gesticulant comme une cinglée échappée de Sainte Mangouste.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mary ? je demande avec exaspération

-LA MER EST LÀ !

Je roule des yeux. Que quelqu'un calme l'hystérique.

-Grand bien lui fasse, je réponds de manière impassible.

-On va nager ?

-Je ne sais pas nager.

L'explication est on ne peut plus simple.

Lorsque j'étais petite, mon père m'a amenée au lac gelé prêt de la propriété. D'un coup de baguette, il a fait fondre un diamètre de ma taille et un peu plus, m'a forcée à rentrer dans l'eau et à y rester. En luttant contre le froid, j'apprenais à luter contre mes instincts, à devenir impassible, insensible, et surtout courageuse, en lutant contre la peur et la panique. Et ça a marché. On ne peut pas faire plus déterminée, brave et audacieuse que moi, désormais. Et non, je ne me vente pas, c'est la vérité.

Hors, cette expérience m'a ravie. Plus tard, dans la journée, j'ai retenté l'expérience, décidant que je pouvais rester dans l'eau glacée bien plus longtemps que pendant la leçon de mon père. Sauf que je me suis aventurée trop loin, la glacé était fine, elle a cédée sous mon poids et je me suis retrouvée plongée dans le lac sans fond, bloquée par le courant de l'eau frigorifique, coincée sous la glace. Mon père m'a sauvée in extremis.

Depuis, je reste là où j'ai pied. C'est à peine si l'eau dépasse ma taille. Je ne tenterai plus jamais Serpentard.

-Tu … QUOI ? hurle Mary hystérique

Toujours le symbole même de la discrétion

-Je ne sais pas nager, je répète avec un je m'enfoutisme parfait.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonne Alice qui vient d'arriver. Une sportive aguerrie et accomplie comme toi ? ajoute-t-elle un sourcil réhaussé soulignant son côté dubitatif.

-Elle ne va que là où elle a pied, s'interpose Lily en fronçant un sourcil.

-Tu n'as jamais appris à nager ? s'étonne Dorcas qui a relevé la tête du torse de Remus/

Il n'a invitée à s'installer sur sa chaise longue, soi disant qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde.

Je ne compte même pas polémiquer là dessus, cette excuse est tellement ridicule !

-Les vampires n'aiment pas l'eau, rappelle Hope depuis le salon, les Velanes n'en sont pas fan non plus, préférant de loin les airs.

Il y a sûrement aussi de ça. Comme quoi, les gènes Velanes et Vampires me pourchassent telles une foutue malédiction !

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

\- Ce qui explique ta passion pour les balais et autres animaux volants, songe Lily à voix haute, en hochant la tête vers moi d'un air entendu.

-Et les sports aériens, genre son yoga et son aérial ! complète Alice.

-Vous pourriez faire semblant d'apprendre les cours que je vous donne bande de sale mômes ! tempête Hope.

-Il faut que tu apprennes ! insiste Mary. C'est tellement revigorant et…

-Bon la nageuse de compète, va faire trempette, moi je resterai là où j'ai pied., je cingle en me levant avec grâce, mais de mauvaise humeur.

Nous allons donc vers la jeté et j'observe Emmeline, Marlène, Lily et Mary se jeter dans la mer limpide et calme en se tenant les mains et en criant comme des folles. Je m'apprête à emboîter le pas d'Hestia, Alice et Dorcas ver le petit chemin de galets qui mène du portillon à la plage lorsqu'on me pousse dans le vide.

Arrêt sur image.

C'est dans ce genre de moments que je déteste les autres. L'enfer, c'est les autres, mettons-nous bien d'accord à ce sujet. Non parce que si je n'avais pas d'amis, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Je gesticule des bras comme si je pouvais m'envoler, oubliant temporairement ma capacité à me métamorphoser en l'oiseau de mon choix.

-JE SAIS PAS NAGEEEEEEEER ! je hurle en gesticulant dans l'air

Trop tard, je me retrouve dans l'eau à me débattre contre cet amas. Le plus long, ce n'est pas la chute, bien que terriblement et fatalement lente.

\- CORNEDRUE !

-PAS NAGER

-COMMENT !

-FAITES QUELQUES CHOSE !

Mais les voix sont noyées par l'eau qui me rentre dans les poumons de manière insidieuse et pernicieuse. Petit à petit, je sens que je perds conscience, mes membres deviennent lourds.

Que quelques jours et j'étais vampire. Et il faut que je meurs avant. Foutu Potter !

Je sens une pression sur ma poitrine, compressions suivies de quelqu'un qui expire dans ma bouche en pinçant mon nez. Encore quelques secondes avant que je ne me redresse en sursaut, vomissant toute l'eau salée avalée durant ma noyade forcée et reprenant respiration aussi difficilement que possible, presque autant que lorsque j'ai une vision. Comme l'air m'a manqué !

Ma vision cesse de se brouiller et me voilà face aux mines inquiètes de tout le monde.

-Je suis désolé Ali, pleurniche Potter, je savais pas.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue !

-On a cru que t'allais mourir !

-Heureusement que Fabian et Gideon étaient déjà là !

-Les filles étaient sur la rive à nous attendre !

Et ils continuent ainsi à crier en même temps,à gesticuler. C'est un capharnaüm sans nom. Sirius les pousse tous à la boucler, me serrant d'autorité dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, m'avoue-t-il, plus jamais d'accord ?

Je hoche péniblement de ma tête. Comme si c'était de ma faute !

Après quelques instants, je m'allonge tranquillement à même les galets brûlants, les mains derrière la tête. Je vais sécher naturellement et les laisser s'essouffler comme de parfaits hippogriffes mal léchés.

Très vite, mes amis décident que hurler n'est pas très reposant et nous profitons de la matinée quasiment estivale en ce début de printemps, certains nageant, se taquinant, se jetant de l'eau en riant, se jetant les uns sur les autres, jouant à des jeux aquatiques ou de place moldus, d'autres faisant des châteaux de sable et de galets, ou d'autres, comme moi, Remus, Lily, et Emmeline, bouquinant nos livres, eux pour les ASPICS, moi sur les sorts complémentaires de magie fondamentale. Je n'ai finalement pas besoin d'incendio, que ce soit à la baguette ou par magie fondamentale, bien que le feu en est que plus important en durée et en conséquences : les Velanes lancent des boules enflammées de leurs poings en cas d'attaque ou de colère (et vue le tempérament, cela arrive bien trop souvent). Ce qui me rappelle l'attaque chez Andromeda il y a un an. Sans mon côté Velane, Sirius serait mort. Je suis une héroïne, on l'oublie trop souvent à mon goût.

Les jumeaux Prewett m'ont annoncé la venue au monde de nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch Weasley, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, nés en ce beau 1er avril 1978. Molly reste quelques jours à Ste Mangouste, nous irons un matin lui rendre visite au Terrier car Maugrey ne vient que l'après-midi et que techniquement, il refuse que nous quittions la propriété. Mais les Prewett ont violé tout le règlement de Poudlard, à l'image des Maraudeurs, ce n'est certainement pas pour obéir à celle de leur mentor dégénéré. Et puis, c'est de leurs neveux qu'on parle ! Et moi, je n'ai pas vue la tribu de roux depuis Noël ! Alors rien ne m'en empêchera.

A l'heure du déjeuner, nous dressons une fois de plus la table de la terrasse, débordant de mets bretons, que nous dégustons dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ca, c'était avant l'arrivée des ancêtres.

Alors que nous venons tout juste de débarrasser, nettoyer, et ranger la maison, Dumbledore arrive, suivi de cette saleté de sombral mal léché Maugrey, et de Hagrid. Il y a également un homme grand avec un nuage de cheveux blanc qui le fait ressembler à une aigrette de pissenlit, coiffé d'un fez mangé aux mites ou aux doxy, au choix et à la voix sifflante, plutôt aïgue. Je dis ça, parce qu'il discute avec un homme qui porte des lunettes fines, cachant des yeux bleu très vifs comme ceux de Dumbledore qui me fustigent du regard, très grand et très mince, avec une pagaille de longs cheveux gris et filandreux, et une barbe du même accabis, il a l'air grincheux et revêche. Derrière eux, une femme a l'air rêveur et excentrique, aux cheveux gris, et aux yeux noirs, au visage ridé, à la mine boudeuse, coiffée d'un plastique et habillée étrangement, porte une robe de chambre et des pantoufles écossaises discute avec…

-Tatie Bathy ?

Bathilda Tourdesac est la sœur de mon arrière-grand-père, autant dire qu'elle n'est pas toute jeune. C'est le dernier membre vivant de ma famille paternelle, si on compte son petit neveu, mon cher grand-père, enfermé à Nurmengard, et moi-même. C'est une passionnée de littérature et une historienne reconnue, la plus grande de son temps, qui m'a tout appris tout de l'Histoire de la Magie depuis mon arrivée au Royaume-Uni (c'est bien pour ça que j'ai des optimal sans réviser ni écouter les cours de Binns). Je la vois plusieurs fois par semaine, à Godric's Hollow, depuis ces 10 dernières années. C'est une vieille dame au dos voûté, à la catarate naissante, au visage parsemé de veines éclatées et de tâches de vieillesse. Ses cheveux sont blancs crème et commencent à laisser apparaître son crâne, ses yeux sont un océan bleu saphir, typique du côté de la famille de mon père. Elle est menue et petite. Elle a clairement joué le rôle de mère pour moi, qu'elle appelle, 'sa précieuse'. Je ne sais pas si je la voyais beaucoup avant mes 6ans, ne vivant pas dans la même zone géographique, mais j'ai toujours pu compter sur elle depuis notre fuite, à mon père et moi. Et je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre !

-Ma petite précieuse !

Je fonds sur ma vieille arrière grande tante pour la prendre dans mes bras, ce à quoi elle répond par le câlin le plus chaleureux, me reprochant de ne pas être venue la voir pendant les vacances d'été et de Noël. C'est vrai, je suis une petite fille, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle me voit, bien égoïste.

-Bon, les retrouvailles, ça sera pour plus tard ! grogne méchamment Maugrey.

-Alastor, laissez les donc tranquille ! s'offusque Hagrid de sa voix bourrue

D'un geste de main, Hope nous indique la longue table de bois de chêne blanc derrière le canapé où nous prenons place pour notre première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons discuter de vous. Vos dossiers scolaires sont excellents, et nos recherches sur vos antécédents nous en ont beaucoup révélé. Mais nous allons vous laisser la parole, vous nous parlerez de vos motivations, déclare Dumbledore. Procédons par ordre alphabétique je vous prie ?

Nous nous lançons des regards vagues, certains sont surpris d'une entrée en matière si brusque, mais j'imagine que des hommes aussi importants n'ont pas le temps de tergiverser pendant 15 ans.

\- Je ne me suis jamais entendu avec ma famille, en particulier Bellatrix qui a toujours montré des signes de démence et de cruauté malsaine. On a toujours eu des valeurs différentes, mais c'était tolérable. Et un jour, les mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils allaient avec la tradition des Black « toujours pur ». Très vite, mes parents voulaient qu'on se joigne aux rangs de Voldemort, mon frère et moi. Je ne sais pas s'ils se rendaient vraiment compte de ce que ça impliquait. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à leur faire plaisir, comment joindre ces gens qui se battraient contre mes amis ? Qui voulaient se débarrasser de ce frère de cœur parce que sa famille accepte tout à chacun, peu importe qui ils sont ? Qui voyait un de mes meilleurs amis comme moins qu'un humain à cause d'une morsure qu'il a reçue étant enfant et une malédiction qu'il subit ? Qui veut tuer mes deux amies, juste à cause de qui sont ses parents ? Qui transformeraient mon petit frère en ce qu'il n'est pas, un assassin ? Qui a massacré la famille de la personne que j'aime, juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu se soumettre ? déclare Sirius.

On se regarde tous interdits, sauf les Maraudeurs. Attendez, on l'a sommé de devenir Mangemort ? C'est pour ça qu'il a fui le Square Grimmauld ? Moi qui croyais que c'était le contrat. On en apprend tous les jours. J'ai le cœur serré. Je suis vraiment une idiote. Et maintenant, je comprends ma vision de Regulus. Mais tant qu'il est à Poudlard, je peux encore l'aider, Sirius et moi, on peut le sauver. Il n'a pas à obéir à papa ! Il n'a pas a avoir cette marque qui l'assujétit et lui fait faire des ignominies. Et surtout, Maman Walburga ne laissera jamais son petit agneau risquer sa vie, soyons lucides. Et puis, Narcissa non plus ne laissera jamais son protégé être utilisé ainsi, telle une vulgaire poupée vaudou.

Va vraiment falloir que je me remette sur le dossier Regulus.

-Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un espion ? siffle Maugrey.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je m'apprête à bondir. Sirius, qui pour la première fois montre son appartenance à une longue lignée de sang pur, me fait non de la tête. Je me renfonce dans mon siège en soufflant.

-En tous cas, tout nous dit que vous n'êtes qu'un sale con ! je m'écrie avec hargne.

-S'il vous plaît, restons courtois ! s'agace Elphias avec un regard sévère vers Maugrey qui marmonne un 'vigilance constante'.

-Très bien. Mr Bones ? renchérit Dumbledore en faisant un geste de la main vers l'intéressé.

-Je souhaite suivre les traces de ma sœur, la Fantastique Amélia, et je dis ça sans ironie aucune. Le but de ma famille de grands juristes du monde sorcier est de combattre le mal en enfermant les décérébrés adorateurs de magie noire et qui ont des idées conservatrices, racistes et dépassées depuis des décennies maintenant. Je déteste l'injustice, je vis pour l'équité. J'aime la vie, j'aime la joie, et je ne supporte pas qu'on veuille faire plonger le monde dans le chaos. Ce que j'aime, c'est la paix, pas la guerre. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est l'harmonie, le mélange des cultures ! Et c'est pourquoi je veux combattre, participer, aider, du mieux que je peux, de toute mon âme, quitte à en crever !

-Mr Dearborn ?

-Je ne pourrai tout simplement pas vivre dans mon coin, bien que je le pourrai tout à fait : je ne suis pas connu pour être un traître à mon sang, après tout. Il est hors de question que je laisse des malades mentaux tuer et torturer des gens à cause de leur naissance, et que je reste de mon côté, sans agir. Je suis doué, très doué même, et il est évident que je dois servir la lumière de ce monde, et ne pas laisser triompher les ténèbres.

-Mr Diggle ?

-Moi ? Oh heu … Honnêtement, je suis maladroit, et je fais pas mal de gaffes. Mais j'ai des convictions. Et je compte bien les défendre !

Nous pouffons tous dire rire. Dedalus sera toujours Deda.

-Miss Evans ?

-Oh… Hé bien heum … Jusqu'à mes 11 ans, je n'étais qu'une enfant normale, dans un monde moldu, avec quelques aptitudes extraordinaires. Et puis, je suis devenue une sorcière. En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai trouvé une seconde maison, une deuxième famille, un nouveau monde. On pourrait penser que j'ai la chance d'avoir deux mondes, deux cultures. Mais des deux côtés, il y a des gens pour m'accueillir, et d'autres pour me rejeter. Mais je suis tenace ! J'appartiens aux deux ! Je suis les deux ! Je suis une née moldue, et c'est ma plus grande force, je peux tout supporter. Et je ne laisserai personne me dénigrer, parce que je ne suis pas une pure sorcière. Tout le monde dira que je suis l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. J'ai redoublé d'efforts par rapport aux autres. Et j'en suis fière. Je me suis battue pour mériter ma place, et personne ne me forcera à être une esclave à cause de la qualité de mon sang, ou à cause de mes origines !

-Mr Fenwick ?

-Je veux défendre mon pays. Je veux défendre mon monde. Je veux défendre ma communauté. Je veux défendre le peuple opprimé pour des raisons grotesques ! J'aime travailler en groupe, et protéger les autres. En bon Poufsouffle, j'accepte tout le monde, sauf les vindicatifs opprimeurs.

-Miss Fortescue ?

-Vous savez ce que je suis ? Une Sang-Pure qui n'a pas eu l'immense privilège d'entrer dans ce registre de Sang-Purs des 28 sacrés. Pour autant, on me considère comme une traîtresse. Je hais l'hypocrisie. Personne n'est à l'abri, même à l'école. Les plus faibles ont besoin de notre aide. Et je suis déterminée à la leur donner. On dirait que dès qu'on est pleinement heureux, ils arrive et détruis tout, ça doit s'arrêter.

-Et toi ? crache méchamment Maugrey.

-J'ai décidé de continuer l'œuvre de mon grand père et la concurrence de Voldemort m'agace, donc je suis ici pour l'éradiquer et devenir Mage Noir à la place du Mage Noir, j'ironise méchamment avec un sourire mauvais.

Ca passe comme un hibou par la fenêtre !

Sauf que la grande tante grimace, il faut dire qu'elle adorait son petit neveu. Avant. Et maintenant que je sais ça, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt entre eux deux. Bien que ce lien soit un secret bien gardé du reste du monde.

-Franchement Alisa, c'est pas le moment pour ta crise existentielle, lâche Hope en râlant.

-Ce type m'a jugée dès qu'il a posé le regard sur moi, alors qu'il ne me connaît pas ! je condamne ardemment en le désignant du doigt. Si ma balance penchait de l'autre côté, je ne serai pas là, avec vous ! D'ailleurs, aucun de vous n'aurait fichu les pieds ici ! Je m'attaquerai aux Sang-Mêlés, aux Traîtres à Leur Sang et aux Nés-Moldus, en les ensorcelant et en les insultant continuellement ! Mais non, je m'en suis fait des amis, et Merlin sait que je suis asociale de nature première ! Mon but, c'est d'exterminer Voldemort et sa stupide bande de partisans fanatiques, ses petits larbins à une noise ! Voilà ce que je fais là ! Venger ceux qu'on m'a enlevé, et protéger ceux qu'il me reste ! Et je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, vous deux ! j'ajoute en pointant du doigt Maugrey et le type aux yeux perçants et à la barbe touffue.

-Bien dit ! me félicitent Potter et Frank d'une même voix.

-Très bien, Miss Jones ? coupe le vieux père noël coupant court à la dispute sous jacente.

-Comme les autres, ça serait mieux s'il n'y avait pas de guerre. Il y en a une. Et je ne supporterai pas de voir l'autre camp gagner. Je préfère mourir ! je suis comme Alice, pas assez bien pour être dans un registre, mais suffisamment pour qu'on m'insulte de traîtresse. Et bien la traîtresse ne se laissera pas faire, car ils vont perdre ! Je ne panique pas, car je veux être un modèle pour ceux qui ont peur, je veux les aider. Je ne fléchirai pas. Je vais défendre mon foyer, mon monde.

-Mr Londubat ?

-Je suis un traître à mon sang, et j'en suis fier ! Je peux parler pour James et moi, ils vous le confirmera : on descend de longues lignées d'Aurors émérites ayant gagné leur place au panthéon des héros, et de membres du Magenmagot rendant la justice d'une main de fer pour faire de leur époque un monde meilleur. Et je vais suivre leurs pas. Pas parce qu'on l'a décidé pour moi, mais parce que c'est ce que je veux faire. C'est ma voie.

-Mr Lupin ?

-Le monde magique a besoin de nous. Il y a beaucoup de clichés, de stéréotypes trop enracinés. Je veux laisser un monde meilleur derrière moi. C'est la défense qui m'anime, pas la vengeance. J'en ai assez de voir des gens massacrés alors qu'ils sont innocents. On est à une époque où il ne devrait plus y avoir de martyres, mais l'histoire se répète sans cesse. Et moi, je veux rompre ce cercle vicieux.

-Miss McDonald ?

-Je veux leur montrer de quoi une Sang De Bourbe est capable ! crache Mary avec dédain. Je ne suis peut-être pas excellente, je vais sûrement en mourir, mais je ferai ce qu'il faut. Je ne suis pas une victime. J'ai une force immense. C'est ça son but. Je ne subirai pas. C'est ma guerre. Et je les détruirai pour les âmes qu'ils ont déjà prises.

-Miss McKinnon ?

-Ils ont attaqué mon père parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une personne différente. On ne devrait pas condamner l'amour. L'amour ne se commande pas. Il n'a pas de couleur, pas de limites, il ne se contrôle pas. Ce n'est pas le monde dans lequel je veux vivre, un monde où on va vous forcer à épouser des gens de votre rang, de votre sang. Je ne faillirai pas, c'est plus qu'un droit, c'est un devoir de se battre !

-Miss Meadowes ?

-Monsieur, je veux prouver que tous les Sang-Purs ne sont pas de stupides êtres bornés. On crache sur ma mère car c'est une traîtresse qui a épousé un sorcier de seconde zone, comme Alice ou Emmeline d'ailleurs. Je veux montrer qu'on ne veut pas tous vivre dans un monde isolé avec des convictions moyennes-âgeuses. On ne peut pas capituler, devant la servitude. Il faut faire preuve de bon sens. L'honneur, c'est nous qui l'avons ! Je ne déposerai pas les armes. L'intérêt supérieur, c'est nous qui l'incarnons. La lutte n'est pas perdue, elle ne l'est jamais. L'intérêt du monde magique, c'est nous qui l'incarnons. Ce n'est pas que ma famille qui est en danger et que je veux protéger.

-Mr Pettigrow ?

-Tout le monde pense que je suis un suiveur. Mais je ne veux pas capituler. Rien n'est perdu ! Nous avons l'honneur, l'amitié ! Nous devons nous battre pour notre liberté, pour trouver notre grandeur. Ces forces doivent être écrasées ! et je lutterai, comme tous les autres. Nous résisterons, et notre flamme ne s'éteindra que lorsque nous aurons vaincu l'ennemi !

-Mr Potter ?

-Exactement comme Frank, Monsieur. Je veux m'engager dans le combat, avec toute la puissance et la force de Merlin pour combattre une monstrueuse tyrannie, sans égale dans les sombres et désolantes annales du crime. Nous devons nous réunir pour réparer les fautes commises, et ce gouvernement qui abandonne presque déjà.

-Miss Vance ?

\- Comme Marlène. Je refuse de vivre dans un monde où on va séparer les gens pour les laisser dans leur ignorance. Le mélange, c'est la richesse, j'en suis la preuve, et la meilleure richesse. Ils n'ont rien à offrir que du sang, de la peine, des larmes, et de la sueur. C'est une épreuve douloureuse, ce sera un long combat teinté de souffrances. On aura des pertes, eux aussi. Mais le but, c'est la victoire, car sans elle, il n'y a pas de survie. Donc, je me battrais.

Les adultes se regardent d'un air entendu, alors que le type à la voix sifflante, Elphias Doge et ami d'enfance de Dumbledore, a tout retranscrit sur un parchemin. Ils ont l'air satisfaits de notre rage de vaincre. Il faut croire que nous sommes acceptés. Seuls, Maugrey et le type ultra grand à lunettes, le frère de Dumbledore, n'ont pas l'air convaincu, mais c'est la majorité qui l'emporte, tant pis pour eux.

Et puis, ma vie est devenue triste et insipide sans personne à casser. Maugrey et cet Abelforth sont donc mes nouveaux meilleurs ennemis. Danse de la joie intérieure.

Qui fut de courte durée. Car d'un geste de baguette magique, Maugrey fait apparaître un tableau. Et quel tableau !

-Il se fout de moi la ? je murmure méchamment, tandis que la tante Bathilda me serre la main de manière stressée.

Sirius et la plupart des élèves autour de la table ont l'air aussi choqués et éberlués que moi. C'est du grand foutage de gueule. Merlin doit vraiment avoir une dent contre moi. Une fois de l'autre côté, je lui montrerai de quelle baguette je me chauffe, le protégé de Serpentard !

Maugrey a l'air satisfait de son tour de magie. Qu'il aille se faire voir chez les moldus si j'y suis ! Et son pote Abelforth aussi, par la même occasion ! Que Merlin envoie une horde d'hippogriffes en rut les piétiner, ça nous fera des vacances !

Sur ce tableau, se trouvent des photos avec les noms de quasiment tous les élèves de Serpentard passés et présents. Et j'y trouve un petit peu trop de mes amis d'enfance, mon meilleur ami et soyons, correcte, des ennemis qui quant à eux, y ont tout à fait leur place.

-C'est n'importe quoi, marmonne Sirius en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

Ah ben voilà ! Si même lui, l'ennemi juré de tout bon Serpentard pense comme moi, c'est que je suis quand même objective dans l'histoire, peu importe qui est suspecté !

-Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet de ces gens ?

-Ils sont conditionnés à la naissance et sont soumis à leurs parents et leur lavage de cerveau, alors c'est un peu facile de les juger, non ? je m'écrie en faisant tomber ma chaise en arrière, les mains posées et crispées sur la table. Je veux dire, ça fait des siècles qu'on leur explique que leurs ancêtres ont souffert de ces même moldus dont on se cache, qu'on protège, qu'on admet dans notre communauté 'secrète'. Alors, certes, c'est conservateur, dépassé, et dégueulasse de leur part, mais on ne leur a jamais vraiment appris à penser par eux même. Donc, je pense qu'il faudrait songer à prendre de la hauteur : il n'y a pas que des Serpentards chez les Mangemorts, et il n'y a pas que des Mangemorts chez les Serpentards. Le fait de penser une chose ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on va massacrer, torturer, et obliger d'autres à commettre des atrocités pour le Plus Grand Bien ou parce que la Magie Est Puissante. Ranger les autres dans des cases à cause de leur nom de famille, ou de ce que leurs parents ou grands-parents ont fait, c'est petit et mesquin ! Et injuste ! Et intolérable ! Il vous faut des preuves avant d'accuser et de catégoriser des gens ! Vous leur reprochez de juger au sang, mais vous ne faites pas mieux, vous le faites au nom ! Mais que dis-je, à peine avez-vous posé un regard sur le loup-garou, la fille Grindelwald ou le fils Black, que vous nous avez déjà jugés coupables ! Tandis que vous êtes sûrs de la pureté d'âme des fils Potter et Londubat ou de la fille McKinnon ! Ou que vous jugez les pauvres enfants de moldus, Evans et MacDonald, comme étant la faiblesse de notre monde, qu'on doit défendre bec et ongles, alors qu'elles sont tout à fait capables de se défendre par elles-mêmes. Alors bien sûr que vous mettez tous les Serpentards, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, et les Poufsouffle dans des cases bien différentes, je peste contre cet homme.

-Quel talent d'oratrice, ironise Abelforth.

-Mais elle a raison, intervient Hagrid. Je n'apprécie pas certains de ces élèves, mais c'est aller vite en besogne que de voir le mal partout.

-On va investiguer ! Et vous, tous les deux, Black et Grindelwald, vous êtes bien placés pour nous aiguiller ! fustige Maugrey en nous pointant vivement du doigt.

Remus continue de me mitrailler du regard. Quoi ? J'ai parlé de loup garou, mais les autres penseront que je parle de Hope, après tout, quand mon père est mort, Lily et les Maraudeurs ont tout balancé.

Pour en revenir au tableau, il est hors de question que je balance mes amis, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune certitude. Je fixe le tableau. Merlin, ce que ça m'agace surtout avec le regard inquisiteur de Maugrey, le regard haineux de Dumbledore junior, et celui encourageant de Dumbledore .

Bon, après tout, je peux partir dans des hypothèses qu'ils n'auront qu'à vérifier par le biais de multitudes d'enquêtes. Et puis, si ces abrutis obéissent à l'autre taré de Jedusor, pour moi, ils sont comme morts à mes yeux d'un éclatant saphir clair. Je vrille mon regard sur les différents noms du tableau. Quel dilemme, pourquoi Merlin est-il si cruel avec moi ? Parce que si certains sont ou seront Mangemorts, ce n'est pas forcément par loyauté, mais par conditionnement, par peur, parce qu'on les a menacés (ou leur famille), ou à cause de l'imperium. Bon soit, il y en a qui le feront à cœur joie, mais pas tous.

J'inspire profondément. Le courage de Gryffondor n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Tant pis pour eux, on peut tolérer bien des choses, mais rejoindre les rangs de celui qui a gâché votre vie, ça, ce n'est pas acceptable. Ils n'ont qu'à mourir ou pourrir à Azkaban, toute amitié sera quant à moi oubliée. Aucune excuse ne peut justifier d'être partisan de ce Mage Noir.

-Croyez vous vraiment que tous ces Sang-Purs qui se croient supérieurs et qui sont endoctrinés dès qu'ils ont l'âge de comprendre, vont s'abaisser à faire les basses besognes d'un Sang-Mêlé, tout bon dernier descendant de Serpentard et dernier représentant de la famille Gaunt soit-il ? La plupart de ces noms se croient royaux, pourquoi oeuvreraient-ils pour un simple sujet ? Ils sont plus du genre à donner des ordres, les Black, les Malfoy, les Lestrange. Jamais ils ne s'abaisseraient à ça. Non pas qu'ils ne partagent pas ses pensées, mais il y a un monde entre croire quelque chose et faire quelque chose, j'affirme avec hargne. Et puis Rabastan et Regulus ? Les petits derniers, les fils prodiges ? Jamais leurs mères ne les laisseraient se livrer à un fils de moldu d'un village perdu et d'une sang-pure ratée et nulle en magie qui vivait dans la misère ! Alors, ils ne sont peut-être pas au courant de tout ça, mais je peux vous dire une chose : jamais elles n'offriraient leur petit dernier en pâture à un quelconque mage noir, est-ce bien clair ?

-Qu'en penses-tu, petit ? demande Abelforth en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord. Surtout pour Rabastan Lestrange et mon frère. De plus, ils sont du genre solitaires et tranquilles, je les vois mal partir dans le chaos avec une armée à leurs côtés, concède Sirius (et très sûrement à contrecoeur).

-Et concernant Bellatrix Lestrange ? Certains témoins des scènes de crime disent avoir entendu un rire de femme, déclare Maugrey.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il recrute des femmes ? s'étonne Potter le macho.

-Leur rôle c'est plutôt de faire des gosses et de s'en occuper, rappelle Frank, sceptique.

En même temps, cette chère Bella passe ces dernières années à faire fausse couche sur fausse couche, on se demande bien comme elle, son corps, et son esprit déjà pas intacts intacts à la base, font pour supporter ces affronts de la nature.

-Ca pourrait être Bellatrix, confirme Sirius tandis que je le fusille du regard. Quoi ? Avoue qu'elle est folle, ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras.

Il se retourne vers le tableau l'air songeur.

-Faut dire que lorsqu'elle participait aux concours de duels internationaux, elle a fait des ravages, continue-t-il d'une voix traînante me faisant penser à Lucius. Ma famille a dû payer de lourdes sommes pour qu'elle ne soit pas poursuivie. Elle est tarée.

-Démente serait le mot juste, renchérit Dorcas.

-Ca pourrait être la sœur Carrow aussi, rappelle Mary en frissonnant (oui, elles ne sont pas grandes copines), cette fille rit comme si elle était possédée par le diable !

Pour info, Carrow se marrait comme une folle quand elle a apprit que Mary a été attaquée.

-Puis les jumeaux Carrow sont pas sains d'esprit non plus, lui s'amuse à torturer les hiboux de l'école, et elle détruit toutes les plantes qui lui passent sous le nez, j'annonce.

Oui, Regulus m'a parlé de leurs mauvaises habitudes, en même temps, si même lui, ça l'a dégoûté…

-Vous pensez qu'il recrute à Poudlard ? s'offusque Lily.

-Pas pour le moment, affirme Dumbledore. Mais nous gardons certains éléments à l'œil.

Je vous le donne dans le mille : les Serpentards. Bon, pour certains je comprends, les Mulciber, les Avery, les Travers, les Nott, les Carrow, les Wilkes… Mais ce n'est pas du tout de la discrimination pour les autres qu'on met dans le même sac, notez le bien quelque part.

-On va garder un œil sur le couple Lestrange et continuer à surveiller certains cas particuliers, déclare Dumbledore, tandis que Dumbledore Junior qui ne m'a pas lâchée du regard semble vouloir m'assassiner.

Qu'il aille donc nettoyer son bar miteux !

-Bien, ce n''est pas tout, mais il se fait tard, déclare Hope.

-Demain, on commence les tests, grogne Maugrey comme seul bonsoir.

D'un même mouvement, tous les vieux se lèvent et semblent discuter de choses top secrètes. Abelforth me regarde comme s'il voulait me lancer un avada kedavra. Entre Maugrey qui juge au patronyme et lui, je me demande ce que j'ai fait de mal, à part naître. Et encore, même ça, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Parfois, je me dis que je suis la première qui s'en serait bien passé !

Ahhh, Remus nous a tous refilé le complexe du martyre, c'est insupportable !

-Dites, quelqu'un sait pourquoi le frère de Dumbledore veut ma peau ? je demande aux copains une fois seuls.

-Heu…. Commence Frank en fuyant mon regard.

-Quoi, j'ai de la bave de troll sur la tête ?

-Tu savais que Dumbledore et ton grand-père ont été amis ? hasarde Potter, mal à l'aise.

Première nouvelle, comme quoi, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir.

-Non, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

-Le rapport, continue-t-il en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, c'est qu'il y a une dispute chez les Dumbledore. Les deux frères et Grindelwald se sont lancés des sorts. La sœur Dumbledore s'est interposée et est morte. On n'a jamais su qui a lancé le sort, et ils n'ont jamais revu ton grand-père qui a fui juste après, jusqu'à son duel avec Dumbledore, conclue Potter en se frottant le coude, puis en passant une main stressée dans ses cheveux.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Mes grands-parents vivaient à côté.

Non mais sans blague, j'adore ma famille. Vous avez remarqué à quel point le monde est petit, d'autant plus le monde sorcier ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, mon arrière-arrière-grande tante, mon grand père, les Dumbledore, les Potter, les Londubat, les Weasley, les Prewett ont tous vécu dans le même village semi sorcier pendant des années. On peut limite se demander si ce ne sont pas eux qui ont rempli entièrement la partie magique de ce bled. D'ailleurs, comment croyez-vous que mon père a rencontré le père de Frank et les deux familles de rouquins ? Un peu comme une réunion d'anti pro sang pur en somme. A part que mon père n'a jamais fréquenté les parents de Potter, mais faut dire qu'ils ont quand même l'âge de son père, donc bon, pour ce que j'en dis…

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il veut me tuer ? A cause d'un truc que mon grand-père a peut-être ou peut-être pas fait ? je commence à m'agacer en tapant du pied.

-Ben tu sais, c'est tes yeux… tente Frank. T'as les même que lui.

En même temps, la génétique, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. Ça commence à me courir sur le chaudron qu'on me reproche quelque chose auquel je ne peux rien faire et que je n'ai pas commandé. Sinon, vous pensez bien que jamais j'aurai choisir un Mage Noir et des semi vampire velane comme famille. Je ne suis pas folle. En plus, on parle de mes yeux, mais ils sont magnifiques, de la couleur saphir la plus pure. La seule qui n'ai rien à envier, c'est Hope et ses deux topaze, ou à la limite, Lily et ses émeraudes. Donc, Dumbledore Junior, il est peut-être jaloux, avec ses yeux couleur électricité statique pourrie.

-Tu lui rappelles juste de mauvais souvenirs, tente de me réconforter Potter, ça lui passera quand il te connaîtra, comme Maugrey d'ailleurs.

Sauf que, entendons-nous bien, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ami-amie avec ces deux faces de Trolls.

Tout à coup, un patronus apparaît devant Dumbledore, et lance d'une voix macabre et lugubre : « La marque des Ténèbres flotte au dessus du domicile de la famille Meadowes. Ils ont a été retrouvé assassinés à leur domicile. La mère et le père ont disparu. »

Oh Merlin, quand vas-tu nous lâcher du leste ?

.

La review étant le seul mode de paiement que je suis en droit de réclamer pour mon travail, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Soyez cléments ;)


	41. Chapter 41

Oyez, oyez, braves lecteurs !

J'espère ne pas en avoir perdu avec mon manque d'assiduité à la publication.

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! On découvre un peu plus sur chacun des personnages.

Les deux autres fictions ont aussi été mises à jour !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 41 – Le test de l'épouvantard.

« La marque des Ténèbres flotte au dessus du domicile de la famille Meadowes. Ils ont a été retrouvé assassinés à leur domicile. La mère et le père ont disparu. »

Nous tournons tous notre tête vers Dorcas. Toujours digne et fière, comme n'importe quelle Sang-Pure, et je sais de quoi je parle. Sans mot dire, sans regard vitreux, rien, elle monte directement dans sa chambre en la claquant d'un coup sec, nous laissant là, comme des gnomes de jardin.

Bon, je serai mal placée pour juger son comportement, j'ai fait pareil.

Oh Merlin, pitié, dis moi que…

-Tu devrais y aller, Ali.

Quand ce n'est pas Mary qui me pourrit la vie, c'est son mec. Je commençais vraiment à l'apprécier, le Pettigrow, avec son sens de l'observation, sa suite dans les idées, sa maladresse, ses gaffes, et le fait qu'il ai pris quelques centimètres, perdu quelques kilos pour plaire à Mary n'ont fait que rendre justice à ce qu'i l'intérieur. Et pourtant, là maintenant tout de suite, je veux lui arracher la tête de ses petites épaules.

Et le pire, c'est que ceux que j'ai fais l'erreur de considérer comme des amis, comme une deuxième famille, allant contre tous mes principes d'asociale antisociale misanthrope et mégalomane, me regardent tous d'un air entendu. Et même les ancêtres s'y mettent.

Bande de lâches ! A quoi sert ùa meilleure amie ?

-T'as vécu la même chose, elle ne voudra voir personne d'autre.

Je les déteste tous, et je vais les abandonner dans un coin.

Je pars donc, aussi digne et fière que Dorcas avant moi, dépasse le Maugrey et le Dumbledore Jr avec hauteur et dédain pour monter souplement et tout en légèreté les marches de marbre de la maison afin de frapper à la porte de Dorcas. Au bout de quelques secondes, la patience ne faisant pas partie de mes innombrables qualités, je déverrouille la dite porte et me retrouve face à une chambre vide.

D'accord, là, ce n'est pas logique.

Je décale une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me concentre. Et j'entends comme des gouttes qui tombent une à une, en rythme régulier. Mais c'est plus épais et lourd que de l'eau.

Ah non, ça suffit les conneries ! Merlin verra bien de quelle baguette je me chauffe !

Je fonds sur la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouvrant d'un alohomora (le même sortilège qui me faisait défaut en rentrant chez Sirius pendant les vacances de Noël, une fois bourrée), et me retrouve face à une Dorcas en position foetale sur le sol, sa baguette dans une main et son poignet qui laisse échapper un filet de sang de l'autre. D'un pas vif, je m'approche d'elle, m'accroupis, la soigne grâce au sort de soin que j'ai étudié ce matin à cause de Hope l'enquiquineuse, et la mets en position assise avant de m'agenouiller pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui masser le dos d'une main, tout en frottant son dos de l'autre.

Et puis, comme je suis une Velane et que mon chant ensorcelle, j'en profite pour lui chanter une douce mélodie qui les calme, elle, ses soubresauts, et ses larmes.

Au bout de deux heures, après l'avoir finalement calmée et bercée, je la porte à son lit, la tenant par taille, la borde, et m'allonge près d'elle tout en continuant de la bercer et de chanter pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Je n'ai pas trop fait attention à l'heure, mais à un moment, Marlène a passé la tête à travers la porte qu'elle a entrebâillée, a jetée un coup d'œil, m'a fait un hochement de tête, et est partie.

Quelle lâcheuse, je vous jure !

Et donc, j'ai dormi avec ma petite Dorcas qui est très probablement sur le point de me rejoindre au club des orphelines de la guerre.

Merlin, merci pour ton ironie de bouse de dragon ! Qu'on se retrouve de l'autre côté, tu vas te prendre des cognards dans ta tête de vieux barbu, tu vas voir !

Oui, mon ironie, mon sarcasme, et mon cynisme ne me quittent jamais, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

Le lendemain, je me réveille à 8h, m'extirpe du lit sans réveiller la Belle aux Bois Dormants (un conte moldu assez barbant, à part la partie avec le dragon), prends ma douche, enfile une petite robe bleu saphir à bretelles, cintrée au buste et volante à la jupe qui m'arrive au dessous des genoux, mes ballerines noires, me tresse les cheveux en épi de blé sur le côté (ces satanés cheveux qui poussent trop vite, ils me tombent déjà sous les épaules), et quitte la chambre pour rejoindre les frères Prewett.

Nous n'avons que quelques heures pour rendre visite à Molly qui est sortie de Ste Mangouste hier après-midi, après avoir donné naissance à ses enfants le matin même. Faut prendre en compte le fait qu'en tant que traître à son sang, elle ne peut pas vraiment rester des jours à se reposer à l'hôpital et être en sécurité.

Donc, je rejoins les frères Prewett, qui ont lancé un Portus sans autorisation, cela va sans dire, sur un verre d'eau cassé (et le fait qu'on bousille ma vaisselle ne me plaît guère, mais bon, pour Molly, que ne ferai-je pas ?), et nous partons.

Je déteste les Portoloins !

Nous arrivons au beau milieu du village semi-magique qui se situe dans le Devon : Loutry Ste Chapsoule. C'est là que vivent désormais le couple Weasley depuis leur mariage (ils n'ont pas souhaité élire domicile à Godric's Hollow, souhaitant vivre dans la nature pour le bien être de leur petite tribu à venir), les Diggory, ainsi que les Faucett, et les Lovegood que je ne connais que de vue pour être les voisins de mes deux amis. Le lieu est situé le long d'une adorable petite rivière près d'Exeter, dans le Sud Ouest de l'Angleterre, et est environné de collines verdoyantes où les familles sorcières qui y vivent ont construit leur demeure. Il y a également de nombreux prés, prairies et champs à la verdure luxuriante pour jouer au Quidditch, de grands arbres touffus et de multiples sorts repousse moldus et de confusion tout autour pour que ces derniers ne s'approchent pas des terrains environnants occupés par la communauté magique.

Le tableau est réellement pittoresque et en soi magnifique, à couper le souffle, avec ses différentes plantes sauvages de multiples couleurs balayées par une fine brise de vent, toujours retenue par les arbres, qui dégage l'odeur des aigremoines, avoine, blé, bleuets, crise, colza, coquelicot, fléole, joncs, liseron, maïs, mourons, orge, oseille, pâturin, pomme de terre, prêle, seigle, camomille, trèfles de multiples couleurs… Sans compter les éruptions de granits, les rues piétonnes et pavées avec ses petits bateaux de pêche amarrées aux abords du village, les cascades et les criques bleutées de la rivière…

C'est réellement un endroit magnifique.

Et d'un même pas vif et pressé, Fabian, Gideon et moi nous avançons vers le Terrier.

Le terrier n'est ni un cottage, ni un manoir, ni une maison ordinaire. Elle ressemble à une étable de paysan qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps, avec la venue de chaque bambin. Elle est très bancale et ne tient que grâce à la magie. Elle contient autant de cheminées que de doigts dans une main, un toit rouge, et un écriteau cassé avec le nom du domaine. Il y a des poulets dans la cours attendant l'heure de passer à la marmite et des bottes entassées dans des chaudrons qui ont passé l'âge de servir à l'entrée du Terrier. Le jardin qui est accolé est grand, doté d'une belle pelouse parsemées de plantes diverses et variées, faisant échos à celle des prairies particulièrement appréciée par les gnomes. Un mur délimite le terrain, ainsi que de grands arbres massifs et débordants des mêmes plantes et fleurs que les champs alentours.

Nous pénétrons promptement dans le Terrier et sans surprise, trois têtes rousses se jettent sur nous dans un brouhaha déstructuré et chaotique. Et mettons nous d'accord, la seule raison pour laquelle Molly n'a pas encore hurlé, c'est parce qu'elle est lessivée d'avoir donné naissance à deux autres marmots.

Deux marmots d'un coup, que Merlin la bénisse !

A chaque fois que je vois Molly et Arthur, je me demande si leur but n'est pas de repeupler le monde magique à eux seuls. Ou ils veulent faire concurrence aux bizarr Sisters, ou tout simplement, monter leur propre équipe de Quidditch. Et s'ils continuent, ils risquent d'y arriver.

Alors voilà, maintenant, je vais vous faire part d'une théorie pour étayer mon propos.

Si on part du principe que chaque maison a 10 à 20 élèves par année, cela nous fait une moyenne de 420 élèves à Poudlard cette année. Donc dans tout le Royaume Uni. Et encore, il y a eu un gros boom des naissances entre 1945, chute de mon grand-père, et 1970, début de l'ascension de Jedusor. Ce dernier, bien sûr, s'amuse à tuer des sorciers. Donc, à la fin, ils seront 15 sorciers dans le monde de la magie. Du coup, le copain Jedusor, il aura l'air d'un con avec 15 sujets dans son royaume de la Magie est Puissante. Bon, il pourra toujours martyriser des moldus, mais ça risque vite de le lasser, à la longue.

Et je ne parle que de la Grande Bretagne ! Après, il y a les autres pays. Par exemple, le continent Américain ou la Russie sont bien plus grands, donc ils ont plus de sorciers. A l'inverse, les Sri Lankais ou les Suisses sont en voie de disparition, vue la superficie des pays. Je ne plaisante qu'à peine.

Autant dire que les Mages Noirs nous exterminent davantage que les moldus lors de la chasse aux sorcières, bien que ceux-ci aient été assez stupides pour ne tuer que les femmes. Bon, dans le fond, très peu de sorcières sont mortes, seules quelques illuminées sans leur baguette se sont fait avoir, mais ça suffit à alimenter la crainte et la haine de plus conservateurs d'entre nous. D'un côté, sans femme, pas d'enfants. Et pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, en temps de guerre, il y a moins de naissance. Et ils osent dire que les moldus et nés moldus seront notre perte.

En somme, je dirai qu'il faudrait que les puristes s'achètent un cerveau, ils se rendraient compte que notre espèce est en voie de disparition, à l'image de ces pauvres Vivets Dorés. Pauvres bêtes.

Et si on parle des écoles ! C'est à se demander comment une école aussi petite que Durmstrang peut accueillir tous les pays de l'Est. La réponse, c'est qu'ils n'acceptent que les sorciers de souche, les Nés Moldus vont voir ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'au fil du temps, de nombreux parents préfèrent envoyer leur progéniture ailleurs. Durmstrang n'a pas toujours eu une excellente réputation. D'ailleurs, les élèves n'allant pas à Durmstrang vont à Koldovstoretz, l'école de magie russe. Elle est plus accueillante, mais elle a de moins bons taux de réussite. Donc, on peut parler de la réputation de Durmstrang, mais sa formation reste meilleure. Quant aux mauvaises langues, ils diront que c'est à cause des nés moldus et sang mêlés que Koldovstoretz est une moins bonne école de Durmstrang. Je vous laisse vous faire un avis sur la question.

Après, il y a pire, Mahoutokoro qui est celle avec le plus petit nombre d'étudiants. Alors qu'à l'inverse, Beauxbâtons a plus d'effectifs que Poudlard, car elle accueille, en plus des français, des espagnols, portugais, hollandais, belges, et luxembourgeois. De la même manière, Castlelobruxo accueille toute l'Amérique du Sud, ou Uagadou qui accueille toute l'Afrique. Alors, ils peuvent se vanter d'être énormes et d'atteindre des records d'étudiants, à l'image d'Ilvermorny, mais ça signifie en somme, que le nombre de ressortissants sorciers des pays d'origine étrangère qui y vont est si petit qu'ils n'ont pas leur propre école. Et donc, ils n'ont pas assez de sorciers. CQFD, comme dirait Lily

Comme quoi, la guerre fait des ravages dont on ne se doute : si chaque pays n'a pas sa propre école et que les plus Grandes Ecoles comptent en leur sein différentes nationalités, cela prouve bien que la race des sorciers va disparaître ! Et en plus, un taré vient nous zigouiller ! Déjà, on n'a que 11 écoles dignes de ce nom (il y a bien l'éducation par correspondance à la maison, ou autres, mais le savoir acquis n'est pas le même, et niveau sociabilité, merci bien). Alors, excusez-moi, mais vu le nombre de pays et de gens foulant notre sol, on comprend tout de même que dès le départ, on n'était pas au top de notre forme.

Et à chaque génération, on a un Mage Noir qui veut réduire ce nombre pour n'avoir que des sorciers de souche. On sera 100 dans le monde, c'est vous dire que c'est n'importe quoi !

J'en reviens à ma théorie initiale. Nous devrions tous agir comme les Weasley et créer une tribu familiale pour repeupler la terre de sorciers. Parce que, je me moque d'eux avec le Quidditch et le boys band, mais tout de même, ils ont leur manière à eux de lutter contre la Terreur qui sévit ces 8 dernières années à présent.

Vous me direz, je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'état de la société sorcière, mais je n'ai même pas eu la curiosité de vérifier du côté des Velanes, alors que j'en suis une. Et j'aurai pu économiser mon temps et mon énergie avec ce projet d'animagus, et me concentrer sur une autre forme de magie que je ne connaissais pas. Comme quoi, j'ai des priorités remarquables.

Ironie, sarcasme et cynisme, que serais-je sans vous ?

Enfin bon, je digresse, je digresse, mais j'ai tout de même un Percy Weasley de 2 ans qui pleure entre mes jambes. Ses grands frères ne sont vraiment pas sympas avec lui. Le pauvre, il est en solo entre deux grands frères et les jumeaux nouvellement arrivés.

-Bill ! Charlie ! Retournez à vos calculs ! gronde la voix de Molly

Après un regard entendu, les jumeaux (adultes) et moi même prenons un enfant chacun et les conduisons avec nous jusqu'au jardin où Molly se balance sur son Rocking Chair magique.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus haut, leur gazon est mal entretenu, on dirait un dépotoir. Mais qui suis-je pour juger ?

Elle a dans ses bras ses nouveaux nés et vue sa grimace, je dirai que l'allaitement n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Vue qu'elle a les deux bras pris, nous abandonnons Charlie et Bill à la table avec leurs tables de multiplications, et c'est avec bébé Percy dans les bras, que nous nous installons auprès d'elle.

-Je vous présente Fred et Georges.

Un sourire vient orner mes lèvres.

-C'est étrange que leurs prénoms aussi, commencent par F et G, note Fabian.

-On pourrait croire que tu as fait exprès, ajoute Gideon

-Remerciez-moi juste au lieu de faire des blagues, grince Molly. Comment allez-vous ?

Je repose Percy sur mes jambes et observe les jumeaux qui braillent. Des copies conformes. Comme si on avait besoin de ça. Ce qui me fait rouler des yeux.

-Tu vas galérer pour savoir qui est qui, je remarque.

-Elle a l'habitude avec nous, proteste Gideon.

-Et puis c'est une bonne mère, termine Fabian.

Les jumeaux sont flippants. Ils parlent en cœur ou terminent les phrases de l'autre. Ils font dans la télépathie. Ils sont co-dépendants. Oh Merlin, Sirius et Potter sont jumeaux. Il faut que je le dise à Lily.

Sur ce, j'allume une cigarette après avoir posé Percy à mes Pieds. Ni une ni deux, maman poule me tombe dessus.

-Cette saleté va te tuer ! Tu ne devais pas arrêter ?

-Mol's, nous sommes en guerre ! je m'insurge. Un Mangemort m'aura tuée avant la clope !

Elle garde la bouche ouverte, les poings sur les hanches, fulminant, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait irradie mon visage. Je continuer d'inspirer et expirer cette fumée âcre qui me relaxe, tandis que Molly consent à secouer la tête et à retourner s'occuper de ses rejetons.

Bref, nous passons la matinée, chacun des jumeaux Prewett avec un jumeau Weasley (j'ai peur de ce que ça va donner s'ils se voient trop souvent à l'avenir), Molly faisant la préceptrice pour ses deux aînés, et moi lisant les contes de Beedle le Barde au petit Percy. Il est tellement calme ce petit, je l'aime bien. Sage, même quand il était bébé. Rien à voir avec ses 4 frères.

A midi, les jumeaux Prewett et moi partons, parce que bon, ce n''est pas le tout, mais si Maugrey apprend qu'on est parti, il va nous trucider.

Quoique, je serai ravie de le foutre en rogne. Au moins il aura une bonne raison d'être maussade.

Et oui, je suis une garce.

Lorsque nous arrivons, la table nous attend déjà. A peine installée, Hope se penche vers moi pour me susurrer des mots doux.

Non, ce n'est qu'une peste (ça doit être de famille), elle va forcément m'emmerder.

-Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être songer à t'offrir à ton Sirius.

-Hope ! Non mais ça ne va pas chez toi ? je réplique, offusquée et un brin choquée

Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle allait encore se mêler de ses fesses. Pire que Rita Skeeter ! Quoique…

-Quoi ? je l'ai hypnotisé…

-T'es aussi malade qu'un fou échappé de Ste Mangouste !

-Et j'ai découvert qu'il n'a que de bonnes intentions à ton égard.

-Mais tu n'avais aucun droit de …

-Alors fonce cousine ! De toutes façons, ton tempérament de Velane sera décuplé une fois ton gène activé.

Faux, je ne céderai pas à la tentation de devenir une violeuse compulsive, et Lily, la plus brillante de tous avec moi, trouvera une solution ! Elle ne rate jamais rien ! à part certaines métamorphoses, mais je suis là pour l'aider !

Et de quoi elle se mêle ? Je lui dis avec qui coucher, moi ?

Et puis, je ne saurai pas comment faire ! Et j'ai pour habitude d'exceller dans tout ce que j'entreprends ! Quoique, mon ADN de violeuse compulsive doit sûrement faire de moi une déesse du sexe qui s'ignore. Mais tout de même ! Je n'ai pas été élevée ainsi !

Je proteste ! Plus fort, plus haut que toute protestation ! Ma cousine se mêle de ma vie intime, ce n'est pas normal ! Faites tourner la vodka ! De plus, Dorcas en a besoin. Et très honnêtement, il est hors de question que je fasse face à cette andouille de Maugrey sans alcool dans le sang.

Plus loin, à table, Potter et Sirius sont en pleine conversation comme suit :

-Tu sors avec Alisa, je sors avec Lily. On vit tous les deux un rêve, s'émerveille Potter.

-On ne sort pas ensemble. Ce qu'Alisa et moi partageons est de l'anarchie pure, de manière cool et sexy.

-Moi, je n'appelle pas ça un rêve, intervient Lily.

-Parfois, je mets en doute le jugement de Patmol et de Cornedrue. Et par parfois, je veux dire tout le temps, approuve Remus

Quelle empêcheuse de tourner en rond ! Qu'elle vive son parfait amour digne des contes de fée moldus bien niaiseux et dégoulinants de sentiments et de déclarations. Nous on a les actes ! On a l'action ! On s'engueule et on se rabiboche ! Sinon, à quoi ça sert d'avoir des élans affectueux si ce n'est pas pour se réconcilier ! Je vous le demande ?

Et le lycanthrope, on en parle ? C'est sa phrase préférée ça, mais tout de même, il ne les a jamais empêché de dire et faire des conneries !

-VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Oh Merlin, viens moi en aide !

Les vieux de l'ordre sont arrivés à 13h pétantes, on est tous autour de la table, comme à un procès, et il a ressorti son stupide tableau.

Je me demande ce qu'il va nous faire faire, parce que 2 semaines, c'est long, entendons nous bien à ce sujet. D'un côté, ça nous fait réviser nos ASPICS.

-Vous savez, les Serpentards sont plutôt sympas quand on les connaît, je raille pour rendre Maugrey furieux (et je réussis fort bien : il fulmine !)

-Et comment vous les connaissez ? s'étonne Doge

-J'ai grandi avec quelques uns, les autres, je les connais parce que jusqu'à la 4ème année, je passais une soirée dans leur salle commune avant de rentrer à la mienne, avant le couvre feu, je dis avec insistance (y a quand même Dumby)

-Mais il est interdit d'aller dans une autre salle commune que la vôtre !

Elle n'a pas tort la vieille. Cela dit, je suis la seule à avoir pénétré l'antre des Serpents depuis des siècles. J'en tire une certaine fierté. Ils me filaient leur mot de passe, et parfois, je dormais avec Narcissa. C'était le bon temps.

-Vous savez, Slughorn a mis 6 mois en première année pour se rendre compte que je n'appartenais pas à sa maison, je crois bon de préciser.

-Professeur Slughorn, intervient gentiment Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi t'as arrêté d'y aller ? s'intéresse Potter.

-Je me suis disputée avec Mulciber.

Et par disputée, je veux dire qu'il m'a collée une main aux fesses, qui certes sont magnifiques, mais je ne l'y avais pas invité, alors je l'ai pendu au lustre par le caleçon, je l'ai laissé tomber, et il s'est éclaté le nez, c'était hilarant. Alors, on dira ce qu'on veut sur la violence qui n'est pas la solution, mais je n'avais pas invité sa paluche de macaque sur mon séant. Le respect se perd. En plus, Lucius, qui était préfet en chef, lui a mis une retenue par soir pendant un mois. Il a entre autre nettoyé les fientes dans la volière. Franchement, trop protecteur ce Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il a traité Lily de Sang-De-Bourbe

Ce qui n'est pas faux, il l'a dit précisément avant la main au cul. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que sang de bourbe était une insulte. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'en 5ème année, quand j'ai vu la réaction de Lily face à Severus. Mary m'a expliqué ce que ça impliquait. C'est rare que je me sente idiote, mais en l'occurrence, je n'étais pas top. Et j'ai mieux compris pourquoi Lily grinçait des dents quand je disais ces mots. Alors je suis allée lui demander pourquoi elle ne m'a pas expliqué que c'était méchant et que ça la blessait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que je ne m'en rendais pas compte et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je me vexe. On est d'accord, c'est idiot. Depuis, je n'utilise plus ces termes.

Bref, tout le monde se marre. Dumbledore a un sourire bienveillant, et Doge éclate de rire plus fort que mes camarades. Même Maugrey est étonné, et Abelforth plisse les yeux. Je crois que je les ai conquis.

Dommage que je sois rancunière. Je n'ai pas fini de leur gâcher les prochaines après-midi. J'en ai d'autres en réserves.

J'aurai vraiment dû aller à Serpentard, on est tous d'accord à ce sujet. Faut croire que le choixpeau a fait plouf plouf. Mais ma place à Gryffondor est méritée, que ce soit clair entre vous et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur trouvez aux Serpentard ? s'agace Maugrey

-Ils sont calmes, ils ne se mêlent pas de ma vie, ne m'embêtent pas avec la leur.

Non, parce qu'on a tendance à l'oublier, mais je suis misanthrope et misogyne. Bref, je n'aime pas les gens. Et j'ai trop d'amis à mon goût. Mais ils ne veulent pas me décoller. On dit que les amis, c'est la vie, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une malédiction !

D'ailleurs, tous mes amis non Serpentard autour de la table me lancent un regard lourd de reproches. Je comprends, ma définition de mes amis préférés, à savoir Reg, Rab, Sev, et les anciens (à savoir Bella, Meda, Cissy et Lucius, et même en bonus, Rod), sont leur exact opposé.

Faut dire que mes amis Bouffondors, Poupouf et Sarbacanes, ils sont quand même vachement bruyants, extravagants et excentriques. Mais surtout, ils parlent. Beaucoup trop. Et disent des conneries. Beaucoup trop.

Mais je les aime beaucoup, cela va sans dire.

Enfin, pour la plupart, je les tolère.

Surtout, depuis que les Maraudeurs ont arrêté de faire des conneries. Depuis la 6ème année. Merlin, c'est quand Sirius et Potter ont décidé de changer leur plan pour nous serrer Lily et moi !

Enfin, en soi ils font toujours autant de farces, blagues, autres facéties, ont toujours des retenues à l'occasion … Mais ils nous font perdre moins de temps.

Et pour leur défense, moi aussi je fais des entorses au règlement, et parfois je perds des points. Mais c'est rare. Pour les points en moins, s'entend. Et je n'ai jamais eu de retenues, à part à cause de Potter et Sirius, l'an dernier.

Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Finalement, leur changement de tactique a porté ses fruits. Pauvres femmes bourrées d'hormones que nous sommes.

Enfin, on ne va quitter Poudlard encore vierges !

Mais par dessus tout, je ne vais tout de même pas mourir pucelle ! JE NE VAIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS FINIR COMME MIMI GEIGNARDE !

MERLIN ! HOPE, SORS DE MA TÊTE, SALE TEIGNE !

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pensé ça, non, non, et non !

Tout ça pour dire qu'à la base, je voulais faire chier Maugrey et Dumby Junior, et ça a plutôt bien marché.

Enfin, revenons à nos Botrucs.

-Et selon vous, qui serait susceptible de se rallier aux ténèbres ?

-Mulciber

Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je le déteste. Mais un peu quand même. S'il finit à Azkaban, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait attaqué Mary deux fois, plus tous les premières à 3ème année qu'il traumatise.

Pour Avery, Rosier, Travers, Nott, Wilkes et les autres suiveurs, je préfère ne rien dire, je ne suis sûre de rien.

-Et les jumeaux Carrow.

Je les ai déjà chopés à s'en prendre aux chouettes et hiboux de l'école et au potager de Hagrid. Or, Hagrid est adorable, bien que ses talents culinaires soient déplorables, et les chouettes sont de superbes animaux. Alors s'ils vont à Azkaban, on préservera des êtres innocents. Et des êtres qui valent mieux que les Carrow, cela va s'en dire. Et puis, le frère débile m'a tout de même envoyée à l'infirmerie en m'envoyant sa batte à la tête, alors que j'avais le dos tourné, une fois la fin du match sifflée. Et même si on m'a vengée, je reste rancunière. Donc, selon moi, il a sa place à Azkaban.

\- Passons à l'épreuve du jour.

Le sourire carnassier de Maugrey ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Si on laisse des gens comme ça former les Aurors, je vous le dis, où va le monde ?

Il est malsain, ce type.

Donc, nous nous levons tous tel un seul homme vers l'immense bureau de mon père. Immense, car il fait la taille du salon. Les sangs purs font dans la démesure, que voulez-vous que je vous dise !

L'armoire victorienne tremble de secousses qui ne me disent rien qui vaillent. Mais genre, vraiment rien. Je plisse les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore ?

\- Nous allons vous faire passer par ordre inverse à hier ! nous annonce joyeusement Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Miss Vance s'il vous plaît ! Et souvenez-vous bien de vos cours de 5ème année !

Emmeline avance droite comme un I, l'allure fière du vainqueur, vers l'armoire et dégaine sa baguette.

Maugrey ouvre l'armoire et en sort une foule monstrueuse. Il y a tellement de gens autour d'Emmeline, ça a un côté vraiment effrayant, même lorsqu'on n'est pas agoraphobe !

-Emme ! Riddikulus ! Vas y dis le ! s'écrie Hestia en voyant la brune tétanisée

-Ri… Ridi… Riddikulus !

La foule se transforme en ballons qui s'échappent par la fenêtre. Bon, en soi, le spectacle n'a rien de drôle, mais c'est tout de même apaisant.

-Potter ! grogne Maugrey.

Déjà que l'exercice n'est pas agréable, il pourrait être plus avenant cette tête de troll des cavernes.

L'épouvantard se tourne vers Potter et laisse place à Lily qui subit des doloris. C'est charmant, vraiment. Sauf les cris horrifiants qui sortent du double de ma meilleure amie. Mais ça, c'était avant que l'épouvantard ne se transforme en nounours géant qui entonne une danse de la joie ridicule, en tapant sur un tambour. Je savais que Potter avait un côté bébé !

-Pettigrow !

Si on voit Mary se faire torturer, je lance un furunculus à Maugrey ! Je préfère que tout le monde soit prévenu, on ne dira pas que j'agis en traître.

Pettigrow a peur du noir ? Mais c'est débile comme phobie, trois nuits par mois il sa balade dans la forêt interdite avec ses potes animagi et son ami loup garou ! Quoique, avec la pleine lune, c'est bien éclairé.

Et la nuit fait place à un magnifique soleil, les chants d'oiseau, tout le clichés... On devrait lui demander de faire ça en hiver, parce que l'Ecosse en hivers, c'est vraiment déprimant. Je dis ça juste comme ça, au cas ou.

-Miss Meadowes !

Bon, alors, on aurait dû s'en douter, sa baraque avec la marque des ténèbres. En même temps, elle a perdu sa famille hier, il a un sens du timing merveilleux, ce Maugrey. Ou un sens de l'humour macabre, plus noir que le miens. Et moi, je n'apprécie pas. C'est mon truc, ce genre d'humour. A croire qu'il est vraiment décidé à m'emmerder jusqu'au bout, celui-là !

Et pouf, la marque des ténèbres se transforme en cœur tout gélatineux et dégoulinant de sentiments de différentes teintes de rose. Je ne suis pas sûre que Jedusor apprécierait, mais bon, il n'est pas là pour en être témoin. Si je connaissais son adresse, je lui enverrai la photo, histoire qu'il ait une bonne raison de rager et de faire chier le monde.

-Miss McKinnon.

Qui a peur de brûler vive sur un bûcher. Pour une sorcière, c'est un comble. En même temps, une de ses ancêtres a cramé pendant la chasse aux sorcières, comme beaucoup de descendants de Sang-Purs. Pour autant, elle ne veut pas exterminer la dite 'racaille'. Vous voyez, quand je vous disais que ce Jedusor et ses acolytes n'étaient que des frustrés !

Le feu fait place à un feu de joie autour duquel une horde d'adolescent s'enivre, chante et danse, comme une tribu d'indiens l'aurait fait.

Et après, on dit que je suis alcoolique.

-Miss MacDonald !

Un clown ? UN CLOWN ? bon ok, ils sont moches, avec leur maquillage raté (ce qui doit être la cause principale de sa phobie, soyons lucides), avec leurs grandes chaussures qui ne respectent pas l'échelle du reste du corps, et leurs pitreries dignes de Peeves, mais tout de même ! Je dirais même plus, tout de même !

Le clown se faire courser par une licorne qui essaye de lui mettre sa corne dans le… Enfin bon, vous avez saisi le concept.

Je ne vais pas faire tout le travail, et je n'ai rien pour vous faire un dessin, alors débrouillez-vous !

\- Mr Londubat !

-Et Remus ?

-Il a déjà passé le test.

Quel menteur ! Alors moi, on s'en fiche que tout le monde sache que je suis en partie vampire, par contre, on n'est pas sensés avoir de secrets, mais on ne va pas griller sa couverture de lycanthrope ! Je vous le disais, moi, qu'il avait une dent contre moi, ce gnome des montagnes !

Augusta Londubat fait place. Haha, les autres n'ont pas l'air de comprendre, mais quand on connaît la dite Augusta, c'est vrai qu'elle a un côté flippant. Pas comme cette chère Walburga, maîtresse de maison tyrannique qui brutalise son fils d'une infinités de sévices, de la simple punition qui ferait frémir Rusard ou l'ancien concierge, Apollon Picott, de jalousie, jusqu'au sortilège Doloris. Mais oui, elle a tout de même un côté brute épaisse et intransigeante, la Augusta.

Augusta se transforme en chèvre. Enfin, elle se met à quatre pattes et pousse les cris du dît animal et court dans tous les sens comme si un sinistros, un sombral, ou un augurey lui collait au train. Je suis morte de rire, c'est vraiment drôle, surtout quand on connaît la fierté démesurée de la dite matriarche.

-Miss Jones

On voit donc un cercueil avec quelqu'un qui donne des coups et qui pousse des hurlements à fendre l'âme et le cœur. Je comprends, la peur d'être enterré vivant est trop ignorée. Mais le cercueil se transforme en nuage flottant à tripper avec des chérubins qui soufflent dans des trombones. C'est vraiment mignon. Mais rappelez-vous, Hestia est la définition du mignon. Déjà, elle est minuscule, et ça, c'est trop mignon. Et il faut que j'arrête de dire mignon, c'est indécent.

\- Miss Graves.

Allons bon, qu'avons-nous là ? mon cher grand-père qui vient corrompre mon âme ? Moi en vampire ?

Ah non, moi en train de me noyer dans un aquarium géant. C'est malin, et vraiment pas drôle, soi dit en passant. Alors du coup, je lance des oiseaux qui percent l'aquarium, et mon double se retrouve à se dorer la pilule sur une plage en chantonnant, fumant, et buvant. Oui, je ne perds pas le nord.

Oui, ça, je préfère, ne nous voilons pas la face.

-Miss Fortescue.

C'est un peu cliché la peur des serpents, non ?

Sauf quand les dits Serpents de transforment en spaghettis et en confettis de fête. Je suis sûre qu'elle a faim ! Et d'ailleurs, maintenant, moi aussi ! Saleté va !

-Mr Fenwick

Des inferi ? Je comprends, une armée de morts vivants, c'est tout de même flippant mais euh … Bon, les dits inferi se voient affublés de tutus et dansent sur la symphonie de Beethoven.

-Normalement, les revenants, ils ne sont pas sensés nous contaminer en nous mordant ? s'étonne Mary.

-Nous verrons ça au prochain cours ! babille Hope en applaudissant joyeusement.

-Miss Evans !

Pétunia la traite de tous les noms. Quelle peste celle-là ! Mais elle se transforme en ballon de baudruche (alors qu'elle est d'une maigreur cadavérique) et s'envole dans les airs, avant d'éclater. Oui, j'ai ri. Bien fait pour elle !

-Mr Diggle

Peur du tonnerre, c'est vraiment puéril. Le dit tonnerre se transforme en feu d'artifice. Quelqu'un me rappelle l'âge de Dedalus ? Non parce que là, vraiment, il se pose là

-Mr Dearborn

Un silence assourdissant. S'il a peur du silence, on comprend qu'il ait tendance à monopoliser la conversation le jeune homme. Et puis, on se retrouve à assister à un concert des Croque Mitaines, un groupe de Rock qui fait fureur ces 8 dernières années, dirigé par Stubby Boardman. Mais ils commencent à sécher. D'ici quelques années, les Bizarr Sisters prendront leur place. Tristesse.

-Mr Bones.

La peur du sang. Le sang se transforme en vin. Il a dû trop écouter les histoires de Mary et Lily : les moldus pensent qu'un type qui vit dans le ciel a créé le monde et tout ce qui y vit. Et après, ils ne croient pas en la magie, les bourges. Bref, ce type aurait envoyé des messagers auprès des êtres humains. Y en a un, il a séparé la mer en deux. Y en a un qui a marché sur l'eau et transformé son sang en vin. Un autre qui parlait à un buisson ardent, et un autre qui parlait à une voix dans une grotte. A se demander ce que ces types ont pu fumer, sniffer, s'injecter, bouffer ou picoler.

Mais je dis ça, je dis rien.

\- Mr Black !

Vision d'horreur ! WALBURGA ! SORCIÈRE ! AU BÛCHER !

C'est la fille du diable, je vous le dis, elle n'a rien à lui envier. Mais une ordre de papillons l'agressent et la recouvrent, et elle courre dans tous les sens comme une dégénérée échappée de Ste Mangouste.

-Fini pour aujourd'hui

Et Maugrey tourne les talons. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait préféré qu'on se plante pour se débarrasser de nous et nous oublietter, ce saligot !

Nous dînons, et en profitons pour picoler, d'autant plus que Dorcas en a bien besoin, mais sans jeu débile cette fois. On chante et on danse comme des débiles, toute inhibition disparue.

Puis à un moment, pendant que les filles dansent sur un son moldu (la macarena) comme des dindes en riant pendant que je me fais un shot avec Caradoc et Edgar en dodelinant de la tête, Sirius se glisse derrière moi, se saisit de ma main libre et se penche vers mon oreille.

\- Viens, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'adore les surprises. Alors ni une ni deux, je sautille sur place en tapant des mains avec un sourire s'étalant de chaque côté des oreilles.

Il m'attire dehors, dans un endroit reculé de jardin, où il y a un petit étang. Il a enfermé des lucioles et des grillons dans des petits pots de verre qui virevoltent autour de l'étang. Il y a un tourne disque avec de la musique lente et enivrante. Et une bouteille de champagne près du saule pleureur surplombant l'étang.

Ah ça, mon mec est romantique quand il ne m'envoie pas des croquis de mes seins ou de mes fesses, s'entend. D'ailleurs, il a un certain talent pour le dessin. Mais ceci est un autre sujet.

Et alors qu'une petite pluie fine et fraîche débute, une petite brise fait rouler la végétation alentours, il me fait danser, collé serré, ses mains posées sur le creux des reins et s'aventurant plus en bas, tandis que j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. D'un geste de main maîtrisé, il me caresse doucement la hanche, comme s'il désirait aller plus loin, mais qu'il se retenait. Si ça, ce n'est pas du respect. J'ai eu des ex qui tentaient le tout pour le tout, quitte à se prendre ma main dans le visage ou à se faire larguer. Et là, je parle de Rosier, au cas où vous auriez oublié ce fâcheux épisode. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment privilégié. C'est que la vie en communauté n'est pas propice à la complicité.

On a beau être en guerre, on a bien le droit à un peu de paix et de calme, non ? Et profiter des quelques accalmies avant la tempête.

-Je t'aime…

Je me tends de manière perceptible, figée, comme mise sur pause.

Quoi ?

* * *

La review est mon mode de paiement, ma source de motivation, et aide mon inspiration ! N'hésitez pas !


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour à tous !

Oui, oui, je sais, encore en retard et sans excuses, à part la vie, le taf (je ne vais pas m'en plaindre) et ma vie sociale ... Milles excuses !

Dans ce chapitre, je pense que vous savez déjà à quoi vous en tenir vue le titre.

En gras : le norvégien

en italique : le russe

en souligné : passage tiré de HP 5

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Ps : non, je n'abandonne aucune de mes 3 fics, et oui, les 2 autres seront également postées à la suite de celle-ci !

Merci à tous mes fidèles et aux petits nouveaux... N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace !

Chapitre 42 – Le pire souvenir

On a beau être en guerre, on a bien le droit à un peu de paix et de calme, non ? Et profiter des quelques accalmies avant la tempête. De profiter de la brise sur nos visages, nos cheveux se balayant au rythme du vent, boire un coup avec les potes…

-Je t'aime…

Quoi ?

0o0

\- Lily ! Lily !

Je déboule dans le couloir et tambourine à la porte de Potter et de ma meilleure amie comme une folle furieuse.

Ne me jugez pas, j'ai tout appris en matière de démence de Bellatrix.

Potter ouvre la porte et baisse son regard vers moi, interloqué...

-Qu'est-ce que …

-Pousse toi Potter ! je m'écrie en dépassant Potter avant de le pousser dehors. Va voir ton meilleur ami !

Je le pousse du plat des mains dans le dos, lui claque la porte au nez et me retourne vers la rouquine qui tente de sonder mon esprit avec un air profondément concentré. Je dis sonde parce que bon. Voilà. Elle n'est pas legilimens, et moi, je suis une excellente occlumens.

-T'as fait une connerie ! me balance-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

Non mais comment elle fait la née moldue ? Je ne suis pourtant pas un livre ouvert ! J'ai le QI émotionnel d'un verracrasse !

Je commence à faire les 100 pas à grands renforts de moulinets du bras devant le lit de Lily en parlant dans un Russe précipité.

- _Non mais me balancer ça comme ça, on n'a pas idée ! Au bout 5 mois ! 5 mois ? Non mais on est où ? S'il veut me faire fuir, il a trouvé le bon moyen, ça je te le garantis ! Non mais il a quoi dans la tête ? Pourquoi il faut TOUJOURS qu'il gâche tout ? J'en ai marre Lily, je vais me faire nonne, tu vas voir ! Fini les garçons ! Si je voulais du sentimental, je virerai lesbienne, non ? Non mais je t'aime quoi. On aura tout vu. Ça ne se dit pas ! ça se prouve ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ma fichu un imbécile pareil ! Il me connaît pourtant !_

Lily me suit du regard avec un air amusé et je me stoppe net, avant de tomber assise sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle enroule doucement son bras autour de mes épaules et je soupire toute ma frustration, laissant tomber délicatement ma tête sur son bras. C'est qu'elle est plus grande que moi.

Et je lui raconte tout. Le petit cadre dégoulinant de niaiseries de fillette au bord de l'étang qu'il m'a préparé, le fait qu'on ait dansé et sa déclaration sortie du cul d'un troll.

-C'est pas comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas, si ? s'étonne Lily en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

-Ben..

Voilà quoi.

\- C'est à dire que bon. Il y a le savoir et se le prendre dans la tête. Il y a le montrer, le prouver et le dire…

-C'est dans une continuité. Tu as au moins la chance d'avoir la totale. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance la. J'en connais plus d'une qui serait heureuse à ta place.

-Mais, je riposte, on ne lâche pas ces mots là sans prévenir…

-Ca fait 2ans qu'il te prévient, me coupe la préfète en chef, et puis, tu as peur de quoi ? Vous allez vous installer ensemble dès la fin des ASPICS, et vous allez vous marier…

-Ca, on ne l'a pas choisi, je rappelle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas à la base, s'exaspère Lily en me tournant vers elle, mais même sans ce contrat ça aurait fini par arriver !

-Sans ce contrat on serait toujours ennemis ! je râle.

-Les choses seraient ce qu'elles sont, seule la tournure des événements y menant auraient différés.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle s'y met, on la croirait omnipotente à toujours tout savoir. C'est agaçant ! Ah oui, la vraiment, elle gonfle.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Que ça devienne trop réel ?

Je plonge ma mer de saphir dans ses océans émeraude. Voilà, elle a touché juste, comme toujours.

C'est que, la dernière fois qu'on m'a sorti ses mots là, c'étaient sûrement ceux de ma famille, à l'époque où j'en avais encore une. Avant que Jedusor vienne tout détruire par simple esprit de vengeance, pour montrer qu'on ne lui dit pas non. C'est que ses mots, je les ai entendus que de personnes ayant le même sang, l'amour inconditionnel d'un père, d'une mère, d'une sœur, d'un frère… Car même ma cousine, mes oncles et tantes, ne l'ont probablement plus jamais dit depuis le décès de ma mère et de ma fratrie. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine. Et forcément, ça laisse des traces indélébiles. Car, à 6ans, on n'attend que ces mots. Alors les montrer, les prouver, c'est bien beau, mais les dire, ça n'a jamais tué personne, si ? Et pourtant, c'est comme si ces paroles étaient maudites dans ma famille. La promesse d'un bonheur trop facilement destructible.

Et je dis ça avec 6 années de vie retirées. Que découvrais-je lorsque je recouvrerai la mémoire ?

-Comment as-tu… hésite Lily

Ah ben ça, c'est pas compliqué. J'ai fait ce que je fais du mieux : faire du mal à mon entourage et tout ça sans même le vouloir ou le prévoir, imaginez de quoi je suis capable que je mets à plat mon intelligence de Serdaigle et ma ruse de Serpentard !

-Je n'ai rien répondu.

Oui, j'ai fait ça, oui, j'ai osé, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Devant le regard désapprobateur et l'air dédaigneux que m'offre la Tigresse, je me saisi de la main de Lily pour lui montrer sous forme de visions ce souvenir un peu difficile et bien trop récent pour moi. Nous nous sentons happées, le souffle coupé.

 _-Je t'aime…_

 _Je me raidi, recule, et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en position de défense. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches de sa manière décontractée et désinvolte qui fait craquer le tout Poudlard._

 _Ces mots là … Il n'a pas le droit. Ils sont si simples et si durs à dire… ils peuvent vous mettre dans un état extatique et pour autant vous font le plus grand mal. Trop tenir à quelqu'un est une grave erreur. Mon père en a fait les frais, je ne sais pas si je peux me le permettre…_

 _-Je ne m'attends à rien en retour, précise-t-il l'air de rien, je ne te forcerai jamais à rien d'ailleurs... Je me contenterai de ce que tu as à me donner, à ton rythme._

 _-T'es sûr ? je m'étonne suspicieusement. Et si je n'étais pas capable de plus ? Et si …_

 _-Je me ferai une raison, c'est un résumé de nos relations, de toutes façons. Je sais que je n'ai plus à en avoir honte, à me cacher ou à avoir peur. Je sais que ça me rend plus fort, et non l'inverse, même si au début ça me paniquait et que j'ai essayé de fuir. Mais depuis que j'y ai fait face, et surtout, depuis qu'on est ensemble, ça me semble naturel. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, ou que ça va trop vite pour toi, Je ne t'embêterai plus avec._

 _J'ai bien senti le reproche cach, mais je décide de l'ignorer, monte sur la pointe de mes pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Mon corps est pris de spasmes que je maîtrise à la perfection. J'amorce un geste pour l'entraîner à ma suite à l'intérieur en prétextant le froid de la soirée._

 _Je le savais ce qu'il ressentais, bien sûr, même un aveugle le verrait mais… se l'entendre dire…_

 _\- Je vais rester un peu ici, profiter de l'air frais de la mer, s'oppose-t-il en fuyant mon regard. Vas y toi, je te rejoins toute l'heure._

 _Et sans un mot, je le vois prendre la forme de Patmol et courir à travers la flore luxuriante de la Bretagne._

Nous revenons au présent et reprenons avec difficulté notre respiration.

Lily se secoue tel un chien qui s'ébroue

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

-On s'habitue à la sensation, je concède difficilement. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air ? je m'inquiète en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure

Tic de nervosité que je n'ai jamais réussi à contrôler, tout comme le fait de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres ou de tirer celle-ci lorsque je me concentre sur un devoir

-Ca aurait pu être pire, concède la rouquine.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu aurais en effet pu lui répondre que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Voilà qui m'avance bien et qui me rassurer énormément. Ai-je envie de le dire ? Non. Mais ai-je envie de le perde ? Non plus. La vie est bien trop compliquée quand un cœur de glace fond devant la lumière d'une étoile.

-Mais, il va s'en remettre, hein Lil's ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, de ne pas répondre ?

-Je ne sais pas Ali, mais maintenant, Sirius a besoin de toi, tu comprends ? Il a besoin de toi à ses côtés, il a besoin de ta force, de ton réconfort !

-J'ai été si horrible que ça ?

-Mais non, fait la rousse en resserrant son étreinte. Il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui. D'accord, il le sait ! Le truc c'est que tu es la reine pour cacher tes émotions, tes sentiments, tu ne laisses rien passer comme une statue de marbre impassible, imperturbable… ça ne veut pas dire que tu es insensible, c'est que tu as du flegme et que parfois on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser, malgré quelques rares preuves de ton attachement. Et ça doit être difficile pour lui, malgré les efforts que tu fais pour lui, ce que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire auparavant soit dit en passant et Merlin sait que c'est déjà énorme pour toi.

Elle fait une pause histoire de ménager son effet et son regard me cloue sur place. Il n'y a que Lily qui arrive à faire cet effet là.

-Mais tu devrais y aller, m'incite Lily en se levant et en tendant ses bras mains devant moi, debout la Russkov ! Et va donc faire oublier ta maladresse à ton homme !

Elle me pousse du plat des mains sur mon dos tandis que je freine des talons.

Le courage des Griffons m'a abandonnée. Pas envie de lui faire face aussi vite.

Non, je vais faire mieux, le déni.

A contre coeur, je traverse le couloir et entre baille la porte pour passer ma tête dans l'ouverture. Je vois Potter Et Sirius ensemble. Je racle un peu ma gorge pour attirer leur attention. Potter chuchote un truc à Sirius qui hoche d'un air morne de la tête, et me dépasse vivement en lâchant un « je vais vous laisser »

Comme si on lui laissait le choix.

Je m'introduis dans la pièce, ferme la porte derrière moi et m'y adosse, les mains le long de mon corps, observant quelques instants Sirius.

Il a l'ait tellement triste que ça me brise le cœur. Je sens littéralement ce dernier se comprimer si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Je m'installe doucement à côté de lui et le prends dans mes bras, lui, se laisse faire à cœur joie et son corps se détend instantanément. Nous nous abandonnons dans un tendre et passionné baiser, moi lui communicant ma peur, lui me communicant son pardon. Et ainsi, nous passons à autre chose.

\- Tu peux me briser le cœur. Le briser un milliard de fois, si tu veux. « De toutes façons, il a toujours été à toi, alors tu en fais bien ce que tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

Est-ce si stupide que ça d'avoir peur de ses sentiments ?

Et lui, comment fait-il pour les assumer de la sorte ?

0o0

-Tout le monde met une larme dans un flacon. L'épreuve de ce soir s'intitulera le pire souvenir. On va bien s'marrer !

Je foudroie Maugrey du regard. Visiblement, nous n'avons pas le même humour. Il me regarde l'œil mauvais. Merlin, ce que j'ai envie de le lui arracher à cet enfoiré !

-On ne pourrait pas changer de registre ? hasarde Frank en carrant des épaules, agacé.

-Oui, faisons dans le joyeux pour une fois ! ironise Potter en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On est en guerre, on est là pour vous préparer, pas pour vous amuser ! s'écrie Maugrey. Allez, chacun une larme et que ça saute !

-Et si on n'a pas envie que tout le monde voit notre pire souvenir ? maugréé Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ca vous permettra de mieux vous connaître, insiste Dumby Jr

-On se connaît déjà ! tempête Potter.

-Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit ou vous dégagez avec des souvenirs en moins ! aboie Maugrey

De mauvaise grâce ou de manière récalcitrante, chacun de nous dépose une larme dans une fiole que Maugrey fait venir à lui d'un coup de baguette. D'un autre mouvement, il fait venir un bassin de pierre peu profond aux bords gravés de runes que je ne connais que trop bien, la pensine, et y fourre nos souvenirs. Une après l'autre, nos larmes quittent leur fiole sous forme de filaments argentés qui plongent dans la pensine, laquelle laisse échapper une lueur de même couleur de son contenu.

-On va tous y aller ? s'inquiète Marlène.

-C'est super intime ! s'oppose Mary en se levant brusquement

-Oui, allez, l'un après l'autre.

Au garde à vous, nous nous penchons pour être aspirés tel que l'ordre nous a été donné, non sans remarquer la substance argent tirant sur le blanc qui remue tel un nuage au fond du récipient, telle de la lumière à l'état liquide ou du vent à l'état solide.

Après m'être réceptionnée souplement sur mes pieds, je lance un coup d'œil inquisiteur autour de moi.

La pièce, je ne la reconnais que trop bien, n'est autre que la salle à manger du 12, Square Grimmaurd, à laquelle sont attablés les frères Black et leurs parents

Regulus fixe un point derrière son frère, lequel est attablé en face de lui avec un air ennuyé sur le visage. En bout de table, les parents des frères Black se défient du regard. Puis enfin, la sentence tombe lourdement, implacable.

-On est où ? demande Lily avec dégoût pour l'atmosphère glauque

-Chez Sirius, devine Potter

-Et c'est qui eux ? s'intéresse Mary

-Ses parents, je soupire avec lassitude

La Walburga tremble de rage avant d'exploser en geyser de jurons.

-Une honte ! Une calomnie ! Une ignominie ! Une abomination ! Une humiliation ! Un déshonneur ! Un affront ! Voilà tout ce qu'il est ! éructe Walburga Black à l'adresse de son mari, comme si on la torturait.

-J'en ai malheureuse que trop conscience très chère.

-Fuir ainsi de chez ses hôtes ! En pleine nuit, sans prévenir ! Et pourquoi donc ? crache Walburga, n'écoutant personne.

-Mais que croyez-vous mère, que j'allais rester bien sagement à faire ce que vous attendez de moi ? répond Sirius avec nonchalance, de son air hautain et ennuyé et avec beaucoup d'élégance, si caractéristique chez lui

-Cette alliance est bénie pour notre famille ! Une chance, il aurait pu donner sa fille à n'importe quel garçon avec une meilleure tenue ! N'auras-tu de cesse de plonger cette famille dans le chaos ? s'entête la sorcière en roulant outrageusement des yeux.

-Et bien, qu'il la vende à une autre famille !

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'est un contrat magique, il ne peut être rompu, souligne stoïquement Orion sans tourner son regard vers son aîné, le tout en apportant à sa bouche une cuillère de sa soupe.

-Il suffit ! hurle la matriarche avec haine et une démence que Bellatrix ne saurait imiter. La crise d'adolescence est terminée ! Il est temps de rentrer dans le rang, entendez-vous Sirius ? ajoute-t-elle de son regard polaire, accompagné d'un coup du plat de la main sur la table.

-Comment pourriez-vous me forcer à quoique ce soit, à présent que je suis un adulte ? se moque désinvoltement Sirius avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Crois-tu ? Ignorant ! Endoloris !

Les traits déformés de la Walburga ne sont pas aussi terribles que le sort qui frappe Sirius en plein cœur. Il s'effondre par terre en se tortillant de douleur sous le regard imperméable de son père. Regulus, de son côté, détourne ses yeux devenus humides, les poings fermés et tremblants sous la table, bloqués sous ses cuisses

-Dès votre sortie de Poudlard, vous le rejoindrez, annonce Orion d'un ton condescendant. Tous les deux, précise-t-il sous le regard étonné de Regulus.

Celui-ci lance un regard paniqué à son frère, dont les yeux se sont écarquillés.

-Vous… Vous… êtes fo… fous… parvient à articuler Sirius en s'accrochant à la table pour se relever.

-Ne manquez pas de respect à votre père ! Cela ne vous a-t-il pas suffit ? Vous en voulez encore peut-être ? éclate la vieille harpie.

Sirius sort précipitamment du salon, grimpe l'escalier surplombé de têtes d'elfes de maison décapitées, de portraits noircis, de papier peint vert bouteille, de teintures dans les mêmes teintes et de lampes à gaz. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre, se saisit de sa malle de Poudlard déjà à moitié remplie et d'un coup de baguette, y fait venir les dernières de ses fournitures et de ses vêtements, avant de la fermer et de dévaler les escaliers. Au premier étage, sa mère est toujours en train d'hurler et s'arrête au palier, suivie de son mari, surplombant son fils de sa hauteur. Regulus apparaît devant la porte d'entrée et bloque le passage de Sirius en accrochant l'avant de sa chemise.

-Fais pas ça, demande-t-il, implorant. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner… Tu …

Son regard se fait hésitant et fuyant, et Sirius jette des coups d'œil en biais à ses géniteurs tout en tapant du pied par terre.

-Tu avais promis !

-N'exagère pas Reg', t'as toujours été le préféré, ils ne s'en sont jamais pris à toi … Allez ! pousse toi ! ordonne Sirius en empoignant son frère par le bras.

-Sirius, si vous quittez cette demeure, vous n'y mettrez plus jamais les pieds ! claque la voix de Walburga dans les escaliers.

-Sir', s'il te plaît, nous sommes frères, nous pouvons tout surmonter ensemble, chuchote précipitamment Regulus, nous l'avons toujours fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vraiment ? A nous voir en cachette comme si c'était une honte ? lâche Sirius avec un sourire goguenard en dépassant son frère

-C'était autant mon initiative que la tienne ! s'offusque Regulus a voix basse en pivotant pour suivre son ainé du regard. Tu ne peux pas tout reprocher aux autres !

-Certes, nous n'aurions pas dû, concède Sirius qui pose sa main sur la poignée. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! propose-t-il avec un sourire sincère et le regard pétillant.

-Où ça ? Chez ton ami, Potter ? réplique Regulus avec un air de dégoût sur le visage et un regard dédaigneux. Vivre au dépens de traîtres, sans le sous, sans famille ?

-C'est ce que tu veux ? s'impatiente Sirius. Devenir un Mangemort parce Père et Mère le veulent ?

-Ce sont nos parents, ils savent mieux que nous ce qui est bon. Je ne vais pas abandonner notre entourage et fuir notre maison juste pour un de tes coups de tête ! prévient alors Regulus, le regard noir.

-Une maison ? rigole Sirius en ouvrant la porte d'entrée au heurtoir en forme de serpent d'argent. Un asile de fou que Ste Mangouste n'a rien à envier ! Tout est pourri ici, et si tu ne me suis pas, tu finiras mal ! C'est un pied dans la tombe que tu mets, petit frère.

-As-tu déjà suivi les règles, au moins une fois dans ta vie ? s'impatiente le cadet en se rapprochant dangereusement

-Je n'aime pas les règles. Ni les écouter. Et je n'ai rien du suiveur, crache Sirius.

Regulus s'arrête, comme foudroyé par les mots. Son attitude suppliante se change en véritable colère en un millième de secondes.

-Tu te crois mieux parce que tu es un rebelle, mais tu plaques tout sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Tu es l'aîné, c'est toi qui devrait montrer l'exemple ! s'agace Regulus en contournant la porte pour prendre Sirius par les épaules.

-C'est ce que je fais, tu es juste trop docile et aveuglé par leurs enseignements et leur bourrage de crâne pour t'en rendre compte, s'énerve Sirius en poussant son frère en arrière

-Reste, ça peut encore s'arranger ! Il y a toujours une solution ! S'il te plaît ! supplie Regulus alors que Sirius dépasse le pas de porte. On n'est pas obligés…

-Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que tu veux faire, Regulus. Et si j'apprends que tu as cette stupide marque sur le bras, tu pourras considérer que tu n'as plus de frère, tu seras mort à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, tu l'es déjà un peu, puisque c'est cette voie que tu choisis. Tu es bientôt un adulte, tu ne peux pas vivre en ayant peur de ce que ta famille pense de toi, soupire Sirius,

-Sir, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Un jour, ils mourront, rappelle sombrement Regulus. Ce n'est que temporaire.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Nos parents vivront après nous, c'est ce que les damnés font !

Son regard s'obscurcit alors et Regulus recule d'un pas.

-Et puis, on ne démissionne pas d'un poste de Mangemort, nargue sarcastiquement l'aîné.

-Alors j'imagine que tu es un meilleur homme que moi, claque la voix haute et claire d'un Regulus devenu froid.

-Ne t'en veux pas, tu as de quoi te sentir moins seul., finit Sirius avec lassitude avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, partant dans la nuit couleur encre et sous la tempête diluvienne.

Devant cette vision, notre Sirius actuel est tremblant et pâle, et je me saisis de sa main en effectuant une pression pour le rassurer, nos doigts désormais entrelacés.. Son regard plonge dans le miens et un pâle sourire naît sur ses lèvres. De ma main libre, je lui caresse doucement le bras et il se rapproche de moi. Comme quoi, ma présence lui est bénéfique dans cette épreuve.

Moi qui pensais bêtement qu'il était allé chez Potter directement après avoir quitté le manoir Malfoy…

-Tu as menti à Maugrey, je murmure à l'adresse de Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as soutenue quand j'ai dit que jamais ta mère le vendrait à Jedusor et pourtant… Tu savais que c'était le cas.

Sirius hausse des épaules. Je le vois bien qu'il est perdu, le pauvre. Quelque part, au fond de lui, même s'il fait comme s'il n'avait plus de frère, il espère le ramener vers lui, malgré sa déception qu'il ne soit pas parti avec lui …

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je sens la colère poindre au fond de moi ?

Ne pouvait-il pas le convaincre davantage ? Décider de rester suffisamment longtemps pour le faire venir, plutôt que de l'abandonner ? Etait-il obligé de ne penser qu'à se sauver et ne pas y mettre plus de conviction ?

Les adultes restent derrière nous, dans le fond de la pièce. Dumbledore garde un air bienveillant, Doge est affreusement curieux et regarde partout

Le décor autour de nous devient flou et tout semble tourner jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, en 6ème année, toute maison confondue. Les 4 directeurs de maison sont sur l'estrade, ainsi que le formateur, Wilkie Tycross, un homme incolore, aux sourcils transparents, et aux cheveux fins, à l'air immatériel.

-Nous allons aujourd'hui et sur plusieurs séances. La première étape est de fixer résolument son esprit sur la destination souhaitée. La deuxième étape consiste à concentrer sa détermination sur l'espace à occuper. La Troisième et dernière étape a pour but de tourner sur place en essayant de trouver son chemin dans le néant. En accomplissant se mouvement, on doit faire preuve de décision ! Et c'est ainsi qu'on réunit les 3 D du transplanage : Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Il faut être concentré, sinon on risque le désartibulement, une séparation de certaines parties du corps quand l'esprit n'est pas assez déterminé. Vous devez vous concentrer sur la destination, et vous mettre en mouvement sans hâte mais avec décision. C'est surtout une erreur de débutant ou de sorcier maladroit. Sachez que le transplanage longue distance, par exemple outre atlantique ne peut être effectué que par des sorciers pour ainsi dire doués de génies, ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'arrivez jamais à ce niveau. Tant que vous pouvez vous déplacer dans votre région, voir votre pays, c'est déjà bien ! Allez y, essayez !

-On a vraiment payé 12 galions pour ça ? grogne Edgar, dans un cerceau doré face à moi.

-Arrête ça et concentre toi ! ordonne Emmeline à ses côtés. Si tu es désartibulé, je peux t'assurer que j'emprunte l'appareil de Marls pour immortaliser ce moment et le transmettre à Mary pour une première page du magazine de Poudlard !

Edgar bougonne un peu puis entame une espèce de tour sur lui même plusieurs fois d'affilée, manque de tomber lourdement sur le sol et semble disparaître le temps d'une milliseconde avant de réapparaître en hurlant. Il a transplané d'un demi centimètre en laissant derrière lui une oreille… Sous les éclats de rire des élèves témoins de son manège et les ricanements des Serpentards. Tycross accoure pour remettre son oreille à sa place en marmonnant « la concentration mon brave, la concentration ! vous n'étiez pas concentré ! » sous le regard noir de notre ami.

Il y a quelques sourires parmi mes amis et Edgar bougonne « bon ben ça va hein, c'était pas marrant déjà ! »

Le décor tourbillonne de nouveau devant nos yeux à nous en donner le tournis, jusqu'à ce qu'on se trouve dans une petite maison mitoyenne de couleur vert pomme de Bristol. Un adolescent de 9 ans aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleu ciel accourt précipitamment sur le perron, ouvre la porte à la volée un morceau de parchemin dans la main qu'il agite au dessus de lui en gueulant comme un hystérique.

-Maman ! Maman ! Je l'ai eu ! Tu te rends compte !

Mais ce n'est que le silence qui l'accueille. Le gamin frissonne et lorsqu'il tourne la tête avec inquiétude dans le rez de chaussée, je constate qu'il s'agit de Caradoc.

-Maman ? Maman t'es où ?

Le petit Caradoc parcourt la maison en courant, ouvrant toutes les portes à la volée en criant après sa mère. Lorsqu'il arrive dans le grenier il la trouve, étendue au sol, sur son flanc, les yeux vides, la bouche entrouverte, un flacon de potion dans la main.

Avant que le décor ne s'efface pour être de nouveau remplacé, nous constatons que le petit garçon du souvenir s'est agenouillé auprès de sa mère et la bouge dans tous les sens. En vain…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Benjy frotter doucement le dos du blond qui se mord violemment les joues pour ne pas ouvrir les veines…

Nous nous retrouvons cette fois dans le cachot où le professeur Slughorn donne cours. Un cours de 5ème année, Poufsouffle Serdaigle. Bien.

Dedalus est assis à côté d'Edgar, son meilleur ami

Vous ai-je déjà dit que Dedalus était maladroit et avait la capacité de concentration d'un verracrasse ?

Bien.

Parce qu'il jette dans son chaudron une corne d'eruptif… Une épaisse fumée sort de son chaudron et s'avance dans toute la salle à ras du sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dit chaudron explose et la fumée s'épaissit, monte en hauteur, et commence à faire trembler les murs de manière inquiétante…

-TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! hurle un Slughorn paniqué.

Il se jette par la porte du cachot, sa moustache frémissant, suivi de tous ses élèves, avant de fermer la porte derrière le dernier retardataire.

Puis, il se retourne avec un regard mauvais pour Dedalus.

-Vous êtes un imbécile ! Le plus stupide des élèves que je n'ai jamais eu ! Mais voyons, est-ce si difficile que ça de lire et de respecter une simple recette ? Même un elfe de maison est capable de le faire ! Mais savez-vous seulement lire, ou avez vous autant de matière grise qu'un verracrasse ? J'ai honte pour vous Mr Diggle. Nul besoin d'insister sur le fait qu'il est inutile de reprendre ma matière si vous ne faites pas un effort. ! Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'une telle bassesse neuronale.

Lily a l'air horrifiée à l'instar de Mary et d'Alice. Frank et les maraudeurs sont plus indignés. En même temps, il est vrai que l'humiliation n'est pas une pratique courrante du maître des potions, bien au contraire…

L'environnement disparaît en une volute de fumée obscure avant de laisser place à un parc pour enfants aux abords d'un étang, lequel est dominé par un hêtre. Deux enfants de 11 ans que je reconnaitrais entre mille : Severus et Lily. Il sont tranquillement allongés dans l'herbe en train de s'amuser, lorsque une grande fille de 13 ans surgit des buissons. Elle est mince, blonde aux yeux vert d'eau, avec un cou trop grand pour son âge, et un visage chevalin. Elle arbore un air dégoûté et renifle avec un profond dégoût vers ses cadets

-Salut les monstres ! s'exclame-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? En train de torturer des insectes en bonnes erreurs de la nature que vous êtes ?

-Tunie ! s'écrie la petite rousse en se levant. Arrête d'être aussi méchante, la réprimande-t-elle avec un souvenir avenant malgré tout

-Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres amis bizarres que le fils Rogue dans ton école de rejets de la race humaine ? ça ne m'étonne pas, qui d'autre voudrait cotoyer quelqu'un comme toi ?

-Tais toi, siffle Severus avec un regard noir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Rogue ? Me lancer un sort ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit tant que vous êtes mineurs ! s'esclaffe la blonde en faisant un signe du menton vers eux. Enfin, si c'est pour être rejeté de votre monde et du monde, on aura enfin la preuve que vous n'êtes que des déchets, des rebus dont personne ne veut, conclut-elle mauvaise, avec un regard cruel, un sourire carnassier, avant de tourner les talons en riant aux éclats.

Potter a pris Lily par la main et je me suis chargée de la prendre dans les bras. J'en profite au passage pour foudroyer Maugrey qui me défie du regard. Il faudra m'expliquer quel est l'intérêt de faire revivre le pire moment d'une personne, surtout devant autant de personnes. Même si ce sont des amis. Sûrement pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine. Car on ne me fera pas croire que c'est obligatoire pour souder nos liens. Il y a des choses que l'on veut garder secrètes… Mais Mr Maugrey en a décidé autrement, et je suis surprise de constater que Dumbledore le laisse faire.

Le pire souvenir de Benjy n'est autre que lui a 8ans qui surprend ses parents dans une position inconfortable… Et je ne tiens pas à donner de détails là dessus !

D'ailleurs, Benjy a tourné le dos au souvenir, en se bouchant les oreilles en chant très fort, gesticulant sous nos yeux en une danse ridicule pour dévier le regard des quelques curieux que je ne citerais pas. Non, hors de question !

Nous nous retrouvons en 5ème année à la soirée de fin des BUSES, salle commune des Gryffondor, où alcool coule à flots, nourriture se répand à foison, et musique tourne à fond, la lumière en partie tamisée.

Ah oui, je me souviens. Ce soir là, Alice a fait un coma éthylique parce qu'elle croyait que Mary allait mourir des 2/3 doloris envoyés par cet abruti de Markus Mulciber. A ce moment là, nous venions de gagner notre match contre Serpentard. D'où la fête. Des couples s'embrassaient, des gens buvaient et mangeaient, Potter courait après Lily qui lui envoyait des piques bien senties. Elle venait juste de perdre l'amitié de Severus, et cette rouquine est très rancunière.

Donc, dans un coin de la pièce, je constate que je suis en train de discuter avec Frank, Lily et Remus Lupin, celui des maraudeurs que je tolérai le mieux à l'époque.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alice monter les escaliers du dortoirs 4 à 4, et la moi de 5ème année qui prend congés pour la suivre jusqu'aux toilettes de notre dortoir. Et trouver Alice, la tête plongée dans la cuvette en train de vomir, avant de s'allonger par terre et de convulser. Et qui est-ce qui arrive pour l'amener en urgence à l'infirmerie ? C'est bibi !

Mais que feraient mes camarades sans moi ?

Autour, de nous la pièce se brouille en un nuage de fumée pour revenir net.

Un gigantesque pièce blanche, aux murs garnis alternativement de miroirs et de fenêtre faisant la taille des murs, peints en couleur givrée, nous entoure. A la jointure des murs givrés, des gravures de glace rendue éternelle par la magie symbolise des augurey et des sombrals, en majorité. Le plafond, identique à celui de Poudlard, protège des intempéries, mais est ouvert, laissant à la vue de tous le ciel clair et ensoleillé de l'hiver en campagne Russe, en Sibérie.

- **Oh mais c'est nous !** pépie joyeusement Hope en pointant le doigt vers la salle qui nous fait face.

En effet, au décor s'ajoute différents meubles imposants en bois d'amourette, de sureau, d'aubépine des marais, de bouleau, de chêne, d'érable à sucre, de frêne épineux, de lierre, de mélèze laricin, de lierre, de rose, de roseau…

Au centre de la pièce, se tient une immense table où la femme que je reconnais comme étant ma tante Rekkah enseigne la magie fondamentale à Hella, de 2 ans mon aînée, et Mila, 4ans de plus que moi, et qui ont donc respectivement 7 et 9 ans.

Assises en tailleur, par terre, celle qui n'est autre que ma mère inculque à une Hope de 13 ans, des incantations plus poussées que celles que mes deux autres sœurs tentent de retenir.

Sur un somptueux fauteuil, ma plus grande sœur, Elina, 11ans, agite une baguette magique nouvellement reçue en obéissant aux instructions de mon père.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un gamin 4 ans joue du piano sous la tutelle de l'oncle Finn, alors que je termine une symphonie au violon du haut de mes 5 ans. C'est le moment où il nous libère et quitte la pièce.

- _Je m'ennuie déjà_ ! geins la petite moi au bout de 5 minutes.

- _Tu veux t'entraîner sur des animaux toi aussi_ ? propose Pavel en levant les yeux de son grimoire.

- _J'ai réussi_! crie Hella en s'applaudissant elle même.

Alisa de 5ans tourne un regard outré vers son aînée. L'oiseau qu'elle a tué est revenu à la vie, et s'envole dans toute la pièce en chantonnant gaiement. Je la vois du coin de l'œil claquer des doigts en direction du volatile qui tombe par terre, la nuque brisée. Et se lever avec un air satisfait, les mains dans le dos, suivie de Pavel qui trottine, tandis qu'Hella relance le sort de réincarnation à l'animal.

En sortant, les deux enfants dépassent l'oncle Kaï qui se nourrit de la nuque d'une femme, tandis que Andrea, Nikklas et Elvar semblent en pleine préparation d'une bataille, alors que Finn bouquine un grimoire en apposant des notes sur une feuille à part qu'il glisse vers ses cadets.

- _Ah, les gamins, où allez-vous comme ça_? demande Kaï en retirant ses crocs ensanglantés du cou de sa jeune proie.

- _Patiner_ , répond fièrement la petite Alisa.

- _La glace n'est pas assez dure_! objecte Pavel, terrorisé.

- _T'es qu'un froussard_! s'agace la petite blonde avec une moue agacée.

- _Et toi une tueuse d'oiseau_! réplique Pavel.

- _On s'en fiche, Hella s'amuse à le tuer et le ramener à la vie depuis une demie heure, il n'est plus à une mort près_ , balaye la gamine d'un geste de main las.

- _Ridicule_ , acquiesce Kaï avant de replonger dans les veines de la jeune femme non sans lever les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé

- _Nous avons des enfants désormais,_ rappelle Nikklas, _il est grand temps de mettre un terme au schéma familial._

- _Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te nourrir ailleurs ? Et pitié, hypnotise la pour qu'elle oublie, la dernière a tout colporté et massacrer des villages commence à être lassante. D'autant plus que cela attire les regards. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre !_ conclue Elvar en suivant les deux enfants du regard alors qu'ils dépassent les plus grands.

Les deux gamins s'élancent dans la lande enneigée jusqu'à un lac. Le même lac où j'ai plongé en compagnie de mon père, pour enhardir mon endurance, ma volonté, mon courage, mon sang froid, ma froideur…

Et ils s'élancent sur la glace ! La mini moi courant comme si de rien en appelant son frère et en sautillant jusqu'au moment où la glace craque sous son poids et qu'elle tombe dans l'eau, coincée sous la glace à cause du courant.

Pavel recule, terrifié, et hurle à l'aide. Ma mère et mon oncle arrivent de leur vitesse vampirique. Alors que Kaï appose ses mains sur la glace pour la faire fondre d'une incantation, ma mère se redresse, les mains en avant vers le lac, ferme les yeux, et marmonne une incantation, rentrant dans une sorte de transe. C'est alors que mon corps d'enfant frigorifiée sort et arrive mollement sur la neige. Kaï m'enroule dans sa veste alors que ma mère, Freya, me réchauffe à l'aide d'une autre incantation, en soufflant sur une de mes petites mains qu'elle a saisit. Kaï s'écorche le poignet de ses crocs et fait boire de son sang à l'enfant.

- **C'était moins un** e, note-t-il

- **Il va falloir la surveiller, être sûr qu'elle ne meurt pas tant qu'elle a ton sang dans son système,** s'agace Freya en se relevant.

Elle prend son fils pleurant dans ses bras, tandis que son frère me porte jusqu'à mon lit.

\- _Apprendre la magie noire est une chose_! tempête mon père _. Mais leur faire boire du sang de vampire Et s'ils se transforment ? Y avez-vous seulement pensé ?_

La Alisa du souvenir ouvre difficilement les paupières et regarde à travers l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, et en tendant l'oreille, entend son oncle plaquer son père contre le mur.

 _-Un seul mot et tu es mort, peu importe l'affection que ma sœur te porte,_ menace Kaï avec un éclat maléfique dans le regard. _Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais en t'alliant à notre famille. Alors ne manque jamais de respect à un Bjornson._

- **Arrête Kaï**! ordonne Freya froidement

- _Tu as de la chance. Elle ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger de moi, susurre-t-il avec un sourire malfaisant_

Des bruits de pas s'approchent de la porte de la chambre, et la Alisa de 5ans se rallonge dans ses couette, comme si de rien. C'est Nikklas qui pénètre dans la pièce avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _Alors petite colombe, on écoute aux portes ?_

 _-Ils se disputent à cause de moi_? demande la petite blonde avec une moue dépitée

Nikklas secoue la tête et s'assoit près de la moi du passé, en prenant ma petite menotte dans sa main.

- _Tu connais la fougue et l'impulsivité ton oncle, et la froideur et la ténacité de ton père._

 _-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû m'aventurer si loin et désobéir…_

 _-Tu as tout de la Velane, et ça n'ira pas mieux avec ton gène vampirique mais… La curiosité et la témérité sont de bonnes choses.._

 _-Mais nous sommes mauvais. C'est la mort qui est en nous, nous sommes dangereux pour notre entourage ! Pavel aurait pu mourir s'il m'avait suivie. Les Bjornson sont une malédiction sur ce monde, soupire la gamine d'un air dépité_

 _-Chut chut chut… Tu ne dois pas laisser les sentiments à la vue de tous, tes émotions ne doivent jamais te submerger. Tu dois être telle une statue, tu comprends ? Imperméable, hermétique, insensible, indifférente. Nos sens_ _sont exacerbés par le gêne vampire. L'ADN velane donne un tempérament de feu, impulsif. Et l'éducation sorcière te rend implacable, voie cruelle. La haine du vampire, la jalousie de la velane, et la colère de la sorcière ne font pas bon ménage…_ _Ta cousine, toi, tes sœurs, ton frère, vous êtes la nouvelle génération. Vous devez être meilleurs que nous : ne pas laisser transparaître ce que vous pensez ou ressentez, ou du moins, le moins possible. Il en va de notre survie. Vous devez être meilleurs que nous. Plus forts, avoir un meilleur contrôle de vous même. L'extérieur ne doit pas vous toucher. Sinon vous vous perdrez, et vous rentrerez dans le même cercle vicieux que nous. C'est impossible, de gérer le cri de l'humanité, les sursauts de conscience, la soif insatiable, la cruauté diabolique, la méchanceté machiavélique, les impulsions incontrôlables. Tu comprends ?_

 _-Oui, je crois…_

 _-Maintenant, dors, petit oiseau…_

Il pose sa paume sur mes yeux qui se ferment aussitôt.

La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est : heureusement que mes amis ne comprennent ni le Norvégien ni le Russe…

Quelque part, je suis soulagée qu'on n'ait pas eu affaire au massacre de ma mère et de ma fratrie. Et je suis heureuse que mes amis ne comprennent rien au russe ou au norvégien. Ils n'ont ainsi pas à comprendre que c'est le mal qui coule dans les veines des premiers vampires, et donc, par voie de conséquence, qui réside au plus profond de moi. Des ténèbres contre lesquelles je dois lutter constamment, pour ne pas finir insensible, à l'image de la plupart de la fratrie de ma mère.

Même si la scène de mon oncle qui se nourrit joyeusement d'une humaine devant des gamins... Et que les dits gamins s'en moquent… ça donne une drôle d'image, nous en conviendrons aisément ! Et puis, la magie de ma sœur… C'est… Pour eux, ce doit être effrayant. A moins qu'ils n'aient pas compris… J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué !

Aux yeux de ma famille, les Bjornson passent avant tout, et pour la préserver, il n'y a aucun problème à torturer, tuer, massacrer, étriper… Les mages noirs, les mangemorts, les partisans, à côté, ne sont que de pâles copies envieuses de la cruauté de ma famille lorsqu'on s'attaque à un des membres.

Tout ça pour la survie d'une famille qui a déjà vécu l'équivalent de 10 vies, mais qui continue de s'accrocher à son immortalité comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Seules Andrea et Hope ont encore une réelle once d'humanité, qu'elles arrivent à décliner sur mes oncles et tantes, tant bien que mal

Mais qu'en est-il de moi ?

A croire que Remus nous a vraiment contaminé avec son complexe du monstre martyr…

\- **comment tu peux te souvenir de ça** , s'agace Hope, **normalement on t'a hypnotisée pour que tu oublies tout.**

 **-Peut-être, ça ne veut pas dire que mon subconscient n'en a pas gardé une trace.** , je chuchote, aussi étonnée qu'elle de la clarté et des détails de la vision.

Le décor change de nouveau en un épais brouillard argenté, et nous nous retrouvons dans la maison d'Hestia, âgée de 11 ans, accompagnée de son frère de 4ans plus vieux, Stuart Jones, de sa jeune cousine, Gwenog Jones, de 8ans notre cadette et de ses cousins maternels, Phébus (de 4 ans notre cadet), Cérès et Proserpine Fawley (2 ans de plus).

C'est une tradition des Fawley de donner des noms de dieux à leurs enfants, et la génération actuelle est tombée sur les dieux grecs. Seuls le frère ainé et la cousine paternelle ont évité la tradition : Gwenog n'est pas affiliée aux Fawley, et pour ce qui est de Stuart, il a juste eu de la chance que son père face céder sa femme, après tout, ne faut-il pas être d'accord pour donner un nom à son enfant ?

Hestia trottine derrière son frère qui se moque d'elle.

Dans la vision, c'est bientôt la rentrée à Poudlard.

-Pour la répartition, il y a des épreuves à réussir, sinon on te donne à manger aux acromantulas, explique Stuart Jones, alors que les jumelles acquiescent.

-Comme quoi ? demande Hestia qui s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard.

-Comme ça !

Le frère enferme sa sœur dans un placard d'un coup de baguette magique et s'en va en rigolant avec ses cousines, sous les regards dépités de Phébus et Gwenog, qui essayent en vain d'ouvrir la porte, alors qu'on entend les hurlements hystériques et paniqués de leur ainée. Hestia est claustrophobe. D'où sa peur d'être enterré vivante, finalement. Et j'imagine que cela s'est déclenché a cause de cette blague.

Le souvenir de Frank n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que celui de Benjy : le pire étant qu'il ai été touché par la dragoncelle lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ca, je m'en souviens, on avait 7 ans et je ne l'ai pas vu pendant 6 mois étant donné qu'il était cloué au lit car hautement contagieux, et que cette maladie est dangereuse pour les jeunes enfants et les personnes âgées. Pour ne pas dire fatale.

Le décor se métamorphose pour le souvenir de Remus.

Nous sommes dans une chambre, et Remus, alors âgé d'à peine 5 ans, dort dans son petit lit. Il fait nuit. Une ombre semble soudainement se hisser à sa fenêtre, celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir avec violence, et le loup garou que je reconnais comme étant Fenrir Greyback attaque sauvagement mini Remus. Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme aux cheveux châtains débarque dans la chambre, ameuté par les cris de l'enfant, et arrête in extremis le lycanthrope, à l'aide de puissants sortilèges d'expulsions. Celle qui doit être sa mère, une femme blonde, moldue, apparaît dans la chambre et se précipite sur son fils en le prenant dans ses bras et en le berçant, tandis que son mari lui ramène différentes potions et lance différents sorts pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais il est hélas trop tard…

Nous sommes désormais entre les murs sombres de Poudlard, illuminés simplement par les rayons de la lune à travers les arcanes ouvertes sur la cours de l'école.

Mary, qui revient d'on ne sait trop où, avance tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Tout à coup, un éclair de lumière frappe le dos de Mary qui s'effondre par terre. Ses cris de terreur, d'agonie, de douleur, sont atroces, à l'image de la souffrance intense et indescriptible que le sort fait ressentir. C'est un sort qui endommage le réceptionnaire du sort, c'est tellement horrible qu'on préfère en mourir, il paraît que certains en sont devenus fous. C'est la pire torture qui puisse exister, la plus efficace, elle brise toute volonté, tout désir.

Dans la vision suivante, on voit le père de Marlène étendu dans Un lit d'hôpital, entouré de sa femme, de Marlène, avec sa sœur Morgane (qui a 7 ans de plus que nous), son frère Maxens (5ans de plus que nous), Melinda, (qui a 3ans de plus), Milian (2 ans de moins) et Mathias (4ans de moins).

Les Mckinnon sont à la base une famille de puissants sorciers, mais le père de Marlène, Malo McKinnon, a épousé une moldue Karen, ce qui n'a pas dérangé sa famille puisque cela arrive de temps à autres dans leur arbre. La famille des McKinnon est une grande famille, chaque parent a au minimum 3 enfants, et leur tradition est de donner un nom en M.

Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, chaque famille de Sang Pur a sa tradition.

Celle de ma famille est d'avoir un nom noble avec une signification forte : un guerrier ou un dieu antique, une traduction en rapport avec la noblesse, toujours d'origine slave ou scandinave, de par mes origines.

Pour le cas de Hope, son prénom semble être une exception, du fait qu'il soit écrit en anglais et non en scandinave, à l'image des prénoms Bjornson. Mais figurez qu'il signifie espoir, et qu'il est prononcé en norvégien, où espoir se dit quasiment de la même manière qu'en anglais.

Lorsqu'elle est née, ma cousine était l'espoir de notre famille, car il semblait impossible, unique et béni des ancêtres, qu'une trybride puisse venir au monde, et il paraissait qu'il y avait une raison pour que les gênes du phoetus ne provoquent pas une fausse couche et la mort de la mère, comme ce fut le cas pour les précédents cas répertoriés.

Quoique, on dit ça, mais ma tante est morte et est revenue à la vie grâce au gène vampire de sa fille toujours dans son système en la mettant au monde, et j'imagine que ma mère a dû vivre la même chose en mettant au monde d'autres 'espoirs', sauf que c'est son gène à elle, qui la faisait revenir.

LA vision suivante est très brouillée, mais on peut voire dans la pénombre d'un couloir, Dorcas, accompagnée de sa sœur ainée, Doïna (qui fut a Serdaigle jusqu'à il y a 4ans), cachées en haut de l'escalier menant à leur chambre respective, qui épient une conversation étouffée entre leurs parents.

La Dorcas actuelle est pâle, et tout ce qu'on entend, est une voix froide, glaciale même, sans timbre ni émotion, totalement neutre, qui siffle des menaces au couple qui se situe dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée.

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille : il s'agit à ne pas douter de Jedusor.

Le souvenir de Peter fait place et nous montre un gamin de 4ans, et sa mère qui pleure devant un membre de la brigade magique qui annonce le décès de son mari.

Très vite, c'est le souvenir de Potter qui surgit.

'Les 4 maraudeurs quittent la salle d'examen des BUSES.

-ça t'a plu la question 10, Lunard ? demande Sirius, avec son élégance désinvolte sans égale.

-J'ai adoré ! répond vivement Remus. Donnez 5 signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou, excellente question.

-Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? demande James d'un ton faussement inquiet.

-Je pense que oui, répond Remus très sérieusement.

Ils se mêlent à la foule qui se presse aux portes du hall, avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.

-Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin, conclut-il entraînant un éclat de rire tandis que Peter les rejoint.

\- Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, dit-il avec anxiété, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…

-Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver ? dit James, irrité. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois…

-Pas si fort ! implore Remus alors qu'ils traversent la pelouse en direction du lac.

-Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, dit Sirius. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un optimal.

-Moi aussi, répond James en mettant une main dans sa poche et en retirant un vif d'or avec les initiales 'LE' gravée dessus.

-Ou est-ce que tu as eu ça ? 

-Je l'ai piqué, réplique Potter de manière désinvolte.

Il se met à jouer avec sa stupide balle, montrant la prouesse de ses talents et réflexes dûs au Quidditch, sous l'œil impressionné de Peter.

Les garçons s'arrêtent au bord du lac. Le soleil étincèle sur la surface lisse du lac, les filles qui ont quitté la Grande Salle en même temps sont assises sur la rive. Hilares, elles trempent leurs pieds dans l'eau. Il s'agit de Lily, Mary, Alice, Hestia, Marlène, Dorcas et Emmeline. A ce moment, nous étions amies avec Alice et Mary, puisque celle-ci avait déjà été attaquée. Moi, je n'étais pas là, car à ce moment, je fréquentais Rosier.

Remus sort un livre et se met à lire. Sirius regarde les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse, avec son air hautain et ennuyé, puis jette un coup d'œil vers mes amies, et soupire avec lassitude, déçu. Potter continue de jouer avec son vif tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, se délectant des exclamations et applaudissements de Peter, continuant de jeter des coups d'œil vers les filles, avec un regard intéressé, contrairement à Sirius, qui continue d'observer les élèves passant, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Probablement moi.

-Range ça, tu veux ? dit enfin Sirius. Sinon Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier, ajoute-t-il alors que ce dernier rosit légèrement sous le sourire léger de Potter.

-Si ça te gêne… dit-il en rangeant le vif d'or dan sa poche.

-Je m'ennuie, annonce Sirius. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.

-Espère toujours, déclare Remus d'un ton grave derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens… ajoute-t-il en lui tendant son livre, mais Sirius renifle d'un air méprisant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout.

-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu Patmol. Regarde qui est là, incite Potter alors que Sirius tourne la tête et s'immobilise tel un chien qui vient de sentir un lapin à la trace.

-Parfait, murmure-t-il. Servilus. 

En suivant son regard, je vois mon meilleur ami se lever, ranger son questionnaire des BUSES et quitter l'ombre des buissons pour s'éloigner, alors que Potter et Sirius l'imitent. Remus et Peter restent assis, Remus toujours dans son livre, bien que ses yeux soient immobiles et qu'une légère ride est apparue entre ses sourcils. Une expression d'avidité apparaît sur le visage de Peter alors qu'il va de l'un à l'autre des 3 opposants.

« ça va Servilus ? », lance Potter d'une voix forte.

Sev réagit immédiatement, lâchant son sac et plongeant sa main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, sa baguette à moitié levée…

\- Expelliarmus ! crie James, réceptionnant ainsi la baguette de Sev, alors que Sirius éclate de son rire qui ressemble à un aboiement.

-Impedimenta ! dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Sev qui est projeté par terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne

Autour, les élèves se sont retournés et regardent, certains semblant inquiets, d'autres ayant l'air amusés.

Sev est allongé par terre, le souffle court. Potter et Sirius s'avancent vers lui, baguettes brandies, James jetant des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, vers Lily, Mary et Alice. Peter est également debout à présent, contournant Remus pour mieux voir le spectacle.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demande James

-Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, répond Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il y avait de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot, ajoute-t-il sous les éclats de rire de la foule, alors que Sev tente de se relever malgré le maléfice qui lui a attaché les jambes d'invisibles cordes.

-Attends… un peu, halète-t-il en regardant Potter avec haine. Attends… un peu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? s'agace froidement Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ? ajoute-t-il sous un flot de jurons et de formules magiques de Sev, sa baguette à 3 mètres de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit Potter d'un ton glacial. Recurvite !

Des bulles de savon rose s'échappent de la bouche de Sev. La mousse recouvre ses lèvres et le font tousser, s'étouffer à moitié.

Mais j'étais où moi ? Encore en train de jouer avec la langue de l'autre abruti ?

\- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! 

Potter et Sirius se retournent, le premier se passant aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Lily s'approche d'eux.

-ça va Evans ? demande James, avec une voix beaucoup plus agréable, mûre, grave.

-Laisse-le tranquille, répète Lily en regardant Potter avec la plus grande répugnance. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Et bien voilà, répond James qui semble réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

un bon nombre d'élèves éclatent de rire, y compris Sirius et Peter, mais Remus, toujours concentré sur son livre, reste impassible, à l'instar de Lily.

-Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répond précipitamment Potter. Allez, sors avec moi, et je ne porterai plus la main sur le vieux Servilo.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, réplique Lily en le foudroyant du regard.

-Pas de chance Cornedrue, s'amuse vivement Sirius. Oh ! Attention ! s'écrie-t-il en se tournant vers Severus

Severus pointe sa baguette sur Potter, et une éclair entaille la joue de ce dernier, éclaboussant son uniforme et sa robe. L'échevelé fait volte face, et contre attaque d'un levicorpus. Des acclamations s'élèvent alors que la robe de Severus lui tombe sur la tête. Sirius, Potter et Peter rugissent de rire.

Lily, le visage furieux remplaçant son air dédaigneux, lance :

\- Fais le descendre ! 

-Mais certainement, acquiesce James

Il donne un léger de coup de baguette et Sev retombe par terre tel un tas de chiffon, se dépêtrant pour se hâter de se relever.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'exclame Sirius, alors que Sev tombe par terre, raide comme une planche.

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurle Lily, devenue rouge comme une tomate, sa baguette sortie, sous l'œil méfiant des deux compères.

-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit Potter avec gravité.

-Alors libère-le du maléfice ! 

Potter pousse un profond soupir, se retourne vers Sev et marmonne l'anti sort.

-Et voilà ! tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang de Bourbe comme elle ! s'écrie Sev alors que Lily cligne des yeux, comme si elle s'était pris une claque.

-Très bien, réplique-t-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir.

-Fais tes excuses à Evans ! rugit Potter d'une voix menaçante, la baguette pointée vers le Serpentard.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écrie Lily en se tournant vers Potter. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

-Quoi ? proteste Potter. JAMAIS je ne t'aurai traitée de … tu sais quoi !

-tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire…. Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! crache Lily avec rage avant de tourner les talons.

-EVANS ! crie James. EVANS ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fait-il comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question secondaire à laquelle il n'accorde aucune importante.

-Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirai qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répond Sirius.

-Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien... Très bien… Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? ajoute-t-il avec fureur après avoir frappé Severus d'un éclair de lumière.

Mais à ce moment là, la baguette de Sirius et de Potter leur échappent des mains. Les deux acolytes se retournent, prêts à en découdre, le regard lançant des éclairs, mais se retrouvent la bouche entrouverte en se retournant, face à une sublime créature a l'allure élancée, svelte et tonique, aux formes parfaitement placées et prononcées sans exagération ni vulgarité, à la longue crinière d'or blanc, à la peau clair de lune, et à l'océan saphir qui lance des avada kedavra, deux baguettes dans une main, la sienne, en amourette dans l'autre.

La moi d'il y a deux ans s'arrête à un mètre d'eux en croisant la les bras sur sa poitrine et en tapant du pied.

\- Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, soupire faiblement Potter en roulant des yeux.

-Je me disais bien qu'elle n'était jamais loin d'Evans ou de Servilo, susurre doucement Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

-Vous êtes plus débiles que des verracrasses ? crache mon passé avec une aversion et une froideur inquiétantes et un regard mauvais au possible, les traits harmonieux faisant peu à peu penser à une harpie sous l'effet de la colère. Ou faut-il que je le dise en russe pour que ça rentre dans vos crânes de trolls baveux des cavernes ?

-Graves, toujours un plaisir, se moque Sirius d'une voix mielleuse et suave, un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants d'une malice renouvelée en mimant une pirouette ridicule tandis que je lui lance un rictus dégoûté

C'est face à ce souvenir que je me rends compte rétroactivement, que ça se voit comme un cognard au milieu de la figure, que Sirius s'intéressait à moi. Il s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, a repris son air charmeur, son attitude désinvolte, sa moue nonchalante, mais son visage hurle tout autre chose. Son regard transpire l'envie et l'attirance, et on peut le voir aller de mes yeux, à mes lèvres, à ma poitrine, à mes jambes…

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez. Que le château s'effondre ? Et toi ? ajoute la blonde de 15 ans en pivotant vers Remus, de manière méprisante. N'est-ce pas à toi de faire respecter l'ordre dans cette école ? Je pourrai te dénoncer tu sais ? Si tu continues, c'est ce qui te pend à la baguette, je préfère te prévenir !

Remus m'observe comme si une horde de géants l'a piétiné, et autour de nous, la foule nous observe en silence comme une tête d'elfe décapitée. Quelques regards furibonds à leur encontre, et les badauds s'éclipsent vivement sans demander leur reste, de peur que je ne m'en prenne à eux. Je n'ai jamais été connue pour ma patience ou pour ma gentillesse.

A se demander comment je fais pour avoir autant d'amis.

-Tu devrais te détendre très chère, s'amuse Sirius en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, ça ne te ressemble pas de perdre le contrôle, articule-t-il exagérément avec un clin d'œil entendu.

-C'est pourtant pas moldu, ce que je vous dit ! Faites le redescendre, ou vous irez le rejoindre la haut ! répète mon double de manière implacable et polaire, le regard aussi paralysant que celui de Méduse.

-Très bien, soupire Potter en tendant la main vers sa baguette que je lui tends. Liberacorpus ! C'est vraiment une empêcheuse de jouer au Quidditch cella là, murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Sirius. Si encore, ce n'était que physique, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu lui trouves d'autre que ça !

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta dulcinée et de sa manie à s'égosiller à nous en broyer les tympans sans cesse, peut-être ? s'énerve Sirius à voix basse.

-Ca va ! râle Potter en un chuchotis. J'ai hâte de refaire affaire avec toi, Graves ! s'écrie-t-il dans mon dos, alors que la moi du passé l'ignore de manière grandiloquente.

La dernière chose de visible, c'est moi qui m'avance souplement, de mon port altier, vers Severus, avant de me pencher pour l'aider à se relever, sous les regards de Potter et Sirius me reluquent sans discrétion, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec un air plus qu'appréciateur, Remus qui lève les yeux au ciel, et Peter qui regarde ses pieds comme un enfant prit en faute. Je tiens Severus par le bras et l'emmène en direction le château à grands pas.

Puis, la dernière vision n'est autre que le premier cours de balais des Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, et une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut d'Emmeline Vance, qui est tout en élégance et en habilité, tant qu'on n'est pas dans les airs, sous les éclats de rire des autres premières années, des cris paniqués de Mme Bibine.

Nous sommes ensuite tous happés en arrière, et nous retrouvons au milieu de salon.

Je tourne les talons sans demander mon reste, et tourne le dos, direction mes escaliers. A mi chemin de la chambre de Hope, Sirius me prend le bras et me force à me retourner vers lui avec force.

-Tu vas te fâcher pour un truc qui a eu lieu i ans ? s'énerve-t-il, le regard voilé.

-Ah, mais lâche moi enfin ! je m'écrie en le repoussant.

-Alors quoi, on va encore se disputer à ce sujet, malgré tout le chemin parcouru ? s'impatiente le brun.

-J'ai juste besoin de penser à autre chose. Et surtout, j'ai besoin que tu ne sois pas là, je précise, en me relevant de manière fière et hautaine.

-Pour un truc que je n'ai pas refait en quasiment 2 ans ? assène Sirius en reculant d'un pas, les bras croisés sur le torse. On est stupides à 15 ans, mais on apprend de ses erreurs. Tu vas continuer à ressasser le passé ?

-Hé bien oui.

Je tourne les talons et ai à peine le temps d'atteindre la chambre de Hope, que j'entends celle de ma propre chambre claquer dans mon dos.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- **A croire que vous ne pouvez pas vivre un idylle calme en communicant, comme tout le monde.**

 **-Fiche moi la paix, Hope** , je cingle sans me retourner.

Cette soirée était vraiment merdique ! Je plonge dans le lit de ma cousine, bien décidée à ne pas laisser les erreurs du passé revenir me hanter…

N'oubliez pas que la review est mon unique mode de paiement et ma satisfaction personnelle !

J'aimerai avoir vos avis sur :

\- la discussion entre Alise et Lily

-La relation d'Ali et Sirius, toujours aussi mouvementée

-les souvenirs de chacun

-et sûrement tout un tas d'autre chose

a bientôt !


	43. Chapter 43

Aloha chers lecteurs !

J'espère ne pas en avoir trop perdu avec ces retard à répétition... La travail et la vie sociale, sans comptet toutes les séries qui sortent font que... Voilà Je vous ai un peu oubliés, je l'avoue...

Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre de 17 pages word non relus

J'espère qu'il saura trouver grâce à vos yeux. Et puisque je prends le temps de poster, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

Au programme, une dispute, quelques souvenirs d'enfance, de la magie vélane, des tergiversations, des recherches, et un rabibochage trop choupi et dégoûlinant de mièvrerie comme on les déteste :)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 43 –

Les rayons du soleil traversent difficilement les pans des rideaux bleu nuit de la chambre de Hope, et je sens qu'une main effleure mon visage après avoir placé une mèche de mes cheveux d'or blanc derrière mon oreille.

Je soupire difficilement et ouvre un œil en direction du possesseur de la main, le referme, avant de rouvrir les deux, lançant cette fois des éclairs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? je râle d'une voix pâteuse et encore endormie.

-T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais adorable quand tu dormais ?

Je me roule sur le ventre, plongeant ma tête sous mon oreiller, en position du chat.

Adorable, non mais j'ai quel âge, 6ans ? Et depuis quand il m'observe dormir, déjà ?

-Va-t'en ! je grogne à moitié étouffée sous mes draps.

-On devrait en parler, tu ne crois pas ?

Je pousse un profond soupire de mécontentement. Et après, on dit que Lily est une empêcheuse de tourner en rond ! Mais foi de Grindelwald, Sirius Black est bien pire !

J'attrape dans la penderie de Hope une de ses petites robes d'été couleur aigue marine (signature des Bjornson), fluide, courte et moulante, cintrée au buste et ample à la jupe, aux fines bretelles et au corsage travaillé de dentelle et vais d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain prendre ma douche. J'enfile doucement le tissu de satin, enfile mes petites ballerines noires en cuir de dragon, me coiffe d'une haute queue de cheval, mes cheveux m'arrivant désormais sous les omoplates, les attachant avec une de mes mèches tressée, et sors de la salle de bain.

Sirius est dos à moi, les mains dans le dos, observant la lande bretonne d'un air songeur. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi, je le vois réfréner son réflexe de primate qui consiste à me siffler, bien que ses prunelles ne laissent guère d'illusions quant aux pensées qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Mais j'ai l'habitude avec les hommes. Cela a toujours été ainsi, quand bien même je serai vêtue telle une souillon. Et oui, c'est déjà arrivé.

\- Tu veux commencer ? je demande de mauvaise grâce en m'asseyant sur le bureau près de la fenêtre, croisant mes jambes, appuyée sur mes mains dans le dos, donnant à ma silhouette une fine cambrure.

-Tu fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? attaque-t-il avec une rage dissimulée dans le timbre de sa voix.

-Quoi donc ?

-De me provoquer alors que je n'ai pas le droit de t'approcher ?

Je hausse vaguement des épaules en l'ignorant superbement tandis qu'il secoue la tête d'un air agacé.

-Je pensais que tu étais parti de Square Grimmaurd tout de suite après l'annonce ?

-J'en avais l'intention… Mais quand le contrôleur du magicobus m'a demandé où j'allais, j'ai pensé à James puis à Reg et je … je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Mais devenir mangemort de force ? plutôt mourir ! Donc ma question est : qu'est-ce qui t'a gênée dans ce qu'on a vu hier ? tente-t-il d'une voix assurée. Il n'y avait rien que tu ne saches déjà.

-Vraiment ? je rétorque durement en levant les mains au ciel, agitée que je suis. On ne reparlera pas du fait que toi et ton meilleur ami dégénéré, étiez des brutes tyranniques, injustes, toujours à vous croire supérieurs et si prompts à attaquer les plus faibles, souvent lorsqu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique, plus petits, plus jeunes, moins entraînés que vous, juste pour vous occuper avec votre sens de l'humour tordu. Non, tu sais, on n'en reparlera pas, des tortures psychologiques, des brimades que tant d'élèves ont subi, simplement parce que vous ne les aimiez pas, souvent sans réelle raison d'ailleurs, parfois basé sur des préjugés ou des apriori, mais jamais sans fondements. On ne parlera pas non plus des répercussions que cela a pu avoir. Non, je laisserai ça de côté, puisque vous avez évolué et cessé d'agir comme des monstres imbus de leur personne qui se croient tous puissants. Mais tu te doutes bien que revoir les humiliations iniques subies par mon meilleur ami, juste parce que tu t'ennuyais, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Quand bien même, ç'aurait été un inconnu, le sentiment de dégoût aurait été a peu près le même, d'ailleurs.

Durant ma tirade, je me suis mise à faire les 100 pas tel un lion en cage, furieuse, gesticulant sans retenue, prête à frapper. De son côté, Sirius m'observait, son air assuré s'assombrissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'embête alors ? s'impatiente Sirius en tapant du pied. Parce que, c'est du passé tout ça ! On ne s'amuse plus à provoquer juste pour se faire remarquer, on n'est plus des enfants, alors si c'est pas ça, qu'est-ce qui justifie les 3 pas en arrières que tu as fait hier vis à vis de moi ?

\- Tu as abandonné ton frère alors que tu as promis de toujours le protéger, je le sais, j'étais là ! je crie en me tournant vers lui, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Tu l'as laissé en pâture à ces idéologies puristes. Tu aurais pu le forcer à te suivre, à faire ce que tu voulais, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant ! Ou alors, revenir, le convaincre… Tu sais comment rallier les autres, et Regulus t'a toujours admiré ! je continue en tapant sur son torse de mon index. Mais non, depuis qu'il est à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor, tu t'éloignes et le rejettes, et lui, il devient de plus en plus embrigadé. Tu l'as laissé de côté pour Potter, j'ajoute en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton presque frère, ton frère de cœur, je balaye d'un geste de main méprisant. Mais ton vrai frère ? je fais en reculant d'un pas, l'air mauvais, les bras ballants. Tu ne comptes pas le sauver du destin funeste dans lequel ta famille le plonge ? Tout le monde n'a pas le courage de tout plaquer, abandonner ceux qu'ils aiment, ce qui l'a toujours entouré, ce qu'on lui a inculqué… Il y a des gens qui ont peur de l'inconnu, qui ont besoin d'être soutenus, épaulés, accompagnés, dans cette démarche. D'être poussés, mais pas seuls. Ils ont peur ! Tu peux le comprendre non ? Toi mieux que quiconque sait tout ce qu'i perdre en tournant le dos à sa famille et ses principes…

-T'es incroyable ! fait-il en plissant des yeux après un reniflement méprisant. Tu te permets de juger mais Regulus n'est plus un gamin. Il va avoir 17 ans en août par Merlin ! Il est quasiment majeur, à lui de faire un effort pour sortir des rouages séniles et démentiels de ma famille.

\- Regulus est beaucoup de choses : pragmatique, consciencieux, perfectionniste, discret, travailleur. Mais il ne sait faire qu'une chose quand il s'agit des Black, c'est appliquer les règles inculquées. C'est un serviteur, un suiveur, là où toi tu es un guerrier. C'est ton rôle de l'aider ! Tu sais que l'idée de se révolter l'angoisse, il a besoin de toi pour ne pas avoir l'esprit cloisonné ! Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à affronter ça … je rajoute avec un mouvement las de la mains. Tu as toujours été une bonne influence pour lui ! Mais non, tu lui as tourné le dos, bêtement, simplement, par facilité, par lâcheté même !

-Tu l'as toujours surprotégé, s'énerve Sirius, il a passé l'âge qu'on le prenne par la main pour lui montrer la bonne direction. Dans l'histoire, je lui ai tendu la main, et il m'a rejeté. De toutes façons, il est sous l'emprise de mes parents, de ses camarades…

-Non, je l'ai collé sous la tutelle de Rab et…

-Lestrange ? Le fils d'un proche de Voldemort ? Et tu crois qu'il ne l'emmènera pas avec lui dans sa chute ? C'est lui qui est sensé veiller sur mon frère ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé. T'es pourtant brillante, pour ne pas dire un génie. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant que toi peut être aussi bornée et aveugle devant l'évidence ?

-Puisque tu ne joues pas ton rôle…

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'enflamme Sirius, devenu hystérique, avec un rire sans joie. Ça sera pire ! Lestrange ! Et pourquoi pas le jeter directement en pâture aux lions ? C'est toi qui a le plus d'influence ! Pourquoi tu délègues à des gens qui ne valent pas mieux dans l'intégrisme que mes parents ?

-Je ne suis pas sa sœur ! C'est ton rôle ça ! je réfute avec force en me penchant sensiblement vers lui.

-Mais bien sûr que si, tu es la personne dont il est le plus proche ! s'acharne Sirius en me secouant légèrement par les épaules.

-En dehors de toi ! je me dégage de sa poigne. Tu le regretteras, je coupe sans plus cérémonie, De tous ceux avec lesquels on a grandi, c'est le plus à même d'évoluer dans le bon sens, je crache avec dédain, et s'il lui arrive quelque chose, sache que je t'en tiendrai en partie responsable.

-Quoi ? s'offusque Sirius. Et toi alors ?

-Oui ! je m'écrie en sautant souplement sur mes pieds, les mains sur les hanches. Tu as fui ! Il est où ton courage de lion ? Alors là, pour attaquer les gens à deux contre un parce qu'ils ne te plaisent pas, alors que tu ne les connais pas, ou juste pour t'occuper parce que tu t'ennuies, tu en as de l'audace ! Mais quand il s'agit d'aider les autres, il n'y a plus personne. Tu es peut-être à Gryffondor, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que certains Serpentard que je connais ! Tu es peut-être renié, mais on voit bien qui t'a élevé et de quelle sombre famille tu viens !

-Et toi ? questionne-t-il en amorçant en geste rageur de la main qu'il rabat subitement. Tu te crois mieux ? Tu te crois mieux que les autres, mais tu n'essayes même pas de faire changer tes 'amis' d'avis sur leurs stéréotypes contre les 'ordures'. Ah ça, tu en as, de grandes et belles idées, mais tu ne te bats plus que ça pour les faire entendre à ceux que tu considères comme une 'famille'. Et ta famille, on en parle ? C'est facile de juger les autres, mais qu'est-ce qui est pire, la noble et ancienne lignée des Black, dit il sarcastiquement, ou la démoniaque famille Bjornson, ou encore la diablement célèbre engeance des Grindelwald ? Qui sait dans quoi tu as été élevée, quand on voit ce qui t'entourait perpétuellement quand tu étais enfant ? De la mort, du sang, des massacres, et le tout sans état d'âme ! ça déteint forcément, surtout à un âge si jeune. Quels enseignements as-tu reçu, finalement ? C'est une fois que tu es arrivée à Poudlard et que tu as rencontré Lily que tu as laissé de côté tes a priori, et encore, tu ne l'as pas fait sans arrière pensées, on le sait tous les deux !

-Et c'était pourquoi ? je le défie en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine, avec mon masque le plus polaire.

-Tu étais jalouse de James ! Donc tu t'es rapprochée de Lily, d'autant plus qu'elle étanchait ta soif de connaissances et de curiosité. Garde tes amis proches, mais tes ennemis encore plus ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on a toléré ta répartition, non ? Pour qu'une fois dehors, tu aies des contacts et une source d'information intéressante, puisqu'il faut connaître ses ennemis pour les vaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquille les yeux comme si on m'avait asséné une gifle et recule d'un pas.

-Petite princesse qui se croit supérieure, commence-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Ah, ça oui, tu es belle, on ne va pas dire le contraire ! persiste Sirius, l'air mauvais, ses iris ayant recouvert ses prunelles. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as subi des drames qu'on oublie ce que tu es et ce qui t'entoure : des futurs mangemorts, des adeptes de magie noire. Parfait, pour la petite fille d'un des deux plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, et issue de la lignée la plus terrible, ancienne, et sadique de vampires ! Et ce n'est pas ton statut de Gryffondor qui va nous faire croire que tu es foncièrement une bonne personne : le loup dans la bergerie, l'agent double, me rappelle-t-il avec un mépris non feint. Alors, tu peux bien te réconforter toi-même parce que tu es parfois capable d'agir avec la lumière qui est en toi, mais il est surtout temps que quelqu'un remette les pendules à l'heure. Tout le monde a un sombre côté, mais toi, tu n'essayes même pas de refreiner tes pulsions obscures, et les gens te craignent et t'admirent tellement qu'ils n'osent rien te dire, de peur de subir ton courroux ! Regarde un peu où tu en es actuellement, avant de me reprocher des erreurs de mon passé ! Tu fais moins la fière, avec tes secrets qui n'en sont plus, maintenant que ta vraie nature découverte !

-Très bien, je dis avec hargne en tremblant de rage, très très bien.

Je me retourne vivement, mais Sirius est déjà derrière moi et au moment ou j'actionne la poignée, il claque violemment la porte à peine entrouverte du plat de la main.

-Tu me reproches de fuir, mais que fais-tu, à présent ? me souffle-t-il à l'oreille en maculant ma nuque de son souffle chaud.

-Laisse moi sortir, j'intime en articulant chaque syllabe lentement.

-Non, refuse-t-il, tu ne peux pas tout reprocher aux autres sans penser aux conséquences, les blesser au plus profond d'eux-mêmes sans t'en soucier, titiller leur corde sensible sans aucune gêne, te parer de ton armure et partir dès qu'on ne s'attaque à toi ou que tu ne tiens pas la pression. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à lui, coincée entre son torse musclé par le Quidditch et la porte, encerclée par ses bras puissants.

-Lâche moi, je lui ordonne en tentant de fuir de ses mains plaquées sur la porte de chaque côté de mon corps, je veux que tu me laisses ! je hurle en me mettant à lui taper dessus.

-Non, réfute-t-il en plantant son regard ombrageux dans le miens, tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse. Tu es un bientôt une adulte, et tu dois ré apprendre à te contrôler. A arrêter d'attaquer les personnes qui t'entourent dès qu'ils te sont dévoués ou que quelque chose t'a froissée. A arrêter de les éloigner dès que tu te sens en danger. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on te rejette ? Ou que tu sois… Dangereuse ? Il faut que tu te contraignes à garder ton calme, me demande-t-il, un voile s'abattant dans son regard.

Je me sens frissonner. Est-ce parce qu'il m'a mise hors de moi, parce qu'il a su me toucher là où je suis la plus fragile et la plus susceptible, ou tout simplement parce que l'un de ses mains caresse tendrement mon bras ? Je frissonne de nouveau. Parfois, il faut aussi savoir baisser les armes. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais lui faire savoir qu'il a raison. Et puis il a raison, si mon gène s'active, il me faudra garder mes esprits, la raison, et cesser les provocations. Je secoue doucement la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment la personne la plus exécrable que je connaisse, je soupire en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-Je suis ta distraction favorite, même lorsque je te fais disjoncter ! s'offusque faussement Sirius, le regard rieur, avec son horripilant sourire en coin.

\- Tu viens ? j'ignore. J'ai faim.

Nous descendons petit déjeuner avec toute la clique et entamons nos révisions d'ASPICS au soleil, au bord de l'eau.

Nous révisions les harpies, les vampires, les velanes, les loups garous, les géants, les êtres de l'eau, les trolls, les centaures et les différents types d'hybrides entre sorciers et ces différentes créatures.

-Est-ce qu'un hybride Velane peut se transformer en oiseau ? demande Peter

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je connais quelqu'un qui a appris à devenir animagus alors qu'elle pouvait naturellement se transformer en oiseau, de par sa nature, raille Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh, boucle la ! je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. On m'avait retiré mes souvenirs et on n'avait pas eu le cours sur les Velanes ! Comment pouvais-je savoir ?

-N'oubliez pas que devenir animagus permet de traverser une épreuve insurmontable dans sa vie, rappelle Lily en me couvant du regard

Ouais, je pense que la disparition de mon père justifie le fait de passer par l'entraînement d'animagus, pour outrepasser la peine, bande de nuls. Et oui, ça m'a aidée à surmonter mes émotions du moment. Alors peut-être que ça ne me sert à rien en soi car je me transforme en l'oiseau que je veux à volonté, mais ça m'a permis de devenir d'autant plus forte.

-Tu ne t'es jamais intéressée à ce que tu pouvais faire avec ton ADN Velane ? Personne ne te l'a dit avant ? Tu n'as jamais fait de rechercher pour creuser le sujet auparavant ? s'étonne Caradoc.

J'ignore superbement le petit rat de bibliothèque et géni face à moi, car après tout, maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs, je me souviens de tout, et pour souligner le fait que je ne répondrai pas, je me plonge dans l'étude des créatures magiques que nous a dispensé Brulopot cette année : demiguise, Basilic, dragons, manticore, acromentule, démonzémerveille … Que du bonheur !

-En tous cas, elle a surtout hérité de leur humeur aussi variable que le temps, se moque Benjy.

-Boucle là toi., je m'énerve.

Certes, cela ne se fait pas d'ignorer ou de se défouler sur un ami, mais il ont abimé mon égo: je pensais tout savoir, mais il m'a manqué des éléments, que j'ai appris comme tous, pendant un cours alors qu'il s'agit de mes origines, de ma natures profonde. Comment vous expliquez à quel point j'ai pu me sentir ridicule ? Et je n'apprécie pas le ridicule… J'aurai pu être plus curieuse ! Je ne l'ai pas été assez, pensant avoir la science infuse…

-Dis Alisa, commence soudainement Potter après une heure de révision théorique en métamorphose (sorts d'apparition et de disparition) qui l'ont profondément ennuyé. Tu ne nous as jamais dit que Bathilda Tourdesac était ta grande tante.

-Arrière arrière grande tante, je rectifie. C'est la grande tante de mon grand-père.

-On aurait dû le deviner, avec les yeux qu'elle a, songe Frank en relevant la tête.

-Et donc ? insiste Potter à mon encontre.

-C'est elle qui me gardait quand mon père s'absentait pour le travail. Tous les jours, sauf certain week-end où j'allais chez ses amis sang-pur britanniques. Elle est la seule figure maternelle que j'ai dont je me souvienne, ça te va pour assouvir ta curiosité ?

Potter affiche une mine boudeuse et se replonge dans son manuel de métamorphose. Quand je pense que j'ai passé ma vie à entretenir le secret et le mystère dans ma vie, exception faite de Lily et Severus, et voilà que depuis quelques mois, je me retrouve à m'ouvrir au total à une quinzaine de personnes. Je ne me sens pas à mon aise. Sirius a raison, les événement et révélations de l'année et demie écoulée m'ont tellement chamboulée que je perds la tête, je ne fais plus attention. Et je sais combien c'est dangereux. Mais puis-je vraiment remettre de la distance entre mon entourage et moi, avec Maugrey qui s'est fait un devoir de dévoiler tout de nos vies ?

\- C'est grâce à la vieille Bathilda qu'on se connaît, explique Frank à la question de Peter que je n'ai pas écoutée. Elle vit à Godric's Hollow, et est proche des Potter, des Prewett et de ma famille. Et comme Alisa passait beaucoup de temps chez elle, elle nous conviait, les Prewett et moi chez elle, pour tenir compagnie à Ali. Son père a aussi passé toutes ses vacances chez la Tourdesac lorsqu'il était enfant puis adolescent, c'est de là qu'il a connu mes parents et ceux des Prewett.

-Sauf que moi, je n'ai jamais été convié, s'irrite Potter avec un air courroucé. Pourtant mes parents connaissent la Tourdesac.

-Tu n'as pas raté grand chose. C'était une pile électrique qui faisait un tas de conneries et entraînait les autres avec elle, toujours à faire des farce, des blagues, des défis, à se salir, casser trucs, et c'était les autres qui s'en prenaient plein la gueule, alors que de son côté, elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'éviter les représailles des adultes, passant pour la gamine parfaite, raille Sirius.

-Frank ! je m'écrie en me redressant. Dis leur que c'est faux !

-C'était un garçon manqué casse cou qui vivait pour l'amour du risque et qui poussait les autres vers le danger avec elle avec insouciance … t'étais pas l'amie idéale si on voulait éviter de se faire houspiller par nos parents ! Et tu trouvais vraiment toujours la solution pour ne pas te faire engueuler, alors que c'était toi l'instigatrice ! Après, tu n'étais pas une balance non plus, concède Frank avec un regard entendu vers Sirius.

-Tes parents sont un peu vieux pour être proches de mon père, et mon père contrôlait mes fréquentations, je réponds à la place de mon pseudo mec et mon pseudo ami d'enfance. Bon, on peut revenir à nos révisions ? je m'agace avec mauvaise humeur.

Potter me foudroie du regard. Apparemment, il n'aime pas qu'on fasse allusion à l'âge avancé de ses géniteurs. Nous continuons donc de réviser, jusqu'à ce que Hope apparaisse sous forme de louve, et me grogne dessus, babines retroussées, bave dégoulinante, regard féroce, créant un sursaut chez les jeunes sorciers qui m'entourent, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas être plus sérieuse dans mon apprentissage des incantations fondamentales.

-Très bien, je déclare en fermant mon manuel de potions d'un bruit sec. Allons-y.

Je suis distraitement ma cousine qui reprend sa forme humaine de manière fluide, assumant sa nudité, ce qui a le don de m'agacer. Nous nous installons dans la grande bibliothèque circulaire au fond de la maison.

Les murs sont de granit blanc et le sol en marbre poli argenté. Le plafond est magique, comme à Poudlard ou dans ma demeure russe, et permet d'observer le ciel en temps réel, tout en protégeant des intempéries et de la température. Les colonnes encadrant les étagères pourvues de différents grimoires et écrits anciens ou fictifs son dépoussiérés. Des gravures représentent diverses créatures magiques. En face, se trouve une cheminée entourée de somptueux canapés, une peinture représentant un augurey et un phénix. Une grande échelle permet d'atteindre les livres les plus hauts, et de chaque côté de la pièce, des escaliers sinueux permettent d'atteindre deux mezzanines qui se font face. Deux statues de sphinx s'y font face. Se trouvent dans la pièce, divers bureaux, une mappe monde, des sièges confortables, et tout un tas d'objets magiques.

Je m'installe face à Hope, dans l'un des fauteuils. Sur la table basse, se trouve un grimoire ancien, qui semble ne pas avoir d'âge.

-Il s'agit de l'œuvre de notre grand-mère, m'explique la louve

-Et que va-t-on étudier, aujourd'hui ?

-L'incantation de liaison, il permet de lier physiquement des personnes par le sang. A ce moment là, tout ce qui arrive à l'un des individus arrive à l'autre. Il permet également d'établir une liaison psychique. Les Velanes l'utiliser pour canaliser leur énergie.

Hope se saisit d'un parchemin et écrit nos noms dessus. Et dépose des gouttes de notre sang qu'elle a au préalable recueilli avec une aiguille, sur chacun des prénoms.

Nous entamons ensemble l'incantation, moi en position du lotus, mes poignets reposés sur mes genoux, doigts et index liés, suspendus en l'air, Hope dans la même position, mais en tailleur.

- _Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox._

Au fur et à mesure, le sang sur le parchemin recouvre nos prénoms et se lient l'un à l'autre telles deux branches d'un arbre. Au bout de quelques minutes, un vent nous entoure le temps de quelques instants, puis s'arrête. Hope sort ses canines de vampire et croque dans son poignet, faisant perler du sang. J'amorce un geste vers mon propre poignet, miroir au sien, en un hoquet de stupeur sous le regard satisfait de Hope.

-Très utile face à un ennemi, j'ironise.

-C'est également utile pour savoir lorsqu'un être cher est en danger, et pour aller sa rescousse. Ou, en effet, pour tuer plusieurs personnes d'un coup.

-C'est plus puissant lorsqu'on utilise le sang des personnes à lier, en le leur faisant boire.

-Berk, je m'écoeure.

\- Les répercussions d'une personne à l'autre sont alors instantanées, là où, sans le sang bu, elles prennent plus de temps. Le sort de désunion maintenant. Dans ce cas précis, il est impératif de mélanger le sang des personnes liées.

Nous nous redressons de nouveau en incantant la formule : « _Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male_. »

De nouveau, un vent souffle autour de nous avant de disparaître, et je sens la magie disparaître.

-A présent, le sort de localisation, en utilisant le sang de la personne recherchée _: "Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous_ … Parfait ! Maintenant, une autre sorte de localisation, avec l'objet de la personne : _Phasmato tribum, Nas Ex Veras_. Bien, tu te débrouilles bien, même si tu es un peu rouillée ! Il en existe trois autres avec d'autres rituels: celui-ci nécessite une bol d'eau, 3 pétales de rose et quelques gouttes du sang de la Velane lançant le sort de localisation. Incantation : " _Ma ter ak san sou ki, élumie la fille_ ". Et celui-là nécessite du sel noir et des objets personnels de la personne recherchée: _Ce che vous, pro la busque._ L'autre nécessite l'utilisation d'une poupée servant de représentation de la personne recherchée : _"Devoule es numerus puerum_ ". Un autre type de localisation, utilisé pourlocaliser des restes. Il fonctionne en provoquant un évènement climatique particulier à l'endroit où se trouve la dépouille : "S _aka fuese vada lale sulu midi missa missashe_ »

A chaque fois, Hope tourne de manière experte les pages et nous nous lançons, comme en transe, à l'unisson dans ces incantations, après avoir effectué le rituel. A la fin, je me sens épuisée. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, cela fait 3h que nous sommes là !

-Bien, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui niveau entraînement. La prochaine fois, nous réviserons les sorts de limites. Tu sais que la magie des Velanes est fondamentale ?

-Oui, liée à la nature, je traduis en me levant

-Et la nature rétablit toujours l'équilibre…

-Ce qui signifie ? je m'étonne en fronçant les sourcils

-Si on meurt, nos sorts sont annulés.

-Quelle chance que nous soyons immortelles, j'ironise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas indestructibles pour autant, me rappelle Hope. Demain, on se lance dans les sorts d'attaque !

-Fabuleux !

je quitte la bibliothèque d'un pas las. Des sorts d'attaque ? n'en connais-je pas assez entre ceux de l'enseignement de Durmstrang de mon père et ceux de Poudlard ? Non, il est vrai que si pour une raison ou une autre, je me fais subtiliser ma baguette, il me faut autre chose… Et la boxe n'est pas toujours suffisante en cas de duel. Pourtant, il me semble que le fait de commander au feu et au vent devrait être suffisant. Le fait d'avoir une super vitesse également… Enfin, une fois le gêne déclenché.

\- Lily !

L'intéressée lève ses grands yeux de biche vers moi alors que je fais un signe de la main au bord de la falaise, en bas de laquelle mes amis ont entamé des révisions pratiques, mes préférées ! La jolie sorcière aux doux cheveux auburn, tournant aux roux flamboyant avec le soleil, se lève et me rejoint après avoir traversé le chemin escarpé qui mène de la plage à chez moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-elle. Tu as l'air soucieuse... Ton entraînement avec Hope s'est mal passé ?

-Oh si, très bien ! je me demandais si tu avais trouvé quelque chose pour neutraliser le gène vampire.

Lily se tortille les doigts en tremblotant et je me saisis de ses mains avec un regard avenant.

\- T'inquiètes, je ne me faisais pas de grandes illusions à ce sujet.

-Attends ! je me suis dit tu sais… La magie fondamentale est liée à la nature et donc accessible qu'aux Velanes, qui sont les gardiennes de la Nature, comme des dryades ou des nymphes, sur d'autres zones géographiques que la Scandinavie ou les pays Slaves…

-Soit, je concède sans trop comprendre où elle veut en venir.

-Les Velanes sont extrêmement opposées mais aussi semblables aux vampires… Complémentaires, comme les pièces d'un puzzle, tu vois ?

-Un puz… Oh, le jeu moldu ? je m'étonne en écarquillant les yeux comme des vifs d'or, suivant désormais le fil de sa pensée.

-Oui. Alors, je me suis dit, que même si je n'arrivais pas à utiliser la magie sorcière pour parvenir à mes fins… Peut-être qu'en feuilletant les grimoires de la bibliothèque privée de ta famille… Je pourrai peut-être trouver une incantation que tu pourras lancer. Après tout, tu peux faire pleins de choses, et Hope semble être un bon coach à ce niveau, non ?

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache ! je préviens ma meilleure amie. Jamais !

Lily acquiesce et me suit jusqu'à la bibliothèque, en haut de l'une des mezzanines, d'où je sors divers grimoires familiaux des Bjornson.

Lily se met d'emblée à les dévorer, tandis que je prends des annotations sur divers parchemins étalés à même le sol, autour de moi.

\- Il y a un sort qui brise le lien entre un vampire originel et sa lignée. Si on le modifie … commente Lily après une heure de recherche

Rien à voir avec le gêne _!_

 _-_ Au lieu d'utiliser la rune de la chaire et du sang, il suffit d'utiliser celle du gêne, de la naissance, non ? propose Lily. Et aussi d'oublier le lien à d'autres personnes.

- _Nemo animabus, genum, et sanguinem de ista puella. Sanies venetu. Facit hoc corpus sanus_ , je propose en modifiant la formule _. Sanctificare genem de ista involucrum._

 _-_ Il faudrait l'accoupler avec un poison, pour tuer le gêne juste avant, continue Lily en plissant les yeux. Avec un sort fondamental qui permet de combiner différents éléments afin de créer un poison très puissant. Il est ensuite canalisé pour changer son propre sang en poison toxique. Je préparerai un remède au cas ou ! Il faudra une racine de Kandahar, du mimbulus Mimbletonia… Mais c'est super rare !

-Mon père conservait tout un tas de choses rarissimes qu'il rapportait de ses voyages, j'explique sagement. Il en semait dans chacune de nos propriétés. _"A verte insiguinae, a tor a ver"_ , j'annote sagement, donc je bois un poison, je lance l'incantation et c'est tout ?

-Le conducteur de l'incantation c'est l'eau… m'avoue Lily en baissant les yeux.

-Y a la plage en bas, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faudra que tu me lances un sort de stabilisation pour que je ne me noie pas et le tour sera joué.

-Tu pourras le lancer toi-même ?

-Faudra bien que j'essaye ! Bon, j'ajoute en me levant, je vais fouiller le bureau de mon père…

-Il faut que ce soit pendant la nouvelle lune, la pleine lune, ou la dernière lune, me rappelle Lily.

-Bien, la dernière lune c'est le jour de mon anniversaire, on procédera quelques heures avant celle de ma venue au monde, je résous en un haussement d'épaule.

Je range les différents bouquins à leur place tandis que Lily cache nos notes. Elles ont beau être en runes, je me doute que Hope sait le lire. Après tout, c'est bien en runes scandinaves que le grimoire de la grand mère Esther est écrit.

-Et si ça tournait mal ? me demande Lily, alors que nous rejoignons les autres pour le repas du soir.

-Tu es un as des potions, je suis sûre que tu sauras comment arrêter le poison si mon incantation est mal maîtrisée. Et tant que j'ai pied, ça ira dans l'eau ! Surtout si tu me stabilises avec un sortilège. Du reste, je dirai que l'incantation pour briser le gêne ne peut pas être si dangereux pour ma vie.

-Et s'il détruisait ta magie velane ? s'inquiète Lily en se stoppant à l'entrée du salon.

-Je ne sais pas Lily. Honnêtement ça m'est égal de me transformer en oiseau puisque je suis animagus également. Ça m'est égal d'attirer les regards, idolâtrée de tous, bien au contraire, ça me permettra enfin d'avoir la paix à laquelle j'aspire. Je pourrai danser et chanter sans envoûter ceux qui sont prêt de moi, et ça aussi, ça me fera des vacances. Pour ce qui est de la magie fondamentale, eh bien, ça me manquera sûrement, mais tant que j'ai toujours de la magie, moi, je survivrai. J'ai toujours aimé le contact du bois dans mes bois, alors même si la transe de la magie fondamentale me fera sentir incomplète, je pense que je pourrai vivre avec. Quel ma il a perdre une partie de soi quand notre être et constitué de 3 natures ? Je ne veux pas devenir vampire. Hypnotiser autrui, peu pour moi, après tout, j'ai d'autres moyens d'obtenir ce que je veux… boire du sang… Peut-être que mes sens me feront défaut, mais avec ma nature animagus, ça ira. Et puis être jeune et belle pour l'éternité… En quoi la vie peut-elle être précieuse si ton entourage vieillit et meurt et que toi tu restes derrière, seule avec toi même ? En quoi la vie est-elle précieuse dans ces cas là, si la mort n'arrive pas à terme ?

Face à mon plaidoyer, Lily opine du chef et me prend dans ses bras. Je vois bien qu'elle a peur que j'en meurs, qu'une mauvaise interprétation des runes et compréhension de l'incantation pourrait mener à ma perte. Mais nous sommes toutes les deux brillantes, il n'y a donc pas de raisons que cela se passe mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma rouquine de meilleure amie penche la tête sur la droite tandis que nous entendons nos pires moitiés, personnifiées par Sirius et Potter éclater de rire bruyamment en mettant la table. Puis, elle se remet face à moi, soucieuse.

-Tu sais, si jamais… enfin, je veux dire si pour une raison ou une autre ça se passait mal et qu'on te perdait…

-Tu es bien défaitiste, j'observe avec un flegme non feint.

-Peut-être devrais-tu en profiter pour t'ouvrir à Sirius, non ? propose la rousse.

-Dans quel sens ?

-j'ai surpris votre 'conversation', développe Lily en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts, vous êtes souvent dans la confrontation, et dans quelques jours, tu … enfin, techniquement, tu vas mourir si on ne réussit pas, précise-t-elle à voix basse, en se penchant vers moi, les mains encerclant sa bouche.

-Moui, et ?

-Tu n'es pas la seule à t'en inquiéter, alors peut-être que c'est le moment de parler avenir avec ton petit ami, non ?

Je hausse des épaules avant de laisser ma meilleure amie me tirer à sa suite, nous avançons alors vers le salon, et nous attablons avec le reste de la troupe.

Je me retrouve entre Lily et Remus.

-au fait, avec Sirius… tente Remus

-ça va, je coupe, agacée.

-Mais votre dispute…

-vous avez entendu aussi ? je m'étonne.

-Vous n'êtes pas discrets quand vous vous hurlez dessus. Pour des sorciers sang pur, on s'attendrait à ce que vos réflexes consistent en une incroyable retenue, ou à lancer des sorts d'insonorisation.

-ça ira, je lui avoue. On se dispute toujours sur les mêmes sujets, c'est lassant, mais ça s'inscrit dans une routine, j'imagine que la friction nous plaît.

-Tu es fascinante, m'avoue Remus en me tapotant maladroitement l'épaule, tu es capable d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent avec tes amis sang purs, mais tu ne peux éviter la confrontation avec Sirius.

-Et alors ? je m'agace en tapotant de mes doigts sur la table

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Vous avez toujours adoré vous détester depuis la répartition, vous lancer des piques, vous défier, vous lancer dans des concours de réparties, vous balancer des sorts…

-Tu digresse très cher, j'observe avec flegme

-A présent, vous aimez toujours vous disputer. C'est peut-être ce qui rend votre couple si fort. Vous vous forcez à réfléchir aux choses autrement, à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses, par la force, mais vue vos tempéraments…

-Possible, ça rend les choses plus croustillantes, j'esquive de manière plus évasive avec un sourire narquois.

-On tombe amoureux, parce que, peu importe tous les efforts qu'on y met, on est incapable de résister à la tentation d'essayer. Mieux vaut des regrets que des remords, c'est ce que tu as toujours dit il me semble! En l'occurrence, peu importe les sentiments précédents : haine, dégoût, indifférence, amitié… Ils finissent par s'imposer, peu importe la force qu'on met pour le rejeter ou l'ignorer, observe mon ami en penchant sa tête de côté.

-Tu deviens philosophe ?

-Je suis observateur, m'assure Remus en bombant faussement le torse

-C'est Sirius qui t'envoie ? je hasarde bêtement.

-Ca aurait pu, mais il n'est pas du genre à demander l'avis des autres ou de l'aide. On a passé des mois à tenter de lui faire ouvrir les yeux quant à ses réels sentiments pour toi, m'avoue le jeune loup. Je dis ça juste pour toi. Si ça peut t'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses… A être moins…

-Stressée ? Angoissée ? Enervée ? Oserai-je proposer craintive à la téméraire et intrépide Alisa Grindelwald, propose Frank, assis en face de moi avec un ton paternaliste

Je secoue la tête et pars dans un éclat de rire avec mon ami d'enfance et le loup garou.

Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres sans y être invité, mais il a le don de calmer instantanément les peurs et les doutes des autres. C'est un excellent ami.

-Tu ne trouves pas que le rire de Sirius ressemble à un aboiement de chien ? me demande Lily à voix basse, une fois arrivé le dessert.

Oh non. Ne surtout pas paniquer.

-Possible… je dis évasive en lançant un regarde à Sirius qui éclate joyeusement de rire avec Benjy et Potter.

-Et je me suis déjà dit qu'il avait la loyauté d'un chien.

-Certes…

Merde ! Putain !

-Et quand il trouve une proie, il ne la lâche pas, comme un chien en chasse.

-Bof, je dis en réfléchissant à toute allure pour changer de sujet.

-Et Sirius, c'est l'étoile de la constellation du chien, non ?

-Quel hasard, je lâche sarcastique, regrettant les cours d'astronomie

-Il a cette intolérance au chocolat aussi. Comme toi avec ton allergie aux félins, et on sait qu'en tant que Velane tu te transformes en oiseau. Et il déteste les chats, à ton image.

Rester stoïque. Ne rien laisser paraître.

-Malheureux concours de circonstance !

-Et James… toujours à foncer tête la première sans jamais être blessé, comme s'il était protégé …

-Ah bon ? je me moque, continuant de couper court aux réflexion de mon amie.

-Il joue souvent le rôle d'entremetteur, ou de défenseur…

-Pas avec les serpentards, je remarque joyeusement, ravie de trouver un motif d'objection.

-Déterminé… Energique… Avec un grand cœur, et qui peut être si doux… Avec ce côté innocent.

-Tu pensais tout l'inverse pendant des années ! je réfute vivement.

-Fier comme un cerf, conclut Lily, songeuse

-Les moldus ne disent pas comme un paon ? je fais mine de m'étonner.

-Et Peter ! sociable…

-ça dépens avec qui, je rétorque

-il a tendance à être soumis et dominé par les autres.

-Soit, je concède.

-c'est un bon communicant…

-ET ?

-Caractéristiques du rat, commente Lily en levant doctement un doigt en l'air.

-Tu vas chercher loin, je m'oppose farouchement.

-Et il couine, tout comme ta voix ressemble à celle d'un pivert …

-Qui aurait trop bu et trop fumé, j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

-Et quand on sait qu'ils connaissaient le secret de Remus et qu'ils n'ont fait que se rapprocher de lui… Leurs dons pour la métamorphose… Ce que représentent leurs patronus … C'est un peu leur animal totem.

-T'as bu quoi Lily ce soir ? je demande en reniflant avec inquiétude son verre.

-Oh ça va ! depuis que j'ai des doutes concernant Remus, j'ai beaucoup observé les maraudeurs et je ne suis pas aveugle… Tu as toi même dit que j'étais brillante.

-J'aurai dû la boucler, je constate amèrement.

-Ce sont des animagus, et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a été aussi facile d'en devenir un ! l'un d'eux t'a aidée !

-Ou alors, je suis un génie ! je marmonne avec humeur.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais même un génie ne fait pas ça seul.

j'observe ma meilleure amie avec inquiétude. Elle qui est si a cheval sur les règles… Elle ne va pas les dénoncer, certes, mais tout de même.

-Je suis…

-admirative, j'observe en me rapprochant de son visage en plissant les yeux.

Lily secoue la tête et me sourit.

Moi, je n'ai jamais fait les connections car je ne me suis jamais intéressée aux maraudeurs…

Mais elle, depuis qu'elle évolue avec eux, avec son sens des déductions et sa logique implacable…

Je déglutis. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont le prendre.

-Ou veux-tu en venir ? je demande avec aplomb.

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Lorsqu'on n'est pas proches des maraudeurs, on ne le remarque pas mais en les fréquentant… Et puis ils sont doués en métamorphose ! souligne-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, j'objecte.

-Oui mais toi tu es née avec une capacité à la transformation, raille la rouquine.

-Quand me laissera-t-on en paix avec ça ! je soupire agacée.

Ma meilleure amie me regarde avec amusement puis se penche vers moi.

\- Je compte les mettre devant le fait accompli. Tu viendras avec moi ?

j'acquiesce avec un sourire amusé. Voilà qui sera amusant !

A la fin du repas, Lily trouve le moyen de réquisitionner la compagnie des maraudeurs, laissant le reste des Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'abandonner dans une partie de Êtres ou Non Êtres. C'est un jeu sorcier très amusant. On peut choisir d'être le personnage que l'on veut parmi les variétés suivantes : sorciers, elfes de maison, gobelins, harpies, loups-garous, vampires, vélanes, géants. S'y ajoutent les non êtres, bien qu'ils aient la capacité de conscience et de compréhension semblable, égale ou supérieure d'un être, à savoir les centaures, êtres de l'eau, ou fantômes. De là, l'on rencontre les créatures disparues, telles que les elfes, les banshees, fées, succubes, méliades, ondines, sylphides, certains démons, furies, gargouilles, gorgones, nymphes, dryades, ménades, ou d'autres créatures magiques et animaux fantastiques communs. Le but est de traverser le plateau, d'agir en fonction des cartes et des dés, tirés aléatoirement par le biais de la magie, et de vaincre l'adversaire, le contourner, ou s'en faire un allié. On parcourt ainsi l'entièreté du monde magique, afin d'atteindre Avalon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attire ma fameuse troupe dans le bureau de mon père, dans lequel on ne peut rentrer que le sang, et ferme doucement la porte derrière moi, derrière l'air courroucé de Hope, dont la curiosité n'a d'égale que son aise à se promener nue devant le commun des mortels.

Je m'installe doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière le siège de mon paternel, invitant Lily à mes côtés, les maraudeurs face à nous, derrière le bureau, offrant une vision amusante d'une bande de gamins turbulents s'étant fait pincer par leur professeur.

-Bon, mes cerfs… commence patiemment Lily avec un rictus moqueur.

Aussitôt, les garçons se figent se lançant des regards inquiets et James tente difficilement un visage impassible. Il faut dire que Lily est connue pour avoir plus de subtilité que ça, mais …

-Qu'est-ce que tu v… veux dire par 'cerf', Lily ? Je suis un être humain, s'étonne James.

Lily lève les sourcils, feignant la confusion.

-Je sais que tu es humain, James. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser autrement ?

-Tu viens de nous appeler 'cerfs'…

-Cher ? Ah, mais c'est un terme commun pour démontrer son affection, explique-t-elle gentiment comme à un enfant de 3 ans.

Les maraudeurs se détendent, désormais convaincus d'avoir mal entendu et semblent soulagés. Je secoue doucement la tête. Cette rouquine est vraiment un monstre, qu'on se le dise !

-Je sais, que vous êtes des animagus, relève toutefois Lily, je tenais juste à ce que vous le sachiez. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait, et je l'admire. C'était dangereux, inconsidéré, stupide, inconscient, et surtout c'est illégal, on pourrait vous envoyer à Azkaban…

-Ou pire, casser vos baguettes, je m'amuse sous le regard horrifié des 4 sorciers face à nous.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous avoue être bluffée…

-Pour ne pas dire admirative, mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête, déjà que les vôtres sont enflées, j'interviens avec un sourire cynique.

-Et je ne vous dénoncerai pas, conclue Lily en ouvrant les bras.

Un long silence se fait. Apaisant et victorieux pour nous, oppressant pour les garçons.

-Les autres ne doivent pas savoir, préviens Sirius, la mine sombre.

-Le fait qu'ils sachent pour la nature d'Alisa à cause de Dumbledore ou le problème de fourrure de Lunard par Maugrey est une chose, le fait de voir nos pires souvenirs ou nos plus grandes peurs devant tous en est une autre, et nous comprenons le but mais… enchaîne James.

-Le fait est que ces formes nous serons utiles pour des missions, ou autres, confie Peter.

-Et cela pourrait nous attirer un avantage certain, conclue Remus

Lily et moi nous lançons un coup d'œil avant d'opiner du chef. Il est vrai que la forme animagus peut être utile à cacher même à nos amis. Surtout s'ils sont capturés, torturés, sous imperium ou veritaserum. A côté, nos secrets à Remus et moi font pâle figure, puisqu'un espion ou un enquêteur aguerri serait à même de mettre le droit dessus. Il suffit d'un minimum de perspicacité. En revanche, la forme animagus des garçons nous donne un avantage certain.

Soudain, Sirius me regarde avec un air interrogateur. Je lève les mains en signe de paix.

-Ah non, je n'ai rien dit ! Elle a trouvé ça toute seule, ce n'est pas ma faute si elle brille par son esprit d'observation et de déduction !

-Et puis, vous n'êtes pas si discrets que ça, intervient la rouquine.

Après avoir lancé quelques vannes, métaphores et comparaisons animalières, nous retournons vers nos comparses d'école qui sont partis sur une version du jeu sorcier, mais avec de l'alcool. Remus et Peter entament une partie de bataille explosive, tandis que James et Lily débutent une partie d'échec version sorcière, ce qui a toujours impressionnée Lily. Pour ma part, je décide d'emmener Sirius dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne peux donc pas supporter de me garder que pour toi? se moque Sirius un brin moqueur.

-Ah, mais ferme la, Black ! je m'agace

Je m'arrête face au lit, l'attire face à moi, lâche sa main, et pose mes mains sur ses épaules afin de la forcer à s'asseoir. Il me contemple avec un intérêt mêlé à une profonde curiosité.

-Bon, il faut que nous parlions de certaines choses, je débute avec fermeté.

-Hé bien, pour une fois que l'initiative vient de toi, je suis partant ! s'amuse Sirius.

-C'est sérieux, Sirius !

-Je croyais que cette blague ne t'amusait pas, rigole-t-il

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le hasard fait que le terme anglais désignant le mot sérieux ressemble phonétiquement à s'y méprendre à son prénom, ce qui est somme toute très ironique .Et il se trouve que cet humour ne m'a amusée que les 2 ou 3 premières fois, lorsque nous étions petits et que je m'habituais à parler l'anglais quotidiennement.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'isoles de tout le monde ? s'intéresse subitement le sang-pur. Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

-Et bien…

je m'installe en lotus sur le lit, appuyée sur mes mains posées à même la literie, derrière mon dos. Je suis dos à lui, ce qui le force à se retourner, en tailleur, les coudes reposés sur ses genoux, les doigts entrelacés, le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains jointes ainsi.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ni ce que ça va réellement entraîner. Mais je sais que tu veux savoir, toi. Forcément, c'est humain. Je n'ai déjà pas spontanément cette sensibilité, mais on m'a fait savoir, que ce serait bien de se préparer, au lieu de fermer obstinément les yeux, et attendre de voir. Donc. Bon. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai un gène de vampire. Et qu'il va se déclencher d'ici quelques jours. Entraînant ma mort.

Sirius grimace et plisse le front avec impatience. J'imagine aisément qu'il n'apprécie pas d'imaginer que cela va arriver et pourtant… Lily et Remus ont raison. Il faut bien en parler, à un moment. Et je refuse de lui donner de faux espoirs, tant que je ne suis pas sûre que l'incantation inventée avec Lily ne soit un succès.

-On sait que la nature vampirique influence beaucoup la personne, je précise. Que je vais tout vivre et ressentir de manière plus intense, infiniment plus fort que n'importe quel être ayant foulé cette terre. Que je vais développer l'hypnose en plus de la vision, l'ouïe et l'envoûtement Velane, une force, une rapidité, une agilité, et une guérison surhumaine, déjà qu'elles sont en soi supérieure à la normale. Il y a bien des choses que je vais devoir apprendre à maîtriser, ma soif de sang, mon tempérament de feu… Ce qui ne va pas être facile avec le caractère changeant, spontané, impulsif et difficile de la Vélane. Je vais devenir plus sauvage, plus cruelle, plus brutale, plus violente avec des pulsions plus irrépressibles que jamais, et je vais devoir apprendre à prendre sur moi pour ne pas perdre pied. Mon éducation m'a appris à être telle une statue de marbre lorsqu'il y a un public, des personnes extérieures à mon cercle intime mais… Ce sera un nouveau niveau que je devrais dompter…

-Et là, tu essayes de me dégoûter, constate Sirius en arquant un sourcil, alors qu'il n'y a rien que je ne sache déjà. Qu'est ce que … tu veux m'éloigner parce que tu as peur de me faire du mal, ou tu crains que je change d'avis à ton sujet ?

Je me redresse, réfléchissant à vive allure.

-Peut-être un peu des deux. Je ne vais pas juste évoluer, ou changer, je serai la même… Mais transcendée à son paroxysme et tu pourrais me trouver différente…

-Sublimée ? se moque Sirius avec un clin d'œil amusé

-Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

Je ferme doucement les yeux, prenant sur moi pour ne pas me mettre en colère. Je sens Sirius se pencher vers moi et poser chastement ses lèvres sur moi, et c'est un courant de chaleur qui me prend toute entière, la chaire de poule irradiant ma peau diaphane. J'entrouvre les yeux et Sirius se détache de moi, l'air serein.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! c'est vrai que je ne suis pas enchanté de savoir par quoi tu vas devoir passer, mais je sais que mes sentiments sont suffisamment ancrés en moi pour ne pas en changer, m'avoue-t-il. Tu sais, je suis attaché à toi pour tes qualités et malgré tes défauts que je me surprends même à apprécier. La question est, est-ce que toi tu ne vas pas me voir différemment une fois que tous ces changements auront opérés en toi ?

Il a soudainement l'air soucieux et il est vrai que je n'y avais pas réellement pensé. Combien de mortels ont trouvé de nouveaux attraits une fois transformés. Pour autant, mon cas est différent, puisque je suis née ainsi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rends même compte que Sirius s'est levé sur ses genoux, me surplombant de sa hauteur, et m'allonge tranquillement sur le lit, près de son flanc, en m'enlaçant, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux, ma tête contre son bras, l'autre main enroulée autour de ma taille, alors que spontanément, ma cuisse enjambe subtilement son ventre.

-Ne fais pas ça, souffle-t-il, la voix rauque et grave

-quoi donc ? je demande en mordillant ma lèvre, soudain inquiète

-Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais, soupire-t-il en se tournant vers moi, son regard allant de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Comment veux-tu que je me tienne tranquille alors que tu me provoques ?

-Et si c'était ce que je voulais ? je susurre en me penchant vers lui, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

J'approfondis notre baiser, tout en sensualité, caressant la peau de sa joue, ses mains dans ma nuque et mon dos. Lorsque je romps le baiser, nous nous retrouvons haletants, les yeux dans les yeux, et je décèle en lui un désir difficilement contenu.

-Es-tu sûre de faire ça pour les bonnes raisons ? s'enquiert-il, l'air, sur la défensive, comme s'il s'agissait d'un test

-Je ne suis pas en sucre Sirius. A vrai dire, je suis même une dure à cuire. Alors pour une fois, ne pourrait-on pas se laisser aller, et laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes ? Arrêter de toujours vouloir tout maîtriser, de dominer la situation… ça me fatigue, j'avoue en fermant à moitié les yeux

-D'accord, hoche Sirius, mais si tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir… Je ne veux que tu te sentes forcée…

-Il faut que tu sois vraiment orgueilleux pour croire que tu puisses m'imposer ta volonté. Et puis, pour une fois que ça vient de moi, ne pourrais-tu pas juste apprécier le moment ?

-Je croyais juste que tu te préservais pour…

-L'élu ? Mon futur mari ? Mais tout ça, c'est toi non ? et puis, peut-être que je ressens du désir pour mon copain, tout simplement, je me moque avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.

Nous poursuivons nos baisers gourmands : le désir de quelqu'un, la conviction que c'est la seule chose à faire à l'instant, que c'est le bon moment

C'est peut-être la seule manière que j'ai de le convaincre de la sincérité de mes sentiments, mais surtout concernant mes intentions. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il va se passer, mais je suis en paix, sereine, dans ses bras, et si pour une fois, je cède à l'impulsivité de la Vélane, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai le regretter.

-Ali, me susurre-t-il avec difficulté à l'oreille, si on commence, je suis quasiment sûr de franchir les limites…

-Moi aussi, j'avoue en tremblant légèrement

Je sens le corps de Sirius se presser davantage contre moi, et tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, la valse que danse nos langues prend un rythme langoureux. Je fais tomber sa chemise le long de ses épaules de batteur avec timidité, mes mains suivant doucement la trajectoire. De son côté, le sorcier laisse ses doigts effleurer à peine la peau sous mon tee-shirt et sur mes genoux, encore intimidé à l'idée de faire un faux pas qui me survolterait dans un sens qu'il ne voudrait pas. Il part simultanément se perdre doucereusement sur ma mâchoire, ma nuque, ma clavicule et mon épaule, en une myriade de baisers goûtus qui m'électrisent tout entière, son souffle chaud caressant irrésistiblement ma peau. Du bout des doigts, je parcours le chemin de son torse et de ses muscles saillants jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture, les mains devenues encore plus tremblotantes d'incertitude, bien que la chair de poule apparaisse sur lui, preuve s'il en faut que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

Cependant, l'homme qui me fait découvrir tout un nouveau champ lexical de sensations auparavant inconnues au bataillon, se redresse doucement sur les genoux, m'attirant avec lui, afin de retirer ma robe qui échoue sur le parquet en un froissement de tissu à peine audible, suivi de près par son jean et son tee-shirt. Il me rallonge de nouveau avec finesse, alors que mes mains se perdent dans son dos. Sirius repart délicatement à la conquête de ma bouche, sa langue titillant et jouant avec la mienne, pour l'abandonner malgré mes protestations muettes, vers le haut de mon buste, mon décolleté, puis ma poitrine, à la naissance de celle ci, là où le galbe est le plus ferme, me faisant frémir.

Puis, il remonte vers moi, appuyé sur ses avants bras placés dorénavant de chaque côté de mon visage.

-C'est réel n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il, l'air inquiet. Tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir ou …

-Ou quoi ? je demande timidement.

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

D'un geste de main, je caresse doucement sa joue avec un sourire attendri.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, insiste-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Quoi ? je fais mine de m'offusquer faiblement. Je suis si peu attirante que ça ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, souffle-t-il d'ecaspération

Il se met à déposer une flopée de tendres et chastes baisers sur mon visage, mon nez, mon front, et au creux de mon oreille, me susurre les mots honnis qui me font exploser de l'intérieur.

-Je t'aime.

- _Arrête crétin !_

-C'est le moment de m'insulter ? m'interroge-t-il en un froncement de sourcils.

-Exactement ! je réplique fièrement

-Tu as le don de tout gâcher, râle-t-il pour la forme

-Oh non, je te laisse ce privilège., je ricane

On m'avait dit que la première fois était douloureuse, courte, et bonne à jeter aux cachots, mais laissez-moi vous dire que le talentueux connaisseur de la gestuelle qui me sert de cher et tendre a rendu la mienne inoubliable et plus qu'agréable. Sirius Black a été délicat, tendre, doux, et affectueux, il a su prendre sur lui afin de ne pas me faire du mal, et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissante.

LA review étant mon seul moyen de paiement, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire profiter! En plus, c'est gratuit pour vous :)


	44. Chapter 44

Oyez oyez !

Y a encore quelqu'un ici ?

Un milliard d'excuses, je n'ai pas posté depuis juin... Mais entre le taf, les vacances, le chômage, la recherche d'emplois, la famille, les amis, et un petit drame personnel dont j'ai eu du mal à me sortir, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis toujours curieuse de savoir si ça sert encore à quelque chose que je publie quoique ce soit...

Et allez faire un tour du côté de mes autres fic aussi, si vous avez du temps à perdre :)

bonne lecture

..XXX..

Chapitre 44 – La mort, le maître absolu

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille aux aurores, comme toujours, et m'étire comme un de ces chats dont je suis allergique et que je n'apprécie pas, faveur réciproque soi dit en passant. Je m'extirpe difficilement des draps de soie en un léger bruissement, sentant toutes les courbatures dans chacun de mes muscles, attrape une jupe blanche et un débardeur saphir, me jaugeant du regard dans le miroir en pied.

Mes cheveux m'arrivent déjà à la moitié du dos, ce qui me donne un air de foutue princesse. Les cheveux des Velanes poussent incroyablement vite, faits pour être longs jusqu'à la chute de rein minimum. Mais depuis la disparition de mon père, je refuse de les avoir aussi longs. Je n'en ai plus besoin pour montrer mon rang comme toutes les petites sang-pur de la haute société. J'opte donc pour une queue de cheval, mettant dans un coin de ma tête le fait que Lily devra me les couper, me donnant un air plus sauvage, moins aristocratique.

Derrière moi, j'entends un mouvement, et à travers le miroir, je vois Sirius se tourner vers mon côté du lit, tapoter en vain le matelas en fronçant des sourcils, grogner dans son sommeil, et se retourner vivement de l'autre côté, le drap entre les jambes, l'enlaçant, en soupirant longuement.

Quand je disais à Lily qu'il piquait toute la couverture.

J'enfile doucement mes ballerines, et m'observe encore un instant. Non pas que je sois amoureuse de mon propre reflet, seulement, je me demande toujours à quoi j'aurai ressemblé, si je n'avais pas été Vélane. Aurai-je été moins attirante ? Aurai-je vécu dans ce si attirant anonymat ? Aurai-je pu vivre ma vie en paix ? Ne pas avoir à faire comme si je me fichais qu'on épie mes moindres faits et gestes ? Se serait-on plus intéressé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ? Les hommes auraient-ils risqué leur vie pour un regard de ma part, auraient-ils tout fait pour que je les remarque ? Les femmes auraient-elles était jalouses ?

Probablement pas au même degré.

-Putain t'es trop…

Je dévie mon regard vers Sirius, toujours allongé, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

-Quoi ? je demande, un peu trop brutalement à mon goût, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Bonne.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel devant son air appréciateur et son hochement de tête. Charmant et débordant de vérité toute crue, toute nue.

-Ton langage, Black ! je fais mine de m'agacer en me retournant lentement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus être franc entre nous…

-Il y a honnêteté et vulgarité, je m'agace.

-Après ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, je pense qu'on mettre de côté l'enrobage et se dire les choses vraiment, élude-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Parce qu'on a déjà été hypocrites l'un envers l'autre ?

-Non, mais les faux semblants, c'est bien avec les 28 sacrés, précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me retourne vivement, et lisse d'un geste de la main le pan de mon vêtement en ignorant obstinément le regard fixe que me lance l'imbécile pas fini qui me sert de fiancé et me retiens de sourire.

-Allez, viens me rejoindre ! râle Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel et en caressant le drap à côté de lui.

Je m'approche sensuellement de lui, pose mes mains de chaque côté de son torse et me penche doucement pour fixer mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu peux toujours courir, _abruti_

Oui, les effusions ne sont toujours pas mon style, faites vous donc une raison. Cela fait partie de mon charme.

Et, alors que je m'apprête à me redresser pour lui tourner le dos, ses bras enlacent ma taille et me font tomber à la renverse sur lui, avant que nous nous lancions dans une bataille de chatouilles, suivie par une bagarre d'oreillers, conclue par une course poursuite dans la pièce, finissant dans la salle de bain.

C'est malin, je venais de me rhabiller.

Je vois très bien à quoi vous vous attendez, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de nier ce fait. Je dirai juste qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit de penser au fait que tout chez moi était affreusement endolori et qu'il me fallait du temps pour 'guérir', si on peut dire. Non pas que je sois fragile, bien au contraire. D'autant plus que je suis une grande sportive. Mais il faut croire que la première fois, le corps doit subir suffisamment de choses, physiquement, émotionnellement, et qu'il a donc besoin de se remettre de tous ses émois en paix avant de remonter en scelle. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, loin de moi l'idée.

Bon, soit, je concède qu'on s'est embrassé de manière trop soutenue, hardie, emballée et fusionnelle, nous câlinant comme des gamins, mais que puis-je dire ? Si lui dit être dingue de moi, je l'ai dans la peau. Pas beaucoup, mais un petit peu. Loin de moi l'idée de lui faire le plaisir de le lui dire.

Niveau self control, on se pose là. Mais ce répit est grandement apprécié de ma part, mon corps ne le supporterait sûrement pas.

Une douche et un enfilage de vêtements plus tard, nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner avec nos chers camarades. Je note dans un coin de ma tête que Marlène, qui a dormi la première nuit avec Benjy, n'a pas l'air plus qu'une simple amie, comme avant… Au détail près qu'ils ont l'air de minauder 'discrètement'. Discrètement étant ici énoncé de manière on ne peut plus cynique. Pourvu qu'ils ne nous la fassent pas à rallonge comme dans les livres à l'eau de rose ou Dorcas et Remus, Merlin, je ne pourrai supporter autant de suspens…

Moi qui suis pourtant dans la retenue dans mes relations des plus lointaines aux plus proches, je suis tout de même plus téméraire que ces jeunes là. Comment ça, Sirius m'a couru après pendant 2ans ? Et si vous vous souvenez bien de son comportement, fallait venir avec un traducteur de langage Sirius Black, parce que ça ne sautait pas aux yeux. Surtout après toutes ces années à s'honnir tout sauf cordialement.. Soit, c'était une manière de se cacher la vérité, et alors ? On fait comme on peut, lorsqu'on est des adolescents en fleurs, bien trop fiers pour s'avouer ses premiers émois. C'est plus simple de passer cela pour du mépris. Oui nous sommes tordus, mais c'est ce qui rend notre histoire plus 'épique'. Epique étant ici… Bon, je vous laisse l'interpréter comme vous le voulez.

Autant, passé la 4ème année, il était clair que Potter avait un faible pour Lily, une fois le choc passé, à savoir : comment passe-t-on de la haine à l'amour en quelques secondes à peine ? Au début, on se dit que c'est un nouveau moyen de la rendre chèvre. Et puis, vu son insistance à se prendre râteaux sur insultes saupoudrées d'humiliations, on se dit que bon, ça doit être autre chose qu'un jeu stupide.

Et les jours ont passé, tranquillement, entre les matinées repos, les après-midis révisions, et les soirées entraînements made in Maugrey le taré. Oui, je le hais toujours autant. Savoir que nos futurs aurors devront se le coltiner comme supérieur, ça me donnerait envie, à leur place, de trouver une autre carrière. Mais bon, ils sont têtus. Pourtant, faire partie de la brigade magique, c'est aussi bien. Mais non, aurors. Un truc de gryffondor, j'imagine.

De notre côté, Dorcas et moi-même avons reçu notre lettre de convocation par le chef du département des mystères. Car oui, ce n'est pas vous qui postulez, ce sont eux qui viennent vous chercher. Augustus Rookwood, de la même promotion que Lucius et Narcissa (c'est ainsi que je l'ai connu), a parlé de moi, dossier à l'appui, pour me recommander. J'en ai profité pour lui envoyer une lettre et lui demander de glisser un mot au sujet de Dorcas. Il a donc demandé son dossier au Professeur Chourave et visiblement, son chef a eu l'air emballé. Nous le rencontrons donc après nos examens de juin. Soit en juillet. Soit un mois pour travailler sur une proposition de projet de recherche ou d'expérience. En août, remise de diplômes. En septembre nouvelle vie.

Alors que je me penche sérieusement sur d'étude des moldus, Lily se glisse discrètement près de moi, et me tend une fiole.

-Plait-il ? je fais en arquant un sourcil suspicieux

-Tu n'as rien à me raconter, par hasard ? m'enjoint la rouquine avec un sourire en coin

-Tu as l'air bien au courant, je réplique en un haussement d'épaule.

-Prends ça. A boire une fois par semaine, précise-t-elle devant mon air hagard.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Ecoute Poussin, à part si tu tiens à fonder une famille avant ta majorité, je t'invite à boire mes potions de contraception. Sans vouloir me vanter, tu n'en trouveras pas de meilleure sur le marché.

La vanité et la suffisance de Potter l'ont contaminée. Ou est-ce la mienne ? Non, ce ne peut-être que le croisement de taupe par la vision et de hérisson par les cheveux, qui ont mauvaise influence sur elle. Forcément !

De mauvaise grâce, je me saisis du flacon et le bois cul sec. Dégueulasse.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné un goût chocolat pour faire passer ? C'est ta manière de me torturer ?

-Moi, je t'ai tout de suite tout raconter dans les détails, fait remarquer Lily.

-Mary, sors de ce corps ! j'ordonne en reculant dans mon fauteuil, les deux index en croix. Kssssss !

-Ne sois pas dramatique. Alors ? Tu me racontes ?

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, je soupire lasse en fermant temporairement les yeux. C'était magique, t'es contente ? Il fait honneur à sa réputation, je ris en repensant au fan club de ses ex qui se vantent depuis plusieurs années de ses prouesses.

-Mais comment ça s'est fait ? insiste-t-elle.

-Naturellement.

-Ne sois pas pudique Lyssa !

-Bon d'accord, je capitule à contre cœur. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas.

-Pour une fois !

-Et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Mais c'est merveilleux !

-Non, ça ne compte pas, j'étais excitée. Et puis c'était en russe, il a cru que je l'insultais.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'effare-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des souaflle

-J'ai ma fierté à cajoler, je me moque. Comment as-tu su…

-Pour des sang-purs, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que vous lanciez un sort d'insonorisation. James et moi dormons juste à côté.

Misère, malheur, enfer et damnation. Voilà donc la définition d'un sentiment jamais rencontré personnellement : la honte. Je patauge dedans et ne m'en dépêtre pas.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? s'intéresse Mary en s'installant entre nous.

-Rien qui te concerne, je réplique en fermant sèchement mon manuel, maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai une nouvelle forme de magie à préparer.

Et c'est d'un pas digne que je m'éloigne, tête haute.

Avec Hope, nous avons passé 2heures à lancer des incantation de confinement et de limite, de contre sort, de manipulation. Le but étant de créer des murs invisibles empêchant un individu d'entrer ou de sortir d'un lieu( _Otum adnarvet esnavit atim)_ , d'entrer dans un lieu bloqué par un confinement _(repo oma dal most),_ de retourner le sort de limite mis en place _(Aven safa sa belise, de la mer)_ , de dresser rapidement et durant une période limité un mur invisible entre deux individu( _Kembe Po Transi),_ de détruire les barrières créées par les sorts de limite ( _Sanguinata Venet a Superem),_ et le meilleur pour la finle plus puissant contre sort de limite connu ( _Destruccive glas stav enfala)._

Fatiguée, rincée, épuisée, je dois encore faire face aux tests de Maugrey.

Les jours passent, se suivent, et s'enchaînent, se ressemblant, nous enchaînant à une certaine monotonie.

Enfin, le jour de mon anniversaire arrive. Sirius se lance alors dans une discussion que j'aurai préféré évité après m'être envoyé en l'air dans la cabine de douche, son torse pressé contre mon dos, et nos corps se lançant alors dans le même rythme quelque peu sauvage nous menant une fois de plus au Nirvana. L'avantage étant que nous sortions propre : quel gain de temps. Initiative lancée par une première gâterie qui m'incitera à penser que décidément, quand je fais quelque chose, je le fais bien. De là à dire que je suis la meilleure, il n'y a qu'un pas, mais que voulez-vous, les Vélanes ont ça dans le sang.

Revenons-en au sujet de conversation, la conclusion sera qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander à quelqu'un qui n'a aucune diplomatie. Ou alors, je peux changer de petit ami, à défaut de changer de fiancé.

\- Je sais pourquoi mes parents ont conclu cette union, ou du moins, je le comprends. Tu es issue de la plus grande famille de sorciers d'Europe de l'Est, un moyen de se hisser dans des sphères toujours plus hautes de la société sorcière et d'asseoir sa puissance, de se faire connaître davantage à l'étranger. Tenter de me faire revenir dans leur camp. Mais ton père, qu'y gagnait-il ? demande-t-il l'air de rien alors que je sèche mes cheveux dans une serviette tiède.

-Hé bien… Déjà, je suis Vélane. Tu savais que si a 21 ans, une Vélane n'a toujours pas de compagnon, elle se laisse mourir, ou met un terme à sa vie ?

-Non… m'avoue-t-il en secouant la tête.

-C'était peut-être également un moyen de s'incruster définitivement en Grande Bretagne : une pierre, deux coups, si on peut dire, j'ajoute en le regardant à travers le miroir de la salle de bain, tandis qu'il entreprend de s'habiller.

-Possible.

-Ou alors… Savais-tu que mes dons de voyance sont héréditaires chez les Grindelwald ? Alors, peut-être a-t-il eu une vision, et a-t-il décidé de donner un coup de pouce au destin.

-Peut-être.

-Et puis, a qui d'autre m'aurait-il refilé qui soit digne de son héritière, sa fille chérie ? Pas à un second né comme Rab. Pas à un garçon violent comme Evan. Donc, parmi les familles les plus puissantes, il ne restait que toi.

-Et tu vas accepter tout ça, sans rechigner ? T'étais la plus dévouée à la cause de la rupture du contrat, observe-t-il en m'enlaçant, le menton posé sur mon épaule.

-Si on doit se marier, je préférerai que ça vienne de nous, pas de nos parents, j'avoue en entourant ses bras des miens. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Je laisse un silence planer.

-Tu nous vois marié ?

-J'ai toujours été contre, m'avoue-t-il en se redressant alors que je me tourne vers lui, poings sur les hanches.

-Pareil de mon côté.

-Mais pas le choix.

-Pas le choix, je soupire tristement.

Une fois en bas, les autres m'accueillent avec joie et à bras ouverts, en sautillant, criant, riant, sifflant, et me voilà avec le plus merveilleux petit déjeuner d'anniversaire.

Mes amis se sont cotisés pour m'offrir une montre hors de prix, au cadran fin et ouvragé d'or blanc, au bracelet en cuir noir fin, aux chiffres romain et aux aiguilles bleu saphir.

Hope m'offre le plus beau cadeau : un Augurey. Apparemment, une tradition chez les Bjornson.

-Je vais l'appeler Fumseck, j'annonce en caressant l'oiseau juché sur mon épaule.

-C'est pas le nom du phénix de Dumbledore ? s'étonne Potter en fronçant sévèrement des sourcils

-Oui, et il a une rude concurrence. Du coup, je vais appeler mon augurey Junior, pour ne pas prêter à confusion, je conclue fièrement.

Y en a marre quoi ! Toujours à préférer phénix. Les augurey sont mal vus à cause de stupides sorciers, tout comme les Sinistros ou les sombrals. Les augurey souffrent de la réputation des phénix. Pourtant, les phénix sont gros, là où l'augurey est élancé. Et leur rouge et jaune et criard, alors que le vert de l'augurey est beau. Qui échangerait des yeux couleur grenat alors qu'on peut avoir ceux de Lily ? Et puis, le chant mélancolique de l'Augurey vaut les piaillements du phénix, ne nous faisons pas d'illusions. Et puis, la sociabilité des phénix est trop exacerbée pour être vraie. L'augurey est authentique. Pas asocial. Il faut arrêter les amalgames.

C'est comme dire que tous les Serpentards finiront Mangemort mais qu'aucun Mangemort sort d'autres maisons. C'est d'un tel cliché.

Je suis fatiguée de ce monde.

Joie, bonne humeur, fous rires, blagues, tendresse, affection. La plénitude de l'amitié et l'amour est au rendez-vous. Ces instants fugaces sont fortement appréciés.

Nous sommes samedi. Lundi, nous rentrons à Poudlard. La vie continuera.

Nous entreprenons donc nos révisions, et avec Lily, nous nous éclipsons pour préparer le rituel.

J'embarque donc la rouquine avec moi, vers le sous sol de la maison de vacances de mon père, et nous voilà dans une pièce garnie d'une piscine chauffée, fort heureusement pour moi. Nous disposons diverses bougies autour de l'étendue d'eau, et je m'allonge dans l'eau, en position de planche. Lily me stabilise dans cette position, après que j'ai bu le poison qu'elle m'a préparée, suivant l'incantation lancée au poison _"A verte insiguinae, a tor a ver"._

Je ferme les yeux, les mains jointes au niveau de mon cœur et entame l'incantation, plusieurs fois de suite.

 _« Nemo animabus, genum, et sanguinem de ista puella. Sanies venetu. Facit hoc corpus sanus. Sanctificare genem de ista involucrum. Nemo animabus, genum, et sanguinem de ista puella. Sanies venetu. Facit hoc corpus sanus. Sanctificare genem de ista involucrum. Nemo animabus, genum, et sanguinem de ista puella. Sanies venetu. Facit hoc corpus sanus. Sanctificare genem de ista involucrum. Nemo animabus, genum, et sanguinem de ista puella. Sanies venetu. Facit hoc corpus sanus. Sanctificare genem de ista involucrum. Nemo animabus, genum, et sanguinem de ista puella. Sanies venetu. Facit hoc corpus sanus. Sanctificare genem de ista involucrum. Nemo animabus, genum, et sanguinem de ista puella. Sanies venetu. Facit hoc corpus sanus. Sanctificare genem de ista involucrum. »_

Un vent souffle à travers la salle, éteignant les bougies. Je sens Lily frémir près de moi, baguette à la main, un remède dans la jumelle. Je sens son regard me brûler la peau. Elle est inquiète. Elle a peur, je peux le sentir. Et elle a tort.

J'ouvre subitement les yeux et d'un geste élégant du poignet, Lily me permet de retourner sur mes pieds et de sortir de l'eau. Un sort de séchage plus tard, nous remballons tout notre attirail.

-Tu crois que ça a marché ?

-Nous verrons ce soir, je soupire, mais si le vent s'est levé, j'imagine que c'est pour une raison.

-Tu n'as rien senti ?

-J'étais trop occupée à sentir mon corps trempé.

C'est en silence que Lily rejoint les autres tandis que je me lance dans l'apprentissage des incantations de possession, de contre sort, de brouillage, de restauration, de verrouillage, et d'exorcisme. Le but étant de purifier un corps, de posséder une tierce personne, de renvoyer un esprit dans un corps, de protéger un corps, de brouiller un transfert d'esprit, de renvoyer un esprit parasite, de bloquer un esprit dans un corps ou d'extraire un esprit. Notons que la magie fondamentale offre des possibilités que la magie des sorciers n'a pas. Et j'ai hâte de travailler au département des mystères pour traduire mes incantations familiales ancestrales en enchantements à baguette.

Le soir même, après une énième formation de Maugrey au duel où nous avons brillé, enfin, nous pouvons dîner. Un silence de mort se fait, quasi religieux, on n'entend que le bruit des couverts qui raclent la vaisselle. Certains regards angoissés sont lancés, mais je les ignore superbement. A mes côtés, Sirius a l'air particulièrement maussade, réduisant ses légumes en bouillie de la main droite, sa main gauche faisant de régulières pressions inconscientes sur ma cuisse.

Il est 20h. Et leurs regards en coin sont clairs, ils appréhendent. Mais je reste confiante. Ça ne me tombera pas dessus. Lily était avec moi

-Elle est passé où, ta cousine ? lance nonchalamment Caradoc, qui, comme vous vous en souvenez, ne supporte pas le silence.

J'hausse des épaules sans prendre la peine de répondre. Où est-elle partie ? Probablement se dégourdir les pattes ou chasser pour se nourrir à la source. Bien que les vampires préfèrent vandaliser et voler les banques de sang et les réserves des hôpitaux, il n'y a rien de mieux que de se nourrir à la source une fois qu'on arrive à se contrôler, à s'arrêter avant de tarir la dite source.

Ce n'est clairement pas une vie pour moi.

Les secondes s'enchaînent, les minutes coulent, les heures ne désirent pas passer. Je suis née à 23H, et l'heure est proche. J'ai confiance en Lily et moi, en notre magie, en nos connaissances, mais si ça avait échoué ? Où est Hope ? Vais-je rester seule si cela doit arriver ? Tu parles d'un soutien.

23Heures sonnent à la pendule.

Un cri de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge et je m'effondre au sol, à genoux, recroquevillée. Ma peau me brûle comme soumise à un bûcher. Ce serait un sortilège de Feudeymon, ce serait pareil. Je sens mon épiderme se détruire de lui même, suivi de mes muscles et de mes os qui craquent, se tordent, comme s'ils fondaient, le peu de graisse dans mon corps combuste, et ma frêle silhouette est secouée de tremblements, convulsée. Douleurs immédiates et intenses, mon système nerveux et ma respiration se figent.

Simultanément, je sens mon cerveau souffrir d'affliction perpétuelle, comme une multitudes d'anévrisme en mode 'repeat'. J'ai mal à la tête, je me sens confuse, désorientée. Ça ne s'arrête pas, et je me prends la tête dans mes mains en hurlant. Mais est-ce vraiment ma voix ?

J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour pousser un cri, mais rien ne vient. Je tousse, mes poumons s'y mettent, des râles s'échappent de ma gorge. J'ai froid, comme une hypothermie, je suis épuisée, angoissée. Je me sens somnolente, mais impossible que cela s'arrête. La tachycardie s'empare de mon cœur que je sens pulser dans mes oreilles. Mes lèvres et mes extrémités sont cyanosées. Je régurgite, je vomis. Mon poul se fait très filant, trop faible, ma tension artérielle est imprenable, l'arrêt circulatoire se fait complet. La réplétion gastrique est incommensurable. Je panique, je suis essoufflée.

Je frissonne, me crispe, me tend, me tord, et hurle sans entendre le moindre son autour de moi. Je me révulse, je papillonne des paupières, je sens chaque artère, veine, muscle, cellule, atome, parcelle de mon être brûler atrocement. J'étouffe, j'ai le souffle court, mon cœur semble s'arrache de ma poitrine, je suis tendue de nouveau, je frémis, je ressens l'oppression, la froid polaire en moi. Ma vision n'est pas nette. J'ai diverses tâches du bleu, violet, marron, noir, vert partout sur ma peau. Tout picote sous ma peau, je suis tiraillée de toute part, comme si on m'écartelait. Je me courbe dans tous les sens, les spasmes sont inarrêtables, je me sens engourdie.

Mes organes gonflent, explosent, puis se régénèrent pour recommencer. Je sens comme si on m'écorchait vive, comme si à l'intérieur, toute membrane était sectionnée. Je ressens des morsures, mon cœur qui se comprime, ralentit, frisant l'arrêt puis repartir de plus belle, cherchant à s'échapper. Je sens la fissure, la rupture dans mes poumons, le craquellement de chaque os. Je ne suis que lambeaux, fracture. La souffrance et ardue, Jj me sens comme démente, je perds tout contact avec la réalité. Je suis impuissante, oppressée, prisonnière de mon propre corps, enfermée dans la folie. Je craque de partout. J'hallucine totalement. J'entends des voix stridentes crier dans mes oreilles que je tente de boucher en me fracassant la tête contre le sol, tandis que mon cerveau martelle mon crâne pour s'enfuir.

L'affliction me transperce de partout, je suis en détresse, mes tourments sont interminables. La douleur est intense, je vois des éclairs lumineux, des lignes de couleurs vives, ma vue se décuple, puis je perds la vision, mon visage est engourdi, je me sens faible, comme paralysée, et pourtant je suis raide, sensible au moindre bruit, la moindre lumière, la moindre odeur. Les élancements sont lancinants, je vomis, je vois des points noirs, subis des sueurs. Tout en moi est irrité. Je me sens flageoler, ma respiration se bloque. Tout est trop intense, virulent.

L'agonie est intenable. Brisée, cassée, fracassée, abîmée, vide, détruite. Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ?

 **oOoOo**

Hope apparaît au seuil du salon. Dehors, la pluie se fait battante, violente, et lorsqu'elle ouvre d'un geste de main furieux la porte fenêtre, un orage se déclare. Sa silhouette a alors l'air d'une apparition inquiétante se découpant de la pénombre extérieure. Un rictus au coin des lèvres apparaît. C'est le moment.

D'un geste du point circulaire vers sa jeune cousine, elle lui romp la nuque, mettant fin au calvaire. Ces sales sorciers imbus d'eux-mêmes, suffisants, n'ont-ils donc rien écouté de son cours ? Ce n'est pas faute de les avoir préparés, prévenus, même ! Mais non, ils se croient supérieurs, en particulier ces sales petits sangs-purs insolents.

Les amis de la jeune trybride entourent le corps inerte de la jeune fille, ne semblant pas comprendre. Hope se racle la gorge, les faisant se tourner vers elle, le regard plein de questions.

-Tu l'as tuée !

Le rugissement colérique de Sirius Black. Satisfaite de son effet, accoudée à la chambranle, Hope croise les bras au niveau de son ventre plat et ferme, un sourire goguenard et une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

-N'avez-vous donc pas retenu un traître mot de mon cours ? raille la blonde aux yeux topaze. Vous n'avez aucune idée du tourment infligé par l'activation du gêne. Je n'ai fait qu'arrêter son supplice. Inutile qu'elle subisse plus de tourments qu'elle n'en a besoin.

L'amertume dans le regard anthracite du sorcier lui confère un énorme plaisir. La répugnance des garçons, l'abattement des filles... Ont-ils vraiment pensé que cela pouvait être empêché ? Bien sûr, Hope avait entendu les projets de sa cadette et de la rouquine. Un projet fort ambitieux. Quel dommage que Hope ai piraté leur rite. Non pas que cela ait pu marcher. A vrai dire, elles auraient pu tuer Alisa. Et après tout ce qui avait été mis en place pour sa survie jusqu'à ses 17 ans, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle-même avait déclenché la malédiction du loup en sauvant la jeune russe pendant leur enfance. Alors, certes, elle contrôlait désormais ses mutations et l'affliction des transformations était désormais inexistante.

Oui, mais jusqu'à ses 17ans, elle avait dû endurer chaque pleine lune comme n'importe quel loup, chaque déchirement, chaque blessure, chaque élancement, chaque épreuve. Tous les muscles, articulations, organes… en proie à l'horreur … Oui, jusqu'à ce que son gêne ne s'active, lui permettant, à l'image de sa mère, de maîtriser les transmutations, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. Une adolescence gâchée, vraiment. Et ce n'était pas faute, de la part de ses parents, de ses oncles et tantes, de tout faire pour la protéger, pour lui éviter cela. Oui, mais si elle n'avait pas agis… Alisa serait morte.

N'avait-elle pas vécu 5 ans dans la cabane, au fond des bois inhérents à la demeure irlandaise de son oncle, protégée par la magie, afin que sa cousine profite du sacrifice de sa mère ? Il lui fallait un endroit qu'elle considère comme chez elle. Un endroit où vivait le sang de sa mère. Celui des Bjornson. Entourée de ses parents et de l'un de ses oncles, à vivre en reclus. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus chez eux, en Norvège ? Protégés ? Mais non, Alisa devait apprendre à se servir de sa baguette. Dumbledore avait tranché. Puis, Alisa était allée à Poudlard, et les Bjornson vivant dans le bayou à la limite du terrain Irlandais des désormais Graves, n'y résidaient que durant les vacances. Et cet été là… Ils avaient ignoré le risque, sous estimé l'adversaire. Ce mage noir étaie rusé, déterminé, et les Bjornson n'étant pas encore de retour, l'hériter de Gellert Grindelwald fut piégé, kidnappé, torturé, tué. Un exemple. Cela aussi, il ne fallait pas que Alisa le sache.

Un sacrifice de plus, la malédiction des Bjornson: quiconque s'approche de cette famille sera damné, voilà la triste vérité.

Si Hope était l'espoir des Bjornson, Alisa en était la sauveuse, et rien ne devait se mettre en travers de son destin, et certainement pas une bande de mortels, même doués de dons.

Alisa, impétueuse, débridée, hardie, torrentueuse, turbulente, endiablée, tourbillonnantes, tumultueuse, vertigineuse, déchaînée, frénétique, bouillonnante, explosive, désobéissante. Là où ses sœurs étaient les enfants modèles, conciliantes, suaves, harmonieuses, douces, calmes, satinées, chantantes, charmantes, exquises, moelleuses, soyeuses, amènes, douillettes, délicates, fragiles, enjôleuses, cajoleuses. Là où son frère était plus craintif, discipliné, flexible, passif, docile, souple, pliant, assujetti, maniable, malléable. Des enfants dans un moule royal, destinés à courber l'échine jusqu'à ce que le gêne se déclenche, leur assurant l'éternité, leur permettant d'enfin s'épanouir. Alisa avait fait fi de tout cela. Sa nature était tout autre. Mais surtout, Alisa, elle, était toujours là, égoïste, ne pensant qu'à elle, ignorant le mot conséquence. Différente. Unique. Emportée, animée, emballée, hardie, exubérante, hyperactive, impatiente, effervescente, aventureuse, imprudente, inconsidérée, négligente, entreprenante, irréfléchie. L'aventure. Le feu. Intrépide. Nature de Vélane.

Alors certes, elle avait appris à montrer un masque de glace imperturbable lorsque cela était nécessaire, à être aussi impassible qu'une statue de marbre, implacable telle une peinture au moment opportun. En public, face aux inconnus, inflexible, flegmatique. Comme son éducation sorcière de sang pur le voulait, l'imposait. Mais une fois seule, une fois loin des regards, c'est l'agressivité, l'agitation, l'excès, l'intensité, la fureur, la révolte, les sévices de la vampire qui faisaient place.

Indomptable, Alisa.

Ignorant avec superbe la bande à baguettes, comme elle aimait à se moquer d'eux, Hope s'agenouille auprès de la belle endormie, place un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous des genoux, et la porte jusqu'à la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle. Là, un cercueil attend l'héritière de la dynastie Grindelwald.

A présent, il fallait attendre. Attendre qu'elle se réveille. Et il faudrait lui apprendre, comme Hope l'avait fait avant elle. Couvant sa jeune cousine du regard, déplaçant une mèche de cheveux d'or blanc barrant son visage, Hope ne peut que ressentir une foule d'émotions pour la téméraire sorcière.

Bien sûr, elle entrerait dans une rage incommensurable si elle le savait. Mais comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Le plus simple serait que son entourage sorcier ne la repousse. Mais il semblerait qu'Alisa ait trouvé le moyen de s'entourer de personnes… tolérantes.

Il n'avait pas été prévu que la jeune femme s'attache aux autres humains. Ni que des humains s'attachent à elle. La nature même des Vélanes l'empêchait. Pourtant, il faudrait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans ce monde. Peu importe qu'elle soit en partie des leurs. Son rôle ne lui donnait aucune porte de sortie.

Si les sorciers avaient de tout temps eut un faible pour les Vélanes, pauvres être déficients et impuissants qu'ils étaient, s'ils vouaient avanie et répulsion pour les loups garous, ils redoutaient et se défiaient des vampires. Êtres humanoïdes, doués de conscience, capable de censure et d'emprise sur leurs propensions et dispositions les plus brutales et sauvages. Mais également apte à la sauvagerie, la monstruosité, l'insensibilité. Oui, c'était bien le sadisme, la perversion, la malfaisance, la tyrannie des vampires qu'appréhendaient les sorciers. Mais une guerre sanglante leur avait fait passer l'envie de vouloir asseoir une pseudo supériorité sur eux, comme ils ont pu le faire avec les loups.

Et les Accords avaient été signés, instaurant la paix. Plus de tueurs de vampires, et ceux-ci ne tueraient plus d'humains. Chacun à sa place. Paix quelque peu mise à mal par l'attaque contre sa tante, Freya Bjornson. Impossible bien sûr, de punir tout un peuple pour les exactions d'un individu. Même les plus revanchards des vampires ne pouvaient le faire. Tom Jedusor paierait, bien sûr, tôt ou tard… Dans l'ombre, les Bjornson aideraient à sa perte. Garder ses ennemis près….

Mais grâce à Alisa, la première née de la première génération de vampires du monde reviendrait les guider. Les castes royales étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord sans les Bjornson, et maintenir une entente était une lutte perpétuelle pour ses oncles et son père.

Alors, l'intuition de Hope lui disait que ce qui était à venir ne serait pas simple, loin de là. De nombreuses embuches étaient promises sur la route. Et elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, les bras croisés devant elle à attendre le réveil de la jeune trybride.

 **oOoOo**

Les rayons du soleil me brûlent la rétine à travers mes paupières, la peau. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles ne me dit rien qui vaille. Tout est flou, imprécis, nébuleux même. Je suis confuse. Tous les sons, je les entends sans parvenir à les dissocier les uns des autres, ils sont… indéfinis, incertains, imprécis.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, réalisant qu'enfin, je me souviens. De tout. Du moindre détail depuis ma naissance jusqu'à ce jour. Et si je me souviens…

Je me redresse pour faire face au visage neutre de Hope qui me lance négligemment une poche de sang. L'odeur est enivrante et m'appelle… La faim me tiraille les entrailles, mais non. Je refuse, tout simplement. Je repousse la poche.

-I **l faut que tu boives.**

Implacable, Hope se lève, récupère la poche et me la tend. Je nie de la tête. Elle peut toujours courir. Elle ne peut pas me forcer. J'ai encore mon libre arbitre.

- **Être têtu à 6 ans, c'est charmant, mais à ton âge, c'est désolant.**

La poche de nouveau entre ses mains, Hope empoigne une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne et fait basculer mon visage. Malgré moi, ma bouche s'ouvre et le place le bout de plastique dans ma bouche. C'est avec horreur, que je me rends compte, trop tard, que mes crocs sont sortis, ne résistant pas à l'appel du sang.

Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais j'aurai préféré rester morte.

Voilà, je suis officiellement un vampire.

Hope lâche ma tignasse et me laisse tenir la poche désormais vide que je balance avec force contre le mur. J'enjambe souplement le cercueil, l'œil mauvais. Un cercueil, vraiment ? Tu parles d'un cliché digne des contes pour enfants. Elle m'a piégée, cette garce.

- **Tu m'en veux pour l'instant, mais tu me remercieras. Tu aurais souffert pendant des heures si tu ne t'étais pas nourrie,** m'informe Hope **. Toutes ces sensations, ces émotions, ce brouillard, l'enveloppe brumeuse… Tu aurais fini par craquer. Et il y a un régiment de nourriture, en bas,** ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Bien sûr, tu as fait ça pour moi,** je raille avec humeur.

 **-Crois ce que tu veux, Lyssa.**

 **-Nous savons toutes les deux qu'un Bjornson ne fait que ce qui est bon pour les Bjornson, je réplique de manière intransigeante.**

 **-Un Bjornson fait surtout tous les sacrifices pour garder en vie le clan Bjornson** , répond Hope d'un ton doucereux qui ne me plaît guère.

Bien sûr, « Pour Toujours et à Jamais », le mantra de ma famille maternelle. Mais est-ce vraiment pire que celui des Grindelwald « Pour le Plus Grand Bien » ?

Mais quelle est la justice ? Les vies si fragiles, c'est ce qui rend la vie si magnifique, qui fait qu'on en profite. En tant qu'immortels, qu'y a-t-il de merveilleux à fouler cette planète, éternellement ? La mort, voilà ce qui est beau.

Comment, de quelle manière, qui a bien pu laisser les héritiers de deux familles aussi affreuses s'unir et procréer ? Finalement, je crois que je préférai quand je n'étais qu'une petite Sang-Pure parmi tant d'autres, à cela près qu'elle était à moitié Vélane. Mais Vampire. LA famille originelle. Mon grand père étant le premier vampire de l'histoire, apparu avant la caste royale. Mes oncles et tantes, sanguinaires, dignes héritiers sans reproches. Et Hope et moi, victimes collatérales de notre terrible ascendance.

Oh, je ne suis pas naïve, ni idiote ! Je sais bien, que je ne peux pas me contenter de poches de sang volées dans des hôpitaux moldus, de couper la soif de sang par l'alcool et les saveurs de la nourriture humaine. Non, il va me falloir apprendre à me contenir pour planter mes crocs sans vider, éventrer mes victimes.

Victime, est-ce donc ce que je suis ? Victime d'une naissance non désirée ?

Je n'aurai pas d'enfant. Je n'imposerai pas cette vie à des êtres qui n'ont rien demandé, ce serait trop égoïse.

Comme j'envie le trépas prématuré de ma fratrie, à présent !

Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Merlin s'est bien amusé, mais je peux me retenir dans mes instincts, me brider les pulsions, me contraindre à ne pas abuser de ma force, mes sens, l'hypnose, la guérison, avoir la mains sur toutes les émotions, sensations. Décider de ma vie, de comment je veux la vivre.

L'enseignement de Hope me sera bénéfique. J'ai des alliés autour de moi, qui ne me lâcheront pas. Du moins, je l'espère. Ma cuirasse, ma carapace, c'est cela qui me préservera des abysses des Ténèbres. J'ai vu la fratrie de ma mère fléchir mais ne pas rompre du poids de leur décision. Mais je suis à moitié humaine. Je peux être meilleure qu'eux, n'en déplaise à Hope. Elle n'aura été qu'une esquisse, et je prouverai que je peux exceller sur le chemin presque humain qu'elle a pris.

Sans un mot, Hope me tend le grimoire de notre grand-mère. Projection astrale. Une incantation qui va nous permettre de projeter notre corps à l'endroit voulu sans se déplacer physiquement. Destination : Rennes, quartier mal famé, là où, en cas de dérapage, un mort ne serait pas étonnant.

Est-ce donc ça, ma vie, désormais ?

- _Apparaître, apparabis. Apparaître, apparabis. Apparaître, apparabis. Apparaître, apparabis. Apparaître, apparabis. Apparaître, apparabis. Apparaître, apparabis._

Nous entamons en cœur, un souffle de vent se fait et en une nuée de poussière brillante et aveuglante, nos esprits sont projetés. Nos corps sont désormais présents dans la résidence secondaire du paternel, inanimés, mais également ici, mouvants, à Rennes. Rennes.

Un bar mal famé, des ivrognes, des SDF, rien qui ne manquera à personne.

Faire du charme au serveur, se faire remarquer par les piliers de comptoir. Une victime, titubante. L'attirer dans la ruelle déserte, puante, sale. La crasse et le sang.

L'hypnotiser. Tu ne crieras pas, et quand tu partiras, tu oublieras. Simple, efficace. Facile.

Planter ses crocs dans la jugulaire. L'odeur du sang, le goût du sang, la vie qui s'échappe, les battements de cœur qui de panique, ralentissent.

S'arrêter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Se faire violence, pour se détacher. Volonté sur instinct. Le guérir, avec mon propre sang. Voilà ce que je suis, une arme, une lame à double tranchant : vivante mais morte, qui tue mais qui peut sauver.

C'est donc un paradoxe. Triste, effroyable, sanguinaire, ironique.

Nouvelle nuée d'étoiles. Enveloppées, nous disparaissons. Renvoyées à nos corps.

Hope est fière, satisfaite. Je me sens vide, meurtrie. Qui suis-je, que suis-je ? Un monstre, juste humain. Mélancolie d'une vie gâchée.

\- **Tu sais, tu ne peux pas t'imposer dans la vie de tes … amis. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils subissent la malédiction Bjornson, tu devras les laisser.**

Un rictus méprisant étire mes lèvres. Je l'exècre en cet instant, mais au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison. Je devrais partir.

Je m'assois à mon bureau et écris à Igor et Antonin. Qu'ils viennent me chercher à la sortie du Poudlard Express. Langue de Plomb, cela existe en Russie également. Je dois me détourner, partir, fuir. Mais je peux profiter des quelques mois qui restent en Grande Bretagne.

- **J'irai en Russie.**

Annonce décidée, inébranlable, et le regard vampirique, la lueur du garou s'allume dans les prunelles de Hope. Typique des Bjornson, qui n'aiment pas que l'on contrecarre leurs projets. Pour elle, le choix obligatoire était la Suède. Mais pas encore. La viking qui est en moi attendra. Ce sont les slaves, ces Amazones, qui m'accueilleront, pour l'instant.

Je me reprends. Je dois faire bonne figure, pour que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Mes amis m'empêcheraient, me convaincraient. Céderai-je ? possible. Irrémédiablement. Je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas. Il faut penser à eux. Ils s'y feront. Les hypnotiser ? Ce serait égoïste. Et trop facile. Le vrai égoïsme est que je ne veux pas qu'ils m'oublient. Je fuirai, voilà. A quoi bon reprocher la lâcheté des autres, quand je ne fais pas mieux moi-même ? Ironie du Gryffondor mal placé.

Ils s'y feront, passeront à autre chose. Je viendrai à l'occasion, rendre visite à Lily, la seule dont je ne puisse me détacher. Sirius trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Et le contrat ? Je suis morte, on ne peut épouser un cadavre. Mon cœur se serre. Le vrai amour, n'est-il pas d'accepter de laisser l'autre, être heureux, loin de soi ? Si, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, comme les amours déçus des membres de ma famille. Il vaut mieux qu'il vive, loin de moi. Il s'y fera. Moi, en revanche…

\- **Comment as-tu fait**?

- **Quoi donc ?** demande Hope, sur le pas de la porte

- **Survire, sans compagnon**?

Elle se retourne, et me regarde avec un sourire.

- **Mais j'en ai un, figure toi**. **Et il me tarde de quitter ce pays et ce monde sans saveur, pour le retrouver.**

J'acquiesce. Elle sacrifie beaucoup pour moi. A-t-elle réellement le choix ? Puis-je être encore cette éternelle gamine sauvage, égoïste, animale, bestiale ? Je ne crois pas…

Donc, il me faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre. 4 ans, ce doit être suffisant. Mais peut-on passer de l'Amour de sa vie à un Amour de substitution. L'amour, l'amour, l'amour. A quoi ça sert ? A rien du tout… Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Actrice, voilà ce que je vais être, pour les 3 mois qu'il me reste.

Alors, Hope s'enfuit sous sa forme de louve. Besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, j'imagine.

Je descends, rejoindre mes amis. _Amis_.

Peut-on avoir des amis, lorsqu'on s'appelle Grindelwald ? A-t-on des amis, lorsqu'on a du sang de Bjornson qui court ses veines ?

Je secoue la tête, m'arme de mon visage le plus jovial, et ouvre les portes du salon.

Tous ont tourné leur regard vers moi, pleins d'interrogations.

Lily se lève du château de carte qu'elle élève avec Remus et Peter. Elle s'arrête, son visage à quelques millimètres de moi, me sondant du regard. Je lui souris. Son regard pétille.

Brave petite menteuse.

Sirius, resté en arrière, s'est levé, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle posture adopter. Sous sa nonchalance élégante, sa désinvolture pleine de grâce, propre à lui-même, petit prince renié, je lui offre un sourire réconfortant. Il me répond d'un sourire enjôleur et ouvre les bras, invitation muette à un peu de tendresse et de douceur. Spontanément, et sans même réfléchir, je laisse tomber la barrières et vais m'engouffrer dans ce câlin salvateur. Nul besoin de craindre quoique ce soit. Il est là, pour l'instant, et je dois en profiter, tant que je le peux. Le voir, le regarder, l'entendre, l'écouter, le goûter, le boire, le sentir, le toucher, le dévorer, m'étouffer de lui, avant de partir, avant de tous les quitter.

Petite parenthèse paradisiaque dans ce monde de guerre, à feu et à sang.

L'Amour, l'Amitié, nous n'y avons pas le droit. La Famille passe avant tout, ' _Pour Toujours et A Jamais_ '.

Foutue malédiction. Moi qui ai rêvé ces 11 dernières années d'avoir une famille, je me rends désormais compte que cette dernière me consumera, et que je perds celle qui compte vraiment, celle que je me suis construite.

Princesse d'un royaume dévastateur.

-On dit que l'Amour dur pour toujours. C'est de ton 'pour toujours', que j'ai besoin. S'il te plaît, reste. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ne soit détruit. Mais je te promets de ne jamais partir. S'il te plaît… Reste avec moi, pour toujours.

Je lève doucement la tête. Front contre front, yeux plissés, bout du nez qui frôle, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sirius, mon beau, mon merveilleux Sirius, mon étoile, lumineuse, nébuleuse. Désolée de te décevoir, mais 'Pour Toujours', c'est du Bjornson. Désolée de te mentir, désolée de jouer avec toi, désolée pour tout ça, mon cher, mon tendre amour, mais je ne peux. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre, bien sûr, à peine sortis de l'adolescence que nous sommes, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Et pourtant j'acquiesce, et l'embrasse tendrement, en signe d'assentiment. C'est traître, et lâche, mais c'est comme ça. Un Bjornson, ça ne pense qu'à lui, ça ne pense qu'à un Bjornson. Et pourtant, ma décision, cette décision, sera la moins égoïste que j'aurai prise.

...XXX

a review est le moyen de paiement de la muse de l'auteur, sa seule réelle satisfaction mise à part le partage de ses idées, et un moteur de motivation.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bien à vous


	45. Chapter 45

Aloha mes chers lecteurs (si tant est que j'en ai encore).

C'est tout à fait de ma faute, j'ai été prise par la vraie vie et n'ai pas pris le temps de poster... J'en suis désolée !

J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout ce chapitre pour le moins chargé (j'ai pensé à le couper et puis... Non ! je le trouve pas si mal que ça comme il est, même si beaucoup d'infos y sont disséminées ;))

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 45 – inaccessible héritage

Dimanche. Valises miniaturisées. Quitter la demeure de vacances, l'une des planques de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chemin inverse. Portoloin. Gare de King's Cross. Foule de moldus, insouciants. Quai 9 ¾ Locomotive rouge. Vapeur. Familles Sorcières, Sang-Mêlés, Moldues. Le brouhaha, incessant, assourdissant, à mes oreilles plus sensibles et puissantes que jamais. Ce ne sont que des flashs, à mes yeux si fragiles, et malgré une vision de vampire, ceux-ci me font souffrir comme jamais, mes lunettes dorénavant vissées sur mes yeux saphirs. Au revoir aux frères Prewett et à Sturgis Podmore, qui nous escortaient. J'inspire, j'expire. Faire le vide, voilà la clé. Concentration, toujours.

Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, nos route se séparent. Nos amis Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dans un wagon, nous autres de Gryffondor dans un autre.

Mary et Alice se lancent dans une discussion enflammée, comme toujours, Frank et Remus jouent une partie d'échec sorcier sous l'œil attentif de Sirius, James et Peter se lancent dans une partie de bataille explosive et Lily bouquine en lançant des regards aux paysages Anglais, Gallois, puis Ecossais qui défilent sous nos yeux. Ce sera la dernière fois que nous les verrons dans cet ordre. Dernière fois que nous nous rendons dans notre deuxième maison : Poudlard. Pincement au cœur.

A l'heure habituelle, je me lève pour retrouver Severus. Notre tête à tête à chaque trajet depuis 2 ans que Lily et lui ne s'adressent plus la parole.

Il me raconte, une fois n'est pas coutume, son père violent, sa mère soumise qui ne pratique plus sa magie, et lui qui doit s'interposer malgré sa silhouette de gringalet.

Je lui raconte ma transformation, les souvenirs volés retrouvés et ma décision. Parce que de toutes les personnes qui me sont proches il est le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Il est pragmatique et sensé, il ne se laisse pas aller aux débordements émotifs des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et de certains Serdaigle. C'est ce que je préfère chez les Serpentards : pas d'effusions, tout dans le sous-entendu, le contenu, la dignité. Pas de déballage intempestif, pas d'intrusions.

-Je dois partir… tu le comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Ce serait que mentir de dire que je n'ai pas vu le voile de tristesse et de déception dans son yeux, même si ce ne fut que pour un infime moment.

-Bien sûr. C'est ton côté Serpentard, sans doutes.

Froid, dur, il m'a balancé ça au visage, sans pitié.

-Tu penses que je fuis, je lui reproche avec amertume, alors soit, disons que je fuis. Mais n'est-ce pas que du courage de laisser les personnes que l'on aime vivre leur vie sans vous, ne faisant de vous qu'un lointain souvenir, pourvus qu'ils soient heureux et épargnés ? Je n'ai pas que la malédiction vampirique sur le dos, mais également celle des Bjornson. Si je veux préserver vos vies à tous, je me dois de partir. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! Tous mes sentiments, mes sensations, mes émotions sont décuplées. J'ai évolué 6ans dans la torture, l'intimidation, la douleur, la dévastation, la crainte, la haine, la mort. Nous sommes tout puissant mais incapables de sauver les personnes aimées si elles ne partagent pas notre sang. Si je devais faire face aux situations que ma famille a subies, je ferai sans doutes les mêmes choix, vois-tu. Sacrifier une non Bjornson pour sauver un Bjornson. Vo veki vekov.  
Evig og alltid.

' _Pour Toujours et A Jamais'_. En Anglais, en Français, en Russe, en Norvégien, voilà la sentence, ce n'est même plus un crédo, triste constat.

Durant mon monologue, Severus m'a fixée avec compréhension. Oubliées les réprimandes. Et être avec lui m'apaise.

-Malgré cette décision, tu as l'air heureuse, note-t-il, c'est assez contradictoire, même venant de toi.

Je souris. Evidemment, il sait me percer à jour comme nul autre.

-Parce que mon père m'a offert la chance de vivre 7 années d'accalmie. J'ai noué des relations, vécu loin du désastre qu'est le nom de mon père ou la catastrophe qu'est la famille de ma mère. Oh, je l'aurai fait, même à Durmstrang, mais avec mes souvenirs, et toutes ces années près de ma famille, cela aurait été différent, tu en conviendras. J'aurai été en retrait, isolée. Dans ce pays, j'ai pu vivre et m'épanouir. On ne fait cela vraiment qu'une seule fois. Alors je suis reconnaissante.

-Et tu montres cette reconnaissance en partant sans mot dire à qui que ce soit ? se gausse-t-il

-Je pensais que tu me comprenais et que tu ne me jugerais pas, je m'agace devant ce nouveau revirement de situation.

-Je ne fais que relever un fait avéré, répond-il sobrement, ne sois pas aussi susceptible, tu as passé l'âge.

J'hausse un sourcil et pince mes lèvres. Il a bien raison.

-Je préfère éviter les adieux larmoyants, je balance en un haussement d'épaule, le regard fuyant.

-Mais tu pourrais simplement utiliser l'hypnose pour faciliter la rupture avec ton entourage britannique. Tu es juste trop égoïste pour accepter qu'on vive nos vies comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

-Nous sommes tous un peu égoïstes, je rappelle cruellement.

Il se raidit, il sait très bien à quoi je fais allusion. Sa fascination pour la magie noire, son rapprochement avec Mulciber et compagnie, le fait qu'il ai caché son amitié avec Lily par tranquillité…

-Certes, nous le sommes tous. Donc, tu ne veux pas de déchirure, crains-tu qu'on te fasse changer d'avis ?

Cette question claque avec espoir et mon cœur est broyé.

-Bien sûr que non, cette décision est irrévocable. Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec la conséquence de ma présence dans vos vies. Mais oui, il est vrai que je veux continuer d'exister à travers vos souvenirs. Est-ce mal ?

-C'est humain, concède-t-il.

Nous continuons de discuter avant de finalement prendre congés l'un de l'autre. 2h avec son meilleur ami en tête à tête, c'est déjà ça de gagné. J'ai essayé de lui parler de Lily, mais il a fait le mur. Encore un imbécile dans mon entourage. Et pourtant, puisqu'il ne nous reste que 2 mois de cours et qu'après ils ne se reverront jamais, j'aurai voulu les rabibocher. Surtout que je reste persuadée que c'est possible. Lily croit dans les secondes chances. C'est quelqu'un qui a la foi, qui croit en l'humanité. Elle pense que tout le monde est bon, même bien au fond. Elle croit dans le pardon.

Je déambule dans les couloirs des wagons, terriblement et tristement vides. Il n'y a que les 7ème année qui ont eu des vacances et étant dimanche, tous doivent récupérer d'une soirée de la veille assez difficile. Cuver, c'est le mal.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque je percute de plein fouet un torse musclés par le Quidditch. J'ai à peine le temps de me retirer du corps contre lequel j'ai trébuché qu'une main me prend le poignet et m'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'à un compartiment vite. Un collaporta et sortilège d'insonorisation plus tard, je me retrouve collée à Sirius Black, sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Sirius Orion Black, peut-on savoir ce que tu fabriques ? je fais mine de gronder

-Je te cherchais, me sourit-il, les yeux pétillants

-Ce qui me fait une belle jambe, je réplique sèchement

Je le vois qui fond sur mes lèvres et d'instinct je répond à son baiser passionné qui m'enivre totalement. Quelque part, c'est comme si j'étais complète, comme si je cessais de dépérir. Je conçois désormais le désir de mon père de me trouver une âme sœur afin de garder mon humanité, du fait de ma nature Vélane. Mais cela serait terriblement égoïste de ma part.

-A quoi joues-tu ? je questionne à bout de souffle

-Je m'ennuyais…

-Comme toujours, j'observe avec sarcasme.

-Et j'ai eu une idée… continue-t-il.

-Est-ce le moment où je dois avoir peur ? je me moque

De nouveau, nos lèvres rentrent en contact et nos langues se titillent, se redécouvrent. Lorsque ses mains commencent à parcourir mon corps, je le repousse doucement.

-Ok Don Juan, on a compris, je suis irrésistible, je plaisante à mi voix, mais condamner un compartiment, sérieusement ?

-Déjà, tu ne l'as jamais fait dans un train…

-En même temps, j'ai énormément d'expérience, je raille en roulant des yeux.

-Et ensuite, pourquoi pas ?

Son ton de défi et ses sourcils haussés à plusieurs reprises dans une attitude aguicheuse finissent de me convaincre. Oui, pourquoi pas, finalement ? Il se saisit de mes hanches et me soulève, tandis que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour des ses épaules, une main jouant avec ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son visage, tandis qu'il s'agrippe à ma taille. Le reste appartiendra à l'Histoire.

Lorsque nous sortons du lieu nouvellement baptisé en riant et en réarrangeant nos tenues, nous croisons Evan Rosier que je bouscule avant d'être tirée en arrière par Sirius, Wilfried Wilkes, et Nicholas Nott. En pouffant, Sirius et moi nous éloignons, main dans la main, moi le tirant à ma suite, et lui sifflotant, ravi de son effet. En même temps, la tête qu'a tiré Evan était vraiment drôle ! En plus, il se frottait le bras, comme si je lui avais fait mal, pauvre biquet ! Je sais qu'en tant que Vampire, j'ai plus de force, mais tout même

Le reste n'est pas très intéressant, Sirius est James sont dans une grande conversation concernant les motos, véhicules moldus à forte sensation, tentant de savoir si on peut faire voler une moto, ce ne serait pas plus intense que de voler à balai, sous les regards amusés de Lily et Mary. La rouquine n'hésite pas à leur rappeler que détourner l'artisanat moldu est interdit, bien sûr. Mais a-t-on déjà empêché les Maraudeurs de faire ce que bon leur semble ? Je ne crois pas !

Remus, Peter et Frank se sont lancés dans une partie de Bavboules, nous forçant à remonter nos jambes, tandis que Mary, Alice et Lily parlent de projets de vacances, comparant les festivals moldus et sorciers, et notant sur un calendrier ceux auxquels elles désirent assister. Moi, de mon côté, assise en tailleur sur la banquette, Sirius gesticulant à côté de moi, je me manucure et me durcit les ongles magiquement. Quand je pense que les moldus doivent se ruiner pour avoir un résultat qui ne dure pas un mois, comme nous, les pauvres !

-Pif Paf Pouf, bonne ap' les pétasses !

-Dumbledore a pété un câble ou quoi ? s'amuse Alexandre, assis entre Frank (à mes côtés) et Joey

-Tu crois que sa barbe est vraie, ou qu'il la retire la nuit, comme les pères noël moldus ? demande Mary à Lily.

Celle-ci hausse des épaules avec un sourire amusé. Les estomacs d'Alice et Remus grognent horriblement.

-Merlin, mon estomac me fait mal, geint Alice en mangeant difficilement.

-Je fais le même bruit que les chaînes du baron sanglant, se plaint Remus

-Arrête de pleurnicher ! s'exclame Alice

-Moi ? C'est toi qui a besoin de te taire ! s'offusque Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? s'enquiert James.

-C'est leur moment du mois ! soupire théâtralement Sirius sous nos fous rires non contrôlés.

A la fin du repas, McGonagall s'approche, robe à motif écossais impeccable, chignon strict, regard sévère, regard dur, lèvres pincées. Pourquoi est-ce ma prof préférée déjà ?

-Regardez, McGonagall arrive ! note Mary.

-Elle n'a pas l'air content, remarque Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? râle Remus en désignant du doigt James et Sirius.

-Rien ! assurent les deux comparses.

Ils levèrent la main droite à plat, au niveau de leur visage, la main gauche sur le cœur, en une chorégraphie un peu ridicule.

-Ca sent pas bon, conclut Peter en secouant la tête.

-Miss Graves, dans mon bureau !

Dites-donc, elle baisse dans mon estime la vieille chouette. A contre coeur, je prends mon sac sous le banc que j'abandonne, suivant derrière ma directrice de maison.

Son bureau se trouve au premier étage, après avoir monté l'escalier principal fait de marbre, et se trouve au bout d'un couloir.

C'est une salle rectangulaire aux tentures sombres à motifs écossais verts, bleu, et rouge. Le bureau de chêne est imposant mais moins que celui du directeur où se trouvent une photo d'elle et d'un homme qui doit être son mari, une avec deux garçons et un couple, probablement ses frères et parent et une photo avec les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, qui furent ses camarades. A côté du bureau se trouve une cheminée et sur le manteau de pierre se trouvent ses distinctions : club de duel, une coupe de Quidditch, un insigne de préfète en chef, le prix du meilleur jeune espoir du mensuel de métamorphoses, ses relevés de BUSES et ASPICS, tous obtenus pendant sa scolarité.

Je m'installe face à elle alors que Dumbledore nous rejoint. Il prend la place de McGo qui s'installe face à moi.

Que se passe-t-il au juste ?

-Bien, Miss Graves…

-Grindelwald, je reprends gentiment. J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs et puis, ce n'est plus vraiment un secret, grâce à la discrétion du ministère et de ses enquêteurs.

Un fin sourire orne mes lèvres, alors que celles de McGo se plisse tellement qu'elles semblent avoir pour ambition de devenir invisibles. Un regard amusé orne les yeux pétillants du directeur que j'ai coupé.

-Bien, quoiqu'il en soit, vous voilà majeure, et donc apte à hériter de vos parents, continue-t-il en faisant apparaître des parchemins face à lui qui fait mine de lire. Nous avons donc, le grimoire de votre mère, la fortune et les possessions mobilières et immobilières de votre père, ainsi que les parts dans son affaire avec son partenaire, Mr Anatoly Dolohov, lequel sera remplacé par son fils dès sa graduation à Durmstrang, précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil à mon attention, vous aurez donc un droit de regard, de conseil, et de décision concernant la dite affaire, précise-t-il. Les objets notables sont listés ici, notamment un miroir du Risèd et quelques objets de collection, rares ou anciens … le reste n'est pas indiqué mais se trouvera dans vos résidences, notamment en matière de biens affectifs sans grande valeur pécuniaires : photos ou petit mobilier. Voici la clé de ses coffres à Gringotts et en Russie, ainsi que les divers sorts permettant de pénétrer dans vos résidences sur ce parchemin-ci…

-Tous liés par le sang, votre père était plutôt imaginatif, intervient McGo. Signez au bas de chaque page Miss, en quadruple exemplaire : pour l'exécuteur testamentaire, le directeur, pour les ministères de la magie britanniques et russes, et pour vous.

Je m'exécuter et fourre tous les documents dans le sac qu'Alice m'avait offert à mon anniversaire.

-Il y avait autre chose, me dévoile le directeur.

-Quoi donc ? je m'étonne en lui tendant tous les exemplaires sauf les miens.

-Gellert était entré en possession d'une pierre particulière, mais lorsqu'il a été arrêté, il a refusé de dévoiler ce qu'il en a fait.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? je demande avidement.

-Connaissez-vous les contes de Beedle Le Barde ? m'interpelle la directrice adjointe

J'acquiesce. Evidemment que je connais, c'est mon livre préféré depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

-Donc vous connaissez le conte des trois frères, bien sûr, le préféré de votre père, et de son père avant lui, me dévoile Dumbledore.

-La baguette de Sureau, la Cape D'Invisibilité et la Pierre de Résurrection, je cite

Bon, déjà, ça ne peut pas être la cape d'invisibilité, puisque c'est un héritage dans la famille de Potter depuis le 13ème siècle, étant descendant d'un des trois frères.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je ne descends pas des Peverell, je remarque en fronçant des sourcils. Les Grindelwald n'ont jamais été que ça : des Grindelwald.

-Vous savez que Gellert courait après les reliques de la mort. Il était en possession du bâton de la Mort après l'avoir volée, précédant son ascension au pouvoir. On peut se dire que cela a accéléré sa montée au pouvoir, mais en réalité, elle est entrée en possession de nombreux mages noirs à travers les âges, ce qui explique son histoire sanglante, me dévoile Dumbledore.

-Suis-je sensée en hériter ? je m'étonne en fronçant les sourcils, entrant en contact avec mon bois d'amourette. Désolée, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, ma baguette me convient parfaitement, j'ajoute fermement, vous pouvez la garder.

-Hé bien, petit secret entre nous, et je compte sur vous pour le garder, ne souhaitant pas être tué pour en être délesté, mais c'est déjà la cas, me murmura le directeur en se penchant vers moi avec un sourire complice

-Logique, c'est vous qui l'avez vaincu, Albus, rappelle sommairement McGo après un bref regard vers moi.

-Alors quoi ? je m'agace

-De la même manière que Gellert a dérobé la Baguette de Sambucus à Gregorovitch, il semblerait qu'il ai 'emprunté' la pierre de résurrection au descendant du frère Peverell qui l'avait en sa possession à l'origine. Je sais qu'il souhaitait la léguer à sa propre descendance, mais il refuse d'en dire plus : qui est son détenteur originel ou l'endroit où il l'a cachée. conclut Dumbledore.

-Je pourrai le lui demander, je propose. Cela fait 10ans que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite, mais j'ai toujours été sa petite fille préférée.

Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas encore parlé en détails, mais mes 6 années de vies effacés me sont revenus en mémoire. Et, comme mon oncle me l'a rappelé, les vampires sont hypermnésiques, se souvenant de chaque seconde de leur vie. J'ai donc la chance de me souvenir de mes visites hebdomadaires à Nurmengard durant mon enfance. Comment ça, c'est glauque ? Et les cadavres laissés par mes oncles et tantes, c'est une fête, peut-être ?

Après quelques autres formalités, je prends congés et me dirige vers les appartements des préfets en chef.

Un pierre de résurrection. J'hérite d'une pierre de résurrection ! LA, pierre de résurrection ! Je me demande si je pourrai l'utiliser pour ressusciter les morts, et non seulement faire appel à leur empreinte sur le monde pour converser avec eux, comme elle le permet. Mais puisque je vais entrer au département des Mystères et grâce à ma baguette d'amourette et son crin de Sombral, sans compter ma magie fondamentale et mes dons vampiriques, je ne doute pas pouvoir y arriver. Ce serait une première, dépassant de loin la conception de la pierre philosophale par ce bon vieux Flamel ! Mais pour cela, il faudra que je mettre la main dessus, et ce bon vieux _papy_ va ma donner les informations. Mais ai-je le droit d'hériter d'un objet volé ? Oh, et puis, partons du principe que je m'en moque ! Je pourrai faire revenir à la vie des victimes injustes de la guerre, mes parents, mes sœurs, mon frère, mon oncle …

Ce qui me fait penser, qui savait d'autre que la baguette de la destinée était entre les mains de mon grand-père ? Qui sait que c'est Dumbledore qui en est devenu le maître ? Est-ce pour cela que Jedusor a attaqué mon père, pensant qu'il en avait hérité après l'arrestation de mon grand-père ? Après tout, Dumbledore l'a dit, c'est la baguette de prédilection des Mages Noirs. Voilà un autre mystère qu'il me faudra résoudre.

Et à présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi Gregorovitch est le seul artisan à fabriquer des baguettes avec du crin de sombral : il devait vouloir dupliquer la baguette de sureau. Avec du bois d'amourette ? peut-être souhaitait-il la dépasser, allez savoir… Il n'en aura pas eu le temps…

Ce qui me rappelle que je dois découvre ce que foutaient Mulciber et Avery dans la forêt interdite.

Lorsque j'arrive dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, je retrouve Remus en train d'expliquer quelque chose en DFCM à Peter qui l'écoute avec application et prend des notes, Lily, James et Sirius en train de discuter avec entrain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande avec mon masque de joie au visage.

-Concert des Croques Mitaines en mai à Pré-Au-Lard ! s'écrie James, ravi.

-Ca tombe pile en mai, entre l'anniversaire d'Hestia et de Dedalus, rappelle Lily. On va leur offrir les billets.

-Super ! je m'exclame

Je m'installe en tailleur face au feu, et mes yeux se perdent dans les flammes, perdue dans mes pensées que je suis. Je sens quelqu'un s'installer doucement à côté de moi et enrouler son bras autour de moi avec sa douce odeur de fleurs d'amande de noix de coca,et de cannelle.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe.

-J'ai touché mon héritage. Et dans cet héritage, je devais avoir deux des reliques de la mort.

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Les fous rires de James et Sirius s'arrêtent, Remus cesse ses explications, la plume de Peter grippe sur son parchemin.

James ? Depuis quand je l'appelle James ? Peu importe.

\- Mais j'ai refusé la baguette et la pierre, celle que je voudrais récupérée, à été … perdue ou cachée par mon père, quand mon grand-père a été emprisonné. Ou avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sais pas où elle est.

-Tu parles de la baguette de … de sureau ? balbutie James.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu l'as refusé ? couine Peter. Elle rend invincible !

-Ma baguette, c'est l'extension de ma main. Elle est faite pour moi et me convient, je réponds simplement en un haussement d'épaules.

Et puis, ai-je réellement besoin d'une baguette ? Etant issue d'une longue lignée de Sangs Purs, je ne peux m'en passer bien sûr. Mais théoriquement, je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

-Elle attire la mort et la destruction ! aboie Sirius en foudroyant Peter. Et avec la malédiction des Bjornson et la tentation de son côté vampire, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça !

-Je pense que tu as pris une sage décision, me réconforte Remus.

-Alors pourquoi broies-tu du noir ? s'étonne Lily en détournant son attention de Peter et Sirius qui se disputent en chuchotant fort.

-Parce que… La pierre de résurection, je la veux, j'avoue simplement.

-Comment peux-tu hériter de ces objets ? Ils appartiennent aux descendants des Peverell ! intervient James.

-Mon grand-père était le dernier en leur possession.

-Mais qui a la baguette alors ? demande Peter.

-Dumbledore, il l'a gardée pour mon père, puis pour moi.

-C'est mieux, m'assure Sirius en s'installant face à moi et en me prenant les mains, y déposant divers baisers.

-Je vais aller rendre visite à mon grand-père pour savoir s'il sait où est la pierre, j'annonce en détournant mon regard de Sirius.

-Pourquoi faire ? demande Remus.

-Parce qu'avec le département des mystères… Peut-être que je pourrai…

-Faire revenir les morts à la vie ? complète doucement Lily. Poussin, personne n'y est jamais arrivé !

-Oui, mais moi, je suis différente ! je m'énerve en me levant.

J'entame les 100 pas devant la cheminée en passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux tout en reprenant :

\- Avec mon sang de vampire, ma magie fondamentale, ma baguette avec son crin de sombral, la force vitale et magique de mes frères et sœurs dont j'ai hérité lors de leur mort et le grimoire de ma mère, plus les secrets du département des mystères, je pourrai y arriver ! Vous imaginez un peu ? Faire revenir les décédés de guerre, ceux qui sont morts trop jeunes, d'accidents, de sacrifices… et pas sous une forme fantomatique, d'esprit, mais dans des corps bien vivants

-Ce serait… commence timidement Peter.

-Génial ! s'écrie James en se levant. Et s'il y a bien une personne qui en serait capable, c'est bien toi !

Tout le monde se met à rire, à pronostiquer, à applaudir, et à se serrer dans les bras.

-Lily, les gars… tout ça doit rester un secret, j'annonce subitement. Hors de question que qui que ce soit sache que Dumbledore possède cette baguette… Sinon, comme tous ses possesseurs précédents, il sera vaincu, peu importe la manière !

Ils hochent tous les tête.

-Même aux membres de l'ordre, même à nos familles, même à nos amis … PERSONNE ne doit jamais savoir, d'accord ? j'insiste.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un serment inviolable ? propose Peter.

-Non non, je secoue de la tête, je vous fais confiance. Mais c'est primordial. Non pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance mais… J'ai peur qu'ils puissent laisser échapper l'information sans s'en rendre compte. Dedalus est un peu débile et maladroit par moments… Et Caradoc, a toujours parler… On ne sait jamais ! Ils ne le feraient même pas exprès.

-C'est rassurant pour nos conditions, ironise Remus avec un clin d'œil vers moi.

-Je doute qu'ils soient si bêtes et si peu attentifs, nie Lily avec assurance, ils connaissent le mépris des sorciers pour les loups-garous, et leur crainte des vampires… Et ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire si certains le savaient pour vous. En revanche, je suis d'accord, n'importe lequel d'eux pour parler de Dumbledore et de sa baguette entre eux, bien sûr, je n'en doute pas, mais un peu fort, avec des oreilles indiscrètes…

-Comme Mary ? soupire Peter.

-On comprend Ali, ça sera notre secret à tous les 6, conclut Remus avec un clin d'œil.

-La verveine ? ça éloigne les vampires ?

Révisions d'ASPICS.

Que je vous explique.

Ca fait partie des recommandations des ministères magiques pour la population sorcière, au même titre que le fait de ne pas faire de magie devant des moldus, par exemple. Cette plante agit comme un poison pour les vampires. S'il y a des résidus dans l'organisme d'une personne, elle est immunisée contre l'hypnose, et surtout, elle brûle le vampire qui tentera de s'abreuver de sang de sorcier.

Ca peut brûler de l'intérieur pendant quelques secondes ou minutes, en fonction de l'importance de la présence de la Verveine dans le sang humain, sorcier ou moldu. Ou nous brûler de l'extérieur, si on en touche. Quoiqu'il en soit, assez longtemps pour que la proie ou victime fuie.

Malheureusement, mon statut de trybride de m'immunise pas contre ça.

C'est une assurance de la part des sorciers contre les vampires, malgré les interdictions des derniers traités de paix inter-espèce suite à la dernière grande guerre Vampire-Sorciers qui a ravagée les deux camps.

Il faut savoir que le sang des sorciers est addictif pour mon espèce. Plus le sang est pur, plus il est difficile d'y résister (comme je l'ai prouvé face à Rosier lors de notre dernière altercation). La pire des drogues pour nous, celle dont il nous est impossible de nous sevrer, n'est autre le sang-pur. Nous devenons alors hors de contrôle, incapable de nous arrêter, ce qui a provoqué la guerre. Même ma famille, qui foule la Terre depuis plus de 1000 ans s'impose d'y résister, connaissant ses effets.

Et cela explique la supériorité que ressentent les plus conservatrices des familles puristes. En effet, il haïssent les moldus pour avoir chassés leurs ancêtres, ils craignent les vampires pour les mêmes raisons, mais en leur montrant un certain respect à cause de leurs pouvoirs, ils rejettent les cracmols pour être une honte en ce sens qu'ils n'ont pas de magie à l'image des moldus, ils vénèrent les Vélanes et méprisent les loups-garous, avec lesquels on ne peut discuter contrairement aux vampires ou vélanes, et qui se sont pendant longtemps attaqués à leur progéniture.

-Quelque chose a changé chez toi.

J'étais tranquillement en train de rédiger un courrier à mon grand père, installée à la bibliothèque avec Rab, Reg et lui, comme toujours. Il s'est penché vers moi, à deux centimètres de mon visage, les yeux plissés, sous le regard amusé de Rab, et agacé de Reg. Je crois qu'il y a une connivence entre eux, et j'avoue que cela ne me plaît guère.

-C'est qui .. Dedushka ? lit Rab par dessus mon épaule.

-Tu lis le Russe, toi, maintenant ? je m'étonne en fronçant des sourcils.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! lance Sev en pointant un doigt accusateur sous mon nez.

-Je ne change rien du tout, c'est lui qui lance le sujet ! je m'offusque.

-SILENCE ! hurle la vieille chouette qu'est Pince depuis son bureau.

Un léger silence plane entre nous avant que nous ne nous rapprochions.

-Ah bah bravo, râle Reg en levant son grimoire face à son visage, on dirait des Poufsouffle, vous me faites honte.

-C'est qui Dedushka ? réitère Rabastan.

-Mais Merlin tu vas arrêter de dévier la conversation ! s'écrie silencieusement Severus en lançant des regards inquiets vers Pince.

-Mais réponds à ma question, je critique.

-On ne réponds pas à une question par une autre, philosophe Rabastan en se relevant droit dans son siège.

-ça veut dire papy, ça te va ? je marmonne en me replongeant dans ma lettre.

-Ton grand-père ? Grindelwald ? hasarde Reg.

Il baisse légèrement son livre, ne découvrant que ses yeux gris, identiques à ceux de son frère.

-Qui d'autre ? je souffle en continuant d'écrire.

-Pourquoi lui écris-tu ? s'étonne Rabastan.

-Pourrait-on revenir au sujet initial ? s'interpose Severus en se penchant de nouveau vers moi.

-Depuis quand tu lis le cyrillique ? je questionne Rabastan en plantant mon regard vers lui.

-Je ne lis que quelques lettres. Rapport avec un devoir de runes, un texte russe ancien, prétexte Rabastan en haussant des épaules. Certaines lettres ressemblent à l'alphabet actuel, précise-t-il.

Il a l'air tout fier de lui comme un gamin qu'on félicite pour avoir insulté un Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Je sais, je m'agace, refusant de recevoir un cours de Russe d'un anglais.

-Bon, vous avez fini ? reprend Severus en croisant les bras, foudroyant Rabastan au passage.

-Ne peux-tu pas attendre que je sois absent pour ça ? tente Regulus.

Il releva son ouvrage devant ses yeux, le teint rosi.

Nul besoin d'avoir un ASPIC en auror pour comprendre qu'il y a testicule d'hippogriffe dans le potager d'Hagrid.

Attendez, mon meilleur ami ne va tout de même pas me trahir, trahir mon secret, ma nature, mon gêne, devant les autres, si ? Parce qu'on connaisse ma véritable identité passe encore, mais puisque personne ne sait qui est réellement ma mère, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache que je suis une Bjornson, et donc une trybride, surtout vampire. C'est à dire que bon… Vu la crainte teintée de peur que les sorciers ont pour mon espèce, je ne veux pas que mes amis d'enfance changent d'avis à mon sujet. Ils sont bien trop sang-pur et conservateurs pour comprendre… Du moins, je le crois. En tous cas, je ne suis pas prête à leur en parler.

Lâcheté ? Non, je les préserve, tout simplement. Et puis, il y a suffisamment de personnes au courant.

-Je disais donc, quelque chose a changé chez toi, reprend Severus. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

-J'avoue, c'est moi qui fini le pot de Nutella ce matin ! j'acte.

Jeme cambre légèrement en arrière, mon avant bras gauche découvrant mon tatouage posé sur le front, l'autre bras pendant au sol.

-Sauras-tu me pardonner ?

-Arrête donc tes pitreries, souffle Severus une fois les ricanements de Rab et Reg finis, nom d'un troll !

-Sois plus précis ou occupe toi de tes citrouilles, je réplique.

-Il y a une drôle de rumeur qui court, m'indique-t-il.

Je lui lance un sourire goguenard. Il se fout de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Prends moi pour un citrouille creuse, tiens ! Depuis quand les commérages t'intéressent ?

-Depuis que tu te balades avec ça au cou.

D'un geste vif, il descend légèrement le col de ma chemise d'uniforme, Regulus se cache davantage derrière son bouquin, désormais plaqué contre son nez, et Rabastan lance un sifflement admiratif. Agacée, et après un énième « CHUUUUUT ! » de l'autre qui a un balai dans le derrière, je sors un miroir de poche et observe ce que Severus semble avoir montré à la vue de tous.

Un. PUTAIN. De. Suçon.

- _Mais quel abruti, c'est pas possible_! je grimace.

Je remonte mon col, laissant une fine traînée violette d'un millimètre dépasser.

- _Mais quel débile, c'est pas croyable_!

-Plait-il ? s'amuse Rabastan.

-T'as quelque chose plus précis à demander ? je marmonne à l'adresse de Severus.

-Evan, Wilfrid et Nich avaient une drôle d'histoire à raconter, dans la salle commune, me répond-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, profondément agacée. Tout de suite, la tête que l'autre imbécile a tirée ne m'amuse pas du tout.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait ! pépie Rabastan ravi en faisant mine d'applaudir

-C'est affreux ! fait Severus, dégoûté.

-Mais non, mais non ! insiste Rabastan en agitant la main devant le visage de Severus pour l'arrêter

-Bon, moi, j'me casse.

Regulus jette pèle mêle ses affaires dans son sac, qu'il balance sur son épaule. Et autant vous dire que venant de quelqu'un toujours soucieux de ses affaires et propre sur lui sous tous rapports, c'est étrange.

«-Il t'arrive quoi Reggie ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! siffle-t-il en se frottant le bras gauche, avec une grimace, visiblement gêné

-Oh ça va, tu peux tout me dire, je le vanne en souriant.

-Tu sais quoi, j'étais très content que mon frère se lance enfin dans une relation sérieuse, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus entendre le déballage de ses prouesses par toutes ces pimbêches sans cervelles, mais si c'est pour entendre qu'on t'a vue sortir d'un placard à balai… Un placard ! insiste-t-il. Non mais vraiment !

J'hausse des épaules afin d'éviter de les faires tressauter, contenant difficilement mon fou rire, sous le regard dégoûté de Severus, et mort de rire de Rab.

-Quoi ? Faut bien s'amuser, dans la vie ! je prétexte en me replongeant dans mon échange épistolaire.

-Je suis fier de toi, babille Rabastan en secouant doucement mon épaule, je savais que tu avais ça en toi !

-Tu deviens dégueulasse, arrête ça…

Moment d'arrêt de ma part. C'est pas vrai !

-Oh, tu m'as fait raturer ! je m'énerve.

-SILENCE !

-J'y crois pas… non mais j'y crois pas… marmonne Severus, semblant dépassé. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Il imite Regulus et part précipitamment.

Et on appelle ça des amis ? Même pas fichus d'être contents pour moi ! Si ce n'est pas malheureux…

Je me tourne vers Rab avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-Ils s'attendaient à quoi, au juste ?

-Va savoir ! soupire théâtralement Rab. Sûrement qu'ils auraient voulu que tu restes la parfaite petite princesse sang pur, pure comme au premier jour.

Je souffle, désabusée.

Rabastan a beau être de sang pur, loin des mondanités ou de personnes inférieures à lui, il se permet d'être un adolescent comme tout le monde. Comme n'importe quel Serpentard, n'importe quel fils de.

Si les autres maisons le savaient, imaginez un peu la réputation détruire de la haute société sorcière !

-T'es vraiment obscène.

-Oh ça va.

Pince arrive à grand pas précipités vers nous, le regard furax, lançant des Avada Kedavra dans sa tête et les poings sur les hanches. Puis, constatant notre silence feint, elle fait demi-tour. Frustrée.

-C'est même pas ma faute en plus ! J'ai rien dit ! Ma vie privée, je la préfère ainsi : privée ! je murmure à l'oreille de Rab.

-On sait Beauté, mais faut croire que t'aurais dû être plus attentive…

Il fait mine de se contenir avant d'allonger son buste sur la table

-Un placard à balai, si j'avais su ! rigole-t-il

-Ah, tais toi !

Je vais trouver ces trois abrutis de Serpentard, et je vais leur faire passer l'envie de raconter ma vie à qui veut bien l'entendre.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Sirius m'attend, adossé contre le mur en face de la porte, les mains dans les poches, et Rab s'éclipse discrètement avec un sourire en coin, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sirius.

Quel sinistre abruti, ce Lestrange. Déjà qu'ils ne s'entendent plus depuis la répartition, et que Sirius n'apprécie pas mes fréquentations de Serpentard, il faut en plus qu'il fasse le malin.

-T'as bien travaillé ma biche ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas vraiment bossé, j'ai rêvassé, ai fait fuir deux amis, ai beaucoup plaisanté avec un autre, mais pas sûre que le sujet de conversation lui plaise tant que ça, entre son ancien Némésis, son frère cadet, et un ami d'enfance renié. En revanche, j'ai écrit à mon grand-père.

-Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le dîner, tu veux faire quelque chose particulier ?

-J'ai ma lettre à poster. J'imagine qu'Akilinka est à la volière. Je te rejoins à la Grande Salle ? je propose.

-D'ac.

On avance jusqu'au couloir, chacun allant par conséquent dans une direction différente : la bibliothèque se trouve au 4ème étage, la tour de Gryffondor commence au 7ème étage de la Tour Nord, et la volière se trouve à la Tour Ouest, et c'est donc à cet embranchement du 7ème étage que nous nous apprêtons à nous quitter. C'était sans compter une furie aux cheveux châtain qui se jette sur Sirius sous mon regard perplexe et celui d'incompréhension de Sirius, nous forçant à nous séparer. Impossible de voir de quelle maison elle est, de là où je suis.

-Je le savais ! je le savais ! minaude la fille de 6ème année.

-Qu… Quoi ? demande Sirius, abasourdi

Il essaye de se défaire de son emprise, me suppliant du regard de l'aider. A la place, je recule d'un pas, me déhanche sensiblement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, attendant la suite du spectacle.

Dites moi donc, c'est pas la Poufsouffle qui m'avait agacée à la bibliothèque il y a quelques mois ? Si, si, c'est bien elle.

-Je savais bien, répète-t-elle, que c'était dans un but bien précis !

-On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? s'énerve Sirius en repoussant la fille

Cette fois, il est vraiment agacé de ce manège alors que moi ça commence à me faire vraiment rire. On ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle dit, elle divague totalement, mais je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser. Dire qu'après tout ce temps, il y a encore des filles qui bavent sur lui, ça me fait de la peine.

Puis mon cœur se serre. Je me rappelle, comme une gifle cinglante au visage, inattendue, qu'à terme, quand je partirai dans moins de 3mois, Sirius aura de nouveau qu'à piocher sa prochaine conquête, et ça me fait plus de mal que je l'aurai souhaité.

-Hé bien, j'ai entendu ce qui se dit Sirisounet.

J'éclate de rire et Sirius se retourne vers moi avec un regard réfrigérant. Quoi ? Avouez que ce surnom est ridicule ! La fille, mignonne soi dit en passant, m'ignore totalement, obnubilée qu'elle par Sirius.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? je demande alors, retenant un nouveau fou rire.

La fille se tourne vers moi et son regard pétille, avec un sourire carnassier. Pour qui elle se prend, c'te cruche ?

\- Hé bien, maintenant que Sirichounet a eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'a plus besoin de toi ! s'exclame-t-elle, fière de son effet

Je me fige le temps d'une seconde avant de replacer mon masque impénétrable. Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment.

Sirius, lui, ne comprend pas. En même temps, je ne lui ai pas vraiment dévoilé que les trois autres faces de rats vert et argent ont raconté qu'ils nous ont surpris.

Ma vie privée n'a plus rien de privé, mais j'imagine que j'aurai dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de céder aux avances d'un maraudeur, toujours au devant de la scène. Quoique, je dis ça, mais j'ai toujours attiré l'intérêt des autres, malsain ou autre, alors ça peut tout aussi bien être de ma faute. De là à ce que des Serpentards, surtout des garçons, qui se moquent des 'on dit', s'y mettent, on pourrait presque dire que c'est de ma faute.

-Je suis loin d'être stupide, précise Sirius, mais je suis largué.

-Hé bien, j'imagine que les greluches de Poudlard croient que maintenant que nous avons 'consommé', tu as prévu de revenir à tes vieilles habitudes de coureur de jupons.

Sirius me regarde avec un regard indéchiffrable, puis se retourne sèchement vers la fille.

-Kim, c'est ça ?

La fille acquiesce et je pouffe intérieurement. Quel prénom de merde ! Ces anglophones, j'vous jure.

-Hé bien, tu pourras répéter aux colporteurs de ragots que ce qui se dit est faux, annonce Sirius en se rapprochant de moi pour m'enlacer, me forçant à faire face à la 6ème année. Je ne suis pas avec Alisa pour ça, mais parce que je l'aime. Et je me fiche de ce qu'on pense, en revanche, je refuse qu'on manque de respect à ma fiancée. Je ne le permettrai pas. Tu peux faire passer le mot.

-Fi… Fiancée ?

La pauvre, elle a l'ait totalement perdue, c'est pathétique, et profondément triste, avec sa petite voix éraillée. Bien fait pour elle. Même pas besoin de me venger. Des larmes dégoulinent de ses joues et elle part en courant.

-C'est fou qu'elle ai tiqué à ça et à pas ta déclaration, je remarque avec désinvolture en secouant la tête, me retournant ma face à lui

-Désolé pour ça, c'est ma faute, avec mes pulsions stupides, soupire-t-il en collant son front au miens.

-Pas grave _Vozlyublennyy,_ je minaude en lui caressant la joue.

-C'est une insulte, encore ? Mais je suis innocent ! râle Sirius en me prenant dans ses bras.

-ça veut dire Sweetheart en russe, arrête de voir le mal partout !

Nous nous embrassons et nous séparons, lui vers la tour Gryffondor et moi vers la volière.

Alors que je monte l'escalier, quelqu'un me bouscule.

-Barty ? je m'étonne en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention… Aie !

Il se frotte le bras gauche et je fronce de nouveau des sourcils.

-C'est un comble, c'est toi qui me bouscule et c'est toi qui a mal, je plaisante.

-Tu dois être plus résistante, soupire Barty, visiblement gêné. Désolée hein, j'ai un devoir à boucler et j'avais une lettre à envoyer à ma sœur, elle est enceinte de Greengrass.

-Oh, c'est super ! Tu la féliciteras de ma part.

-Oui oui.. Et heu… Je suis content pour toi et Black.

Il se précipite dans les escaliers en continuant de se frotter le bras et je continue ma marche. Je siffle Akilinka qui vient se blottir contre me cou. Junior, de son côté, trône joyeusement l'appartement des préfets en chef et je le laisse sortir qu'en de rares occasions, puisqu'il semble préférer son petit nid douillet, là où ma chouette est une grande chasseuse.

Je descends de manière absente et des drôles d'idées me viennent en tête.

Maugrey qui pense que Jedusor recrute au château, ma vision de Regulus avec la marque, les projets de ses parents pour lui…

Il s'est frotté le bras, je pensais que c'était par gêne, mais …

Sans compter Evan et Barty. Bon certes, on s'est rentrés dedans, mais autant Barty se frottait le bon bras et ma cogné assez fort, autant Evan, qui est plutôt robuste de par le Quidditch, j'ai trouvé que cela faisait bien fragile de sa part… Surtout qu'il se frottait le bras gauche, mais je lui suis rentrée du côté droit, non ?

Alors deux solutions : ou bien je deviens paranoïaque, ou bien j'ai raison. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Aurait-ce un rapport avec le tour de Mulciber et Avery dans la forêt interdite, et le fait que nous y ayons croisé Rab ? Hors, aujourd'hui, Rab ne s'est pas frotté le bras et il me semble que ce tatouage les lie tous… Et Rab est un fils de Mangemort, alors si Reg a été enrôlé, il me semble évidemment qu'il le soit aussi.

Non, décidément, je dois me faire des idées.

-Vous le saviez, vous, que la cousine de Cas était enceinte ? demande rêveusement Alice.

-Oui, je dis platement.

-Comment vous savez ça ? s'étonne Lily.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé un courrier, explique Alice. Le père de Barty et ma mère travaillent ensemble au Ministère.

-J'ai croisé Bartemius en allant à la volière, j'élude

Depuis le début du repas, je fixe la table des Serpentards, à la recherche d'un moindre mouvement du bras gauche. Il faut que je vérifie si ma théorie est vraie. Ah, et ce foutu don de prémonition qui ne marche pas quand il le faut ! Deux contacts avec deux potentiels Mangemorts, et pas une vision ! Il faut que j'en parle à Lappidoth … Ou à mon grand-père, il saura peut-être mieux me parler de ce pouvoir que nous partageons.

Si mon père m'en avait parlé. C'est un don très mal vu ou très envié chez les sorciers. Ca attire les convoitises ou la violence. Je suppose qu'il souhaitait m'en protéger au maximum en attendant le déclenchement du gène vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer les serpents ? demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils sont en face de moi ! je râle.

Je remplis enfin mon assiette d'écrasé de pommes de terre afin de me donner contenance.

Il hoche la tête, vaguement convaincu et repart dans sa conversation avec les Maraudeurs d'un air conspirateur. De mon côté, je continue de lancer des coups d'œil à la table vert et argent.

Allez les gars, tenez vous le bras gauche à l'unisson comme du bétail prêt à être mené à l'abattoir avec son marquage informe.

Markus Mulciber, Rabastan, Nicholas Nott, Evan Rosier et Tybalt Avery sont en grande conversation. Ça ne vous parle pas ? Peut-être parce que Avery traîne avec Nott et Rosier, là où Rab est plutôt entouré de Nott et de Travers. Et depuis quelques mois, le gang des Serpentard s'est scindé en deux groupes, qu'on ne voit plus beaucoup ensemble, à part aux repas et probablement dans leur salle commune. Et sachant que ces gars là sont tous des fils de mangemorts, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des soupçons.

Alors, depuis quand recommencent-ils à discuter comme si de rien ? Nous savons grâce à Maugrey que la marque des Ténèbres est ancrée sur la bras gauche des partisans de Jedusor. Mais qu'ils se le frottent tous n'est pas anodin. Peut-être les a-t-il tous liés à la marque, à lui, les uns aux autres ? C'est une théorie intéressante, et je n'y aurai probablement pas pensé si Hope ne m'avait pas fait réviser les incantations de liaison. Mais comment ? Est-ce qu'il existe des sorts de liaison avec la magie des sorciers ? Ou est-ce que je divague et me fait des films ? Peut-être que je les ai bien tous cognés trop fort sans m'en rendre compte, je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait mes pouvoirs vampiriques. Mais ai-je eu un contact avec le bras gauche ? Rosier par exemple, je suis persuadée que c'était par le côté droit que je lui suis tombée dessus. Et Reg… Etait-ce de l'embarras ou … Est-ce qu'il en est devenu, sous la pression de ses parents ?

Il va falloir que j'enquête.

Hé bien, partons du principe que ces derniers mois de cours ne vont pas être de tout repos !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

n'oubliez pas que vos reviews m'encouragent, me motivent, me boostent, et me redonnent l'imagination lorsque je bloque (ou que j'ai la flemme, je l'avoue... !)

Donnez moi votre avis, votre passage préféré, votre relation préférée.. .Et si vous voyez quelque chose à améliorer, une oncohérence, je suis ouverte également !


End file.
